Firefly Season One
by Sahlinrob
Summary: War Crimes 10; Mal and Inara "have it out", River has another fit and Zoe makes a sudden and strange reversal in attitude, toward Cariss.
1. Big Stick 1

**A/N...**

**1... **To our anonymous reviewer...noted and corrected.

**2...**This story (Firefly Season 1) will a hypothetical continuation of the first season of the show, (Seven additional episodes) had the show not been canceled. Each "episode" will be presented in two or more (up to four) "chapters" (updates). The time period of this story will span the time from immediately after the last actual Firefly episode (Objects in Space), until just before the movie Serenity.

After this story is complete (Seven episodes, perhaps up to twenty eight chapters), I will do "Firefly Season 2".

"Firefly Season 2" will be twenty nine episodes, like a full second season (possibly up to 116 chapters). The time period will be from the opening scenes of the movie "Serenity" (The part where the ship "Serenity" first appears on the screen, not young river at school and her escape from the Academy) and the last chapter will end right where the movie ended.

While to say that this next story will be a re-telling of the movie "Serenity," may be partially true, it is far from accurate. All the events that took place in the movie will take place in the story, the Lilac bank job, the Maidenhead incident, Mr. Universe, Miranda, River's final battle with the Reavers, etc...and in the same chronological order, but there will be much more than that. These events will unfold over the course of 29 episodes (29 hours if it were a real show, as apposed to crammed into a 2 hr. movie) with much more depth and detail, along with various other adventures along the way.

Much more will be explained, like why did River wander into the Maidenhead, all alone? Why wasn't Simon with her? How did Mal get hooked up with Fanty and Mingo?.. What happened to Badger? Why weren't the blue hand guys in the movie? What became of them? ...just for a few examples.

On the matter of Wash and Book, I haven't decided yet if they will survive or not, this time around, but that's a long time from now. Plenty of time to decide.

When completed, the movie will be as a very brief summation of the story, with at least 75% of the content left out.

After season 2 is complete I intend to do a season 3 (set after the movie), but that will be a long time in coming.

While these first two stories are an adaptation of a story that can be found at Virtual Firefly (presented in script format), much of the content will be of my own inspiration, even more so as the story progresses. The third season story will be entirely of my own creation.

I am using the first two stories as a "training exercise," (and hopefully present an enjoyable story in the process) to become comfortable with writing about the Firefly characters. "Training wheels" if you will. As this is a learning experience, reviews and constructive criticism is most welcome.

**3...Disclaimer: The crew of the Serenity, the 'Verse in which they live, and their fellow inhabitants are the property of Joss Whedon, Universal Studios, and/or Fox Television. They are used in this work of fan fiction with love and respect, but without permission.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The Big Stick (Part one)

.

Shepherd Derrial Book's Calm and reassuring voice echoed through the converted Town Hall, to the assembled Congregation….

…"When you give to someone, don't tell your left hand what your right hand is doing. Give your gifts in secret, and your Father, who knows all secrets, will reward you… Amen."...

In the front pew sat the Lord Governor, dressed in his Sunday finest, surrounded by various other members of the Upper Crust, also dressed in their best Sunday Go To Meeting attire. They sat at full attention, as they listened to the Shepherd's sermon, but with a look of total boredom. An occasional "smack" could be heard as they discipline one of their equally bored and fidgeting children.

In the makeshift pews, behind the Socially Elite, sat the Common Folk; dressed in whatever they had, from ill fitting hand me down suits, that had seen better days, to coveralls, jeans, T-shirts, bib overalls and worn steel toed work boots.

The toll paid from years of hard backbreaking labor, in an attempt to eek out a life for themselves and their families, under unbearable conditions, was clearly evident from their rough cut features and leathery skinned faces. Despite the look of ill health and worn out hollow facial features, of a lot of the congregation, there was a look of peace, serenity and hope in their eyes, as they listened to Book's reassuring words, on this weekly day of rest from their labors.

Shepherd Book concluded his sermon with….

… "And now let us consider our Lord's words, as we sing the next hymn and take a collection for those less fortunate than ourselves."…..

He led the assembly in "What a Friend we have Jesus," accompanied by a badly out of tune piano, as the ushers passed a collection plate starting at the front pews.

The Lord Governor stood up and reached deep into a pocket pulling out a single but quite large gold coin. He stood up and while glancing around the congregation, with his best paste on church smile, plunked it onto the plate with an audible clunk. He sat back down, with a slight grimace and look of disdain creeping over his features. The rest of the _more fortunate_ begrudgingly followed suit.

As the plate worked it's way back to the less fortunate, they each contributed what they could spare, somewhat more silently but with a more sincere smile.

They continued to sing; the governor and his lackeys, in a stone faced, precise and well rehearsed manor, while the regular folk sang along from their hymnals. While they may have struggled slightly, as some could barley read the words, they sang with sincere joy.

The melody drifted out through the near deserted and silent streets, on a peaceful Sunday morning. Those not given to religiosity could be seen lazily sitting around on porches, in the scant shade of the few struggling trees or just gathered around in small groups, sipping on beer, engaged in idle chit chat.

Out on the outskirts of town, sat a Firefly class Midbulk Transport, looking somewhat like a giant bulbous bird. Under its long outstretched neck, the cargo bay/airlock ramp was down. From its hold another type of music drifted out over the arid rocky terrain. It was slightly different and a bit out of place for this backwater moon. It sounded much more like what something one might expect to hear at a grand ballroom, on one of the more "Refined" Core Worlds.

Inside the cargo hold, Simon Tam, ships doctor for the firefly class ship Serenity, was attempting, a bit awkwardly, to teach Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye, ship's mechanic, a classical waltz, as the music played from a futuristic DVD player.

Nearby, a pair of slightly oversized looking boots scuffled across the cargo bay floor, as Dr. Tam's teenage sister, River, danced and twirled around in a knee length, colorful grandma style dress, with an invisible dance partner, mimicking her older brother and Kaylee.

… "No, wait. your….."

A grimace shot across Simon's face, as Kaylee backed away slightly, with her hand going up to her mouth saying…..

…. "That was your foot…. wasn't it?"…..

He nodded silently with a look of frustration, as Kaylee started to look a bit defensive. River halted her dance, slightly off balance and looked on with a look of worried concern, as she sensed her brother slipping back into "boob mode."

The tension mounted for a second, then a slight smile cracked Simon's stone face. They both burst out in laughter and fell into each other. A happy look returned to River as she went back to waltzing around the cargo bay, with her unseen prince charming.

Kaylee began to apologize as Malcolm Reynolds, Serenity's owner and captain, along with Jayne Cobb their hired muscle. came breathlessly up the ramp lugging large canvas bags. Zoe Washburne, first mate, came up from behind, watching their backs. Mal and Jayne were clearly in good spirits whilst Zoe was serious and watchful as always.

Simon and Kaylee's attention was immediately diverted to them as River continued to dance around the room, like some time displaced Cinderella in combat boots.

… "How'd it go. Cap'n?"… Kaylee beamed with a cheerful smile.

Mal returned her smile, shucked his bags, headed over to Simon and clasped his shoulder, commenting…..

…. "Your plan worked perfect, Doctor"….

…. "It wasn't a _plan_, Captain. It was a joke"… Simon pointed out, a bit uncomfortably, while looking down slightly and thoughtfully rubbing the back of his neck.

… "Still doc"… Jayne interjected…

... "If I didn't know better, I'd think you was some sorta criminal genius rather' na dandified pretty-boy"…

…. "Jayne!"… Kaylee shot back at him in a reprimanding tone, while Hoban "Wash" Washburne, pilot and Zoe Washburne's significant other, came down the stairs from the kitchen, sporting a pair of baggy khaki pants and gaudy Hawaiian shirt.

…. "What?"… Jayne inquired, in response to Kaylee's scolding, with a puzzled look….

..."Said he was pretty, didn't I?"…he pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kaylee tossed her hands up slightly in resignation, while letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes.

Zoe set her bags down and walked over to Wash while Simon commented….

… "Captain, I really don't think Shepherd Book would be happy to know….."

Mal cut him off in mid sentence with….

…."What Shepherd don't know won't hurt him"….

… "Sides, good book says the lord helps them as helps 'emselves"…. Jayne interjected

…. "No, it doesn't"… River commented offhandedly from across the room, while continuing her Waltz. She stopped dancing and added in a slightly more serious tone…

… "I checked"…

Her words were ignored and before Simon could protest further, Wash broke his embrace with Zoe and inquired while flaying his arms out dramatically…..

…. "Did we get the _goods?_…. will someone _please_ tell me we got the _goods!"_…..

… "We certainly got the goods, sweetie"… Zoe answered, while snuggling up to him.

… "And then some!"…. Jayne added, as he dropped his bags to the floor and dug through one. After a moment he pulled out the prize and held it high for all to see, with a big toothy "Jayne Cobb grin."….

Grapes… fresh, beautiful and succulent.

Kaylee's mouth dropped open as her eyes went to wide saucers. All her hostilities toward him, over his previous rude comment to Simon, vanished from her mind in that instant.

River's dance came to an abrupt halt, as an impish grin replaced her former blank expression and before Jayne could react, they were both on him like "ducks on a june bug."

…. "Forbidden fruit!"… River squealed happily, as she deftly snatched a fistful from the cluster Jayne was holding. He recoiled slightly at her assault on him, but figured that while she was loonier than a bed bug and just as annoying, as long as she didn't have a gun or any sharp objects she was harmless.

Walsh continued on with more dramatics…..

….. "We have _food!…_fresh _food!_… Lord _does _help those who help themselves!"…..

Kaylee took a few grapes and wandered back toward Simon and Mal, who seemed to be in a quiet discussion, Simon appearing to be a bit displeased….

…. "Look son, it's better this way. Don't have to draw guns." ...Mal explained to a still somewhat indignant Simon…..

... "No risk o' hurt to nobody." …. Mal added as he walked away indicating the subject was officially closed, while Kaylee popped a grape into his mouth, with a sweet smile.

River, with a mouthful of grapes, continued hovering close to Jayne and the rest of the "forbidden fruit," chewing noisily, when the music abruptly changed.

Walsh had adjusted the music player to a jauntier tune. He held his hand out to Zoe who moved toward him. They swayed together to the music, more hugging than dancing actually.

Kaylee grabbed Simon and they joined in, Kaylee leading with Simon awkwardly but enthusiastically attempting to follow the tune. This music was her world, not his. Now he was on _her_ home turf.

River looked around excitedly, remembering the last time she heard this style of music, the new dance steps she picked up and how much fun she had had, before getting kidnapped and nearly burned at the stake, that is.

A slight look of disappointment came over her as she realized that she was alone and not really a part of the festivities. She brightened back up, however and a mischievous little grin lit up her face when she glanced over to Jayne, also alone, picking his teeth after hurriedly "polishing off" the rest of the grapes, to prevent River from stealing anymore.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up slightly, as he felt her stare burning through him. He reciprocate by giving her the best "get lost and go pester some bounty hunter" glare he could conjure up and wondered what kind of mischief she had up her sleeve now. He was not kept in suspense for long.

River suddenly clutched her dress, whipping it around, as she gaily danced and clomped around him. Grabbing him by his wrist, she yanked him out into the center of the bay, "Sadie Hawkins" style, where she continued her lively jaunt.

His first instinct, after recovering from the initial shock, was to give her a swift backhand knocking her on her ass, but quickly dismissed that idea as he was sure that would get him into very _hot water_ with the rest of the crew, as she wasn't armed with anything more dangerous than an irritating personality, not to mention that Mal had seemed to have taken a bit of a shine to her, after an incident with a bounty hunter that had invaded their ship, about a week prior.

What shocked him the most, however, was how a bratty little, not to mention insane, Core girl could dance as well as she could.

Jayne Cobb was, among other things, a ladies man. He could out drink, out charm and out dance any whore in the verse, if he wanted to. He took pride in that fact and there was no way in hell he could let that prissy core Doctor's loony little sister show him up on the dance floor. His pride simply would not allow it.

Very begrudgingly he took her up on her offer, as they cavorted around the cargo bay together in a wild wheeling jig.

The Captain stood back by the stairs leading up to the upper decks, surveying the scene before him…..

Zoe and Wash, snuggled up to each other, oblivious to the tempo of the music and everything else around them, for that matter, as they slowly made there way around the makeshift "ballroom," just enjoying the moment…. undoubtedly whispering sickening sweet little nothings to each other…..

…Kaylee leading Simon clumsily around the room tripping over his own feet, at least he wasn't planting them in his mouth, as he was sheepishly smiling back to Kaylee, when he wasn't casting a venomous glare toward his sister and the big mercenary…

…..Jayne wildly clomping around with River, a look of total agony on his face as he swung her about; River looking as though she was having the time of her life, as she twirled around, undoubtedly from knowing full well, how much she was tormenting the former.

Mal breathed deep for a moment, folded his hands behind his neck with a satisfied smile on his face, as he took in the somewhat comical spectacle. All was right with the verse. This was his ship, his crew,….. his _family._

It was a good day for Malcolm Reynolds.

* * *

><p>"Dance it up while you can folks."…. Mal hollered out to his frolicking crew, over the sound of fiddles, flutes and drums… "I wanna be off this rock soon as Shepherd's back. Wouldn't do for his majesty the Lord Governor to wander home from a very fine sermon, to find out what we done to his greenhouse…. Not to mention his safe." … he added, casually.<p>

As he was about to turn and head up the stairs, Wash and Zoe came gliding past. Wash tears his attention away from Zoe for a moment and mentions, offhandedly…..

…. "Wave came from an old friend while you were out Mal"…and as the couple drifted away he raised his head again and added, a bit more emphatically…..

… "Sounded urgent"…

Mal nodded in affirmation, as Zoe and Wash slipped away. He turned and started up the stairs and glanced back, one more time, to take in the rare sight of his crew just enjoying themselves, or _almost_ all that is. A slight grin of amusement came over him, as he thought of poor Jayne, in the clutches of their resident psychic/lunatic.

He turned his head back around just in time, to avoid crashing headlong into Inara. A world of tense awkwardness filled the air, as they stand staring at each other, for what seemed to the both of them an eternity….. Finally…..

…. "Mal"…

…. "Uh… Inara"…

He held a hand out to her, with a single grape and offered.. meekly..

… "Grape?"….

She took the offered grape, smiled…. kind of…..and moved on past in silence.

The expression on Mal's face went from "things couldn't possible be better" to a not so slight look of confusion, with just a pinch of melancholia. Why couldn't he ever say the right thing around her? Why did she always confuse him? he wondered. He was starting to wonder if perhaps he had been spending to much time around Dr. Tam. He sighed and continued on up the stairs, but with a marked reduction in vigor.

Down on the dance floor, Zoe gave Wash a quick peck on the cheek, as she abruptly excused herself, leaving him scratching his head, with a dumbfounded look on his face. Before he could even start to theorize on the reason for her sudden departure, however, his attention was drawn to River and Jayne. He watched the new couple in astonished amazement. Jayne was defiantly starting to look all the worst for the wear, as he tried to keep up with the little wisp of a girl, that seemed to posses the energy of a super nova.

Mal made his way up the final set of stairs, leading to the bridge. He paused for a moment at the doorway gazing around the empty bridge, lost in thought. His day had taken a slight turn for the worse. Things wern't near as shinny as they were before.

He shook his head slightly with a sigh and started for the pilot's station to access the Cortex.

…. "Sir?"…

Mal turned back around, leaned against the doorframe slightly to face Zoe, who was just a few steps behind him with a look of mild concern on her face.

…. "It's nothin'…. It's just…."

Zoe continued to stare at him…expressionlessly….. waiting

Mal knew that it was pointless to hide the fact that he was troubled about something. It was like she could see right through him and knew that she was not leaving until she got an answer. He wondered if maybe she'd been hanging around River to much.

…. "We been runnin' on too little coin an' too much trouble for far too long now"…..

Zoe gave a slight nod of affirmation along with an "I'll accept that for now sir" look and added….

…. "We sell the Lassiter, that'll solve half the problem, sir"…

Mal ran his hand through his hair, as he came back with….

…. "Way folks been shyin' away from us, as of late, that don't look to be happenin' any time soon."….

Zoe gave a slight "true enough" nod, as he continued on….

….. "Truth is, we took more green than gold on this job. This keeps up I'm like to call Badger….. see what he got."…

… "Sir, is that _really _such a good idea?"…. Zoe questioned skeptically.

Mal just returned a bright "devil-may-care" smile and turned back toward the pilot's station …. changing the subject…

…. "Best I check that wave, might be Blue Sun telling' me I won their big lottery."….

….. "Didn't think you gambled sir"…. She commented…

He just smiled back, indicating that the discussion was over. She turned and left, as he plopped down into the pilot's seat, fiddled with a few dials and brought up a wave. On one of the screens an image of Bernabe materialized.

He was considerably younger than Mal, about mid thirties or so, somewhat heavier, a bit shaggier of main, but considerably less world weary. All in all though, they could probably have passed as brothers…. or at least cousins.

… "Bernabe, how ya been?"….

… "Mal! Been a dog's age since we've seen you around here."…

… "Now, wait now. Dogs on your world have shortened life spans?"…. Mal commented in his usual cocky manor. He leaned back and folded his hands behind his neck. It was good to hear from an old friend…. especially after the events of the last ten minuets.

..."Maybe. Maybe so. Maybe we all do"…. Bernabe returned with a light hearted chuckle. He paused for a moment as his expression turned a bit more serious and continued on…..

….. "Could use your help, Mal. Have a job need's doing. Don't pay much at all, but I can promise three squares to you and your's, as long as you like. Whenever you like."….

Mal took a breath, scratched his head thoughtfully for a moment before explaining, in a sincere but doubtful tone…

…. "You know I'd _love_ to help you out,….but I got more'n just mouths to feed, I…"

Bernabe continued on, not giving Mal a chance to finish. A slight imploring look came over him…

…. "Haven's pretty far out in the black Mal, I know, but it seems every day there's more trouble headed this way. Rumors of Reavers, pirates… Now slavers. Word is they hit Caridad last week."….

Now he _was_ concerned, and a bit more doubtful of Bernabe's proposition. Mal straightened up in his seat and explained in a skeptical tone….

…. "Caridad? That ain't but a few moons away from you. Me and my crew, we ain't got but a few light arms, were not really set up for…."

Bernabe again cut him off with….

…. "Ain't lookin' for you to fight for us, Mal. We just need pick-up an' delivery of somethin' damned sight bigger'n a few pistols. A big stick to knock them birds right outta the sky."…..

With a slight sigh of relief, Mal leaned back again into the seat and asked, still somewhat guarded…

…."Where's the pick-up?"….

…. "Fort Liberty."… Bernabe responds nonchalantly…

…. "_Fort Liberty!"…._Mal grimaces to himself…. _"A heavily fortified Alliance military base!….He may be an old friend and I wish I could help him, but this is.. is…. no… no"… _He mentally grasped at straws, to come up with a graceful way out of this and then it hits him…and it's also the truth….

…. "Fort Liberty's more'n two days burn behind me. I don't know if I even have enough fuel"...

…. "Mal. You make it here, we'll fuel you up _free_. Before _and _after."….. Bernabe cut him off

The thought of free fuel, after the job was done, as an extra bonus, did brighten things up a bit, but still…. An Alliance military outpost was not on Mal's list of places he would most like to visit.

The "Two Most Wanted" would defiantly have to stay behind on Haven, but if this were to be a simple pick up and delivery, he figured the good doctors services might not be required and if he were not actually along on the job, he wouldn't have to pay him either…another plus.

Also, while having a reader onboard could be an advantage, they had always done just fine…. well ok anyway, _prior_ to the revelation of her talents, not to mention that her being around that many feds would, more likely than not, send her off onto one of her "episodes," nullifying said talents, so no big loss there either.

Jayne, however, was a different matter all together.

Mal was fairly certain he could be trusted under normal circumstances, after their little "heart to heart" talk following the Ariel job. With that many feds around however and potential opportunities for him to set something up, especially on a job that didn't look to pay squat, he figured that it might be best for all concerned not to subject him to that much temptation. He would have to remain behind as well.

The whole thing was starting to sound like a recipe for all manor of ugliness.

…."I don't know, Bernabe."….. Mal responded, his reluctance clearly evident. He grasped at his last remaining straw, in a final attempt to bow out gracefully.

…. "I got a passenger with an awful urgent need to go in the opposite direction and….."

…. "Captain? Do you have a clearer idea of when we'll be arriving at New Melbourne? I need to….."

Mal looked back behind him suddenly, a bit startled and noticed that Inara had just entered the cockpit.

…. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were on a call."….She quickly apologized, with a hint of awkwardness.

….. "No worries, Inara."… he responded, then offered her a tight smile before going on to explain….

…. "But I'm sorry to say we won't be at New Melbourne for a while yet. Just got a job going t'other way."….

The look on Inara's face clearly indicated that she was not happy with the news, but there was also not the slightest indication that she was at all surprised.

…. "Of course you did."…. She sighed, with a roll of her eyes

…. "Business is business."…. Mal explained, with a shrug of his shoulders, as he turned back to the Cortex with newfound enthusiasm, leaving Inara to glare at his back.

….. "Get that fuel ready. We'll be seein' you soon"… Mal cheerfully told Bernabe, as Inara huffed out of the bridge.

Mal's image on the Cortex blinked out and Bernabe scratched his head wondering what it was, that he said, that caused Mal to have such a sudden and drastic change of heart. Whatever it was, he figured it wasn't all that important, after all, beggars couldn't be choosers.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Serenity cruised slowly over Haven's wide dusty main street, named as such more by virtue of being Haven's _only _street. The name street was in itself a misnomer, as in actuality it was nothing more than a broad concourse, lined by a haphazard conglomeration of dirty, low roofed buildings.

It was on the second moon of Deadwood (Seventh planet of the Quing Long-Burnham System), small yet somewhat comfortable and prosperous, by Rim World standards. There was plenty of work, for those willing to work, as evidenced by the numerous head frames, ore crushers and ball mills, surrounding this tiny mining colony.

The ship lazily continued on toward a large open area, past a "bone yard" littered with various types of retired mining equipment, of all shapes and sizes, from piles of old wore out Jack Leg drills, to gargantuan dump trucks, rusting away on weather cracked dry rotting tires.

A group of young children excitedly chased after it and stood back and watched, as Serenity's twin thrusters angled downward, kicking up huge swirling clouds of dust as it gently settled to the ground.

Inside the ship was a hubbub of activity, as her crew made final preparations for a log awaited albeit brief shore leave.

Walsh sat in his seat doing final shutdown checks, while Kaylee was doing the same in the engine room.

Shepherd Book was in his quarters offering prayers, while Simon went about preparing inoculations for the crew, with Inara acting as his assistant.

Jayne was in his bunk, going over his weapons collection. A pronounced scowl on his face, as he had been informed that he had been assigned "Tam sitting" duty here on Haven, while the rest go do the job at Fort Liberty. He knew that he would probably not need to be too heavily armed, but being separated from his "girls" would be hard on him and he was trying to decide which ones to take along. He knew that the Captain would take a dim view of him taking them all.

River stood in her room, mumbling to herself, after filling a small sack with a few changes of clothing and a few other incidentals, with a look of confusion on her face. She seemed to be caught in a hopeless quandary over whether or not she should wear her boots or stick them in the sack with the rest of her clothes and remain barefooted.

Mal was briskly making his rounds doing Captainy things, with Zoe trailing after him, expressing her concerns and possible risks of the upcoming job, to Mal's deaf ears.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bernabe and a half dozen folk were there to greet Wash and Zoe, as they strode down the ramp.

…. "Zoe! Wash!"… Bernabe cried out, before exchanging a vigorous handshake with Wash, that quickly turned into a heartfelt embrace, after which he turned to Zoe, giving her a big hug. The others also offer greetings, in a way that indicated that they too were familiar with the crew of Serenity.

…. "It's good to see you, Bernabe. Been far too long."…

….. "You're more radiant than memory allows, Zoe."… Bernabe returned, while kneeling down and kissing her hand.

…. "Ah, husband… husband…..standing right here!"… Wash cut in, with a mock look of offence, after which Bernabe sprang back up with a laugh, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

…. "What about your missus? Mildred around?"….. Zoe inquired of Bernabe.

…. "Been gone near a week."… he responded with a shake of his head…

..."Took a supply run and blew out her engine on Beaumonde. Otherwise we wouldn't have called on you folks. She's got the kids with her, and is probably just this side of crazy right now."….

…. "Kids?"… Zoe inquired, with a raised eyebrow

…. "As in multiple?"… Wash clarified...

…. "Got us a little girl now too…..Tess."…. He proudly stated and added….

…. "I've got captures."…. as he dug into a pocket, producing them, to share with Zoe and Wash.

Jayne came strolling down the ramp, scowling at the crowd, a bag slung over one shoulder with Vera strapped to the other. Mal and Simon, followed a few paces behind him.

…. "Captain, I _understand _River and me, but"…. Simon paused and grimaced, as Jayne, very loudly, hocked up a "lugi" and spat…

…. "Why does _he_ have to stay?"….

…. "Like I told you, doctor, Fort Liberty's an Alliance military outpost. After Jayne's _uncharacteristic_ heroics on your behalf on Ariel, could be he's every bit as wanted."…..

The three continued on down the ramp, with Jayne in the lead, trying his best to look as intimidating as possible. Mal further explained to Simon….

…. "Folks here are afraid. Might make 'em happier to have an extra gun around. And folks come to Haven for lots of different reasons. Bernabe"…. Mal pointed over to his old friend, who was talking animatedly with Zoe and Wash, as they stopped, while Jayne continued wandering off into the crowd.

…. "He's a good man, fought on the right side in the war. But some here ain't hidin' on account of they're all sugar and nicety inside. Could be you'll be more'n happy to have Jayne along."….

Simon gave him his best "That will be the day" look, but resigned himself to the current situation.

…. "And we can trust him now."…..

They both jump as River came stealthily up behind them, with Kaylee tagging along. She looked to Simon, dressed in a gown, looking something like what might have been worn by Morticia from the "Adams Family," with a sack flung over one shoulder and her boots, tied together by the buckle straps, hanging over the other.

… "Cried wolf… the wolf came. Doesn't want to get bit again."….

Mal ignored River's little speech and turned to Kaylee….

…. "You get us fueled up quick, okay? We got us a schedule to keep."….. While River continued on to Simon, slightly less cryptically….

…. "He doesn't want to buy more apples."…

Kaylee nodded in affirmation to Mal, as he walked off, with River happily skipping along after him, leaving Kaylee and Simon alone. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Simon scratched the back of his neck nervously, while gazing slightly to the ground. Then….

…. "So"...

Kaylee, with her hands folded behind her back and a bright smile responded in kind….

…. "So"...

Not sure as what to say, Simon came up with….

…. "Well, uh…have fun with the…._crime_…on Fort Liberty."….

Kaylee laughed and reassured him with…..

….. "Oh, I don't know if it counts as crime this time. Sounds more like a simple pick-up job."….

…. "Still… Be careful."…

Kaylee, responded, in a softer tone…

…. "You, too."….

Simon gazed at her radiant smiling face, swallowed and took a step closer to kiss her, but she quickly leaned in and gave him a near-sisterly peck on the cheek. Before he could embrace her, she suddenly pulled away. Simon wiped his hands on his vest, not knowing what else to do with them.

As Kaylee backed away, she gave him a quick little smile and wave saying….

…. "You take care of your sister, Simon…..Gotta go. Fuel the ship up."…

And with that, she too turned and disappeared off into the crowd, leaving Simon with a rather dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mal made his way over to Bernabe, while River had become engrossed in trying to catch a small lizard, that she was presently chasing through the nearby brush.

The two men shook hands. Bernabe waved in the general direction of Kaylee, who was at the bottom of the ramp, talking to the locals.

…. "That the new mechanic? She's a damned sight prettier'n that _mechanical genius_ you had last time you set down on Haven. That boy mucked up our filtration system so bad we had to shut down operations for two days."…..

….. "Yeah. She's somethin' special, that girl."…. Mal acknowledged, while casting an admiring glance in her direction, then added offhandedly… "Keeps me sane."

…. "So who's the one drives you t'other way?"… Bernabe added with a slight chuckle.

A pensive look came over Mal's face for a moment, as he noticed Inara and Shepherd Book, in the distance, coming down Serenity's Ramp, to join the festivities and introduce themselves to folks. He remained silent and the two of them stood there in companionable silence, for a moment, as they watched the crew of Serenity and the citizens of Haven mingle.

Mal finally, without taking his eyes off his crew, piped up with…

… "So… it's just a simple pick-up you need, right?"…. and after a second or two, of uncomfortable silence, he sighed, shook his head slightly and added…. with a hint of skepticism in his voice…

…. "It's _never_ simple."…

… "Not _that_ complicated"…. Bernabe countered, also without taking his eyes off the crowd of townfolk and sensing Mal's uneasiness….

… "Fill me in."… Mal came back, sounding a bit more skeptical.

The two men continued to stand next to one another, watching their people, in silence that was a bit more uncomfortable than before. This time Bernabe made the first move…..

… "There's a man on Fort Liberty, Bennett Hicks, a thief by trade, wants to start over fresh. He's contacted us a few times before, but I've been reluctant to let him come in…"

…"Because he might bring Alliance attention."…. Mal quickly supplied for him.

… "Exactly."… Bernabe confirmed, then explained further… "But it turns out he can give us what we need, in exchange for a fresh start. Says he has an inside man with the Alliance."….

… "You trust him?"… Mal queried

… "Remember the part where he's a _thief?"… _Bernabe reminded him with a slight chuckle.

… "So what do you want from me?"… Mal inquired evenly.

Bernabe turned away from crowd, to look at Mal for the first time and stated honestly…..

…. "Your instincts, more'n anything. I didn't serve with you and Zoe, but I heard the stories."…. He paused for a moment, put a hand to Mal's shoulder and continued on with sincerity….

… "I trust you, Mal. What we need here at Haven's somethin' to keep us safe. If it ain't the slavers this week, it'll be Reavers the next. We need to be able to swat them bastards right down."…

… "You'll get your big stick, Bernabe."… He assured him, with a broad smile… "Now where's those three squares you promised? I got me a powerful hungry crew"…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Serenity silently slipped through the boundless expanse of the black. Kaylee made herself at home among the lush furnishings, in the Companion's shuttle, while Inara prepared a pot of tea for the both of them.

… "Everything alright"…. Inara asked, as she sensed a "deeper reason" for Kaylee's visit….. beyond just friendly conversation.

Kaylee hesitated for a moment, then "fessed up."

… "I have a problem, 'Nara."….

She was obviously troubled and you didn't need to be a trained Companion or a Reader to tell. After another short, uncomfortable, pause she came out with it…

… "A Simon problem"….

Inara glanced up from the tea and gave her a look, indicating that she should proceed.

… "You might've noticed that Simon and me, we've been getting closer, recently."….

Inara smiled and admitted….

… "I did. I've also noticed that planets seem to spin and gravity tends to hold things down."…

Despite herself, Kaylee laughed, then resumed her serious demeanor and continued…..

…"I don't want to speak for Simon….. I never know what's going on in that boy's head"...

…. "That's because he's a boy"….. Inara interjected calmly

…. "But I'm thinking that he wants to move things in a more….. intimate direction."….. Inara handed Kaylee her tea, sat down across from her and began, with a composed smile…..

… "Kaylee, I'm fairly certain you don't need my advice. But if you ask nicely, I might be swayed into parting with a companion trade secret or two that would make the good doctor's toes curl."…..

… "That's not it, Inara."…. Kalee clarified, paused momentarily and explained…

… "I don't want to."….

Inara blinked, slightly mystified ….

…. "But I thought… ?"

…. "Oh ya, I _did_"… Kaylee quickly pointed out, then went on to explain…

…"But I just… After that bounty hunter, I don't feel right inside."….

A look of concern and empathy crept over Inara's face, as she queried…

…. "He didn't…"

…. "Oh no!… it's not like that."…. Kaylee emphatically corrected, knowing what Inara was suspecting…

…."He didn't lay a hand on me, 'Nara. But he could've. He could've so easy. And I just haven't felt right since."…..

Inara took a sip of her tea, with a contemplative look, then…..

…. "Jubal Early might not have touched you physically, but he touched you mentally, emotionally. It's still assault. He made you feel unsafe in your home, here on Serenity."….

Kaylee brightened up slightly as she realized that Inara knew exactly what she was going through…

… "Right. I just don't feel safe. And I don't know how open I can be with Simon. I just feel so stupid."…..

… "Honey, there's nothing to feel stupid about." …. Inara assured her. She leaned over and put a comforting hand on her arm and explained….

…. "What you're feeling is perfectly natural. Simon is a good man. He'll wait. And when the time is right, it will be right, for both of you"…..

Kaylee took a drink of her tea with a relieved look….

…. "Thanks, 'Nara. I'm just glad I have you here to talk to. I don't know what I'd do without you."….

Inara tensed slightly, but remained silent. She took a long drink of her tea instead, with a somewhat pensive air about her. Finally, Kaylee chirped up with….

… "So what's going on with you and the Captain these days? I've been sort of noticing a… vibe"….

… "There's no vibe"….. Irara stated flatly

… "Wash says he thinks there's more looks between the two of you these days"…. Kaylee continued on, not picking up on the uneasiness creeping into Inara's demeanor.

…. "There are no looks! There's no vibe!"…. Inara categorically stated, as she bolted up from her seat, went over, in a huff and poured herself another cup of tea. After a moment, after her composure had returned, she turned back to Kaylee with her normal gracious smile….

…. "More tea?"….

* * *

><p>Zoe and Captain Reynolds stood behind Wash, as he piloted Serenity down through and out of a low cloud layer, bringing Fort Liberty into view.<p>

It was a small, tight looking walled city built up against the side of a low mountain. Filled with sharp-edged, institutional-looking buildings, the place was certainly no Persephone, but was still much more civilized than most of the other places that Serenity frequented.

All in all, it had the feel of an industrial complex that sprang up to service a military outpost, which is exactly what it was. Giant mounted cannons, with barrels ten meters long, dotted the wall surrounding the city, each cannon manned by a uniformed soldier. As a precautionary measure, on the Alliance's part, as Serenity flew in, one of the cannons tracked the ship.

After settling down onto their assigned landing pad, Wash commented, while going through his shutdown procedure…

… "Ah, yes. Beautiful, scenic, downtown Fort Liberty. Where you can get arrested for breathing."….

… "Then maybe you should keep your mouth shut, honey."… Zoe commented, but with her special "reserved for Wash smile."

… "Look, I'm just saying, Alliance military outpost, us… crooks… Is this really the best plan ever?"… Wash retorted with more than a hint of exasperation.

… "I'll get our man Hicks, he'll tell us where the package is, we'll get it, and be out of the world again and back to Haven in time for dinner. Simple."…. Mal explained nonchalantly, to nobody in particular.

… "I do like dinner at Haven. Mildred makes a great shepherd's pie…." Wash commented, to take his mind off the present situation

… "I'm sure that's exactly how it'll work out, sir."…. Zoe commented to Mal, mostly ignoring Wash's comment.

"…..even though I don't think she uses real shepherd in it. Still, we better keep an eye on Book."….. Wash continued on, injecting a spot of humor into the situation.

…. "In and out, Zoe. No problems."… Mal casually explained to Zoe, as he smartly turned and headed off the bridge.

…. "Want to pick up your lottery winnings while you're in town, too, sir?"….. Zoe queried after him, with a slight smirk as he was leaving.

. He simply waved his hands in the air slightly, without looking back or speaking, as he strode down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mal, squired Inara through the busy, early evening crowd, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. It was just after shift change at the base and the street was fairly crowded, consisting mainly of laborers and off duty military personnel and of all things….they're in mid-argument.

"…. am I gonna get you to New Melbourne? Oh, I don't know. Maybe the day after you finally 'fess up to the crew that you're leaving."… Mal went on

…. "I'll tell them when I'm ready. When they're ready."…Inara snapped back at him.

… "Seems to me that would be about three weeks after I drop you off, rate you're going!"…. Mal shot back, as he glanced downward to hide his face, from an approaching group of what appeared to be high ranking Alliance officers.

… "Which will be long after River is older and grayer than Shepherd Book, at the rate _you're_ going!"…. Inara huffed back at him, as they continued on through the bustling crowd, more than a few of which had startined to notice of their little "discussion."

… "At least I'm not living a lie!"…..

… "No, you just don't tell people what they need to know!"….

… "Just like you! but I didn't have to go to whore school to learn how!"…..

Inara was prepariring a comeback, with something about "petty thieves," when they both noticed they had gathered an audience.

Mal granced around the crowd with a tight lipped smile and suggested to Inara, out of the corner of his mouth…..

… "Maybe we should save this discussion until we're back on the ship."….

Inara nodded cordially to their new found "fans," her demeanor full of "move along, nothing to see here" and responded to Mal's little suggestion, discreetly with…

… "You've certainly had worse ideas."….

Mal, however, was now oblivious to the dispersing crowd and simply said…

… "We're here"…

He was looking ahead to a large gaudy multi colored sign that said, between it's blaring flashes, surprisingly enough….

…. **BAR**….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mal and Inara stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene before them.

It was dimly lit, smokey and crowed with a large fan hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, slowly revolving in a futile attempt to circulate the thick stuffy air. All in all, it had the look of what you might imagine of some seedy, early twentieth century waterfront dive, back in old Earth-That-Was Shanghai or Singapore.

Unlike the street outside, no one here seemed to be wearing military uniforms, most likely because it had probably been posted as off limits, to the fine upstanding Alliance personnel.

… "Looks like your kind of place"…. Inara mentioned as she glanced around the hazy den of iniquity.

Before Mal could conjur up a comeback, Inara motioned discreetly toward the far end of the bar…. saying in a hushed voice…

…. "That your man over there?"…

He glanced over to where she had indicated and thought to himself….

…_. "Why can't it ever be simple?"…_

He let out a long drawn out sigh and responded with….

… "Would seem about right."….

Without another word he shouldered his way through the crowd toward…..

…. Bennett Hicks; He was in his late teens, gawky, awkward, with curly hair and a startled look on his face. The look most likely came from the fact that he'd been shoved up against and bent backwards over the bar, by a huge thug that was holding a large metal beer mug menacingly over his face.

Bennett's assailant was about a solid 6' 4" or better and a virtual slab of muscle, with extensive tattoos and facial scars. A single gold earring dangled from one of his cauliflower ears that protruded from a shaved head, that looked like it served more as a knot at the top of his spine, to keep it from unraveling, than to house any sort of "gray matter."

…"Told you, boy!.. our business is done when I say it's done!"….. the big bruiser roared, while raising his beer mug up over Bennett's face….

"Listen, I…" Hicks meekly attempted to persuade the brute from smashing his face in, with the upheld mug, when suddenly…

… "Excuse me?"…

The big thug and Hicks, the best he could, turned slightly to see Mal standing there, thumbs hooked in his belt with a big broad tight lipped, cavalier smile adorning his face.

… "Bennet Hicks?"… Mal inquired at the boy, pinned down against the bar.

He nodded slightly, or as best he could, given his present circumstances.

Mal then turned to the big baffoon and asked with a straight face…..

… "Don't you folk have any rules of conduct in this fine establishment?"…

… "Rules!… in here!"…. he roared in disbelief….

… "Oh, ok.. so no rules?"…. Mal responded, then with a slight shrug, he quickly gave the big brute a swift kick in the nuts followed by an uppercut to the face, flattening his nose, as he doubled over with his eyes bulging out.

As the big bully disappeared into the crowd, hunched over in agony and clutching his nose, Inara came up behind Mal, saying with a sigh….

… "Never a dull moment, Captain Reynolds."…

Mal ignored her, for the most part and turned to Bennett, straightening his shirt.

… "I know you?"… Hicks queried with a puzzled look..

… "Bernabe sent me. You have his package ready?"…

… "Not yet, I… uh..." Bennet dithered nervously

From the look on Mal's face it was plain to see that he was less than pleased. Inara rolled her eyes as if to say, "Now why doesn't this supprise me"

… "Well, get it ready, boy. I want to be packed up and off this rock 'fore anyone even realizes I'm here."… Mal demanded, quite forcefully.

… "There might be a problem, sir."…. Hicks responded glancing slightly in the direction that his former assailant had disappeared off to.

… "What kinda problem might that be? Bernabe told me you had a inside man, could get you everything you need."…. Mal inquired, his patience quickly coming to an end.

… "I did, Gleason."….

… "Did?"… Mal queried with, a sickening feeling forming in his gut. Before he could inquire further, to confirm what he hoped wasn't the case, Hicks saved him the trouble with….

… "I think you just broke his nose"…

… "And I think he's come back to repay the favor"… he announced, while looking past Mal and Inara.

The latter turned suddenly to be greeted by the sight of Gleason, walking a bit more upright but still clutching his nose, flanked by three of his Alliance buddies, of equal stature, bullying their way through the crowd toward them and they don't look at all happy.

As they approach, Mal's mouth drops open slightly as he whispered to himself…..

… "Zài suoyou de pēngjí kōngjiān xī yùnqì, ….why can't things _ever _be simple?"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

The "Blue Dragon's" far distant bluish white disk, burned high in the night sky, casting a faint eerie glow on the rugged rocky terrain. Burnham, the source of heat and life giving rays, to the outer planets and moons of the Quing-Long Burnham system had set behind the craggy hills surrounding Haven, along with the giant reflective orb of Deadwood.

The days on this arid little moon were hot and dusty, but the heat of the day rapidly dissipated into the black, come nightfall, due to the extremely dry climate, especially on nights such as this.

There was a pronounced chill forming in the air, as Jayne Cobb donned the very cunning looking orange wool hat, his Mother had made for him, while finishing off the rest of the evening meal and making his rounds picking off the plates, whatever leftovers the others had left behind.

Simon and Bernabe sat at one of the many folding tables. The three of them were under a huge revival type tent, expansive enough to seat nearly fifty comfortably, with strings of Japanese style lanterns, at the North end of Main Street. They were pretty much alone, as dinner had been over for sometime now and the chilly night air had motivated most others to migrate down to the South end of town, where a blazing bonfire was beckoning.

After awhile, the three of them also thought it a good idea to wander on down and join in on the festivities. It was a rare occasion to have friendly visitors on this lonely little moon, so it served as an excuse for a late night shindig. It looked as if they had planed to get all the mileage out of it as possible.

River had disappeared earlier after one of her mysterious, short cryptic speeches, that Simon had somewhat interpreted as meaning she had an urgent need to find something, what that was, he had no idea.

The people here seemed friendly enough. Bernabe had convinced him that she would be safe and it would probably be good for her to explore around a little on her own. With a bit of reluctance he finally relented. Jayne's only thought, at the time, was that he was happy that she'd be _somewhere else_ and with any luck, she might fall down an old mine shaft somewhere.

Bernabe, Simon and Jayne strolled leisurely away from the tent, Simon and Bernabe in the lead conversing, with Jayne following a few paces behind in silence, picking his teeth.

… "I must say, Bernabe, that's one of the finest meals I've had in a long time."…. Simon complemented their host.

… "Got a garden up in the hills. Sissy Temkin stays out there most days, claims she can grow most anything."….. Bernabe explained…

… "I'm inclined to agree."… Simon returned..

As the trio continued on toward the bonfire, folks started meandering past, often offering some greeting to Bernabe, who nodded or waved in response.

… "I'm just sorry we didn't have any meat for our fine visitors."…. Bernabe lamented, in an apologetic tone.

Simon's response was just a look conveying the idea that it was fine and couldn't have been better either way, while a look of shock, suspicion and worry came over Jayne, as he bellowed out…

… "No meat! What the gorram díyú was in the stew!"…

… "Mushrooms"… Bernabe explained, with a slight shrug.

Suddenly, a rapid clomping sound was heard, followed soon after by River, much to Simon's relief and Jayne's vexation, charging in from out of the darkness.

She's now _wearing_ her boots, as opposed to having them slung over her shoulder. The filmy "Adams Family" style gown, she was wearing earlier, had been replaced by a slightly heavier plaid, dress that hung down slightly below her knees, however only about the lower four inches of it were visible, due to the heavy oversized baggy gray sweater, she had on over it.

She rushed up to them smiling and laughing. An apple could be seen just peeking out from under the right sleeve of her ill-fitting sweater, which she deftly presented to Jayne, by practically shoving it into his face.

Jayne flinched slightly, as it was thrust toward him, while she chirped…..

…. "Here, you've been good, you can have this"….

He cautiously took the apple and glared at both it and her in distrust.

Simon glanced at his sister for a moment, but did his best to ignore the interchange, by turning back to conversation with Bernabe.

… "Mushrooms?"…

… "You'd be amazed what we can grow in spent mineshafts."… Bernabe commented with a touch of pride.

The quartet continue on toward the fire, with Bernabe and Simon engaged in congenial conversation.

Following along behind, Jayne sniffed his "gift" from River with suspicion, pulled out his knife and probed for a hidden grenade, all the while keeping a wary eye on her, as she occasionally glanced over to him with her mischievous grin.

They finally arrived at the fires edge, where dozens of folks are lounging, relaxing, and laughing. They shout greetings to Bernabe, and more than a few address the newcomers from Serenity by name.

…. "And now that suppers over, it's time for the three D's"….. Bernabe announced.

… "Three D's?"… Simon queried with a puzzled look….

… "Drinking, dancing, and dessert."… Bernabe clarified

… "Dancing?"…. River chirped excitedly

… "Drinking? And dessert?"… Jayne piped in, almost in unison with River, forgetting all about wondering why she seemed hell-bent on tormenting him and added…

… "Gotta have me some words with Mal. _We_ never get dessert. 'cept on birthdays."…

… "Doane? A jaunty tune, if you please!"… Bernabe shouted out to one of the men in the crowd.

With that, Doane, a rather scrappy looking fellow with a miner's helmet complete with cap lamp, perched on his head, pulled out a guitar, while he made gestures to a few others. He made his way to the other side of the fire, where a makeshift stage had been set up and began to play. He was soon joined by a couple of fiddlers and a man twanging away on a Jew's Harp.

About half the crowd gravitated over to the dance area, while the rest circulated about, passing around bottles and pieces of pie.

Jayne, munching away on a piece of pie, wandered away into the crowd. Now that the Doc's crazy sister had seemed to become bored with pestering him, perhaps he could find him some "trim" before the night was over, he was hoping. It had been a long time and he was about due.

River glanced over to Simon with an imploring look and after a moment he, somewhat reluctantly, gave a nod of approval. At that, she too scampered off excitedly, through the throng of folk, toward the dancing area, leaving Simon and Bernabe alone.

… "So you're Mal's doctor, huh?"…. Bernabe inquired congenially.

… "Yes."… Simon answered in a guarded tone of voice.

… "And your sister…?"… He inquired casually.

… "Is just my sister. And a passenger. Is there any reason you need to know?"… Simon came back smartly, in a suspicious tone.

… "Just trying to make conversation, friend.".. Bernabe came back, slightly apologetically…

…."Most folks here have things they don't care to talk about. But some come here to talk about those things 'cause they ain't got nowhere else to do it. No harm meant."….

Simon accepted that, silently nodded and relaxed slightly. They stand in companionable silence for a moment or two till a passer by offers a bottle to Bernabe. He takes a swig then passes it to Simon.

"Oh, no, I couldn't."… He declines, holding his hands out in front of him

… "Sure?"… Bernabe reiterates, still holding the offered bottle out to Simon.

The laid back atmosphere was even giving Simon the urge to loosen up a bit. He looked at the bottle, looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching or not and after a moment….

… "Why not?"…

He took a little sip and looked over to Bernabe, who was just staring back at him with an expectant look. Finally Simon tilted the bottle up and took a deep draw, as Bernabe gave him an approving slap on the back.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jayne wandered around through the crowd, stuffing his fourth piece of pie into his mouth with one hand and still holding his knife, with the "questionable apple" stuck on the end of it, with the other.

One of the townfolk happened by and offered him a bottle, that he hardily accepted. He washed down the last piece of pie with it and gluged down another long deep drink, as his attention was drawn to the dance area. There seemed to be quite a ruckus going on over there; he scowled down at the passer by for a moment, offered him the apple, which he took cautiously off the end of Jayne's knife and Jayne headed off toward the music to investigate…. keeping the bottle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Simon, in spite of himself, was actually starting to relax and enjoy the party. He and Bernabe were now sitting on a log swapping stories and an occasional joke, when his attention was diverted to the dancing crowd, around the far side of the bonfire. It seemed as if everyone have stopped dancing and was hootin' and hollerin' while clapping in time with music, that was punctuated by an occasional whistle and "cat call." He stood up and craned his neck around, in an attempt to discern what all the commotion was about. The new relaxed and laid back _Simon Tam _made a quick exit, as the stone faced, pompous _Dr. Tam _returned from his brief sabbatical, upon discovery of the reason for all the revelry.

It was River.

She had quite an audience, most of which were men, as she danced alone in a wild high stepping "Clog Dance," in perfect time to the fast jaunty rhythm, provided by Doane's little band. From the wide beaming smile on her face, it seemed as if she was literally drinking in the attention she was getting, as she whipped her dress around, twirled and kicked her legs out to the sides, high up over her head.

The music and clapping increased in tempo, as she cavorted around the dance area with increased abandon. Twirling around to the edge of the hooting crowd, she reached out and grabbed a man's wrist, pulling him out to the middle of the so called dance dloor, where they wildly clogged around together for a moment or two. He spun her around and she reached out with her other arm, grabbed another man's hand and switched partners without missing a beat. In a frenzy of laughter and unbridled energy, she danced with a dozen or more men, in a span of just a minuet or two.

She switched partners again, but this time a slightly startled look came over her, as she found herself with…..

…. Simon…..

…. who grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her suddenly.

… "You made the world stop spinning, Simon."… she remarked, with a shadowing of disappointment in her voice, as her normal blank expression returned.

"That's enough for tonight"….. Simon stated sternly, as he put a protective arm around her and pulled her away from the crowd, much to the chagrin of many of the men, as evidenced by a few boo's and hisses.

Her bright glowing smile returned for a moment, as she looked back over her shoulder, bidding good-by to her fans, Jayne, oddly enough, being among them.

As he escorted her toward Bernabe's home, where he had promised them all food ang lodging, until Serenity's return, the only words that were spoken where by River, with a sigh of defeat…..

…. "He didn't like the apple"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Zoe and Wash stood in the cargo bay in a discussion when they noticed the captain hobbling up the ramp, with Inara and a stranger, carrying a beat up looking leather back-pack, his contact they figure, helping him along.

Mal was a sight; he had an enormous fat lip, one entire side of face was all puffy looking and turning a dark shade of purple, with an eye nearly swollen shut. Dried blood, obviously his own, caked whatever part of his visage that wasn't bruised and battered, along with the entire front of his shirt, as he winced in agony with every step.

… "Pack up! We're leavin'!"…. Mal announced forcefully, or as best he could, in a pained, mush mouthed voice, with a slight nasal tone.

… "What happened, sir?"…. Zoe inquired with a deadpan look

… "I don't see any cargo. Should there be cargo?"…. Wash further inquired.

… "_Ain't_ no cargo. Just a whole lotta _hurt_."….. Mal responded, wincing with every word.

…. "Captain…." …. Hicks started to say

…. "Wash, I want us out of this world. Now."…. The Captain commanded, cutting off and ignoring Hicks.

…. "Captain Reynolds…." Hicks tried again, this time being cut off by Zoe…..

…. "What about the job?"….

…. "We ain't _got one_. Boy here don't have the goods ready, and I ain't about to sit around waitin' to get nabbed by the local authorities. Who are awful unfriendly, I might add."…. Mal explained….

…. "Captain, this don't change nothin'."… Hicks pointed out, finally getting a word in.

…. "Other'n my urgent need to get to my personal doctor to see to it that my nose grows back at a more appealin' angle!"….. Mal exclaimed back, with an incredulous look, trying to peek through his battered features. He waves slightly in Inara's direction and continues on with….

…. "Sides, I got a passenger needs to get to New Melbour…."

…. " Mal!"…. Inara cuts him off, then glances around to Wash and Zoe uncomfortably, before putting on a smile that is obviously contrived.

…. "We're going to New Melbourne?"…. Wash queries with a stupid look on his face, turns to Zoe and continues on, a little more dramatically….

…. "Did you know we were going to New Melbourne?"….

….. of which Zoe's response was to just stare back with her arms crossed, giving him a "shush stupid" look, with Inara stating emphatically, while trying her best to maintain her composure….

…. "We're not going to New Melbourne!"….

There's an awkward silence for a moment. Zoe and Wash weren't sure, although Zoe had her suspicions, what that was all about. Inara just smiled uncomfortably, with a smile that was far from her professional standards of believability.

Hicks took advantage of the uncomfortable silence, to make a final plea…

…. "I swear, Captain. You still have a job. If you want it."…..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jayne would have much preferred to have stayed out a little longer, but after Simon had essentially "pooped the party," most all of the menfolk had drifted on home and it was then that he realized that Haven had a severe shortage of available womenfolk…. like none at all.

That being what it was, he made his way back to Bernabe's place for the night. Still hungry upon entry, he propped Vera up against a large overstuffed chair, in the living room and headed for the kitchen, in search of a late night snack. He returned shortly, with a "Fruity-Oat-Bar" in his mouth and the opened box in his hand.

It was a small but comfortable room, the only furnishings being four rather worn, but likewise comfortable chairs and a floor lamp. As he made his way over to the chair that Vera was leaning against, he shoved another over closer to it, plopped down in the former while propping his feet up on the latter, leaned back and munched away thoughtfully on another oat bar.

His thoughts drifted back to when River was dancing around the bonfire, the way she moved, the energy she had and he had to admit to himself, that while the little freak was loonier than a Beylixian Ice Snake and about as much fun as an ulcerated molar, she wasn't too bad to look at….. from a safe distance…..

….. _"What a gorram waste"…. _He thought to himself...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Simon had just finished administering a sedative to River to help her sleep, in the room Bernabe had provided for them. It, like the living room, was small, but had a good sized comfortable bed for River and a small cot for himself set up in the corner. He didn't really care for the idea of sharing a room with his sister, as they were a little too old for that, but as long as they had separate sleeping arrangements and she slept in a gown, while he remained clothed, he figured it would be acceptable. Also, as the only other option was to sleep in the living room with Jayne, it would have to do.

He felt bad that he had to interrupt her fun earlier, as there had only been a few other times, since their joining up with the crew of Serenity, that he had seen her as happy and full of joy. Had he let it continue, however, he was sure that it would have, sooner or late, developed into something serious, that she would not be able to deal with and most likely sooner than later.

She just loved to dance and as innocent as she was, he was certain that she had no idea of the mental images, passions and desires she was stirring up, in a mob of liquored-up Rim World miners.

He was further saddened, as he watched her drift of to sleep, when he realized that even if he could find away to make her nightmares go away, that she would still be and probably always would be, severely mentally handicapped. There was little or nothing he or anyone else could do about that. Her brain had been surgically altered at the Academy, lobotomized essentially, which was irreversible.

He knew that she would always need him. Even if they _weren't_ on top of the ten most wanted list, he knew that neither of them could ever have a normal life. She would be forever denied the simple pleasures of that "first crush," "first kiss," that most girls her age had already experienced. Never would she be able to simply settle down with some future "Mister Wonderful" and raise a family of her own, or even use her vast intellect to start out on some rewarding career, or be productive in any way.

Likewise, as a result, there was so much that would be denied to him, she would always be his ward; a burden and when he was perfectly honest with himself, he did at times resent it, even though he knew it wasn't right. Be that as it may, however, he would always be there for her, in spite of himself.

He looked down at River sleeping peacefully and wondered what they both could have aspired to, had things been different. He would have probably been on his way to being chief surgeon at the finest hospital back on Osiris. River, most likely would have been well on her way to being a "cutting edge" research scientist, perhaps even secured a position with the Blue Sun corp. with their research and development team, maybe even CEO eventually. How proud he could have been of her.

Leaning down he ran his fingers through her hair a few times, tucked her in and gave her a little kiss on her forehead….

…. "Goodnight mei-mei"…. he whispered, slightly over a breath and the only thing he could think of was…..

….. _"What a gorram waste"…._

Quietly shutting the door to their room behind him, Simon walked down the hallway toward the living room, deep in pensive thought. The party outside seemed to have died down and he no longer had a stomach for it anyway. He didn't want to risk disturbing River, by being in the room with her, until he was certain she was deep asleep, so there wasn't much to do, other than just lounge around in the main room, until he was sleepy.

Upon entering the living room, he noticed, much to his displeasure, that Jayne was already back as well. He could tell that their resident ape-man was a firm believer in taking full advantage of someone's hospitality, as he had rearranged the furniture more to his liking, lounging back in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the back of another. One hand was stuffed into a box of Fruity Oat Bars while he munched away with an occasional crumb falling out of his mouth. A little pile of spent wrappers was growing on an arm of the chair he was sitting in.

His first thought was to simply slip outside and find some quite peaceful spot to be by himself and just think about things for awhile, but the thought of leaving River alone, under the same roof with Jayne, who probably had God only knows what on his mind, was totally unacceptable.

As he stepped through the door, he mentally braced himself for one of Jayne's inane comments, which he figured was quickly forthcoming, as he made his way to a chair, that was as far away from the big goon as the tiny confines of the room would allow.

Jayne did not disappoint.

No sooner had Simon settled into a chair….

…. "Awful nice of Bernabe to put us up for the night. 'Specially after the way you pissed all prissy-like on the town bonfire."….

…. "She was drawing too much attention."…. Simon responded flatly, his chin resting on folded hands, staring straight ahead, trying his best to maintain his cool.

Jayne stuffed another oat bar into his mouth, before he had even swallowed the rest of the previous one, sending a little avalanche of crumbs down his goatee and queried….

…. "That it, Doc? Or was she just drawin' a kind of attention _you_ don't like?"…..

Simon remained silent, but by the expression on his face it was plain that his patience was wearing thin, as Jayne went on….

…. "She's your sister and all, and, sure, she's crazy as a moon-faced wolf pup in heat…."

Simon, his patience quickly coming to an end, raised his head up from his hands, glared over to Jayne and cut him off with…..

…. "Is this supposed to be helping in some way?"…..

…. "Look, Doc, you an' me, we know she's crazy, but to lots of other folks, she's just a girl."…..

While Jayne's last comment was hardly relevant to the situation, as that was precisely the thing that he had been concerned about, it didn't really offend him. Perhaps he had misjudged him?…Was he maybe, in his simple minded Cro-Magnon way, just trying to be helpful? he thought for a fleeting moment….. until…..

…. "An' she certainly ain't ill-formed, if you know what I'm sayin'."….. Jayne went on to say, while stuffing the last oaty bar into his mouth.

If looks could kill, not only would have Jayne be dead, but he wouldn't have even been born, nor would his progenitors, back for about the last three generations.

…. "That's my _sister_ you're talking about!"…. Simon spat, as he bolted up from his chair, looking like he was about half a click from taking a swing at him.

Jayne just grinned, well pleased with himself for getting the good Doctor's shorts in a bind, as he crumpled up the now empty "Fruity Oat Bar" box. Then his face lit up, as if hit by a sudden inspiration, before delivering the Coup de Grace….

…."Hey Doc… maybe you should make sure _more_ folks know she's your sister. Tha'd be reason an'a _half_ for a man to wanna stay away."….


	2. Big Stick 2

**A/N...**Please read **all** the beginnig notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one before proceeding...

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Big Stick (Conclusion)

Hicks looked downright depressed, as he sat at the table in Serenity's dinning area. He had tried to get the captain to reconsider, but his first impression of Malcolm Reynolds was that he was the type of man that once he had decided on a course of action, there was little anyone could do to dissuade him from it. He figured that his opportunity for a new start in life had just gone down the proverbial "tubes." He figured that he would most likely simply be put off the ship here at Fort Liberty, to face his old "friend" Gleason alone, who, after this evenings turn of events, would definitely have a new "bone to pick" with him.

The rest of the crew, minus the Captain, were sitting around him in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, not really knowing what to do or say. Mal had ordered Wash to get them off world ASAP, but as Hicks had claimed that the job was still on, if he chose to pursue it and Mal had not commented on the proposal, before he had limped out of the room. He was in a quandary as to what he should do, let alone as to the fate of their new "guest." If they just left him there, he was certain that the poor kid would be facing all manor of ugliness and if they left _with_ him onboard, they could be condemning him to take a little "walk in the black," if that had _not_ been Mal's intention.

Shepherd Book finally broke the ice with…

… "How exactly did this all happen, son?"…

… "Mal"….. Inara tersely supplied, with her best "How do you think it happened" look.

…. "No. Was my fault. Captain Reynolds was just tryin' to help."…. Hicks corrected, while shaking his head slightly and looking down at the table.

…. "That's our captain, alright. He ain't one to ask questions."… Kaylee chirped in' while putting a comforting hand on Hick's shoulder.

…. "Hey! I'm standin' right here!"…. A very nasal sounding voice blurted in, from behind them…

They all turned and looked. Mal was standing in the doorway, with a large piece of gauze over his misshapen nose and a spider web of adhesive tape, fanning out in all directions from it. It was a makeshift job of doctorin' at best and looked somewhat comical at that.

Wash started to comment, but what could be seen of his facial expression, peeking out from under his "artwork," clearly indicated that he was in no better humor than before. He quickly reconsidered and remained silent.

… "Look, boy"….. The Captain addressed Hicks….

… "I'll take you to Haven. Bernabe, he's a reasonable sort…"

… "He won't turn you away."…. Zoe added evenly, but with a reassuring look.

… " Might not turn me away, but he certainly ain't gonna pay me, I show up empty-handed."….. Hicks lamented, still looking down at the table.

…. "_Pay_ you? He was gonna _pay_ you?"…. Mal exclaimed, with his voice jumping an octave.

…. "Just room and board. For a few weeks. Till I find my place."…. Hicks looked up from the table finally and clarified, calming Mal down a mite.

…. "There's another issue here beyond the boy, Captain."…. Book interjected.

…. "What might that be, Shepherd?"….

… "Seems to me you promised your friend Bernabe a package. Seems to me it's something he needs."… Book pointed out.

Mal paused for a moment, with a slight lump in his throat. He _had_ promised Bernabe… but no, this was beyond his control.

…. "_He's_ the one can't deliver!"…. He exclaimed, while deftly pointing at Bernabe, his voice threatening to go falsetto.

…. "Haven's a place we've always been welcome, sir. Not sure I like the idea of breaking with Bernabe over something like this."….. Zoe stated evenly

…. "Bernabe's a friend, Mal."….Wash pointed out, in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

…. "Captain, even without Gleason's help, we can make this work."…. Bernabe pointed out, with a slight imploring look.

Mal just stood there and glared at everyone for a moment, wondering if anyone had happened to notice the condition of his face. He then motioned for Zoe to follow him over to a far corner of the room, for a conference. With the eyes of the others fixed on them, Mal glanced back over his shoulder, turned back to Zoe and whispered…..

…. "Conjure Bernabe had an _inkling_ somethin' like this might happen."…..

…. "Really? Bernabe must not like you much."…. She added, with a slight note of humor peeking out from her stoic features, while touching his nose with a grimace.

…. "No, not my face. Told me to trust my instincts. Mine and yours. What do yours say?"…..

…. "I think the boy's earnest, sir."…..

That was not exactly what Mal wanted to hear, but still, he really couldn't argue the point in good conscience. He gave a solemn nod and confirmed….

…. "I agree. Much as I mightn't want to."….

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the group and announced…

…. "Settle in, folks. Looks like we'll be at Fort Liberty, at least a while longer."…..

The tense air in the dinning area lifted. Hicks was visibly relieved. Wash smiled at the Captain while Book, who was now standing, just offered a silent nod of approval.

Mal marched over to where Hicks was standing and while glaring down at him…

…. "Now, you're the thief, boy, so this is your show. I ain't comin' up with no plan myself, and if you tell me something sounds like it's gonna get me and mine pinched, you're off this boat."…

Hicks just nodded humbly while Mal elaborated further….

… "An' if you're playin' some game, you're gonna lose, _Dohnlu-ma_?"….

… "Perfectly. I don't want to cross you, sir. Never much wanted to be a thief, but it seemed preferable to bein' starved. Got a second chance, and I don't see no reason to waste it."…. Hicks explained timidly and added….

…. "Plus, I have to admit that I am Xiàng yīnjīng dàxiao  
>Shi scared'a you right now….<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Simon Tam awoke with a start. He bolted up from his cot in, Bernabe's room and heard voices comming from the front of the house. They were unclear but with a sound of urgency. Glancing over to River's bed, he noticed it was vacant.

… "River?"… he called out, while glancing around the room. His first thoughts were that she had wandered off and there had been an incident of some sort, involving her.

Hastily, he swung his legs off the cot, slipped on his shoes and stood up, almost passing out. Steadying himself, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes to get his bearings. As the woozy bleariness, from being suddenly awakened from a deep sleep, subsided to an acceptable level, he bolted out the door toward the living room.

A smile of relief came to his face, when he noticed River leaning against the door frame, leading to the living room. The smile was soon replaced with a scowl, however, as he came up behind her and realized she was intently watching Jayne, with his back to her, absently sharpening a knife in the same chair he had been in earlier.

River looked back over her shoulder at Simon, giving him a content, pleasant looking smile as he approached. Without a word spoken, he gently took her shoulder and forced her to walk with him, through the living room to the front door, where Bernabe and Doane were discussing something, with more than a hint of concern.

River complied without incident, but cast a few glances back to whom she had been watching, as they made their way toward the door, separating the living room from the front porch.

… "You sure?"….

… "Pretty gorram sure, Bern."…. Simon overheard, as he approached with his sister in tow.

… "What's going on?"…. Simon, asked somewhat guarded, as he was still not absolutely sure that what ever was being discussed, so urgently, was not something that his sister may have ignited.

They both stop and stare at him for a moment, with a grave look. Then Bernabe "spelled it out."...

… "Just got word that slavers hit Archon Point."….

… "Good bet that we're next on the list."…. Doane threw in.

… "Mal an' them ain't back soon, won't be none for 'em to come back to."….. Bernabe concluded solemnly.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mal sat at his usual spot, with Zoe at his side, at the head of the table. At the far end sat Hicks, with Kaylee nearby. Mal glared at him for a moment in uncomfortable silence then blurted out….

… "You had the night to think on it, Hicks. Dazzle me."….

Another moment of tense silence passed, as Mal continued to stare, in anticipation of hearing Hicks's "grand plan." Cautiously, Hicks started in….

… "Well, see…" … He swallowed and looked over to Kaylee for support. She nods approvingly, while laying a hand on his shoulder and he continued…..

… "I ain't a thief who's good at takin' things."….

… "Boy, that is _not_ a confidence-inspirin' beginnin'."…. Mal commented sharply, while rising from his seat with his fists jammed into the table and leaning toward him.

Hicks was a bit shaken by Mal's latest outburst, while Zoe suggested….

… "I think we should at least hear him out sir"….

Mal returned to his seat, leaned back while crossing his arms and gave him a, not so approving, nod to continue…..

… "I'm good with computers… Systems and such. I ain't no Mister Universe…."

… "Who?"… Mal inquired in a puzzled tone.

… "But I ain't half bad."…. Hicks continued on, ignoring Mal's question.

… "So, see, I don't take things so much as I make 'em disappear. Livin' on Fort Liberty, so many supplies floating this way and that, it's always easy to make things be where you want 'em to be rather'n where they're supposed to be. Secondary targets're easy. I just hit a button and they'll be delivered right here to us."…..

… "Well ain't that fancy"… Mal commented sarcastically.

… "Could be we want 'em delivered somewhere else... Draw less attention."… Zoe added.

Hicks nodded and assured her….

… "Can do that, too."….

… "How 'bout the, you know, the _big_ target?"…. Mal further inquired, not sounding at all convinced.

… "Even that wouldn't be bad"…..he paused and continued on a bit nervously….

…. "Under the right circumstances."….

…. "Which I'm guessin' these ain't."…. Mal commented skeptically…

… "Target's protected by a security network. We want to take the target, get away clean, network's gotta come down."… Hicks explained…

… "And to take the network down, we need an inside man."…. Kaylee added..

… "Which we ain't got."…. Mal pointed out, turned to Zoe and added sarcastically….

… "I love this plan already."…..

… "Doesn't sound any worse than most of yours so far, sir"…. She stated evenly…

… "Me and Ben, we figured this part out last night."… Kaylee added

Hicks brightened up substantially, at Kaylee using his first name, as it seems that he was developing a slight crush on the mechanic. He continued on….

… "We do have an inside man."…

… "We do? Who?"…. Mal asked, genuinely mystified, while glancing around the room.

… "You."… Hicks stated, nervousness creeping back into his voice.

Mal turned to Zoe and with a bit of humor laced with skeptical exasperation…

… "Still no worse than mine?"…

… "No, sir. Not yet."…. she replied matter of factly..

… "Do you see my face!"…. As Mal rose from his seat, leaning on the table toward him with one fist, while pointing at his mangled face with the other hand…..

… "You're lookin' right at me! How am I suppose…." …

At that moment Wash came charging into the room, with a very un-Wash like look of seriousness….

… "Got a complication, Mal."…

… "Don't we always?"… Mal mused to nobody in particular, while throwing his hands up in the air.

… "Just got a wave from Bernabe. They're pretty sure the slavers are on their way to Haven. We don't leave Fort Liberty tonight, we might as well not make the trip back there. Hell, the slavers make best speed, they might beat us back even if we leave now."… Wash elaborated gravely.

Everyone sat around the table in stunned silence. Mal pondered the situation then turned back to Hicks….

… "What do we need to do to get this done?"….

Hicks looked distinctly uncomfortable, with this new turn of events. He took a deep breath and stated….

… "Timetable you're talking about, we'd need a miracle."

… "Would you settle for a preacher?"…. Book inquired as he came into the dinning room from behind Mal.

Mal glanced over to book, who gave him a nod that he returned after a moment of thought, then back to Hicks, with a look of challenge….

…. "Best you plan on that miracle."…..

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hicks sat in the cargo bay, straddling Jayne's weight bench, with the rest of the crew standing around in a loose half circle in front of him. They looked on in amazement, as he poured from his old back pack an endless array of, homemade looking, cobbled together, gizmo's and gadget's. He looked more at ease and sure of himself than any had ever seen him, during their short acquaintance, as he searched through his collection of high tech "toys," strewn out before him.

He found what he was looking for and stated….

… "This"… as he held up a datacard, glanced around to everyone, then looked straight at book and offered it to him…

… "Will get you inside"…..

The Shepherd took and scrutinized it, with Mal looking over his shoulder.

… "How's that gonna work?"… Mal queried, still sounding a little doubtfull…

… "Datacard, contains the itinerary for Commodore Jeremiah Peck, weapons inspector for the Alliance. He's to pay a visit to Fort Liberty tonight."… Hicks explained…

… "Great. Another complication. Don't we ever have enough o' them?"…. Mal commented in exasperation…

This time it was Hick's turn, as he rolled his eyes in a manner that all but shouted "How can this guy be so dense."

Book cut in calmly with….

… "No, Captain. If I understand the boy correctly, I believe I'm to be Commodore Peck."…..

Mal backed off, sheepishly and just nodded his head, as Hicks continued on….

… "You"… looking at Book… "and your aid"… as he glanced over to Zoe… "Will pay a visit to Fort Liberty Central Security."….

Book looked over himself and his preacher's garb and points out….

… "Not dressed like this we won't."…..

… "You won't be."… Hicks explained….

… "Fella named Feng, runs the laundry where the uniforms get cleaned, is dirtier'n the clothes that come in. For a few coin, he'll loan two out to us."… He then looked over to Inara and added….

… "Heck, if a pretty enough lady smiles at him right, he might not even charge."…

She nodded in approval, finally getting a chance to use her companiony talents, after a long "dry spell."

… "What about guards? Even with the security network down, won't there be a guard at the target?"…. Zoe queried..

… "Ben here's a genius, I think."… Kaylee chirped in, while giving Hicks an admiring look…

… "There's a program on the card, when they plug in to check the good commodore's credentials, it'll gum up the Fort's duty roster."

… "You go in right before shift change, no one'll be sent to relive the guard when he leaves. Target's wide open."… Hicks elaborated.

… "Soon as the security network's down, Wash flies us in right over the target, I'll shore up the winch before we go and we'll be in an' out quicker'n a greased cat."… Kaylee beamed…

… "Which is good, because I give it twenty minutes, half hour tops, 'fore some tech spots what we done to the roster'n does somethin' to fix it."… Hicks pointed out

Mal stepped out from behind Book rubbing the back of his neck and pointed out in a somewhat doubtfull manner…

… " 'cuse me for bringin' this up boy, but it's my recollection that Alliance standard procedure, for guards an' such, is not to quit their post _until_ relieved. Gotta solution for that there little detail, in that fancy bag o' tricks o' yours?"….

… "Captain, this outpost is on the ass end o' nowhere. The enlisted personnel here are _only_ here 'cause they proved to be incompetent, or worse, everywhere else. It's the last stop before court martial. Most, like our friend Gleason and his buddies, are knee deep in black market. They don't care. They're just putting in their time. When their tour of duty is over, believe me, they'll be gone….. relieved or not, an' half the officers ain't no better."

From what Mal had seen during his brief tour in town of the fine examples of off duty Alliance military, stationed here, he was willing to accept Hicks assessment of the moral. He nodded his head and backed off.

… "So once Preacher and I're in, how do we shut down the security network? Might be you're noticing we ain't no technical wizards like yourself and Kaylee."…. Zoe pointed out…..

Hicks picked up a palm-sized piece of electrical gadgetry, slotted another datacard into it and handed it to Zoe, explaining…

… "You get within a yard of the primary security core, just flip the switch, that little piece of sweetness'll do the rest."….

… "There's no need to plug anything in? This will just interface directly with the core?…..Clever."….. Book acknowledged with a small nod.

… "Thank you, sir."… Hicks responded with a slight show of pride…..

… "Light goes red when you turn it on, yellow when it's running, green when it's done. Simple."…. He further explained.

… "Just don't get let 'em catch you usin' it. 'Cause they'll probably be sore. And have guns."… Kaylee warned

… "Sore and guns. Never a good combination."…. Wash confirmed, slightly dramatically.

Mal pondered it all for a bit. While he tried his best not to show it, he was slightly impressed. He looked around to the eyes, now all fixed on him and just said….

… "Lets do it"…

As the group dispersed, to begin their part in the upcoming operation, he stopped Shepherd Book privately and inquired….

… "You okay with your part in this?"…..

… "It's a solid plan, Captain. Should work."…. Book replied

… "Not what I asked, Shepherd."…. Mal stated, looking him straight in the eyes.

Book stood there for a moment, his face unreadable, then replied in a neutral tone…

… "The job needs doing, son."… turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>.<p>

About this time, Mal was wondering, rather or not, if leaving Jayne back at Haven had been one of his better ideas, as he struggled along, huffing and puffing, dragging a hoverpalette, laden down with heavy crates. The fruits of Hicks's latest high-tech larceny.

As he started up the ramp to Serenity's cargo bay, he yelled out to Hicks, who was fiddling around with some of his gadgets and making an occasional "Moon Eye" toward Kaylee…..

… "Everything was there, boy. Just like you said."…

Wash, who had been helping Kaylee work on the winch, rushed over to help Mal up the cargo bay ramp, who nodded appreciatively and leaned up against a wall to catch his breath.

… "Everything go okay?"… Kaylee chirped…

… "Would'a gone a damned site better if'n that mule were in functionin' order"… Mal stated, while motioning toward a burned out husk of a cargo hauler, sitting dejectedly by its self in a far corner of the bay.

Kaylee returned to her work with a sigh and commented, with a hint of exasperation…

.. "Been over this 'fore cap'n; can't fix inside her what's needin' to be fixed, if there ain't nothin' in there to do the fixin' on."…. and added…

… "Be coin ahead just gettin' us a new'n an' usin' that'n for parts"….

Before Mal could make a come back, Zoe and Inara stepped into the room. Zoe called out…

… "everything alright?"…

All turned and did a "double take" on what they saw. She was in her stolen Alliance uniform. She looked a mite uncomfortable yet fiercer than normal. All military and power, like some sort of Fascist Amazon Warrior Princess.

Everyone was pulled from their shock when Inara spoke up…..

… "I have a question, Ben. Once they realize what we've taken, won't they come after us? Hard?"…..

Hicks thought about that for a moment, like it may have been the one thing he hadn't considered. Finally he just said, casually…

… "Once we're in the air, I'll send a wave or two, make them think Gleason's at fault. I'm fair sure his superiors're suspicious of him anyway."…..

… "Are we okay with that? Framing him?"… Wash commented…

Hicks just shrugged and stated…

… "Gleason's a bad man."….

… "No. I believe we've found our bad man"… Mal cut in, motioning to the catwalk at the top of the stairs….

There stood Book in _his_ uniform, cap and all, backlit and looking more than a mite sinister, like a hybrid cross between Darth Vader and Ming the Merciless. He looked like he was born to wear the uniform, but would rather die than admit it.

… "How so I look?"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jayne was walking against the panicking the crowd, calmly checking Vera. Simon was working his way through the semi-organized chaos, looking around calmly, but with a definite air of urgency and a worried look about him, for River undoubtedly, when he nearly walked head on into Jayne.

… "Any word from the captain?"… Simon inquired while glancing around with a worried look, through the mob, with his hand held up to his brow.

Jayne just pursed his lips and shook his head, while he continued silently checking over Vera. Without looking up from his "work" he commented casually….

… "Don't worry none about your sis doc, she'll be fine"…

… "And just how would _you_ know?"… Simon shot back, while squinting an eye at him.

… "Just my ruttin' luck"…. Jayne muttered under his breath while hoisting Vera up and peering through the scope, at a distant object.

… "What was that you just said?"…. Simon fired at him, as he stepped forward a bit, with his jaw jutting out.

Jayne just glanced down at him for a moment and went back to sighting Vera with a grin. He didn't care much for the doc, any more than his crazy sister, but he sure seemed to "have a pair" at times. He had to give him that much. Mal was right that time he said the Doctor could be called many things, but coward wouldn't be one of them.

Ignoring Simons "inquiry," as it was rather obvious to Jayne that he had heard it the first time (He loved needling the pompous Doctor), he shouldered Vera and glanced around at the near panic stricken mob, that seemed to be trying to organize into some sort of evacuation effort, although no two people seemed to be running the exact same direction. He shook his head with a look of disdain and commented….

… "These folk really think they can _hide,_ in them mines?"…

… "It's their best chance, I suppose."… Simon replied, while scratching his head thoughtfully and still glancing around for any sign of River.

… "Well I heard they's got a few shuttles hid somewheres. We should _borrow_ one. Could be off-planet when things turn red. Reckon your sister could figure out how to fly the gorram thing right quick, genius and all. Captain'd pick us up in a few days"…

Simon was shocked, at the ape-mans show of craven cowardice….

… "You're not suggesting we abandon…." …

… "Didn't say 'twas what I's gonna do, Doc."…. He cut him off… "just sayin' 'twas what we _should_ do, If we was smart."

Simon continued glaring at Jayne suspiciously, when River materialized from somewhere back behind Jayne, with her boots tied together and hanging over a shoulder.

She leaned in toward Simon slightly and rolled her eyes upward to him, while saying with a bit of exasperation in her voice, for him being so "thick headed."….

… "I already _told _you Simon, we can trust him now"… as she rolled her eyes up and to the side, toward Jayne, giving him an approving look.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fingers nervously tapped away at a computer keyboard, making more than a few mistakes. After several error messages, the appropriate data came up on the screen. The Alliance officer, breathed a slight sigh of relief, with little beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and looked up to the sinister looking figure, standing in front of his desk in bored disdain, glaring down at him.

…. "Everything seems to be in order for your visit, sir… If.. if you'll just give me your datacard, I can pass you right through.. sir"….

With a sneer and a very annoyed sounding sigh, the visiting dignitary handed over his ident card, as he cast an equally disapproving glance around the small utilitarian room and the two armed guards, flanking the heavy blast doors that led to Fort Liberty's central security station.

His female "associate" stood cold and silent, slightly behind him at his side. She reminded him of a programmed cyborg, he had seen on a science fiction move, that could kill instantly and unflinchingly at the snap of a finger, with not so much as a crack in her blank facial expression. He wasn't sure which one made him more nervous, the commodore or his aid.

* * *

><p>.<p>

… "They'll be fine, Mal."… Inara reassured, as she reached over Serenity's dinning room table and gently placed her hand on Mal's clasped hands.

… "Should be there my own self."… Mal mumbled, as he glumly stared down at the table.

… "Mal, you can't always…" …

Inara was cut off, when Hick's rushed into the room….

… "They should be in by now sir"…

Mal bolted up from his chair and barked out to hicks…

… "Tell Wash to prep!"…

* * *

><p>.<p>

… "I am quite sure the level of incompetence that I've already witnessed will continue when I review your records. Your man kept me waiting nearly four minutes. _FOUR MINUTES_! …. I fully understand that Fort Liberty is a useless nóngmín drop-off point in the middle of nowhere, but I would _think _that you would _still_ have a little more respect when you wear that uniform!"… The "Commodore" spat out to the guard, as he led him and his "aid" down a long corridor toward the central security computer room.

Book was fulfilling his role as Commodore Peck as if it was second nature to him. Even Zoe was starting to feel sorry for the guard as Book grilled him.

They arrived at another set of heavy blast doors, with "COMPUTER ROOM AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" stenciled on it, in big red block letters. The guard tensely punched in the access code, on a keypad recessed into the wall and the steel doors whooshed open. He stepped off to the side, at stiff attention, but with a pronounced look relief on his face, as he announced…

… "We're here, sir."…

* * *

><p>.<p>

The computer room was a large, roughly the size of Serenity's cargo hold, room, but filled with banks and rows of computer consoles and view screens. It looked like a NASA command station, although largely unmanned. In the far wall was the "Primary Security Core," a large tower of circuitry and indicator lights with a single seat at it's base, flanked by several more view screens and keypads.

Six techs were on duty. Two were at their stations, one of which looked as if he was half asleep, while the remaining four were standing around in groups drinking coffee and engaging in light conversation. The two guards at the door were leaning back against the wall with their arms crossed, looking bored as hell, with their rifles propped up against the wall as well.

The doors suddenly and unexpectedly slid open and the Commodore stepped in with his aid who looked like a cross between a Nazi killer cyborg on an assignation mission and a bodyguard to a leader of some primitive fanatical cult, obediently following him.

The two guards snapped to attention, one of which sent his weapon clattering to the floor, in his haste to assume the proper stance.

… "Officer on deck!"…. one of the guards cried out and a metal coffee cup went clinking across the floor, as it's owner, along with the remainder of the staff, snapped to attention and saluted in a panic, the half asleep tech, nearly tripping over his own feet, as he bolted out on his seat.

A tense heavy silence followed as Book slowly sauntered on in, with his hands clasped behind his back, giving each in turn a very caustic, scornful glare. A young Lieutenant dropped his arm back down to his side, which Book caught out of the corner of his eye. He marched over, stood calmly in front of him for a moment, then inquired evenly….

… "Did I say at ease?"…

….while he reached up, ripped the bars from his collar and tossed them to the floor, concluding with….

… "Private"….

When the "former" Lieutenant returned back to a salute, the Commodore continued on with his inspection tour.

Book stalked through the room, with Zoe following a step behind like a well trained guard dog, stopping periodically to look at this console or that, more than once running his finger over a screen as if testing for dust. In general, he appeared to be becoming increasingly annoyed and highly disappointed.

They stopped briefly in front of the primary security core and he gave her a brief nod. Zoe slid into the seat and began going over the keypads and view screens, as if performing various checks, while discreetly pressing a button on a device clipped to her belt. A little light starts flashing red.

Book marched back out to the center of the room, cast a few more malevolent glances around the room and to it's frozen stiff, at attention, staff, before calling out…

… "Who's in charge of this… this _rabble_?"….

… "Watch Commander Baggett, sir!"…. A nervous tech steps forward, hastily returning the salute.

Book walked over and gave him a quick up and down glance, before addressing him…

… "Watch-commander Baggett…Where were you raised?" …

… "Sir?".. He responded with a puzzled look

… "Where were you raised?… simple enough question. Even a mentally deficient Yī duī gou shi like your self should be able to grasp that, I would think."… Book reiterated, in a tone of increasing impatience.

Baggett swallowed nervously and replied….

…."Sinhon, sir….Shendao Province sir."….

Book let out an exasperated sounding sigh and continued….

… "I find that quite surprising, Mister Baggett. Based on the way you manage your watch, my assumption was that you were raised in a barn. Or a cave. Or perhaps in a den of wolves, sucking at the hind tit of a bitch?"….

All eyes are straight forward at attention, fearful to even blink without permission, after witnessing one of their comrades get striped of his rank, for a slight indiscretion. At the security core, Zoe glanced down. The light was flashing yellow.

… "This dust is well beyond the acceptable level for an Alliance computer facility. Are you aware of how much damage one mote of dust can cause to such delicate equipment?"….. Book continued on, grilling the watch commander….

… "No, sir. Er, I mean, yes, sir."…. Baggett dithered nervously….

Book took a step closer to where he was almost nose to nose with Baggett and continued on in a very threatening tone….

… "Imagine a grain of sand in your eye. A single grain. Imagine you cannot remove it, and no tears will come. How much damage will that single grain do to you in the span of a blinking week? A blinking day?"…..

Sweat was pouring off of Baggett's forehead, as Book slowly circled around him glancing up and down, in disgust. The "Commodore" discreetly looked over to Zoe. She glanced down at the device and the light was still yellow. She shook her head slightly.

Book stopped in front of Baggett and continued….

… "It is my assumption that you, like everybody else here, have been assigned to this Fèn kong excuse for a military base because you have proven to be _far_ too incompetent, to be of use on any Alliance facility of any _real _importance whatsoever. Be that as it may, just because you've been assigned to the ass-end of the 'verse does _not_ give you the right to behave like a savage, Mister Baggett. You are an Alliance officer."….

… "Yes, sir"… Baggett responded weakly…

… "Shall I list the protocols you've broken in my brief visit here so far?"… Book continued…

… "There are seventeen. I fear, however, that by the time I reach the fourth, your pathetic excuse for a Méidú shā zao mind will have long since shut down."….

Zoe glanced down. The light was green. Urgently she reached for her personal com link, also clipped to her belt, as if receiving an urgent call, while Book continued on with his tirade….

…. "Six-oh-oh-five-oh-one. Failure to properly address a superior officer. Three-three-two-one-two-two. Improper use of a…." ….

… "Uh.. sir?"… Zoe hailed Book, with a note of feigned nervousness.

Book just glared back at her, with an expression on his face communicating to everyone "This better be important."

… "Priority call from the port sir. Seems some locals tried to break into our shuttle. I can look into it myself if you would rather….."….

… "No"…. Book replied, while holding his hand up. He gave Baggett one final scathing look of disgust and stated….

…. "I believe I've seen quite enough here already."….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wind ripped through Mal's hair, as he teetered apprehensively at the edge of the lower cargo bay doors, that Kaylee had just opened. Kaylee made last minuet adjustments to Mal's harness and handed him a set of goggles, as he looked down to the ground rushing past, far below.

…. "Are you sure this is safe?"…. Mal hollered out, in a doubtfull tone, over the deafening wind, blasting up through the open doors.

… "Not to worry Cap'n, Jayne does it the time"…. Kaylee came back cheerfully.

Somehow that was not real comforting to Mal

… "Maybe you should have a hat. Jayne always has a hat."…. Kaylee suggested

… "Mal, be careful. You can barely stand."…. Inara warned in a very concerned voice, thinking that he had finally taken leave of what little sense he had in the first place.

… "Ain't nothin' to be careful 'bout. If Hicks done everythin' right, ain't gonna be no guards anyway."…. Mal attempted to reassure her….and himself actually.

… "Still…" … Inara somehow wasn't all the reassured.

Hicks bounded in and shouted down from the upper catwalk…

… "Zoe sent the signal. Security network's down. We're headed in!"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gleason sat in the gunner's seat, of one of the many defensive gun emplacements along the top of Fort Liberty's perimeter wall…. asleep.

"Wall duty" was probably the least desirable of all the different assignments available to enlisted personnel. It wasn't particularly dangerous, as there hadn't been any sort of attack on the fort since the end of the war, Reavers and/or slavers included. The most dangerous thing in the settlement of Fort Liberty, was probably the occasional gang war between competing black market entrepreneurs. Wall duty was, however, extremely lonely and boring with absolutely no relief from the elements. It was looked upon, more or less, as a form of disciplinary action.

To Gleason, however, as much as he hated it, there was a shinny side to it.

He was one of the more successful black marketers, dealing in everything from survival rations to ordnance and military grade weapons. The bulk of his off duty time was therefore devoted to the running of his "business enterprises," relegating "sack time" to his on duty hours. A few coins to the sentries that patrolled the walls, would ensure their silence as to his sleeping habits. Few, if any, officers ever ventured up there and if they did, well they could be bought as well, it would just cost a little more.

He grunted to consciousness as a blast of warm air engulfed him, accompanied by the shrill whine of turbine engines. Above him was a medium sized transport making it's way down the wall, with a man dangling from a line being lowered down from an opening in it's belly.

He shook his head a few times to bring himself to full consciousness. With an scowl on his face he began wheeling his gun into firing position, more out of anger for the trespassing vessel waking him from his sleep, than any real sense of duty. Green digital numbers flashed in the viewfinder and he noticed something… on the time display…. It was way past his duty time. Looking up from the sights he glanced around curiously…..

… "Where in Yīgè máfēng bìngrén de míngchēng jìnu is my gorram relief!"…. He muttered to himself.

The ship wasn't shooting at him, or at anything at all, so he slid down from the gunners seat, grabbed his dinner bucket, while muttering…..

… "Not my ruttin problem"…..

As he started to leave, he glanced up one more time at the ship, making its way down to the far corner of the wall. Something seemed familiar, so he peered through the viewfinder one more time and increased the magnification.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Dangling from the line was that low life that had nearly made a eunuch of him and smashed his nose….. Hick's buddy.

… "That worthless Fèifèi de húndàn!… He's gonna go through with it on his own…without me!"…. He growled..

Suddenly the glaring frown on his face turned to a sneering grin. A golden opportunity had just presented it's self.

Preventing the theft of Alliance property… on his off duty time none the less. He'd be a hero, finally get off this wall, maybe even get a post as a Supply Sergeant. Business would be booming.

He flung himself back into the gunners seat, finished sighting it in, dead center in the open cargo bay and gripped the firing lever.

He hesitated for a moment , then shook his head. No, this had to be taken care of personal like. Get him a little more "pay back" while he was at it.

Bolting out of his seat, he took off running along the top of the wall.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Book and Zoe had just cleared the last check point on their way out of Security Central. As they made their way toward the shuttle pad, with the last guard behind them now and out of earshot, she turned to him and started to ask…

… "Shepherd, how would a preacher…"

Books head snapped in her direction, with a guilty and somewhat sickly look. She reconsidered her proposed question, faced forward again and simply said…..

… "No… I'm not even going to ask"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mal's feet hit the concrete beside the unmanned gun emplacement. He slipped out of his harness attaching the lines to various locations on the big gun. That done, he signaled up to Kaylee and she lowered a cutting torch down to him. Mal sparked the torch to life with a little "pop," pulled a set of goggles down over his eyes, adjusted the flame and began cutting the gun loose from it's moorings.

He had the final attachment point cut about halfway through, when he heard a clomping of a single set on boots rapidly coming his way.

… "_River?" …. _He thought to himself, with a look of anger and total disbelief flashing over his face.

He stood up, raised his goggles and….. no…. not River.

Standing a few feet in front of him with his nose bandaged up, much like his own and a very satisfied looking grin of his face was his old pal Gleason. Mal muttered to himself…

… "Like lookin' in the mirror"….

… "You again! Ain't we tussled enough already?"…. He let out, with an exasperated sigh….

… "You'd be my ticket off this gorram wall!"…. Gleason bellowed at him with an evil leering grin.

With that, he roared and charged Mal, who snapped his torch up into the big brute's face. Gleason screamed in agony as his hands flew up to his face, stumbling blindly around in searing pain. Mal gave him a quick kick. He floundered around, tripped backwards over a piece of iron and tumbled over the edge of the high wall.

Mal shrugged and with a cocky grin….

…. "Just glad I could help"…. turned back around, finished the last cut and killed the torch as Kaylee reeled it back up into the ship.

Mal climbed up on to the gun, grabbed onto one of the lines and shouted up to the ship….

… "Kaylee! We're clear!"…

The lines tightened up and with a scream on protesting metal the gun tore loose. As soon as the gun was free and clear, Serenity lifted off, with Mal swinging below on Haven's new gun. He glanced down, as they passed over the wall, to Gleason's body, tangled up in a pile of boulders and scrub brush.

…. "Eww!".. he winced… "Betcha _that _smarts"…

* * *

><p>.<p>

The settlement of Haven looked deserted save a small group of well armed rugged looking men, standing in the middle of the still dusty street, as if awaiting an old western "High Noon" style showdown. At the front stood Bernabe and Jayne, who was giving Vera a final going over. Next to Jayne was Simon, fumbling around with one of Jayne's pistols, trying to remember where the safety was. On Simon's other side, River sat in the dirt, with a flowery dress on, buckling up her boots.

… "Soon as they set down, start shootin'. Fall back an' draw 'em to the snipers and traps."… Jayne advised Bernabe, while stuffing rounds into Vera's magazine…

…. "Course, they 'cide to strafe the street, might well jus' shoot yourself."… He added grimly…

…. "River, I really wish you'd gone to hide with the others like I asked."…. Simon admonished his disobedient sister…

… "The fruit wasn't really forbidden, Simon."… she replied in an unconcerned tone, while getting up and dusting her self off….

… "No need to hide." … she added, as she rolled her eyes up to meet his stare.

She then turned to Jayne, with an imploring look and held out her hand. He muttered something under his breath as she kept staring at him. Finally, with a sigh of resignation, he pulled his .45 auto from its holster and against his better judgment, tossed it to her.

River caught it, expertly gave it a quick going over, chambered a round, tossed her head slightly and with a carefree beaming smile proclaimed…..

… "No power in the verse can stop us"…

Simon just stared at her in total astonishment, with his jaw hanging open. When he got over the shock, of watching his sister handle a weapon like a trained professional, he turned back to Jayne, with a look of disbelief and started to ask….

… "Do you _really _think that's a good ide…." …

… "Ain't sayin' I like it no more'n you doc"…. He cut him off….

…. "But she's here now, might's well make herself useful. Gonna be need'n all the help we can muster, 'sides…. li'l Kaylee says she's a good shot,"….. He concluded with a shrug…

… "You don't seriously _believe_…." …. Simon's rant was cut short, when Doane came rushing out of a nearby building and shouted….

…. "Signal buoys just detected multiple incoming vessels!…. they're on their way!"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

Five sinister and gothic looking slaver ships glided through the black, on the dark side of Haven. In the center was the Dungeon Ship, five times the size of Serenity, it's belly nearly full of doomed men, on their way to being slaves. Surrounding the Dungeon Ship were four outriders or "capture ships," small sleek and fast, like a pack of hungry wolves looking for prey. It had been a good run so far and this last stop would pack the Dungeon Ship full, for a very profitable run to the slave market. They continued on in orbit until the systems bright sun broke out from behind the little moon, it's blinding light glistening off the dark hulls.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Zoe, all decked out in a EV suit, finished up her tasks and walked down the stairs to the cargo bay….

…. "Lower decks all sealed off, honey"…. Her voice crackled over the com to Wash..

… "Gotcha lamby toes"…. Wash replied, as he reached overhead flicking a few switches, with Mal standing behind him impassively and the rest of the crew huddled around on the bridge.

As the lower decks depressurized, Zoe checked and inspected the various chains, boomers and hand winches, securing the big gun to the cargo bay floor.

… "All set sweetem's."…. Wash's voice came over Zoe's com.

Zoe went over, hit the button and the front airlock and cargo bay door opened silently, to the dark starry void. She walked back over to the gun, slid into the gunner's seat and waited.

All went black save the readouts in the viewfinder, as Wash killed the lights to the lower decks.

…. "Sure they ain't gonna see us"…. Mal inquired with a touch of concern in his voice, as he leaned forward slightly and peered out through the front viewport, in the soft red glow of the emergency lighting.

… "Slaver ships. No tracking systems, Might cut into their net profits too much, just basic proximity sensors. Sun's at our back. Might know we're here _somewhere,_ but would have to spot us visually"… Wash explained sounding a bit unsure of himself, then added….

… "Learned this tactic during the war"…

… "Recollect tell'n how ya spent the war in a POW camp"…. Mal pointed out…

… "Yes… POW camp…. playin' war games on the cortex…. does that count?"… Wash replied while looking up to Mal with a puzzled look.

Before Mal could respond….

…. "Captain"…. As Book nodded his head toward the forward view port.

Five slaver ships, glistering like little specks of silver, appeared from the dark side, in a slightly decreasing orbital trajectory.

… "Ok honey we got company … see them?"…. Wash hollered into the com, all seriousness returned.

… "Got'em in the scope dear"…. Zoe came back coolly…

… "Just tell me what ya need baby"…. Wash came back, while staring intently out the viewport"…

Zoe peered into the viewfinder, the faint ghostly green glow of the readouts reflecting off her faceplate.

…. "Two points planetside… Four to port"…. She came back.

* * *

><p>.<p>

On the bridge of Dungeon Ship, the little armada's Commander stood back behind the helmsman, hands clasped behind his back, as he stared out of the front view port…

…. "Mr. Drexal, prep all outriders for reentry"…. he barked out to the communications officer….

…. "Mr. Eriksson, maintain orbit"… He commanded the helmsman…

…. "This shouldn't take long"… The commander scoffed to himself…

…. "Peasants down there hardly know what end of a gun the bullet comes out of"….

… "Commander sir"… Drexal spoke up…

… "I'm getting a faint proximity reading… dead ahead about two points starside"…

… "What class and how many?"… The Commander shot back, but still keeping his cool.

… "Impossible to tell for sure sir, but by the density I'd say a mid sized transport…alone, most likely unarmed."….

The Commander stared up into the sun for a moment, in thought, then….

…. "Mr. Drexal, Outriders alpha and bravo, proceed with reentry….. charley, four points starboard, three points starside… delta, four points port, two points planetside… ahead full speed"….

…. "Mr. Eriksson… two points starside, ahead half speed"…

A slight grin came over the Commander's face as he muttered to himself….

…. "Hiding in the sun eh?… old trick… this may go quicker than I thought"….

He turned again to the com officer and barked out….

… "Mr. Drexal… All boarding crews on full alert, prep the grapples"….

No sooner than he gave the command, a faint glow streaked out from the sun across the black. Outrider alpha suddenly transformed into a rapidly expanding, bright white glowing ball of light and energy. An obvious direct hit to the central reactor core. Bravo was thrown planetside half out of control. It floundered around in a desperate but entirely futile attempt to regain control, as Haven's gravity grabbed ahold of her. It was sucked downward and accelerated at a steeper and steeper angle, glowing red, then orange, then yellow until it split apart into three bright glowing fragments, plummeting downward into the stratosphere. A second later, they all in turn burst into little miniature sparkling meteor showers and disappeared.

The slaver Commander growled in anger. Replacing those two ships would cost him plenty, his entire take for this run and more. As they weren't really set up for any sort of serious ship to ship combat though, he decided to cut his losses and recalled the two reaming ships. He glared up toward the sun and muttered….

…. "I'll find out who you are my friend, we _will_ meet again. I promise you."…..

At that he gave the commands and they went to full burn, disappearing into the black.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kaylee and a gang of townfolk were finishing up mounting the canon on the outskirts of town, Jayne led another work detail, stacking sandbags around the gun emplacement while River sat back aways, Indian style, watching.

On a little rise, a bit further back, Mal, Hicks and Bernabe stood, taking in the whole affair.

…. "You done good, di-di." … Mal stated to Hicks while giving him a little pat on the back.

… "You wanna fly on my boat again. Reckon I'd be ok with that"…. he added.

… "Sorry about your face."…. Hicks came back apologetically

… "Faces heal. Broken promises don't."… Mal pointed out, looking straight ahead to the work crews.

Hicks just smiled lightly as he continued watching Kaylee, with an occasional glance over to River, seated just ahead of them to the left, with a few strands of hair fluttering lazily in a slight breeze.

… "Can't thank you enough, Mal. Don't 'spect we'll have to worry about slavers or Reavers anytime soon. Reckon it'd take a full-scale Alliance warship to get past this thing!"… Bernabe sincerely thanked Mal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After the final touches were put to the new gun emplacement and the wall of sandbags was completed, the crew of Serenity and the good folks of Haven sat down to a meal in the shade, under the big community tent. There was plenty of food and drink to go around, as they engaged in friendly, casual conversation with occasional laughter.

They were all there except for Book. Mal and Inara shared a laugh, as did Hicks and Kaylee. Kaylee said something to Simon, sitting next to her, but he barely acknowledged her presence, as he was preoccupied with glaring across the table at Jayne, who River was sitting too close to for his liking. Wash and Bernabe were laughing with Zoe, clearly mocking her about something. She laughed, then looked serious for a moment as she scanned the crowd. She gave Wash a quick little peck on the cheek, excused herself, got up and headed off toward the ship.

Zoe strode down the passenger dormitory hall to Book's room. The door was closed. She hesitated for a moment then tapped lightly on his door…..

… "Preacher? You in there?"…. She called out

There was no response, so she tapped a little louder…..

… "Preacher?… You in there?…. You ok?"… She inquired with a bit of concern creeping into her voice.

… "Yes, I'm fine Zoe"…. He responded, somewhat weakly.

… "Folks're asking after you, Shepherd. Want to thank you for the part you played. Couldn'ta done it without you."….

… "Be there shortly. Just finishing a short prayer." …. He answered, in a feeble strained voice.

She sensed, something was wrong, but he obviously wanted to be left alone and didn't want to talk about it. Without seeing what she could do about it, she turned and headed back to the party. She'd give him a reasonable amount of time and if he didn't show up, she figured she'd have Simon look in on him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back at the party things were getting into full swing as Doane broke out his guitar and strummed away at a medium paced tune. Mal and Inara were actually getting along, more likely than not due to the consumption of alcohol, as he led her around in a brisk tango style dance.

Wash and Bernabe were swapping stories, laughing like buffoons.

Kaylee was trying her best to get Simon to dance with her, but he was still too busy scowling over at Jayne.

River was now standing up next to Jayne talking to him, as he did his best to ignore her, polishing and examining the gun he had lent to her earlier, most likely to assure himself that she had not jinxed it in some way.

Hicks was trying to get up the nerve to ask Kaylee for a dance, but thought better of it, as she was so preoccupied with the young man on the other side of her. He glanced over to River for a bit, got up, went around the table and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and obviously said something in one of her more cryptic ways, as he seemed more than a little take aback by the first words that came forth from her mouth. Undaunted by her strangeness, he continued on till she finally gave him a very pleasant, friendly smile but shook her head.

After Hicks got over the rejection, he went back over to Kaylee and finally got up the nerve, as it didn't look like she was meeting with much success with Simon. She gave him a sweet smile and accepted.

Wash and Bernabe, with an empty bottle laying on it's side in front of them, were having uproarious laughing fits about something when Wash stood up, gave a mock gentlemanly bow to Bernabe followed by a very dramatic gesture toward the dancing area. The two of them went out and began tripping and stumbling around the dance floor together.

River had finally pestered Jayne long enough that he caved in to her wishes. With an excited looking grin, she drug him out onto the dance floor and began leading him around in some sort of waltz, that he had a hard time keeping up with. While it looked like there were at least a hundred other things he'd rather be doing, it seemed as if he was at least accepting of the present situation.

Zoe finally rejoined the party and simply couldn't contain herself, as she saw her husband and Bernabe cavorting around together like a couple of morons and broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shepherd Book sat alone in his room on the edge of the bed. He was back in his preacher's garb, but looked very old and tired as he sat hunched over, with his elbows resting on his knees, the Alliance cap clutched tightly in his hands while he sobbed quietly.

.


	3. Hero Complex 1

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, before proceeding.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hero Complex **(Part 1)

.

The Protostar Lux with it's two dependent worlds, Persephone and Pelorum, lazily made it's way around the central "White Sun" on it's far flung, oddly off inclined, never ending orbital plain, through the dark starry void.

Persephone, the last bastion of more "civilized" Core World society, before the lesser inclined "Border Worlds," was home to the infamous "Eavesdown Docks" and associated slums. Home to the wanna be social elite and small time crime bosses. In it's bustling bazaars one could find items from every corner of the verse, from finely tailored suits and gowns, or copies there of, from the Core Worlds of Londinium or perhaps Osiris, to exotic animals, raw materials, gems and spices, from such obscure places as Yudhishtira and Coldstone on the savage Outer Rim.

In it's crusty, dimly lit saloons and dark backstreet alleyways, deals could be made for shipments of weapons of "questionable" origin and even slaves, with representatives of "less than ethical" ships Captains.

Thick thighed painted up local prostitutes, from the neighboring slum areas along with their "agents," prowled through the docking area of the numerous ships, of all types and sizes, offering passage and/or transport of goods, generally on a "no questions asked" policy, to any destination imaginable, from the central "Core Worlds" to the planets and moons of the far distant "Qing-Long System," for the right price.

While the mass of rather unsavory elements, within this melting pot of remnants from most every remaining culture and ethnic group from "Earth That Was," tended to be a sore spot and embarrassment to the wealthy refined Lords, Barons and citizens of noble birth, in the highly stratified Persephone social structure, it was tolerated and even encouraged to a degree.

The Eavesdown Docks and adjacent areas may have had a pronounced sullying effect on a finely cultured world, like that of Persephone, but the economic benefits it provided far out weighed it's blemishing affect, and was thusly permitted to operate openly and unhindered by outside interference. This was evidenced by the groups of black uniformed, privately funded security forces, marching three abreast through the throngs of shoppers, workers, food vendors and merchant's booths, where barkers loudly shouted out the wares offered by and advantages of doing business with their respective bosses. While the armed young men in black were a bit intimidating, it was clear that they operated on a strict "see no evil, hear no evil policy" and were there solely to maintain order and prevent interlopers from wandering into the more "civilized" sections of town.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Three hours! Three hours we wait in his parlor and for what? 'Hello, welcome to my mansion, please won't you have a seat, and some smelly cheese too. Oh, and by the way, get out of my house, you thief"!… Malcolm Reynolds ranted on, while waving his arms in the air.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with free cheese, Mal, no matter how it smells."…. Jayne Cobb commented, while picking his teeth and glancing at a vendor, peddling some sort of grilled meat on a stick, possibly of questionable origin, as they passed by.

"He _knows_ we're thieves! But the second we show'em that gorram busted laser, he clams up and treats us like we was one o' Badger's illegitimate young'ns"…. Mall carried on, ignoring Jayne's comment…

"He's _got _his reasons, sir. If I were him, I wouldn't go near the Lassiter, _either_."…. Zoe pointed out to Mal, who wasn't particularly listening to anyone, as he continued his rant…

"Now he's too good t'be _seen_ with us. Y'know, Warrick Harrow used to be my very favorite lord with a sash."…

"Used to be?"… Zoe inquired….

"Well,…he still is."…. Mall recanted slightly and added…

"Sometimes he _really_ has a pair, but today was like he was _gelded_. Just never thought something fits under my coat would be so tough to pass along."….

"You could have taken Inara up on her offer to help sell it."….. Zoe commented…

"Inara!"….. Mal exclaimed, his voice jumping half an octave….

"Would you give that a _rest! _She so big on helpin' us, how come she ain't here? She was _supposed_ to come by, with her feminine wiles, to change his paranoid mind to my liking."…..

They stopped for a moment, to let a man pass by leading a couple of Llamas, that Jayne eyed suspiciously. Then continued on with his tirade….

"She didn't show because she didn't _want_ to show. To make _me _look like a gorram fool."…..

"She's scared, sir."… Zoe pointed out, in Inara's defense, then added….

"Probably don't wanna risk runnin' into Atherton Wing."…

"Oh Ya… good ol' Ath!… conjure he might still be holdin' a grudge again us, too?"…. Mal queried sarcastically…

"Him'n bout a hunn'ert others. Maybe you should start killin' 'em, Mal. Wouldn't have to watch our backs so gorram much.' …. Jayne suggested…

"Can't kill everyone don't agree with us, Jayne. Badger'd be the first to go, that were the case. We walk away, and it's their choice to keep a grudge. Nothing I can do about that."… Mal retorted…

"You could kill 'em."… Jayne reiterated, with a shrug…

Mal gave him a look and was about to say something when Zoe piped up with….

"Speak of the Devil"….

A sudden look of paranoia flashed across Mal and Jayne's faces, as they went for their weapons, whipping their heads around searching for targets.

Zoe just shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes, as Inara appeared from out of the crowed. Mal re-holstered his gun and marched forward smartly, to meet Inara. Glaring at her, he inquired belligerently….

"Where were _you?"…_

"I had some business that took longer than planned. Did Lord Harrow mention my absence?"…. She explained calmly, but with slight a apologetic quality.

"_Course_ he mentioned! Do I look like a whore!"….. Mal fired back at her

Inara reached deep down into her soul, to gather up every ounce of strength and training, to refrain from slapping him in public, as her gracious smile transformed to a scathing glare. Regaining her composure, she came back icily with…

"That's _exactly_ the kind of comment I _don't_ miss when you're not around, ..._Captain_."….

Jayne laughed as Inara turned and huffed away, with Zoe at her side. Mal sighed as he realized he just made a moron of himself…again...and the two men started following the women back to the ship, with Jayne still sniggering.

A young scruffy looking kid, clutching a purse came bolting out of the crowd. Glancing back over his shoulder, to see if he had lost his pursuer, he slammed smack into Jayne.

"Hey!"… Jayne shouted out in annoyance, as he whipped around, grabbed the kid by the scuff of his neck and snatched the purse from his hands.

He glared down at the filthy looking kid, squirming in his grasp (Obviously a common street urchin). He looked at the purse (Obviously stolen and quite expensive looking), glared down at the young thief for a moment longer, then growled….

"Go on… get outta here 'fore I gut you."…. As he let him go, with a slight shove."

He watched the little hooligan, as he scampered away into the crowd, until he was gone. He hastily glanced around then started pawing through the purse, when suddenly….

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Jayne looked up with a start and saw a somewhat attractive women with dark short cut hair, emerge from the crowd, sounding a bit winded. She looked to be about in her mid thirties, slightly taller than River and about the same build, with slight but well formed features. While she wasn't a ravishing beauty like Inara, there was an appealing cuteness about her…. also kinda like River, he thought, but older with shorter hair and not crazy. She was also wearing a very expensive looking pants suit, matching the purse he was rummaging through. She came up to him, caught her breath and said, with a slight Eastern European accent...

"Thank you so _much_ for stopping that _thief!"_

"I was just, ah.. um…" Jayne stammered, then sheepishly removed his hand from the purse explaining…

"Lookin' for some kinda identification."….

"Of course. Thank you so _much_."…. She replied as she came closer and he handed her purse back, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Should be more careful, lady"… Jayne gruffly admonished.

Meanwhile Mal, Zoe and Inara noticed that their trained ape was not with them and they started back in search of their lost "pet."

"Oh no, Please, call me Anna."…. She expressed, while extending her hand out toward Jayne.

He gawked blankly at her hand and then to her coyly smiling back at him. After a moment or two, it finally sunk in that she was expecting him to kiss it, which he did. For a moment he actually appeared to be gallant. She continued on….

"It's so _obvious_ I don't belong here, isn't it? You've already assisted me _so much_, perhaps I could impose upon you for another favor, yes?"

Mal, Zoe and Inara were now back, standing around Jayne, watching the interchange, glancing to each other with looks shifting between shock, astonishment and outright disbelief, at Jayne's display of uncharacteristic chivalry. Anna noticed them and just smiled, but the smile was all for Jayne, as she stared him straight in the eyes and stated….

"I'm looking for a ship."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Shepherd Book was planted on the middle of the open cargo bay ramp, arms crossed, looking down at Badger and his two Thugs, who were standing slightly behind him, trying to appear as menacing as possible.

"Gawt business wi't your Captain, I do" The little weasel stated.

"Already told you….. he's _not _here." Book replied firmly.

"Well w'en the good Captain Reynolds _does_ get back, _you_ tell 'im; I don't appreciate 'im settin' down in me world wi'out…"

Badger stopped short, as River, barefooted and wearing a rather unremarkable looking gray outfit, nonchalantly stepped out from behind Book. She gazed directly at him, appraisingly, her hands clasped behind her back, with a slight smirk.

"Well, luv. Was 'oping I moi't find you 'ere. t'ought my'be we could talk, me an' you."…. Badger suggested, while removing his very fine hat.

She started slowly down the ramp toward him, eyeing him up and down censoriously. Arriving in front of him, she tilted her head slightly, wrinkled her brow disapprovingly, then straightened his lapel up a bit, before speaking….in a heavy cockney accent...

"Ain't no talkin' to _you _now. Nevah listen…. now_ do ya!_"

" 'at's because so few people are wort' listening to." Badger replied, his derby clutched in his hands, with a broad toothy smile.

Suddenly Simon came charging out from the cargo bay. It appeared as if he'd been searching for River, unsuccessfully and cried out…

"River!"

A sly grin came over Badger's face, when he heard Simon call her name. He nodded slightly to himself, as if he had just confirmed something he had suspected. Suddenly from behind him…

"Thought I made myself clear _last_ time, Badger. You don't come _near_ my ship. You send a _wave."_

Badger wheeled around to see Mal, followed by Zoe and Inara rushing out of the crowd toward him. He gave a scornful glance at his two thugs, as if to say "Why did I even bother to bring you," as he indignantly plopped his hat back on his head, faced Mall and retorted…

"If you answered your _waves_, we wouldn't _'ave _t'is situation."

"Maybe you can't see it, but you _don't_ want to be talkin' to me right now, Badger….. Walk away…. now" Mal spat out, getting right in his face.

Unimpressed, Badger continued on with...

"Gawt me 'ands on'a priority bulletin w'ile back….. Alliance fugitives…._T'ought_ the pretty lass in the picture looked a wee bit familiar" Badger explained, turned back around to look back at River and continued on with….

"Miss.._River..._Tam, 'ey call 'er."

He glanced up to Simon who was standing slightly behind book and gave him a knowing grin. Simon took an angry step forward, but Book stopped him by putting a hand to his shoulder, while shaking his head…..

"Don't son"

Turning back to River, Badger tipped his hat and continued on...

" 'ow've you been,… Miss Tam?"

River let out a long tired sounding sigh, crossed her arms and replied…..

"Oww blimey!...been _better, _l 'ave…. 'ad a right 'ard time as o' late, w'at wi't folks chasin' me about, like a bleedin' animal an' all"….

"Ya eva' need protect'n, luv, you tell Captain Reynolds to give me a call."

Badger then turned to Mal and said…..

"Good t'ing you're always on the move, Captain. Every time the Alliance sends out a fresh warrant, I know she's ok."

"So you're saying you didn't sell us out, or you won't sell us out?"…. Mal queried, skeptically.

"Captain, I'm _insulted!_."… Badger exclaimed indignantly, while grasping his lapels….

"Alliance money would be temptin' it would, but 'aving 'em nosing 'bout me operation? Can't 'ave 'at now can I? So you see, I don't make a penny eit'er way, now do I?"….

"Besides" He added "Bit'o a nasty rumor runnin' about… 'bout w'at 'appens to 'em _try_ collectin' 'at big reward for our Miss Tam 'ere"….

"Folks say silence is _golden_, luv"…. River cut in.

"My silence is certainly wort' _somethin',_ 'specially w'en it concerns a cute little lass as yourself." His attention now fully back on River.

"I've had about enough of this!"… Simon snarled.

This time, book had to physically restrain him.

"So…. w'at can a lass do to _keep_ you golden?" River inquired teasingly, cocking her head from side to side and looking him over appraisingly, while gently rocking back and forth on her heels.

" 'an w'at did you 'ave in mind, luv?"…. Badger replied with mounting interest and a hopeful grin.

River crossed her arms, rolled her eyes upward, as if in thought, then shrugged slightly and casually suggested…

"Oww I duno… praps we could go aht?… get us some john skinner t'en off to the near an' far… spot o' needle an' pin?…little the ol' kick an' prance, my'be?

By that time, Mal was totally lost, as to what was going on between the youngest of Serenity's entourage and Eavesdown's finest vertical challenged, psychopathic low life, nor did he much care, as he interjected…

"Ok.. Before you two start planning a date for this thing, I'll remind you that I'm _not _having my best day ever."

At that, he planted a hand firmly on River's shoulder and gave her a very stern, authoritative nod, toward the cargo bay. She returned him a somewhat dirty look, but obeyed never the less, as she turned with a huff and started up the ramp.

He then turned to Badger and added….

"I still want you gone. Got a passenger wants off Persephone near as much as I do, and I don't want your ugly face 'round here scarin' her off when she shows."

"Should be noycer to me, Captain. Show me a little _respect_. Persephone's me _'ome_, see?"

Mal just glared back at him, as Badger added…

"You send me a _wave_ next time you're coming to Persephone, Captain."

He gave Mal a cavalier smile, tipped his hat to River, who was now standing up by Book and still watching him. He then turned and headed down the ramp with his thugs in tow, melting into the crowd.

"I don't want you _near_ that guy. What were you _thinking?" _Simon admonished his sister, as Mal hustled her back inside.

"He's my friend. We talk the same….. He listens"… River explained neutrally.

"We have a passenger? Where?"… Wash inquired of Mal, glancing around the bay…

"She's with Jayne. Gettin' her stuff." Mal explained.

"Jayne's the one found her." Zoe added.

"Shiny! I just love passengers!" Kaylee beamed.

"_Jayne_ found us _work? _Does that seem _right?" _Wash queried with a genuinely puzzled look. He turned to Zoe and reiterated...

"Does that seem _right?" _

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Badger and his thugs wound there way through the bustling crowd to a small scruffy looking kid, that was obviously waiting for them. He tossed him a coin and the little urchin scurried away. Badger turned back around and gazed at Serenity, off in the distance and said quietly to himself….

"Persephone's me 'ome i'tis, Captain." A slight sad, solemn look came over him as he added... "Dreadfully sorry luv... 'ad your chance."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mal and Anna made their way down into the cargo bay, where Jayne and Book were working out at the weight bench. Jayne was spotting and Book rose up to a sitting position, as the Captain and the new passenger approached.

The Captain turned to Anna and said...

"Jayne you know already," he gestured toward the Shepherd and continued…..

"And this is Shepherd Book, one of our long-term passengers."

Book stood up, executed a proper bow and kissed her offered hand, every inch the gentleman. Jayne stood back staring at Anna, clearly captivated by her.

"A _preacher_. On a vessel such as this?…_Intriguing." _Anna remarked.

"All manner of folk like to hear the good word, and this ship visits all manner of ports." Book replied, graciously.

"_Indeed_." Anna responded, seeming a bit impressed.

She gave Mal a nod, politely indicating that she was ready to move on. As they turned to leave, Anna glances back to Jayne momentarily, with a pleasant smile and asked…

"And I'll be seeing _you_ later, yes?"

Jayne, totally spellbound, just nodded his head slightly and managed to say...

"Ah.. ya."

He stood, mesmerized while he watched them head up the stairs, noticing, that while her pants suit was somewhat loose fitting, it was just tight enough to occasionally give a tantalizing hint of what might lay underneath, as she moved.

"I'm surprised the Captain's still willing to take _on_ passengers." Book remarked off handedly, while toweling himself off.

"Jayne?" He called out to an unresponsive, still star struck Jayne Cobb.

"Oh ya" As he recovered from his trance and after a moment remarked…

"Oh I duno preacher, last time we got us a Doc out'a the deal… pompous little húndàn but not half bad with the doctor'n. Sides…" He chuckled, as he continued on…

"This'n ain't got no bags big 'nough t'hide no crazy _sister_ in"…..

Book frowned for a moment then chuckled lightly to himself as well. It actually was a bit humorous, the way he had put it.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

River and Kaylee were preparing food together, laughing and joking. River was almost managing to pass for a normal teenage girl, gossiping with her best friend, since the little escapade with Badger. Simon sat at the table, going over a manifest of drugs onboard.

"You're sure there's nothing I can do to help?" …He offered, as he looked up from the drug manifest.

"We're okay, Simon. But thanks."… Kaylee replied dispassionately, without looking up from the food they were preparing. She knew, along with everyone else onboard…River included, that it was best for all concerned, to keep Simon as far away from any sort of food preparation as possible.

Simon went back to the list he was working on, wondering what he had done, this time, to make Kaylee act so standoffish. He glanced up to her again but she was paying no attention, with her back to him, as she continued talking with River….

"So, like I was sayin', there was this time my dad took me to town, I couldn't'a been more'n five or six….."

Mal and Anna came into the dinning area, as he explained….

"Meals're taken here in the dining area. You're welcome to a fair share of what we got, and expect you might like to join us for sit-down meals, which …." As he pointed to Kaylee and River…

"is what these young ladies is workin' on."…

They both turned and nodded a pleasant greeting, as Mal continued on with introductions…

"This is Kaylee, our engineer. And River. She's…. another passenger."…

"So, River where are you headed for?"….. Anna inquired in a friendly voice.

"No place in particular, just wanted to get out and see the verse, before college"…. River replied, while kneading a mass of protein together with various herbs and spices, in a large mixing bowl.

"Oh, that sounds exciting… and which school do you plan on attending, if I may ask?"…. Anna pressed further.

"You may _ask_."… River replied flatly, followed by an awkward silence, effectively ending the interchange.

Simon stood up abruptly and introduced himself, to draw attention from his sister….

"Simon Tam.…."

"Ship's Doctor." Mal quickly supplied, giving Simon a pointed look.

Simon took Anna's hand, the first one she didn't have to offer it to, kissed it and gave a courteous bow.

"Where did you train, Doctor?"… Anna inquired affably.

"Osiris" He replied…

"Osiris! Delightful! Perhaps you know one of my friends, Quincy Troy?" Anna came back cordially…

"Quincy? QUINCE! … Yes of course…. He was a just few years…."

He stopped suddenly, as he noticed Mal giving him a very meaningful look and backpedaled…

"Yes. Well… A pleasure to meet you, Miss?..."

"Gurick." Anna replied.

With her back to those at the table Kaylee made little faces and mouth movements, with a disgusted look, clearly mocking the interchange between Simon and Anna, while slicing vegetables. She was also reconsidering her position, on how much she liked having passengers onboard.

Mal started showing Anna out of the galley, heading toward the bridge, but not before giving Simon a "Watch your mouth, boy" glare.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As Mal walked down the hall toward the bridge, he hesitated when he realized Anna wasn't following him. He turned and noticed she had stopped a few steps behind.

"Miss Gurick?"…

"Captain Reynolds, I must thank you once again for making this trip." She obliged…

"Price was right, ma'am."…. Mal acknowledged with a slight shrug…

"It's just… just that it's been such a trying time these past few weeks" Anna came back weakly…

Mal's expression went from neutral to one of slight suspicion, as he crossed his arms and queried….

"Trying times?… You in some kinda trouble, that it?"…

He remembered the last time he had taken on passengers, that turned out to be "on the run" from trouble and what _that_ had led to. Still, in the long run it had all turned out ok. The Doctor, while definitely a pain in the pigu at times, had more than once proved his worth and he figured they were fortunate indeed, to have a Doctor onboard of his caliber.

River, while she didn't really serve much of a purpose, any at all actually, he had to admit that when she wasn't having one of her episodes, was actually quite pleasant to have around. He loved the way she seemed to enjoy getting under Jayne's skin, probably in retaliation for him doing the same to her brother. While he didn't necessarily believe Kaylee's account of River's alleged superhuman proficiency with firearms, the girl was definitely a reader. Regardless of what Wash, Zoe or Simon might think, of that he was ninety five percent certain.

In his line of work, that could prove to indeed be advantageous. That fact, coupled with the way she had skillfully outwitted that bounty hunter, a few weeks ago, gave him hope, that she too could someday be an actual valued crew member, that he could be proud of.

Still in all, he really didn't care for having another fugitive onboard, two was enough and as they were barely out of orbit from Persephone, it wouldn't be all that much trouble to have Wash settle back into orbit, refund her fare and have Inara drop her off with her shuttle. That, he decided, is what he would do. He started to open his mouth, when Anna disclosed the nature of the "trying times" she had been going through…..

"My Mother passed away."…..Anna looked as though she was on the verge of breaking down altogether, as Mal stood there awkwardly trying to think of something to say. Finally after an awkward moment of silence….

"Oh, Ya …That is,…um,… trying."…

"Delivering her ashes to her family estate on Sinhon was… difficult, to say the least." She added

"I'm sure it was."…. Mal agreed, while still looking a bit sheepish, over the conclusion he had jumped to and what he had considered doing.

"And then, with the rumors of the transportation strike, it took me more than a _week_ to book passage, and they would only take me so far. _Three_ ships and more than two weeks just to get to _Persephone!"_ She continued on, with her tale of woe

Mal definitely felt for her, as he remembered how his own Mother's passing had effected him, at the time. While he was cordial and felt somewhat sympathetic to her plight, he also didn't have time for a sob story, not to mention that listening to other peoples woe's was not exactly, his line of expertise. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, he clapped his hands together and offered….

"So,… how 'bout I introduce you to the pilot? Set you're mind at ease far as timelines are concerned. You've already met Zoe, his wife and First Mate. Should be on the bridge.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Inara knelt in front of her table, practicing calligraphy. She paused, gazed down at the paper thoughtfully, while taking a sip of tea, then returned to her work. She made a few more strokes with a brush, then put it down. Taking another sip of tea, she gave the small sheet of paper a critical look. Then, with a slight sigh of frustration, she crumpled it up and threw it towards a small pile of crumpled pieces of paper on the floor. As she was about to start over anew, a knocking came from the open door of her shuttle, followed by….

"Can I come in?"….

She stood up with a befuddled look, as she looked over to Mal standing in the doorway and replied…

"Uh.. yes…. come in"…

As he entered she inquired, with a look between concern and amusement….

"Mal, are you okay? What's going on?"….

"Huh?"…

"You asked before entering. Do I need to fetch Simon?"…

"Fēicháng youqù"…He replied, not at all amused, then stated his business….

" Actually, I was thinking about y… err.. your _shuttle_. Was hoping you could keep Anna occupied for a while. She was tellin' me how her Mother died, and… you know… compassion just ain't one o' my strengths. Conjure she'd be a mite more comfortable with someone like _you_."…

"A whore, captain?"… She retorted, with bemused annoyance.

"Ah… look,"… he responded with an exasperated sigh….

"She's with Wash right now. Don't like having passengers on the bridge. 'Sides, what'r she an' Wash gonna talk about?"… He explained, then waited expectantly…

"What do you want me to do?"… she queried curiously….

"I don't know."… he responded with a shrug"….

"You're both women of expense."…..

She shot him a sharp glare and he quickly clarified…

"I mean, expensive _tastes_. Do what you folks do. Ain't none o' my business."….

"None of your business?.. Why, Captain!, this _is_ a day of firsts."… she exclaimed with a look of shock…

"Are you _certain_ I don't need to call Simon?"…

Inara turned and knelt back down at her table to resume working at her calligraphy, as Mal stood by awkwardly. She made a few strokes, paused and without looking up she mentioned…

"It's funny, Captain. I was just thinking of you before you arrived."….

"You were?"…

She motioned to the little pile of crumpled up paper on the floor, and before she could continue, Mal commented….

"You saw some garbage and was thinkin' o' me?"…

"No, Captain."… she explained with a slight smile…

"Calligraphy…. It's so difficult to get it just right. Yet even when it's wrong in some small way, it still is a work of art. Sometimes, the flaws make it more beautiful, unique."

"So… you plannin' to leave that mess behind when you get off my boat?"…. Mal postulated, totally missing her point.

This man was totally impossible, why did she even bother, she thought to herself with a grimace.

"Yes"… she shot back flatly...

"Yes, you're gonna leave a mess?"…

"Yes, you _can_ bring Anna here."…She clarified condescendingly, then added coolly…..

"She seems like she'd be pleasant company. Wouldn't _that_ be a refreshing change?"…..

Mal just stared at her for a moment, turned and walked out. Inara gazed blankly at her table for awhile, shook her head with a sigh and returned to her work.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dinner that night was in a somewhat festive mood and most seemed to be having an unusually good time, most that is, except for Jayne and Kaylee and River.

Mal sat in his usual spot at the head of the table with Zoe, Wash, Anna and Shepherd Book seated on down the table to his right, with Inara at the far opposite end. Simon sat directly across from Anna and was flanked by Kaylee to his left and Jayne to his right. River sat at the corner spot, between Jayne and the Captain.

Kaylee was being quiet, looking a bit uncomfortable and slightly annoyed, while Jayne seemed to be outright jealous. River absently pushed the food around on her plate, with a chopstick, while casting an occasional glare in Anna's direction. Anna, with her chin resting on her fist, leaned slightly across the table toward Simon, totally enraptured with one of his tales of college days pranks….

"….and we had to leave his pants right there, they were such a mess!"…

"No!"… Anna squealed…

"I swear!"…. Simon came back, barely containing his laughter.

"My goodness! … that's quite a _story, _Doctor. Next time I wave Quincy, I'll have to tell him about it."….

Mal and Simon shared a look. Then Simon came out with…

"Miss Gurick, I'd appreciate it if you didn't."… in a much more serious tone.

"Why?…have you just broken the Hippocratic oath or something?" Anna came back playfully, while reaching over and playfully tweaking his chin as Kaylee made little faces and mouth movements, with a look of disgust on her face.

Simon smiled back awkwardly, then looked down at his food, as River unexpectedly popped up with…

"Please _do_ excuse my brother. Family can be _so_ difficult, yes?"… in a perfect imitation of Anna's speech patterns and accent, earning her a reprimanding glance from Mal. River continued to stare intently at Anna, who started to squirm under her intense, unrelenting gaze.

A very uncomfortable feeling started to come over everyone except Kaylee, who had a slight sneering grin on her face, giving her best friend a mental "thumbs up." Finally, the tense situation was "defused" with….

"So, Anna, you were telling me earlier that you live on Ithaca now?"…. Inara chimed in, while River went back to toying with her supper.

"Yes, my family's ancestral home. It was my mother's really… My father's often away on business, and I spend most of my time there. My best friend, Mia, lives on the other side of the planet and her parents have set aside a room for me, so I suppose you could say I have two homes. Three, if you count the family yacht."….

River glanced up again for a second, giving her another quick little, unnoticed, baleful stare and went back to picking at her food, as Mal proclaimed…

"Only one place you can call home, miss. Ours is here.

"Cept…" He stated, staring to the other end of the table at Inara. Another awkward silence came over the room and Inara glared at him. He continued on with….

"Cept the preacher, of course. He would say his is beyond them bright an' pearly gates."…..

"The Captain's right. Technically, I'm a temporary resident…."

"in an alien land, yes?"… Anna supplied for the preacher…

Book nodded with a smile and continued eating.

"So you would make me _choose_, Captain Reynolds?"…

She looked around at the crew and the ship, thought for a moment then stated adamantly….

"I choose the yacht. That's my home. Yes."…

"And that's the ship we're meeting over Ithaca?"….Wash queried…

"Yes, and I certainly _do_ hope that you'll spend a _least _a few hours onboard, if not the night. He hasn't said as much, but I'm _certain_ that my father will be planning a belated birthday party. We need a reason to celebrate after mother..." She paused, swallowed then continued….

"I would love it, if you all could be there."…

Simon and Inara showed varying degrees of enthusiasm, at the proposal. Even Kaylee seemed to have "buried the hatchet" and brightened up a bit. Book seemed neutral and Jayne looked to be to be strangely nervous. The rest of the crew just "shook it off" indifferently, while River looked up, from the food she had been picking at and gave Anna another scathing glance.

"That's a right generous offer, Miss Gurick,"…. Mal admitted….

"but I don't know as that we'd fit in all that well, with your friends and all."

"Nonsense!"…. She exclaimed back at him, turned back to Simon and continued on excitedly…..

"Perhaps _Quincy_ will even be there!"…..

That was not exactly what he wanted to hear,… could cause _complications. _He replied unenthusiastically with….

"Yes..that would be… great."….

"What do you think, Cap'n?"…. Wash looked over, with an undecided look.…

Before Mal could ponder on the idea, much less reply, Anna pressed on, as if she simply wouldn't take "no" for an answer…..

"I may be exaggerating, but I believe that we have the best food in the 'verse on our yacht."…. She paused, then added apologetically…..

"No offense to _this_ fine meal, of course."…. as River quietly got up and furtively left the table.

"None taken. Wouldn't mind somethin' other'an protein _myself, _every now an' again."…. Kaylee assured her, actually as if she were looking forward to the possibility. Maybe she would even get a chance to wear her pink fluffy dress again, she hoped.

"We have a staff of five cooks, a dining room and a banquet hall… You simply _must _see the fireplace in the great room."… She went onto say.

"Fireplace?…on a ship!"…. Kaylee chirped with mounting enthusiasm.

"Five cooks?"…. Jayne queried in disbelief.

Anna just nodded with a smile to the both of them. Before another word could be said or another question asked, however, Kaylee's eyes flew wide open, as she gasped….

"River! no!"…

All eyes shot over to the spot behind Anna, where Kaylee was staring at, in wide eyed horror, to see River slowly coming up behind Anna as if in a trance, with Jayne's big hunting knife. She stared at her reflection in it's shinny blade, saying, in a far away voice….

"See how it shines in the firelight?"….

"Everyone reacted, mostly by backing away and yelling.

Jayne, knowing that he was a favorite target, bolted up and rushed clear to the far side of the room. As he went, he checked the knife sheathe on his belt, finding it empty.

"Binky? … Gorramit, how the Tā mā dì dìyù she do that?" He muttered to himself…

Book moved slowly and cautiously toward River, making eye contact with her….

"River, dear, why don't you just hand me the…."

With River's attention on Shepherd Book, Mal rushed her from the other side, snatching the weapon away. She offered no resistance and simply stood there.

Mal and Book bracketed her for a moment, waiting to see if she was still a threat. River, somehow, looking as if she had somewhat returned to normal and with a sweet smile, looked up to Mal and Book saying…

"Once, I was laconic."….

"Yes, darlin', you certainly were."…. Mal agreed, as Simon rushed over to River, while glancing at Mal apprehensively. The Captain just gave him a nod, indicating "no harm done, just see to her" and he escorted her off to her room.

Mal then marched over to Jayne, with a scowl, flipped "Binky" over in his hand and offered it to him, saying…

"I believe this would be yours"…. and added…

"Didn't I warn you before 'bout….."

"Was on my hip, Mal!"… Jayne interjected defensively, as he stuffed "Binky" back in the sheath and added….

"Honest to _God_!…. Don't know _how_ she done that!"…..

Mal was about to give his mercenary, that didn't seem to be able to keep track of his weapons, another warning punctuated with threats, when Anna intervened…

"Captain I really _do_ think there's been _enough_ excitement for one evening already, yes?."…

She turned back to Kaylee and complemented her with…..

"The meal was _exquisite_, you and your….. friend.. did an outstanding job, _considering _what you had to work with."

Kaylee wasn't sure as to take that as a complement or not.

Anna then turned to Jayne and with a sweet smile said…

"Mister Cobb, would you be so good as to escort me to my room?"…

Jayne looked uncomfortably to Mal for approval. The Captain waited for a moment, then just nodded his head. Anna offered her arm to Jayne and he squired her out of the room. Those remaining around the table just looked around at each other, dumbstruck by the evenings events. Seeing Jayne, attempting to act like a gentleman and actually not doing that bad of a job at it, was unsettling enough, but River's grand finale was truly the "icing on the cake." It had been quite some time since she had pulled something that bizarre, not to mention scary. Other than her somewhat child like behavior at times and an occasional mysterious cryptic speech, since her encounter with Jubal Early the bounty hunter, she had seemed to be getting better by leaps and bounds.

Wash finally broke the silence with….

"Good times again!"…..as he lightheartedly threw his hands up in the air…..

"I just hope she saved a nice surprise for the party!... I suppose it might be a _little _anti-climatic and I hate to be a party poop, but personally I think I'd prefer the soup in the hair bit, or maybe just the tying of the shoe strings together stunt."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Having arrived outside of at Anna's quarters, Jayne turned to her and said…

"Talk to Mal yet?"…..

She shook her head slightly with a frustrated look and replied…..

"I don't believe the time is right."….

"Be in Ithaca soon enough. Time _better_ be right….. gorram soon." He came back.

Glancing up and down the corridor nervously, he added….

"Don't like lyin' to Mal."….

She reached up, giving his a quick little "peck" on the cheek, opened the door to her room, saying…

"A moment, Mister Cobb."…..

She went inside, while Jayne remained in the hallway, looking around nervously. In a moment she returned, holding a folded piece of paper which she offered to him. He took it, while giving her a confused look and queried….

"What's this?"…

"I did this for you…. please ….open it"…. She replied, while staring him directly in the eyes, with a warm admiring look.

He opened it, to reveal a piece of calligraphy; a single but very ornate character.

"It means 'solitary warrior." she explained... He just looked back blankly, as Anna continued….

"You don't think it was just luck that placed you in my path on Persephone, do you? It was fate. It was destiny. You are my champion. My hero."….

"Don't say that."…. Jayne came back uncomfortably, then added, a bit subdued…..

"I ain't no hero."...

"You'll do what needs to be done to save my family." Anna reminded him….

"Tellin' ya, don't like lyin' to the Captain." Jayne reaffirmed.

"You can convince him to help."…. She assured him.

"Can't convince Mal o' nothin'. Captain's a lotta things, not all of 'em pretty, but he ain't no assassin."…

"My dear Mister Cobb, it's not an _assassination _I require. I merely need an _obstacle_ removed. An obstacle that is destroying the family business and driving the family to ruin."…

"Call it what you want, he ain't gonna go for it."… Jayne stated with a note of finality.

Gleaning on Jayne's stubborn unwillingness to even make an attempt, to help her to get Captain Reynolds to "see her way," her look hardened, as she said….

"But we still have _our_ deal, yes?"….

He hesitated for a moment then simply nodded. After another moment of silence he queried….

"I do it alone, you still pay me like the whole crew helped out."….

"That was our deal, Mister Cobb. I _assure_ you, my word is good." Jayne, still not looking all that happy, reiterated again…

"Captain ain't gonna go for it, I'm telling you. Ain't his kinda job."

The smile returned to Anna as she postulated…

"Perhaps when we get to Ithica, he'll change his mind. My father can be _most _persuasive"….

Her smile softened, as she pulled him down and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek, saying, in an even softer voice….

"As can I"…

She stepped back into her room and gently closed the door, leaving Jayne in the hallway, with all manner of mixed feelings.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Twelve Hours earlier: PERSEPHONE**

Anna had just finished helping Jayne, load her baggage up onto a rented "Hover Mule." She asked if he would mind waiting, while she went back inside to "freshen up."

He watched lecherously, as she pranced up the walkway and disappeared into a rather "posh" looking hotel, just outside the Eavesdown Dock District of town.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Twelve Hours earlier: A huge luxurious ship, in orbit around Ithaca.**

The office was furnished, with very expensive but tasteful furniture. A large glass topped desk decorated with a priceless tiffany lamp, from Earth That Was, was on one side of the room. On a Coreview control panel, atop a pedestal by the view port, looking out over the Planet Ithaca far below, a signal beeped, heralding an incoming wave.

A huge muscular, man that could easily make up two Jayne Cobbs, with a shaved, tattooed head, went over and punched a few buttons. He turned to a smaller, grandfatherly looking older man, in an expensive but conservitive looking business suit, seated behind the desk….

"For you sir, lines secure. Encrypted signal." He announced, in a deep barreling voice.

"Yes! yes! of _course_, Brian, put it on!"…. the smaller man commanded excitedly.

Brian hit another button and the view screen on the desk, his boss was sitting at, came to life. Anna's image came into view.

"Everything is going _brilliantly_, Father. The locals I contracted did their part, and we should be at Ithaca in a little more than a day or two…. It will be so very good to be back home. I can't _wait _to see you!….. I trust you'll allow me my _party_ before things turn..shall we say… _unpleasant _yes?"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jayne was dressed in his Sunday best, which, really, wasn't much better than his normal attire and hovered near Anna's baggage. Book, dressed in his usual attire, was with him and had a lipstick like smear of red, across his upper lip and cheek. Mal came in from the upper catwalk talking with Anna…..

"Look, I 'preciate where you're comin' from, Miss Gurick, but that ain't the kinda job me and mine normally take."….

"Perhaps once you meet with my father…"Anna suggested hopefully

"I'll hear him out, but I ain't makin' no promises." Mall came back sharply, as they started down the stairs. Jayne and Book moved to meet them, as Anna continued with…

"I appreciate your open-mindedness, Captain Reynolds, and also must thank you for your hospitality on this voyage. I hope that I'm able to return the favor on the family yacht, yes?"

"A few hours, that's all. Your daddy wants to talk to me, he'd best not dawdle, 'cause I certainly won't." Mall concluded.

As the two groups met at the bottom of the stairs, Mal gave Book a funny look and motioned him aside, while Anna did the same with Jayne, under cover of doing a last-minute check of her baggage. She whispered to him….

"You were right, he's a most _inflexible_ man"….

"Told ya so"…. Jayne muttered, as they busied themselves with the baggage…

On the other side of the hold, Mall was talking to Book…..

"Thanks for stayin' behind, Shepherd."….

"It's seemed like the prudent thing to do. Just bring me back some…."

Mal pointed to his face saying…

"Uh.. you got somethin'…"

Book rubbed his face where Mal was indicating, looked at his hand and sighed….

"River" Then grabbed a cloth from a nearby workbench and started cleaning his face.

"Ain't blood, is it?"… Mal remarked, with a hint of concern.

He thought about her little "episode" at dinner the previous night and was starting to wonder if letting her attend the party at this time, with the rest of the crew, was the best idea.

"Not today, it's only make-up of some kind." Sensing Mal's apprehension he continued..…

"I don't actually think she would have done anything last night Captain, she was only standing their talking to herself. From what I understand of her attack on Jayne that time, if she had intended to harm our guest, she would have done so. I've been with her all day and other than her reluctance to talk about last night's incident, she seems fine. She's been a perfect little angel. She seems to be looking forward to going with everybody else. It means a lot to her. Just make sure her brother keeps an eye on her and I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on things here. You call me if anything seems out of sorts."….

Mal smiled, nodded to him and mentioned…

"I'll see if I can't bring you back some cigars." then clapped him on the back and headed across the bay toward Anna and Jayne.

"So… wanna head up to the bridge an' watch the approach?"…

Anna smiled back at Mal and they headed up the stairs. After they had left, Book turned to Jayne and commented….

"This is an interesting side of you, son."…

"I _hate_ getting' like this, all awkward and gentleman-like. Most women I got no problem with. But _her,…_she never talks down to me, you know? I can actually _talk_ to her."…

"Well never thought you'd be saving a damsel in distress, but here we are nonetheless." Book commented with a smile.

"It's her eyes. She's like a cat. Woman like that could get you in a whole heap o' trouble… you let'er." Jayne commented quietly, mostly to himself, while staring up at the spot where he had last seen her…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Wash smoothly Piloted Serenity toward one of the available docking airlocks, on the starboard side of Anna's family's yacht, with Mal, Anna and Zoe standing behind him, watching. The term "yacht," however, was somewhat inappropriate. A space station, would have been a more apt description.

It was gigantic, more than five times the length of Serenity. it had six airlocks on the starboard side alone with a large open deck where smaller shuttles could land.

It had obviously been custom built at great expense, in orbit around the bluish, predominantly marine world, of Ithaca, or another planetary body, as it didn't appear as if it had atmospheric reentry or operational capability. While it was most definitely a extremely expensive and well-appointed vessel, most of the lights had been turned off and activity seemed to be limited to just a few areas of the ship.

It had the basic lines of a traditional ocean going luxury liner, most likely influenced by the marine nature of Anna's home planet.

Ithaca was the fifth planet of the Georgia system. A world about the size of "Mars," back in the "Old Sol" system. It consisted primarily of oceans and shallow seas with a few scattered island groups. Anna had mentioned that she had a home there on the surface, along with a close friend and the planet was her families ancestral home. That bit of information coupled with the fact that it was only two planets away from Boros, but rarely ever mentioned, made one wonder if it, along with it's single moon "Priam," may have been privately owned, by Anna's family and friends.

Mal had grown up on Shadow, in the same system and while he knew of it's existence, from school classes, he had never heard any other mention of it, up until the war.

It was becoming increasingly clear that Anna was from that class of people that surrounded themselves with goods and services, that if you had to ask about the price, you probably couldn't afford it. It had not escaped the attention, of most of the crew, that Jayne had been quite fixated on their guest and she seemed to be somewhat partial to him as well. One wondered, if that perhaps in time, he himself might become some sort of Lord, Duke or Baron by marriage. A frightening thought.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The airlock doors hissed open with a cloud of steam, to reveal a distinguished looking man in his late fifties waiting to greet the crew of Serenity. He was dressed in a white formal uniform and cap with gold braid, probably real gold and surrounded by a half dozen attendants also dressed in naval style, white dress uniforms, with two guards, dressed in black, stationed near the airlock door.

Anna was the first to immerge from the airlock, dressed in an expensive looking, black formal evening gown. She rushed out exuberantly, while the waiting entourage executed a bow.

"Captain Newstead!". she cried out, excitedly.

"Miss Anastasia. How good to have you back onboard." He replied, just before she planted an excited kiss on his cheek, as the rest of the staff surged forward to collect her baggage, from Mal, Jayne and Wash.

Wash was dressed in _vaguely_ formal attire. It consisted of pants that were a tad bit too short, an orange sequined sport jacket, that looked like it's previous owner had been a carnival barker and a wide garish improperly tied tie, decorated with images of palm trees and hula girls and the small end hanging out from behind the big end.

Mal had added a clean jacket to his usual outfit, and Jayne had added a big white cowboy hat, which he apparently, thought was quite cunning and a slightly worn looking black blazer to an ensemble of clean cargo pants and orange tee shirt.

As the baggage was being handed off, Inara, Kaylee and Zoe moved past and Anna introduced them to Captain Newstead. Inara, of course, fit right in, looking as elegant as always. Kaylee was in her big frilly pink and white dress and Zoe had neatly pressed her normal attire.

"Welcome to the Gurick. My Name is Captain Newstead." he announced to the guests…

"Even the walls look expensive." Jayne commented to himself, as he glanced around, chewing on an unlit half smoked cigar.

"The _Gurick_? She has a _ship_ named after her?" Wash queried with a wide eyed look, while glancing back and forth between Mal and Zoe….

"How do I get a ship named after _me?"_

"Actually, the ship is named after Miss Anna's Mother's _family _name." Newstead interjected….

After the baggage had been transferred, the guard began scanning the crew for weapons. When he was checking Jayne, he discovered "Binky" and glanced over to Newstead. The Captain of the Gurick nodded back to the guard, indicating that it was alright for Jayne to keep his knife.

"So, who is the captain of the Firefly-class vessel?" Newstead inquired while glancing around.

"That'd be my boat….. Malcolm Reynolds." Mal proclaimed.

They moved toward each other, shook hands and greeted each other, while in the meantime, Anna pulled Zoe and Kaylee to the side and looked at Zoe's outfit skeptically.

"My dear, we simply _must _do something about your _clothing_, yes?"…. Anna chided her

"No, I don't think….."

"Come on, Zoe! It's fun to dress up." Kaylee chirped.

"Sure, honey. Just look at Jayne." Wash interjected.

They all look over to Jayne, in his big ridicules looking "ten gallon" Hat. Zoe sighed…

"Well maybe"…

Anna took her by the arm saying….

"Come! come!" Then turned to Newstead with…

"Captain, I'll be taking these beautiful women to my chambers. Please convey the gentlemen to the party."

"Party, Miss Anna?" He replied sounding a bit flustered.

"You don't think Father is capable of keeping secrets from _me, _do you?" Anna came back lightheartedly.

Newstead looked down uncomfortably, as the women rushed off. Mal happened by and he turned to him…..

"Captain, I haven't been on an aught-three in years. I would love a tour of your ship, if you don't mind."

Mal offered a genuine smile. He liked this guy for some reason and responded with…

"Funny. Was gonna say the same thing."...

To which Newstead responded with…

"I would be honored."…..

Simon and River had finally emerged from the airlock and into the corridor. He, like Inara, would fit in as if it were second nature. He was decked out impeccably in his finest formal attire.

River however, was wearing an uncharacteristically short, light yellow summer dress, with no shoes. It looked more like a short tennis outfit than anything else. She was also wearing quite a bit of make-up. So much, in fact, that she looked almost clownish. Where someone had appeared to have done an very artful job of red calligraphy running down one cheek, had been smeared around, to where she looked more like someone who had just went through some college sorority initiation.

As they walked together toward the weapons checkpoint, Simon commented to her, quietly with a sigh….

"I wish you would have worn the dress I picked out for you, it was much less… reveling."

"Inara tried to do my make-up. Calligraphy on my face. I changed the characters. Don't they look beautiful?" River proudly explained, ignoring her brother's previous comment. Simon in turn ignored her comments, as he was too busy glaring at an attendant he had caught, staring at her legs. As soon as they were through, the airlock doors hissed shut, ominously, behind them.

The Captain of the Gurick glanced over to one of the attendants and commanded…

"Robert, will you escort our guests to the party? Captain Reynolds and I shall be taking a brief tour and will join you shortly."

"Want me to tag along, Captain?"… Wash offered, with a rare, serious look.

Mal glanced at the two guards, who actually looked more ceremonial than anything else, smiled a relaxed smile and responded with….

"Not this time, Wash. Should be okay."… and added, while nodding toward the hallway, leading to the "Great Room."

"Go on, have a good time with the others."

"Come on, little man. Food's _this_ way."…. Jayne bellowed out enthusiastically, while giving Wash a resounding smack on the back.

"I hope there's a buffet. I love a buffet."…. Wash commented, his normal lighthearted manner returning.

River came up from behind Jayne and was staring at him, with a sad, disappointed look, clearly visible, even under her outlandish make up job. He sensed her presence and turned around with a start, more due to him noticing her Halloween like face, than just because it was the "crazy girl." They just stared at each other for a second or two, while Jayne checked to see if "Binky" was still safe and secure. Then he queried, uncomfortably….

"What?"

She shook her head disapprovingly, as she said in a sad sounding voice…..

"Get oranges this time. Apples make me sick now."…

.

.

.


	4. Hero Complex 2

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, before proceeding.

**A/N 2... **Alien life and the "Firefly Universe":

There are no forms of alien life in the Firefly series, which I actually kind of like. After all, this is not "Star Wars, Star Trek" or whatever.

However, this chapter _will_ make mention of such things. I put it in for a possible background for future episodes, that will take place after the BDM events (That's at least a year away). If there ever _are_ encounters with alien life, or rather "indigenous species," it will most likely be only plant and animal life, that will not be _radically_ different from what one might discover right here on Earth today.

As far as more advanced forms go (Intelligent, humanoid, etc.), they will also (disallowing different levels of technical and social development), be similar to just another race one might find here on earth, with just enough difference that they couldn't be called human. Moreover, I seriously doubt that any "living representatives" will ever be found of such people. Just perhaps old ruins and/or artifacts, proving the one time existence of a people now (in the Firefly timeline) long gone.

Thought that might be interesting for some sort of "Indiana Jones" style of adventure, for the crew of Serenity.

Rest assure that there will never be any "Wookie's," "Vulcan's," or little "Et's" running around and I may never follow through with the idea anyway…just a thought.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Hero Complex (Part Two)**

.

… "So, you see, Captain, it's apples and oranges. You walk the Gurick like you're planet-side, but you can't maneuver. At full speed, it takes the better part of a day to fully come about, there is so much inertia on this thing."…. Newstead explained to Mal, as they strolled leisurely through a hallway, leading to the Gerick's bridge.

"Yeah, we're a bit more nimble'n that."… Mal agreed, with a sight chuckle…

The great room was exactly that, an elaborately appointed chamber, more than four times the size of Serenity's cargo hold. The furniture, included a number of comfortable looking chairs and tables, all of dark wood and rich leather. Several were arranged in a semicircle around a large, stone hearthed fireplace, over which hung a large coat of arms and several works of art.

The room was filled with close to one hundred guests. They were all, with the exception of Jayne, Wash and River, dressed in expensive formal attire, clearly quite wealthy and from the socially elite. Simon was with a number of men and women, who were gathered around in casual conversation, sipping from drinks, being refreshed by white uniformed attendants, bearing crystal decanters.

Wash and Jayne were at a long table, draped with a silky white and gold tapestry, on which was a magnificent spread of food. Artfully arranged on platters, were sliced meats, sea food and cheeses of all description, along with several silver trays of various types of breads, exotic fruits, vegetables and desserts. Wash had a plate which he kept piling higher, while Jayne was eating directly from the buffet, much to the amusement and/or disgust of the others.

Simon was talking with an older, very distinguished looking, gentleman, smoking a pipe and holding a snifter of brandy, as Simon sipped at a small cup of tea. He seemed to be enjoying himself to the full. He was in his element, but was also a bit distracted, as he watched River, wandering around the edges of the room, out of the corner of his eye.

Fortunately she seemed to be on her best behavior. She wasn't talking to anyone and nobody seemed to be giving her much notice, as she slowly and silently glided around, with her fingers trailing along the rich wood paneled walls, intently studying the various paintings and works of art. Relived that she was safely occupied and not up to any mischief, he returned to his conversation….

"So the Alliance won't intervene?"

"Too expensive. My Xiao jiāhuo over there…" he motioned with his pipe, to a moderately attractive dark red headed young woman, in her early thirties, conversing with another small group….

"had reservations to go skiing, but everything was canceled after the incident. The whole region is a red zone now. Population too low to bother moving troops in, not cost effective, they claim" The old gentleman explained, with a sigh.

There was a slight commotion as Anna, Inara, Kaylee, and Zoe came bustling into the room. Zoe was decked out in a long, form fitting sleeveless, low cut leopard skin gown, with ornate golden bracelets and armbands. A long garland of intricate ivory carvings hung from her neck, while a bejeweled golden circlet crossed over her forehead and snaked back through her hair. She looked like a Royal Nubian Warrior Princess from old Earth That Was legends.

"Mia!" Anna cried out excitedly, as she rushed ahead to greet the redheaded woman with a "Proper," but heartfelt embrace.

Wash was among the many men starting at Zoe.

"Whoa." Was all he could say, when he first noticed her enter the room.

Not taking his eyes off his wife, he set his heavily-laden plate down and started toward her. Jayne was also leering at Zoe, when he noticed Wash's abandoned plate. He looked up to give Zoe one more lascivious stare, then thoughtfully picked up Wash's plate and walked off with it.

Wash came up to his wife, gave her a quick approving look then stated…..

"I should've taken you shopping a long time ago."

"Yes, you should have." She agreed, while giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The bridge was large and comfortable, with huge windows and six duty stations, three on either side of the largest window. However only two were currently occupied, by white uniformed officers wearing headsets. Two black uniformed guards, that were actually armed and looking a little more _competent _than the ones at the airlock, stood near the door.

Mal and Newstead stood at one of the windows. Newstead gazed out into the black, silently in pensive thought, but Mal couldn't help but to notice the guards and how they actually _looked_ and acted like _real_ guards, by comparison to the ones he had previously met. Something was bothering Newstead, Mal could sense it, in the way he had become uncomfortably silent, staring blankly out into space.

Newstead broke from his silence, in what seemed to be an attempt to appear at ease…

"Never thought I'd like it, but now I wouldn't go _back_ to a standing bridge. You have all your controls close at hand…."

"Gotta awful lotta guards for a yacht, Captain Newstead."… Mal cut in, with a bad feeling forming in his gut.

After a brief moment of silence, Newstead swallowed and explained….

"Perhaps Miss Anastasia didn't explain what her father does for a living. He's a merchant and trader, …highly successful and has an operation, of some sort, on most every planet in the verse. Naturally he has many competitors, some of which employ, shall we say…. 'less than scrupulous' business tactics. So, as I'm sure you can well imagine, he has a number of enemies. He is also slightly…." he paused for a moment, nervously searching for the right word…..

"eccentric ...and the guards here give him a sense of security, particularly with respect to Miss Anastasia's safety."

The part about Anna's "Daddy" having enemies was not exactly news to Mal, from what he had gotten from his earlier chat with young socialite and her job offer. Mal was about to comment further, when one of the seated officers interrupted, by hailing Captain Newstead…..

"Sir?"

He gave him a nod to continue

"Miss Anastasia's father would like to thank Captain Reynolds _personally_ for bringing his daughter safely home." He paused for a moment and held his hand up, while listening into his headset for further instructions, then continued…..

"He would also like to remind the Captain, that his crew is safe and they are presently enjoying our hospitality."

If there was any doubt left in Mal's mind, after noticing Newstead's inability to look him in the eye, that he had just let himself and his crew be lead into some sort of unpleasant situation, even if they were _"presently"_ enjoying their hospitality, it was removed when four more armed and very competent looking guards came bursting through the door, immediately surrounding him.

"Captain Reynolds" Newstead addressed him, staring at the floor, looking very old and more than a bit guilty…

"If you would please come with us"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The party continued on. Simon and the older gentleman, he had met earlier, Mia's Father, were seated in two of the leather chairs in front of the fireplace. There were two more there that were empty and Kaylee stood behind Simon leaning on the back of his chair, totally fascinated by the fireplace in front of them. The wide pink, frilly "layer cake" dress she was wearing, made it somewhat difficult to sit, so she remained standing. Simon was a little more relaxed now, as he was also holding a snifter of brandy, although being careful to just take an occasional sip.

"We used to have a fireplace like that, back home on Osiris."…. He commented wistfully, as he gazed into the flames.

His comment hit a sore spot with Kaylee, but she brushed it off and commented, cheerfully as she could…

"Not like _this_ one it weren't, you can be sure o' that. We're on a ship. You can't _imagine_ the amount of rigging there must be behind that stone wall. Must'a cost a _fortune_."

Simon tilted his head back and looked back up to Kaylee, but she was completely engrossed...

"They must have to filter it all. Your fireplace just blew the smoke out into the atmo" She went on, staring straight ahead at he fireplace.

"Forgive me if I'm being too personal Doctor." Mia's Father interjected…

"but I seem to detect a note of homesickness?"

"Oh no!" Simon blurted out, as he straightened up in his chair….

"It's just that it's been"….He paused trying to find the proper words and in the process, he noticed, across the room, that River had gravitated over next to Jayne. Fortunately the "Trained Ape Without the Training" was far to busy stuffing his face to pay her any notice. He breathed a sigh of relief, when after a brief moment she wandered away.

"It's been…well… _difficult_."

Kaylee's face drooped slightly at his words.

"Well young man" Mia's Father started in….

"You may not believe this looking at me now, but I've served my time in the black, onboard a tramp freighter during my younger days. I know from experience what a rough life it can be and I admire a man that can stay with it, for any length of time. It takes a special "cut" of individual. Also, I don't know how much Miss Anastasia has told you about our little colony down on Ithaca, but let me assure you it is a very unique little world."

"First off, it and it's moon were both terraformed exclusively with the use of private funds, courtesy of our benefactor's Father." He paused for a moment as he swept an arm around the Great Room. indicating who that "benefactor" might be.

"Therefore, we are totally independent of Alliance control and intervention."

Simon straightened up in his chair and fired back, eyeing him suspiciously...

"And why would you think that I have any _issues _with the Alliance?"

"I'm not a man of pretence, so let's be perfectly honest here. Why would an intelligent young Doctor be wasting his time and enduring the hardships of life, on a lonely independent freighter, on the outer edges of the verse?... When he could be drawing three times the salary at least, even on some desolate backwater moon?... unless he _did_ have some issues in his past, he would rather not discuss?"...

"Even if he were the strict humanitarian type; where money and prestige were _not_ his primary motivation, the type that only wanted to relieve the suffering of the less fortunate, there are _countless_ backward, impoverished little moons, where he could make _far_ better use of his talents. Whatever it may be in your past that you would rather not discuss, it's none of my concern, many good men have made mistakes, have skeletons in the closet, but the Alliance, unfortunately, is not always that willing to overlook past sins."...

Kaylee was developing a rather uncomfortable feeling. She didn't particularly like where this conversation was going, as Mia's Father continued on...

"We, on the other hand, might. We are in the final stages of construction on a new, small, but state of the art hospital. We could use another bright young Doctor as yourself. That will be a tough role for us to fill, however. While we can offer the _right_ person a new start, without the Alliance sticking there big nose into their business, free of Alliance taxes and bureaucracy, we are still a _very_ exclusive community, we don't take in _just_ anybody."

That final statement, earned him a _very _hard look from Kaylee, as he continued on...

"You, however, in my estimation, are just the sort we are looking for. Miss Anastasia is a close family friend, like a second daughter to me and I'm certain I could get her to vouch for you, if she would not already do so on her own and _her_ opinion is second to none. With the two of use, speaking on your behalf, there is not a doubt in my mind that you would be welcomed into our society, if you were to accept my offer."

"Well I'm flattered at your most generous offer sir and it _is indeed _tempting" Simon admitted…

"But I hope I didn't make it sound like life onboard Serenity, difficult as it my be at times, is without it's compensations." he clarified "There are aspects of my life there that I have found to be quite…. rewarding." He admitted, while reaching back and placing his hand over Kaylee's, on the back of his chair, which softened the scowl on her face considerably.

Before Simon could speak another word, Mia's Father spoke up, with a knowing grin…

"Oh, I see."

A brief look of surprised befuddlement came over Simons face and, again, before he could speak, the old man sighed an amused sigh and queried….

"Why is it that you youngsters seem to think that us old fuddy duddy's were never young and in love ourselves and can't see the signs?…. I wasn't _born_ this age you know" He added with a chuckle.

Simon quickly withdrew his hand self-consciously, as Mia's Father turned to Kaylee and inquired...

"Miss Frye, I believe it is?"

She just gave a nod of affirmation, with a slightly hurt look on her face, as he continued…

"It's my understanding that your somewhat adept in the field of… mechanical engineering?…. You know Doctors are not the only trade we are in need of. Like any place else, we have generators, vehicles and ships, seagoing and otherwise, among other things. They're always in need of maintenance and repair. We have just as hard a time finding qualified maintenance personnel, as we do Doctors. I'm sure we could find a spot for you as well."

"I dono, ain't sure I'd be the _proper sort _to fit into your _exclusive_ little society."…. Kaylee retorted.

"Yes Miss Frye, we _are_ an exclusive society and yes we _do _have certain standards, for prospective members, but that criteria is not based upon noble birth, or any other type of _social_ standing….Please forgive me,…. I should have been more clear on that point. What we _require_ is strength of character. Snobbery and pretentiousness are among the characteristics we _abhor_ and endeavor to keep individuals possessed by it _out _from our midst."

"We have common laborers amongst us, along with a few top executives from the Blue Sun corporation, one of which sits on the board of directors. If the occasion calls for it, they will gladly roll up their sleeves, pick up a pick and shovel and work along side common ditch diggers. I assure you Miss Frye, there should be no problem with you being accepted. You and your Doctor friend could indeed find a home there."

While the utter contempt, that had started to foment within her, for the old gentleman that was trying to woo Simon away from Serenity, had subsided substantially, Kaylee was still not convinced. She already had a home. One that she was very happy with. Besides, Serenity needed her, she was her baby girl. Still, he _had_ struck a chord with her. Not once, during his entire discourse, had he appeared to look at her as being anything other than a lady, regardless of her obvious "low birth" and choice of occupation. While she loved her Captain, _that_ particular issue had been a point of contention between them, for some time and since Jubal Early's assault on her, in the safety of her home, things had not really been the same for her there.

Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, Simon _had _been loosening up some and when she was perfectly honest with herself, she had to admit that he _had_ been trying to accept her and her ways. It was just hard for him, but he _had_ been trying.

If what she had been told about the folks on Ithaca was indeed true, that they would accept her as is, maybe exposure to more refined folk would rub off on her a bit. Perhaps she could meet him half way. It could be a new start for the both of them. Still, leaving Serenity would be most difficult for her.

As if he could read her thoughts, Mia's Father spoke up with….

"It's plain to see that you're still somewhat dubious as to my claims, Miss Frye and you have every right to be. As I mentioned to the Doctor here, like you, I was not _born_ into wealth and power. I had to _earn_ it, the old fashioned way. I know all to well, how cruel and arrogant members of the so called 'social elite' can be toward those they consider to be 'beneath them."

"My advice, ma'am, is to just get out there, enjoy the party, meet the other guests and see for yourself."

Kaylee had never really held any animosity toward "fancified" folk. She loved the work she did, but in her dreams she never pictured herself as just a "grease monkey." She would imagine herself in large gala ballrooms, dressed in long fancy gowns while being swept around the floor, by some handsome "prince charming" type gentleman. She admitted to her self that she may never be able to bring herself to leave Serenity, but there was no harm in enjoying the moment. She smiled back to the old gentleman, gave Simon a quick kiss on his head and admitted….

"Well, ain't no harm in that."….

and hurried off into the crowd to mingle with the other guests.

During the gentleman's discussion with Kaylee, Simon had considered his offer. It was indeed most attractive. If what he said was true, about a state of the art hospital, not under Alliance control, he could only imagine the things he might be able to do, to further diagnose River's condition and help her on the road to recovery. River would not want to go at first and it could break her heart to leave Serenity, of that he was painfully aware, but while she was chronologically going on eighteen years of age, even during her lucid periods it seemed as if she had the mindset of a very young child, most of the time. A child far younger than what she had been, prior to entering the Academy in the first place, at age fourteen.

Simon may have been a gifted surgeon and basic eyes, nose, ears and throat Doctor, but psychiatry was not in his field of expertise. His only guess was that due to the extreme trauma, she had suffered at the Academy, she had mentally regressed back to a more happy and secure period of her life. Back to when they were children growing up.

A move to Ithaca could even be beneficial to her in that respect. He would no doubt have other gifted colleagues he could confer with on her case, perhaps even ones that specialized in mental disorders.

River was a child, as much as it pained him to admit it and children rarely knew what was in their best interest, in the long run. She was simply not capable of making decisions, concerning her future well being. He would have to make those decisions for her, even if she ended up resenting him for it. She had not wanted to go to the hospital on Ariel either, but in the end, despite a few complications, it had proven to be beneficial.

He remembered a beloved pet he had had, at a very young age. It had contracted some rare malady that could make it a danged to him and to the rest of the family. It had to be destroyed and it had broken his heart, as he simply couldn't understand the necessity for doing such a thing. He totally resented his parents at the time, but eventually got over it and River would as well.

Watching Kaylee thoroughly enjoying her self, across the room, as she laughed and gossiped with the other guests, gave him hope that _that_ issue could probably be resolved in time as well, but there was still a few issues that had to be addressed, before making a final decision.

He was about to voice his concerns and doubts, when he nearly jumped out of his seat, to find River sitting in the chair on his other side. Her odd behavior, he had long gotten use to, but her occasional habit of sneaking up on him, like she could, he still found a bit unsettling. It was if one moment she was gone and in just the blinking of an eye she would be there, almost like she could materialize out of thin air.

She sat there; curled up with her legs tucked under her, placing various exotic looking fruits and berries, which she was producing from a medium sized paper sack, on the arm of her chair, in neat little rows, according to size and color, while humming the tune to "Three Blind Mice."

Simon turned to his host, a bit uncomfortably, to explain River. He had noticed, that he had noticed, her unusual choice of make up and figured an explanation would be in order.

"This is River, my sister. She's been through some trauma…an accident, head inj…."

He was cut short, when she held up something vaguely similar to a Kiwi Fruit, staring at it contemplatively and went on to say…..

"Too much world…wants to grow, but stays inside… wants a name, but no one knows….._Real_ forbidden fruit …. Delphi."

"Yes mei-mei, that's very interesting, but why don't you just let me have…."

She slapped his hand and grabbed the sack possessively, as he attempted to take it from her and return the little fruits and berries, that she had obviously pilfered from the buffet, to it.

The older man was staring at River, with a look a astonishment, as Simon turned back to him, awkwardly trying to explain her odd behavior….

"Like I was saying, a head injury, sometimes she's not really sure what she's…."

"No, no young man."…. he interjected…. "that's truly _remarkable." _He stated, while motioning toward River, with his pipe, who had peeled some of the fur off the fruit, and was now contentedly sucking the juice out of it.

"What?"…. Simon responded curiously.

"What she said, …_amazing_… absolutely remarkable."

Simon looked at him for a moment in bewilderment, then queried… incredulously….

"You _know_ what she was talking about?"

"I believe I do." he remarked, then leaned over toward River slightly and questioned...

"Excuse me, young Miss?"

She turned toward him, with a blank look, as she was about to pop a little berry into her mouth as he continued on...

"Were you, by chance, referring to Delphi, from the Kalidasa System?"

"She nodded her head slightly, popped the berry into her mouth, picked up another and while intently examining it, said…

"Once there many, then almost none, now they're all safe, but still only one."

Their host just shook his head slightly, and commented quietly to himself.….

"Amazing." As he gazed at the odd little red faced girl.

"_What's_ so amazing?" Simon blurted out, with an edge of impatience in his voice, for being left out of some big mysterious secret.

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to be rude" As he abruptly returned his attention back to Simon, then continued…

"Did you not sample any of the food we set out?

"Oh absolutely!" Simon replied while patting his belly...

"It was delicious, can't say I've ever tasted quite anything like it."

"Yes, and it's highly probable that you never will." Mia's Father added, then posed another question to him…

"Are you familiar with the planet Delphi?"

Simon scratched his head thoughtfully, for a moment, then replied….

"No.. I don't believe I am."…. then recanted slightly…

"But yes, now that I think of it, I do recall back in a science class, before I entered college, hearing about it… Never been terraformed, lifeless, not terraformable… A dead, uninhabitable world, if I remember correctly."

The older man chuckled slightly and continued….

"That's what I assumed, if you knew anything about it at all." He paused for a moment and continued…

"What you've been told, is partially true. Yes, it's never been terraformed and it's true that it's not habitable, at least not for any length of time. A man, that's been properly conditioned, can however, exist and work there for a very _limited_ period of time, but it's _far_ from lifeless and is teeming with vegetation and wildlife."

"You mean _alien_ life."…. Simon queried skeptically.

The older man chuckled again and clarified…..

"Well actually I prefer the term, _native_ or _indigenous _life. The term _alien _brings about images of radically different, inferior, or even hostile and nothing could be further from the truth. The species of plant and animal life that live there, basically, are not really not all that much different than those of Earth That Was origin, with a few differences. One of which is that a lot of the furry, mammal like animals seem to prefer laying eggs, rather than giving live birth..."

"Platypus" River commented absently, while carefully examining another berry.

The old gentleman paused, to give her another stare of disbelief, while Simon looked at him with a confused look.

"Duckbilled Platypus" he stated. "A somewhat rare mammal from Earth That Was. It also laid eggs. It became extinct before the great exodus and _very_ few people today even know of its past existence." The older man went on to explain.

He shook his head slightly in astonishment, then commented to Simon…

"Your sister is quite astute Doctor….. quite remarkable."

Simon looked upon River for a moment, who was meticulously arranging the little fruits, on the arm of her chair, into different patterns. With a slight look of pride starting to glow on his face he commented…..

"That is not untrue."

"But, anyway to answer your original question," The older man continued on...

"Yes indigenous life forms, or if you must insist… _alien."_

He waved his pipe in the direction of the buffet table and stated…..

"And that Doctor, is what you've been eating tonight."

A look came over Simons face and the older man assured him…

"We've analyzed all the foodstuffs that came from there and I _assure you_ that it's perfectly safe. Actually it's probably the most healthy food you've ever eaten or ever will. The vitamin and nutrient content is easily tenfold that of any Earth That Was based food."…..

"The atmosphere there is much thicker than Earth Norm and a person that has been exposed to it, for any length of time, will require a gradual decompression period, in the ships airlock, before returning to normal conditions. The oxygen content is about twice what were use to. It's breathable but not for any extended period of time. That problem is easily over come by wearing a respirator, but that's not the real issue there."

"The main problem is Delphi's high gravitational field. A hundred pound man will weigh about one hundred sixty pounds on the surface. Anyone going there to hunt, gather wild fruits or just to explore must go through months of conditioning, in a high grav chamber and even then can only be exposed to it for a short period."….

"The extreme gravitational pull makes just getting to the surface safely, without burning up in the thick atmosphere, most difficult. Only the most skilled pilots in the best ships, often specially outfitted, can even hope to make it in. Breaking free of the intense gravitational field, to get off the rock and back into the black, is even more problematic."….

"These problems though are what gives the food products, that come from Delphi, their unique properties. The high grav combined with the high oxygen content and extreme fertile soil tends to produce very hardy plant and animal life, with dense concentrated flesh and plant material. I believe that's what your sister was referring to, when she said something about wanting to grow, but staying inside?….It can't expand, so it stays concentrated within itself?…High gravitational field… too much world?"….

"Delphi is the only place where these species can be found, nor can they be grown or bred elsewhere. If one attempts to remove them to an Earth Norm environment, they will not survive for more than a few minutes. The Alliance has placed the entire planet 'off limits,' a strictly 'forbidden' area. So taking that all into consideration, Doctor, I would think that you can appreciate how rare these delicacies are. So rare and little known about, that most species there have never been officially classified, or even named."…

"Occasionally, a very bold and somewhat foolhardy, I might add, smuggler will manage to get in and out of there to do a little poaching. In addition to the problems I've already mentioned, insomuch as getting to and operating on the surface, there are other dangers once you _do_ get there. A very large catlike predatory animal stalks through the dense forests.

Hunting for prey in an environment it's fully accustomed to, it can be extremely formidable against those _not_ accustomed to it. Only a well placed shot from a very large caliber weapon, in just a few vital spots, can even hope to bring it down, if it decides that you would make a good meal.

So as you can probably imagine, the treasures from there can bring a phenomenal price, on the black market, to the right persons. It's the last non-terraformed world where native life is known to exist, or any life at all for that matter."

Simon made a mental note, to never mention what he was learning to Mal. It sounded just like something he might want to try.

"So, why is it, that the life on this supposed dead planet has been hidden from the public, why has it been placed off limits?" Simon queried, his interest piqued.

"Well, I don't know what your opinion of the Alliance is, or do I care." Mia's Father stated….

"But, although while originally, it was a noble enough cause, they have more than a few skeletons in the closet, that they would rather not come into public view. I can assure you, in no uncertain terms, that they are not always the great benevolent, infallible body, whose only interest is the betterment of humanity, that they have duped the public into thinking."

This "revelation" was not exactly news to Simon and served to put him a little more at ease, concerning this gentleman's intentions, concerning his job offer.

"Long ago, before the first space probe was even sent out from Earth That Was, to discover this five star system that we refer to as the 'verse,' the present home to mankind, there _was_ life here. Delphi is living proof."…..

"Also, at one time there were several worlds like Delphi, that while a human could survive on the surface, it was not suitable for actual human habitation on a large scale. They needed to be terraformed and that process, of course, would be a death sentence to any indigenous life. Like your sister said, 'once there were many but now there's just one"…

"It is believed by some that there was in fact, advanced indigenous life forms living there at the time, also like on Delphi. Not just the possibility of simple microbes as the authorities claimed."…..

"Do you think there could have been…."

Simon paused for a moment, as if afraid to even ask the question, then came out with it…

"Intelligent life?…. Human.. or rather _Human-like_"

"It's interesting you should ask that"….. Mia's Father replied…

"Many years ago, before your time, a group of workers found a human skeleton, while doing excavation work on one of the first planets that had been terraformed. Terraformed long before the first wave of actual refugees had arrived from Earth That Was. Buried with it were various artifacts, including a metal sword, helmet, breast plate and battle axe. It appeared to be an actual burial site and the primitive artifacts were rather perplexing. Why did he have them?"…..

"It was assumed that he had been in some odd-ball cult of some sort and the remains were sent to a forensic examiner, to decide rather or not there had been foul play involved and to attempt to discern his identity."….

"The results of the investigation were unsettling to say the least. The remains were found to be over five hundred years old. He had died before even the first un-manned space probes, from Earth That Was, ever made it out here. Plus, while to the layman, the remains appeared to be human, the examination proved otherwise."…

"He had a larger cranial capacity and the teeth, jaw and overall bone structure were all wrong. He was _not_ human. Primitive?… most likely…. Intelligent? yes… but definitely _not_ human, an original native inhabitant of that world."….

"News of this groundbreaking scientific discovery flashed across the Coreview for days, but suddenly the investigator, that was responsible for the examination, publicly recanted this findings."...

"He stated that he had falsified the report to gain recognition in the scientific community. The remains and artifacts, that were getting prepared for shipment to a museum, some how got lost. The day after the examiner's confession, he died in his sleep of a heart attack, so they claim. The construction site, where the remains had been found, was shut down for months, as armed federal troops stood guard and various federal agents combed through the site. The workers that originally found the bones simply disappeared, never to be heard from again. Within a years time anyone who had anything to do with the original investigation died, from heart attacks to traffic accidents. All public record of the incident also disappeared. You can search the cortex from now till hell freezes over and you wont find anything about it. Its been totally and completely erased."….

"The cover up was so obvious that you would have had to have been a complete imbecile to not see it and for a brief period there was a public outcry, demanding a new investigation. A few special 'documentaries' on the Coreview with 'experts' armed with holographic recreations of the bones found, comparing them to actual human remains and the public was placated."…

"A particularly famous old Earth That Was dictator, responsible for launching a world wide war, once said."…..

…. _"The greater the lie, the more people will tend to believe it"…._

"Eventually the public forgets. After all, they have careers to worry about, families to feed and sporting events to watch. They move on"…..

"The truth is buried, but for how long? How long before more physical evidence is uncovered, that threatens to expose our great benevolent government as the perpetrator of the greatest act of genocide in known history?"….

"It's a Sword of Damocles hanging over their head, but they have a weapon to fight back with, should those accusations ever be made….. Delphi"…..

"All they need to say is …_'How can you believe we'd ever do such a thing. Look how we protected and have tried to preserve this untouched world"…._

"What would make their story even more believable, in the eyes of the general public, would be that it appeared as if they had tried to keep the existence of Delphi's inhabitants a secret, for their protection of course."….

"At one time, Delphi was scheduled to be terraformed, but at the last moment they decided to keep it as a preserve, for it's native inhabitants. It's interesting to note, that this occurred at about the same time as the original controversy was raging, over the discovery at the construction site."

Simon was not sure as how to react to the incredible story he had just heard. The man he had been listening to seemed intelligent enough to not be taken in by wild fantasies, but whatever the case may be, it had become clear that he had little love for the Alliance and that was good enough for him, for now anyway. He was also quite obviously, like everyone else at this party, a man of great wealth, so any reward for River and himself would probably not be much of an incentive, for possible treachery.

He glanced over to his left and was startled to see that River's chair was now empty. She had just been there not more than a second ago and had vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

Instinctively he glanced over in Jayne's direction and was relieved to see that she was not there, but a look of concern came across his face, as he did a quick scan of the room and was unable to locate her.

Glancing back to the older man, he tried to excuse himself as gracefully as he could….

"Well I must say, your tale has been …. intriguing… but if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid there's something I need to attend to"

The older man gave him an understanding smile and assured him…

"That's perfectly understandable young man, if someone had just told me, out of the blue, that he believed his government had committed several acts of genocide against a race of….. _little green men, _I dare say I'd be a bit skeptical myself."…. he concluded with a chuckle.

They both rose up, shook hands briskly, but just before Simon took off on a quest, for his sister gone astray, the older man reminded him, as he produced a small card, offering it to him….

"About that job offer, when you feel you're ready for a change, send me a wave"….

Simon accepted the card, glanced down at it for a second and slipped it into a pocket, replying….

"I really appreciate it sir, I _will_ consider it."….

"Take all the time you need, a man _should_ be thorough and cautious in his decision making."…..

He placed a hand on Simon's shoulder and advised…..

"Take care of your self son."….and with a knowing smile, added….

"Watch over your sister, she's a remarkable young lady."…

Simon just gazed off into space for a moment and commented wistfully, to nobody in particular…

"That she is."… then took off, in search of his wayward sibling.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jayne was standing in a corner eating from Wash's plate, as he kept a close eye on Anna, who was chatting with a group of her friends. She glanced over to him and gave a small nod which he returned, signifying he was ready. The time was near at hand.

He set the half eaten plate down on a nearby chair and headed toward her, as she excused herself from her friends. As they neared each other, Jayne patted his knife sheath reassuringly and this eyes widened, as a bit of color drained from his face…..

"Zài fèifèi shénme méi!" He gasped.

The sheath was empty, "Binky" was gone.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The hairs stood up on the back of a guards neck, in a hallway, when he sensed a presence and thought he heard just the slightest hint a of movement behind him. Instinctively he whirled around while going for his sidearm.

The horror, of finding his pistol missing, was enhanced sixfold, upon finding the absentee weapon's muzzle about an inch from the bridge of his nose. His heart skipped a beat and for just a fraction of a second, he thought he saw part of a blinding, blue white flash….

Then he thought nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A few minutes earlier**

**.**

"Thanks so much, but it _was_ bought in a store, you know."…. Kaylee admitted to Mia, while glancing to the floor, with a look of self consciousness.

"Oh, so what." Mia came back, with a dismissive wave of her hand…

"So was mine. We worked on it a bit though. My mother loves to 'design', but I don't much care, as long as it makes a few heads turn!"…..

They all giggled, while across the room Anna was talking with Jayne, who looked like he was trying to explain something, with a confused look on his face. Some of the ladies seemed to like Simon, who was across the room talking to Zoe. Wash, not surprisingly, was back at the buffet table.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"….. Zoe remarked, giving Simon a critical look.

"She was sitting right next to me and the next thing I knew, she was just….. gone" Simon explained nervously.

The only reason River had been permitted to attend the party with the rest of the crew, in light of her recent "knife trick," was because he had promised to keep a very close watch on her. He couldn't really see, however, how he could have done much better, without physically binding her to a chair.

The room was wide open and he could see her from any point therein. Up until she had sat down next to him, she had been minding her own business, except for a very brief visit to Jayne, studying the paintings along the walls, in plain sight. How she had managed to slip away and disappear, from a chair, pushed solidly up against the one he had been sitting in, he simply couldn't fathom.

Still, the Captain was not one to accept excuses. If he couldn't locate her, by the time he joined the party, he was going to have some explaining to do and he was certain that Mal would not be in a listening mood. He knew he wouldn't actually put them off the ship, there were beyond _that_ now, but it still wasn't something he was looking forward to, not to mention his concern for what River might be up to.

Zoe was about to comment on precisely the things that Simon was thinking about, but realized that the immediate task at hand was to locate their wayward psychic. Reprimands could come latter. Glancing around, she noticed that all the doorways, except the one leading back to the air lock, were flanked buy two, not so friendly looking guards. They didn't look like they would be overly willing to grant passage, to the other parts of the ship.

"Well I don't think she could'a gone nowhere except back to the ship. She probably just got bored and went back to see Shepherd Book. Maybe you should go check with him." She suggested…

Simon took a breath and relaxed a bit. He realized that she was probably right, as River and Book were becoming pretty good friends, besides, like she said, it was about the only place she could have gone. Somewhat relieved, he just nodded his head and started for the airlock passageway.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Anna commented, while giving Jayne a critical look.

"I mean it's _gone, _gorramit, is that so hard to understand!"

Anna was giving Jayne a look, for the first time he had known her, that maybe he wasn't the big hero that she had thought he was and maybe she had made a mistake in choosing him as her champion. This had been the second time in two days now that he had lost "Binky."

The last time, although he still couldn't figure out how, the crazy little witch had stolen it, but this time she hadn't been near him, as far as he knew. He was actually starting to wonder about himself.

"I swear to God! I had it when we come through the airlock. The guard spotted it and I ain't took it out since, I swear!"

Anna continued glairing at him for a moment then her look softened. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and reassured him…..

"That's ok Mr. Cobb, you're a resourceful man, yes? We can still do this. We still have time before…"

She bit her lip.

"Time before what?" Jayne queried suspiciously, while crossing his arms.

"It's nothing, I was thinking about something else…. come we need to hurry, as long as you're with me, you can get past the guards." she explained hastily.

She grabbed him by the belt for a second while turning toward one of the doors, indicating for him to follow, when Brian, her Father's personal bodyguard, emerged through the door closest to Zoe and headed straight for her, with four more black uniformed armed guards, standing behind, awaiting orders.

"Good evening, Mrs. Washburn." Brian greeted her, in a threatening, yet calm and somewhat polite voice…..

"I need you to listen very carefully. If you want your Captain to live."…

Zoe looked around the room, at the guards stationed at the doors and suddenly realized, they hadn't been there when they first came in. One word came to mind.

Trap.

An uneasy silence fell over the crowd and Brian announced…..

"I'm sorry to intrude on Miss Anastasia's party, but there's been a theft and we need to question the suspects. We'll try to make this as brief as possible, so please remain calm."

Jayne and Anna had made it over to Zoe and Brian, when a gunshot echoed out from the hallway leading to the airlock, causing everyone to jump. A wave of murmuring swept through the crowd, as a scowl came over Brian's face. He looked over to the group of guards behind him and motioned toward the doorway, through which the sound had emanated. Four guards, their weapons at the ready, were quickly dispatched to investigate.

Jayne looked around. With the sight of all the guards stationed at the doorways, combined with the gunshot that just rang out, it didn't take him long to figure out that the plan was going to hell on a toboggan, faster than the _worst _of Mal's planes could ever hope to.

He quickly assessed the situation. Four guards had just left, leaving just the two at the door. The ones guarding the other doors were far enough away, that between him and Zoe they should be able to rush them and the big bald, tattooed Húndàn, get his weapons and hold him hostage to make good their escape, before they could respond.

He glanced over to Simon and he gave him a nod back. The doc was a prissy little Yīnjīng tóu, but he had proven that he wasn't afraid to tussle, if the occasion called for it. He didn't know how much good he would do, but at least he would try.

He looked at Zoe, to make sure she was in with them, but she shook her head and stated…

"No Jayne….ain't the place. ain't the time. They got the Captain."….

He backed off and looked over to Anna. She refused to meet his gaze as Brian announced…

"We will escort you out of this room…._quietly_….one at a time."

Jayne scowled contemptuously at Anna and muttered….

"This wasn't part of the plan."

The matter of his knife being missing was rendered academic, as two guards again searched him for weapons. When they discovered his empty knife sheath, they paused and looked over to Brian. After a moment of contemplation, Brian just shrugged and they continued their search. When no more were found, they took hold of his arms, which he shook off with a scowl and gave Anna a final glare before walking through the door, with the two guards at his sides.

When the door hissed shut behind them, he thought to himself, that Zoe had said that that wasn't the time or place, but this wasn't the same time or place now. Maybe this _was_ the right time.

There were only two of them and they were considerably smaller than Brian. A day never was that Jayne Cobb couldn't handle two on his own.

He never had the chance to get the access cards and schematics for the ship that Anna had promised, not that it looked like he ever would have anyway, now. He was wondering how he would find and get to Mal without them, but he had to try. The guards would provide him with weapons and unlike Mal, he would make damn sure they would not be around, to add to their growing enemy list, when he was finished with them.

He was about to spring into action, with his own heroic plan, when he felt an electric crackle at the back of his neck. Convulsive spasms shot through his body, for a few seconds, they all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**About five minutes earlier…**

**.**

Shepherd Book was on Serenity's bridge, monitoring various systems for possible approaching ships, when he thought he heard the faint sound of a gunshot coming from below. He got up, opened the weapons locker, grabbed a rifle and cautiously made his way down through the decks, to the cargo bay.

When he arrived down at the lowest level, nothing seemed amiss. He was wondering if maybe he was just getting old and starting to imagine things, but then again, he thought he heard sounds coming from the catwalk above.

Three red dots from laser sights suddenly appeared on his chest and he looked up and around with a start. Four black uniformed guards were up on the catwalk. Three had rifles trained on him and the fourth had his fallen comrade's pistol, jammed into the side of River's head, with her arm twisted behind her back.

"Sorry Shepherd, plan didn't work this time ….. pride go'eth before a fall."… she explained, apologetically, but with a strange, slightly contrived quality.

"Our orders are to take you all in _alive_, Shepherd, but I pray to _Buddha,_ that you give me an excuse to blow this little Nuér de méidú xìng haishé jìnu's brains from here to _Brisingamen_. Allec was a good friend of mine." The guard holding River snarled, while twisting her arm still tighter behind her back.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Fifteen minutes earlier…..**

**.**

Newstead, Mal, and the four guards following them, stopped in front of a large airlock type security door. Mal looked around nervously, trying to find a way out, but the Guards had their weapons trained at his back and were far enough away that he couldn't rush them both. He glared at Newstead, who looked down, ashamed and refusing to make eye contact.

The security door opened in a hiss of steam. Two more armed Guards stepped out, and a smaller figure, obscured by the steam, lingered behind.

Finally the smaller figure, …..Adelai Niska,…. stepped through the fog, virtually bouncing with excitement, like a eight year old kid on Christmas morning and Greeted

"Ahh! Captain Reynolds!"…..

"Welcome aboard. Thank you for bringing my daughter home."…..

.

.

.


	5. Hero Complex 3

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **This chapter makes mention of a painting by Adolf Hitler. It in no way is reflective of any of my political beliefs or standings. I included it simply because they are extremely rare and valuable, to a collector, even today. Not to mention in the 26th century. It could be construed, however, to be reflective of the political beliefs of certain characters within this chapter.

WWII was a long time ago now, but Hitler and his atrocities can still be a major "sore spot" with some people, so I thought it would be appropriate to mention this, to keep from offending anyone...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hero Complex**….. (Part 3)

.

Mal was in the center of a small room, strapped into a very painful-looking metal device. He was standing, his arms spread apart, practically crucified. The wall he was facing was dominated by a large mirror and to the side of it was a smaller window, that Niska was standing behind. His voice came crackling through a tinny sounding intercom…

"Ah, Captain Reynolds. So _good_ to see you are up and about. Is very _exciting_ _day_, yes?"… Niska declared with a wide gleaming smile, ecstatic with joy, while he rubbed his hands together.

"What's gonna be exciting' is when I get outta this thing and stop that voicebox of yours from squawking… permanently."…. Mal snarled back…

"Ah… but this is not what will happen, Captain Reynolds."… Niska replied, while shaking his head slightly, in mock sadness…

"Perhaps you do not understand that your crew is under my power. …. Your _entire_ crew." Niska explained…

Mal glared at him, as Niska continued…

"You are simple man, Captain. You live in a world of gray, but you see things in black and white. So, perhaps, you will not understand what this is about. You are thinking this is vengeance, yes?"….

"Gonna be when I'm loose."… Mal growled, while straining against his restraints…

"Because of _you_, I am no longer respected. No longer feared. My reputation, yes, is dust. Because of you, my business no longer is good. But today is not about _you_. Not about vengeance."…

He paused for a moment, as if to make sure Mal was listening, then continued on…

"Vengeance will _not_ bring my business back, or return my beloved Anastasia to me. If I break _you_, however… If I destroy the good _hero_ Captain Malcolm Reynolds, whose _crew_ so _valiantly_ stood up to the terrible Niska…"

He paused for a moment, to clean his glasses….

"Then… _Then_, my reputation is _solid_ again. Then, Adelai Niska is to be _feared _again, yes?"…..

He pauses once more, taking on a more serious look and continued…..

"But we have a dilemma, do we not, Captain? When we met last, I killed you…"

"And _I_ let you live. Not a mistake I'll be repeatin'."…. Mal interjected, as Niska continued on…

"So…. How to break a man who has died once _already? .._You see what we will do, yes? ... Today is _not about _you, Captain…

Niska hit a switch and the mirror in front of Mal, obviously a one way mirror, reversed its self. Mal saw Brian standing in the middle of the adjoining room, sneering sadistically with various implements of torture in his hands.

On either side of him were two metal devices, similar to the one he was strapped into, with Wash and Zoe bound to them.

"Today is about your valiant crew."… Niska concluded, then gave a nod to Brian to proceed.

Mal's jaw tightened, as he watched and Wash's voice came screaming through the tinny intercom….

"No, no! Don't touch her! Me! Hit me! Please!"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Captain Newstead and Anna were at the very front part of the bridge, close up against a viewport, looking out into space, speaking in quiet tones.

"…first time I've seen him since you left. The upper decks have been off limits for weeks. The cooks are afraid to even _cook_ for him, since Maurice disappeared. Morale is so low among the crew; and that _Brian_… He walks around the lower decks as if he _owns_ the very world beneath us." Newstead described, in a mournful tone.

"Captain"…. Anna cautioned him quietly.

Newstead looked over his shoulder discreetly and gave a nervous glance, to the guards back at the door. He lowered his voice and apologized….

"I hate to speak of your father so, but since your mother…"

"He killed her as surely as if he'd pulled the trigger himself." Anna interjected bitterly, as Newstead continued on, in a tormented voice…

"Miss Anastasia, I don't even know how we'll keep the ship _afloat. _We can barely afford fuel as it is, and all he does is order more and more equipment, that Brian brings to the upper decks. Heaven _knows_ what he's doing up there. I suspect he may be building some sort of _gulag_….

"Captain!" Anna snapped, causing some of the bridge officers to glance up…

Newstead stopped, realizing that panic had crept into his voice, in front of his subordinates.

"Eddie, please." Anna implored in a softer tone and while putting a comforting hand on his arm, as she continued in a hushed voice….

"My Grandfather must be turning in his _grave_, at what his company has become, so please stay with me on this. Remember,…. I am the sole heir, yes?"

"If there's anything _left_ of the family fortune." Newstead countered glumly….

"We have _many_ friends Eddie, Mia and her family know the truth of what's happened to the company, we've talked about it and they're behind me, when I _do_ become head of the old Gurick Trading Company. They'll do all they can, to help us get the business back on it's feet. Back going the way Grandfather and Great Grandfather had intended….. and I may have a solution, to get changes started… _tonight_."..

This piqued the Captains interest and she continued on…

"Remember the man I told you about?" she inquired.

"That Cobb fellow? the one you asked me to overlook him bringing a knife onboard?"….

"Yes, unfortunately he misplaced it somehow, he's _not_ very bright, but that _can_ play in our favor. Nobody with any sense would try going up against him, alone and even though he's quite stupid and gullible, I've learned from my contact on Persephone, that he's _extraordinarily _resourceful."…..

"Unfortunately, Brian interrupted my party prematurely. Father must be growing impatient, but as always, I have a contingency plan."...

"Are you certain this will work?" Newstead queried nervously.

"No, it might not"…. she replied frankly

A cold chill shot through Newstead, at the thought on that. He knew all to well what would happen to anyone that Anna's Father even _suspected_ of being complicit in the plot she had suggested. In a slight trembling voice, Newstead started in…

"Miss Anasta…"

"Eddie please"… She cut him off while gently rubbing his back and resting her head against his shoulder….

"You don't need to be so formal with me, just call me Anna, yes?"

"Ok Miss… er.. Anna, do you have any _idea_ what will happen if…

"Eddie, please don't worry"… She cut him off…

"If the plan fails, we'll still _both_ be in the clear."

"How can you be so sure of that, to take that kind of risk?"….He queried, with a note of skepticism, while nervously glancing back at the door and the two guards.

"Father has been _obsessed_ with the crew of Serenity, every since they raided his Sky-Plex. It's been a _cancer _eating away at him. It's all he can _think about_, you know this, yes?"

Newstead just nodded his head glumly and she continued…

"So if the plan fails, he still gets his pleasure with her crew. This has been his obsession, his dream. You and I have given him that dream. He will be so pleased with us that he'd cut the tongue from anyone who would dare so much as even hint, that we were involved."...

"Once it's over, in his eyes, we'll be above reproach. It will be back to business, with the slave trading, drug trafficking, extortion and all the rest of his little _enterprises_."…

"The cash will flow and the company will be back in the black again. We just sit back, enjoy life here on the Gurick, bide our time and wait, for another opportunity. Either way we win."

He was about to voice another concern, when she added….

"And even, perchance, he _does _require another pound of flesh, I just hand over Mr. Cobb. Tell him I've grown bored with him and I want you."….

"Father is a cruel, sadistic, megalomaniac, but I'm his one and only. He's always had a soft spot for me and you know I _can_ control him to a degree. He would _never_ move against _me_ and if I choose _you_ as my champion, you share that same immunity."

"I'm still not sure I'm all that comfortable with all this"…

"Just trust me Eddie, you know I'd _never _put you in harms way and you _know_ how persuasive I can be, yes?"

Newstead sighed uncomfortably and said….

"I just hope you know what you're doing Anna."

She smiled at him sweetly and reassured him with a soft voice….

"You _know_ I do…besides It's our _destiny_, we've talked of this, yes?"

She reached up, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and reiterated….

"Just trust me Eddie, but I need to go now….I have work to do...Things are going to change around here. It's going to be alright... Trust me, I'll be in touch."

Just as Anna was about to leave, however, Newstead Stopped her with his final concern….

"But Anna, the crew of Serenity, how can we just…Captain Reynolds, I've talked with him, he's a…"

With a hard look returning, she cut him off and explained….

"Captain Newstead…. this is a _war, _things _must_ change and unfortunately in war there _are_ casualties. Mr. Reynolds is a war veteran. I'm sure he'd understand."….

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mal's room, adjacent to the torture chamber**

**.**

**.**

They say that "Cowboys Ain't Suppos' ta Cry" and Malcolm Reynolds, naturally, had always been a firm believer in that philosophy. One would think, however, that he was starting to question that particular school of thought, as he watched silently with wet eyes, the "entertainment" provided by his "host," Adelai Niska.

"That was certainly disappointing." Niska remarked, as he and Brian glared down, in annoyance, at the limp unconscious body of Kaylee Frye, strapped tightly into a grotesque metal torture device.

"Next, Brian, please bring me someone with some _stamina_. We want to have a little fun, yes?" He muttered to his chief enforcer, while casting another look of disgust at Kaylee's tortured body.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The state room of Anastasia Gurick Niskazch was obviously the quarters of a girl with very expensive tastes.

The room it self was easily the size of Serenity's dinning area and common room put together, four times over. In one corner was an actual waterfall, surrounded by live tropical vegetation, splashing down into a little pond, inhabited by several types of exotic fish.

On the other side of the room, another stone hearthed fireplace, only slightly smaller than the one in the Great Room, burned, casting a soft orange glow, upon the rich leather and dark hardwood paneled walls.

Along the walls were numerous sculptures and paintings of museum quality, including a priceless _original_ Vincent van Gogh and Adolph Hitler watercolor.

Recessed into the walls were _three_ walk in closets, each about twice the size of a standard crew quarters on Serenity, to house her extensive wardrobe.

The entire ceiling, at the flick of a switch, would roll back to give an unobstructed view of the black starry void.

All in all, with the rich carpeting and fine silk tapestries, it made Inara's shuttle look like a miner's tool shed, by comparison.

Jayne Cobb lay, sprawled out snoring, on a huge, silk sheeted, canopied bed. A loud beeping suddenly woke him from his slumber.

"Whuh?" he mumbled, as he propped himself up on his elbows and groggily glanced around at his new surroundings.

The beeping continued and he glanced over to a large mirror, that was flashing atop of a huge hardwood dresser. The flashing subsided and an image Anna's face materialized and she spoke….

"I can only speak for a moment, lest the guards become suspicious."

"What the gorram hell happened?" He muttered.

"You were stunned. The entire crew was…"

Before she could finish, he was off the bed and hurled himself at the image, as if he thought he could strike out at her, through the mirror.

"Please, Mr. Cobb… destroying the mirror will _not _help the situation."…. she let out a small exasperated sigh and lamented, mostly to herself….

"I _really_ wish you hadn't lost that knife."

Jayne either didn't hear it or didn't want to hear it. She continue on and explained…

"It was the only way to get you here. An unavoidable complication."

"Better un-complicate it." He growled back

"I should explain a few things, Mister Cobb. …I fear I was not entirely honest with you."

"Yeah? You think?" He muttered, sarcastically.

"The obstacle that needs to be removed… The man destroying my Father's business… It _is_ my Father."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The cell block was a hallway, lined with several rusty barred cells, on either side. The floor consisted of wet slimy stone, as were the walls and ceiling. An occasional rat went squeaking from cell to cell, in search of some kind of nourishment. A sickening stench of rotting flesh and human excrement, assailed the nostrils.

It appeared as if those not fortunate enough to die from Niska's little games, were simply left to rot, in their cells, possibly chained to a wall, while rats nibbled at their flesh, after they became too weak to provided proper "entertainment," for Niska and his crew.

The whole place was reminiscent of a dark ages dungeon, most likely designed to look that way. Adelai Niska was a nostalgic man and didn't skimp on the details. Each member of Serenity's crew had their own private "accommodations."

Brian and his assistant, bare chested in a leather harness and black hood, came dragging an unconscious Kaylee, her shreaded, pink frilly dress streaked with filth, grime and blood, back to her cell. They dumped her, unceremoniously, in a heap on the wet slimy floor and clanged the bared door shut.

Simon jumped up, grasping the bars to his cell and cried out, imploringly….

"Let me see her, Please! … I'm a doctor!"

Brian turned and stared at him for a moment, then tapped his assistant on the shoulder, while nodding toward Simon saying….

"He'll do."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jayne Cobb had done many things in his life. He had murdered, cheated, stole and double crossed. He had even done an outright betrayal, of two members on his crew one time. However, at that time, he had thought he would be doing all the rest of the crew a favor, by removing a danger that they were too blind to see. He'd kill a man for hire, he personally had no problem with that and whoever Anna's pa was, it was no different, after all it wasn't _his_ kinfolk. However, someone wanting to have someone assassinate their _own_ blood kin pa?… no matter _what_ kind of Húndàn he was, something just wasn't right with that.

Women in Jayne's book, with a very few exceptions, his Ma, sisters and Kaylee being among them and perhaps the doc's sister, as she was too crazy to actually count anyway, were one of two types; whores or potential whores, not that he thought there was anything wrong with that, he often thought if he had been born a girl he'd do the same thing, after all, there _were_ worse ways to make a living. Still, he treated them as such and expected as much in return.

Anna, he _thought_ anyway, had been different. She was the first woman he had ever met that actually seemed like a person.

She didn't seem to ever think she was any better than him, even with all her fancy schooling' and all her money. Jayne knew he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box and he surely wasn't any real hero, but that didn't seem to matter to her, as far as she was concerned he was. It was like she actually admired and trusted him, just the way he was. Hell, the crew of Serenity were the closest thing he ever really had to friends and none of _them_ ever really _trusted_ him, not that he deserved it, but still.

Anna had been a desirable woman but also a friend, he didn't think that that could _ever_ be possible. He might have even kissed her on the mouth, had the opportunity arose.

When she had first told him about the job, she wanted done, it had even seemed like the right thing to do, even though Mal would never go for it. After all, all she was doing was protecting the family business that her pa, he thought anyway, grand pappy and great grand pappy had spent their whole lives building. That was the only reason that he decided to go ahead and do it behind Mal's back. He actually thought he was doing something right for a friend, for a change. He was never _told_ that the rest of the crew would get sucked into it too.

He had dished out betrayal, a few times, but this was the first time he had really ever had his own serving of it. He was finding out rather quickly that it was not one his more favorite dishes and thus he stared sullenly at her image, somewhere between hurt and furious, as she continued with her explanations...

"Mister Cobb, please stay with me on this. As I say, I only have a few moments. I convinced Father to give you to me, as a gift"

"A what!" he ejaculated incredulously.

"But the rest of your crew are currently enjoying his, shall we say, _hospitality_… she pointed out, then emphasized…..

"Eliminating my father is the _only_ way to free them."

"Ok,….so where's the old man?." he fumed.

"The upper decks. I'll come and get you shortly." she stated as he snorted back…..

"Best make it quick. I don't sit too well in a cage."

Anna relaxed slightly and queried hopefully…..

"So we still have deal? You'll go through with this for me?"

"Don't seem much like I got me a ruttin' _choice_, do I?" Jayne snapped back.

He fumed for a moment then demanded…

"But I want double."

Without so much as a blink, Anna agreed….

"Double? Yes. Done."… But stipulated…

"A final request, however. The crew members in white uniforms are retainers, of my mother's family. They are my Father's prisoners, as surely as your crew is. Please promise me you won't hurt them."

"Listen, lady, I ain't makin' no promises I ain't gonna keep." he warned.

She wasn't at all happy to hear _that_ and her face hardened a bit, but after a few breathes she acquiesced….

"Very well then, I'll come for you shortly."

Then, almost as an after thought, her face lit up as she cooed softly….

"Mr. Cobb?…. Jayne, there is a chest on top of the fireplace mantel. I have something in there for you, that you may find of interest, I'll see you in a bit, yes?"

Her face winked out and the mirror was once again, just a mirror.

Plopping his butt back down on to the bed with a sigh, he leaned back on his elbows and surveyed the surroundings.

He stared across the room to a small chest, like Anna had described, on the mantle, over the fire. He wondered what could possibly interest him, that that Jìnu de bāoyī might have for him, after all that had transpired.

Womenfolk were not to be trusted. If he had remembered his old standard philosophy, he wouldn't be in this mess. He wasn't sure who he was more pissed off at. Anna, for deceiving him like she had, or himself for falling for it.

Glancing over to the door, he rose up, and checked it…locked…. He figured as much, but no harm in trying. Just knowing for certain that it was locked made the, albeit plush and luxurious, room feel all the more like a jail cell.

Looking back over to the chest again, for a moment, he figured, why not? Though he doubted it, maybe she left him something to eat and his stomach _was_ starting to growl. That would be about the only thing, she could give him, at this point, that would be of any interest to him.

He went over, pulled it off the mantel and opened it up. Inside was a folded note that he removed and while unfolding it, the chest slipped from his hand and fell to the stone floor, in front of the hearth. A clattering sound was heard and he looked down. There, shining in the firelight, was….

"Binky?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**The torture chamber**

**.**

Niska and Brian loomed over Simon; Niska was holding a scalpel, and there were already rows of tiny cuts on Simon's hands and arms.

"You are ship's _physician_, yes? So, tell me, please, when you are injured, who it is who heals _you?_

Niska lovingly added another cut to the collection on Simon's arm, as he gnashed his teeth, then spat back at the old man…..

"Go to hell!"

"Ah, yes, I will meet you there, as they say." Niska surmised with a chuckle, then turned to Brian and enthusiastically praised him….

"Yes! this is the _fire_ I was looking for. This is _good_ selection, Brian."

"Shall we bring his sister in too, sir?" Brian suggested, objectively.

Simon's fists clenched and his whole body went taut, as the restraints cut into his flesh, while he snarled out in a primal fury….

"No! Don't you _dare_ touch her, you bastard!"

Niska hopped back in delight, with a delighted little laugh…..

"Oh, ho!"...

"Yes! yes!" he cackled exuberantly, while bouncing up and down, writhing his hands together. The man was in total ecstasy.

He held his hand out and Brian handed him a tiny, very expensive looking, antique salt shaker. Niska took it delicately, and sprinkled a bit of salt onto Simon's newest cuts, causing the doctor to wince. Brian then moved in and put his hands over them, grinding the salt deep into his fresh wounds. Simon screamed out in torment, as Brian ground it in deeper and deeper. Careful of the shaker, Niska clapped gleefully.

"Excellent! Oh, yes!" Niska exclaimed, then moved in closer to Simon and suggested….

"The more you _scream_, doctor, the easier perhaps it will go for your... _sister?" _

He motioned to Brian and he ripped open Simon's shirt, then went out the door toward the cell block, with his black hooded assistant, while Niska made more incisions on Simon's chest. He screamed in agony, louder and louder, with each new cut, in a vain attempt to forestall, what he knew was soon coming.

The door grated open and River flew in, headlong onto her face, followed by Bryan who abruptly latched onto her shoulders, jerked her to her feet and slammed her up against the other post, next to Simon, as his hooded assistant bound her in tight.

Simon was snarling and cursing, with tears of rage, flowing from his eyes. Little trickles of blood dripped down from his restraints, as he squirmed and strained against them, like a animal trying to tear its self free, from a steel jawed trap.

River's face and legs were scuffed and raw, from her grand entrance to the torture chamber. There was a blank, glassy eyed, absent looking stare on her skinned up face, as Brian took over cinching up her restraints, nearly cutting off the circulation. Niska was so thrilled and excited, he had to excuse himself to the latrine and instructed Brian not to begin the next act of the show, until he returned.

For a brief moment they had some relief from Niska's chamber of horror's. Life returned to River's face, as she smiled lovingly and rolled her heard toward her brother…saying...

"Going home,.. soon"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**In Mal's room, adjacent to the torture chamber**

**.**

Mal was near the end, with his eyes tightly closed and trembling lips. He prayed to God, how he wished they would just have taken Wash and left him to Niska's mercy, the last time he had him captive. He wished how he should have just followed his initial instincts and just put Anna off the ship back at Persephone, when out of nowhere a voice called out to him…..

"Captain?"

It was River.

He opened his eyes and winced at the sight, in the next room.

The Doctor and his sister, were crucified to grotesque, barbaric looking metal devices. Him, with bleeding cuts all over his arms chest and stomach, too weak to even hold up his head. Her, hanging limp and disheveled, bruises and scrapes on her legs, from where she had been drug from her cell, that were now starting to bleed. Her dress was ripped and torn, to where she was just minimally even decent.

"Captain!" her voice impatiently called out again, echoing thru the room, but he was looking straight at her, through the one way mirror. He knew she couldn't see him and her voice wasn't coming through that tinny little com. She was in the room somewhere, but she was also hanging limp from her cross in the torture room.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or dead, as his eyes darted around trying to find her.

"Where…"

"Shhh!" She shushed him and added…

"It's ok, I'm right here."

"But how…"

"Not important!" she admonished, in a distant, ethereal voice...

"But you have to be brave Captain.….Going home soon."

He grimaced at her body, in the other room, knowing what she would be going through, when Niska returned and the voice called out again…

"Don't be afraid, I'll be fine."….

"But you have to trust me again"...

"Have to go now, look after Simon."…

"Just trust me Captain… don't be afraid, It's not your fault, you didn't know."

Mal watched in dread as Niska reentered the chamber bouncing with joy. He noticed that the Doctor had nearly passed out from exhaustion and nodded to Brian, who then disappeared through another door and shortly returned with a syringe.

Brian jammed it into Simon's arm and he shot back to full consciousness. Niska came right up to his face and his voice crackled through the com…..

"Oh _no_ Doctor, your lovely talented sister is here, to _entertain _you. You must be very _proud _of her. Is better you awake, I think, yes? Do you not want to watch her performance?"

He watched as Niska jumped back clapping in thrilled delight, when Simon reacted by struggling again, impotently at his bounds.

He noticed River, with tears streaming down her face as she looked over at her brother's ravaged body and Niska's face lit up, with joyful inspiration. He held out his hand, Brian handed him another scalpel then ripped the rest of Simon's shirt from him.

"SIMON!" River shrieked in horror, as Niska began applying long deep incisions, with Simon screaming in torment.

"Ah, yes Doctor! is _much_ better, I think. You should entertain your little sister _first_, yes?"

He snapped his fingers and Brian quickly left and returned with a pneumatic body grinder...

"Yes, today I think, we shall meet the _real_ Doctor Simon Tam."

Simon had just about succumbed to the additional pain, from his latest cuts, but his eyes shot wide open, in shock and concern, at the mention of his full name.

"Yes Doctor." Niska stated, as he switched on the grinder and slowly inched the whirring disk toward his face….

"I _know_ who you are."

The dream, or whatever it was, about River, had enabled Mal to regain some of his grip on sanity. It had all just about been erased though, by the spectacle he was witnessing in the adjoining room. Even the revelation of Adelai Niska knowing the Tam's identity rolled off him, as he squeezed his eyes shut and gnashed his teeth, in anticipation, as Niska brought the whirling grinding disk up to Simon's face.

He heard a metallic clunk and the sound of the grinder stopped. Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw that, while Simon had again passed out, his face was still intact and the grinder lay abandoned on the floor. Niska had his full attention on River and looked somewhat uncomfortable. Brian just stood stupidly by and stared at his boss, with a bewildered look on his face.

Mal winced when Niska backhanded her. Her head snapped violently to the side, but came up again, actually smiling back at him.

He couldn't hear what she was saying, but whatever it was, Niska was totally loosing control. Unlike his cool cold self, that got endless sadistic joy from watching the suffering of others. He was reacting with rage and perhaps even a little fear. Try as he would, he couldn't hit her hard enough, to get the response he so badly desired. She just came back every time, with a grin on her face and goaded him more.

Finally, totally defeated, he stepped back and Brian took over. Mal could hardly watch, when he saw her swollen black and blue face. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through, as young and delicate as she was, when Brian hit her with a full fist, sending a little mist of blood and a couple of teeth flying across the room. She just came back, like she never felt a thing, ignoring Brian, with her spooky stare focused of Niska, who was actually cowering away from her, like an Elephant from a Mouse.

Mal knew it wouldn't bode well for her and his heart was screaming out in her behalf. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't help not to.

With a black and blue face, an eye swollen completely shut, blood running from both corners of her delicate little, puffed up swollen lipped mouth and her two front teeth missing, she was actually giggling and laughing at Niska, who was cowering over in a corner, with his hands dug into the sides of his head.

She was responding to her abuse like a battle hardened trooper, never backing down an inch, keeping Niska's attention away from her brother. He actually drew strength to keep going, as he watched and realized, just how brave she was and how proud he was of her.

Finally, Niska, completely defeated, ordered Brian to just get the Doctor and his little witch out of his sight and back to their cells.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Ten minutes earlier…. in the torture chamber**….

.

"Yes Doctor." Niska stated, as he switched on the grinder and slowly inched the whirring disk toward Simon's face….

"I _know_ who you are."

He was suddenly startled and dropped the grinder, when a young childlike voice, echoed back to him, from every corner of the room….

"And I know who _you_ are"….

He whirled around to face River who was staring deep into his eyes with her famous "Spooky River" stare and reiterated, the sound seeming to surround him….

"I know you."….

Niska glanced around, eyes darting from side to side. He _thought_ he saw her lips move, but he wasn't all that sure where the voice was actually coming from. It repeated…

"I know you."

"Stop saying that!" Niska snapped back and gave her a hard backhand that raised a good sized welt on her cheek.

She just stared back at him, with an eerie grin, as the voice jumped back out again from behind ….

"I know you."

He glanced behind him, with a very unsettled nervous look, then back to River, who was still staring, with an evil looking smirk.

"You don't know me!" He screamed back and hit her again….. totally out of control.

"The real you." River's voice echoed, as she kept staring at him, with the same spooky smile, on her now puffed up swollen face.

Niska was now actually starting to tremble with fear. He looked up to Brian for support, but he just looked back at him like he didn't have a clue as to what was going on, like he was starting to think that maybe his boss was loosing his marbles.

He lashed out in an uncontrolled fit, smacking her over and over. River's face was now all puffed up and bruised, with a split lip and an eye swollen shut...But she still kept smiling, staring with her one good eye, deep into his tormented soul, and continued on…..

"Mr. Adelai Niska…. may I call you _Adi_?… are you familiar with the works of Shan Yu?"….

Niska backed away from her on the verge of panic, almost tripping backwards, over the grinder he had dropped. He looked up to Brian and just nodded his head toward River, as he cowered in a far corner of the room, to get as far away from her as possible.

Brian stepped toward her, but she just kept staring at Niska tearing at his head, as if he could pull her out of his mind, but her voice kept surrounding him, inside and out...

"Apples, oranges. Doesn't matter. All the same. All red."

Brian hit her hard, knocking her front teeth out. Her head snapped back so hard he thought he had broken her neck.

Niska peeked through his fingers and she was still staring, with that same piercing gaze and impish grin. The voice returned, but this time it was like it was coming from inside his own head, with a maniacal laugh….

"The hands will bruise but not scar! They aren't blue!"…

And after another round of unsettling giggles and laughter, in a perfect imitation of his speech patterns and accent...

"Is very _exciting_ _day_ Adi, yes? Today we meet the _real_ Adelai Niska"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jayne Cobb looked down at his knife in one hand and the note in the other. He couldn't imagine how Anna could have gotten the knife away from him. He hadn't been near her at the party, until just before the guards came to arrest the crew and he had noticed its absence just prior to that.

How she had managed that little feat, wasn't really important now. He had it back and for now, that's all that mattered. It had actually been for the best, as the guards would have found it when he had been searched anyway.

He shrugged, stuffed "Binky" back in the sheath and opened the note. It read….

"_My dear Mr. Cobb…If you are reading this then it means that our original plan has gone askew, as I'm sure you can well imagine. You find yourself alone, unarmed, in a strange place, with no direction, but I have faith that you will prevail, regardless._

_This is war and combat is a fluid situation, we must be ready to adapt, to improvise and I have been told that you are a very resourceful man. You are still my champion, regardless of what you may think of me, at this time._

_I only hope that you will one day come to accept my apologies, for the deception. The situation is far more complex than I had originally disclosed. Subterfuge, therefore, was essential for the successful outcome of our mission. _

_I am also truly sorry for any inconvenience imposed upon your crew. This was not part of the plan, but as I said, this is a war and war, regrettably, has it's costs. My only hope is that they can ultimately be fully recompensed for their losses._

_You have no idea, Mr. Cobb, of the potential power and greatness, attached to my Grandfather's organization; power and wealth, usurped and perverted, by my own Father, by way of marriage._

_You also, may not be aware that I am the sole living heir to my family's vast holdings. With that in mind I'm sure you can appreciate what the elimination of my Father, the usurper, can mean._

_The payment we agreed upon for your services, while most generous in of its self, is paltry in respect to your true worth in this matter._

_In closing, let me just say that a Queen needs a champion, or perhaps a even King._

_I shall be seeing you soon._

_Regards:_

_Anastasia Gurick III_

Jayne grimaced, as he kept staring at the note. After a bit, he wadded it up and was about to toss it into the fire, when he looked around the room and took in the plush surroundings. While it was, at the present time a prison, a man could get use this, under different circumstances. He stuffed the wadded up note into a pocket.

He had no idea how long it would be before Anna would come for him, or if he should trust her when she did. The note he had just read, had a lot of big fancy words he didn't understand. One thing was quite clear to him now, however. Her main reason for wanting her father dead, was obviously to get her hands on the family fortune, not a person to be trusted. Maybe he could ask the doc or Inara about the other big words someday, to figure out the rest.

Being cooped up, especially against his will, tended to make him fidgety. His normal solution for that problem was either sexin', a good tussle, working out with his weights or eating.

While he was sure there would be plenty of opportunity for a tussle or two latter on, it didn't solve the immediate problem. His weights weren't at his disposal and sexin' was likewise not readily available. That left eating.

For all the amenities, provided by this regal suite, the one thing it lacked, was any form of kitchen or refrigerator to raid. He glanced over to the canopy over the bed, the fire and the waterfall and a grin came over his face.

Time to start being resourceful.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Anna came down a plush hallway and stopped at a lone guard, stationed by her ornate looking door.

"Mr. Matuzach, ... the funds have been transferred to your account, per our agreement…. discreetly… I trust you'll find it satisfactory, yes?"

The guard pulled out a small Cortex access pad, hit a few keys, waited for a moment, then nodded, as he returned it to his pocket.

"You remember your part and what you're to do and say, if things should go amiss?" she inquired.

He silently nodded, then Anna articulated….

"Remember… let _Mr. Cobb _eliminate the primary target first_… then…_proceed with clean up. We have two very important guests onboard, the doctor and his younger sister, they're not to be harmed. Brian is currently occupied and Mr. Hobbs and Mr. Newstead will be waiting in Father's office, for his return, with a... surprise."...

"I've given Mr. Cobb enough time to think,…. if that's even remotely possible." She added mostly to herself, with a roll of her eyes….

"And he should be well placated by now. I don't expect any problems, but be wary of him none the less. Remember, he's _instrumental _for the successful outcome of this operation. Do _not_ move against him, unless absolutely necessary, or until the proper time." …

"I shall remain here in my quarters. Report back to me when the operation is complete. You'll be a hero Mr. Matuzach…. a very rich hero."…

She nodded toward the door and the guard punched in the key code. Anna opened it and recoiled, as her jaw hit the floor.

The fishnet canopy over her bed, along with the support posts had been "dismantled" and not all that carefully. Several of the plants, by the little pond at the base of the waterfall, had been uprooted and tossed into the center of the room. The plush thick carpeting was soaking wet and her former "bed canopy" was bound up and laying by the fireplace, full of gasping fish. A spit had been fashioned from parts of the uprooted plants, on which several more fish had been skewered and were being roasted over the fire.

The rest of the stateroom had been generally ransacked, with dresser drawers and closets hanging open, their contents strewn about the soaking wet floor. Bedding and pillows had been piled up in front of the fire and were being used as a seat, where Jayne sat picking the meat off the bones of a fish.

With a grin, Jayne turned and reminded her…..

"Told ya… I don't sit well in a cage."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**In Mal's room, adjacent to the torture chamber.**

**.**

The little "encounter" Mal had had with River, had given him some strength. She had mentioned something about how they would be soon going home.

He couldn't see how that could be even remotely possible though, as Niska had his entire crew in captivity and he was starting to wonder, if he actually just imagined the whole thing. If on the other hand, if that truly _was_ her speaking to him, he was starting to wonder if he should doubt his _own_ sanity, for believing the words of a seventeen year old insane person, brave and tough as nails, but still crazy none the less.

She had thwarted Jubal Early, like it was just a fun game to her. He still couldn't completely figure out how she had pulled that off. He also noticed that whenever an actual prediction _was_ made by her, coherently and in plain understandable English, it generally came to pass.

So he held on to that slim hope, more because it was all he had left, other than if he really believed it or not. That small glimmer of hope, gave him enough strength to keep from slipping over that fine line, between sanity and insanity, but it was still far from easy.

His eyes were closed tight as Shepherd Book's voice, and other sounds came crackling through the com….

"Shan Yu was five foot, six. Just like Napoleon. Did you know that?"

A smacking sound was heard, followed by a few wheezes then…

"Inferiority complex, I'd say."

A louder violent sound of fists hitting flesh, followed by a gagging sounding cough, then between gasps….

"Exactly how tall are you, Mister Niska?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**In the torture chamber…**

**.**

The only thing that was keeping Book in a vertical position was the fact that he wasn't actually standing at all, but rather hanging upside down, in the middle of the chamber. It looked as if he had been serving as a punching bag, with blood running from his mouth and nose, filling his eyes, before running down his forehead and dripping down onto the floor.

One eye was swollen completely shut and the other was swollen to the point, that it was hard to tell if he could see at all.

Normally he let Brian do the heavy physical work, on his "subjects," but in Book's case he preferred to do it himself. Niska had never really recovered from River's mental assault and it seemed as if he was taking his frustration out on Book, by dealing out the physical punishment personally.

While Book was not scary, like River had been, he was proving to be just as unmoving and impossible to break. Niska was falling apart and seemed to be aging by the minute. Instead of the long awaited Christmas like day he was counting on, it was proving to be a total nightmare.

Niska held his hand out to Brian, who slapped a sizzling electronic prod into it, allowing him to finally regain some composure and self confidence. He reached up and ground the prod into Books stomach and he let out an agonized scream.

For the first time, since his encounter with Serenity's "little witch," a smile came to Niska's face.

He stepped back and handed the prod back to Brian, cleaned his glasses, then stepped in closer to the Shepherd, with his sadistic smile returning and inquired…..

"And how familiar _are you _with the works of Shan Yu?"

His newfound joy was short lived, however, when Book countered with….

"And how familiar are you with the Gospels?"

What little was left of Niska's composure was totally devastated, when Book turned his head slightly and added…

"Go ahead, here's my other cheek."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Anna recovered from the shock, of seeing her room "redecorated" by an obvious Neanderthal, when she noticed Matuzach, equally as shocked by the devastation, going for is sidearm.

She shot him a quick, hard, communicative glance, to stand down, then composed herself and approached Mr. Cobb.

Jayne was paying them little notice, as he squatted cave man style, in front of the fire, to remove another fish from the spit.

"Well I see you've been making yourself at home." She intoned, while glancing around at the wreckage.

Jayne just shrugged, as he plopped back down on the pile of pillows and bedding and started pulling chunks of flesh from a roasted fish.

Without looking up from his meal, while popping a piece of it into his mouth, he mumbled…

"Got some kinda cunnin' plan to get me to your daddy so's I can kill 'im?"

Anna grimaced, as she took a final look around the ruin, that had been her personal quarters, then sat down next Jayne and conceded humbly…..

"It's ok Jayne, it's my fault. I shall henceforth endeavor to perform in a more timely fashion, yes."

Jayne felt a spike of arousal shoot through him, as she laid a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure of what she was saying, but it sounded, to him, as if she was propositioning him.

Sexin', however, was not foremost on his mind at this time, as he sensed the tenseness, emanating from the guard she had brought with her, standing back by the door. He discreetly reached under his coat and was relieved to find that "Binky" was still safely in place.

He listened apathetically, keeping a suspicious eye on Matuzach, as Anna reveled her plan. …..

"I have a route all laid out. It's long and arduous, but you should be able to avoid most of the guards, until you get to the upper levels. I shall remain here, to monitor the situation, while you and…..."

Before she could explain the reason for Mr. Matuzach's presence, he barked out belligerently, while rising to his feet….

"An' who's this Yīnjīng xīshun puddle o' piss" While leering at Matuzach, who was clearly getting more tense by the second.

"Mr…. _Xan"… _She introduced, anxiously…

"Is on our side, you shall pose as his prisoner, should you encounter any….."

Something about the sudden stress in Anna's voice and Matuzach's mounting uneasiness told Jayne, that the situation was fast becoming too complex, for his liking. Before Anna could continue, with her explanation of Matuzach's role in her "grand plan," he decided to "uncomplicated" it.

Before Matuzach could even think to "start a fair fight," Jayne threw his coat aside and "Binky" went flying across the room, embedding its self deep in the guard's throat.

As he slumped down to his knees, wide eyed and clutching at his throat, while making little gargling sounds, Jayne grabbed Anna, whipped her around with an arm closed tightly around her neck, growling…

"S'okay, I got a plan o' my own, little lady."…

Jayne shoved Anna along in front of him, his arm still wrapped around her neck, in a chokehold, as he moved toward Matuzach's body to retrieve "Binky."

She offered no resistance and looked down in shocked astonishment, as Jayne wrenched his supposedly lost knife, from the dead guard's neck.

She had not seen this coming.

Perhaps she had underestimated this dimwitted Cro-Magnon; maybe he wasn't as stupid and gullible as he first appeared, perhaps it was just a ruse to throw her off guard and she starting to actually kinda admired him. Perhaps this had been his plan all along. After all, he _had_ managed to get her to double the ante for the job, not that she would need to pay it, if everything had gone according to her original design.

Whatever the case might have been, however, he had definitely thrown a "Curve Ball" into her plans.

She knew that Mia's family would take a very dim view of her planning an act of patricide, regardless of what kind of a monster her father was and she could forget any financial aid from them, if they knew all the facts. She had to remain invisible and it didn't look like Mr. Cobb was going to allow her to remain in her quarters, while he did the "dirty work."

Plus, her guarantee that Mr. Cobb would remain silent, as to _her_ part in all this, had just been neatly dispatched, along with the guarantee of securing the Tam Siblings, as an unexpected side bonus.

Jayne relieved Matuzach of his sidearm, as well and hustled Anna down the hallway, in front of him. With her "contingency plan" now dust, she had to think fast as how to make a recovery.

She could scream out and her Father's guards would come to her rescue, as Jayne hadn't made any attempt to keep her silent, but that would effectively abort the mission and she still clung to the hope of achieving her primary goal. Her plan for the Tams, unfortunately, might have to go forfeit, with this new turn of events. Also if Mr. Cobb were captured and interrogated, by the wrong persons, it could prove to be rather embarrassing for her.

She decided to go a long with _his_ plan for the time being, not that she really had much choice. She would simply have to "play it by ear" and wait for an opportune moment.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Mal's room, adjacent to the torture chamber.**

**.**

It had been some time since Shepherd Book had been removed, half dead, from the adjoining torture chamber. The window, that Mal had been witnessing the atrocities, committed upon his crew thru, had been returned to its mirror like state, the com switched off and his room plunged into a deathly silent darkness. He had no idea as to how long it had been, for any sensation of the passage of time had ebbed away.

With only memories of the horrors, he previously witnessed as company, in this still, timeless, eternal-like night, he found it becoming harder and harder to distinguish between what was real and what was not.

Perhaps his recollection of what had happened was not even real, maybe he was really not even here, wherever "here" was, but asleep in his bunk, where ever that might be.

The pain of the bindings cutting into his flesh became numb then faded away, along with physical bonds of what he though he knew as Malcolm Reynolds. It was only a name, a silent sound that was rapidly loosing any meaning, as sounds like Shepherd Book, River Tam, Simon Tam, Zoe and Hoban Washburn and the torment, that was there very essence, filled the resulting void.

He wanted to scream out, but what was a scream if there was none to hear it? If he wasn't there to hear it? Could a scream even be, if he was not there to scream it?

The light of a soft glow, cut through the darkness and the face of a kindly old man, but with the soul of Beelzebub, with little flames reflecting off diminutive glasses, appeared off to his left...

"Ah, Captain Reynolds, you must be getting lonely, I think?" Niska taunted, from behind the little window...

"Perhaps you would like some company, yes?" His voice came crackling, through the tinny sounding com.

Niska reached over and hit a switch. The big mirror again became a window, Flooding Mal's dark chamber with light, as Inara came into view.

She, like the others had been, was bound tight to a metal cross. She was crying and red-faced, with bruises up and down her arms. Brian stood buy her, holding a tray of acupuncture needles in one hand, with a flaming torch flickering at his side.

Niska, the master of ceremonies, of this carnival of terror, seemed to have finally regained his composure, after his ill fated encounter with River and Book. He stepped over in front of the main window, with a gleam in his beady little eyes and extolled, while waving his hand toward Brian….

"Brian is… quite the man. Not of _your_ caliber, Captain Reynolds, but quite effective. I told him not to scar her beautiful face. Her beautiful body. But beneath the surface, all is, how you say, fair game, yes?"…..

He nodded to Brian and he held a needle in the flames, till it was red hot, then strategically placed it Inara's neck. She cried out in pain, as Niska gave an approving smile. Mal had been pulled back from the void, he had slipped into. He was fully Malcolm Reynolds again, seething with rage as he gnashed his teeth, glaring at the sadistic old man.

"You do not need to worry, Captain. She will live. She will appear… undamaged." Niska assured him…

"And after Brian has finished his work, she will feel no pain ever again. Of course, she will feel no pleasure as well. Unfortunate for her line of work, but this is the tradeoff, yes?" He went on to explain.

Niska paused as he turned back to Inara, while Brian placed another red hot needle in her neck, accompanied by a few whimpers. With a satisfied smile, he turned back to Mal and added…..

"She will feel nothing at all when I let my troopers have her… those poor little boys have never known the love of a companion….. which should be a comfort to you, I think?"

Mal's physical pain returned, but he didn't care as he struggled against his straps. His only desire, to get his hands around Niska's scrawny neck.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The guard post, at Niska's final security station, was a small rather Spartan looking chamber, with a set of heavy blast doors at either end. Off to one side, near one of the doors, was a computer console with several buttons, switches and monitors for security feeds and an empty seat.

The watch commander and the two guards were sitting on the floor playing cards, when a buzzer sounded off at the console. The commander nodded to a subordinate, that had folded his hand, to investigate.

Upon reaching the security console, he flicked a few switches and Anna's face appeared on one of the monitors.

"I'm here to speak with my Father. Open the gate." She ordered….

"I'm sorry Miss Anastasia, Mr. Niska left orders that he's not to be disturbed" The guard responded, nervously.

"It's urgent, I must see him _now_… open up." Anna insisted, with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"A moment please" The guard sighed, as he switched off the feed and turned to the commander, who was busy raising and calling….

"It's Miss Anastasia, she's being…...difficult. What do you want to do?"

"Well I know what _I'd_ like to do with her"…. The other guard implied, after folding his hand and rising up, making a few suggestive motions with his hips.

After a quick round of chuckles, the commander shrugged while scooping up his winnings and quipped sarcastically….

"Her Royal Highness, huh?"….

"We wouldn't want to _offend_ her…let her through." He advised.

"But Mr. Niska was very clear that…."

"Hey!" the commander exclaimed, while counting his winnings….

"Maybe _you_ want to be the one to explain to the old man, why we were rude to his little princess?" The commander surmised, while giving him a pointed look.

The guard got the point, but wasn't sure if this was the wisest thing to do. With a sigh, he punched a combination into a key pad, went over to the door, shaking his head slightly and hit a button. With a hiss of steam the heavy doors separated.

It took but a second for the guard to realize, that it had _not_ been the wisest decision to open the door, but not for the reason he had originally thought.

Anna shot forward into the room, stumbling and half off balance, landing in a tangled up heap with the two card players. He was jerked back through the steam and spun around, while he felt cold sharp steel slice just under an ear and with one quick smooth motion, was drawn deeply across his throat to the other ear. The world went dark, as he crumpled limply to the floor.

The watch commander extracted himself out from under Anna and the other guard, who was still dazed, drew his pistol and fired blindly, at the form coming thru the steam.

Jayne felt the bullet whiz past his ear and before the commander could get off another shot, "Binky" flashed across the room, to lodge deep in his thigh, just under the groin. His gun discharged into the air, as he dropped it to clutch at his profusely bleeding leg, in agony, while the projectile ricocheted around the room.

The second guard regained his bearings, just in time to turn and meet Jayne's boot, connecting hard, under his chin, as he was clambering up from the floor. His is head snapped back violently, with a wet cracking sound coming from his neck.

Anna bolted for the door, but Jayne latched onto a wrist and jerked her toward the computer console. The commander had managed to drag himself over to it and hit a big red button, that actuated a flashing red light.

With his free hand, Jayne grabbed him by the hair, drew his head back and deftly mashed his face into the edge of the console, then dropped him to the floor, to finish bleeding out from his femoral artery.

From the down the hallway, they had come in from, Jayne heard the sound of boots and the clattering of accouterments, rapidly coming their way. With Anna's wrist still firmly in his grasp, he bounded to the open door, hit the button and the heavy blast doors hissed shut. Dragging her back to the control console, he shoved her toward a diagram of the upper level and barked….

"Where the gorram hell is Mal?" as the sound of curses and pounding fists, came from the other side of the blast doors.

Anna glanced around the room and was relieved to notice that any possible witness were now quite dead. She was still in the clear, for now anyway, so she decided to proceed with a new plan she had thought up. This could still possibly work.

The only obstacles that stood between them and their primary objective now was Brian and his flunky. She was more than a little impressed, with the way Jayne had dispatched the three guards, but Brian could be another matter all together. She couldn't afford to be seen with Jayne, if he failed in his encounter with him, plus, she needed to get to the cells. The jailer, Brian's flunkey, she could handle on her own, then proceed with "clean up," when and if Jayne survived Brian and engaged her Father.

The rest would be easy.

Her first order of business though, was to attempt to regain Jayne's confidence. She coolly pointed out the location where her Father would be. Jayne demanded the shortest most direct route. She agreed without a single argument and added that there would be little resistance from here on out. She then turned back to Jayne and stared down at the floor contritely, as she almost sobbed….

"Mr. Cobb I know what you must think of me now, but it's just… . it's just that this whole thing has been so _hard_ on me. All this killing and _death_… I couldn't help myself…. I.. I.. just had to get _away_." She wiped a contrived tear from her cheek, sniffed a few times then looked up to Jayne while putting on a coy smile and continued….

"When this is all over with Mr. Cobb, might I remind you, that you could become a _very_ rich man, if you so desire. Plus" she purred….

"I can make it all up to you…. in more ways than one…. Jayne… if you can just trust me, yes?"

He just stared at her for a moment with a blank look. He didn't even feel a sense of arousal, at her blatant proposition. Jayne had always thought he knew women better that most, but this one was in a league of her own. After all she'd done and tried to do, he simply couldn't believe that she would think that she could betray him once more, even someone as dim as he was.

For a moment when he looked into her moist emerald eyes, however, he saw something else. The girl he had been so taken by. The girl that had looked up to him and that had idolized him and treated him like a friend.

Jayne had learned a hard _first _lesson back on Ariel, about the evils of betrayal, how it could get you in big trouble. Now, however, he was learning the second part. How much it hurt, but Jayne being Jayne didn't let that thought linger. The deep hurt quickly turned to anger as he scoffed….

"Ya, well my pa always said, _don't never trust no dirty low down betrayin'… uh… betrayin' lady." _

He spun her around and shoved her toward the opposite blast door and barked….

"_You_ lead the way little lady."

She slapped the button, the door hissed open and she huffed down the hallway, with Jayne prodding her on, at gunpoint. With a pistol in one hand and "Binky" in the other, he looked all manner of threatening. A genuine smirking little smile came over Anna's face, as she lead the way. This was working out better than she had planed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**The torture chamber**

**.**

Inara was just about blind with pain. There was now about a dozen needles sticking in her neck. Brian had just pulled another from the fire and was about to place it in her, with Niska looking on in thrilled anticipation, when he felt a vibration coming from his belt. Glancing down, he saw a little red light flashing, on a device attached to his belt.

"Sir, there seems to be a security situation. I'd like to check it out." He recommended to his boss.

"Yes, yes"…. Niska sighed, annoyed by the interruption.

Brian put the rest of the needles down, and rushed out the door. While Niska leaned in toward Inara and twisted one of the needles. Inara's shriek of pain came crackling through the tinny little speaker, in Mal's room. It shot through him as if he were the one being tortured.

As Niska kept playing with needles in her neck, he continued on…

"Did you know what Brian did during the war, Captain? He was in intelligence. He asked people questions, yes, and they _gave _him answers."

Inara screamed out again and Niska revealed…..

"But this beautiful creature, she must only answer _one_ question for _me_."

He turned away from Inara, walked over to the mirror and leaned into it, till his lips were almost touching the glass and clarified to Mal, with a gleaming, satisfied leer…..

"Has she seen the _real_ Malcolm Reynolds?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Brian was at least a head taller than Jayne Cobb and weighed close to three hundred pounds, none of which was fat. Since his youth he had trained at the finest dojo's on Sihnon and despite his tremendous bulk, he moved like a cat.

During the war, he had worked his way up from a mere scout and tracker (It was once said he could track an Eagle, if it just took a shit once an hour) to the head of an elite covert operations team, in intelligence.

Although he had been with the independents, his fame was such that after the cessation of hostilities, he could have had his pick from various high ranking positions within the Alliance intelligence corps, with consideration for training in the new Parliamentary Operative Program.

He decided, however, that in the long run, it would be more profitable to remain within the privet sector, working with various security firms and as a general mercenary, until he heard about Niskazch Enterprises.

They offered top pay and would only consider the finest individuals with a military background. After flying through their screening process, he had started out as a mere security guard. Working his way up through the ranks, in less than two years, he became head of security; and after Crow's demise, Niska's chief enforcer and personal bodyguard.

Niska had treated him as a son and had promised him the fair Anastasia III, once she outgrew her "pets," cementing him in to be the next head of Niskazch Enterprises, after Adelai's death or retirement.

He had made the right choices and had a very bright future.

Brian skulked through the upper level corridors, like a jungle predator, stealthily stalking its prey. The security alert had told him that the final station, before Mr. Niska's compound, had been compromised. None of the others, however, had reported a breach. All other guards, other than those from the station in question, had checked in, with no reports of anything unusual. The only exception being the sentry assigned to Miss Anastasia suite, where her latest "pet" was being held.

The conclusion was obvious.

If that "Cobb" fellow had managed to gain access to and overcome all three guards at the finally security point, he could be an actual challenge. Brian licked his lips at the prospect.

While his currant position, within the company structure, gave him almost limitless power and authority, not to mention an extremely handsome paycheck, it tended to keep him out of the field and away from any real action.

Cutting on helpless prisoners, in Niska's torture chamber, although part of his job description, was hardly an opportunity to make use of his full abilities. It was actually quite boring. He longed for a break, from his day to day routine.

He continued surreptitiously from corridor to corridor, occasionally putting his ear to a wall and the floor, to detect the slightest sound or any faint, nearly imperceptible, out of place vibration and continued on.

He neared a four way intersection and had a gut feeling. He slipped off his boots and padded quickly and silently to the edge, dropped down and put his ear to the floor and his face lit up with satisfaction. One, possibly two, were approaching from the right hand corridor. Flattening himself on the floor, he peered around the corner and quickly pulled back.

It was Cobb and best of all, he had Anastasia at gunpoint. Rescuing Niska's daughter, from one of her folly's, would doubtlessly earn him a handsome bonus, along with even higher esteem in Niska's eyes. Perhaps, finally, this would even show her the error of her ways and she would accept his hand in marriage, putting him in as second in command of Niska's empire.

He slipped off his gun belt, as this would also be that long awaited test of his skills. He didn't want to sully it with the use of firearms, on his part, for in a close combat situation, he considered the use of them, the mark of a lesser man.

He smoothly rose to his feet, flattened against the wall and waited.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jayne cautiously prodded Anna along in front of him, as he noticed a four way junction ahead. The doorway beyond the four way was their objective, but this could be trouble.

True to Anna's word, however, they had encountered no resistance since leaving the security station. She had also maintained that there would be a jailer, who was not permitted to leave the actual compound, as that was the only place that he was even marginally competent.

He was her father's nephew and had been hired strictly due to family ties, as he couldn't hold down a job anywhere else. There was also her father's bodyguard, who could be a real problem, but according to her, he would be at her father's side in his chamber. The path should be clear, but he just had that feeling. It would be a good place for an ambush.

Jayne knew for a fact now, that he couldn't trust her, but he also knew that she wanted to get him to the old man, to finish the job. That he was sure of and getting him killed prior to that would be defeating her own purpose.

As much as he hated to, he would have to try and trust her one more time….

"Ok, little lady, where's the scary boogie man hidin'?" He queried while poking her in the back with his pistol for emphasis.

She was well aware of Brian's tactics. She had watched him in action more than once. She wasn't one hundred percent sure, but it was highly probable that he was laying in wait, just around the corner to the left.

"Like I told you before, Mr. Cobb." she fretted irritably…

"He _should _be with my father, yes?… but if he _were_ here he would most likely be just around the corner to the right. Your best chance would be to stick to your left…. you'd have a better chance to use your pistol before he got you….. He's real quick" She warned.

Jayne just gave her a shove with his pistol and she led him along the left wall, as he kept a close eye on the opposite side corner.

Brian heard the exchange between them and grinned…..

"_Smart girl_," he thought._ "She knows... and is leading him right to me."_

Jayne hugged the wall, as they approached the blind corner and he could start to see, from his vantage point, that the opposite side corner was clear. He glanced ahead to Anna, as she stepped past the edge and nodded to someone just around the blind side. She took off like a shot as Brian sprang out in front. Jayne had just enough time to realize that she'd set him up, as she disappeared into a side door.

Brian's hand shot out, grabbed Jayne's wrist and jerked him forward, as he dropped down and quickly reared back up, sending Jayne flying over him, thru the air and slamming back down on his back, with his wind knocked out.

Brian spun back around, kicked Jayne's pistol down the hallway, out of reach and stood smirking down at him. He noticed "Binky" laying at his feet and after Jayne managed to get back up and halfway catch his breath, he gently slid it back over to him with his foot. He unsheathed his own knife and stood waiting. Before he finished him off, he was going to have a little fun.

Jayne looked down at his knife, that Brian had just offered and back up to his tattooed grinning face. It was obvious that he wanted a good tussle and was going to give him the first move. He waited a bit, till he fully recovered his wind, then bent down to grab "Binky," but at the last moment shot forward, tackling Brian low around the legs and rolled off to the right, as the scary boogie man crashed to the floor, like a felled Red Wood.

Springing back to his feat, he jumped back, swept "Binky" up from the floor and drew back his arm to let his "little friend" fly, but he was too slow….

Brian had already recovered and before he even got fully up, one of his legs swung around, sweeping Jayne's feet out from under him. Recovering his knife, he flipped it around in his hand and stood fully erect, as Jayne scrambled to get up and recover his own knife.

Suddenly a sharp staccato burst of full auto gunfire, ripped thru the air. Brian's eyes rolled back in his head, as he danced and twitched like a epileptic rag doll, for a few seconds, before his three hundred pound mass fell forward, slamming onto the floor with a resounding thud and about a two and a half dozen, slowly growing, red spots on his back.

He had been so engrossed with his fight with Jayne, that he never heard Anna sneak up behind him, where she now stood, about ten yards away, holding a priceless antique (But obviously still quite functional) Earth That Was, Czechoslovakian Skorpion SA Vz 61 machine pistol, smoking in her hand.

Jayne was at a loss for words, as he watched her drop the spent clip to the floor, pull up her long black dress and grab another thirty round clip, from a belt strapped around her leg. She slapped it into the Skorpion, looked over to him and admitted, coolly….

"I could never have got him without you, Mr. Cobb." As she motioned to Brian's bloody carcass….

"He was the main obstacle between me and the main target. I needed a distraction. He had eyes in the back of his head, but now the rest shall be easy."

"That ain't _all_ he's got in his back now." Jayne affirmed with a chuckle, while glancing down at the late Mr. Brian.

Anna had deceived and betrayed him. Led him into a trap, but in the end she made good and came back. He still wasn't sure how much he could trust her, but his opinion of her had, just now, been substantially improved. She might have just saved his life, for as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't so sure he could have taken Brian.

He looked into her emerald, cat-like eyes and for a moment, saw the girl he first met, back on Persephone. With a slight grin he surmised…..

"So, I reckon we go after daddy now... right?"

Anna bit her lip and looked down for a moment, looked Jayne straight in the eyes and confessed…

"Mr. Cobb, it's all been a lie, but I don't wish to deceive you anymore. It has to stop now."….

"I think you're a crude, selfish, arrogant, boor…. I always have, It's all been a deception."

Jayne just shrugged, hell everyone knew that…. she continued on….

"But you always mean what you say and I _do_ admire you. After all the betrayals and lies, you still would give me another chance...You're unique….fascinating…I have... _feelings_ for you, I so _wish_ we could have…."

Her voice trailed off; she looked down to the floor and back up, with watering eyes and sobbed….

"Such a_ good _team we could have made."

A genuine tear rolled from an eye and her voice cracked, as she choked out...

"But I can't take the chance... I'm sorry Jayne… I'm so sorry."…

Jayne's eyes went wide, as she pulled Skorpion's bolt back and leveled it at him.

.

.

.

.


	6. Hero Complex 4

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **Jayne's Knife; Binky or Pinky? When I first started this series, I was referring to Jayne's knife as "Pinky." While there is no mention of a name for his knife, durring the series or BDM, the most accepted name here on this site is "Binky." While I do not endeavor to conform to non-canon "fannon," (like River talking in third person all the time, as one example) the name for this knife is just that, a name and that's all. I see no harm in conforming to this minor bit of fannon and some peeps may be a little more comfortable with the name "Binky."

So, at the present time I am going back over previous chapters and correcting this, along with making other minor corrections. (mostly in punctuation, spelling, paragraphing and other minor errors, to make them read easier).

After this chapter if you see the name change to "Pinky," this is because I haven't gotten around to revising said chapter as of yet. Please bear with me, as the change will be made as soon as I can find time to do so.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Hero Complex **(Conclusion)

.

.

"Mr. Cobb, it's all been a lie, but I don't wish to deceive you anymore. It has to stop now."….

"I think you're a crude, selfish, arrogant, boor…. I always have, It's all been a deception."

Jayne just shrugged, hell everyone knew that…. she continued….

"But you always mean what you say and I _do_ admire you. After all the betrayals and lies, you still would give me another chance...You're unique….fascinating…I have... _feelings_ for you, I so _wish_ we could have…."

Her voice trailed off, she looked down to the floor and back up, with watering eyes and sobbed….

"Such a_ good _team we could have made"

A genuine tear rolled from an eye and her voice cracked, as she choked out...

"But I can't take the chance, I'm sorry Jayne… I'm so sorry."…

Jayne's eyes went wide, as she pulled the Skorpion's bolt back and leveled it at him.

At that moment, the simple minded jailer came bursting through the compound door, screaming in terror, something about demons and witches.

Startled, Anna glanced back for a second, giving Jayne just enough time to charge across the ten yards separating them and tackle her to the floor. He grabbed her weapon and squeezed off a quick, two second, twenty six round burst, at the black hooded jailer, dropping him in his tracks.

Glancing back over to Anna, who was just starting to pick herself up, he figured he might just as well empty the rest of the clip, into that little Delilah's brainpan.

With this last turn of events, however, Jayne figured that getting paid could be somewhat difficult and cleverly deduced that killing her would only serve to increase said difficulty level. Instead he went over, retrieved "Binky," grabbed one of Delilah's arms and drug her over by the fallen jailer.

Sitting on her back, he sliced the jailer's leather straps off from his harness, bound Anna's hands behind her back and securely tied her ankles together. He located a utility closet, drug her over and after relieving her of the rest of the ammo clips, stuffed her inside and slammed the door.

As he gathered up the rest of his weapons and plopped his big, ridicules looking, white cowboy hat back on his head, Anna kicked at the closet door, while shrieking and screaming curses, that would have made a Reaver blush.

Jayne had, at one time, commented that the doc's crazy sister was "completely off her axle," he was starting to wonder if this one even _had _an axle.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Mal's room, adjacent to the torture chamber.**

**.**

Mal watched with dread, as Niska, who had apparently grown impatient with Brian's long absence, heated up another needle, to _personally_ add to the collection in Inara's neck, when the door to his room flew open.

Jayne stood silhouetted in the doorway for a second, as Mal stared at him in surprised astonishment. He had assumed that Niska had him locked up, with the others and he was awaiting his turn in the chamber of horrors.

"Jayne?" he marveled in disbelief…

Jayne charged in, never noticing the scene in the big window off to his left and started desperately slicing at Mal's restraints with "Binky."

"What are you…How did you get…."

"I'm sorry, didn't know."…. He cut him off, while grunting in frustration, as the straps were too tough to cut through.

"Didn't know what, Jayne?"…Mal responded flatly, while Jayne groaned in defeat.

He shoved "Binky" back in the sheath and went back to work, trying to free the Captain. The locks, however, were far too complex for him to figure out. He shook them furiously, in vexation and blurted out frantically…

"In earnest, Mal!.. I didn't know when I took the job!… I swear to God!"

When he heard _that_, the pieces to the puzzle suddenly all fit together. Mal's eyes went steely, but Jayne didn't notice, as he was still desperately trying to free the Captain. Then, through the speaker, another scream came from Inara. Mal and Jayne both looked up to see Niska, hovering over Inara in the other room. Jayne's jaw dropped open. He didn't see this one coming at all.

"NISKA!"… He gasped, in shock.

He turned back to Mal, again, impotently fiddling around with and shaking the locks, when another whimper, drifted through the little speaker from Inara.

"Forget it, just go!"…. Mal vehemently snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Inside the torture chamber…**

**.**

"I am not expert in the nervous system, like Brian," Niska confessed, while passing another needle through the fire….

"but I believe…"He trailed off, while moving the red hot needle toward Inara's neck.

She winced in anticipation, when a slight jiggling sound came from the door and got a slight reprieve, as Niska paused and glanced over to it…..

"Brian?" He queried apprehensively …

There was no answer and after a moment, he set the needle back down in the tray, turned back to Inara and sighed in frustration….

"So _difficult_ to work with such distractions, yes?"

Shaking his head, in exasperation, Niska moved to the door. He started to open it, but it suddenly flew open, smashing him in the face, accompanied by a cracking sound. Niska flew one way as his glasses went another. Jayne stomped through the door, as he tried running away on his hands and knees, blindly searching for his glasses and crying out frantically in desperation…..

"Brian! Brian!, where are you!"

Mal watched, from his side, as Niska flew across the room, into the one-way mirror, to slump back down to the floor. He looked back in terror, over his shoulder at his attacker, while attempting to get back up to his feet. Jayne stepped into view, bent down, grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the glass. His already broken nose, flattened out and exploded, leaving a starburst of blood on the window.

Jayne jerked the cowardly old man back up and threw him back across the room, out of sight. He relentlessly followed along after him. The sound of Niska crashing into various types of equipment and his weak high pitched voice, begging for mercy, came crackling back through the little speaker.

He appeared at the smaller window, his bruised and bloodied up face flattened up against the glass. Niska was pathetic; a tired, confused, cowardly old man, his eyes sunken and dark.

The _real_ Adelai Niska.

He stared thru the window at Mal for a second, his mouth open and gasping like a dying fish. He coughed up a splotch of blood on the glass, as his eyes froze wide open with a look of eternal horror and torment, then slowly slid down out of sight.

A moment latter Jayne appeared at the main window, with "Binky" in his hand, gleaming in the firelight. He couldn't see Mal from his side, but he looked into the mirror with a slight smile and nodded, as if to say "I took care of it."

While Mal was relieved that the ordeal was over and they would, in fact, be "Going home soon," he didn't show it. He just glared back at Jayne. He didn't nod back, nor did he look all that impressed.

With Niska out of the way, Jayne carefully removed the needles from Inara's neck and managed to free her. Between the two of them, they figured out Mal's restraints, then the three of them went back to the cellblock and freed the rest of the crew.

With the exception of Book, who could not even stand and was totally blind, they were battered up plenty and in great pain, but they could get around on there own, to varying degrees.

Zoe and Wash could hobble around and Simon was still in excruciating pain, but seemed to be trying his best to block it out. Kaylee had been fortunate, to pass out quickly enough, to avoid most of the physical abuse, but was a mental wreck.

Inara, all considered, was not in that bad of shape and River, for all the abuse she'd been through, aside from a slight limp, seemed totally unphased, by the ordeal.

It would take Mal and Jayne both, to assist Book back to Serenity. Jayne had suggested where they might pick up a few more weapons; Brian's gun belt and knife and perhaps the pistols from the guards, he had dispatched, back at the guard post.

Still, with the condition of the crew, a full scale firefight to get back to their ship, didn't seem like the best option, if it came down to it. Also, Jayne expressed a concern, as to how long the blast door, back at the guard station, would hold off the troops on the other side.

Although he wasn't sure if he believed her or not, Anna had previously informed Jayne that the only hostiles, in the area they had sealed themselves off in, were her father, Brian and the jailer, all deceased now.

He also reveled where he had left Anna and suggested she could be used as a hostage and while he never mentioned her final attempted act of betrayal, warned that she could be quite dangerous and would need to be watched very carefully.

It was decided, by Mal, that he and Jayne would go back, fetch Anna, retrieve Brian's pistol and scout back to the guard post. Once there, they could raise Captain Newstead on the com and use Anna as a bargaining chip, to get the crew back to Serenity.

Jayne would leave Zoe the Skorpion and extra ammo clips, so she could hold up in the torture chamber with the others, as there was only one way in and would be easier to defend, if it came down to it.

Finally, Mal asked River if she wouldn't mind going with them, to spot potential trouble. Simon vehemently protested, but as he was in too much pain for a prolonged argument, River had happily agreed and Mal had decided anyway, he acquiesced without much trouble.

The three of them made their back and retrieved Anna, who was totally exhausted, from screaming and kicking at her door, picked up Brian's gun belt and continued on to the guard post without incident, with River glaring at Anna the entire time.

At the guard post, the blast door was still secure. The guards on the other side appeared to have given up, or were busy rallying up assistance, as it was deathly quiet. They were able to contact Newstead without any trouble and he assured them, that he would see to it that they all got safely back to Serenity. The use of Anna as a hostage was unnecessary and he would take charge of her.

Mal, for some strange reason, found it a little hard to take his word on anything, but River assured him that Newstead's intentions were true and that Anna could indeed be problematic and would best be left to Newstead's care.

Mal was far from totally understanding their crazy little psychic, but it seemed as if she had an actual personal dislike for Miss Anna, rather than some deep psychic insight and just wanted her gone. The quicker the better. Whatever her reasoning was though, Mal was quickly learning that whenever she was actually coherent and speaking in terms he could understand, it was best to pay heed to her advice.

He agreed and Newstead was good to his word, this time, like River had predicted and within an hour, they were all safely back home on Serenity.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A few hours latter, Serenity's Dinning Area...**

**.**

"Shepherd's gonna be laid up for near a weak, others'll have scars for life… an' poor little River, have you seen…..Mal trailed off, as he envisioned her black and blue face and missing teeth…..

"You don't learn a gorram thing, do you?" He emphasized, while glaring at Jayne, sitting across the table from him.

Jayne just nodded slightly, as he stared down at his hands folded on the table.

"You lied to me, Jayne. Took a job behind my back, endangered my crew. You got anything to say for yourself?"

Jayne said nothing; there was nothing he could say, Mal was right and he knew it, he just sat and waited, like a whipped dog, to accept the sentence.

"What did you think? You'd kill Niska, bring us the coin we need. Save the day. Be a big damn hero?"

"Mal, it weren't like that"… Jayne looked up beseechingly.

Mal just silenced him with a hard look, he was not in a "listening mood."

"You know Shepherd Book spoke for you, Kaylee too. Whole crew said you should have another chance. Even the doctor; said you're too stupid to try an' play hero. Me?…. I just don't know."

"No they didn't"…. River countered, as she slipped into the room.

She had obviously just cleaned up, as her hair was still wet. Her ripped up short "party dress" had probably been discarded and she was back in one of her normal "hand me down" outfits. Her face was a sight, covered with bandages, an eye swollen shut and two missing front teeth.

Barefooted, she continued on down to the far end of the table, hopped up on it and laid down on her back, staring silently out the overhead viewport, while playing with a strand of hair.

Jayne checked his knife, while Mal glanced over to River and surmised, irritably...

"You'd have somethin' to add I'm guessin'?"

She continued to lay silently, twisting strands of hair around a finger, staring blankly out the viewport. Mal, seeing that she had retreated, back to her own little world, continued on with his current task. He stood up, glared down at Jayne and inquired….

"Give me one gorram reason, not to leave you on that yacht. Or maybe just outside it."

Jayne had been taking Mal's admonishments submissively, because he knew he deserved it and he still did. They were also alone, but having someone else to witness it, didn't sit right with him, especially womenfolk, even if it was a crazy one.

He looked up to Mal defiantly and countered….

"You killed Niska last time, ain't none o' this would'a happened."

That statement didn't go over with Mal very well, especially under the present circumstances. His jaw tightened and his fists clench, when River lazily interjected…

"Wolves are scary, bites are foreseen, but Oleander's sweet scent, obscures its intent"…..

"Two books to read, two lessons to learn."

She rolled her head back on the table, to stare at Mal and concluded with…

"Now they have."

It wasn't too clear to him, exactly what his little "fortune teller" had just babbled on about, but he had a suspicion she had also just joined in with the rest of the crew, for "lets all gang up on the captain, to celebrate feel sorry for the húndàn that almost got us all killed, day."

Mal stared at her for a moment, then requested, a bit irritably….

"An' would you mind elaborating there, darlin'?"

She silently sat up and slid down off the table. In passing she glanced up to Mal, disapprovingly and mentioned…

"Saffron?"...and slipped on out of the room.

Mal froze with an awkward look on his face, but he quickly shook it off. After all, this wasn't the same thing, or was it?

Nevertheless, he had a Captain'ey duty to perform. Jayne was irresponsible and a danger to the rest of the crew. They were just too blind to see it. He turned back to Jayne and scowled down at him for a second, then stated flatly….

"You're off my boat."

Turned and walked away, stopped for a moment, then added….

"You screw up _one more _time and you're off my boat. This is your _last _chance. Ain't no more."

Jayne was visibly relieved and more than a little surprised. He had fully expected to be left to fend for himself, on Anna's yacht, at best and what's more, he knew he deserved it.

Glancing up, he watched Mal as he disappeared down the hallway, headed for the cargo bay. He jumped slightly when River poked her head out from around a corner, stared at him and added…

"Also, you owe Kaylee a dress." then scurried down the hallway, after Mal.

He checked his knife and was again relieved to feel it securely housed in its sheath. She had been across the room from him, but it didn't hurt to be sure. It _did_ have an odd habit of disappearing, whenever crazy girl was around and having Mal find her wandering around with it, at this time, would not go well for him, of _that_ he was most certain.

Mal and Zoe would be accepting payment for the job soon and he hadn't been invited to accompany them. This hadn't surprised him though, for he was certain that Mal had every intention to put him off the ship, prior to River's vote of confidence, if that's what it was, making the crew's sentiment unanimous in his favor. He was also certain, that he would be in the proverbial "dog house" for awhile, so it would be best to just stick to himself, for a bit and not ask questions.

Jayne had a myriad of thoughts racing through his mind, concerning the events of the last twenty four hours, a situation he was not comfortable with. A good workout would be just what he needed, to blot them out. His weights, unfortunately, were in the cargo bay, where Mal and Zoe were headed, so for now anyway, that was not an option.

He had remembered, as they passed through the Great Room, on their way out of the Gurick, to stuff his pockets full of fruits from the buffet table. He reached in and pulled out a couple of things that slightly resembled oranges. He had no idea what they actually were, but they tasted awfully good and were quite filling, plus you didn't need to peel them and there were no seeds or pits. He would have to ask the Shepherd about them, when he got better. If anyone would know what they were, it would be him, gardening being one of his pastimes and all, before he came to Serenity.

Kicking his feet up onto the table and leaning his chair back on its hind legs, he took a bite out of one of the not-oranges, set it back on the table, pulled "Binky" out from its sheath and proceeded to clean off the dried blood.

He spat on it and while gradually working the caked on dried blood from its smooth mirror-like finish, he reflected on how this, probably the least lethal of his vast arsenal, had been the one that had saved his skin and probably the skins on the rest of the crew as well.

Had Anna not seen fit to slip it into that chest, along with the note, he was not so sure as to how things would have turned out. In light of her final, albeit unsuccessful, act of treachery, he was certain that if he had been forced to accompany the guard, she had brought to her room, unarmed, it could have been a completely different outcome.

Why she had railed upon him so much, for loosing it, when she had stolen it in the fist place, why she had even bothered to get it back to him, so he could foil her plan, he would probably never know. How had she even managed to get it from him would also forever be a mystery. She was obviously crazy and maybe the ability to "pick pocket" went along with _being_ crazy, like another one, he unfortunately knew all to well.

Having cleaned off the last specks of blood, he spat on it again and polished it to a fresh chrome-like luster. Staring at his reflection, in its wide glistening blade, he recalled how beautiful it had looked, _shining in the firelight_, when it had fallen from the chest, in front of the fireplace, back in Anna's room.

That's when he saw it.

_"See how it shines in the firelight?"_ echoed thru his head, as he about toppled over backwards in his chair, dropped "Binky" on the table and just barely caught the edge, to arrest his fall. Grabbing his knife, he gawked back into it and saw only his own reflection, then down the hallway, that River had dissapeared into and back to the knife, with a look of shocked bewilderment. His mind was obviously playing tricks on him. He blamed it on thinking too much and made a mental note, to avoid such practices in the future.

Still, he couldn't figure out why he hadn't seen it before. It was actually rather obvious and the only answer to this perplexing question, that even remotely made sense.

As much as he hated to, he knew what he had to do. Thrusting "Binky" back in its sheath, he bound to his feet and started off on his search. At the last minuet, he snatched the remaining not-an-orange from the table, stared at it for a moment then stuffed it into a pocket and stormed on out of the room.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mal, Zoe and Wash were by the airlock, awaiting the arrival of a "Guest." Zoe turned to Mal and pondered warily….

"Do you really think we should trust him, sir?"

"Never said should, said would." he clarified, evenly.

"Sir?" she queried, with a raised eyebrow.

"We need the cash an' cordin' to Jayne, the payment could keep us flyin' for months, maybe more. Sides, she'll let us know, if he's conjurin' up any unpleasantness" Mal explained, while nodding up to a mass of dark hair, hanging down thru the upper catwalk.

Zoe glanced up to where River was laying, then admitted….

"Sir, I know she's smart and very intuitive, but do you actually believe she can…."

"She's a reader Zoe, real an' true" Mal confidently stated…

"Been thinkin' on that for a spell an' now I'm powerful sure."

"Sir, I'm not sayin' it ain't possible, but if what you say is true, then why didn't she warn us before,… before the trap?" she cross examined.

He thoughtfully scratched his head for a moment then admitted….

"Ain't rightly sure, never did ask. Maybe she can only do it on certain days." he theorized…

"But this much I know.…When she _says_ she can, I know, sure as I'm standin', that she _can_."….

"Well I hate to interrupt this scientific discussion, but could we go back to the part about payment_?" _Wash interjected"…

"Am I to understand that were still getting paid for a job we didn't accept?… _That's_ what were waiting for?" he added.

"Job was to kill Niska; Niska's dead, we get paid,….simple enough." Mal explained.

"I _understand_ were crooks, but isn't that blood money? We don't work for blood money."…..

"Do we?"… he queried, while glancing back and forth between Zoe and Mal.

"Our blood, our money, sweetie"… Zoe pointed out

"They're here. The Captain's with them." River's voice wafted thru the bay.

Mal turned to Zoe, with an exaggerated smile, as if to say, "See…told ya," then motioned for her to open the airlock.

The door hissed open and Mal, Zoe and Wash's guns cocked, as Newstead, with two _unarmed_ guards, lugging a heavy strongbox, stepped thru.

"Miss Anastasia sends her apologies…. and payment, as agreed upon with Mr. Cobb." Newstead announced, with his hands raised slightly.

"Probably for the best she _sent_ them 'stead o' comin' herself." Zoe retorted, with her "Mare's Leg" trained on his head...

"Captain said not to shoot _you_….. if _you_ showed." She clarified.

"I think he has a soft spot for you. Might be the uniform." Wash remarked lightheartedly, while keeping the Skorpion trained on their "guests."

Newstead motioned to the two guards. They lugged the strongbox out in front of him, popped open the lid and smartly stepped back.

"Shèng xióngmāo lā shi!"…. Wash muttered to himself.

"Two hundred thousand platinum, Captain, per Miss Anastasia's agreement." Newstead announced.

"Hey Captain, I might be onboard for graduating from petty thieves to petty assassins." Wash remarked, facetiously, to Mal.

Mal just shot him a "look," not seeing the humor in the situation, as Newstead appealed, a bit uncomfortably…

"She would also request, if you might allow me to return with the weapon." as he nodded to the Skorpion in Wash's hand….

"It's a family heirloom." He quickly added.

Noticing the three silent unwavering faces, glaring back, he stepped back slightly, waving his hands out in front of him slightly and conceded…..

"Fair enough."

Newstead composed himself and continued on formally….

"Miss Anastasia hopes that, when wounds have healed, you might understand that there's no need for our crews to be enemies."….

"She also wishes it didn't have to be this way, as do I, but Adelai Niska needed to be eliminated."

He paused nervously, glanced around to Serenity's crew, loosened up slightly and avowed apologetically….

"Had she not led you into his trap, someone else would have, and it's quite likely your crew would not have walked away."

"Yes, yes, that's _all manner _o' comfortin." Mal snidely commented and added sarcastically….

"an' I'm sure we'll all be dancin' around in the moonlight together, right soon."

"Captain, I have delivered the message per Miss Anastasia's wishes, but I feel compelled to speak on her behalf, of my own accord, if I may?" Newstead requested imploringly.

"Speak your piece, but I wouldn't dawdle none. I've instructed Zoe here not to shoot you in the _brainpan_, but I don't recall if I mentioned …. well.." Mal warned with a smirk and a shrug.

"You didn't sir." Zoe supplied icily.

Newstead glanced apprehensively over to Zoe, glaring back with contemptuous, cold unblinking eyes and rifle aimed at him. He nodded to the two guards and they retreated back through the airlock. Removing his hat, he faced back to Mal and proceeded….

"Miss Anastasia…. Anna is as a daughter to me and now that Mr. Niska is…. gone, for all intents and purposes she is…."

"That be the case I'd watch your back"…. Mal interjected facetiously.

"So I feel it's my responsibility to apologize for her actions, personally." Newstead affirmed, ignoring Mal's comment…..

"I've known Anna since she was five, she's a _good_, sweet kid, but she has…. issues. You have to understand, however, what she's been through, the heartbreak and emotional _shock_ she's endured. She was only fourteen when…."

"Oh of course!…how could we have been be so _insensitive_, so _cruel!" _Wash exclaimed, while slapping his forehead…..

"Can you even _imagine? _the _heartbreak_, the pure _tragedy!_, if you only had _one_ Father to put a murder contract on! How could the poor thing possibly _endure_ such _trauma!" _He concluded while throwing his arms out dramatically_._

Newstead waited for Wash to finish his banter then attempted to explain…..

"It's not that simple Captain. Like I was about to say, starting at the tender age of fourteen, she….."

"Well said."…Mal cut in, holding a hand up, indicating the conversation had come to an end….

"A real tale o' woe, but I conjure it's bout time you be on your merry." he announced.

Newstead sighed in defeat and acquiesced….

"Very well, if you insist."

"I truly do." Mal firmly concurred and concluded with…

"Get off my ship….now."

Without further ado, Newstead turned and stepped through the airlock. Just before Zoe shut the door, he turned back to Mal, executed a respectful bow and entreated…

"Until we meet again Captain?"

"You _best_ pray we _don't_." Mal warned.

Zoe hit the button and the door hissed shut.

Mal kicked the lid shut on the strongbox, turned to Wash and commanded …

"Get us out'a here Wash."

"Any idea as to where?" he inquired, with a puzzled look.

"Ya, away from _here_. Kaylee's due for a new dress an' River's got a _powerful_ need for some teeth. Got us plenty o' coin an' I conjure we could all use a rest. I'll work out the details later."

Wash just looked to Zoe, shrugged, tossed her the Skorpion pistol and jogged up the stairs.

"Sir, what about the box." Zoe queried, with a concerned look.

"Were all crew here; it's safe for now. I'll have Jayne look to it latter. Maybe he can do that right." he ventured to say.

"He's _still_ with us sir?… Last time we discussed _him_, you didn't seem too….."

"He done us good Zoe, one o' our best takes ever." Mal cut her off….

"You got the ship; see to your husband. I got Captain'ey things to do." He concluded, while heading up the stairs.

Zoe stood there for a moment, with a puzzled yet somewhat pleased look, shrugged and headed up the stairs to the bridge.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

River was still peacefully laying on the upper catwalk, her ear pressed to the grating, when Mal came up behind her.

"Hey little one, job's done. You gonna lay there all _night?" _He grinned with a slight chuckle.

"It's very comfortable here,….forbidden fruit." She responded distantly, then mused…

"Never degrades, can never be broken, was always desired and always _will _be…. noble element."

"Uh…ya, right." Mal humored, with a confused look.

With the exception of the "knife incident," that he was now starting to wonder if they shouldn't have just let her have her way with Anna, since the encounter with Jubal Early, River had been pretty coherent, for the most part. It was past time, he figured, for a relapse.

"I want gold teeth." River clarified.

"Gold teeth?…. oh, yes… of course.…. Figured that's what ya meant." He didn't know why he had said that. He _knew, _that she knew, he was lying out his teeth.

"Well I conjure you'll have to talk to your brother on that." He advised…. taking the easy way out.

He had assured Simon, that he would personally "foot the bill" for River's dental work, when they set down someplace where there was a good dentist. He didn't, however, feel like getting into a discussion with an adolescent, psychotic psychic, about why it would be a little more becoming for her to have her natural looking teeth back; so he conveniently "passed the buck."

This had come as quite a disappointment for River. She had already broached the subject with Simon, who was aghast at the idea. She figured that if she got the Captain on her side, he could just "pull rank" on her brother and make it an order. She rested easy though, as it would be awhile until they got to a place where there would be a competent dentist. She was sure she could convince them of the advantages of gold over enamel, buy then.

River had already done her homework, on Kaylee's home world. Although a rim world, it had an excellent seamstress, but a lack of dentists, at least any that would measure up to Simon's exacting standards, buying her more time.

"We should visit Kaylee's parents." She suggested dreamily.

"Yes, that we should." Mal responded solemnly, but with a hint of relief, from the change of subject.

Kaylee had suffered the least amount of actual physical abuse, at the hands of Niska and Brian, just a few minor cuts and bruises. Psychologically, however, she had easily suffered three fold. A little "home time" would do wonders to restore her sunny personality, he figured.

"Jayne will buy her a new dress there." she stated, while lazily playing with a strand of her hair.

While Jayne had purchased a bushel of apples, to atone for his sins on Ariel, it was still quite a jump to assume he would spend money on anyone other than himself. He was about to ask how she could be so sure of that, but realized that would be a silly question.

Instead, he put on a tight lipped smile and mused…

"I'm sure she'll 'preciate that."

Kneeling down on a knee, he ruffled her hair slightly and stated approvingly….

"You done good today, little one."

A slight unnoticed smile came to her, as he added…

"Made me proud."

Mal rose up, turned and walked off, while commenting casually….

"Keep it up, might even pay ya someday."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

River continued laying on her side, listening to the gentle hum of Serenity's engine, as the comforting minute vibrations worked there way from the engine room, through her substructure, along the walkways and into her ear.

She lay in total contentment and security, as they fused together and became one, gliding peacefully through the endless dark starry void.

It was just good to be home again.

She knew it was coming and had actually been waiting for it. She didn't jump, nor was there the slightest change to her blank but serene expression, when the approaching presence manifested it's self with…..

"What the gorram hell!" Jayne gasped, in startled bewilderment, as he jumped back a step...

"Ain't ya got no _bed_ to sleep in girl?,… near _tripped_ over your Gushòurúchái pìgu. Hadn't oughta' be sneakin' up on folks like that." He barked out irritably…

Jayne paused momentarily, as even _he_ realized how asinine his last statement had been. Still, he always prided himself on how aware he was of his surroundings and couldn't figure out, how in hell, he had failed to notice her, laying prone across the catwalk in front of him, till he almost _tripped_ over her. It was like she actually _had_ snuck up on him.

Glaring down at her, laying there idly toying with her hair, like she barely acknowledged his presence, that he was actually thankful for, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the not-an-orange.

"Here" he gruffed, as he tossed it in her general direction…

"Didn't have no oranges; that'll have to do." he tersely concluded…

Without even looking up in his direction, her arm shot up and caught the incoming missile. Pushing the hair away from her one good eye, she examined the out-worldly fruit, while he grumpily admonished…

"An' don't be runnin' off with my knife no more."…

"That was the last time." he barked, while turning to stomp away.

River sat up, cross legged; watched as he stumped away and muttered….

"But I 'preciate what ya done."

She held the not-an-orange out at arms length, in front of her, intently examining it and watched Jayne till he was out of sight. A slight ghost of a smile came over her swollen, black and blue face, as she whispered…

"Forbidden fruit."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jayne made it to his bunk without running into any other crew members. Crazy girl was still probably laid out like a light sleeping cat, overlooking the cargo bay, so a workout with his weights was out of the question. He wasn't in the mood yet to face up to the rest of the crew, so getting a snack from the kitchen area was also not an option. That meant retreating to the safety of his bunk, to spend the rest of the night cleaning and polishing his "girls."

As he kicked open the door and climbed down the ladder, however, he realized how tired he actually was. It had been a long hard day and a good long sleep started to sound mighty appealin'.

Emptying out his pockets, a wadded up piece of paper fell to the floor. He picked it up and un-wadded it. It was the last note from Anna. He grimaced, as he read it again and was about to rip it up, when he took on a softer expression.

Most all of Jayne's reading material consisted of pornography mags and a few gun manuals, but he had one hardbound book. Rummaging around through piles of dirty clothes and porno mags he found it, flattened out the note, placed it between the pages of his one and only actual book and hid it under his mattress. He kicked off his boots, killed the lights, flopped down on his bed, wrapping a single blanket around himself and was snoring within five minutes.

It was just good to be home again.

.

.

.


	7. Property Rights 1

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2.… **Sorry but this chapter will be quite short. As I said last week, things have been catching up to me and I've been rather pressed for time. I know how frustrating it can be to try and follow a story that takes weeks and weeks, sometimes months, to update. Many times it seems like, in such cases, that you have to go back and re-read the story, to remember what was going on.

So to prevent that situation from developing, I decided, from here on out, to present what I can, if it's even viable to do so, once a week.

I hope to have next weeks edition back to the normal length, of about 10,000 words or so and to complete this next episode in three installments. This one being the first.

**A/N 3... **To Riona: The part in the last chapter... "giving Jayne just enough time to _leap across the twenty yards _separating them and tackle Anna to the floor."... Ya, I agree, that needed to be worded a little differantly to be believable. I might go back and edit that part...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Property Rights **(Part one)

.

Inara pulled aside a rich red tapestry, to reveal a small safe. After punching in a code, she opened the door and retrieved a locked metallic gun box. After unlocking the twin locks, with two different keys, she checked inside it. It held the "Lassiter," resting protected, atop a foam bedding.

…. "Your clients on the way?"….

…. "Yes. Much to my surprise, I did not have to explain why the auction could not be held on the Cortex. While I did not use the term, I believe they understand just how black this market is"….. Inara explained to Mal, who was standing in the doorway to her shuttle…

She turned to the Captain and handed him the box. While rubbing her neck she continued…..

…. "and how it's best not to take chances."….

…. "How're you healin'?"…. Mal questioned, noticing her discomfort…

…. "My neck's…well.. better"…. She sighed, unconvincingly.

Mal set the box down on her table, moved closer and asked, with a hint of concern….

…. "Let me see."…

…. "What? Has Simon been giving you lessons?"….. Inara quipped, with a slightly amused look.

…. "Come on. I got concerns. You're still part of my crew."…. Mal explained.

Without meeting his gaze, she turned around and lifted her hair up. He stepped around behind her and looked down at her neck, as she inquired…..

…. "So I'm part of the _crew_ now? For how long?"…..

…. "That's _your_ call, ain't it? Which begs the question, when're you gonna tell the others?"….

A moment of awkward silence followed, as Mal examined her neck. He backed away and went back to the original subject with…

… "Oh yeah. Looks like it's healin' up just fine."..

… "It still feels numb sometimes… like pins and… needles"… she confided with a sigh, then dropped her hair and turned back around, while asserting with a slightly contrived smile..

…. "I'm fine."…

Mal looked down and confessed…

… "Inara… I'm sorry. I let my guard down. Shoulda never…"

…. "It's okay. We're all okay."….. She said with a smile and added…

…. "Some not as pretty as before though."

…. "Don't never say that. You're…"

…. "I was talking about Shepherd Book."…. She cut him off flatly…..

…. "Book… Right."….. Mal awkwardly backpedaled

…. "Don't you have some work to do? _Your _end of things?"…. She commented flatly

He backed up and picked the gun box up from the table, while commenting with a smile…...

… "Can't have a black market auction without a shady, backroom auction house, can we?"….

As he turned and walked out of her shuttle, he concluded…..

…. "Just wouldn't be right."…..

Mal came down the stairs, from the upper catwalk, into the cargo bay, where Zoe and Jayne were waiting for him, checking their weapons, with River sitting up on the lower catwalk, watching them.

… "We ready to go?"…. Jayne inquired, with an hopeful look.

… "Told you, you ain't going."…. Mal replied curtly, while walking past him toward Zoe.

… "Might find yourself another pretty lady wants to get us killed. Sides, Guonian's a peaceable little town. Ain't spectin' no trouble."….. He added offhandedly, as the two of them strode on down the ramp.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jayne didn't like being left out of things, but he knew he'd be in the doghouse for awhile, after his _last_ escapade. He had worked for many previous employers, a few of which he had actual made a little bit better money, but this was the first crew he'd been with that he didn't have to continually watch his back. He liked that; plus this was the first bunch that he actually kinda liked being around. Mal had come within a hair's breath of giving him his walking papers after the "Gurick incident," so he just "let it go" and watched as they left, without comment.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The Protostar "Murphy's" bright rays beat down on the long dusty dirt road, stretching out to the horizon, over the little moon "Eris's" gentle rolling hills. With their foreheads shiny with sweat, Mal and Zoe conversed, as they trudged on to their destination.

… "This Durham seem on the up-and-up sir?"…. Zoe speculated wearily, knowing all to well how the Captain's "simple and easy" jobs tended to turn out.

… "No"… Mal admitted, frankly and went on to explain….

… "But he'll suit our purposes. Nice quiet auction, no Alliance presence. Keep a low profile."….

… "That why we ain't taking the shuttle in, sir?"… Zoe acknowledged…

A few horses trotted past, in the opposite direction. Mal waved up at the riders, then affirmed….

… "Guonian's a tiny community center on a small agricultural moon. Transportation, hereabouts, mostly just horses, horse drawn wagons and some ATV's. Only a few hover vehicles on this whole gorram rock. No call for attractin' no undue attention."…

… "When all of Inara's rich fancy friends show up, to bid on the "Lassiter," that _won't_ attract attention, in a place like _this, _sir?"… Zoe cross-examined, skeptically…..

… "Nearest Alliance presence would be Boros. This time o' year it's at the farthest end of it's orbit, on the other side o' the system from us. Would take'em a couple o' days to get here. 'Side from a few local sheriffs and vigilantes, the only _real_ law enforcement, here on Eris, would be at Kingston; thousand miles away. Take'em just as long, transportation being what it is here."….

… "Bidders show up; Durham has the auction, we come back, pick up the cash, minus his fee an' were off this rock 'fore they even knew we was here, easy money."… Mal explained, with a cavalier grin.

… "Thought this was supposed to be a rest stop, for Kaylee, sir"… Zoe countered

… "It is!"…. Mal insisted…

… "Auction ain't for three days. She'll have _plenty_ o' time for pleasantry an' niceties with the folks."…. He explained…

… "We unload that useless antique an' everyone's happy. Twixt this an' the last job, we'll be sittin' shiny for once."….

… "Just hope she's got things fixed, time we get done."…. He added casually.

… "Have to say sir, buyin' used parts at a going out of business sale, when we got plenty o' cash on hand?… Maybe not the best plan ever?"….. Zoe commented, skeptically

… "Hey, got us a good deal."…. Mal justified

… "Get what you pay for, sir."… She cautioned

… "Kaylee checked 'em. Said they was fine."…. He assured, with a shrug.

After several hours, they topped a rise. Mal set the gun box down, that had become surprisingly heavier during their long trek and leaned against an old rusty signpost, to catch his breath. The faded sign, that had obviously been used for target practice on more than one occasion, read…

…_. Welcome to Guonian.. est. 2445...pop. 122..._

The town consisted mostly of old prefab style buildings, many of which seemed to have been abandoned, with boarded-up windows and weeds growing up through the wooden boardwalks. A few modular homes, wind generators and solar panels were scattered, haphazardly, around the outskirts with a large concrete grain elevator at the far end. The main road passed through town, and continued on, till it disappeared off toward the distant horizon, shimmering in the noonday heat, while a dusty crossroad intersected it in the center, but seemed to quickly fade out in the brush, outside the city limits, from lack of use.

At the crossroads, in the center of town, there were more permanent looking, wooden structures, with relatively fresh looking paint. There were a few storefronts and what appeared to be a barroom, with four horses hitched up, along with a few mud caked ATV's and dirt bikes out front.

Next to the saloon, sitting prominently on a corner lot, was a two story building with a large veranda. On it's two front windows the words….

…_. Durham Brothers Enterprises, est. 2511.…._

…. were stenciled in gold paint, in both English and Chinese.

Other than the music drifting out from the bar and a stray mangy looking dog, wandering down the street, the only sign of life was a young woman, with a little boy tagging along behind, making her way from storefront to storefront.

… "Well I conjure this would be the place. What say we lighten our load, Zoe?"… Mal suggested, as he wiped his brow and picked up the gun box.

… "Don't like it sir, looks too quiet. Not sayin' I like the company, but I still say you shoulda' let Jayne come along."…

… "The man needs to ponder a mite more, on what he done"…. Mal maintained…

… "Sides, Kaylee could use some help with repairs an' I don't foresee no unpleasantness anyway's."…. He explained.

… "Do you ever?"… Zoe countered, flatly.

… "Really Zoe, well be fine. We just drop this broken gun off, go next door for a few drinks an' be back on Serenity time for supper."….. He concluded confidently and started on into town.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A couple of wind chimes, tinkled in a slight hot breeze, as Mal and Zoe stomped up the stairs onto the veranda and opened the front door to the Durham building. A cheep little bell rang, announcing their entry.

There was a big front desk, behind which on the wall were displayed several liquors and knickknacks. An oriental tapestry hung across an empty section of wall. Behind the desk stood Randy Durham, a man in his middle years, grizzled, balding, unhappy and slightly overweight.

… "How can I help you folks?"… Durham sighed apathetically, in a tired, raspy sounding, falsetto voice.

… "I'd like to make a deposit, Mr. Durham."… Mal stated.

He showed him the gun box and added with a knowing grin..

… "An' we both know this ain't no bank."…..

… "Mr. Reynolds!.. yes!, yes! of course!"….. Randy exclaimed, as he bolted up from his seat, with his face substantially brightening up…

He pushed aside the tapestry, to reveal a hidden door, which he opened, revealing a hallway.

… "Room's all swept and ready. Please step inside and I'll secure the merchandise in the vault."… He continued on excitedly and added, patronizingly…

… "And please _do_ call me Randy."….

Randy led Mal and Zoe down the hallway to a back room, where the privet auction was to be held. Before handing the Lassiter over for safekeeping, Mal began to ask….

… "Okay, Randy. You mentioned the vault is encased in concrete, 'cause what we got in this little case…."

Before he could finish, he froze, when from behind another rich looking tapestry, a long barreled pistol popped out, pointed at his head.

Mike Barrett; a lanky average sized man in his late forties, with an immaculately trimmed, blond fu Manchu moustache, stepped out from the shadows, in a long black duster and black, wide brimmed, hat. Following right behind were his three henchmen, Lee Douglas, Billy Peete and Paul Samuels. Barrett's armed thugs were considerably more scraggly than their boss, but dangerous enough looking, given the present circumstances.

… "I'll take your merchandise, please."….. Barrett demanded with a sneer, as he stepped forward and snatched the gun box away from Mal.

… "Think of me as that bank you were just talkin' about. I'm just collecting on a loan to my friend here. With interest, of course."….. He added with a smirkish grin.

Mal looked to Zoe, both with arms in the air. She returned a communicative look, as if saying…

…_. "What was that part again, about easy money?"…. _

Samuels and Douglas disarmed them, sizing up their captured weapons with a satisfied grin. They were considerably better than their own. Samuels took Zoe's gun and Douglas took Mal's.

…. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Reynolds."…. Randy apologized, pathetically

Barrett shoved Randy aside contemptuously, as he started toward the hallway, along with Douglas and Peete. Samuels kept his gun trained on Mal and Zoe, to keep them from following after their stolen property.

As he left the back room, Barrett commented…

… "Pathetic little man. Set you folks up to save his own spine. _Nothing_ like his brother...'course, that didn't stop me from layin' him out. They ain't _dared_ to put in a new sheriff after that unfortunate… business."…

Randy looked down in shame, as Barrett and his two followers walked out of sight.

As Samuels cocked Zoe's pistol and pressed it against her head, he glanced around the room and commented with a smirk….

…. "Jeez, Randy. Place sure is clean! I'd sure hate to mess it up…"

…. "Careful. That gun's got a powerful kick to it."… Mal advised helpfully, with a simple looking smile.

… "What!"…. Samuels snapped back at Mal. with a puzzled look.

The momentary distraction was all the opportunity Zoe needed, to spin around, knock Samuel's gun away with one hand and slam him in the jaw with the other. Samuels dropped his gun and Mal kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling. Mal finished up by stomping on his head a few times. The two of them quickly collected the rest of the weapons, from the floor and bolted out the door, in hot pursuit of Barrett and his gang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Barrett, Douglas and Peete burst out from the Durham Brother's front door and onto the veranda then ran to their Horses, that were tied off in front of the neighboring saloon. Douglas and Peete quickly mounted up, while Barrett, holding the Lassiter's box, was a little slower, struggling with the stirrup. Across the street a young woman, Carrie Luhan, emerged from a storefront, with her seven-year-old boy. Jonah.

A moment latter, Mal and Zoe came flying out, glancing around frantically and spotted their quarry. Peete and Douglas were already mounted up.

Mal was armed with the two guns taken from Samuels, while Zoe had her own. She fired at Douglas and the force flipped him out of his saddle, with a foot hanging up in a stirrup, as his horse took off at a full gallop.

Peete made good his escape, as the two of them speed out of town in a cloud of dust, Douglas screaming, as he bounced around on his back through the dirt, alongside his galloping steed.

Mal took careful aim with his right to fire on Barrett, who was still struggling to get mounted up, but the gun jammed. He glared down at the defective pistol and shook it a few times, while muttering in frustration…

… "Gorram piece of _gos-se_!"…

Barrett, now on his horse, fired back at Mal who dove and rolled out of the way, discarding the jammed gun, bullets puffing in the dust all around him.

Zoe noticed out of the corner of her eye, across the street, Mrs. Luhan take cover behind a parked wagon with her young son, as Barrett turned and fired at her. She calmly stepped behind a post, with wood splinters flying in all directions.

Mal returned fire with his remaining gun, hitting Barrett's horse, which reared up and fell, spilling him to the ground. He got up, grabbed the gun box, ran across the street and dove for cover, behind the wagon.

Zoe held her fire and was aiming above the wagon, as she noticed Mal come up beside her aiming directly at it.

… "No! Mal. Don't…." She cried out, but before she could finish, Mall unleashed hell on the cart, firing the remaining rounds in Samuels' pistol.

Barrett, when the barrage had finished, uncovered his head and looked around. He rose up, bolted out from behind the cart and began firing. Mal, his gun empty, ducked down behind the injured horse for cover, as Barrett, his gun also now empty, made his way towards a Storefront Door. Zoe opened fire. Her bullets tore through the boardwalk and peppered the wall behind him, as he danced and twirled in avoidance. The gun box flew from his grip. Not having time to recover it, he stumbled, and crashed through the door.

Mal chased after him, with Zoe close behind. He stopped when he saw something else behind the cart, in the corner of his eye. He turned and his jaw dropped open in shock, as he gasped out….

…. "_Lao tyen buh!"…_ and stared down, in horror, at the still form of Carrie Luhan, laying on the boardwalk, shot several times, with Jonah kneeling by her side, crying.

The young boy glanced up to Mal, with tears streaming down his face and choked out….

… "My Mommy's dead…you killed her"…

.


	8. Property Rights 2

**A/N 1 ...**Please read the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so.

**A/N 2... **Sorry for no update last week, but "life goes on," as they say. Also, it's starting to look as if this episode "Property Rights" will be in four parts total as well. Like the last episode.

**A/N 3... **A reader PM'd me recently on the subject of "reviews." He wanted to know if it was worth it, or even appropriate, to leave them, as this is a "re-writing" of a previously published work and if any suggestions or comments would make any difference anyway.

Well like I believe I've stated before, while this is in fact a re-writing or _adaptation, _if you will, it is just that. A _re-writing._ It is far from a simple "copy and paste" operation and many parts, especially the narrative and descriptive portions, are of my doing.

It is also a "learning process" for me, so any comments, criticism and/or suggestions are more than welcome and very well might make a difference.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Property Rights**….. (Part 2)

.

The Frye place was, for the most part, the local space port, which was cut out of a somewhat neglected cornfield. While it was the only such facility, humble as it was, within about a two hundred fifty thousand square mile area, it didn't see all that much use.

Livestock and crops, at harvest time, were generally taken to market in Kingston, the Capitol City, buy way of wheeled trucks, pulling long trains of trailers overland, operated by contractors out of Kingston.

The Frye's port and several others like it, scattered across Eris's forty million square mile surface area, were delegated to small occasional supply runs, to this little moon's mother planet, "Hera." The larger and more modern port, at Kingston, offered larger commercial services.

Aside from the expensive commercial trucking services, there was no real intra moon transportation system, buy land or air. Also, most of the inhabitants of Eris, outside of the Kingston area, didn't possess any form of transportation more sophisticated than a basic horse and buggy, ox cart or maybe a small ATV or motorcycle, if they were lucky.

Making the long arduous journey to Kingston, from these far flung farming and ranching communities, some as far as eighteen hundred miles away, for small supply runs, was simply not feasible. It was much more time and cost effective for several families to "chip in" and hire a small shuttle from Hera, for a semi annual run to the main planet, to stock up on basic supplies.

These small privet space ports, while rarely used, were a definite necessity and the owners of such, like Mr. Frye, were generally held in very high esteem, by those in the local community.

Levi Frye had, as a young man, graduated from a top technical college, on one of the core worlds. He had had several employment offers from several major space ports and had accepted a high paying prestigious position, as chief engineer, at a major port on Gonghe. It had taken him, however, about ten months to realize that he just wasn't cut out for life in the core.

With what savings he had managed to acquire, during his profitable, but all too brief employment, he resigned and returned to his home world to work the family farm, eventually marring his old schooldays sweetheart.

Unfortunately, his agricultural skills were somewhat wanting. After several crop failures, their savings nearly gone and a baby on the way, to provide supplementary income, Mr. Frye decided to start his own freelance repair service.

Starting out locally; working on everything from broken kitchen clocks to well pumps, motorcycles and grain mill machinery, in shortly over a year, his agricultural endeavors had become supplementary to his repair service, at best.

Word of his expertise had spread over half the moon and that, coupled with his short but impressive past résumé, had landed him a position as a consultant, during the renovation of the main space port at Kingston, shortly after the war. During his time there, he had discovered an old obsolete hover truck, that had been abandoned and left behind by the original terraforming crews. It was ready to be melted down and recycled, so he had managed to picked it up for merely it's scrap metal value.

After the Space Port job concluded, he did a few odd repair jobs for one of the big trucking companies and worked a deal with them, to drop the old rusty derelict off at his farm, on their next regular "harvesting run."

It had taken several years, but after countless long nights of searching the cortex for parts and fabricating many from scratch, he finally had one of the few modern, by rural Eris standards, hover vehicles on the whole moon, restored to factory new condition, at that.

As scarce as work was locally, his new prize allowed Frye to expand his service area over half the moon. In time; between his repair service, his meager farming attempts, opening up his own privet space port and leasing out portions of his land to other entrepreneurs, running scrap yards, he managed to eek out a modest but comfortable living, for himself and his family.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Serenity was easily three times the size of most other ships, that would occasion this back-country port. Taking up about four docking spaces, she dwarfed a smaller transport. It had apparently been waiting around, after disembarking a few families from a supply run, in hopes of picking up a fare for the return trip to Hera. The landing area was surrounded by various junkyards, with no distinct transition between the two. Huge expanding piles and haphazardly arranged stacks of used and somewhat abused parts, from farm implements to thruster engines, were slowly invading the beleaguered corn field.

Shepherd Book, was looking up into the sky, his face a mass of healing bruises, stitches and swelling. He cried out….

… "What an ugly mess!"….

Kaylee and Jayne were perched, precariously, high atop a pair of tall, shaky looking ladders, that Wash and Book were steadying. Kaylee was inspecting the ship's nose, pulling out bits of flesh and feathers from a cracked buffer panel.

… "Ain't so bad!"… She replied, while smiling down at Book.

She paused from her work for a moment, gazed wistfully around the old "homestead" and sighed…

… "It's just good to be home again."…..

… "Ah, yes, Eris. Home to the endangered kamikaze, buffer panel-cracking swan."…. Wash quipped.

… "Just wanna get this all cleaned up, 'fore Mom and Dad get back from Aunt Ruth's. Dad would have a fit, he sees the ship this way, me bein' chief engineer an all."… Kaylee explained, as she pulled out a large mass of mangled feathers and flesh and tossed it aside.

… "Whoa!"… Wash gasped, as he jumped back, abandoning his post, to dodge the falling chunk of ill fated fowl, causing Jayne to glare down at him, while grasping hold of Serenity's slippery, gore streaked nose.

…. "You'll make him proud, I'm sure. Is there anything else we can do?"… Book inquired helpfully

… "Na, we got in a half-day early, should be more'n enough time enough to clean up and surprise 'em."… Kaylee assured him, as she continued cleaning out the remaining bits of goose meat and assessed the damage.

The Comlink clipped to Wash's belt started beeping. He reached down and answered it, in a put-on deep voice…

… "Lieutenant Washburne speaking"…..

Wash earned another glare from Jayne, who felt his ladder shake uncomfortably, as he stepped away from the ladder and cupped his ear, while listening to the call and replying…

… "Hi, honey. Okay… okay… Oh no…"

… "Everything alright, son?"…. Book inquired, with a concerned look, as Wash clipped the device back onto his belt, with Kaylee and Jayne glancing down.

… "There was trouble in town. A gunfight….woman got shot."…. Wash explained, with an concerned look…

… "Oh, no! Do they need Simon?"…. Kaylee blurted out anxiously.

Wash just glanced around silently to everyone, with a grave look for a moment, then solemnly elaborated….

… "No. … They need a preacher."…..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

River was in Simon's room, sitting on his bed, humming a tune while folding Origami Swans. Simon stood at a mirror, his back to her, putting on one of his better suit and ties.

… "Putting on your feathers?"…. She commented casually, without looking up from her work.

… "I'd like to make a good first impression."…. Simon replied, while adjusting his tie.

She glanced over, giving him an appraising look, then nodded approvingly and went back to putting the final touches on the latest member of her little family of paper swans, neatly arranged before her on the bed. He made a few final adjustments to his vest, then stepped over behind her. Peering over her shoulder he inquired curiously….

… "What are you making?"…

… "Swans. To replace the one's we killed."…. She replied, while setting her latest creation in it's place, in the semicircle of swans facing her.

Simon picked one up and examined it admiringly, for a moment, then commented…

… "They're beautiful."…

… "This one didn't turn out well at all. The runt of the litter. Broken and deformed."… She pointed out, while holding one up, that had been sitting by it's self, away from the others. Crumpling it up, she tossed it onto the floor and stated sadly….

…. "Shouldn't be here."….

Simon sat down on the bed beside her and looked into her face. With the exception of a few small cuts, that hadn't fully healed up yet and her two missing front teeth, River had healed up at a remarkable rate, from her encounter with Niska, a few weeks prior. He picked the outcast swan up from the floor, straightened it up and set it in with the others while assuring her….

… "It's beautiful too. Things don't always have to be perfect, to be beautiful."…

River hastily grabbed the swan and crumpled it again. Simon shook his head in defeat, got back up and went back to the mirror, to finish preening himself.

… "He's got blood in his heart."…. River commented, in a distant voice.

Simon looked back over to her, wanted to ask, but knew better by now. He sighed and turned back to the mirror while pointing out, patronizingly…

… "Most people do, River."….

… "But it's _not_ beating. It's on his _hands _and in his eyes. It'll clot up and kill him… _pop!… _just like that!…. She exclaimed, while tossing the little "swan family" into the air. With a hint of panic creeping into her voice, she continued….

… "He'll explode! Can't keep it in like that, you have to let itflow free, 'cause if it dries up you'll just shrivel away."…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Folks began filtering out from the saloon, various store fronts and other, up till now, seemingly quiet and vacant looking buildings. A lone shot rang out in the background, as someone put the fallen horse out of it's misery and a murmuring crowd began forming around Mal, who was crouching down by the dead woman, with Zoe watching his back. Zoe had her gun in one hand and the Lassiter's gun case in the other. Jonah knelt down near his mother, while sobbing and holding her hand.

…. "I'm sorry, son."… Mal choked out, his voice laden with guilt.

Jonah didn't answer, but just cringed away in fear.

… "I'm _sorry_. I…"…. Mal pleaded

… "Bein' sorry ain't enough, mister!"… and angry voice shouted out, from the growing crowd.

Zoe stood firm, with her gun trained on the crowd.

… "Easy now."…. She calmly warned, with piercing eyes.

… "Was an _accident! _You _all_ saw it! You know what _must_ be done"…. Randy Durham insisted, in his high pitched hoarse voice.

The assemblage of angry town folk was momentarily distracted. They hung onto their hats and watched, as the whining thrusters of Serenity's spare shuttle kicked up whirlpools of wind and clouds of dust, while it settled down in the middle of the street. The door opened and out stepped Book and Wash. The crowd parted for Book, as he hurried over to Mal and the dead woman. Wash ran over to Zoe, to see if she was okay.

What happened here?… Book queried as he glanced down at the still form of Mrs. Luhan.

… "Got in a shootout. Someone stole that gorram broken gun. She got caught in the crossfire….. I didn't know."… Mal lamented repentantly, while staring at the ground.

Book placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, then knelt down by Carrie Luhan's still form, starring blankly up into the sky. He reached down and closed her dead glassy eyes, while closing his own. As he whispered a silent prayer, Jonah cut in, between sobs….

… "Why'd she have to die, preacher?"….

Book opened his eyes and shook his head sadly and lamented….

… "I don't know, son."….

Mal stood back up, allowing Book to watch after Jonah. He glanced to the ominous looking crowd, muttering amongst themselves, which now included several armed folk, then sidled up to Zoe.

… "This look like a lynch mob to you?"… He speculated, warily.

… "Well this town ain't got a sheriff, if you remember."…. She reminded him evenly, while keeping her eyes and gun trained on the group of vigilantes, that were looking uglier by the minute.

Mal stared at his second in command, with her gun trained on the crowd, ready to gun down the first person that sneezed. Wash, although plainly nervous, was also armed and he knew he would go down with the rest, taking as many with him in the process, as he could. The reality of the powder keg they were sitting on "sunk in" and he muttered under his breath…

… "Right"…

… "This was an accident! Just as much the other guy's fault."… Mal shouted out to the mob, beseechingly.

… "An' this here one too!"…. As he angrily pointed to Randy, who shrunk back.

… "Ain't no need for no more killin'!"… He yelled out, imploringly.

… "Well, _somethin'_ needs to be done about it!"….. an incensed voice cried out, followed by a fresh wave of irate murmuring and muttering, spreading through the outraged mob.

… "Your bullets, your responsibility, s'far's I'm concerned!"…. Another angry voice barked.

… "That boy ain't got no one else now, 'cept his grandma! How're _they _gonna live!"…. A third voice shouted out.

… "You're responsible for him now. Him an' his inheritance.

Tell him, preacher!"… Still another yelled.

Book raised his head up and looked out to the crowd.

… "Joshua Twenty!"… the last voice shouted, as if reminding Book of something he should know.

He got up and went over to Mal.

… "What they talkin' about?"… Mal queried with a puzzled look.

… "It appears that they consider this town what's called a city of refuge. I've seen this before on other small isolated communities. You're safe here from retribution, but it sounds like you inherit the responsibilities of the family."… Book explained.

… "_That_ all in your book o' fairy tales?"…. Mal muttered.

… "No."… Book stated pointedly…

… "They must read a different translation… Maybe combined a few verses, or added a few of their own. It happens a lot anymore, in these remote areas"…. he explained.

Randy approached Mal, who snarled at him…

… "Should shoot _you_, Durham, only it _wouldn't_ be no accident."….

… "I'm sorry, Mr. Reynolds. I had no choice."…. Randy appealed meekly.

Mal looked away from him angrily, as he justified, unconvincingly..…

… "Barrett runs this town."…

… "That the man used that poor lady for cover?"….Mal snorted back

… "The very one. Ruttin' piece of _gos se_. Rich rancher, been buying up leases and forcing folk off their land since the war."….. Randy affirmed, in impotent rage.

Mal looked out over the crowd and mentioned to Randy, snidely..

… "Looks to me, you _could_ hold yourown."….

… "These folk?'… Randy scoffed…

… "They ain't no danger to no one 'cept themselves. My brother now, he was a real man. So was Jonah's father. But they're both gone. Barrett saw to that. Shot Mr. Luhan in cold blood a year back or so. Shot my brother too, when he tried to arrest him for it."….

… "Yes, tragic I'm sure"…. Mal commented sarcastically.

… "So what do I gotta do, keep this bunch from all gettin' all ugly like?"…. He questioned, unconcerned with this pathetic excuse for a man's personal problems.

… "See after the orphaned boy and his crippled grandma."… Randy stated, point blank.

Mal's anger, directed toward the self serving weasel that had sold him out subsided, when the burdening guilt for _his_ part in all of this flared back up. He went silent for a moment, then sighed contritely…..

… "Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"…..

… "I'll help as much's I can. Like you said, this's my fault s'much as yours."….Randy admitted, surprisingly….

…. "Best we get started. Keep your preacher 'round."… He advised.

… "Figured he'd help calm things down."… Zoe concurred.

… "An' that he did. But now he's got a job to do."… Randy pointed out.

… "Speaking o' jobs, I'm _sure_ you'll understand if we hold the auction somewhere a bit more… _trustworthy?_"… Mal stressed, while giving Randy a final contemptuous look, before turning to Wash…..

… "I gotta see things through here. This is Kaylee's home, after all. I 'spect these would be her folks neighbors. Best we stay on good terms. Take the gun back to Inara. Have her lock it back up safe like an' see to it it gets sold. Warn the others; could be trouble."…..

… "You _sure_ about this, sir? It _was _an accident."…. Zoe reminded him.

…. "Local custom's strange, but it's the right thing to do. See that boy and his granny on their feet."…. Mal avowed, then pointed out while looking her directly in the eye…..

… "Too many orphans already in this 'verse, _you_ should know that."…

He then turned to Book and declared…

… "Reckon we got us a wake to see to, preacher"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The living room was small, homey, and cluttered. Kaylee and Simon sat uncomfortably, at opposite ends of a large, overstuffed, patched couch. She was fiddling with some tools, adjusting a small clock, with a cracked casing. He was nervously, pretending to be reading an old magazine. River seemed to be acting like any normal teenage girl.

In slightly knee length, black spandex shorts and a light, multi colored blouse, she lie on the floor in front of the Core-View, with her head propped up on her fists and her discarded boots laying beside her. She was totally engrossed in one of her favorite programs. The only thing that might have seemed just a wee bit _odd_, was that there _was_ no program playing. The Core-View, in fact, was _not even _turned on and she was simply staring at a blank screen.

… "They're here"…. River announced, unnoticed by Kaylee and Simon, who were still nervously trying to act relaxed.

A few minutes later, the sound of approaching footsteps and laughter drifted in, from out on the front porch. Kaylee's eyes lit up as she arose from the couch. Simon awkwardly set the magazine, he was pretending to read, back on the end table, knocking a few small figurines over in the process. After hastily straightening them up, he also arose from the couch, smoothing out his outfit, nervously and stood stiff as a soldier, as if awaiting an inspection from a brigadier general.

… "They're always here. Even here."…. River added quietly, without taking her attention from the blank screen.

The spring on the front screen door screeched loudly, as Jayne pulled and held it open, for Mr. and Mrs. Frye. The Frye's were handsome, solid, hard working folk, in their early forties, he in a greasy, well-worn mechanic's vest, she in a homemade dress. They had clearly been sharing a laugh with Jayne, who was being surprisingly amiable.

… "Mamma! Poppa!"…. Kaylee excitedly cried out, as she rushed over to her parents, giving them a hearty hug. Meanwhile, River continued to stare at the blank Core-View screen, while reaching out to touch her reflection in it.

… "Lee-lee! What a beautiful ship!"… Mr. Frye marveled, while glancing back out the door momentarily….

… "An' can this be my beautiful little girl?"….. He continued on proudly, as he turned back to his daughter.

… "Always!"… She beamed back.

… "Let me just look at ya!"…. He exclaimed, while holding her face in his hands. After a moment a look of concern came over him, as he remarked…

… "You look… different, somehow's."….

Her beaming smile faltered slightly as he questioned…

… "You okay?"…

… "I'm always shiny, Poppa. Just a little older's all."… She maintained.

Mister Frye wasn't all that convinced, but now, he figured, was not the time. Mrs. Frey, interjected warmly with…

… "Anyway's Kaylee, it's just good to have you back home again"

… " An' I can't wait to get t' workin' on that ship o' yours!"… Mr. Frye brightened up.

… "An' so nice to meet your friends."…. Her mother added, while smiling at Jayne approvingly.

She turned to Simon, who had been standing in the background, wondering what to say and inquired…

… "An' who would this well-dressed young man be?"….

… "Simon... I'm a friend of…"… He began, self-consciously.

… "He's the ship's doctor."…. Kaylee cut in, abruptly.

… "Ship's doctor? Whyfor ya be a-needin' a doctor, on a transport ship?"…. Her father queried suspiciously….

… "Oh, you'd be surprised"… Jayne muttered, under his breath.

… "Oh… _well_…"… Simon stammered, while glancing to Kaylee for support, then groped on with…

… "Infections…..Injuries…..Illnesses…"

He glanced back to Mr. Frye and continued on with…

… "The occasional gunshot wound."…..

Jayne rolled his eyes, as Simon, who realized he had just "stuck his foot in it," again, clumsily backpedaled with….

… "Well…I mean… you know…sometimes a crate shifts… Falls…"

… "_Gunshot _wounds!"…. Mrs. Frye gasped.

… "You know how the 'Verse is, ma'am. Lotsa bad elementout there. We visit all manner o' places an' some none too respectable, at times."….. Jayne offered, in an attempt to justify Simon's clumsy "slip of the tongue."…

… "We're lucky to have him on board, mamma."…. Kaylee concurred, while giving Simon an admiring smile.

… "Just in case"… She quickly added.

… "Well, I'm right glad my little girl has someone to protect her out yonder."… Her father agreed, while giving Jayne an approving nod and added, more as an afterthought…..

… "An' see to her scratches an' sniffles too, if needs be"… As he glanced over to Simon for second.

Simon looked down uncomfortably, for an awkward moment, taking it all a bit too seriously.

River finally sat up and pulled her boots on. While buckling them up, she commented distantly…

…. "Got lost in your mirror. Didn't like what I saw."….

She stood up, clomped over to join the rest of the group and Simon, his uneasiness mounting, nervously introduced her…

… "Mrs. Frye… Mr. Frye, meet my little sister, River."…

The Frye's couldn't help to notice the strange young lady staring at a blank Core-View screen, when they first came home and had _assumed_ that she wasn't "quite right," but had been too polite to make mention of it. Mr. Frye tried to refrain from gawking at her and responded, somewhat uneasily….

…. "Please to meet you Miss…River and what do _you_ do?"…

…. "River's just my sister."…. Simon quickly interjected, before she could say anything weird and dithered on with…

…. "And …uh…she….well I mean she's…"….

…. "Doc here's only family she got left now. Ain't of age an' he looks to her."… Jayne supplied, to prevent Simon from saying something they all might regret.

A flood of embarrassment welled up in Mr. Frye, as he realized that the Tams had been orphaned and buy River's strange behavior, most likely recently. He apologized contritely….

…. "Oh, I'm powerful sorry doctor. I shouldn'ta been a-pryin'. I'm sure it's been hard for the both of you. I recollect back what it was like, when I buried _my_ folks."….

Simon looked around helplessly, totally lost as to what was going on. He was about to ask what it was they were talking about, when Jayne again cut in with…

…. "Ya, little ol' River there, done took it real hard like. Ain't got use t' bein' no _orphan _yet."… He empathized, while winking at Simon.

Simon finally realized, that the "ape man" had given him an excuse to explain River's mental state, that wouldn't raise anymore "embarrassing" questions…

…. "Oh…yes!… right… it was tragic… uh.. shuttle accident… yes, a shuttle accident…on her seventeenth birthday. It was traumatic for her, but she's starting to get a little better."…

Jayne breathed a sigh of relief, when the doc finally got the message. He shook his head and wondered, which one of the Tam duo was more of a pain to look after, crazy River of her equally dense brother.

There was a knock at the door and Kaylee went to answer. It was Wash, out of breath and generally looking like hell.

… "Wash, what happened!"…. she questioned with a concerned look.

Wash waited for a moment to catch his breath, a grave, serious look came over him and he asked…

… "You know a Mrs. Carrie Luhan?"…..

Kaylee looked back with a confused look for a second, then remembered the part about needing a preacher in town, following a shooting. Her eyes went wide as her hand shot up to her mouth, in shock. Wash returned a tight lipped, sad look and just nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kaylee sat between Simon and Jayne on the couch, with a shocked look on her face, as Wash stood in the middle of the living room and concluded his account, concerning the recent events in town. Mr. Frye, stood by the doorway to the kitchen with his wife, listened intently, while giving River an occasional wary glance, as she wandered around the room lost in thought, inspecting her surroundings.

…. "Had me an inklin' somethin' like this was _bound_ to happen, sooner or later."…. Mr. Frey lamented, with a sad shake of his head."…

… "Tried to warn ol' Jack I did, what he was getting' into, way back 'fore he ever bought _that _land… He added somberly.

… "Well seems to me"…. Jayne reacted, while bolting up from the sofa…

…."Mal's done got his self in a heap o' trouble an' could use some back up"…. He ranted on, while glancing down to Simon, who nodded solemnly….

… "Captain said there might be trouble a-brewin', so you need to gather up the women folk, head on over to the ship an' lock 'er up tight. … You ain't met Inara yet, but she can fly a shuttle an' get ya outta here… things get too ugly."… He pointedly advised, while looking over to Mr. Frey and finalized with…..

…. "Wash here's gonna take me, doc an' River back to town. She don't _look_ none too threatenin', but she's _powerful_ handy with a gun."… He added, as Kaylee nodded slightly in affirmation and River glanced over her shoulder, away from the window she was blankly staring out of, to give Jayne an appreciative smile.

… "No! absolutely not! she's _not_ going with us!"… Simon asserted adamantly, as he bounded up from his seat, to face Jayne.

… "I understand it's not exactly our forte, but may I suggest something involving a _little_ common sense here"….. Wash interjected, while cautiously raising his hand.

… "Common sense isn't common."…. River commented vacantly, while continuing to stare out the window.

… "The Captain was quite specific in what he expected and it didn't include another one of your _heroic_ escapades"…. Wash empathized, while glancing pointedly at Jayne….

… "They all have com-links and if they need_ any_ assistance, I'm sure we'll be the first to know."…. He calmly pointed out.

… "Look little man, you just get us there. Me, doc an' little sister will handle it."…. Jayne barked back to Wash, contemptuously.

… "I don't believe you heard me!"…. Simon fired back at Jayne, with his jaw clenched….

… "River's just an innocent _child_. She's _not_ coming with us!"….

… "No offence doc, you might be top three percent an' all. Your sister might be loopier 'an a Aesirian Tree Frog, but times I think she got a lot more smarts 'an you give'r due."…. Jayne retorted, while in the background, a beaming smile spread across River's face….

…. "Sides, Mal an' Zoe ain't here, so I'm in ruttin' command an' I say she gets a gun an' comes along!"….. Jayne snorted, with a note of finality.

…. "_You're_ third in the chain of command now?… Oh yes of course, how _stupid_ of me!"….. Wash quipped sarcastically, while dramatically slapping his forehead….

… "It was all so _clear,_ when he put you on goose gut clean up detail."… he explained with a smirk.

Jayne turned from Simon and snarled in Wash's direction, as Kaylee looked around helplessly. Her happy little homecoming was falling apart at the seams. Simon, Jayne and Wash were "squaring off" in front of her folks, as if they had all succumbed to a massive testosterone overdose.

River had been eyeing the kitchen, as an impromptu armory where she could find a weapon, if Jayne should decide to get "physical" with Simon. At the same time, however, she seemed to be getting excited with the prospect of going off armed with Jayne and his group of "commandos," if he should emerge victorious, in the currant verbal "power struggle," without harming her brother.

Kaylee had suspected, that her _folks_ suspected, that Serenity was more than just a just an independent transport. Now she was certain, that they thought she had fallen in with a band of notorious desperados, at best. It was true that they were crooks at times, but she always figured they were "honest crooks." How she would explain that, she had no idea.

A sharp whistle cut through the sound of the escalating conflict. The bickering ceased, as all attention focused on Mr. Frye.

… "If I may have a word here, gentlemen?"…

A look of silent self consciousness fell over the battling trio. Even Jayne looked a bit awkward, at the sudden realization of the scene they had just made, in front of Kaylee's folks, who they had formerly been trying their best to make a good impression on.

Taking their silence as an indication to proceed, Levi Frye continued….

… "I 'preciate your concern for our safety an' loyalty to your Captain, Mr Cobb, but we ain't in no danger here. It ain't no business o' mine how you deal with your Captain's situation, but I know the folks here 'bouts an' their ways, so could I offer some advice?"…

Simon, Jayne and Wash ceased hostilities and returned to being seated on the sofa with Kaylee, as her father continued…..

…. "I recollect your pilot here"…. as he motioned toward Wash… "sayin' that they was seein' to the Luhan boy an' his grandma's needs. They also got 'em a preacher an' the townfolk respect that. If the Captain goes an' does the right thing in their eyes, an' it 'pears he is, then even if it _were _his fault, in this tragic incident, they ain't got nothin' to fear from them _there_ folk."….

… "What about that outlaw gang that tried to rob the Captain? It would seem highly likely that they would return, for revenge, if nothing else."…. Simon suggested,

… "First of all, young man, the Barrett's ain't common outlaws."…. Mr. Frye clarified.

… "Ain't outlaws!"… Jayne blurted out incredulously.

… "No, they ain't, Mr Cobb."…. Frye affirmed… "They's just doin' what they figure is right, tryin' to take back that what they figure is rightfully there's." …

…"Mike Barrett Jr.'s great grand pappy, Jon Barrett, was on the terraforming crew an' his young'ns was the founding fathers of this moon… good honest, hard workin' folk. They was a well respected an' influentially family, but their glory days are behind them now an' Barrett knows it."…

… "Durrin' the war, Hera was firmly in the hands of the independents, but Mike Barrett Sr, as a leading figure here on Eris, was powerful outspoken on remaining neutral. He reckoned that the alliance never done us no great favors no-how an' we always got on well enough _without_ their help. If the Browncoats won an' he didn't calculate that to happen, it wouldn't make us no nevermind anyway. Life _here_ would go on like usual, irregardless of who won. He publicly urged folk to stay out of the conflict, to even refuse conscription, if it come to it."….

… "Due to most folks decision to not side up with the Browncoats, buy default, the Alliance considered Eris _technically_ their territory an' didn't take none too kindly to old man Barrett's anti-war rants. Come down on him hard they did, lost half his land."….

… "Come 'bout war's end, Randy Durham come along, fixin' to get rich off o' other folks troubles. Made a bunch o' promises an' hornswoggled folks to make him Mayor of Guonian. Things looked to get right ugly with the Barrett's, so he went an' brung in his brother, a hired gun… an' the land wars commenced to happenin'."…

… "Jack Luhan; an Alliance war vet, lost most all he had during the war, come out here from the core, lookin' to make a new life for his-self. Got hitched to Carrie Miller, daughter to a local widow an' worked as a farmhand for years. 'Bout four years back, Durham made him a deal on a large parcel of land, complete with farmhouse."….

… "Got to know young Luhan an' he was a good kid. The farmhouse happened to be the original Barrett homestead an' I advised him against buyin' it; told him it was mightily disputed an' no good could come of it."….

…."He told me he had him a lawyer, from Kingston, look at the deed an' said it was all nice an' legal like. I tried to _tell _him that just 'cause it's legal, don't make it right, 'specially way out here. But he was powerful determined an' being from the Core an' all, figured that 'cause it _was_ legal, the law would look to him."…

… "He done right good, his first crop season. Good enough where he could afford to hire several extra hands an' plant another couple o' hundred acre's, for the next years harvest."…

… "Mike Barrett Sr. was ruthless, but he was also fair and just. He'd visit the Luhans every Sunday… try an' get'em to sell out to him. He knew that Durham was the _real_ problem an' never bothered to tell young Luhan how he come by the land in the first place. He took advantage o' Jack's ignorance of the situation. Barrett went an' offered him _four times _what he paid for the place an' twice the going market price for his crops, that hadn't even come in yet. He even promised to help find a _new_ place out o' the disputed area, but Luhan wouldn't budge an inch."….

… "Luhan had a belly full of Barrett continually pestering him. Went to town an' told Wayne Durham, the sheriff, he was being harassed. Durham said not to worry. He'd take care of it and Barrett wouldn't be a-botherin' him no more."…

… "Few days latter, the Barretts were moving one of their herds to fresh pasture when somethin' spooked the cattle. Mike Sr. an' several of his hands died, tryin' to stop the stampede."…

… "It weren't never proven, but Mike Jr. was done convinced the sheriff an' his deputies was behind it all, an' Luhan put'em up to it."….

… "A week or so later, Jack an' two of his men, didn't return from workin' on his new fence line. Next day his hired hands found him and the missing men, shot dead. The sheriff sent Barrett a wave an' Mike plainly admitted to the killin's. Said he went an' caught Luhan trespassin' on his land; said he tried to run'em off, but Jack done went pulled a shotgun on'em. Barrett claimed it were self defense."…

… "Randy Durham said he was gonna have to stand trial and hang for murder. Wayne Durham an' his two deputies tried roundin' up a posse to bring him in, but could only find two takers. Lot o' folks just didn't have the gumption to go up against Barrett, but most just weren't right with a hangin', as there hadn't been one, in these parts, for near two generations. Mike was loosin' popularity fast, but a lot o' folks still respected the Barrett name an' wanted no part in it."….

… "Barrett an' his men knew they was a-commin' an' had a ambush all set up. The posse didn't stand a chance. One o' the deputies survived an' they sent him back with a message."…

… "Said the Barretts was always the community leaders. They didn't need no Mayor from the outside, a-stirrin' up trouble an' they damnsight weren't gonna have no sheriff. Never needed one for the last hundred years an' they weren't about to start now. He added, that unlike his pa, he didn't cotton to buyin' back his _own_ property an' whoever might be squatting on Barrett land, best just hightail it back to the Core, or where ever the hell else they come from.

Half the folk, that settled here after the war, just packed up an' left, 'bout that time. All the old timers renounced Durham as Mayor an' most newcomers, that decided to stay on, paid him little mind after that."….

… "Much as Barrett wanted the old homestead back, he tried to be a mite more diplomatic with them an' never openly moved against them, even offered to buy'em out. Some say it's 'cause he was sweet on Carrie, or had a bit o' respect for her mother, as she was an old time respected member of the community, maybe both."….

… "Now that Carrie's dead.. that might change, but I 'spect he knows better. Mike Barrett may be a lot o' things but he ain't stupid. Lot o' his own men an' _all_ the old timers, here bouts, got a mighty high regard for ol' grandma Miller. They wouldn't take kindly to a direct move against her."…

…"He done lost a lot o' sympathy from the older established families, in these parts, due to the methods he's been usin' since his pa's passin', to reclaim the Barrett lands; can't afford to make no more enemies. Hell, he even got him a second cousin, from his great grand mother's side, way over in Kingston. She says he's a disgrace to the Barrett name an' just soon see a bullet in his brainpan. Yvonne I believe her name is, some highfalutin' fashion designer, got her own shop an' all."…

River, who had wandered over, during Mr. Frye's discourse and squeezed in between Kaylee and Jayne, on the sofa, gave the latter a sharp jab in the ribs, with her elbow. He glared down at her, unappreciatively, as if to say… _Ya I know, quit remindin' me.…_

…_. "_Could be, Barrett's lookin' for revenge on your Captain, for what happened in town, but I'm a-calculatin' he'll wait a spell, let things blow over, 'fore he does anything. Just wish we could'a got here a mite sooner. Could'a warned him 'bout what he might be walkin' into, 'specially dealin' with Durham. Would'a let ya have your auction out here, saved you folks… an' the Luhans.. a whole _heap_ o' trouble."…. Frye concluded.

… "Are you implying that the Captain could have the…. sale.. out here?.. on your property? Would that be at all wise, in view of recent ….. events?"…. Simon queried skeptically.

… "Ya, ain't that gonna put you in a powerful ugly way, with that húndàn maybe wants Mal's blood… he finds out you been helpin' us an' all?.. 'specially seein' how he thinks he owns this whole gorram rock?"…. Jayne concurred.

… "Na, ain't no need to worry on that."….Kaylee chirped in…."They ain't exactly friends or nothin', but Poppa an' the Barretts get along all shiny like… an' they got them an understandin'"…

… "My little Lee-lee's right."… Mr. Frye affirmed… "My grandpa worked for Mike Barrett's grandpa back when they was young. He bought this place from him. Mike respects that an' wouldn't never try to put us off this land on account of it. He got plenty o' faults, more than I care to count, but he still has a bit o' that ol' Barrett honor. Sides, he needs us here. He don't know what end of a screwdriver to hold. Comes to me to fix his equipment when it busts an' depends on my little spaceport, much as anyone else."...…

… "Even if he didn't and he _did_ want to come down on us, every soul for a hundred miles 'round would come back at him, if he did. He knows that if they ever all unite against him it's over. We're completely neutral and yes, you can have the auction out here, soon as your Captain gets things all sorted out. What happened was a shame, but I ain't blamin' him none; didn't know what he was walkin' into. Was in the wrong place at the wrong time is all."….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Randy Durham was at the reigns of a simple open buckboard, as it jostled from side to side, bouncing along a narrow rutted up trail, passing between two of the Luhan farm's wheat fields. In the back, Mal and Zoe sat on one side of a plain pine box casket. Zoe rode along in silence with Mal sitting toward the front, listening half interestedly to Randy's continuing tales of woe. Book and Jonah were on the other side, with Jonah staring silently at his mother's casket, while Book spoke quietly with him.

"…and his men cut down fences, drive their cattle onto our fields, ruining our crops. And that ain't _all_ he's done. Extortin' folk, rustlin' cattle, settin' fires…"….. Randy took a short break from his discourse to catch his breath and continued on….

…. "Been after the Luhan land for years. Used to be in his family, you know, back 'fore the war. Claims to have a deed to it, was gonna go to the Alliance 'bout it or somesuch…" ….Randy droned on, as Mal, half listening, lost in his own thoughts, just nodded occasionally.

In the back, Jonah looked up to Book and queried, hopefully…

… "She go to Heaven? With my daddy?"….

… "I expect so, Jonah. She's where there's no pain. Where there's no reason to be scared. Where they smile and laugh all day, because they are with God, and there are no more tears. She and your daddy are there. They see you, and one day, you'll see them again."… Book reassured.

… "But I miss them."…. Jonah lamented, while looking back down at the casket.

… "I know son. And I'm sure they miss you."…. Book sympathized.

The buckboard pulled up to a good sized two story frame house and stopped. It was badly in need of repair, but looked as if it had been rather stately at one time. It had massive stone chimneys at each end and a full length front porch, covered by a second story balcony that was supported by massive, ornate, but tastefully hand carved, wooden pillars.

While it was starting to fade and peel, part of the house had apparently received a fresh coat of paint, in a restoration effort, but looked as if the project had come to an abrupt halt, many years prior.

Jonah scrambled out of the buckboard, his eyes red with tears, while running towards the house.

… "Gramma! Gramma!"… he cried out while clambering up the stairs to the porch and flinging open the screen door, to run inside.

Mal climbed out and started, uneasily, toward the house, with Book at his side and Zoe falling in behind. Randy stayed seated in the wagon, looking very uncomfortable with the situation.

… "Glad you're here, Shepherd."… Mal acknowledged solemnly, while starring at the ground.

Book just nodded, as he placed a comforting hand on Mal's shoulder.

… "Your words… They're a help to folks."… Mal added.

… "Including you, Captain?"… Book inquired, in a concerned voice.

Mal just looked back at him for a moment, silently, with an unreadable expression, then back to the ground as he started up the stairs, to face the mother of the girl in the pine box, with all the enthusiasim of Marie Antoinette ascending the steps to the Guillotine.

As they reached the top step, Jonah came slowly backing out of the front door….

…. "What's wrong, Jonah?"…. Book questioned curiously.

…. "Nothing's wrong, preacher."…. Mike Barrett assured, with a confident looking smile, as he stepped into the doorway.

Startled, in a flash, Mal and Zoe drew their pistols as Jonah, terrified, hid behind Book's leg. Barrett, unconcerned, continued on….

… "Just accepting my responsibilities, is all."…..

Mal cocked his weapon and pointed it at Barrett's head, with a murderous look in his eyes and snarled….

…. "Townsfolk seem to think _I'm_ responsible. Tell me, say my finger accidentally slips on this trigger, what I get from _you?"…_

…. "Please, stranger"…. Barrett implored while holding his hands out in front of him and stepping aside from the door.

…. "Take you filthy Yīnjīng bèng hands off o' me sonny!… I don't need no help!"… A gravely voice cackled out from inside the house, just before grandma Miller hobbled out onto the porch, beside Mike Barrett, followed by Billy Peete, who was brandishing a shotgun and giving Mal and Zoe an evil look.

Old lady Miller looked to be in her nineties at least. She was frail with leathery skin, but surprisingly spry and spirited. The cane, she hobbled around on, looked to be of more use as a weapon, as she occasionally menaced Peete with it, warning him to keep away.

Barrett continued on…..

… "Don't you think we've spilled _enough _innocent blood today?"…

Mal's anger partially gave way, to his dark cloud of guilt. Barrett sensed it and rubbed a little salt into the wound…

… "Who's going to be your next victim?…poor Mrs. Miller here…. one of your careless shots perchance find the boy?…the preacher maybe?"….

Mal lowered his gun and looked back down to the ground, as Barrett continued on piously…

… "_I'm_ just trying to do the _right thing_; owning up to my actions and accepting my new responsibilities."…

Mal looked back up and queried…

…. "_Your_ responsibilities?"….

Barrett gripped his lapels, in a self righteous stance and acknowledged….

…. "Yes. You folks are strangers here, didn't know about the Fèifèi de pìgu lièfèng that you were dealing with."…. As he motioned to Randy, cowering in the wagon and continued…

…. "You were just protecting your property, I _realize _that now and shouldn't have reacted like I did. I take _full _responsibility. We Barretts never shift the blame or shirk our responsibilities. My fault. My responsibility … and of course…my land, once again."…. He added, with a self satisfied grin.

… "Ain't your property, boy! Jack bought it fair and square! It's in _our_ family now, high time you got use to that!"…. Grandma Miller cackled out, while shaking a boney finger in Barrett's face.

… "Gramma!"… Jonah cried out, as Barrett lost his temper and wheeled on his grandmother. He started to run to her with tears in his eyes, but Book restrained him.

Barrett partially regained his composer, but ranted….

… "Land was stole from my dad during the war!"….

… "Don't you be bringin' your pa into this, young man! You ain't _nothin'_ like him!.. He were a good decent man!"… Granny shot back at Barrett, while waving her cane at him, total unphased by his previous near attack.

… "War took a lot of thing from lots of folks, Mister Barrett."… Book interjected calmly.

… "That it did."… Mal agreed, quietly to himself.

Ignoring Book's comment, Barrett railed back at Grandma…

… "If you thought so _highly_ of my father, why is it you folks never accepted his deal! I seem to remember he made several _very_ generous offers!"…

… "Jack was a headstrong young man, but a good man, took good care o' us he did. Me an' Carrie had us a lot o' respect for your kinfolk, back in them there days. Told Jack the land rightly shoulda went back to your family, after the war an' he outta take the offer. Had him near convinced too an' we would'a, if _you _hadn't done gone an' murdered him, in cold blood!"…. she snapped back at Barrett, while pointing an accusing finger at him.

… "That was self defense!"… Barrett roared back, indignantly…

… "That dumb core-bred Húndàn panicked, lost his head, opened up on us with an automatic shotgun, nearly _killed_ one of my hands!… What would you _expect_ us to do!"….

… "An' you're a gorram liar Mike Barrett!"… She sharply cackled back, while threateningly pointing her cane at him…

… "Jack Luhan swore he weren't never gonna touch no gun again, after the war, everybody knows that!…. He didn't even own one! He was unarmed he was!.. an' you done shot him down like a dog!….

… "Well I hate to tarnish the image of your little _choir boy, _ma'am."… Barrett started in, with a sarcastic chuckle…

… "But his own workers found him the next day, with the gun and half a dozen spent cartridges laying around his body."…

… "Cause _you_ went an' left it there, so's folks might believe that yarn o' your's!"…. Grandma countered venomously and continued….

… "Anybody ain't got but half a _wit_ knows that Mike Barrett ain't gonna leave no fancy shootin' iron like _that_, layin' around in the mud, less he wants it there."…

… "Well be that as it may, ma'am, I'm not here to argue with you."…. Mike stated, with an impatient sigh…..

…_. "_But either way, he got what was coming to him, after that stampede incident… put my poor dad in his grave, that was murder too ya know and I have a responsibility and a _right_ to be here now."…

… "I was born and grew up in this house. Man's got a right to live in his own house. Live where his memories are."….

Mrs. Miller was about to comment on the "stampede incident" when Mal finally spoke up…

… "Well like the preacher said, Barrett, _lots_ o' folks lost in the war an' I sympathize with you on that, I truly do, but seems to _me_ this _ain't_ your house no more."…

Barrett became increasingly agitated and started pacing around the porch, then started in, bitterly….

… "Gorram Alliance _appropriated_ the land for some big military base, they claimed they needed, for the _war effort!… _so they said;… never even _broke ground _for the ruttin' thing!… Just didn't like my daddy's attitude toward the war is all and wanted to make an example out of him."….

…"Then the war ends and _he_ comes along."….. he pointed maliciously at Randy Durham, who was still sitting in the wagon….

… "Pulls a bunch of strings with his political buddies and buys it all up for next to _nothing. War surplus, _they called it…Cut it all up and was trying to get rich, selling the pieces to newcomers from the ruttin' Core…. folks like Jack Luhan, looking to build new lives on top of the ruins of someone else's."….

Mal had a far away look, as he pondered on Barrett's story. He didn't like the man, but this tale _had_ hit an all to familiar chord with him and he _did_ sympathize with his position. He took a few deep breaths and spoke his piece….

… "I _know_ it ain't fair, never said it was an' I _know_ how you feel, but that don't change nothin'. It ain't _their _fault, neither. Folks got a right to try an' build a new life."…

… "Not on _my _land, they don't!… What would _you_ do if it was _your_ land!….You didn't take too kindly to me trying to take _your_ property earlier today,…if you remember."… Barrett pointed out…..

Mal was liking Barrett less by the minute, but he knew he had a point. He didn't know what to say, so they just stared at each other in tense silence.

Shepherd Book, sensing the mounting tenseness, offered to Mrs. Miller…

…. "Mrs. Miller? Would you like to come down here? With us?"…

She stared back at him for a moment and replied…

… "Na.. I'm a-stayin' right here. Ain't no tellin' what these here boys fixin' to do to my baby's house, if I ain't around to keep an eye on things."….

… "Gramma!"… Jonah cried out in protest

She turned to Mal, gave him a hard, beady eyed stare for a moment and as her eyes started to water slightly, she ventured…

… "You're him, ain't ya?"….

Mal couldn't look up at her. He started to choke out…

… "Mrs. Luhan, I…" ..

As he tried getting the words out, she silenced him with…

… "You ain't gotta explain nothin' sonny, they already done told me what happed to my little Carrie… an you're the one done it?"…

He still couldn't speak. He managed to look up slightly, but couldn't meet her gaze and just glanced off to the side. He didn't have to answer her question. His actions spoke for him.

… "You know what you gotta do now?… Look to her boy?"…

… "Yes ma'am"…. was all he was able to barely breath out.

… "An' I 'spect that would be my baby out yonder, a-layin' in that wagon?"….. She surmised, while swinging her cane in that direction.

Mal just nodded silently with tight lips.

… "Reckon you folks outta see to her then, bring my little girl the rest o' the way home." ….she asserted, authoritatively.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

After they unloaded the casket, Mrs. Miller turned to Jonah and said..

… "You go with these folks, Jonah. They're good strong folk."….

…. "They'll take care of you."….

… "No!.. Gramma!.. no!"…. Jonah pleaded

… "Boy's right."…. Barrett cut in….

… "He belongs with his grandmother, with family,…. besides, like I said, it's my responsibility now, my place to look after them".

…. "You shush up Mike Barrett!… You done got what _you _wanted. I ain't long for this world, but long as I'm breathin', I'm still his legal kin an' _I say _he goes!….an' I _don't _need nobody lookin' to _me_. You're fixin' on movin' in here. Reckon there ain't nothin' I can do 'bout that, but you best just look to your _own_ self boy! … an' don't worry none 'bout me!"…. Granny cackled back, while waving her cane menacingly at him.

Barrett removed his hat and scratched his head in thought, for a moment, then conceded….

… "Well I suppose there's no harm in that, if the stranger here wants to do _his_ part. After all, it was _his_ bullets that put the boy's mother in her grave."…He added while giving Mal a smirk…

… "Besides, the boy has Luhan blood in his veins and I'd prefer not to have any _Luhans_ on my land, actually,… but the old lady stays"…..

He then "addressed" Mal….

…. "_You_ sir… are trespassing, but seeing how you brought the poor girl, who's life you so irresponsibly snuffed out, back home, I'll allow for that…this time."…

…. "Well now, that's mighty kind of you"…. Mal interjected, sarcastically.

…. "But I'm afraid your business here has come to an end and must _insist_, that you take your new little brat, gather up the rest of your….. _rabble"…. _he emphasized, disdainfully… _.."_and remove yourself from my land"….

At that, Barrett glanced around with an arrogant smile, as a dozen of his men burst out from around the sides of the house, with drawn weapons. Among them was Paul Samuels, his head and face a mass of bandages, from his _previous_ encounter with Mal and Zoe. He gave them a venomous glare, as he imploringly looked to his boss, to just "give him the word."

Mal and Zoe instinctively went for their guns, but Book jumped in front of him, slapping his hand down on Mal's shoulder, shaking his head and saying…

…. "No Captain, now's not the time."…

Mal and Zoe, slowly returned their half drawn weapons to their holsters, while glancing around warily.

Mal fixed his eyes solidly on Barrett and warned…

… "You hurt her…."

… "I'm a gentleman"…. Barrett cut him off pompously, while grasping the lapels of his duster….

… "And _you_ sir are an outlaw and a brigand. She's _much_ safer with me, than with the likes of _you._ I'll see after her."…

… "You touch her and I swear, sure as I'm breathin', we're gonna have us a reckoning, you and me."… Mal concluded his warning, as he and his party backed away.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kaylee and Mister Frye were high up on a pair of tall, but sturdy looking, ladders, welding a new and improved, upgraded winch, to the cargo bay ceiling. He was holding a laser level and called out to Kaylee….

… "Just a fuzz to the left, Lee-lee. Gotta get this square on the money, or she'll rip loose an' come a-crashin' down on the gangways, first time ya fix to swivel her around under power."…

… "Right on it, papa."… she chirped back happily.

Simon was pacing around near a pile of tools, parts and toolboxes, at the base of the ladders, looking up and clearly trying, but failing miserably, to be helpful.

River and Wash were up on the catwalk, sitting across from each other, Indian-style, playing a game of Wei Chi. River was paying much more attention to her surroundings, than the game, but still clearly winning.

Inara and Jayne were setting up for the auction, moving old shipping crates around to serve as tables, covering them with rich looking tapestries and decorations, presumably from Inara's shuttle.

Inara yelled up to Mr. Frye….

…. "Mister Frye, it's incredibly generous of you and your wife to assist us with our auction."….

He lifted his welders hood up for a moment and hollered back down….

… "Anything we can do for our daughter's friends, Miss 'Nara. Me and the missus, we…."

Knocking a large pry-bar from a scaffolding, he fumbled around to recover it, but it evaded him and went plummeting downward.

… "Watch it! boy!"… he shouted down in a panic.

… "Simon!"…. Kaylee screamed, almost in unison.

Simon ducked out of the way, narrowly avoiding being beaned, or possibly even skewered, by the falling object, as it clanged down onto the floor. In the process of dodging the pry-bar, however, he tripped backwards over the tool boxes, knocking over a couple of compressed gas cylinders.

Jayne looked up from what he was doing and laughed and Mister Frye joined in. Even River, who was now bored and resting her chin on the bottom wrung of the catwalk railing, while waiting for Wash to make his next move, let a small amused looking grin creep over her face, as she looked down to the scene below, after assuring herself that Simon was ok.

… "Poppa!"… Kaylee exclaimed, censoriously.

… "Lee-lee, truly! Boy hadn't ought be a-hoverin' right 'neath us. Just _askin'_ for trouble he is. Glad you didn't inherit my slippery hands, girl!"…. Mr. Frye pointed out, while trying to suppress his laughter.

Simon stood back up. And after chasing down the stray gas bottles and standing them back up, with the feeling of every eye in the bay trained on him, he hastily straightened the tools back up, while trying to regain his composure.

… "Is… There _anything _I can do to _help?"…. _He called up to the Frye team.

… "Stop circlin' about underfoot like a lazy kitten for starters"…. Mr. Frye snickered quietly to himself.

He noticed that his daughter had heard that and was again glaring at him, so he shouted down to Simon….

… "S'pose can you run on out yonder to my workshop? The big shed 'round back o' the house?… Fetch me the sonic distributor an' a acetylene recharge?"….

… "Uh.. ya.. sure"… He replied, looking as lost and confused as a bastard on Father's Day, while scratching his head and walking toward the ramp.

Wash had been studying the game board for the last ten minutes, slowly piecing together, in his mind, a masterful strategic move.

He had been the undefeated Wei Chi champion, during his senior year in college and president of the Chess and Wei Chi club. He decided it was time to get serious, take his time and recall some of his old tournament winning moves. He was not going to let River, genius or not, beat him for the fourth time in a row. Especially, seeing as how Inara had but taught her the game less than a week prior.

River was still resting her head on the railing, absently playing with her hair and contentedly watching Jayne move boxes around, down below, by Inara's directions, while she decorated in his wake.

… "Ok, your move."…. Wash finally announced, with a wide proud, beaming grin.

… "_Lets see our so called prodigy get her little __Pìgu__ out of this one!"…._He thought to himself triumphantly.

River had obviously been so engrossed in watching the goings on, down in the cargo bay, instead of paying attention to the game, that she had left herself "wide open."

She had become overconfident.

He had carefully envisioned every foreseeable counter move and victory would be his, in two moves or less. No way around it, this time.

… "_Ah yes!…pride go'eth before a fall. Sweet victory shall be mine!"…._He chuckled to himself.

River glanced back over to the game board, for a second and casually plopped a stone down, capturing a large formation of Wash's stones and leaving his last _remaining_ formation hopelessly trapped, then went back to "Jayne Watching."

… "Ah yes!… sweet defeat, snatched from the merciless jaws of victory… once again."…. Wash muttered to himself, as he threw his hands up in the air.

Jayne continued moving crates around at Inara's whim, one of which was the heavy box that River had come in. He was working up a sweat but didn't mind. He kinda liked working with Inara.

He would never have believed it before and had a hard time admitting it to himself when it happened, but Kaylee had at one time been his heart's desire. She had been, surprisingly enough, more than just a potential way to get sexed, something that he still had a hard time understanding. That, however, was before that pasty faced doctor came along and spoiled everything.

Inara, on the other hand, had always been number one, in the plane old good looks department, as far as he was concerned. Besides, she was a whore and Jayne _always _got along well enough with them. He doubted he would ever be able to afford her rates, or if she would accept him as a customer if he could, as she was a _high class _whore, but there wasn't any harm in looking. Times like this gave plenty of opportunity to do just that, when he thought she wasn't looking of course.

… "So 'Nara, We _finally_ gonna sell that piece o' _go-se _tomorrow?"…. he marveled, while helping her drape a long silky covering, over a series of used shipping containers.

… "That's the plan."… She confirmed coolly, while smoothing out a few wrinkles…

… "Why'd anyone want it?…. He queried with a shrug, as he slid River's old box out of the way….

… "Ain't no point to a gun that don't work."… He pointed out.

Inara thought to comment, but realized that in all her long years of Companion training, they had never covered the intricacies of explaining such things to men, with double digit IQ's.

… "People like pretty things."… an all to familiar voice, echoed around him, from out of nowhere.

Startled, with a confused look, Jayne glanced down to the old cyro box, he was pushing, then around the room. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed her, lounging around high up on the catwalk, relentlessly peering down at him, with Wash standing up next to her, staring down at the game board and scratching his head, with a perplexed look on his face.

Her voice did have a tendency to carry, when she got all excited and wound up, but it had been her normal soft spoken voice that he had heard and couldn't figure how he could have heard it, way down on the floor, over the grating sound of boxes being pushed around.

Being around Inara, he had been thinking about women, naturally and as he was pushing the box that River had popped out of, stark naked, so long ago, it must have caused him to think about her, he figured. After all, it _was_ some simple thing like she would say.

That was it, he figured, as he shrugged it off and went back to work. His mind was just playing tricks on him and it _did _make sense. He liked pretty women and pretty guns, but he liked them even better if they worked properly. If they were functional. Why didn't they just fix the gorram thing, he wondered, it would probably be worth twice as much and be a damsite easier to sell.

If they didn't get it sold this time, he decided he would suggest as much to Mal.

… "Everything goin' okay?"… Mal queried hopefully, as he listlessly entered the bay, from the ramp.

Inara, having heard Wash's story and sensing Mal's guilt, went to him and put a comforting hand on his arm.

… "I.. I didn't know."…. He stuttered while looking back to her.

She just nodded silently as River, now standing, stared down at him sympathetically, from the catwalk and whispered to herself….

… "Crushed, wants to be pretty."….

Wash, having abandoned his game with River, came down the stairs to the cargo bay floor. In the background, Kaylee and Mister Frye were climbing down their ladders, with Jayne approaching as well. There was general a feeling of "We're all done for the day."

… "You bring my wife back with you, Captain?"… Wash queried, with a concerned look.

… "In the house. She and Book're ….. tryin' to get the little guy settled in for the night."…. He explained tiredly.

Mal turned to Mr. Frye, with a forced smile, clapped his hands together and digressed from the subject with….

… "So… your wife tells me she's got a fine meal waitin."…

… "Well _I'm_ sure set to eat."… Frye admitted with a shrug….

… "How 'bout you folks?"…. He offered. while looking around to the rest.

Wash and Jayne looked at each other, then started down the ramp, jockeying for position to be first in line. Mal looked more than a little drained by the day's events, but managed a genuine smile, as he and Inara followed along, in cordial silence. Mister Frye looked at his daughter as she started to follow the rest. He reached out and stopped her, asking with a concerned voice…

… "Lee-lee, you sure you're okay? You seem so….different."…

… "Been gone a while is all, Poppa. Being out in the black… it changes you, _you_ know that."… She maintained, unconvincingly.

Not buying her story, he continued staring, uncomfortably, as if waiting for a more concise explanation.

… "Well ya see, Poppa sometimes… well it's not that…"… Kaylee faltered, then paused nervously and abruptly changed the subject….

… "We should go see if Momma needs any help."…

Kaylee headed on out, with her father following, leaving River alone, up on the catwalk. Gameboard abandoned, she looked into the palm of her hand, at the crumpled up "runt of the litter" origami swan. She started straightening it back out and commented to herself….

… "People like pretty things… can't be crushed, should be functional."…

With that, she dashed up the stairs, headed toward the upper catwalks.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ending A/N**…

Yes, I believe that Wash was a college graduate...

To my knowledge, there is no place in the series, or the movie, that actually states either way. There are, however, several factors that point to him having a college education.

It is commonly accepted that he was a military pilot during war and believed by many that he flew for the Alliance, although he was shot down on his first mission and spent the duration in a POW camp.

If the military in the 26th century is anything like today's, then he would have to have been a commissioned officer(at least a lieutenant), to attain that status, which requires a college degree. Especially if he was with the Alliance, with their strict adherence to "regulations."

Also, if you will notice in the series and movie, his speech is not near as "rustic" as Mal or Jayne's and he generaly talks like he has had more in the way of a "formal education," than the others.

He may use an occasional "ain't," just from his long association with the crew, not to mention his wife, but it's not nearly as common with him.

.


	9. Property Rights 3

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2... **Some elements in this chapter are based on events from the Firefly episode "Trash." If you have means to do so, you might review said episode. If it's been awhile since you've last seen it.

**A/N 3... **Character name error:

In the first chapter of this episode, (Ch.7 Property Rights 1) Mal and Zoe overpowered and beat the crap out of "Paul Samuels" in Mr. Durham's back room. Latter when the "Barrett gang" was making their getaway out front, Zoe shot "Lee Douglas" out of his saddle and he was presumably drug to death. "Billy Peete" escaped on his horse. When I first posted the chapter, I had it that it was "Paul Samuels" that escaped on the horse, even though he was suppose to be out cold in the shop. This was brought to my attention the next day and corrected. Just thought I'd post this publicly, in case anyone else was confused about this.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Property Rights**….. (Part 3)

.

Murphy's first morning rays bathed Serenity and the Frye home in a soft orange glow, as the Protostar's bright yellow orb peeked over the gently rolling hills, to the East. A few smaller ships were coming and going, in the calm, clear morning air, from the gigantic bluish green sphere of Here, looming over the western horizon.

Inside the house, in the kitchen, as dawn's first light streamed through homespun curtains, the "early risers" sat around a small table; River, who _actually_ looked like she hadn't even _been_ to bed yet, still wearing yesterday's clothes with bags under her eyes, Jayne, Kaylee and Book, eating a hearty breakfast of toast, eggs, fried potatoes, biscuits and real, fresh beefsteaks.

In the background, Mrs. Frye was still working over the stove, in anticipation of the others, that she knew were forthcoming, as they would one by one arise from their slumber.

Little Jonah nibbled occasionally, from a biscuit, coated with homemade Hodgeberry jelly, as he stood on a chair in the middle of the room, animatedly telling a story...

… "And then he tried to get her to sign it over again, but she wouldn't! Not even when we ran out of money to fix the fence."…

… "Sounds like she was a very brave woman, son."…. Book commented.

… "He even took to courting' her one time, to get my mom to marry him and get the farm that way, but she wouldn't have nothin' to do with him!"….

… "Well good for her"… Jayne commented approvingly, as he stabbed another couple of steaks from the platter, with "pinky."

While holding his plate up and shoveling a huge mouthful of potatoes and eggs into his mouth, with his knife, he complimented…

… "Mrs. Frye, this here's the best gorram taters an' eggs I've et since… Since I seen my _own_ momma!"…

Mrs. Frye just laughed, good naturedly, as she plopped a few more steaks onto the grill. Jayne realized Jonah was staring at him. He turned to him, stopped chewing and grumbled …..

… "What?"…

… "Sir?"… Jonah cautiously supplicated.

Kaylee smiled at Jonah, like he was the cutest thing ever in the history of the Verse, while Jayne glared over to him, irritably. Jonah paused for a moment, in trepidation, then meekly appealed….

… "Do you think you could… Well, could you… Could you fight Mister Reynolds and Mister Barrett to get our house back?"….

Jayne turned away, back to his breakfast and commented matter of factly…

… "Mal ain't gonna take your house, boy. Not his way, not like the other fella."….

He stabbed a hunk of meat, swabbed it around his plate in the egg yokes and popped it into his mouth. A sly grin came over him and he turned back to Jonah, kiddingly saying…

… "But if he _did_… I'd do it. Fight 'em _both_. Getcher Gramma back, too!"….

Jonah squealed excitedly and hopped around in delight, as River rolled her eyes up to Jayne, for a second, with an unnoticed little smile.

Mr. Frye came in, from his morning chores, muttering under his breath. He nodded a silent greeting to everyone in passing and went straight to the counter, to get some food. Book, in an attempt to calm the exuberant child and restore order, urged in a patient, fatherly way…

… "Jonah… Why don't you sit down, son, have something more to eat?"….

Jonah complied, reluctantly, while Book leaned back in his chair, reached around behind Kaylee and tapped Jayne on the shoulder, discreetly, to get his attention.

… "Jayne, are you developing a _taste_ for playing the hero?"… He chided, with a raised eyebrow.

… "Knows both lessons now"….River murmured quietly…

… "I got an old momma _too_ preacher. I get kilt, no one better turn her out."…. Jayne stated defensively.

Mr. Frye, with a plate full of food, grabbed an empty chair and slid it up to the table…..

… "Mornin', folks."… He cordially greeted, while settling into his seat, across from Jayne.

After few bites he wiped his mouth, with the napkin tucked into his collar, glanced across to Kaylee and mentioned, irritably….

… "Workshop's a mess."….

River looked down at her plate, guiltily, as Mr. Frye returned to his meal and muttered…..

…. "Fancy boy don't know a acetylene recharger from his pìgu"….

… "Poppa!"….Kaylee reprimanded, while her father and Jayne shared a conspiratorial grin.

… "Good morning."…. Simon announced, unflappably, as he entered the room at about the same time.

Jayne just shrugged slightly as he continued to eat, while Mr. Frye glanced down at the table for a moment, self-consciously,…. cleared his throat and responded magnanimously….

… "Mornin', Doctor."…

Simon nodded back to Frye, politely, grabbed a chair and surveyed the crowded table, for a place to slide in. Jayne sat with his back to him, flanked by Kaylee and River, as they all ate in uncomfortable silence, in response to his unexpected arrival.

Book, on the opposite side of Kaylee, excused himself, picked up his plate and headed for the kitchen sink. Simon crowded in between Jayne and River, while giving the former a scathing glance. He started to open his mouth, to make congenial conversation, but wondered what to say, especially in light of the palpable tenseness that still hung in the air. Turning to his sister, he noticed the bags under her eyes and her general appearance, of that of an unmade bed...

…. "Are you _alright_, River?…Have you been sleeping Ok?.. You look tired."…. He questioned attentively.

… "Taking longer than I thought to make it pretty. Pretty swans fly straight."…. She sighed despondently, while absently picking at her food.

Simon, somewhat concerned, thought of trying to discern her meaning. However, seeing as how Mr. Frye hadn't seemed to take notice of River's cryptic message, he let it go, for the time being and instead, persuaded his sister to try and eat a little better.

…. "Come on River, this is _really_ good. You're on minimum medication now and should be able to keep it down… here, try it."…. he urged, while stabbing a small piece of steak with her fork and handing it to her.

…. "I wouldn't worry none about your sister there doctor"….Mr. Frye interjected, breaking the overhanging silence….

…. "She done ate plenty an' I reckon her little tummy's 'bout due to bust 'bout now."…

…. "We was fixin' to take bets on who could out-eat _who_, River or her big buddy there."… He concluded with a chuckle, while waving a fork at Jayne.

Simon gave River a stunned, bemused look, followed by a scowl aimed at Jayne. He halfheartedly started in on his breakfast, occasionally casting a suspicious glance at Jayne, as Mrs. Frye took a break from cooking and joined her husband at the table...

… "So Jayne, how exactly was it that you came to join the crew?"…. she asked pleasantly, while reaching for the potatoes.

… "Well, ma'am, I saw little Kaylee's pretty face an' just couldn't _help_ myself."…. He extolled, while glancing down to Kaylee.

Kaylee punched him in the arm, playfully and giggled, while Simon's fork froze halfway to his mouth.

…. "Nah. Truth, I set out to rob the Captain,… he hired me instead."…. Jayne revealed dispassionately, while leaning his chair back on it's hind legs and taking a bit from of a biscuit.

A sudden hush fell over the room, with a look of shocked disbelief, on the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Frye.

…. "I'm a bad man."… Jayne added, while glancing round the table with a mock evil grin.

After a moment of tense silence, River blurted out a suppressed laugh, followed by Jonah, starting a chin reaction from everyone, except Simon, as they continued on with there meal, swapping stories and jokes in light hearted conversation.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Wash and Zoe had slept in late. Mal and Inara had previously arrived and taken the last available spots at the table, so Mrs. Frye had fixed each of them a plate and they sought out the peaceful refuge of an outside porch swing, in which to eat their breakfast.

After finishing every last morsel, wash set his plate down on the porch and settled back into the swing. He folded his hands behind his neck and as he gazed out over a vast wheat field, he wistfully commented….

…. "Man could get used to this."….

…. "Suppose so."…. Zoe conceded, indifferently.

…. "It's a nice place. Good neighborhood."….He went on, taking in the stalks of wheat swaying in a warm, peacfull breeze.

…. "If you like murderous, land-grabbing ranchers as your neighbors."…. She pointed out, cynically.

…. "And those hospitable, friendly Fryes….. Likes of them just make me sick."….. Wash concurred, sarcastically.

Zoe laughed and Wash put an arm around her, as she nestled in to him, laying her head on his shoulder. They both contentedly watched a few vagrant, puffy white clouds, drift lazily across the endless light blue sky, with a background of the Huge bluish green orb of Hera, slowly sinking into the Western horizon.

…. "Have to admit though, sky was beautiful last night, all them stars. Almost like bein' out among 'em."….. Zoe relented dreamily.

…. "That's _right! _Stars! That's _absolutely_ my top criterion for a home."…. Wash quipped and added, on a more serious note ….

…. "Well, that and chickens. Got to have chickens"…..

Zoe glanced up to him and stated candidly….

…. "Got stars aplenty right on Serenity, honey."….

…. "True enough"…. Wash agreed with a shrug, but added…

… "But it's no place to raise a…You know, someday, maybe a son?…. daughter?"…..

A slight commotion came from inside, then an approaching clomping sound. The screen door flew open, shattering the tranquility, as River shot out like a banshee, laughing and screaming hysterically, with Jonah in hot pursuit.

Before the door could fully close, it flung open again as Sheppard Book emerged, shouting out…. "Jonah! River!"… with Simon and Mal right behind.

The Latter jammed his fists into his waist, while hollering…

…. "River!…you get your little Pìgu back here right _now!….. _I _mean_ it!…

…. "Not on the crew!.. Not on the ship!… Don't have to!"….She sing-songed back teasingly, while leading Jonah in a chase, around various piles of junk.

…. "Fine!… I'll just put you off the ship then an' you can stay right _here_!"…. Mal shouted back, threateningly.

…. "No you won't!"… River screeched back, defiantly.

…. "Well… Well"…. Mal dithered momentarily, unprepared for her insolence…. "Well that don't mean I can't take you over my knee, I got a mind to!"…

Wash and Zoe watched the exchange for a moment, then Wash turned back to Zoe and shrugged….

…. "Well maybe a son anyway"….

They settled back into the swing and Wash concluded with…

…. "Still, chickens….. Got to have chickens"…..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Latter, in the afternoon, Kaylee and Mr. Frye were up on and working on the starboard engine pod. Without looking up from his work, Mr. Frye solemnly came out with….

…. "Didn't wanna talk 'bout this, front o' your momma, Lee-lee…

Kaylee looked up to him, with a curious but apprehensive expression and asked warily….

…. "Bout what Poppa?"….

…. "Serenity… She ain't _just_ a transport, is she?"….

Kaylee swallowed and just looked back down to her work. She continued working silently, as her father turned to face her and continued…

…. "Your captain… Jayne… _Hades!…_ even that fancy _doctor_ seem to got more piss an' vinegar than _most_ folk I ever met"….

Kaylee smiled slightly, when her dad mentioned "the doctor," but stopped working and while still looking down, started explaining, contritely…..

…. "Poppa, it's… Ain't like I was tryin' to lie, or nothin', but…"

She bit her tongue, paused for a moment, went back to work and appealed…

…. "Can we maybe talk 'bout this later? Just… I just wanna get this pod upgraded, Ok?"….

He just nodded and turned back to his tasks. They worked along, side by side, in heavy silence, loosing themselves in their work, circumventing a subject that Kaylee didn't seem so keen on talking about. Mr. Frye finally digressed….

…. "Ship's gonna run smoother'n any I ever seen, we get done with 'er."….

…. "She is a beauty, ain't she?"…. Kaylee responded, while making a few final wiring connections.

Mr. Frye looked down at his daughter, contentedly taking various readings and making final adjustments. She slapped the access cover shut, replaced the safety locks and lovingly patted it's shiny skin, commenting…..

… "That's my girl."…..

Mr. Frye gazed down at her in proud wonderment, commenting to himself…

… "That she is"….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mr. Frye and Kaylee continued making various repairs and upgrades to Serenety's exterior, while Mrs. Frye and Book kept tabs on Jonah, back at the house. It was also decided, that River should remain there as well, for the duration of the auction, especially in light of her early morning hi-jinks.

She had found an old video player and several of Kaylee's feeds, from when she was a little kid, in her old room. River appeared to have totally sequestered herself in there, watching cartoons of "Oscar, The Octopus," which had been one of _her_ childhood favorites as well, after she had made an end her morning "mischief" and helped Mrs. Frye, with the breakfast dishes.

This had come as relief to Simon, as in addition to making sure River was behaving herself, had been charged with running errands between the house and the ship, should the need arise.

The cargo hold had been decorated, as best it could, to look as elegant as possible, with various trappings from Inara's shuttle. A huge spread of food, enough for two dozen people, rested on the boxes turned-tables. Inara stood serenely in the center of things, while Mal paced anxiously around her. Wash and Jayne hovered near the food, snacking, when they thought no one was looking, while Zoe sat on the stairs leading to the lower catwalk, surveying the scene below.

.…. "Everything ready?… What about the whore's duvers?"….. Mal fretted, while pacing around in little circles.

Even though he was on his own ship, Mal was starting to realize, that he and his crew had far from an exemplary track record, when it came to attending formal events. He was starting to wonder if this one would end in close to the same fashion as the last two had.

…. "It's _hors d'oeuvres, _Captain. Relax."…. Inara corrected, with a slight roll of her eyes and amused grin.

…. "Just wanna to get this sold, so I can end this business with Barrett."…. Mal replied resolutely.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**The Barrett ranch….earlier that morning.**

**.**

Mike Barrett sat behind a huge mahogany desk in his office, back at the main ranch house. He had just spoken with his attorney in Kingston, over the cortex, about yesterday's events, concerning his part in the death of Carrie Luhan and stewardship of the Luhan land.

The death of Mrs. Luhan, according to the laws enacted by his own grandfather, would have automatically transferred ownership of the land to her mother, grandma Miller, the only remaining adult member of the Luhan clan, living on Eris.

Due to his part in the events leading up to Carrie's death, he was now legally recognized as Mrs. Miller's legal guardian, due to her advanced age and invalid status. He would now be fully responsible for her welfare, be responsible for all her debts and have stewardship of all her assets, including the land.

Because Jonah was not yet of legal age; in the event of his grandmother's death, which in all likelihood would not be long in coming, especially if he could provide a little "assistance" while she slept, he figured, all her assets could be claimed by him, her legal guardian.

At least that's how it _should_ have been, had Carrie not thrown a "monkey wrench" into the works, after her husband, Jack's, death.

As soon as he had learned of this little "obstacle," from his lawyer, he had terminated the wave, poured himself a crystal tumbler full of expensive, Core imported bourbon and after a few drinks, sat heavily down behind his desk, sulking and fuming while staring at the half full glass.

In a fit of animalistic rage, he sprang from his seat, screamed out a loud curse and hurled the glass across the room. As it smashed into an old, family heirloom, diamond dust mirror, he sank back into the chair, burying his head in his hands.

It was not a shiny day for Mike Barrett. He was not a happy man.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A small group of farm workers and a couple of locals, that had been rummaging through a neighboring scrap yard, paused from their labors, to watch in wonderment, the newly arrived, fully enclosed hover-limo. It sat glistening in the afternoon sun, with the words "Kingston Charter Service" emblazoned across its dark, deep blue sides, in flowing silvery script. Other than Mr. Frye's hover-truck, which was much more utilitarian in design and looks, many of the spectators had probably never even seen such a vehicle, but for a few times in their entire lives.

As the dust settled and it's engine powered down, a front gull-wing door hummed open, from which emerged a uniformed driver. He stood by the rear doors, until the dust had sufficiently settled, then they in turn swung skyward to grant egress to Alexi Belovic, Jean Lecointe and their retinue of bodyguards.

Alexi and Jean both had the look of power and prosperity, of men more accustom to giving orders than receiving them. As they glanced around, disapprovingly, at their surroundings of struggling corn and wheat fields, junkyards with occasional patches of oil stained dirt and debris, Belovic dusted himself off, turned to Lecointe and remarked….

…. "Well Jean, I had been _warned_ that this place would be rather _remote_, but I really had no idea it would be so….._quaint_."…. he euphemized, with a look of disdain.

…. "Truly"… Leconite concurred, as he watched a horse drawn wagon head out, with a load of various salvaged parts.

They dusted themselves off again, after the wagon had passed, and headed on up toward Serenety, with slightly apprehensive looks on their faces and two pairs of bodyguards faithfully in tow. As they picked their way through piles of junk, Lecointe shook his head and sighed…

…. "I'll believe it when I see it."…

When they reached their destination, they strode up the ramp into the cargo bay, while the bodyguards fanned out to get the general lay of the place. While they were both more than a little "put out," by the location, the were quite pleased, Belovic in particular, to see Inara, as she stepped forward and curtsied to them.

…. "Welcome, Alexei… Jean. I see you have already become acquainted."…. She greeted them graciously

…. "Ahh, Inara. You are as lovely as ever."…. He returned graciously

…. "Lovelier. Yīgè yīngtáo kāihuā in bloom."….Jean declared…. "You are not busy after the auction, I trust?"…..

…. "Ahh, then you are planning to lose, I see."…. Alexi confidently countered.

…. "The Lassiter wins for rarity, but our Inara must take the prize for value."…. Jean extolled, while gently kissing Inara's hand.

…. "For shame, Jean. I blush."…. Inara cooed, with feigned modesty….

…. "We're waiting for one more bidder, but in the meantime, come, have some whor…. hors d'oeuvres."….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The cornfield on the ten acres, back behind the Frye home, had long since "given up the ghost." In its place was a large slightly rusty looking corrugated metal shed, with several other scattered outbuildings, of various composition, in various stages of disrepair and smaller stature, than that of the main facility.

Around the buildings were stacks and piles of all things imaginable, from old dented cans, half filled with dried up paint or chemicals, to old refrigerators, stoves and rotting rubber tires, laying peacefully in the weeds. Inside the sheds were housed, long forgotten, aging components, of a more high tech nature, that were deemed to need protection from the elements, for what end purpose, one could only guess.

It was the haunt of a man that could never throw anything away. A packrat's heaven.

With the Frye's and crew of Serenity taking the "downtime" to make much needed repairs and upgrades to the ship, preparing for the auction, that was soon to commence, or holding up at the house, just to stay out of the way, it was eerily quiet. It seemed in of it's self, like a miniature ghost town, where even the ghosts had long since packed their grips and moved on.

Only the faint sound of what seemed to be an electric drill, punctuated by an occasional electrical crackle, emanating from the main building and the distant sound of approaching horse hooves, drifted through the lonely silence.

Mike Barrett, with five of his men, rode up and dismounted behind one of the buildings, out of line of sight from the house or Serenity. After hobbling their horses and roping them together, Mike addressed his men….

…. "Ok boys, you all know what needs doing?"….

They all nodded silently except for Billy Peete, who queried…

…. "If this here kid's so all-fired 'portant, why-fore didn't ya just keep'em when we had'em?… 'stead o' lettin' that Húndàn run on off with'em? Woulda been a whole lots easier an' saved us a _heap_ o' trouble... you ask me"...

... "Well I'm _not_ asking you Billy!"... Barrett fired back...

... "You need to take the Hóuzi lā shi out of your ears and listen up the first time!"...

... "What happened before is of no consequence now, we need the boy, without him we don't get the land and that's how it is. I know some of you have a bone to pick with Reynolds."... He noted, while giving Samuels a pointed look...

... "Ya, kickin' a man when he's down, that ain't right."... Samuels muttered venomously.

... "Just get in and find the boy."... Barrett admonished...

... "We'll take care of Reynolds _latter_. Don't grab the kid _until_ you can do it _discreetly._ This crew has plenty of guns and their not afraid to use them. We don't need the trouble...and we _sure as hell _don't need trouble with Frye."... He concluded, then motioned for his men to "fan out" and begin the search.

Barrett motioned for Peete to come with him, while muttering to himself...

... "Gorram bitch!... go and put _my _land in a trust for a ruttin' _Luhan_ brat?... We'll see about that!"...

Peete tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to the big shed, saying...

... "Hey boss... shh!... listen"...

They stood in silence for a moment and faintly heard the sound of an electric drill coming from the inside. Barrett motioned for Peete to follow and they jogged on over and flattened themselves against the shed's wall. Mike eased over to a small window and peeked in for a moment. After a minute or two his face lit up, like he had just won the Blue Sun Grand Lottery. He picked up an old iron pipe from the ground and turned back to Peete, whispering...

... "I can handle this, go round up the rest of the boys and tell them to forget about the kid, for now. What we got here is worth _way_ more than that little scamp."...

Peete did as he was bade, while Mike gripped the pipe and egged toward the shed's door.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The workbench in Mr. Frye's shop was a chaotic jumble of tools, electronic gadgets and parts. River, wearing a pair of dark welder's goggles and huge gauntlet gloves was completely engrossed in her work, with sparks flying in all directions, as she put the final touches on her little project.

Pulling off her gloves and goggles, she snapped the rest of the parts back together, picked it up and held it out at arm's length in front of her, proudly admiring her work. In a happy excited voice, she sang out...

... "Fly straight, my pretty little swan. Won't be a runt anymore... fly away home!... functional!"...

With her mind suddenly less occupied and clear, she felt it. She trembled as deep suffocating pain, hurt, despair and anger, much like she had felt from the Captain at times, only much darker and deeper, without the occasional fleeting bright ray of hope.

The invading thoughts became substance, as they whirled around taking her with them. Screaming, she scrambled for the door, but Barrett grabbed an arm pulling her back. She felt no pain, just a quick crack in her skull, a bright flash of light, then all went dark.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The atmosphere in Serenety's cargo bay had become somewhat "thick," as so far, only two bidders had shown up. Mal, was up on the lower catwalk, fidgeting anxiously next to Inara. Wash, having noticed that there was far more food spread out and going to waste, than would probably be necessary, had went ahead and fixed himself a plate, from which he was now feeding himself.

Belovic and Lecointe were on the floor below, talking and eating congenially, but at the same time appeared to be getting increasingly bored, with the situation in general.

Jayne, on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself. He, like Wash, had figured it was a shame to leave the food for the flies and had likewise deemed that is was feeding time. He had also seemed to have hit it off fairly well, with two of the bodyguards. With a plate full of food and "Whore's Duvers," as he called them, (only in his situation, because he simply didn't know any better) he sat with the two bodyguards, as they exchanged war stories, extolled upon the virtues of their respective weapons and made jokes about the apparent absurdity, of a gun that didn't even work, being valued so highly by their bosses.

Zoe and the other two bodyguards, were still at attention and seemed to be actually take their jobs seriously.

Mal, becoming increasingly agitated, leaned on the catwalk railing, staring aimlessly out over the cargo bay in a total "blue funk." With a feeling in his gut, that still another one of his well engineered plans was going down the proverbial tubes. He turned to Inara and snidely commented...

... "So, three bidders? That's _all _you come up with?"...

Inara, while getting a little on edge herself, was still keeping her composure and replied assuring...

... "Trust me, Captain, Alexi and Jean can afford a fair price on their own and while I don't actually know the third bidder myself, Hu Wan-Ji vouches for him."...

Mal nodded slightly and came back impudently with...

... "Yes of course, Who knows more about sellin' high-priced goods than a..."

Inara, not needing him to finish, to catch his drift, flashed him a "daggers in the eyes" look, freezing Mal in his tracks, before he could fully enunciate the "W" word.

Wash paid little heed to Mal and Inara's developing verbal sparing match, as he continued with his lunch. When he noticed eight large men, in very expensive looking suits file into the cargo bay, with weapons at the ready, but not aimed at anyone in particular...yet, without taking his eyes off the developing situation below, he apprehensively hailed the quarrelsome duo...

... "Uh... guys?"...

As Mal recovered from Inara's "death stare" and was preparing his next verbal jab, Wash reiterated with increased urgency...

... "Guys?.. on the floor?...

Mal glanced over to Wash, then down to the floor, as another well dressed man strode up the ramp. Wash queried, with a hopeful note...

... "Third bidder?"...

Paying little attention to Wash, Mal's jaw fell partly open, as the "third bidder" stopped in the middle of the floor and addressed the Captain...

... "Ah yes, Captain Reynolds"...

... "Hóuzi rēng shi!"... Was Mal's only response, as he gazed down to the floor in shock. Wash glanced, curiously, between the Captain and the newcomer a few times and surmised...

... "So... you know this guy?"...

Mal, still in shock and disbelief, of his crappy luck, continued to gawk, as Duran Haymer, previous owner of the Lassiter, proclaimed...

... "I believe you have something that rightfully belongs to me, Captain... I'd like my artifact back."...

Haymer had introduced himself to Lecointe and Belovic, who in turn were casting suspicious glances to Mal and Inara, who were now rushing down the stairs.

Mal was a thief, but he preferred to view himself as an honest man, merely _driven_ to a life beyond the law by "circumstances" and prided himself on always doing the right thing, regardless of circumstances. Haymer had been a monster during the war, according to Saffron anyway, and while Mal had indeed been party to the theft of this priceless artifact, under the circumstances, he had figured it was but a small price to pay for his war crimes.

While he had little love for the man, Haymer had in fact demonstrated a sincere devotion to Saffron, or Yolanda, in confessing his love and total devotion to her, in spite of her obvious treachery, when he had caught them both red handed, stealing the Lassiter from his home.

He _did_ have a _little _respect for him.

Mal decided it was time to do the "right thing," as he resolutely strode toward Haymer and offered...

... "You're welcome to bid, same as anyone else."...

... "Why should I bid on something that was _stolen_ from me?"... Haymer retorted angrily.

... "Stolen property this is? You did not say that, Inara."... Belovic admonished...

... "Mr. Haymer, I'm sure we can sort this out"... Inara appealed, while attempting to retain her composure and appear innocent, of any foreknowledge, of the recent developments.

It wasn't long before the conversation degenerated into total pandemonium with everyone talking at once, mostly yelling.

... "Perhaps we could actually _see _the artifact."... Belovic ranted impatiently.

... "Yes, let us see the Lassiter. Perhaps it has Mister Haymer's _name_ on it."... Lecointe added sarcastically, while giving Haymer a scornful glance.

Inara hurried up the stairs toward her shuttle, to produce the merchandise, as Haymer stepped back from the rest slightly and crossed his arms, glaring at everyone as they continued to argue.

... "The Lassiter is _my_ property and I _intend_ to leave here _with it_."... He calmly reminded the group.

... "If you win the bid!"... Belovic snapped back.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The impatient little assemblage was somewhat placated, when Inara returned with the locked gun box, She set it gently upon a table, produced a set of electronically encoded keys from under her gown and inserted them into twin slots. The locks clicked open and she stepped aside slightly, as the bidders looked on in silent anticipation and baited breath. Inara flipped open the lid. A look of total bewilderment filled all the on-looking faces and Mal gawked blankly for a moment, then just mumbled...

... "Huh?"...

The box was empty.

.

.


	10. Property Rights 4

**.**

**.**

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2... ****Very Important:**

**This is the final chapter to "Property Rights." When you finish reading it, I very highly recommend that you read another short story (2 Chapters) that I wrote called "Recompense," before going on to the next episode; "Perfect Sunset." Just click on my name and go to my profile page and you will find it there.**

The reason for this is because "Recompense" is set in the timeline toward the end of this chapter and is heavily related to the story you are now reading. **If you do not read it, there will be elements in following episodes that you may not understand.**

Perhaps I should have included it as a separate chapter to this episode, but as you know, this story is an adaptation of a previously published work and "Recompense," while based heavily on events from this story is completely original. So for that reason I wrote it as a separate story.

**A/N 3... **River Tam and third person speech patterns.

River will speak in this fashion for one line in this chapter.

Many fan-fic writers like to portray her speaking in this fashion almost exclusively, however that is simply not the River I know, from the series or the movie. During the series, she spoke one line that way in "Safe," when she was teasing Simon, after she tricked him into thinking the berries she had picked for him were poison... "You believed her... made a face"...

At the beginning of "Objects in Space," she fell into that for another brief line, when they caught her in the cargo bay with a gun and Mal was scolding her about it. During the rest of that episode, see spoke in third person a few more times, but as she was pretending to have merged with the ship, or maybe she really did, it would naturally follow that she (Serenity) would refer to River in the third person, so I figure that don't count. When she returned to the role of River Tam again, she spoke in first person.

I Have watched the series, actually looking for this, many times and studied the scripts as well. The two cases I mentioned. are the only ones I have ever found.

In the movie she spoke exclusively in first person, like anybody else.

Many writers seem to think that when she does this it's a sign of her going into a relapse of some sort, loosing her touch on reality, getting overly distraught, etc. I, however, tend to think that this oddity, as rare as it actually is, has little or nothing to do with her experience at the Academy and subsequent psychosis. I think that it is simply a little personality quirk that she had as a child, long before the Academy. So in the context that she goes third person in this chapter, I feel it's appropriate.

Also, in my future writings about River Tam, this will defiantly not become a habit. She will very rarely ever speak in that fashion, because it's simply not River.

**A/N 4**... LaLa.. Glad you like it so far and in answer to your wish, the next episode (Perfect Sunset) will have a bit more Simon and Kaylee action, but it must be remembered that their relationship, as in the actual series/move will not be fully consummated until the end of the events of the Movie, which is a long way off yet. Were still in the first season and that's at the end of the second season. Until then, however, I guarantee there will be a lot of ups and downs for the couple and lots of goings into their blossoming relationship...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Property Rights **(Conclusion)

.

.

Malcolm Reynolds had always been something of an enigma to Inara Serra. Perhaps that's why she had found him so compelling at times. While he was in fact quite intelligent, his brash reactive nature, held _partially_ in check by his more stable second in command, Zoe Washburne, who deterred him from becoming a _complete_ suicidal and dangerous maniac, could often and quite predictably make the best laid plans go totally askew. _This_, however, was _quite_ different.

She gawked, in stunned astonishment at the plush, but quite empty, interior of the box that the Lassiter had so recently occupied. Part of the helpless feeling, that was consuming her, was fueled buy the fact that even in the deepest recess of her mind, she could not find the slightest excuse to assign blame, for this latest disaster, on Mal's overconfident, impulsive decisions.

To the contrary, for the first time in recent memory, he had acted wisely, buy assigning to her the task of planning the auction and safeguarding the priceless artifact, in her state of the art security system.

Her personal safe was rivaled only by the extremely expensive DNA encoded models, that were generally only available for military and governmental use. Not only was it titanium lined with locking dogs that would fuse together on a molecular level, by a nano-technological process, it had a special security feature.

When this feature was activated, the lock combination would change randomly, on a daily basis. Knowledge of the new "daily combination" could only be gained during a single preset, five minute time window, each day, by entering a _secondary_ combination, that would _also_ change. The new combination would flash, on a small screen, for sixty seconds and the new "secondary combination" would be found on the inside, once the safe was opened, on a print out, that would degrade when the five minute time window had expired.

The box itself had two locks that were operated by two electronic keys, that were designed in such a way that they were impossible to duplicate and they hadn't been off her person, for the entire time that they had been on Eris.

The odds of anyone being able to remove the Lassiter from it's former resting place, without her knowledge, were too remote to even consider, but obviously someone had.

She was starting to wonder, if part of Mal's problem wasn't perhaps just good old fashioned bad luck and if it might be contagious.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

With the upgrades, modifications and maintenance complete on the starboard side, Kaylee and her father had moved on over to the port side thruster pod. They seemed to have come to an impasse, as Mr. Frye muttered...

... "Gorram piece o' gosì"...

He noticed Simon approaching with a tray of sandwiches and called out...

... "Hey doc, would you mind runnin' to my workshop? This coupler done went an' snapped on me."...

Simon set the lunch tray aside, as Mr. Frye tossed the old coupler down, in hopes that he should have no trouble in finding one that matched. Gingerly he picked it up and hurried towards the shop, in hopes of getting into Mr. Frye's good graces.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tenseness hung in the air, as all stood around gawking into the vacant gun case, with varying degrees of perplexity and irritation. Mal broke the silence by turning to Haymer, who looked more irritated than surprised and questioned, accusingly...

... "How did you..."

... "You are mocking us!"... Haymer countered, irritably, to the sound of weapons being drawn in the background.

... "This is _not_ amusing!"... Belovic snapped at Inara... "I postponed my daughter's _wedding_ for this."...

... "I've had just about enough of this."... Haymer fumed impatiently, while his bodyguards cocked their weapons and trained them on Serenety's crew, with Zoe and Jayne returning the gesture. Wash stood in the middle, glancing nervously around the room, with his hands raised. Belovic and Lecointe's men drew their weapons and pointed them at the crew, then to Haymer's men, to the crew and back to Haymer's bodyguards again, not sure exactly as _who_ to aim at.

Mal's head snapped around to glare at Inara, who was a mixture of perplexity, nervousness, and humiliation, expecting some sort of an answer.

... "Mal, I don't _know!"... _She insisted, beseechingly... "It's been in my safe since you brought it back."...

... "I _am_ disappointed. I can't _believe_ I've come all this way for such a farce."... Lecointe scornfully muttered at Inara, then turned to Mal and railed disdainfully...

... "_You_ _sir, _are incompetent!"...

... "If I didn't know better, I'd think he was telling the truth. _Where _are you hiding my _gun!"... _Haymer demanded

... "I had expected _better_ from a Companion"... Belovic fumed indignantly."...

... "Come!"...He angrily commanded his men, while storming toward the ramp.

... "Wait!"... Inara cried out, as she went hurrying after Belovic, in an attempt to "save face," if nothing else.

Mal countered Haymer with...

... "I ain't hidin' the gun. Who do you think I am, Saffron?"...

Haymer paused for a moment and stared back with a confused look. Mal clarified...

... "Yolanda"...

... "Is it your intention, Mr. Reynolds, to provoke me into a murderous rage?"... Haymer calmly intoned, while folding his arms over his chest and glaring back.

In the background, Belovic shook his head angrily at Inara, while wildly flaying his arms about, then turned and stalked on out, while Lecointe furiously announced to Mal, in passing...

... "This is _my _cue to bow out as well. It is clear that you have _duped_ us, Mister Reynolds, for your sick, aberrant amusement!"...

Inara came rushing up pleading...

... "Jean, wait!"... As he brushed on buy, waved her off dismissively and huffed down the ramp with his men.

... "That what this about, Haymer?"... Runnin' off the competition to put an end to my auction?"... Mal cross-examined suspiciously.

... "This auction is _indeed_ over. Now show me where you've hidden my gorram gun!"... Haymer forcefully asserted and added...

... "I'm _not_ playing, Mister Reynolds. I _will_ tear this ship into ten thousand pieces if that's what it takes to restore my property."...

Before Mal could respond, Kaylee came running up the ramp frantically hollering...

... "Captain!... Captain!...Riv..."

Both men paused from their heated "debate" and glared over to her. Kaylee cut herself off, after taking in the scene, but Mal gave her a nod to continue...

... "River's hurt, Captain. Was attacked. Says it was Barrett done it."...

... "Barrett?.. that Máfēng xióngmāo jiēwěn"... Mal muttered murderously...

... "She ok!... Jonah?"...

... "Jonah's shiny Cap'n, still with Book."... She assured... "But River's hurt bad. Simon wants to get her to the infirmary."... Mal stared at her apprehensively, for a moment and she added while looking down...

... "But that ain't all,... River said she had the Lassiter an' Barrett took it."...

Haymer looked around, clearly amazed by the lot of them.

... "Buddha protect me from liars and fools"... he muttered to himself...

... "This story doesn't even make _sense_, Captain!"... He ranted on, incredulously...

... "I'm beginning to think that Lecointe may have been right, you're simply _incompetent!_... or worse"...

Mal just shot him a caustic glance, as he turned to follow Kaylee back to the house, while motioning to Jayne and Zoe to accompany them.

... "Captain! Where do you think you're going! I want my gun back!"... Haymer exclaimed, while tagging along at their heels.

... "So do I."... Mal stated flatly, while walking away.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The Frye's front room was standing room only. River lay on the couch covered by a blanket, looking abnormally pale with an ice pack on her head and her feet elevated. She was conscious, but quite groggy, with glassy eyes.

Simon knelt beside her, checking her pulse, blood pressure and occasionally shinning a small light in her eyes. Mal and Jayne were on either side of him, looking on anxiously.

Haymer stood in the middle of the room, looking on disinterestedly, with his arms crossed and tapping his toe impatiently. Inara was beside him with a hand of his shoulder, trying, but failing, to have a calming effect. Four, out of the eight, of Haymer's men were also crammed into the small room, armed and silent, looking more than a little intimidating, but being kept under close watch by Zoe, who had positioned herself in a far corner. The remainder of the bodyguards were outside on the porch, peering in through the front windows.

Book stood protectively, with Jonah, while Kaylee and her parents were back by the kitchen door, looking on with concern.

Due to the latest developments, Mal had decided to have Wash lock himself in Serenity and stay on the bridge, to monitor the sky for any unusual activity.

Levi Frye had never, personally, had any quarrel with Mike Barrett Jr. and had a great deal of respect for the Barrett family in general. They had always enjoyed a "truce" and he liked to stay out of the controversial conflicts between the Garrett clan and the other local farmers and ranchers. He considered himself "neutral" and had always had an understanding with the Garretts and all others.

Once they entered his land, to use the facilities he had to offer, their land wars and other squabbles were to be left on the other side of the gate.

He had often wondered about the allegedly _accidental_ death of Mike Barrett Sr. and subsequent killing of Jack Luhan. The catalyst for the present land wars. Jack was a good man, but hot headed and as impulsive as they came. Levi had always figured the real truth, behind those tragic incidents, was probably a lot closer to what the Barrett's had claimed than that of the Durham faction. After all, Durham was totally worthless, in his book and had never done an honest day's work in his life, but he was extremely good at getting folks all riled up, especially if he figured it could profit him, in the long run.

Witnessing a sweet, albeit rather odd and mischievous young girl, like River, laying on his couch, beaten to within an inch of her life by none other than Mike Barrett himself, not to mention on his property, he was seriously rethinking his attitude toward the Barrett faction.

Frye had not been told, nor did me ask, exactly what it was that was being sold at the auction. The intimidating presence of the rather ominous looking armed bodyguards, however, all but cinched his growing suspicions, that there was much more to Serenity and her crew that he was being led to believe. It was becoming quite obvious, that the folks his daughter had fallen in with, were of a slightly more clandestine nature than she was willing to admit.

Be that as it may, however, as he glanced around the room and detected the genuine concern, emanating from the crew members for a fallen comrade, even if she didn't seemed to serve any real practical purpose, he figured his daughter could have done much worse, in her choice of friends.

As he watched the young doctor, tirelessly attending to his sister, totally unphased by the intimidating presence of the armed thugs, he was more than a little impressed. He really didn't care much for the fancy pants, core bred boy, but he had to admit to himself that had a growing respect for him.

... "She Ok, doc?"... Mal voiced apprehensively, as he looked down in trepidation, at River's pallid, grayish white features.

... "Well does she _look_ okay to you captain?"... Simon retorted, somewhat sarcastically, while changing her ice pack.

Mal just nodded solemnly, as Jayne helpfully offered...

... "Well she ain't got no more broke teeth."...

Simon and Mal shot him a quick sharp look, as he defended...

... "Well... she don't"...

After maintaining their silent vigil over her, for a few more moments, Mal asked the question that was lingering in everyone's mind...

... "What was she doing with the gun?... more importantly, _how _did she end up with it?"...

Simon stood up, thoughtfully scratching his head and explained diffidently...

... "She's been in Kaylee's old room watching cartoons, every since breakfast, _nobody_ ever saw her leave... I.. I _thought_ that's where she was."...

... "Captain, I don't know_, how_ she..."

... "_Captain, I don't know' _...That's a yarn I'm tired o' _hearin'_ from you. Best you learn a new one to spin!"... Mal fumed.

... "People like pretty things... functional is better. Was fixing it. Make the broken little swan fly straight... making it better."... River explained, in a weak voice, while raising herself up slightly, on her elbows.

Mal's mouth just hung open for a moment, while Jayne just shrugged slightly. It made perfect sense to _him _and best of all, for once, it didn't look like he was going to be the one catching hell, for River's kleptomaniac tendencies.

... "Fix it?"... Mall blurted out in exasperation, finally finding a target for his frustrations.

... "It's an _antique!.. _You don't _fix_ antiques!... It _ruins_ them!"... he ranted on.

... "River you need to lay down."... Simon admonished, while gently guiding her back down on her back.

She offered no resistance to her brother's urgings, not that she had the strength to, if she had wanted to and settled back into the sofa, with a confused and slightly hurt look on her face, as she pondered the captain's words.

Mal, who suddenly felt like he had just kicked a puppy, with his little outburst, softened and rephrased his original question...

... "How bad is she doc?... she _gonna_ _be_ Ok?"...

Simon sighed heavily and started in...

... "I don't..." he bit his lip and restated...

... "It's too early to tell. She's suffered a traumatic head injury and she's in shock. There's undoubtedly a concussion, possibly a fractured skull. I don't _think_ there's internal bleeding, but we can't rule it out until I know more. The next twelve to twenty four hours will be critical. I don't think she slept much last night, but we need to keep her awake. Barring a fractured skull or internal bleeding, if she comes through the next twenty four hours, without complications, she should be fine, but... He paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued solemnly...

..."In either case scenario, there's the possibility... of brain damage."...

... "That mean she gonna be even buggier now?"... Jayne crassly interjected, but with a genuine look of concern.

Mal just gave him a hard, very meaningful look, as Simon continued on, unphased by the big ape's thoughtless comment...

... "But we need to get the stretcher and get her back to Serenity, where I can give her a thorough examination, before I can make an accurate diagnosis."...

At that, Mal turned to Jayne, but he was already, much to his surprise, shouldering his way through the crowd, toward the door and Serenity, to fetch the stretcher. Mal turned back to Simon, who was hovering over River, placed a hand on his shoulder and calmly voiced...

... "We'll sort this out latter doctor, just see to your sister."...

It was the closest Malcolm Reynolds could come to an apology, for his previous tirade. He paused, then assured...

... "She's lots tougher than you give her due, doc. She'll be all shiny like,...'specially you bein' top three percent an' all.

... "I certainly hope you're right Captain."...Simon sighed, as he continued monitoring her condition.

... "Hey, I'm the Captain!... I'm _always_ right, conjure you should _know_ that by now."... Mal exclaimed, haughtily.

Simon glanced up to him for a second, shook his head slightly, as the turned back to River and confessed dryly...

... "I hope you'll forgive me, if don't find that particularly inspiring"...

Ignoring his comment, Mal looked River in the eye and stated...

... "I look to us havin' a little discussion, darlin',...'bout takin' stuff ain't your's."...

He paused for a moment, as his hard look melted away. He took hold of one of her cold clammy hands, squeezed it tightly and added, with a smile...

... "So you just hang in there, little one. You ain't slippin' away _that_ easy, count o' me an' you still got us some reckonin' to do."...

She managed a slight weak smile in return, when Jayne's voice came booming from the doorway.

... "Mal!"...

Mal stood up, turned around and beheld Jayne Cobb, standing in the doorway. He had returned. His left hand steadied the rolled up stretcher, balanced on his shoulder, while his right held a squirming, protesting, Randy Durham, by the nape of his neck.

... "Look here what I found, sneakin' 'round like a sneaky little... sneak. Says the Húndàn what done that to the girl, sent him... want I should shoot him?"...He snarled, with an expectant looking grin.

... "Let me go!.. Let me _go! _you... You _Philistine!... _I was just looking for Mr. Reynolds!"...Randy demanded impotently, his arms and legs flaying about, as Jayne held him up, slightly off the floor.

... "An' I reckon you found him."... Mal glowered back, his thumbs tucked in his suspenders.

Mal indicated to Jayne to free his captive, with a nod of his head. The latter dropped Randy to the floor, with a disappointed looking grimace and "assisted" him into the room with a deft shove.

The crowd parted to grant admittance to Mr. Durham, as he came half running, half stumbling, toward the captain, while Jayne continued on around behind Mal and assisted Simon, with transferring River onto the stretcher, that he had laid out on the floor.

Randy came to a stop before Mal, Glancing around nervously, especially to Jayne. He quavered on, in his horse, high pitched voice...

... "Captain Reynolds….. Mr. Barrett asked me to deliver a message."...

... "He did now, did he?"... Mal came back snidely.

... "He wants to offer a deal."...

... "Only deal he'll be gettin' from me's six feet o' dirt."... Mal pronounced coldly.

... "Says he'll trade the gun for"... He looked down, then over to Jonah and Book and Weakly continued on...

... "The boy."...

... "See? told ya I ain't got it."... Mal declared to Haymer, with a simple looking grin.

... "Oh yes, of course."... Haymer commented sarcastically... .

..."And who might this _local_ actor be, in our ludicrous little play?"... He ventured, with an exasperated sigh...

Mal "wiped the smile of his face," as he glared back over to Durham, who was fidgeting as if he had something to add.

... "His boys tell me he's even having Jack Luhan's body dug up, on account he don't want any Core bred Luhans sullying up his land."... Durham added, apprehensively...

... "That ain't right"... Jayne muttered, as he and Simon hoisted River's stretcher up from the floor and started for the door, with Kaylee and Inara hovering over her, reassuringly.

... "Barring the very _distinct_ possibility that this is simply another trick of yours, why should I not then just leave and try to deal with this Barrett character?"... Haymer suggested...

... "Might just take it as a kindness if you did."... Mal agreed indifferently.

Haymer was taken aback slightly, with Mal's new cavalier attitude toward the whole thing, when Randy piped up with...

... "Is there anything I can do to help?"...

Mal glared at him distrustfully, when Mr. Frye, who had joined the group, approached Mal, cupped his hand to his ear and offered in a hushed voice...

... "We both know how much Mr. Durham can be trusted, but he's powerful good at gettin' folks all riled up like... 'bout the only thing he _does _do well. Ain't sayin' I'm suggesting nothin'. Just thought ya oughta know."...

Mal nodded, catching his drift and turned back to Durham saying...

... "Yes, I believe there is."...

... "Very well, Captain. I suppose I shall prolong this farce but one step further."... Haymer sighed in resignation, not sure _what_ to think.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hera's glowing orb had just started breaking over the Eastern horizon, casting an eerie, bluish green glow, on the gnarled up trees and brush, as Zoe stalked through the dark woods, followed by Jayne. They were approaching the Luhan farm house, on the opposite side of the road, when Zoe halted, raising a hand for Jayne to stop as well.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Barrett, Samuels, and two of his other men were sitting on the porch, peering into the night. To their left was the road, with the ranch lands beyond, ahead and to their right was a garden and then woods. Mal emerged from the woods, alone.

... "Here he comes."... Barrett announced, while glancing around to his companions.

... "Think he'll deal?"... Samuels queried, skeptically.

... "_Course_ he won't deal, Paul"... Barrett returned incredulously, still amazed with his partner's lack of insight.

... "Never _thought_ he would and I never intended to. You even have the _slightest_ idea what this little jewel is _worth?"... _He put to his slightly obtuse lackey, as he patted a bulge in his coat.

... "With our _friend_ out there, out of the way, that ship won't be going anywhere for a spell. Grabbing the kid will be easy after that. Even if they _do_ leave, I'll be responsible for him again. Either way, I win."... Barrett explained, while Paul Samuels cocked his rifle, with an evil satisfied grin of anticipation.

Mal, apparently still alone, approached to within yelling distance, with his hands held up slightly and called out...

... "Now, as you can see, I come alone, to trade. Ain't no need for no undue unpleasantness."...

... "Alone?"... Barrett muttered to himself...

... "How stupid does he think I am?"...

... "No, I think I got a better idea."... He called out, then held a small com-link up to his mouth and whispered...

... "Now"...

A flash of light came from high up in a distant tree, behind Mal and he heard the crack of a rifle report, just after a bullet went whizzing past his ear. Diving to the ground, toward a series of old tree stumps, he rolled and slithered through the weeds, with several more shots echoing through the night and whistling through the low laying brush. Barrett and his boys bolted from the porch, to seek cover behind an old wagon and opened fire as well.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Zoe and Jayne, upon hearing the rifle shot, whirled around in all directions, scanning the dimly lit trees, desperately searching for the apparent sniper.

... "Gorrammit!, where the ruttin' hell is he!"... Jayne exclaimed in frustration.

A faint flash of light caught the corner of Zoe's eye, about two hundred yards distant. She tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. He glanced in the indicated direction, stared for a moment and a evil looking smile came over him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mal had managed to find scant cover, by hugging the ground between a few low cut stumps. It wasn't much, but was debatably better than nothing. At a slight lull in the gunfire, coming from behind the wagon, next to the house, he peeked up over the stump and started to draw a bead, on where he thought he saw movement. He was rewarded for his efforts by another sniper round, crackling through the air from behind, actually creasing his skull. Another volley from the house, immediately followed, sending wood chips flying into his face, as he buried his head back down, deep in the dirt.

He was pinned down in a hopeless crossfire and muttered to himself...

... "Any time now would be good… sooner would be better."...

Before he could utter the last word, a much louder, slightly deeper sounding report, resounded out through the night.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A limp figure silently tumbled down, through the branches of the far distant tree, as Jayne slowly lowered his still smoking "Vera," with a satisfied grin creasing his face. After taking a second or two, to admire his work, his face contorted up, as he let out a maniacal shriek, and charged out into the clearing.

With Jayne zig zaging across the field, screaming like a banshee, rapid bright blue flashes, erupting from the muzzles of both Vera and his .45, he laid down suppressing fire, as Zoe sprinted across to Mal's position.

With the sniper effectively "neutralized," the three of them found better cover, behind an old abandoned farm combine. Several more rifles poked out through the windows of the house and joined in on the firefight. Mal and his group, however, were very reluctant to return fire on the new "reinforcements," as they were certain that grandma Miller was somewhere inside, with them. Barrett had superior numbers and tactical position, while Mal had the advantage of enhanced cover. A metal combine as opposed to Barretts wooden wagon.

Several times Barrett's men tried to make a break for the safety of the house, but Mal and his crew effectively kept them pinned down.

With sporadic flashes of light, from various windows of the house, gunshots cracking through the stillness of the night and bullets whizzing through the air, clanking into and ricocheting off the old combine, sending splinters and chunks of wood flying from the wagon, the battle raged on in what looked to be a deadly "stalemate."

The fire from Barrett's side slackened off a mite, as the approaching sound of many angry voices, punctuated by occasional irate shouts and curses, drifted out of the night from behind.

Coming down the road were about two and a half dozen enraged town folk, carrying torches and armed with everything from pitchforks to various types of bludgeons, shotguns and pistols. At the head, of the incensed mob, was Randy Durham, egging them on to ever increasing rage, as they marched on toward the Luhan farm.

They were a totally undisciplined lot, waving torches in the air, shouting curses and demanding blood, operating on a total lynch mob mentality. They were in sharp contrast to Haymer, who was coming up from behind and moving with military precision, phalanxed by his very professional looking bodyguards, but there was definitely enough of the former to be a threat.

Barrett's boys were starting to get a little edgy, and stopped firing, unsure of whether or not to just gun down a group townsfolk, irate or not, as they came between them and Mal's position, who had also ceased fire.

... "Stand true, boys, this don't change anything."... he intoned, sensing their reluctance.

His men looked around at each other, as if they weren't so sure.

Boldly, Barrett came out from behind the wagon and onto the porch, to face the rather amateurish "posse," flanked by his three other men, their weapons and attention now trained on the ominous looking mob.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne worked their way through Durham's posse. Zoe and Jayne held back by Randy Durham, at the front of the crowd, while Mal advanced on up to within ten feet of the porch, to face off with Barrett.

All told, Barrett had a little more than a dozen men, six of which, rushed out from the house onto the porch, for the final "face off." The rest remained inside, their weapons trained on Mal and Durham's posse, through windows.

While the townsfolk definitely had the numbers advantage, as they looked at Barrett's armed men on the porch and the various gun barrels, protruding from dark windows overhead, many started to look a bit nervous and apprehensive. Many were starting to wonder if they had made a big mistake, in letting Durham talk them into this, in the first place. This type of tense situation was not exactly their area of expertise.

Save for a subdued murmuring from the posse, a deathly still hush, filled the air, as Mal and Barrett approached each other. The two men glared at each other, the soft flickering, orange glow of torch light, reflecting off their contempt filled faces, for several long tense moments.

With cold steely eyes, Mal stated evenly...

... "I want what's mine."...

... "So do I."... Barrette contended coolly.

... "Walk away..._now_, Barrett, _maybe_ we'll let you go in peace."... Mal growled...

... "Brave talk, for a man shot a _innocent woman, _dead, just yesterday!"... Barrett shouted, more to the crowd than to Mal.

Complete silence fell over the Mob. Barrett, well pleased with the effect his short, impromptu speech, had on the townsfolk, decided to bring on the coupe de grace. he shouted back over his shoulder...

... "Billy!"...

Billy Peete emerged from the house, shoving grandma Miller ahead of him, out onto the porch, at the end of a rifle barrel. With a smirk, Barrett turned back to Mal and queried...

... "Planning to send her some company?"...

... "Was an _accident!_... plain and true."...Mal snapped back angrily. He looked down to the ground for a moment and muttered to himself morosely...

... "Wish to God it hadn't happened."...

Another wave of rumbling swept through the mob, as Durham turned to them and reignited their indignation, by shouting out...

... "But he ain't the one tryin' to steal someone's home!"...

... "Or threatenin' no poor ol' lady!"... Jayne barked out, while glaring at Barrett.

... "An' he ain't tore up none o' our crops, neither!"... Another voice yelled out, followed by shouts of affirmation from his fellows.

... "He ain't the one beat up no innocent little girl neither!"... Jayne added with a snarl.

... "Or extorted nothin'!"... still another incensed voice yelled out, over the other shouts of rage and indignation.

All sympathy was quickly turning against Barrett. He could sense that even some of his own boys were starting to lose their nerve. Some perhaps even starting to wonder about their allegiance, as many of them had balked at his treatment of grandma Miller, as well.

His men were well paid. He had always believed in the age old adage of "money talks, bullshit walks" and it generally held to be true. They had proven, in the past, to be quite loyal to his causes, whatever they might have been.

Mrs. Miller, however, had come from a very old and respected family, on Eris. She commanded a lot of respect and he was starting to wonder, if he had made a mistake, by bringing her into the ensuing conflict, as a "bargaining chip."

Motioning for Billy Peete to take her back inside, he decided to change his tactics and addressed the crowd...

... "If I may have your attention for a moment."... he started off, holding his hands up and gazing out and around to the mob...

... "I have no intention to bring harm upon poor old Mrs. Miller, but as I'm sure you all know, her well being is _my_ responsibility now. She _lives_ here. As long as she lives, this property is her's _as well _as mine. It is my _moral_ responsibility to defend it _and_ _her_ at all cost."...

Mal rolled his eyes, clearly getting a belly full of this guy's self-righteous melodramatics, as Barrett continued on...

... "And we _will_ defend it. If you folks persist in your irresponsible actions, you need to be asking yourselves something. What will happen to poor Mrs. Miller in the process? Might one of your stray bullets find her?"... He appealed, while glancing at Mal accusingly...

... "You folks have enough men and guns to run us out of here, if that's what you want, I won't deny that, but there's something else here you might consider."...

... "It _wont_ come without a price. A lot of you will go down with us and who might _that_ be?... maybe you, Lee-Chinn?"... He queried, while waving his rifle at an older man, who backed away nervously...

... "Or you, Hank Jensen?... How about you, Jed Roberts?...Which one of you _brave_ men will be the first to move against us?... be the first to fall?"... He paused for a moment to let his words "sink in" and watched in delight, as "the wind was taken out of the sails" of most of the men in the posse. Grumbling, many threw their torches down and turned to leave, while the rest started arguing amongst themselves. With a sneer, Barrett concluded with...

... "Ya, that's what I thought... And I don't mean to stay out here all night. Got some fixin' to do on our house. So why don't you all just do yourselves a big fat favor and go on home, before a lot of innocent people get hurt."...

Barrett waved the mob away dismissively, as he turned to go back inside. Randy, seeing that his posse was rapidly falling apart and abandoning him, turned and called out beseechingly...

... "Wait!, wait!... where do you all think you're going!...we got a job to do!... You all owe me!"...

When his pleading was met only by shaking heads, wave offs and mutterings, he turned back to Barrett and screamed out, his face livid with rage and his voice going completely falsetto...

... "One day you'll _pay _Barrett!... You'll _answer_ for what you done to my brother!"...

Barrett, his patience at an end, with the little twerp he deemed to be the root cause of his problems, wheeled around and shouted back...

... "And here's the _only_ answer, the likes of you is _ever _going to get!"... and he pulled out from his coat a small pistol, that emitted a high pitched humming sound, while a bright red beam of light shot forth.

Randy Durham lay dead, with a gaping charred hole in his chest; little flames dancing around the edges, on his shirt.

Chaos erupted as Barrett calmly walked down the stairs, firing the Lassiter at will, making wide sweeping arcs through the terrified mob, that was diving for cover, as brush, trees and patches of dried grass burst into flames, in the deadly pulsating beams wake. His men rallied to offer support fire, shooting blindly into the panicked crowd, as Mal, Jayne and Zoe scattered, to find cover that would be suitable, against the Lassiter's lethal bolts of amplified light.

A few of the townfolk were trying to offer assistance to Mal and his crew, but most were running and screaming, in all directions, trying to escape.

A ways away, up by the tree line, stood Haymer, his bodyguards in phalanx around him, calmly watching in amazement, the destruction being wrought by his stolen antique.

Mal made his way through the chaos, back to take cover, once again, behind the old combine, while Zoe found a low mud brick wall. With the terrified, confused townfolk scurrying about, however, neither could get a clear shot at the madman, totally drunk with power, that was wielding the Lassiter in reckless abandon, while screaming out and laughing manically...

... "Run! run! you worthless Laoshu shi, run!"...

Even if they _could _get a shot in, the farmhouse was directly behind Barrett, inside of which was Mrs. Miller... somewhere... and neither one wanted to risk a repetition, of the previous day's tragic events.

Jayne was the closest to Barrett and the front porch, off to the side and behind a pile of old metal drums, undetected but still not able to line up a shot. Suddenly he rose up and shouted out...

... "Mal!"...

While pointing at the porch.

Mal and Zoe peeked out from behind their cover, to see grandma Miller hobble out from the house onto the front porch, trying to escape. Her location now known, Mal opened up on the gunmen in the upstairs windows, while Zoe produced Miss Anastasia's old Skorpion SA Vz 61 and buzzed off all thirty six rounds, in a quick sweep of the upper story. Windows shattered, wood chips and debris exploded and flew through the air, as bodies tumbled down the veranda roof, to rain down around Barrett.

... "Ya, we like antiques too"... Mal smirked, as he bolted up and charged for the porch.

With Barrett's attention focused on Mal and Zoe's rapid approach, Jayne ran and vaulted up over the porch railing, toward Mrs. Miller, but Billy Peete burst from the front door, pistol in hand and fired back at him, while grabbing the old woman.

Jayne hit the deck just missing Billy's shot, as the later pulled Mrs. Miller back on inside. Barrett, startled by Jayne's presence, wheeled around to face him, just as Mal tackled him from behind.

As Zoe picked off the last two of Barrett's men, that hadn't fled, Jayne scrambled back to his feet and into the house, in pursuit of Peete and Mrs. Miller. Mal and Barrett rolled in the dirt, gouging, punching and scratching, as a couple of flashes of light and the sound of gunshots reverberated from inside the house. Zoe dashed off to investigate, but stopped short when one of the front windows shattered, with Peete flying through, his gun flying from his hand, as he toppled over the porch railing.

Jayne stepped through, the now missing window and looked down at Billy, laying in a heap, limp and bloody, tangled up in a bush. He might have still been alive but by the looks of him, after his trip through the window, that status wouldn't be all that long in duration, nor would he be going anywhere soon, if ever. Satisfied he was effectively out of the action, he went back inside and helped Mrs. Miller away, to a safer location.

With the Lassiter silenced, the townsfolk cautiously started returning, gathering around the final two contenders, ferociously going at it, still rolling around in the dirt.

They rolled over to where Peete's gun had landed and Barrett grabbed it. Mal wrested it from his grasp, rolled away and stood back up, totally out of breath. Barrett then stood up as well, with his hands raised, while the "posse" gathered around closer. The two men stared at each other for a moment with their faces lit up, by the backdrop of brush fires and burning trees. A carefree grin came over Barrett, as he spoke...

... "So you think you've done something here?"...

He shook his head slightly and continued on, with an insolent sneer...

... "This changes _nothing. _This isn't your home. It's _my _home, _my_ world. Soon as you're gone, you'll be forgotten and in week, month _at most, _I'll be on top again."...

The crowed murmured and edged closer, as a voice shouted out...

... "Finish it!"...

... "Kill him!"... another incensed voice yelled.

... "So you'd shoot yet _another _unarmed person? ...Just like that?... A day latter?"... Barrett questioned maliciously...

... "I'm gettin' mighty tired o' hearing that, from you."... Mal snarled...

He quickly tossed Peete's pistol to Barrett, that he caught out of reflex, as Mal drew his own and shot him straight in the face. Mal looked at the body, sprawled in the dirt and muttered to himself...

... "Ain't your home, either."...

Mal relaxed a bit, thinking that this whole ordeal was finally over, that is, until Zoe tapped him on the shoulder and motioned toward the woods.

... "Sir?"...She queried apprehensively.

... "Suoyou shan liàng de xīngxīng zài tiānshàng, what now?"... Mal sighed tiredly.

He gripped his holstered pistol. Zoe slapped a fresh clip in the Skorpion, in readiness, while Jayne, who had rejoined them with Mrs. Miller, after the shooting had abated, stepped protectively in front of the latter.

Durran Haymer, flanked by four of his bodyguards, was making his way toward him from the tree line. As he they came to a halt in front of them, Haymer called out...

... "Five thousand."...

... "What?"... Mal returned in puzzlement.

... "I'll give you five thousand for the _Lassiter."... _Haymer clarified, as if trying to explain something to a particularly obtuse child.

... "That ain't a horse's fart o' what it's worth, 'specially how it ain't busted no more."... Jayne curtly interjected.

... "It's a fair offer, for something that's not yours to sell in the first place and when you consider I could take it buy force, if I chose to do so."... Haymer calmly explained, while nodding to his four, armed Jayne sized, bodyguards at his side and waved his arm around toward the tree line, to his other four, armed with assault rifles.

Mal thought for a moment, then haggled on...

... "Ten"...

Haymer stared at the Lassiter shining in the dirt. He was about to make a counter offer, when he noticed the Skorpion slung under Zoe's arm and implored...

... "Excuse me Captain, but would it be too much to ask if I could perhaps have a closer look at that most interesting looking weapon, that the lady here is carrying?"...

Mal, Zoe and Jayne all looked at each other and back to Haymer suspiciously. Haymer chuckled slightly and assured them with...

... "Captain, if I meant you ill will at this juncture, you can be rest assured that you would not be standing here as we speak."...As he again nodded toward his men, strategically stationed with rifles, back up at the tree line.

Zoe looked back at Mal and he just gave her a slight nod. After a slight hesitation, she removed the clip and offered Haymer the weapon. He scrutinized it for a moment, then requested casually, while continuing his examination...

... "Could I perhaps see the ammunition?"...

Sensing Mal and Zoe's uneasiness at his request, he added, while glancing up from his inspection...

... "A single round is all I require, no need for alarm Captain."...

Zoe stripped a single round from the clip and handed it to him. Haymer produced a small looking glass, from under his lapel and after a close examination of the single round announced...

... "Ah yes, a Zastava Arms Skorpion vz. 61, re-chambered for Soviet 9mm. Makarov ammunition. Late Twentieth Century...in immaculate condition."... He added with an admiring grin.

... "A unique find indeed Captain, with original ammunition as well. There are only a few still in existence, in museums and none, until now, known to be in operational condition. May I ask how you came into possession of such a rare piece?"... he inquired, with mounting interest.

... "Let's just say it was a goin' away present, of sorts."... Mal responded with an exaggerated grin.

... "Oh, of course... more stolen property."... Haymer acknowledged, with a tired sigh...

... "But I would imagine that this would not be the _first_ time it changed hands, by unscrupulous means, in it's long history."... He allowed...

..."Such is generally the case, with these long lost items of antiquity. As you know Captain, I'm a collector and what's more, old Earth-That-Was weapons are a particular passion of mine. I could be prepared to make you an offer on it, if you so desire?"...

... "Well I don't know, it's a right handy little addition to our arsenal."... Mal countered, in a blatant attempt to "sweeten up the pot."... and added with a smirk, as he glanced over to Jayne...

... "An' I conjure there could be some sentimental attachment."...

Jayne grimaced sheepishly, at Mal's remark, but remained silent. Haymer handed the weapon back to Zoe and conceded coolly, with a shrug...

... "Very well Captain, as you wish."... then questioned calmly...

... "By the way, how much remaining ammunition do you have for it?"...

Mal glanced to Zoe, who responded...

... "Three full clips, sir... hundred and eight rounds."...

... "Well I recommend you use them wisely Captain."... Haymer interjected with a chuckle...

... "The 9mm. Makarov round has been out of production for several centuries"... He added...

... "But I suppose Steinworth and Whitney of Londinium could produce them for you, on special order... at the rate of ten credits per round, with a minimum order of a thousand rounds... That's two hundred and eighty credits for a two second burst. I pray that any further larcenies you plan on using it to commit, be of a highly profitable nature Captain."... Haymer concluded, with a triumphant grin.

... "God's balls Mal!, no _way_ we can afford that. I say just let this Chun dàn, got more money 'an brains _have_ the gorram thing, he wants it so bad. Might even make us some coin."... Jayne gruffly advised.

..."An' how do I know you're being all truthful like? How do I know you ain't just story tellin', to steal it from us like the Lassiter?"... Mal cross-examined Haymer...

..."I think he's tellin' the truth sir."... Zoe interjected...

... "I had River research it, soon after we got it. She came up with the same thing. Ain't no ammunition, no replacement parts on the market, that she could find. You might listen to his offer sir."...

... "The Lassiter, _sir, _is mine in the first place"... Haymer cut in impatiently...

... "I am not trying to _steal_ it from you. To the contrary; _you_ stole it from _me_ and I am in effect offering you, what I believe to be under the circumstances, a generous ransom for it's return. With the Skorpion, on the other hand, barring any concrete evidence to the contrary, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, that it's your's to sell and am prepared to make a fair offer."...

Mal thought for a moment, then inquired...

... "An' how fair might that be?"...

... "Well, unlike the Lassiter, it has no real historical significance"... Haymer started in...

... "But it is extremely rare and in excellent condition. A museum quality artifact... I can go perhaps forty thousand credits?... That's one hundred thousand Platinum Captain."...

... "Make it sixty thousand an' I'll throw in the Lassiter an' three clips of this here priceless, antiquified ammunition."... Mal bargained...

Haymer stared at the Lassiter and the Skorpion for a moment, pondering Mal's offer, then nodded his head, saying...

... "Done. The funds will be available at the Kingston bank terminal, in the morning... in untraceable Platinum, if you prefer."...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**The next day, late afternoon.**

**.**

Durran Haymer watched anxiously, as Shuttle #2 docked with Serenity. If all had gone according to plan, his stolen property would soon be restored to him and he would also be taking delivery of the newest addition to his vast collection of pre-exodus weaponry.

During his brief acquaintance with the captain of Serenity, however, he had come to notice that "going according to plan" and Malcolm Reynolds tended to be a contradiction of terms, more often than not.

At daybreak, Captain Reynolds, his First Mate, Security Chief and Ship's Engineer, had headed for Kingston to confirm payment and to perform another errand. The exact nature of that other "errand" had never been disclosed, but Reynolds had assured him that it was of a totally legitimate nature and should be of no concern.

For the interim, the Lassiter and the Skorpion were to remain safely locked away in the Companion's safe. That was little comfort to Haymer, however, after witnessing first hand the effectiveness of their so called state of the art security system, after a teenage girl, that didn't seem to have all her marbles in the first place, had managed to gain access to it, the previous day.

While he tried not to show it, Simon had been less than comfortable with the idea of Kaylee and Jayne going to town together, without him being there, to act as chaperone. While the reason for her little outing, with the big ape, was honorable enough, Jayne was still Jayne as far as he was concerned and that alone was cause for concern, especially in light of the big hit he seemed to be making with her folks. There was no alternative, however, as he had River to care for, as usual.

River's condition, much to everyone's relief, upon close examination in Serenity's infirmary, had proven to be much less severe than he had originally feared. Aside from a healthy concussion, her injuries were limited to a golf ball sized knot on her head. There had been no internal bleeding, fractured skull or any discernable symptoms of brain damage. He, Kaylee and Mal had taken turns sitting up with her, all thru the night, to keep her awake. By morning, Simon had deemed it safe to allow her to drift off to sleep, but he had still wanted to keep her under close observation. A trip to Kingston with the others, was therefore out of the question.

It was with much relief that Haymer finally noticed Mal emerge from the cargo bay, with the Lassiter's box under his arm and holding the Skorpion with the extra clips in his free hand.

In the background, the rest of the crew, minus Simon and River, were milling around with the Frye's, by the foot of the ramp. Mrs. Frye had set out a platter of sandwiches that Jayne and Wash had immediately descended upon, while Kaylee, sporting a huge pink ball gown that she had been showing off to everyone, went over to Jayne and handed him a package. After a brief argument and a vigorous shaking of his head, he thrust it back at her and wandered off with a couple of sandwiches.

... "Bank had the cash. Good as your word."... Mal called out as he approached, then apologized...

... "Sorry it took so long. Or other stop got a mite more involved than anticipated."... He explained, while glancing back up toward Kaylee.

... "Did you really think I would cheat you?"... Haymer mused, as Mal handed him his property.

..."Just a bit surprised, is all."... Mal admitted, matter of factly...

... "Why is that?"... Haymer remarked, absentmindedly, while examining his new artifacts.

... "Well, after what Saf... or rather Yolanda told me about you..."

Haymer, his curiosity piqued, slapped the gun box shut, handed it and the Skorpion to one of his bodyguards and gave Mal his full attention.

... "And what exactly did she say?"... he inquired, with mounting interest.

... "Said you were a sadistic stone cold killer, made bio-chemical weapons in the war. Destroyed entire worlds to loot and pillage. Said that was how you came upon the Lassiter and made all your money."...

... "Biological weapons?... Looting?...Oh _heavens_ no!"... Haymer gasped incredulously...

... "Actually, immediately _after_ the war I sat on a board of inquiry, investigating alleged cases of mistreatment of POW's and war crimes against civilians... But of course, I don't imagine you'd like me any better for what I _did_ do, _during _the war."... He admitted.

... "That was?"... Mal queried.

... "Computer systems. Specifically, a new fire control system for skiffs. Reduced reloading times by half and improved accuracy while moving. They say that it was partially due to my designs, that the Alliance won the war. Managed to get a patent on the new systems and _that's_ how I made my fortune."...

... "War's long gone now."... Mal mused, distantly.

After a brief uncomfortable hush, he changed the subject...

... "So why didn't you just take it?"...

... "Excuse me?"... Haymer queried. with a confused look.

... "The Lassiter... back at the Luhan place. You had the tactical advantage and the manpower. If you though it was rightfully yours, why didn't you just take it?"...

... "Well Captain, I don't mean to insult your skill, in the fine art of thievery, but I seriously doubt that you could have engineered the theft from my home, without Yolanda's help. While I don't find you innocent, I also am reluctant to believe that the theft was your idea and she most likely had enlisted you help... as a dupe. We both know how... _persuasive_...she can be."...

Mal just nodded in agreement as Haymer confirmed, with a chuckle...

... "Yes, I figured as much. Yolanda is... a remarkable woman...She didn't happen to give you her famous wedding catechism, did she?"...

... "On the night of their betrothal, the wife shall open to the man, as the furrow to the plough. And he shall work in her until she knocks him out with poison and steals his ship."... Mal recited.

... "She stole your ship?"... Haymer queried, with an amused grin.

... "Twice, in fact."... Mal admitted, sheepishly... "Did you find her... articulate?"...

Haymer glanced around then leaned forward with a devilish grin, stating in a hushed tone...

... "The things she could do with her tongue would shock a Companion."...

With visions of "Special Hell" flashing through his mind, Mal admitted, although with a note of regret...

... "I suppose I'm glad I never found out."...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Simon had not been at all happy with the way the visit to Eros had turned out. Aside from the tragic death of Mrs. Luhan and the assault on his sister, however, the events surrounding the auction, debacle as it was, had not surprised him in the least. Actually, in his estimation, it had gone surprisingly well, as none of the crew had gotten shot or stabbed.

Every since Jubal Early's attack, his relationship with Kaylee hadn't been the same. He attributed it to the little spat they had had, after River was found in the cargo bay with one of Jayne's guns and Kaylee had made some outlandish claim about how his sister had killed three men, in the blink of an eye, on a previous occasion, resulting in the crew fearing that she might be some psychotic, psychic assassin.

Often he had speculated that it might have been Jayne himself, that had conveniently left one of his guns where she would be sure to find it; to set her up, in hopes that the captain might reconsider allowing her to stay onboard. He had long abandoned that theory though, as he was certain that Jayne lacked the necessary brain power, to devise such a scheme.

He mused on the apparent irony of it, as earlier that very evening, he had felt as if he and Kaylee were as close and relaxed with each other as they had ever been, before and certainly after.

The stopover here on her home world, he had hoped, would be a golden opportunity to set things straight and get their relationship back on track.

There had been a girl back in his college days, that he had been sweet on and true to his form, had been getting nowhere with. A friend of his had advised him, at the time, that getting in good with a girls father could in many cases be an instrumental, to gaining their respect as well.

He had of course failed miserably, with her folks and she had ended up getting married to one of his worst enemies, that her father idolized.

As a result of Jayne Cobb's irresponsible, ego inflated meddling, Kaylee had her favorite dress, probably the nicest thing she had ever owned, totally destroyed. That, not to mention the trauma she had endured, in Niska's torture chamber, had totally broken her heart.

When Jayne had offered to take her along to Kingston, to buy her a new dress, in recompense for his previous actions, he had wondered if their resident Cro-Magnon might finally be thinking about joining the human race. That thought was quickly dismissed, however, when he realized that Jayne Cobb had never spent so much as a copper, on anyone but himself, unless he thought it might benefit him in the end. That along with the way he had been "sucking up" to the Frye's, who had subsequently been totally taken in by him, made him wonder if history wasn't repeating it's self.

Although he severely censured the thoughts, whenever they came up, he couldn't help but to think, at times, that River was a root cause for his currant situation and his failing relationship with Kaylee.

However, when he had found her, beaten and unconscious in the workshop and as he, along with the captain and Kaylee, maintained an all night vigil to keep her from slipping into a coma, a strange thought came over him, that was both comforting and unsettling.

While he had been worried sick about her, he actually felt solace in her serious condition. It had given him an excuse to withdraw from the uncomfortable social situation, that he was so ill equipped to deal with. He could lose himself in the security of his infirmary and forget his social failings.

At daybreak, when he thought she was out of immediate danger and no longer required constant monitoring, he moved her back to her room, to get the sleep she so sorely needed, another disturbing though hit him.

He would always do whatever was required to attempt to help her and restore the sister, that he had been so close to in his childhood. To replace what ever it was that the Alliance had substituted, for that delightful little girl he had once known. There was never a doubt in his mind on that, no matter _how_ much of a burden she might become.

What bothered him was what would happen if she ever _did _fully recover?... or if she ever even got to the point where she didn't _need_ his constant looking after?...if she _could_ make it on her own?... what would _he _do?

It was becoming obvious that he would never be able to cultivate any real personal life of his own, especially out here on the Rim and that caring for River is all he ever really had. Even before the Academy, she had been quite outspoken, stubborn and unconventional with her world view. It was more than once, that she got herself in trouble, with her peers and he had to defend her,...physically, more often than not.

In school, much to the horror and indignation of her teachers and other students, she had, on more than one occasion, openly questioned the right of the Alliance to impose their will upon the independents.

His entire life had revolved around studying to become a doctor, indoctrinating himself with the proper mannerisms that go along with _being_ a successful, respected doctor and looking after his brilliant albeit rebellious and politically incorrect sister.

Out here, with his medical career replaced by a position of being a tramp freighter's medic, working basically for room and board with a few incidentals, River's constant care was all he had left of his former life. He needed her as much as and possibly more than she needed him. She was his security.

His mother had been right one time, when she had claimed that _he_ was the one lost without her, instead of the other way around.

Life aboard a ship and running around the Rim and Border Worlds, on the ass end of nowhere, he doubted he would ever fully get use to. He would always yearn for his old life, that he could never return to. River, on the other hand, even if she fully recovered, he was certain, would choose this new life without hesitation and never once look back.

Simon was not a psychologist, but to obtain a medical degree, a basic knowledge of it had been required. From what little he knew on the subject, he was starting to wonder, if deep down in his subconscious he might not actually _want_ to see River get better. Perhaps his subconscious could influence his conscious thinking to the point that it could deter his efforts to help her, so she would always be dependent on him, so he could maintain that last hold on the life that he missed.

As he made an end to his musings, he realized that he had just finished sterilizing every piece of equipment in the infirmary, mechanically, for the third time and it had been hours since he had checked in on River.

He made his way to her room and tapped on the door, calling out quietly...

... "Mei-mei?... you awake?"...

There was no answer, so he eased it open and saw that she was awake, sitting on her bed in an old baggy pair of "Oscar the Octopus" flannel pajamas, that Kaylee had given her. She had her little swan family and was methodically unfolding them and pressing the paper as flat as possible, on a book beside her. He stepped over to her and asked with a puzzled look...

... "What are you doing?"...

... "Unfixing them. Not supposed to fix things. Ruins them."... She replied, with a hint of regret.

... "River, I don't think that's what the captain was talking about"... He replied, patronizingly.

She looked up to him and queried with a worried look...

... "If you fix me, will that ruin me, too?"...

He looked down at her and noticed the loneliness in her eyes and realized, that since he had rescued her from the Academy, he had been treating her more like his personal project than his sister. Not all that much different than the way they had looked at her probably. A patient. A subject. Something that needed to be fixed. He had somehow forgot that she had been his best friend, that they use to actually enjoy each others company.

He sat down beside her and gave her a hug while assuring...

... "No, mei-mei, no."...

He rocked her in his arms for a moment they broke away and suggested...

... "Why don't we just spend the day together, like we use to. Make some more swans, Maybe you could teach me how?...would you like that?"...

..."_Yes_, that would be fun."... she replied flatly, then got up and started toward her dresser, while stipulating...

... "But first I need to fix Jayne's grenades"...

Simon's eyes flew wide open, as he choked, then exclaimed in a panic...

... "Grenades!...how did you..."

River threw herself back down on the bed, while giggling uncontrollably and pointing at her brother, singing out teasingly, in a sing song voice...

... "She got you!... she got you!...again!... never learn"...

Simon let out a sigh of relief and shook his head, while staring adoringly at his sister, laughing at him, just like she had so many times when they when they were kids, after she pulled one of her pranks on him, that he always fell for.

Some things never changed. No matter what the Academy may have done to her, she was still his sister and at times, no different than she ever had been.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

As Haymer's ship lifted off, Mal headed toward Mister Frye, who drew away from Book and the remainder of the Luhan clan to meet him. On the way he passed Jayne, who was headed for Serenity and clapped him on the shoulder...

... "Mighty straight shootin' last night...Thanks."...

... "Well,...you're my Captain."... Jayne replied with a shrug, like it was "no big deal."

... "An' that was right nice what ya done for li'l Kaylee today... 'preciate it"... Mal added, while glancing over to Kaylee, who was still showing off her new pink dress to her mother.

... "It-was-the-right-thing-to-do."... Jayne stiffly recited, almost as if reading it off a cue card.

Mal just gave him a nod, with a his best "you're out of the doghouse now" look, slapped him on the back and continued on to meet Mr. Frey.

He pulled out a sack of coins out from under his coat and tossed it to Mr. Frye, saying...

... "For the work you done to our ship... An' a little extra. For your hospitality and troubles."...

... "Captain, you don't have to..." Frye started in.

... "Ain't but a hair's breadth o' what I really owe you"..… Mal insisted while glancing over to Kaylee, fully restored to her cheery self.

He pulled another pouch out and offered it to Frye, explaining...

... "This here's for the Luhans. For after I'm gone. Ain't got near enough to pay for what I took, but…" Mal trailed off with a lump in his throat.

... "Of course."... Frye replied understandingly, as he accepted the pouch.

The two men stood in contemplative silence for a moment, then Frye, with wet eyes, proposed...

... "You just look after my li'l Lee-lee real good like an' I'll look to them for you...Fair trade?"...

Mal nodded his head and voiced quietly...

... "Like she was my own"... as Kaylee made her way down to them.

... "Sure you won't stay for the funeral?...'spect folks might like to hear that preacher o' your's say a few words."... Frye offered.

... "Na, got us a passenger needs to see New Melbourne any day."... Mal respectfully declined, then added solemnly, while glancing over to the Luhans...

... "Probably better this a-way."...

Mal offered Mister Frye a farewell nod, then walked away, toward the Luhans. Kaylee looked guiltily at her father for a moment, then started in nervously...

... "So... You probably figured out, Serenity... she ain't just no ordinary transport ship"...

... "No, she ain't"... He agreed.

... "Well it ain't like I was lyin' or nothin', Poppa, but I 'spect I weren't bein' all truthful neither. Truth is, she's like...well."... She faltered nervously, as her father quickly supplied, with an understanding smile...

..."Truth is she's your home, ain't she"...

Kaylee looked back with a look of suprized relief, then threw herself into her fathers arms, or as best she could, given the dress she was wearing. For that moment, Kaylee was just a little girl again, clinging to her daddy. Her eyes glistened as she closed them, digging her face into his shoulder.

... "That she is."... She murmured softly, knowing that no further explanation was necessary, or even expected.

Kaylee ended the embrace and took a step back, drying her eyes. Even as the tears disappeared, she was smiling.

... "You're _sure _you're all right, Lee-lee?"... He asked, with a hint of concern.

... "Shinier'n I been. 'Spect it's the home cooking. Mom susses out what we eat most times, she ain't _never_ gonna let me go back."... Kaylee admitted with a chuckle.

The two of them gazed off to serenity for a moment, then Mr. Frye admitted...

... "Ya, I remember my own protein-eating days, I do... An' I reckon I shouldn't worry none 'bout the gunshot wounds, considerin' how excitin' the past two days have been."...

He paused for a moment and added, in a conspiratorial fatherly tone...

... "Sides, you got yourself that nice young man to look after you."...

Kaylee just smiled brightly, as he continued on...

... "An' bring him back to visit too, sometime. I know the missus would love to cook for him again. Ain't nobody never complimented her cooking like that."...

A confused look came over Kaylee as her father reassured her...

... "He's a mite bit rough 'round the edges, sure, but I 'spect he'll clean up nice."...

... "You mean Jayne?"... Kaylee exclaimed, in astonishment.

... "Well, isn't he?"... Mr. Frye queried, in bewilderment.

... "Oh no Poppa, if it's anyone it's Simon"... Kaylee clarified, but added...

... "Jayne's a good friend an' he looks out for me too...they all do, but Simon's the one"... She concluded adamantly.

Mister Frye looked vaguely embarrassed, but recovered quickly and admitted, somewhat reserved...

... "Well… I 'spect he's Ok. Boy _does _seem to have a fair amount o' spine and he's a bright lad...long as ya keep him away from the wrenches."...

He paused and rubbed his jaw in contemplation, as if reconsidering, then continued...

... "Doctor, huh?... Reckon the Neighbors be right impressed, we ever get us a doctor in the family."...

... "Poppa!"... Kaylee exclaimed self-consciously, as her father pulled her back into a hug, saying...

... "I'm sure he's a fine young man, wish you two the best"...

As Mal approached the Luhans, Grandma Miller offered a cordial nod, but nothing more. With a lump in his throat, he wondered how a person makes recompense to an old woman, who's only daughter's life you had snuffed out...long before her time, accident or not. The answer was painfully obvious...you don't. He girded himself up, as best he could and spoke his piece...

... "You folks can go back to your home now. Barrett's gone."...

... "I hear tell his second cousin, Yvonne Simoneaux, over in Kingston will be takin' over the Barrett estate. Had us a little chat today an' said she would like to offer you the new ranch house, in trade for the old Barrett homestead, plus compensation for all the unpleasantness Mike Jr. may have caused you. Said she ain't gonna push it. She'll let you decide an' the land wars are over, irregardless"...

... "Thank you for seeing to that, sir."... Miller replied politely and added...

... "Yvonne's old school Barrett, good hard workin' folks, the likes of Mike Sr. We'll be fine now...I recall back when Mike Jr. was a youngster, way back 'afore the war. Was a good boy back then... cryin' shame it had to come to this."...

... "It truly is ma'am... all of it"... Mal concurred.

Mal felt a tugging on his pant leg and looked down to Jonah, who asked excitedly...

... "You killed him?... Mr. Barrett!"...

Mal squatted down by the boy, so they were eye to eye and just nodded solemnly.

... "Well I wish I could'a killed him!"... Jonah responded, with an exuberant smile.

Mal looked back at him for a moment, shook his head sadly and stated...

... "No, you don't, son."...

He stood back up, patted the boy on the shoulder, and slowly walked toward Serenity, muttering one more time...

... "You truly don't"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

With one arm around Mrs. Frye's waist and the other hand on Jonah's shoulder, Mr. Frye stood on his front porch, with Grandma Miller sitting in a rocking chair, next to her grandson.

The four of them watched, as Serenity lifted off, in Murphy's last light. She rose from the ground in a whine of turbines and whirling clouds of dust, hovered for a moment, then gradually moved off to the north, as she smoothly accelerated up into the ever darkening sky. Hera had not yet risen and the bright blue glow of Serenity's twin thrusters were still the brightest spots, in the early evening sky.

The whine of her engines gradually faded out, to blend with the sound of a light evening breeze, rustling through the dry stalks of corn. The twin glowing blue dots merged into one, to the sound of crickets chirping in the brush. They watched till the single blue spot diminished and was eclipsed, by the bright evening star of Bullet, Hera's distant minor moon, burning bright in the dark starry void.

.

.


	11. Perfect Sunset 1

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **Certain plot elements in the folloing episode required some "tweaking" in the "Complete and Official Map of the Verse," which I consider "canon." The changes are minor and will not run afoul of anything you might have seen from the series or movie. This note gets a little longish and it's not necessary to read it all, to understand the story, but it will enhance your understanding if you do and it explains the changes and why I decided to make them...

There are two basic types of planets; "terrestrial" (Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars) and "gas giants" (Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune). The basic difference is, for those who might not know, is that a terrestrial planet has an actual hard rocky surface that you could land on, while a gas giant does not. Instead of a "rock in space," they're mostly a ball of gas in space, with gasses existing in not only a gaseous state, but also compressed into a liquid and solid state by internal pressures.

One way to think of them is a star, that is lacking in sufficient mass and internal pressure to achieve "Stellar Ignition," in other words a "failed star." There is, however, a theory that Neptune has a hard "icy surface," deep under it's thick cloud layer, but there are other factors that would make a landing on it near next to impossible.

"The Official and Complete Map of the Verse," is my holy grail for the layout for my stories, however, I have been compelled to make a few minor changes, to what I consider the "Canon" Firefly Verse. These changes are minor and will not contradict in anyway what was seen on any of the original Firefly episodes or the BDM. These changes will only concern the seven "gas giants" of the Firefly verse, which were never mentioned in the series or movie, Dragon's Egg, Fury, Djinn's Bane, Zeus, Heaven, Daedalus and most importantly, **Elphame**, around which this episode will take place.

The first change is size.

Gas giants are, by their very nature and as the name implies, huge, in comparison to terrestrial planets. Jupiter (the largest) is about 11x Earth in diameter and 1300x earth in volume. Neptune (the smallest) is still about 4x earth in diameter and 57x in volume.

The smallest gas giant (Zeus), in the Firefly verse, is actually slightly smaller than the largest terrestrial planet (Londinium). This is not realistic, or in accordance with the basic nature of a gas giant. I therefore decided to increase the size of all gas giants in the Firefly verse, by a factor of four. This puts Zeus at about 7.2xEarth in diameter (about midway between Uranus and Saturn). Fury (the largest) will come out to about 20xEarth (a little less than twice the size of Jupiter) and **Elphame **to about 10xEarth (slightly smaller than Jupiter).

The second change is planetary ring systems.

None of the gas giants in the Firefly Verse have rings, but all of them in our present Solar System do. While the rings of Saturn are the most well known and the only ones that can be easily observed, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune have them as well. They may not be as intense as Saturn's rings, but they're there, none the less.

So, as this is also a basic trait, I have added rings to the Firefly gas giants as well. Like Saturn, **Elphame's **will be the most intense. Also, it's interesting to note, that the terrestrial planets of New Canaan and Beylix are shown on the Official Map of the Verse, to have visible rings as well, which of course I will not change.

The third change is the number of moons they possess.

Gas giants tend to have multitudes of moons. My reasoning on this is because most gas giants are basically, as I noted earlier, "a failed star" that never started burning and are like a miniature solar system, with their moons being their planets. They generally have major and minor moons. The major moons are the largest and most well known. For an example; the list below is our present day gas giants and their moons...

Jupiter:

Ganymede, Callisto, Io and Europa...Jupiter also has 60 additional, formally named, minor moons.

Saturn:

Titan, Rhea, Iapetus, Dione, Tethys, Enceladus, Mimas, Hyperion and Phoebe... Saturn also has 53 minor moons, with formal names and at least 9 more that have never been officially named.

Uranus:

Titania, Oberon, Ariel, Umbriel and Miranda...Uranus also has 22 additional, formally named, minor moons.

Neptune:

Triton... Neptune also has 12 additional, formally named, minor moons.

Next, the Firefly gas giants with their listed (major)moons. We will assume that they also have many unlisted minor moons, especially **Elphame**, as the plot depends on it.

**The Georgia System **

Elphame:

Summerhome, Ithendra, Fiddler's Green and Sweethome... Elphame also has at least 32 additional minor moons that have never been officially named.

Daedalus:

Arvad's Helm, Notterdam, Rea and Box... Daedalus may also have minor moons.

**Kalidasa system:**

Heaven:

Urvasi, Tilottama, Rambha and Menaka... Heaven may also have minor moons.

Zeus:

Victoria, De Lynn, Sophie, Gayle, Betty and Isabel...Heaven may also have minor moons.

(Note: The moon Betty is uninhabitable, a "Black Rock.")

Djinn's Bane:

Sin, Tal'lab, Hilal, Hubal, Wadd and Illat... Djinn's Bane may also have minor moons.

**Blue Sun system:**

Fury:

Coldstone, Seventh Circle and Blackwood... It is highly probable that Fury, due to it's immense size (The largest known planetary body in the "new verse") may also have many other minor moons.

(Note: The moon "Seventh Circle" is uninhabitable, a "Black Rock")

Dragon's Egg:

Yudhishtira, Sahadeva, Bhima, Glynis and Nakula... Dragon's Egg may also have minor moons.

Next will be a hypothetical journey to attempt to land a space ship on a gas giant, using Saturn as an example...

We would enter the atmosphere of free gasses, 96% hydrogen, 3% helium, with traces of methane, ammonia and hydrogen deuteride, with wind speeds approaching almost twice the speed of sound.

The gasses would become denser and hotter, as we went deeper into the atmosphere. After we descended about 23,000 miles inward, the pressure would gradually increase to about 3,500,000 psi, at which time the hydrogen gasses would start to compress into what's called "Metallic Liquid Hydrogen." It would not be like splashing into a liquid hydrogen ocean. It would be a smooth gradual transition from a gaseous state to a liquid, with no clearly defined boundary, between the two regions.

After descending about another 14,000 miles through the "liquid region," we would reach the "core region." The core would consist of densely compacted heavier elements (nickel, iron, silica, etc.) and be slightly larger than the Earth (about 15,000 miles across), but with anywhere from 9 to 22x the mass.

One might think that you could, theoretically, land on this core, but like the transition from the gaseous to the liquid regions, the transition here would be the same. You would descend deeper and deeper, in a liquid that was getting denser and denser, until you found yourself bogged down and encased in solid matter.

Even if there were a well defined solid surface to land on, you must remember that the outside pressure, 14,000 miles above, was 3,500,000 psi. Now that you are much deeper, it would undoubtedly be on an astronomical level, that you couldn't even possibly imagine, not to mention that the temperature would be over 21,000 F.

I doubt very seriously that even in the 26th century, there would be technology available, to build a spacecraft that could even come close to withstanding that kind of pressure and temperatures.

An expedition and landing on one of these type of planets is simply not going to happen, manned or robotic.

**A/N 3...** Sorry for the delay, but I've been quite busy with getting my supplemental story (Recompense) out, along with other things in life that "popped up." I also apologize for the shortness of this first chapter of the new episode, but as I've been rather tardy on getting it going and it seemed a good place to make break, I decided to post it as is.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Perfect Sunset (part one)**

.

Yellowish hued rays of light from the distant "Yellow Dragon" stretched out across the vast empty vacuum of space, to sharply refract through the vast gossamer like rings, circling tens of thousands of miles above the angry behemoth of Elphame. Voluminous enough to swallow up the entire, relatively minuscule, worlds of Osiris, Londinium, Sihnon and every other known terrestrial planet and moon in the 'verse, twelve times over, in it's thick tumultuous swirling mass of hydrogen, helium and methane gases and supersonic winds, it orbited boldly through the Georgia system's "Dead Zone," between the bleak lifeless worlds of Prophet and Di-Yu.

Just to the inside of the ethereal looking innermost ring, in reality a river-like torrent of ice and rocky debris, trapped for eternity in the immense gravitational well of the looming gas giant far below, the "Carousel," though like an insignificant speck of dust, floated defiantly in orbit, high above Elphame's maelstrom of noxious gasses.

Built during the war, as a fuel and supply station for the staging areas of Summer Home, Fiddler's Green, Ithendra and Sweet Home, Elphame's five major moons, flung far beyond and around the immense glistening ring system, like little shining pearls and thin silvery crescents, against the star-studded blackness of deep space, it had long since been auctioned off, as war surplus.

It's position just to the inside of the innermost ring, an un-navigable obstacle course of rock fragments and jagged chunks of water, methane and ammonia ice, some the size of a large troop transport and just out of reach of Elphame's dangerous, inescapable gravitational pull, put it in an ideal defensive position. Precise navigation along a few narrow vectors were required to reach it safely, without being dashed to bits in the planetary ring system or caught in the immense gravitational well on the opposite side, to be helplessly pulled down and crushed into oblivion, by atmospheric pressures and thick swirling clouds of poisonous gasses.

The Carousel's present owners, a cabal of various underworld entrepreneurs, found this strategic position advantageous to there interests as well. Large well organized Alliance raids were as difficult to them as Independent assaults had been during the war and most of the cliental that frequented the facility, naturally, had a strong desire to avoid any Alliance entanglements.

There had never been so much as an attempt to conceal it's existence and the nature of it's use. With an occasional "pay off," to high ranking corrupt Alliance officials, combined with the difficulty of mounting a full scale raid, it operated boldly and with almost total impunity. Only when some overly ambitions politician, wanting to perhaps ensure re-election or gain an appointment to Parliament, through a public show of his "get tough on crime and corruption" stance, was there any concern about the interruption of it's operation.

The Carousel it's self, was a large, rather run-down looking, slowly revolving space station, resembling three gigantic wagon wheels, stacked on top of one another. The "spokes" lead to a gigantic central hub, at one end, where merchants, of dubious integrity, rented stalls from the stations owners, (ten percent of their take) from which to peddle their ill-gotten wares and a docking airlock at the other. The airlocks could accommodate up to four dozen ships from small to mid-sized (about three times the size of Serenity) and larger transports, such as slave dungeon ships, could also be tethered and serviced, by long collapsible boarding tunnels, to load or unload their cargos of human flesh.

Inside the massive hub, nearly the size of two soccer fields, a chaotic black market swap meet was in progress. Anything could be had for the right price. Illegal arms, vehicles of all sorts, livestock, slaves and even imprinted Alliance goods were being openly bought, sold and auctioned by the unruly crowd. Security was entirely absent, save a few lookouts stationed in a few observation towers, along the outer rim of the station, scanning the approach vectors for suspicious looking ships. Most however, were asleep and/or drunk, in total complacence.

There were bargains to be had, for those wanting to save a copper or two, but you bought sold and even entered, totally at your own risk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Malcolm Reynolds and Inara Sera were strolling through the crowd, looking for someone.

A customer and a merchant had been "discussing" the possibilities of a refund, for a product the former had obviously not been satisfied with. As one of the combatants, with a rather large knife in his hand, came flying his way, Mal casually deflected him aside while craning his neck around, searching through the intractable assemblage.

Inara, clutching onto his arm tightly, as they moved on, glanced back to the merchant and his former customer, rolling around on the floor together, with a small gathering cheering them on and sardonically commented ...

... "Charming place Captain; I must say, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time."...

Mal, undaunted, while glancing around through the thick haze of cigarette and cigar smoke, with his hand up to his brow, queried insouciantly...

... "You see him?"...

... "In _this_ crowd? Jayne doesn't exactly stand out."... she replied with an amused chuckle.

... "Fightin' cocks! Getcher fightin' cocks right here!"... A nearby barker cried out, while holding up two wildly flapping fouls by their feet. Another minor disturbance broke out and a man stumbled back into a pile of cages, releasing several roosters. As the feathered fugitives went flapping and cackling in all directions through the crowd, one stopped in front of Mal and Inara, cocking it's head and eyeing them.

... "Want one? Could get it for you as a goin' away present."... Mal inquired, with an exaggerated smile.

... "Which reminds me."... he went on, with a serious look returning to his face, as he crossed his arms...

... "When exactaly _are_ you going away? Yesterday 'fore we left Eris you was all fired up on gettin' to New Melbourne. Now, all sudden like, seems like you've lost that overpowerin' desire to gut sturgeon an' sayin' it can wait."...

Inara let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes, as they resumed their search and replied tiredly...

... "As I _told_ you, Captain, I _thought_ they would have a place for me on New Melbourne. I've spoken to the Guild Council and they advised me to reconsider. They _assured_ me they'll send me a wave as soon as..."

... "Well you just let me know when you want off."... He sharply interposed, then softened slightly and assured...

... "Got a place on Serenity til then 'course, but I wish you'd tell the crew."...

... "I'll tell them when..."

... "When the time is right. Yeah, yeah, I know."... Mal curtly cut her off, his surliness returning and added tersely... You don't tell 'em soon, I will.

... "Mal, I'd appreciate if you'd allow..." She started in imploringly. Mal's com link beeped; ignoring Inara he held it up to his ear. It was Zoe.

... "Sir, I ain't sure if it's important, but thought you should know. There's been a little incident with River."... She stated.

An apprehensive look came over him, as he queried...

... "What happened?... What's she doin' now?"...

... "Well Simon's got her sedated now sir an' has her restin' in her room, but I ain't sure what it was all about. She was in the dinning area an' started goin' on hysterically about ..."

She paused for a moment and continued on questioningly...

... "A ridin' hood?... Somethin' about her grandmother's teeth?... and was insistin' I call all of you back to the ship. We tried talkin' to her, to calm her down for awhile, but she suddenly started throwin' things around an' ran to Jayne's bunk. She got it open but we stopped her, 'fore she could go in."... She paused for a moment, while Mal listened intently, took a breath and surmised...

... "I think she was tryin' to get a gun sir. She wasn't makin' no sense, but I can't think of why else she'd go in there an' we _know_ how she seems to have an attraction for his weapons."...

Inara watched as a grim worried look came over Mal. He just nodded his head solemnly a few times and thanked Zoe for informing him about something; said "he'd try to talk to her when they got back," closed the link and started on absently through the crowd. After a few moments of apprehensive silence she inquired, with a concerned look...

... "Something wrong... on Serenity?"...

... "Huh?... Oh no. River just had another little fanciful episode is all, made a mess in the galley. Doc's takin' care o' her. Thinks it's just a side effect of that bump on the head. She'll be fine."... Mal assured, unconvincingly.

... "Oh _my, _that's _such_ a shame; and she's been doing _so_ well, for the last three weeks. I do hope she..."

Inara trailed off, as she noticed Mal had lingered a few steps behind and was glaring, murderously, at a slave auction, where a large, forlorn looking man stood chained next to the auctioneer, who was shouting...

... "Weak mind but good teeth and a strong back!...

Inara went back and touched his arm gently, indicating they should move on. Mal nodded quietly in compliance, but gave a backward scowl over his shoulder, his jaw tight with anger.

... "Mal! Malcolm Reynolds! Captain!"...

Mal turned quickly around, his hand dropping to the butt of his revolver, to discern the author of the yell. Kenny Papadakos, a handsome man in his early forties, of Mediterranean complexion and dressed in expensive looking clothing, rushed over...

... "_Thought_ I saw your bird on my way in!"... he exclaimed while clasping hands with Mal.

... "Kenny!... Great to see ya."... Mal replied as he vigorously shook his hand, glanced around a bit and inquired...

... "Ain't seen Jayne about, have ya?"...

... "_Jayne! ... _That big Hùn zhàng still runnin' with you? Figured he'd have crossed you and wound up in a shallow grave by now."... Kenny went on, in amazement.

... "Ya, a time or _two_."... Mal admitted with a sigh, then appended...

... "But I believe we got us an understandin' now, he's commin' along ok."...

... "Well I never would'a believed it."... Kenny stated, in wonderment.

... "Well bein' all truthsome like, can't say I'd disagree on _that_."... Mal concurred, with a slight chuckle.

Their attention was temporally diverted by the sound of a vendors booth collapsing and breakable merchandise smashing to the floor, punctuated with loud outbursts of cursing and obscenities, concerning someone's parentage. Another "bargaining session" had escalated into a full scale donnybrook, about four booths away. After assuring themselves that it was just another "friendly disagreement between folk," the two men resumed their conversation, with Kenny leading out...

... "Hey, I heard tell of a rumor you got a preacher,...you use for a distraction?"... Kenny queried and added with a grin...

..."Folks're callin' your crew the _Altar Boys_. That ain't true, is it?"...

An uncomfortable look came over Mal, as he deflected the question...

... "_So_... looks like you done okay for _yourself_."...

As Inara demurely stood by, clearly waiting to be introduced, Kenny went on about his new employer...

... "Yep, leaving _Badger_ an' hookin' up with the Rample Brothers… One o' the best decisions I _ever _made."... He affirmed with conviction. Squinting at Mal, suspiciously, he inquired...

... "_You're_ not still with his highness, are you?"...

Mal shook his head slightly and replied...

... "Did a few jobs for Bernoulli, but we're runnin' mostly independent these days."...

They stepped aside briefly to make way for a merchant, passing through on a beat up looking ground mule, loaded down with boxes clearly marked as Alliance goods, then Kenny offered...

... "You want, I can put in a good word for you with Fanty and Mingo."...

... "Well, I _have_ heard some good things 'bout them two. Also heard they're a mite bit ….. _unusual_."... Mal replied.

... "Better'n Badger, anyway."... Kenny acknowledged casually, with a shrug and continued...

... "They may go on too much, but they don't make you bow and scrape like _that_ little weasel, demandin' respect."...

... "Acts like he's the gorram king of Londinium."... He added with rancor.

... "The queen, more like."... Mal commented derisively.

After a brief joint chuckle, over Mal's comment, Mal added...

... "Want that kind o' trouble, I'd just get me a whor..."

He abruptly cut himself off, realizing Inara was standing there, glaring at him with her arms crossed. Remembering his manners he introduced them...

... "Oh, ya... Kenny, this is Inara. Inara, Kenny."...

Kenny executed a bow, that while fully intended to be respectful, was quite awkward, to the point of almost being comical.

... "Very nice to meet you."... Inara responded graciously, although trying to hold back a slight laugh...

... "So I take it you and Mal are old friends?"... She inquired politely.

... "Used to run together a lot when we worked for Badger, ma'am."... Kenny replied, then turned to Mal and queried in a slightly hushed voice...

... "So, Zoe cut Wash loose yet?"...

... "Smile, everyone!"... Kaylee's voice chirped in from behind. As they turned to face her, she took a capture of their awestruck faces, while sitting behind the wheel of a brand new hover mule, with Jayne ridding "shotgun."

Kaylee hopped off and ran over to Inara and showed her the capture she had just taken, while the two men strolled over in awe, to the new, brightly yellow painted mule. Kenny whistled, while Mal glanced it over in awe. Jayne remained seated, with his feet propped up on the front wind deflector, gnawing on what appeared to be a turkey leg and extolled, between bites...

... "Cunning, ain't it."...

Mal continued around the new mule, looking it over in total wonderment. Finally he stopped and faced Kaylee, with an astounded look and commented brusquely…..

…. "Kaylee, I seem to recall me sayin' you could get a few parts that we _need. _Didn't say nothin' 'bout..."

... "Oh I _did_, Cap'n!"... She interposed brightly, while motioning to a huge pile of crates, strapped on and completely covering the rear of the mule...

... "Got new grav boots, compressor coils, buffer panels..."

... "Buffer panels!"... Mal exclaimed, in total shock, his voice nearly going falsetto...

... "You just _put_ new buffer panels on!...said they was _fine!"..._

... "I said they'd _work_, Cap'n an' they _ain't_ new... Never _said_ they was fine. Be _lucky _they last a few weeks"... Kaylee pointed out with a heavy sigh...

... "But these here are all brand _new!... _straight from the factory Cap'n!... just like the mule; it's only got two hours on it from the factory test run...checked it out myself."... She explained happily...

... "Speakin' o' which, who said we needed a new _mule!"... _Mal fired back.

... "You did"... Kaylee and Jayne both echoed.

... "You're always sayin' how much you hate usin' the shuttle, 'count o' how much fuel it uses an' how the little ground mule only takes but one person an' don't haul nothin"... Kaylee pointed out.

... "Ya Mal, even got us a discount"... Jayne offered.

... "On account of your intimidating manner?"... Mal queried.

... "Nah. Seller heard we's the crew done in Niska. Seems Niska bein' dead's been good business for more'n a few."... Jayne explained.

... "_Adelai_ Niska?"... Kenny queried, in astonishment.

... "Word's spreadin' this quick?"... Mal wondered, talking over Kenny.

... "Sure."... Jayne blustered, then added with a shrug...

... "Well that an' I told 'em."...

... "Oh ya, here; we even got change left over."...

Jayne tossed Mal a very limp, very empty, looking sack. He peeked inside and after his face went nearly white, his head snapped back up, as he shot a couple of quick accusatory glances at both Jayne and Kaylee. Fixing his stare on Kaylee, as she cringed slightly, he exploded, with his voice cracking...

... "Hundred gorram platinum!... what happened to the _rest!..._ there was fifty _thousand_ in here!...what about our emergency fund!"...

... "Well Cap'n"... Kaylee started in timidly, holding her hands out in front of her...

... "New parts an' stuff ain't _cheap_... ya know?... an' it woulda cost _twice_ as much at a dealer. I mean we ain't like were _broke_ or nothin' ... are we?"...

... "Oh _honestly_ Mal."... Inara started in tiredly...

... "You still have twenty thousand platinum on the ship and thirty thousand credits in the bank. Two weeks ago we didn't even _have_ an emergency fund. We've just received the two largest settlements of your entire..."

... "You're _not_ part 'o this Inara!"... Mal snapped...

... "I don't tell you how to run you're whorin' business an' you don't tell _me_ how to run my..."

... "Petty crime syndicate?"... Inara crisply supplied...

... "Please _do_ forgive me, _Captain_ Reynolds, if I forget myself. I seem to have forgotten that I was not a _part_ of your brilliantly conceived Lassiter caper. Who could have possibly imagined that sitting naked on a rock, in the middle of a desert..."

Their little "set-to" was interrupted when Mal's com-link beeped; it was Wash.

... "What's goin' on?"... Mal queried apprehensively, as he held it up to his ear.

... "Uh...Captain?... Think we might have a slight situation here."... Wash's voice crackled through the link.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**About ten minutes prior...**

.

... "Why Grandmother!... what big _eyes_ you have!"... The Stegosaurus exclaimed, in astonishment.

... "All the better to _see_ you with, my dear."... The Tyrannosaurus assured, in a non-threatening neutral tone.

... "Why Grandmother!... what big _teeth_ you have!"... The Stegosaurus exclaimed, paused, then gasped in horror...

... "Why!...why! ... you're not my grandmother at _all!... _you're... you're..."

... "Yes!...I am you're _doom!"... _The Tyrannosaurus revealed dramatically, with a sinister sounding growl.

... "Aghhh!, oh dear _God_ in heaven nooo!"... The Stegosaurus wailed, as the Tyrannosaurus grabbed his head and drug him around the flight console.

Wash's brow wrinkled and a serious reflective look filled his features. Setting the toy Dinosaurs aside, he grabbed the com and hailed, in an exaggerated deep voice...

... "Now hear this, this is commander Washburn; would _lieutenant_ Washburn report to the bridge...on the double"...

Switching the com off, he glanced forward, to Elphame's yellowish orange streaked cloud cover, completely filling the front view port and the rear and side view monitors to her shimmering ring system. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he slouched back into the seat with his chin resting on his fist when Zoe entered the bridge, from the rear. Placing a hand his shoulder, she stared down at him, as he placed a hand on hers and craned his neck backwards to return the gesture. With a slight smile, but serious look, she intoned...

... "Ya know dear, Shepherd Book, Simon and River _are_ still on board. _They_ can hear the com too."...

... "True enough, but the doctor and the shepherd have never really appealed to me and while River _can_ be quite charming, when she's not plotting to blow us all up, she's not really my type."... Wash explained, with a shrug.

Zoe's smile widened, as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up by his ear, commenting...

... "She better not be."...

Moving over to the flight console and glancing over the monitors, she queried...

... "So, anything showin' up?... everything still good"...

With an apprehensive sigh he responded...

... "Well if being docked at an infamous black market skyplex, that everybody from Parliament on down knows about, where the shoplifters are the merchants, that's stuck between an _endless _river of jagged debris and a gravitational field that could swallow half the verse is _good_, then I'd say we have no worries."...

... "Alliance don't care, honey; they get their cut. Last raid was before the last election. Had to make a public show is all. Sides, it's too much trouble. Too hard to get in quickly an' safely."... Zoe assured.

... "A pessimist would say it's too hard to _escape, _quickly and safely."... Wash quipped.

He continued checking over the monitors and sensors, intently and queried, offhandedly" ...

... "Sweetie, do you _really_ think River's psychic?"...

Zoe thought on it for a moment and replied...

... "Well ya gotta admit, in retrospect, she has a near perfect track record an' she's done a _lot_ o' things that nobody can explain"...

... "Ya, like breaking into break-in proof safes and turning irreparable priceless antiques into weapons of mass destruction."... Wash commented lightheartedly.

Zoe stared back at him for a moment, wondering how much he knew, then inquired, guardedly...

... "Why do you ask?"...

As he continued going over the sensors and monitors, apprehensively, he replied...

... "Well at the risk of the crew thinking I might be going insane too and actually _understand_ her ramblings, there _was_ something she said today that just _now_ struck me as unsettling."...

... "Well, more than _usual_, anyway."... He appended...

Zoe was about to inquire further, about what was obviously worrying him, about River's latest outburst, when she noticed Wash staring intently at one monitor in particular. Instead, she simply remarked...

... "Ya see something Hon?"...

He pointed out about a dozen ships that had just arrived and seemed to be awaiting docking instructions. While they appeared, somewhat, to be the typical run down looking pirate and smuggling vessels, that were already docked, they also seemed to be remarkably identical with each other in basic size and shape. He wrinkled his brow slightly and questioned, with an edge of consternation...

... "Does that look right to you?"...

She bent over the screen for a moment and noticed, that while the _were_ as ragged looking as most of the others there, the were actually a little _too_ raggedy and quite uniform looking, in contrast to the mismatched variety of ships already docked. She arched an eyebrow and acknowledged...

... "Ya, that _does_ seem a little odd; think I better hail the Captain."...

Before she could respond, however, Wash's eyes flew wide open as he muttered half under his breath...

... "Réncí de fú... Women shì rúci de shuāng fēng"... Then nervously called out to Zoe...

... "Uh, honey... is this maybe an election year?"...

She diverted her attention back to the monitors, to see what _appeared_ to be several large Alliance patrol boats and cursers, appearing at the entrance and exit vectors over Elphame' ring system. As if on cue, to confirm the identity of the former, several pieces of mock hull plating flew off and drifted away into space, to reveal the _true _identity of the raggedy looking pirate ships, that first caught their attention, as Alliance gun ships.

Wash gasped to himself...

... "_Grandma!..._ What big _teeth_ you have!"... Grabbed the com and while trying his best to keep his calm, nervously called out... "Uh...Captain?... Think we might have a slight, um... _situation_ here. Might want to head back."...

... "_Now!"... _Zoe emphasized, as she grabbed the com from Wash.

Wash snatched it back from Zoe and hollered...

... "Kaylee!... get'em warmed up! We gotta get... Tā mā de shén shèngjié de muqīn!"... He cursed, at the realization that she was off ship and added in resignation...

... "We are _so_ humped"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mal abruptly jerked the com link from his ear, at the volume and intensity of Zoe's "advice" and stared at it for a second. He was about to inquire as to the nature of this new emergency, when the question became rather moot. The command of...

... "By the authority of The United Alliance of Planets, you are _all_ hereby bound by law and ordered to stand down!"...

...Echoed across the interior of the Hub, from various locations, as several former "merchants" suddenly shed their coats, to reveal badges and Alliance uniforms.

As legions of Alliance soldiers poured in through the many spokes, a loud blaring claxon sounded off, with a calm soothing, recorded female voice in the background, repeating...

... "Warning, Alliance raid immanent; estimated arrival time, under ten minutes... Warning, Alliance raid immanent; estimated arrival time, under ten minutes... Warning..."

.

.


	12. Perfect Sunset 2

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **I'm back. Dreadfully sorry about the prolonged hiatus, but as the say, "shit happens," but it looks as if it will be "clear sailing" for the foreseeable future. I made a public statement earlier, back before the first of the year, about my goal of finishing up the first season before year's end. It wasn't long after that that this past unexpected "situation" befell me. So from hear on out, I will refrain from making such statements, must be bad luck. It will just have to suffice to say that I will do my best, as life situations permit.

**A/N 3... **To get everyone "up to speed," as they say, this is the second chapter of the fourth episode of the first season.(Eighteenth if it were an actual broadcasted episode and the series had continued on after "Objects in Space.")

Previously, Mal and company had attended a black market swap meet, on a space station, that had turned out to be an Alliance "sting operation." The last chapter ended just as this fact had become known. Also, Kaylee had purchased a brand new hover mule (the one they had at the beginning of the movie "Serenity") much to Mal's displeasure, tight wad as he is. It might also be worthy to note, that at the end of my supplemental story "Recompense" (set in the time period between the last episode and the currant one) Jayne gave River a new outfit (The one she had on during her rampage at the Maidenhead) as a "bribe," in hopes that she might stop bugging him all the time. Also Mal was starting to develop suspicions that she might have some rather unsettling abilities, beyond just being a simple mind reader.

Previous to that, they had taken a brief vacation on Kaylee's home world (Eris), after an encounter with and ending the days of Adelai Niska. There (on Eris) they had managed to get involved in a local land war. River with her sometimes rather strange take on things, had gotten into some rather serious mischief, albeit well meaning, tarnishing her image with Mal slightly. They had also managed to sell the Lassiter and between the proceeds of the sale and the pay-off from their previous job (Hero Complex), are now about as financially well off as they have ever been and probably ever will be.

Previous to that, Jayne had pulled a blunder, by letting a woman (Anna) manipulate him into doing her a favor, that in the end put ,the entire crew in a very serious situation. It was never stated but implied, that River, had influenced Mal into letting Jayne stay on the crew and have one more chance. Due to that and a few other things, that it was also implied that she might have done during the episode, while it would be quite a leap to say that he likes her, he _has_ found a bit of respect for and come to accept her.

Previous to that in the first episode Big Stick, Mal had done a favor for an old friend on Haven, by stealing a large anti-aircraft gun from an Alliance facility, so they (the folks on Haven) could defend themselves from slavers and pirates. Book volunteered to take an active and very pivotal role in the operation and it was also learned, at the very beginning of the episode, that Mal and company had been using him for a distraction, albeit unwittingly, while they committed their petty thievery as he gave a sermon. At the end, a battle between Serenity and a fleet of slavers ensued, in which the commander of the slavers swore to find them, to wreak his revenge someday.

Inara continues on with and rationalization for her procrastination of leaving Serenity. Simon continues with his bumbling awkward courtship of Kaylee and is finding it harder and harder to control River, who is gettin older and wanting more independence.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Perfect Sunset (part two)**

**.**

The Carousel rotated lazily, against the backdrop of Elphame's thick, bright yellowish orange and white banded cloud cover, far below. One of the slaver ships, docked by way of a long collapsible "boarding tunnel," had likewise revealed it's self as an Alliance troop transport, in disguise.

As the cursers and patrol boats materialized above and below Elphame's glimmering rings, in a well planed defensive position, blocking most escape vectors, more gunships descended upon the unsuspecting station like a school of hungry sharks.

Inside the "Hub," the absurdly calm mechanical feminine voice kept repeating, if a little too late...

... "Warning, Alliance raid immanent; estimated arrival time, under ten minutes" ...

... accompanied by the blaring claxons.

The "stand down" order, shouted out from the undercover Alliance officers, was universally ignored and naturally had the opposite effect, of what was intended.

Like a call-to-arms, the "warning" spurred the crowd to action. Folks ran in every direction, knocking over vendor's booths, pushing, shoving and grabbing goods (sometimes even their own). In the midst of the chaos, Mal stood, with his jaw agape for a moment, thinking to himself in astonishment...

... "_But this wasn't suppose to happen!_"...

... Then quickly rushed forward, grabbed Inara by the arm and pulled her toward their new hover-mule, that he had a sudden newfound appreciation for. Indicating to Jayne to get in the back, he helped her into the passenger seat. Jayne attempted to clamber into the rear, but it was filled with piles of parts and various packages. Whipping "Pinky" out, he slashed the lashings and several, if not all of the packages, went tumbling over the sides to the floor, where they were immediately pounced upon, by the frenzied crowd, like so many ducks on June Bugs.

... "Come on, Mal!"... He hollered out, as he knocked the last few packages out of his way and plopped into one of the rear seats.

... "Captain!"... A scared voice desperately cried out. Mal and Jayne turned to see Kaylee a few yards away, looking terrified, being pushed away from them by the uncontrolled mass of humanity, as it looted and stampeded its way toward the exits.

Back on Serenity's bridge, Wash nervously drummed his fingers on the console and looked up at Zoe, shaking his head apprehensively.

... "Don't worry hon, they'll be here."... She replied to his stare, assuring...

... "Yes, of course, they'll be here and we can make _another_ death deifying escape,...with cold dead engines."... he lamented sarcastically.

... "I can help."... A tired weak voice drifted in from behind.

Wash and Zoe glanced back to the bridge entrance and saw River, steadying herself drunkenly against the wall. Simon came up from behind, as if he had been looking for her and exclaimed...

... "Oh River no!...You shouldn't be up here. You need to be resting. You're heavily sedated."...

He took her by the arm, to lead her back to her room and she gently, but firmly, pulled away, while protesting...

... "I'm better now Simon. The teeth have been shown."... and stared imploringly, at Zoe and Wash.

... "Yes, I'm sure you are, but you're still in no condition to..." He started in patronizingly, when Zoe cut him off with...

... "Can she do it Doc?... get the engines prepped and fired up?"...

... "Well, I don't know."... Simon started in hesitantly ...

... "She's never had any formal training in that field, to my knowledge"...

... "Neither has Kaylee."... River pointed out quietly, while Simon continued on, ignoring her remark...

... "But I don't know what they might have taught her at the Academy and she _does_ spend a lot of time with..."

... Well here's the situation Doc."... Zoe interposed, impatiently.

... "My Mister needs to stay on the bridge. I ain't no engineer, neither is the Sheppard and we _all _know you ain't."...

Simon blushed slightly, as he recalled his experiences with Mr. Frye, back on Eris.

... "The engines are shut down cold and we need them ready to go, soon as Kaylee and the rest get back. We ain't gonna have time later, so if you think she can..."

... "She _can_."... River interjected pointedly, her irritation of being ignored and talked over in the third person, clearly showing through her drug induced semi-stupor. At the same time Wash interjected...

... "Hey, I have a _novel_ idea; why don't we ask _her?"..._

They all looked at each other, then Simon started in...

... "I'm not sure if that would be a good..."

Zoe, ignoring him, turned to River and inquired cautiously...

... "River, honey; are you _sure_ you can do this? if you do something wrong in there, we could be stuck here."...

She rolled her eyes up to meet Zoe's face and replied, confidently...

... "I watch Kaylee a lot; you have to trust me. Grandma's at the door."...

Realizing there weren't a lot of options at this juncture, Zoe sighed, turned to Simon and commanded...

... "Doc, I need to try to raise the captain once more. You need to help your sister to engineering, but don't touch _anything _till I get there."...

Simon finally relented and helped steady River, as she clumsily made her way back to the engine room and Zoe made another attempt to hail Mal, hoping she hadn't made the biggest mistake of her career.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mal bolted toward Kaylee, as Jayne hopped off the mule to follow.

... "Kaylee!"... He cried out, as she disappeared from sight; knocked down and trampled by the panicked lemming-like hoard. Some folks were dropping goods, while others would pick them up. They were attempting to escape on mules, often times smashing into each other, like bumper cars and mowing over anyone not quick enough to get out of their way. Some were on horses, spooked by the blaring claxons and occasional gunshot reports echoing through the hub, over the screaming and yelling. To add to the bedlam, many of the slaves had taken the opportunity to try and fight their way free, grabbing whatever they could, to use as improvised weapons, clubbing and slashing whosoever stood in their way.

... "Captain! Jayne!"... Kaylee screamed out hysterically, as her head bobbed up momentarily from the suffocating mass of humanity. As Jayne began punching and shoving his way toward her last known location, a frightened fighting cock flapped in to his face.

... "Gorram chicken!"... He cursed, as he batted it out of his way, to resume his mad rampage through the mob.

Mal's head snapped around as if on a spring release, as he searched desperately for Kaylee, who had disappeared from sight again, while frantically calling out to her. Suddenly his com beeped and while cursing, he held it up and snapped...

... "Ain't got time Zoe! Just be ready for us when we get there!"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Standing on the bridge, next to her increasingly agitated husband and looking out the view ports, Zoe noticed that patrol boats were now blocking the outlaw ships trying to escape. Gunships were starting to fire disabling shots at some of those that were still docked. Fortunately, Serenity had escaped notice, but that status would not be long in duration, as another fleet of interceptors was rapidly converging on the scene, from just over and under the ring system.

... "Don't mean to upset you none sir, but sooner would be better than latter."... Zoe calmly but quite pointedly replied back into the com.

... "Yes, I definitely vote for sooner than latter."... Wash nervously muttered to himself.

Mal closed the communication and Zoe grabbed the shipboard com calling out...

... "Doc, River, Don't wait for me. I need to stay here and monitor the situation."... She paused for a moment and added, hesitantly...

... "Just get it done."...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mal closed the link and resumed the frantic search for his mechanic, as Jayne was plowing through the crowd, like a raging bull.

Kenny Papadakos suddenly emerged from the crowd pulling a somewhat-battered Kaylee by the hand. In a voice that was surprisingly calm, given the present circumstances, he inquired, almost cheerfully...

... "Lose something, Mal?"...

He pushed Kaylee into Mal's arms and he boosted her up into the hover-mule, behind Inara. Jayne hollered out...

... "Mal!"...

... As he motioned with his gun toward several of the entrances. Alliance soldiers were flooding in and engaging the crowd.

Mal hurriedly hopped up into the driver's seat as Jayne vaulted up into the rear behind him, while staring nervously at the Alliance soldiers. They seemed to be preoccupied and in a pitched battle with their current opponents, but that would only last so long, as they were winning decisively.

... "Mal! Can you fit one more?"... Papadakos beseeched, as he glanced back to the soldiers, rapidly working their way through the mob, them back up to Mal imploringly.

... "Mal! he'll slow us down."... Jayne shouted out, earning a scathing glare from Kaylee.

... "Cap'n!"... She pleaded, while giving Jayne another disapproving look.

Mal looked down at his old associate then over his shoulder to the impending doom, thought for a moment and motioned with his head to get in, much to Kaylee and Ingra's approval and Jayne's vexation.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As the battle _inside_ the Carousel escalated, the battle _outside_ followed suit. A few of the previously docked ships had managed to elude the Alliance gunships, in the immediate vicinity. One had tried to make a suicidal attempt at escaping through Elphame's rings with predictable results. In a sparkling display, it was dashed to bits, its remaining debris becoming entombed for eternity, as part of the vast debris field that made up Elphame's inner ring.

The other, an armed pirate ship, took the other route; running along the "knife edge" of Elphame's horrendous gravitational field, it exchanged shots with a gunship and cruiser in hot pursuit. A rocket, from the pirate ship, silently detonated in a bright expanding ball of energy, crippling the gunship just enough for Elphame's deadly attraction to take hold, sealing it's fate. The recoil, however, from a shot fired _forward_ at another Alliance ship, approaching from ahead, broke it's forward thrust just enough to fall below escape velocity, for just an instant. An instant was all it took for it's fate to be sealed as well, to be sucked into the inescapable gravitational well, to ultimately be swallowed up and disappear forever, beneath Elphame's angry swirling clouds.

Wash was alone on the bridge, as Zoe was now standing by in the cargo bay, for what she had correctly assumed would be a rather hasty arrival, of the rest of the crew...

... "Any time, Captain; any time now would be good"... He muttered to himself, as he watched, with trepidation, the drama unfolding outside...

... "Simon!"... He shouted into the com...

... "Is River gonna get us powered up, or will we need to get out and push!"...

A look of relief spread across his face, as if in answer to his inquiry, the display on the flight deck suddenly lit up, showing seventy five percent standby power and climbing. His newfound relief was short lived however, as he looked at the side view monitor and gasped in wide eyed shock...

... "Hóu fènbiàn!"...

...Another gunship swooped around from behind the opposite side of the station, it's gun turrets rotating around toward Serenity. The battle had increased in intensity and a number of the Alliance's assault team's comrades had been lost. Wash was sure they were now out for blood and weren't going to take anymore chances with mere "disabling shots," as bad as that would be.

He was about to close his eyes, in anticipation for the worst, when the gunship took a direct hit to the bridge. A small but blinding flash ensued, as it's hull ruptured, sending it spinning out of control, spraying crewmembers out into the dark void, from the breach, in it's wake. A second later another pirate ship, the author of it's demise, soared overhead from the rear.

... "Close one."... Shepherd Book calmly commented, as he entered the bridge and stood over by the copilot's station, gazing out the viewport.

Wash sighed, as he glanced over to him for a second and commented...

... "Think we're out of close ones, Shepherd. Could probably use a miracle or two right about now."...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

... "Down!"... Jayne gruffly barked out to Papadakos, as he placed a heavy hand on his head and with a downward shove emphasize the point, as Alliance troopers fired a few shots in their direction. Mal fired up the mule and started in on a careening zig zaging course, at break neck speed, through the rioting assemblage toward one of the "spokes" of the space station, that lead to the outer rim and docking areas.

An Alliance commander and one of his subordinates, upon noticing Mal and company's attempted escape, "commandeered" an older model rubber tired ground mule and started in on pursuit. While it was in relatively poor condition, due to the extra weight in Mal's vehicle, the were slowly being overhauled by the Alliance troops.

Folks dove out of the way as Mal piloted the mule at full speed through the crowd with the Alliance soldiers in hot pursuit.

... "By the authority of the United Federation of Planets you are hereby ordered to halt and stand down!"... the officer in the passenger seat of the pursuing vehicle yelled out, through a bull horn.

Several bullets whizzed over their heads, in response to Mal's non compliance to the halt order, as they shot into one of the "spokes", a long narrow corridor lined with steam and compressed air pipes, leading to the airlocks out on the outer rim. About a dozen or more troopers on foot had also joined in on the chase behind the pursuing ground mule. With Inara, Kaylee and Kenny Papadakos crouched down as far as possible, several more shots whistled down the narrow dimly lit passageway with an occasional burst of sparks, as they ricocheted off various pipes and electrical conduits.

While crouching down and taking what scant cover that was available, behind a few remaining boxes of parts in the rear, Jayne blindly returned fire on their overtaking pursuers while muttering...

... "Go faster with four"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The hallway ended at a juncture with another long curving corridor, the outer rim of the space station. The sound of blaring claxons, distant shouting and gunshots echoed into Serenity's cargo bay, as her ramp dropped open, two airlocks down from the junction. Zoe was standing calmly at the entrance, her weapon at the ready and the red flashing of emergency lighting reflecting off her cold facial features.

Just before the chase reached the junction, the pursuing ground mule had about closed the distance on Mal and company. One of Jayne's wildly dispatched shots, although not intentionally, ruptured one of its tires, sending it careening out of control and ricocheting back and forth between the walls, spilling the two occupants, head over heels, onto the floor.

... "After them!"... Their commander barked out, as he brusquely shook off the over taking foot soldiers, that were attempting to help him back to his feet.

... "Do _not_ let them escape!"... he added sharply, while regaining his footing and indignantly brushing himself off.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Zoe's eyebrows arched slightly, as she detected the eerie hum of an approaching hover vehicle, a few gunshots, the sound of rapid footfall, shouting and rattling accouterments, emanating out from around a corner, slightly down the curving passageway. Suddenly a bright yellow hover mule whipped around the corner, headed straight toward her. Raising her weapon, she calmly took aim at the rapidly approaching vehicle.

Mal's eyes went wide open in shock, as he shouted out...

... "No Zoe!, wait!... it's us!"...

... when he realized that she was unaware of their new purchase. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and ducked, as Zoe's rifle spat out several rounds in rapid succession, the bullets zinging over their heads, as he continued on blindly, full speed ahead.

Their pursuers, although on foot, had not been far behind when Zoe's shots ruptured a high pressure steam line, taking an electrical conduit with it. Searing, blinding clouds of steam boiled out into the passageway behind them, with explosive force. The pursuing troops were now screaming in agony, wildly flaying around in confusion, trying to protect their faces from the scalding steam and blindly dancing around to avoid the downed electrical conduit, that was whipping around like an enraged serpent, spitting and hissing out sparks in the blinding clouds of billowing steam.

Now realizing Zoe's strategy, with a relieved look, Mal glanced back at her "handiwork" and chuckled to himself slightly, while continuing on toward Serenity's open bay at full speed.

... "Gorrammit Mal, slow down!...you'll dent it!"... Jayne protested, when it appeared as if he intended to drive the new mule into the bay at full throttle. Upon arriving at the foot of the ramp, as if in response to Jayne's "request," he slammed on the brakes, as Zoe jumped out of the way. Papadakos nearly flew out of the mule, at the sudden stop, but used the momentum to vault over the side and continue on at a brisk jog, toward a ladder leading to an upper deck, where his own ship was docked...

... "Thanks for the ride, Mal. That's a favor I owe _you!"... _He cried, out while hurriedly clambering up the ladder and out of sight. Mal just nodded his direction in response, as he cautiously guided the mule up the ramp.

... "In a hurry sir?"... Zoe questioned, with a sight look of amusement, as she came back up the ramp. Before Mal could respond, her face lost that amused look and she added...

... "Cause if ya ain't, I think you should be."...

... as she motioned down the corridor, toward the billowing clouds of steam. The soldiers had managed to find there way out of Zoe's impromptu "Turkish Bath" and had avoided being electrocuted. Having made an end to licking there wounds, they had resumed their former pursuit with new found vigor. Now, not only were they duty bound, but they also had a _personal_ score to settle.

Mal gunned the mule into the bay, barely missing several cargo containers. Zoe sprang over to the control panel and hit the button to close the ramp, just as the troopers opened fire, but it was too little too late. A few rounds made it in and ricocheted around the bay, missing anything of any real importance, but the rest harmlessly plinked into the closing ramp door.

Inara was helping Kaylee, who was still somewhat shaken from the whole ordeal, up from her spot, crouched down in front of the front passenger seat in the new mule. As Mal vaulted out toward the stairs, he hollered out...

... "Kaylee!... need ya in engineering now! we'll be needin' full burn soon as we're clear!"...

... "But Cap'n!"... She protested with a worried look...

... "They's shut down cold!...I'll need 'bout ten minutes to get'um fired up an' 'bout five more 'fore they'll be ready for full power!"...

... "We ain't _got _ten minutes!... Mal pointed out, emphatically and added while jogging up the stairs...

... "You're the best an' that's what I pay ya for, so just do it."...

... "But Cap'n!"... she beseeched...

... "If we go full burn on cold engines, they'll... they'll"...she faltered with a scared look and summarized...

... "It could get ugly... I can't change the laws of..."

... "Kaylee!"...Mal wheeled around and sharply interposed, causing her to flinch.

... "Case you ain't noticed!"... He started in while motioning to the closed airlock door, from behind which came the muffled sound of gunshots, shouting, yelling and general mayhem...

... "We _already _ain't got no shortage on ugly 'an 'less you can suss out some way to _break_ a few of them laws, you were so set to take note of, I conjure we'll _all_ be contemplatin' laws for some time to come... Dong-Ma?"...

With that, he turned on his heel and bounded up the stairs toward the bridge, as Zoe came up from behind Kaylee, laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and offered...

... "Engines all warmed up... have full burn capability in a few minutes... help Jayne get things secured first, could be in for a rough ride."...

... "But...but who?"... Kaylee stammered, with a perplexed look...

... "It would seem that you're a good teacher, or your little friend is a good student"... Zoe revealed while motioning up toward River, who now had "materialized" up on the upper catwalk. Seemingly oblivious to the impending peril, she was staring up at the ceiling, intently, as if looking straight through it. While she was calm and somewhat collected, she was mumbling something to herself, with a far away look of definite sadness about her. Kaylee glanced up at her, with a mixture of pride and astonishment, while Jayne just shrugged indifferently, as if to say; "Now why don't _that _surprise me?" and went about securing the new mule.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Serenity launched, and a few second later, Papadakos's ship, "Poseidon's Trireme," a smaller, more nimble Palomino-class ship, joined them. The majority of Alliance activity seemed to be dedicated to keeping ships trapped at the Carousel, but two of the patrol boats and some of the gunships were pursuing escapees. The Alliance ship, previously disguised as a large slaver ship, also launched at that moment, although apparently somewhat prematurely. Explosive bolts detonated, severing the long collapsible boarding tunnel, that was still in use. With explosive decompression, the hapless souls still in transit were sucked out into the vacuum of space, along with many from inside the Carousel. Free of it's fetters, it headed straight for Serenity, weapons and grapples at the ready, but suddenly froze in its tracks. After a moment or two it inexplicably changed course and fired upon one of it's own troop carriers, rupturing its hull. Several patrol boats swung around to deal with the renegade ship, giving Serenity and Poseidon's Trireme an opportunity to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A few moments prior...**

... "Mr. Eriksson!"... The captain's voice shrieked through the slaver ship's comm, to the first mate...

... "Sever all connections and report to the bridge!"...

... "Yes sir!... final boarding party nearing end of transit. Will be aboard in an estimated four minutes."... The first mate snappily responded.

... "Mr. Eriksson!... I don't believe you _heard_ me correctly. I said sever connection..._Now!"..._ The captain empathized.

The first mate stood for a moment in shocked disbelief, then responded warily...

... "But sir... there's still cargo and crew in transit. They'll be..."

... "Regrettable, but they're expendable. We have more _pressing_ matters at hand. You _have_ your orders, Mr. Eriksson; _do not_ make me repeat them."... The captain coldly warned, as he abruptly closed the link.

Life as a pirate and slaver, this past year or so, had hardened and anesthetized Eriksson, against most feelings of basic human compassion. Still, that didn't make carrying out his orders any easier. Unfortunately, however, the captain's cold logic was impeccable. They were under attack and better to loose a few lowly "grunts" (like he had been, not so long ago) and a few rebellious, troublesome slaves (Like he had also been, prior to that) in order to make good their escape.

If, however, their obsessed captain had listened to his advise in the first place they wouldn't have been in this jamb. Eriksson had been informed that the proprietors of the Carousel had become disenchanted with their Alliance contact's demands for a larger "piece of the action" and had become delinquent in their payoffs. It was only a matter of time before something like this would happen and until things got smoothed over, between the Carousel's operators and the Alliance, keeping clear of the area would have been the best course of action.

The reason for their stop here had been an attempt to auction off a few overly rebellious slaves, that they had been having a difficult time getting rid of. Eriksson had appealed, on their behalf, to the captain, on how these particular individuals, much like he had been, were not "cut out" for slavery and might make well needed additions to the crew, if given the chance. He further reminded him that they still hadn't replaced all the crew that had been lost during the battle at Haven with the Firefly ship, the previous month.

His reasoning fell upon deaf ears, as usual, for every since that most unfortunate encounter over Haven, the captain had been hell bent on seeking revenge upon the crew that had cost them so dearly; to the exclusion of everything else, including sound reasoning. The second and main reason, truth be known, for attending this underworld function, against the first mate's recommendations, was that purely on one of the captain's "hunches." It might be a good place to find the afore mentioned vessel and her crew.

This all was fine, however, for he was simply "biding his time." If, by some miracle, they escaped this latest blunder, the ship and crew would sooner or later be his, one way or the other.

After a quick mental accounting of slaves and crew that had already safely come back aboard, he realized that the slaves he had an eye on for potential crew members had made it back and the ones still in transit were the ones with broken spirits, that were more or less totally worthless. Their guards were new hires and unproven and while he hated his next action, this knowledge made it somewhat more palatable.

With a heavy sigh he hit a control button and much to the horror of those on the other side, the outer airlock door began sliding shut. With a desperate running dive, a slave made it through, but his guard was not so lucky. The door hissed shut on his ankle, crushing it and preventing the door from making an airtight seal. With a howl of pain and a look of terror, he watched as the inner door also shut tight. Then the staccato report of explosive bolts reverberated through the small chamber, jettisoning the boarding tunnel as the air in the chamber hissed out around his crushed ankle. A moment latter the outer door reopened and he was sucked out to join his companions, floating for eternity, as one of Elphame's very minor moons.

Eriksson gazed through the small portal in the inner door as he re-closed the outer door, now that the "obstruction" had been cleared and muttered...

... "Sorry friend...nothin' personal.. just bad luck is all"...

Stuffing what little remorse and guilt he felt, over his cold blooded action, deep down inside himself (after all, he was only following orders), he grabbed the shipboard comm link and reported...

... "First officer Eriksson reporting; boarding connection severed as ordered sir...we're free"...

Closing the link, he sauntered through the lower decks on his way to the bridge, adorned in a sleeveless vest, that looked like a cross between a flack jacket and chain mail, hanging open to reveal his extensive, primitive tribal style tattoos and various body piercings, on his burly chest, hairy bulging arms and face. Although barely twenty years of age Hörður Eriksson was a most intimidating figure. He stood just over six feet and was quite broad shouldered and solid. With long unkempt fire red hair, reaching half way down his back, two polished, gleaming battle axes, his weapons of choice, rattling at his sides and a long bushy beard, the same color as his hair, arranged in braids and decorated with various small body parts from former and more often than not deceased adversaries, crew members scampered to get out of his way.

In his relatively short tenure aboard one of the most infamous slave and pirate ships in the known verse, Hörður had risen, by virtue of his indomitable spirit and will, from a common slave to a hired thug. Not long after, his surprising intellect, uncanny talent for navigation and natural skill at piloting a starship, landed him the position as helmsman and senior pilot. While he could be as cold and cruel as their Nazi like captain, he was somehow different. He had a certain charisma about him and unlike their captain, that they served mostly out of fear, he was know to have an actual sense of fairness about him, or as fair and just that one could be, in this line of work.

He had developed a following among the crew and the captain was all to aware of this. His recent promotion to second in command, many thought, was an attempt on the captain's part to placate "Flame Beard" (the moniker that Eriksson's few surviving enemies had assigned to him), out of fear of his growing favoritism among the crew.

The captain still had an "ace up his sleeve" though. Battle hardened war vets from both sides, that he had taken in shortly after the cessation of hostilities. Soldiers that had lost everything during the war and had been righteously "screwed over" by their respective former allegiances. They were referred to as the "Elite Royal Guard," his personal bodyguards and were frantically loyal.

It was a fitting title, he often mussed to himself, for the likes of the bodyguards of a tin plated overbearing commander, with delusions of godhood.

When it came time for him and his faction to make their move, he had the good sense to realize that it would be no easy task. It would take planning and perfect timing, for as much as their current commander was nearly universally despised, his "Royal Guard" could and would be quite formidable.

While much of the crew had started to look upon him as their "advocate," he also, deep down, had the humility to realize that that was an undeserved title. His previous action had proven that. Those men, slaves or otherwise, didn't deserve the fate that he had dealt them, captains orders or not. He was _not_ fair or just, but he didn't dwell on it. The verse was not a fair or just place, but you made the best of things with the cards you were dealt.

He had been a war orphan on the cold ravaged moon of Beowulf, but instead of dwelling on the "unfairness" of his situation and rolling over to play dead, he had put together a small band of other young renegades. At the age of thirteen he was already leading his own little war clan. For close to a year they burned, looted and pillaged there way from one end of that little moon to the other. It wasn't fair for there victims, he never made any illusions about that, but again, life wasn't fair and the strong would survive, that was just the way of things.

Eventually, the Alliance came in and rounded up all the warring gangs of orphans. A new "do gooder" program had placed him in a foster home on the core world of Osiris. While he never held any grudges against his foster parents, they were basically good folks and meant well, the relationship never took hold. They were quite wealthy and could have done a lot for him, but were of a completely different mindset. They had been sheltered for generations and didn't have a clue as to the true nature of things, he figured. While he was sure they weren't aware of it, brainwashed as they were, the whole relocation program was just another high handed attempt of the Alliance to break his will and spirit, as he saw it.

There was, however, one bright spot in that whole Osiris ordeal. The girl with the funny name.

He didn't even like her at first, for she personified everything he despised in his new life on Osiris. She was of the sheltered "privileged class," but was a persistent one and quite obviously used to getting her own way.

Fascinated by him from nearly their first meeting, at his new school, she shadowed and pestered him unrelentingly, until he had little choice but to start talking to her. In time, he discovered that underneath that spoiled rich Core girl exterior was one of the most remarkable people he had ever met. Unlike the rest of his drone-like, indoctrinated classmates, she was quit outspoken and more than a _bit _politically incorrect, in her viewpoints of the Alliance's role in the verse and life in general and became quite captivated by her. While not the "whole story," the fact that between her twelfth and thirteenth year, she had already started filling out, to become a rather desirable looking young woman and he was a fifteen year old adolescent on "hormone overdrive," was most likely a contributing factor as well, he figured in retrospect.

Occasionally, for a few fleeting moments, he had actually considered trying to accept a new way of life. Despite the Camberson's (his foster parents) and the girl's best efforts, after expulsion from school and many minor and some not so minor, run-ins' with the law however, this had proved to be an impossibility. During one of his many stays at a juvenile detention center, she had admitted to him, in a very non judgmental manner, that he simply didn't belong on Osiris or any other Core world. She likened his situation to that of a proud young lion that had been taken, against it's will, from it's native habitat and thrust into the middle of a city, then being expected to behave like a domesticated house pet. Then, when it _continued_ to behave and react to situations in the only way it knew how, that came natural to it, like it always had, to have to be put down.

At not quite even fourteen, she had managed to trick the authorities to get in to visit. She claimed to have devised a plan to effect his escape and get him smuggled off to Persephone, from where he could find his way back out to the Rim, where he belonged. On many occasions she had also told him, that after she got older and finished her schooling, one of her many ambitions was to get on a starship to "see the verse" and she would find him again.

As clever and determined that she was, he had no doubt that she might be able to pull it off.

"The great escape" never came to fruition though, for although she was good, she wasn't perfect and had managed to get herself busted in the detention center lobby, with her phony ident card. That was the last he ever saw of her. A few days latter, without any sort of trial, he was suddenly shipped off to a penal colony, half way across the verse. In time, corrupt prison officials sold him and many other inmates into slavery, which is how he ended up aboard the ship that he now served.

For the first time in his life, he had been dealt a winning hand, when he had been adopted by the Camberson's. They were an older childless couple and she was unable to bear him an heir. If he could only have swallowed his pride and submitted to the ridged constrictive norms of Osiris society, he would have eventually inherited their entire estate, which was considerable and as the "frosting on the cake," that amazing young girl, that he had become so fascinated by, not only lived in the same exclusive part of town, but was their next door neighbor. He had cursed himself many times for not playing the cards, fate had dealt him, to their full advantage, but in the final analysis he had to agree with her. It just wasn't his way and life in Core society would never be right for him and most likely be his undoing.

Many times he had wondered what might have become of her. With her family's great wealth and influence he doubted if she received anything more sever than a very light slap on the wrist from the court, at worst and a stern admonishment from her father. People from _her_ cast generally walked, regardless of what they did.

There was not a doubt in his mind that at the time she had said it; that she would come looking for him someday, that she meant it. That, however was a long time ago. She was just barely even a teenager with a lot of rebellious fanciful romantic notions, about the adventurous exciting life, way out on the "wild frontier." By now she was undoubtedly in some fancy exclusive university; with _her _smarts it wasn't hard to imagine her maybe even being a professor there already, or well on her way into the upper management or ever the board of directors, of some huge multi billion credit corporation, finally total indoctrinated into the idea of the "benefits of true civilization."

She would never come looking for him or have any desire to "see the verse." Why would she, with all she had going for herself? She would probably had "much bigger fish to fry," now a-days.

This was for the best though, for he cringed as to what her opinion would be of him _now, _if she ever knew what he had become. Still in all, he knew he'd never meet anyone ever again, if he lived to be two hundred, the likes of River Tam and he wished her well.

Putting his musings away, he continued on through the dark steamy lower decks, deep in the bowels of the dungeon ship, as slave tenders hastily secured the pens under their charges. Upon reaching a stark bare iron spiraling stairway, his barbed Reaver style boots clanging on the grating under his feet, he briskly ascended to the "tactical deck," where gunners, outrider crews, grapple operators and boarding personnel, scurried about to their respective battle stations. In passing he gave each man, many former slaves like himself, a quick nod of approval while they returned snappy salutes, some whispering discreetly, so as not to be heard by the ever present Elite Guard...

... "We're with you Mr. Eriksson"...

Flinging back a folding "safety gate," he stepped into an open freight style elevator, yanked on a dangling chain and bells clanged, as it ground and rumbled upward, toward the command deck.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

... "Ah!...Mr. Eriksson!... How kind of you to grace us with you're presence."... The hatchet faced captain derisively greeted the First Mate, as he entered the bridge.

Ignoring his snide "greeting," Eriksson started in on his plan for escape...

... "Sir, with our Alliance colors struck and the present state confusion"... he rumbled out, while gesturing around to the ongoing battle, outside the front viewports...

... "Our true identity is most likely yet unknown. I recommend we proceed along the inside of the inner most ring to these coordinates"...

He stepped over to the nav computer, punched a few keys brining up a display of the planetary ring system and continued...

..."Elphame has a multitude of minor, uncharted and forgotten moons. Here"... he pointed to a spot on the display...

... "Is one in particular that should suit our purposes; where we can escape notice until the Alliance forces conclude their present operation...but I recommend we make haste, less our inaction attracts unwanted suspicion, that is unless our rather..._unorthodox... _un-docking procedure has not done so already."... he added, while giving the captain a pointed look.

... "Oh no, no, _no... _Mr. Eriksson"... The captain responded with a slight chuckle, while waving a hand at him dismissively and continued on as if speaking to a small child...

... "You see, this is why you're just a first officer and I'm a Captain. You may be a good hand in a fight, a skilled pilot and navigator, but you have... no.. _vision!"... _he emphasized while throwing his arms out in front of him...

... "Look out the starboard viewport and tell me if the Firefly transport that just launched, but is trapped in the battle, brings back any memories to that dim mind of your's"...

Hörður glanced out to the battle. A look of recognition came over his tattooed face, as the captain continued on triumphantly...

... "_Yes,_ Mr. Eriksson...it's the same one."... He drew a deep breath and elaborated...

... "While you have been plotting and planning, these last few weeks"...

A slightly uncomfortable look came over Hörður, as his face snapped back to the captain, who commented with a smirk...

... "Don't insult my intelligence and think I don't know of your ambitions"...

Then went back to the subject at hand...

... "I've been doing some research. The ship you see out there is "Serenity"... registered to one Leo Harbatkin, but in actuality owned and operated by a Mr. Malcolm Reynolds. Common smuggler, petty thief... of no real importance, nor are the rest of the crew. Except to me."... he amended malevolently...

... "There is also a registered companion, of some standing, onboard... _could_ bring a fair price on the market, or perhaps a healthy ransom from the guild."... he speculated with a shrug...

... "The real jewel here is not the companion though"... He continued on...

... "The treasure is a pair of federal fugitives, rumored to be among them. A brother and sister. He is, or was, a doctor of extremely high renown; wanted for aiding and abetting and participating in his sister's escape from a federal facility, impersonating a federal officer, assault on a federal officer and destruction of federal property. Twenty thousand is the price on _his_ head...dead or alive... Not _too_ bad of a catch"... He commented with a shrug of indifference...

... "But now we come to the _grand_ prize..._and _our free ticket out of here... the _sister_"... He explained, while writhing his hands together...

... "She's wanted on federal escape charges and unspecified federal crimes... political prisoner in other words. Price on her head is"... He paused for a moment with a gleam in his eye, took a deep breath and enunciated slowly...

... "_Two-Million... and, _not only _that_, but they are _very_ specific that she be returned... _Alive ... _Now I'm sure that even _you_"... He condescendingly addressed his first officer...

... "can figure out that if they want her _that _bad, they're desperate... for somthing she knows, somthing she can do... makes little difference, but the point is they will do _anything _to get her back ... We go in, grab her... and if we show our hand, so what? We hail them, put _her_ on the screen and dictate _our_ terms...Safe passage out of here... then _we_ turn the _reward_ into a _ransom_...sweeten up the pot."... He concluded, while crossing his arms with an avaricious gleam, in his cold beady eyes.

For a moment, Hörður shared the same gleam. This was definitely somthing that warranted further investigation. Then his brow furrowed slightly and his eyes narrowed as he gruffed out...

... "So... two million it is?... but a _rumor_ ya say?"... He cocked his head slightly and questioned, skeptically...

... "_All_ is rumor, until it's substantiated, Mr. Eriksson."... The captain replied tiredly, as he calmly hunched over the Cortex, tapped a few keys and began studying the image that came up ...

... "And if she's _not_ there?"... Eriksson queried further...

As the captain was about to reply, the communications officer abruptly broke in, a definite note of trepidation in his voice...

... "Sir!... we're being hailed!... Alliance command, they want to know our status."...

... "Ignore them Mr. Billings. Perhaps they'll think our comm is down"...The captain calmly replied, never taking his eyes from the Cortex, then appended quietly, mostly to himself...

... "but I doubt it"...

... "_Then,_ Mr. Eriksson." ... He started in, in response to his previous question, while turning away from the cortex and straighten back up...

... "We fight our way out, which I'm sure we'll be doing in _either_ case, but we'll _have_ our revenge, we will"...

He leered out the viewport to Serenity, with a maniacal evil smirk and muttered to himself...

... "So we meet again my friend, as promised"...

He then straightened full up, next to the command seat, clasped his hands behind his back and started barking out orders...

... "Mr. Drexel!... Ahead steady... half speed!...Mr. Baayn!... Weapons and grapple crews at the ready!...target the Firefly! ... Mr. Eriksson!... to the tactical deck!...prepare for boarding!"...

Hörður liked the idea of a little "payback" as much as the next man...perhaps more so and the prospect of a two million, or better, ransom definitely fuelled his lust for battle, but a raid of their _own_ in the middle of an _Alliance _raid? not to mention that there was no guarantee that their quarry was even onboard?... with every moment spent here seriously decreasing their chances of escape? And if by _some_ chance the captain's latest "hunch" proved true, _then_ what? He gets his cash and would still find a use for the rest of them?... not likely... and he knew all to well the fate of the captain's compatriots that outlived their usefulness, especially now that his, as the captain had put it "ambitions" were known. He must have had a traitor in his midst, he'd deal with that latter..._and_ the Firefly, but for now, surviving this day was foremost on his mind. He would have preferred a little more planning, but it looked as if fate and the captains continued idiocies was about to force his hand. The time for "total commitment" had arrived.

He gave a quick glanced down to Mr. Drexel at the helm, who returned a discreet little nod, then the same to Baayn, the tactical officer. He didn't know where Billings, the new communication officer stood, but they would soon find out. There was the captain, three of his "Elite Guard" and the captain of the guard on deck. They were slightly out numbered, but as the captain had already confronted him, face to face, about the "plot," he doubted they would be anticipating the next move.

... "Mr. Eriksson!"... he exclaimed, irritably, when he noticed that his first mate had not immediately departed to the tactical deck, as ordered.

... Have you gone deaf_,_ as _well_ as inept!"...

Eriksson turned slightly away from him for a second, rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. In the following instant he wheeled back around, his long fiery locks flaying and in a blur, unsheathed an axe, sending it's polished gleaming blade tumbling through the air, to embed it's keen edge deep in the skull of the guard captain. Before his limp lifeless form even hit the deck, momentarily stunned by "Flame Beard's" sudden unleash fury, another guardsman was suddenly and violently jerked back, a thin bare wire garrote, wielded by Mr. Baayn, digging deep into his throat. As the third guardsman bolted for the alarm button, by the bridge entrance, Drexel sprang from the flight deck with his flight jacket, that had been draped over the backrest, wrapped around one arm. Quickly rolling onto the floor and tripping his target, he was on his advisory's back with a small caliber pistol wrapped tight in the jacket, pointed at the back of his skull. All that was heard was a faint little "pop" when it discharged, after which he shot back to his feet and hit another button, sealing off the bridge.

No sooner than the axe left his hand, Hörður grabbed the other one and with a deep throated animalistic roar, propelled his solid two hundred twenty five pound mass, with the agility of a jungle cat, in a single bound, across the room. With the axe raised high over his head in both hands, he deftly brought it down with a bone shattering crunch, onto the shoulder of the fourth and final guardsman, just as he brought his rifle to bear. The weapon clattered to the floor; his right arm and a goodly portion of his torso fell away, as he collapsed like a rag doll and as quick as it had started, the little coup d'état was over.

Drexel and Baayn had their _former, _commander covered with their side arms, as he spat out, conterminously...

... "You'll _never_ get away with this!... Eriksson...I have friends in _high_ places!... They'll see you and you're whole mutinous crew, drawn and quartered!"...

Kicking bodies out of his way, Hörður went over to the fallen guard captain and retrieved the axe from his head, then calmly came back to confront the ousted commander.

... "Shall we put him in irons sir?"... Baayn inquired as the _new _commander approached.

... "No"... Was Hörður's only reply, with a casual shake of his head.

... "Never get away with it"... The former commander reiterated with a smirk, as he approached.

Eriksson stood before him for a moment silently, then rolled his eyes with a slight sigh, just before his axe again whooshed through the air in quick arc, decapitating the old captain.

He cocked his head to the side for a moment, curiously, as he gazed down at the headless body. After a moment of contemplation he shrugged and responded nonchalantly...

... "We'll see"...

Unceremoniously kicking the head aside, he went over to Billings, the new communications officer. He was white as new fallen snow, from the sudden unbridled carnage he had just witnessed. Shaking with his hands half raised, he cowered backwards slightly in his seat, as Eriksson, slightly frothing at the mouth, came over and rasped out...

... "And how do _you _stand?... would you be with us or against us?"...

... "Uh...Ya. sure... I'm with you.. Sir.. uh.. I mean... Captain?... Sir?"... He dithered nervously, as Eriksson just nodded slightly, turned and walked away saying...

... "Wise choice."...

Plopping down in the command seat he opened the shipboard comm and announced...

... "This is first officer Eriksson. Our captain has"...

Glancing down at the headless body for a moment, he paused, then continued...

... "Taken ill, I'll be assuming command until such time."...

Closing the link he turned his attention to the bridge officers...

... "Mr. Drexel set course on _my _original heading, were getting out of here."...

... "Mr. Billings, full scan and Cortex search on the Firefly vessel. We'll find them latter, but find out all you can before we're out of range"...

Billings piped up suddenly with...

... "Sir... they're hailing us again... _this time, _with _warnings_ to ident, they're expecting a response"...

They had obviously attracted that unwanted attention, by their inaction, like Hörður had earlier feared and simply "slipping away" like he had original planed, was no longer an option.

... "Very well Mr. Billings." he replied.

... "Mr. Baayn, target the Alliance transport dead ahead, give them our response"... He barked out to his tactical officer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

While they were still a long way from being, as they say "out of the woods," a feeling of relief poured through Serenity's bridge like a cool fresh morning breeze, as the supposed Alliance "decoy" turned from Serenity and opened fire on it's own compatriots. Wash wiped his brow with the back of his hand and commented, more than a little relieved, but still somewhat mystified at the same time.

... "Well Sheppard, I'm beginning to think I should have you on the bridge more _often_... thanks for the miracle."...

... "Common practice for pirates and slavers son, operating under a "false flag."... Book commented, while intently studying various read outs on the computer, at the co-pilots station.

... "Well false flag or not, they were sure set on coming after us before their dastardly betrayal. I call _that_ a miracle."... Wash affirmed , while flipping a few overhead switches and guiding Serenity through a temporary lull in the chaos.

Book continued studying the computer screen intently, as Mal interjected...

... "Yes, but we ain't out o' here yet. You two can thank the good fluffy lord when we are, but until then,... Wash, just follow that ship."...

... At that moment "Poseidon's Trireme" sailed past the port side. Upon noticing the rather distinctive lettering on her nose... "**Τριήρης****του****Ποσειδώνα****"... **Wash exclaimed...

... "Hey isn't that your old buddy Kenny"...

... "Ya, met him inside, comes about here real regular like. Knows all the escape vectors"... Mal replied confidently.

... "Saved his pígu too, owes us a favor."...Jayne commented, as he entered the bridge with Zoe.

While for the time being they had avoided detection, as most ships had turned their attention back to the battle ensuing at the Carousel proper, bits and pieces of wreckage from previous encounters were in an overly abundant supply. The two ships gracefully pitched and rolled through the dark sea of junk and debris and Wash advised...

... "Might want to..." he paused to concentrate on a sudden evasive maneuver, as Mal and Jayne went tumbling (Zoe had had the foresight to take a firm grasp on the back of her husbands seat)...

... "Grab on to somthing"... He concluded, just as a bright red flashing warning light came to life, up on the overhead, accompanied by a harsh buzzing sound.

... "What's that!"... Jayne cried out, wide eyed, in a stressed, slightly higher pitched voice, while attempting to pick himself up off the floor.

A salvo of missiles streaked just overhead from behind, while Wash calmly replied, but, with a look of genuine concern and intense concentration...

... "It means someone don't like us"... as he executed several more abrupt evasive maneuvers, sending the captain and Jayne back onto the floor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Simon had just exited the dining area, as Serenity made another abrupt evasive maneuver. Grabbing hold of a handrail, to maintain his footing, he steadied himself for a moment, then continued on down the aft passageway toward the engine room.

He had been frantically searching for River, who had again seemed to have simply "slipped away," from under his watchful eye and vanished as if by sorcery. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that she had been intentionally trying to avoid him. Every place he had been, the answer was general the same... "Oh, I dono doc, she was just here, but couldn'a went far, best go find her though, things could get a mite rough."...

Every since their encounter with Mr. Early, not even quite a month ago, she seemed to have been changing at an ever increasing rate. Many times she would behave not much different than the girl he knew back on Osiris, and he was hoping that she might actually be on the road to recovery. However, she was also becoming increasingly resistant, with every passing day, to his attempts to help her, as if she thought her treatments and medications were no longer necessary.

Every step forward seemed to herald three backwards, as evidenced by her most recent psychotic fit, screaming about her grandmothers teeth and breaking into Jayne's bunk, presumably in search of a weapon. Later she had expertly prepped Serenity's engine, as if she were a trained technician, only to fall back into a near catatonic trance, mumbling about lions and as soon as his eyes were off her, vanished without a trace.

He feared that instead of getting better, despite his best efforts, a new, darker and even more insidious facet of her insanity might be trying to surface. His tests on her were continuing to be inconclusive at best with her system becoming increasingly resistant to the medications, that is if he could even get her to take them in the first place. His ability to keep her under control, as per his original agreement with the captain, was also proving to be less than adequate. The captain and crew _was,_ however, taking it all in stride, even after the incident back on Eris, but how much longer would they be able to?

Even though he had always tried to assure River to the contrary, he knew that from a purely academic standpoint, she _was_ in fact a potential danger to all onboard. What would eventually become of her? She was a female younger than himself, which statically meant she would outlive him. What then?

There was not a doubt in his mine that if they ever _could_ return to a normal civilized place of residence, it would only be a matter of time and a short one at that, before the authorities would insist she be institutionalized.

He had though about the offer of "safe haven" for him and River and a prestigious medical position for himself, on Ithaca, that he had received from that old gentleman onboard Ann's yacht that time. However in light of Anna's true identity and the events that transpired thereafter, he had long dismissed _that_ as even an option.

As much as he yearned for his old life back on Osiris, or similar such world, Bittersweet as it was, their currant status as wanted fugitives, _forced_ to hang out in the most god forsaken corners of the known verse, with a band of common criminals, was probably the best place for them.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kaylee was busy, standing amid a mass of tangled wiring, that a near miss from an Alliance missile had shaken loose, splicing together several loose ends. She hadn't noticed, or heard the young doctor enter her "domain" as of yet, over the sound of machinery and crackling wires.

... "Uh.. Kaylee?"... He called out, a bit nervously...

While she had, for the most part, put the incident with Jubal Early behind her, she jumped slightly and turned with a start. Seeing who it was, however, she returned a quick smile and continued with her work, replying cheerfully...

... "Oh, hi Simon...Come to help?... or just talk maybe?"...

... "No... err well, ah ... what I _meant_ was, it's not that I don't _want_ to talk,"... he quickly and awkwardly amended...

... "But I was just wondering...Have you seen River?"...

She sighed in frustration, as her smile fell slightly and replied...

... "No Simon, but she was..."

... "Yes, I know."...he cut her off and supplied tersely...

... "She was just here and couldn't have gone far"...

Before Kaylee could respond to his curt remark, the engine room resounded with the sound of a several rather large pieces of debris ricocheting off the hull. Simon was starting to wonder, rather or not, if his previous concern for River's long term well being wasn't just academic, as it was starting to appear as if they would all soon be just some more bits of "Space Junk" floating around in the black anyway; all because their "leader" had thought it a good idea to try and save a few coppers, at a notorious black market event, when they presently had more coin in reserve than Mal, or any of his crew had probably ever seen in their collective lifetimes.

They both flinched, as they glanced up to the ceiling, then Kaylee, putting away her little flash of anger over Simon's sarcastic response, replied reassuringly, while resuming her repairs...

... "Aw, don't worry none Simon. She ain't left the ship, so she's safe here with the rest of us. She'll be all shiny-like. Ya outta' give her some credit...she's gettin' to be a big girl ya know?"...

... "Oh yes, of course! how could I _possibly_ forget!"...Simon came back satirically...

... "She's perfectly safe here on an outlaw ship, with half the Alliance forces in this sector shooting at us, because our _great_ wúnéng de yúchun _captain _though it wise to go on a shopping spree, at a underworld gathering that everyone knows about."...

Simon's "remark" concerning the captain was all Kaylee could take. Dropping her tools she jammed her fists into her hips and shot back...

... "Simon!... You ain't got _no_ call, talk 'bout the cap'n like that!... He _always_ looks after us! You an' River too. Sometimes things just get... well... complicated is all."... She justified meekly, while glancing down to the floor for a moment. Then snapped back to her former uncharacteristic fury...

... "Where would you two be, if he done went left ya back at Whitefall, or Jiangyin... remember that?"...

Simon remembered Jiangyin, _all_ to well and started backpedaling contritely...

... "Well, uh... I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't ... err, well... rather what I was _actually _trying to say..."

... "No, you said '_xactly_ what ya think"... she interposed in a huff.

... "I don't know _why_ I think you're _ever_ gonna change. Ya ain't no different 'an Jayne. Underneath all them big fancy words, you're just plain _mean_ is all"...

Simon was crestfallen to have been compared, to all people Jayne, but he got good look at Kaylee, as she continued, aloofly, repairing and splicing wires, the little electrical sparkles reflecting in her sad looking eyes. He noticed for the first time since her return, the burses and scratches on her face, that she had received while being trampled earlier. His little self righteous tizzy evaporated, as he reached out to her with genuine concern.

... "You're hurt" ... he stated, but without his normal clinical doctor patient, detachment.

... "Ahh, it ain't nothin'. Just got a mite tight in the Carousel."... She responded, a slight smile coming back to betray her indifferent looking face. She had been quite put out, with his pompous superior attitude, but found it even harder to stay that way with him, especially when he was trying to act like an actual human being.

... "Still, I..." Simon began, when all of a sudden, the ship's floor canted abruptly, at a forty-five degree angle. Tools, small parts and whatever wasn't tied down went flying. Simon and Kaylee landed tangled up together in a heap and after they regained their orientation, Simon noticed the rather compromising position they were in. In a start, he scrambled back to his feet, apologizing...

... "Oh! I'm sorry! That was an accident...I mean...well you _know_, I would _never_ try somthing like that... I mean well, you know what I mean."... He went on awkwardly searching for words, with his face turning a bright shade of red.

... "Yes, I _know_ Simon."...she sighed, while picking her self up.

They stared at each other for a moment then Simon, while nervously running his fingers through his hair and glancing around fitfully, quavered...

... "Uh, well, I guess maybe I should find River."...

... "Oh ya!...I reckon she's powerful worried 'bout ya." ... Kaylee piped up while swinging her arms together, trying her best to not look disappointed.

He disappeared down the hallway and down the stairs to the commons, while she went back to work with a look of frustration.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

She liked the stars, always had. They had an aura of permanence and stability. Someday she would go to them, she had always said and now she had, but that was actually untrue. Far beyond the twelve stars and protostars, in the immediate stellar neighborhood, that all so erroneously referred to as "The Verse," lay the great beyond, beyond the so called "edge of space."

She knew she would never go there and never could, for if she could live long enough to make the journey, if her physical form could travel at that un-transgressable cosmic speed limit, of one hundred eighty six thousand miles per second, if the laws of space/time dilation arrested and halted the deterioration of her flesh and bone, would those far distant stars be there when she arrived? Were they even there now?...

She knew that what she perceived was not what _is_, but rather what _was_, in many cases eons before her earliest progenitors emerged from their caves, on some lonely long forgotten primordial plain, back on Earth That Was. Then again, if that great quantum leap _could _be made, would she might _also _become what was instead of what _is? _Would all she perceived, take substance and be what is, in the here and now? Was perhaps solid matter defined by those who perceived it? If that was the case, then there _was_ no stability, no beginning or end. The natural order of things was chaos; from order to disorder, the natural end result of the unrelenting effects of entropy, the curse of Cain.

There always was an alpha and omega though, a beginning and end to _all_ things, at least that's how it was _perceived_ to be, by most. Mathematics, the supposed quantifying and defining science of what's solid or not, was in it's self flawed. 3.141592653589793... etc. carried out to infinity with no repetitions or final solution; the mathematical constant used in all basic calculations to define the area, volume, mass and very existence of a sphere, the most common solid or gaseous object in space and even the basic nature of space it's self, was flawed and imperfect, making all conclusions derived thereby fallacious. Not as they seemed

All objects, rather they be animal or human, a twig of wood or a loaded gun, all consisting of the same material; ninety nine point nine percent empty space and point one percent tiny little whirling bits and pieces of stardust, playing hide and seek, blinking in and out of existence, held together by negative and positive electrical charges, the same charges that gave birth to thoughts, that bounced around the cosmos for eternity, forever weakening but never disappearing altogether.

Reality was even more confusing and contradictory than fantasy and illusion. Her genius had always been her curse, always seeking answers to the unanswerable; trying to make sense out of what _made_ no sense, hopelessly addicted to the quest of finding that elusive little tidbit of knowledge, that might bring it all into focus, only to be disappointed and bored, by the same old worn out false conclusions based on flawed assumptions.

Long before her insatiable thirst for knowledge lured her to that...place, life was not easy. While she never actually felt loneliness or alienation (always too busy involved with some scholastic or athletic pursuit, to be concerned about a social life), she had always felt like the proverbial "square peg in a round hole;" as her "rubber stamp" peers were about as interesting to her as the text books that bored her silly, with the exception of one. Being popular and having a lot of friends was never much of a priority, besides, she always had Simon.

Simon, her beloved brother. A prodigious genius in his own right, had been much like her in being devoid of any _real_ social skills, except for the proper etiquette for Core society functions, that he learned by rote, to further his career and please their well meaning but social climbing parents.

_Unlike_ her, however, he found comfort and security within the constrictive confines of old, well established and _accepted_ knowledge, of which he was a master, never questioning his professors in medical school, or superiors during his short internship. Without his stabilizing influence in her life, her overpowered intellect, always racing out of control, without any sort of mental challenge to act as a dampening effect, would have driver her totally mad, long before her "dark years."

Now however, things had changed. She _had_ friends, as Simon had pointed out before, lots of them. What's more, she welcomed it, yearned for it.

There was Simon, of course, first and foremost, but despite his increasing tendency to be an irritant in her life, with his pointy needles, probing and false conclusions, transcended the definition of the word "friend," or even brother. He was an intricate part of her very existence. She owed him more than she could ever hope to repay and didn't even want to _think_ about what she would do, if anything ever happed to him.

Next was Kaylee, her first and probably closest friend, here on Serenity. She really didn't understand why she should have that status; she surely didn't deserve it. A slight frown came to her as she reflected on it. Silly cowardly little Kaylee, betrayed her twice and under the right circumstances would _probably_ do it again, but she was also her staunchest advocate, as long as someone wasn't intimidating her to do otherwise, and she also brought a ray of sunshine into Simon's miserable new life. That _had_ to be the reason. Anyone who made her brother happy could do no wrong, in River's eyes. Plus, despite her failings, she _did_ enjoy her company

Kaylee relived, vicariously, through River, a life of child-like innocence, that she had so shamefully thrown away at such an early age. River knew that Kaylee's and most other crew members picture of her _own_ "innocence" was somewhat overrated, but put it all together and it made the relationship work. It made her feel needed and she liked that.

There was that old preacher man, like the kindly old grandfather _she_ never knew. She was to him, the granddaughter _he_ never had. He drew his strength from that silly illogical book of myths, that she had read many times and still didn't understand, but enjoyed her company, as she was also a mission to him, to atone for past sins. She felt warm and secure around him, now that he had finally rearranged his hair, so that it was adequately subdued.

The captain, the unofficial but universally recognized patriarch, head of household, that everyone mocked to his face but respected behind his back.

He looked at her and saw the past, that he dwelled in, a ghost and was terrified of history repeating it's self, but she filled a small gap in his lonely inner void, provided a measure of solace to his tortured soul; a second chance.

She could see the thoughts of others; she had realized that now for some time and his mind was a tumultuous dark storm, of conflicting nightmarish ebbs and flows, not all that much different than her own. She hated going there and hated even more when he was cross with her, because it meant she had disappointed him in some way. Deep down, he, more than anyone, had come to believe in her, wanted to be proud of her. He had plans for her and she didn't want to let him down.

And then there was Jayne. A brief ghost of a smile came to her when she thought of him, like herself, not fully accepted or trusted. Crude and simple minded but far from stupid, like her brother maintained, he chose to plow through life in the bliss of willful ignorance, sating the most basic human needs and desires. He was probably the most stable minded member of the crew. He was also an enigma.

_Like_ Kaylee, he had betrayed not only _her,_ but also her brother once and for selfish personal gain at that.

Endangering her brother; normally _that_ would have been unpardonable, but in retrospect there _were_ other factors involved in his decision and he _had_ reversed his decision, out of genuine guilt, before _she_ had even realized what he was up to. He _had_ been trying to undo the mess, he had created and help them escape, long before they were caught and even longer before the captain almost flushed him out the airlock over it.

_Unlike_ Kaylee, she was certain he would never try somthing like that ever again.

His mind was like a loud open book, mostly simple illustrations with a few captions, in bold print, but there was more. There was a place somewhere in there, buried deep in the sands of time, that he was surprisingly good at keeping closed up tight. He was actually quite interesting and a real challenge. Not only that, but when he looked at her, although he'd never admit it, beside visions of butcher knives and that "crazy girl," he also saw something else.

She wasn't sure what she might be forced to do, or if she even _could_ do anything, unless there was a gun handy, if he ever acted on it, but he also saw an actual young women, with all the thoughts that normal came to his self gratifying mind, concerning that subject. She wasn't just a little girl anymore, like Simon liked to think of her, she was almost eighteen and found it somewhat complementary that someone recognized that, plus he was fun to tease.

They were _all_ her friends, even Jayne, at least as far as _she_ was concerned, but they all shared a common trait. They all had their ghosts and she was no different, but hers was very close now.

She had first sensed it while prepping Serenity's engines, a cloudy image through the matrix of time. It had taken form and substance, as Simon's drugs had worn off. She had fled to this place among the stars, where she could best focus, where the confusing static from the ghosts of others was diminished, to be certain. Now, in crystal clarity, it took form and substance. The reunion would not be as she had once, so long ago, imagined.

With the faint ghostly glow of ambient starlight, wafting in through the view port of shuttle number two, subtly defining her gloomy facial features, a flash of light, from a missile burst, reflecting in her glassy, pained eyes, like a flash of lightning on a stormy summer night, she settled back in the pilot's set, as a single tear rolled down a cheek.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Serenity's bridge was suddenly flooded, by a blinding white light, as the crew instinctively threw arms up over their faces. Wash unable to react in time and half blinded by the flash, piloted the ship straight on through, the rapidly blossoming burst of plasma and energy, dead ahead. Mal gawked out the window in shock, the ship bucking and pitching from the sudden massive energy pulse, with red to white hot shards of metal flying past and bouncing of the hull.

Upon exiting the "fireball" on the opposite side, "Poseidon's Trireme," Kenny Papadakos's ship, was nowhere to be seen.

... "Was that?..." Wash, still in stunned shock, uttered apprehensively.

... "It would appear."... Mal confirmed hoarsely, his jaw still agape and staring straight ahead into the now empty blackness.

... "Well there goes _that _favor."... Jayne groused, with a grimace of disgust.

Sheppard Book, unfazed by the incident, was still tightly strapped into the copilot's station working at the nav computer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Commander Chien, early forties, with intense eyes and patrician features, stood at the forward window of the bridge, watching Serenity trying to escape.

... "Sir, sensor locks appear to have been damaged by debris from the Palomino-class vessel."... A junior officer announced...

... "Target manually"... was Chein's immediate response, without taking his eyes from their quarry.

... "Yes sir."... Was the former's snappy reply...

Chien continued watching, with stone faced determination, as another series of missiles streaked out before them. Serenity rolled pitched and dodged, as the lethal projectiles sailed harmlessly by.

... "He's good, this one."... Chien muttered to himself, then called out to his tactical officer, in a cool, well disciplined and methodical air.

... "Lieutenant Xian, reload all missile pods. Pods two three and four, EMP armed, proximity detonation. Pods five and six, full nuclear."...

Just then, Lieutenant Wallace, his communications officer cut in...

... "Sir, Captain Pennington has requested immediate assistance. They are encountering unexpected and heavy resistance from one of the slave ships and are sustaining heavy casualties."...

... "Thank you, Lieutenant."... Chien replied. He continued gazing out the front viewport for a second, let out a little sigh of frustration, the turned to the helmsman...

... "Lieutenant Masters, reverse course... let them go."...

He turned back to the viewport, one more time and wistfully watched, as Serenity slipped away into the black.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

... "How come we ain't dead?"... Jayne submitted with astonishment, while picking himself up from the floor, after the rain of missile fire had mysteriously ceased.

... "Love to say it was me, but they just... stopped."... Wash admitted, with a baffled shrug of his shoulders.

... "Don't s'much care as to the why, as to the continued truth o' that fact."... Mal interjected...

... "Good flyin', Wash."... He complemented with a pat on the back, then ordered...

... "Now get us to the edge o' the system, go for hard burn. Wana be as far away from here as..."

... "That wise, Captain?"... Book, still studying the nav computer, interposed.

... "You got somethin' to say, Preacher?"... Mal queried, while returning a scrutinizing glance and crossing his arms.

Book finally looked up and explained...

... "If they're following standard Alliance procedure, there are probably additional patrol boats stationed as sentries, along the most obvious exit vectors. It's my understanding, part of the reason that this planet was chosen, as home for the Carousel, is because of the number of moons, that may be of use as hiding places."...

... "Elphame is a class four gas giant and has four well known, populated moons, of which we are all familiar. It also has thirty two smaller and lesser known moons, that have never even been officially named. They are known only by numeric designation and range in size from a large asteroid to a small dwarf planet. Also, there may be an additional, up to a hundred some believe, 'minor moons,' many of which may not even exist, on even the most sophisticated star charts."...

Mal, Zoe and Jayne exchanged curious glances and then back to Book. It never ceased to amaze them, as to the rather "our of character" knowledge their resident "holy man" seemed to posses at times.

... "Keep talkin" ... Mal smartly directed, with mounting interest.

... "Could be we might benefit from, as you might say, 'laying low' on one of those moons for a few days?"...

... "Got any suggestions?"... Mal returned, a note of skepticism creeping into his voice.

Book smiled and turned the computer screen toward Mal. Pointing to an small bluish green point of light and an irregularity at the inner edge of Elphame's inner ring; he went on...

... "There's not much to see at this distance, but it could be that we might just find somthing that could suit our present needs, if we head for these coordinates?"...

Mal ruminated on the Sheppard's suggestion for a moment, then turned and looked down to Wash, while lazily throwing an arm out toward the screen.

Jayne scratched his head, while giving Book a perplexed and somewhat suspicious look, as Wash set course for their new destination.

.

.


	13. Perfect Sunset 3

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **I normally don't Chinese translations, but I'll make an exception in this chapter. Otherwise the meaning of the surrounding text could be mistaken...

..."I must agree with your decision on the **Bao-Fangshi **lessons"...

It's a martial arts form. It's not real. I just made it up. I think it's kinda silly to think that 500 years from now that they will still have terms like Kung-fu, Wushu, Jiu-Jitsu, Taekwondo, Savate, etc. They would undoubtedly have evolved new into forms with different names by then. I just made up a catchy martial artish sounding name and translated it in to Chinese via "Google Translate."...for what that's worth. What it means is not important, so I guess I'm not really doing a translation after all.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Perfect Sunset (part three)**

.

As Serenity sailed through the dark eternal night, hugging the inside upper circumference of Elphame's innermost ring as close as safety would allow, Book's "little point of light" became clearly discernable. Embedded deep within the myriad of glistening, crystal like bits and fragments of ammonia and methane ice, was a small azure blue sphere, gradually increasing in size as they approached.

A look of concern came over Wash and Book commented assuringly...

"The Northern Polar region should be clear of debris"

The rest of the crew on the bridge gave him a look, as he explained...

"Gravitational and tidal forces are diminished at the poles... common astronomical knowledge."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Waves and mist fanned out in her wake, as Serenity skimmed over the surface of an endless smooth placid sea stretching as far as the eye could see. It was a small moon, so small it's curvature was slightly discernable on the distant blue horizon. The blackness of space peeked slightly through the thin, somewhat translucent, cloudless atmosphere, as Elphame's rings, in which it was trapped, seen edge on, arched across the sky, like an endless ghostly white rainbow.

"Kinda beautiful actually,...peaceful, serene." Zoe commented while gazing out the front viewport.

"Ya, So now 'steada gettin' blowed up, we can get drowned to death." Jayne groused, while slouched back in the copilot's seat with his arms crossed, a look somewhere between boredom and disgust on his face.

"Well I hear downing's a peaceful way to go." Wash interjected lightheartedly

"An' so's bein' strangled."Jayne retorted threateningly.

Book, stepping over by Wash and putting a hand on his shoulder, advised...

"Head closer to the equator, son. We should find some islands there."

Jayne gave him a curious glance, to which Book responded with...

"Basic planetary topography."...

"They teach ya all that at shepherdin' school?" Jayne queried back, skeptically.

After about another forty five minutes of flying over the moons surface, that was starting to look as if were covered entirely by water, with the exception of Shepherd Book, who looked confidently at ease, an air of vexation was starting to spread through the ship. Suddenly, Wash's face lit up as he murmured...

"Ó, tián pànghūhu de fú, you shí wo rè'ài wo de shēnghuó." then exclaimed...

"This might be my favorite moon ever!"...as Serenity slowed and lazily drifted over a large island, with lush green forested hills and small mountains, surrounded by glistering white beaches gently disappearing into the waters of the deep blue sea.

"Find a spot. Set us down." Mal ordered, as he turned, headed for the foredeck and added...

"I'm gonna suit up and..."

"Captain! Captain!" Simon breathlessly cut in, as he came bounding up the stairs to the bridge."We have to go back!"... .He continued on in a near panic.

All turned and looked at him, as if perhaps River's condition was hereditary and he had finally succumbed to the same malady.

"An' would you mind explainin' to me your sudden overpowerin' desire to see if you can't maybe collect on your own bounty?" Mal came back, not sure if he should be annoyed or amused at the doctor's rant, then brushed past and headed toward the stairs.

"He can do that?" Jayne questioned, with a look of bewilderment.

"Captain, you _don't_ understand!" Simon went on, ignoring Jayne's remark and trailing after him continuing on...

"It's River, she's _not_ on the ship, she's back _there, _we _have_ to go find her!"

Everyone on the bridge, including Jayne, glanced around to each other for a second, with a stunned look. Mal halted for a moment, then continued on and without looking back, commented pensively...

"Well then I reckon there ain't no need to be a-worryin' on her no more."

"Are you _seriously_ saying that you intend to just _abandon _her!" Simon ranted on incredulously, with his jaw and fists clenched.

"If it wasn't for River we'd _all_ still _be there! _Do you have any _idea _what they will _do_ to her if..."

Mal wheeled back around and snapped back, before he Simon could continue...

"No son! It's _you_ that don't understand! We got us half the Alliance back there, which I might add, in case you ain't noticed, are feelin' just a mite bit unsociable...and oh ya... I _also_ seem to recall, that we had an _agreement_, once upon a time an' it wasn't my job to babysit her. We just come within a hair's breadth o' contemplatin' the wonders of Elphame's nice shinny rings for a _very_ long time. We _ain't _goin' back. You can't keep her under lock an' key, it ain't _our_ gorram job to go get all spaceified lookin' for her... 'Sides"... He paused for a moment, and with a lump in his throat added, with a note of gravity...

"If she _did _go sneak off, on one of her fanciful little whims back at the _Carousel_, then I think we _both_ know where she's a-headed 'bout now an'... ain't nothin' we can do about it." as he turned and continued on his way while muttering...

"least not now."

Simon continued after him, "nipping at his heals"...

"But we have to at least _try!..._We _can't_ just..."

"Try _what_ 'xactly?" Mal interposed, without stopping. "Get ourselves all shot full'a holes?..._then_ who's gonna be around... maybe might help her?... Not nobody."

As he reached the lockers that held the EVA suits, with Simon still at his heals preparing the next round of appeals, Zoe came up from behind and stated, matter of factly...,

"Captain's right doc; We'll never make it back an' we ain't no good to her dead. If that's where River is, the best we can hope for is that the Alliance _did_ grab her, 'fore somthin' _else_ happened, but I don't think she is. Are you _sure,_ you looked everywhere?"

"Ya doc, she _can_ be a mite elusive, she got a mind to." Mal interjected, while donning a suit.

"Captain, believe me when I tell you; I looked everywhere she could _possibly_ be... twice and she's _not_ here." Simon empathized.

"Then that leaves me a-thinkin' maybe you outta look where she _couldn't_ possibly be. You recall that húndàn snuck aboard my ship while back?... No offence doc, but I got me a notion he was a fair bit better at findin' than you an' _he_ never found her either."

"An' doc"... Zoe added. "River _was _in the cargo bay with us, just minutes before we launched."

"See doc." Mal concurred. "She _ain't_ back there." He glanced over the EVA suits real quick and added...

"Ain't no suits missin', ain't like she went for a little space walk. The other shuttle's locked up an' even if she _did_ get in, it sets of a security alarm on the bridge if someone tries to launch without authorization... _Really _doc, she'll be fine." He added encouragingly and finished with...

"Conjure ya outta just look a mite harder is all, or maybe wait till she decides she _wants_ to be found." At that he snapped his helmet in place and headed down toward the cargo bay.

Defeated, Simon watched as Mal disappeared down the stairwell.

Next to himself, the captain was probably the most important person in River's life. While in her fractured state of mind she _did_ make a few mistakes and her actions at times didn't always convey her true intentions, there was little if anything she wouldn't do for him, or the crew in general. She had been devastated over Mal's displeasure with her over the "Lassiter incident" and overjoyed with his acceptance of her apology, when they had returned from Kingston, back on Eris. Conversely, every since the encounter with Jubal Early and later with the late Adelai Niska, he had _thought _and it had _seemed_ as if the captain had become rather protective of her, almost to a parental degree; no different than the rest of the crew.

Simon was outraged by Mal's apparent cold indifference over the present situation concerning River. If it had been Zoe, Wash, Inara, Kaylee or even Jayne, would he have reacted the same? Appalled as he was over the captain's pragmatism, a cold numbing feeling came over him as he reflected on his words.

As much as it pained him to admitted it, Mal was right when he said they would never be able to make it back to the Carousel and if by chance they did, what would they encounter once they arrived? If River _had_ managed to slip past Zoe and the others, which was entirely possible, then what? By now she would undoubtedly be in irons and on her way back to the place, he had given up all he held dear, to rescue her from.

One of her favorite games they would play together, back on Osiris as children, had been hide n' seek, which she was exceedingly good at. He would spend hours searching in total bewilderment, to the point of actually worrying that somthing had indeed happened to her. About the time panic was about to set in and he was considering telling their parents to wave the authorities, she would finally call out his name, from a branch of a seemingly unassailable tree, or impossibly clinging to a ceiling like a human fly, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

There was not a doubt in his mind that Zoe Jayne or Kaylee would be of any obstacle whatsoever, if she really wanted to get past them, especially after witnessing first hand, the game she had played with Mr. Early. If she made it into the Carousel, she was gone and there was little they could do about it. Who's fault was it? It was his; it was his charge to look after her, his responsibility, not the captain's, not Inara's, not Kaylee's, but his and he had failed.

He honestly didn't know how he could have possibly done any better, but that was of little comfort, now that she was gone.

What would he do now? He and the rest of the crew were fairly "cash flush" at the present time, but it wouldn't be near enough to attempt another rescue attempt on his own, not to mention his current legal status and the fact that they would be anticipating it. Last time it had taken him over two years to get her out and even if it _were_ possible to replicate his previous actions, what would River be like after another two to three years, in that place?... if she would even still be alive.

Would the crew be willing to help?... Possibly, but the more he thought about it, _how_ could he ask them?... did he even have the _right_ to ask them?... The answer was excruciatingly clear; it wasn't their problem. It was his; River was gone and the only person he could really blame was himself.

There _was _a chance that they might _volunteer_ to help retrieve her, after the present disaster got sorted out. After all, he couldn't think of anyone one on board that didn't like her... well except for one maybe. Even if they did, however, would his conscience allow it?

Like Kaylee had said earlier; the captain didn't _have_ to give them safe haven back on Whitefall. Granted, they _were_ in need of a ship's doctor, but he _didn't _have a monopoly on that position. It would be highly doubtful that they would have found one even close to _his _caliber and Kaylee would have surely died from Dobson's bullet, as her wound had been critical, under the care of an average Rim World "sawbones." While he _had_ saved her life, she would have never even _been _shot, if it wasn't for him and River's presence in the first place. Still, knowing full well the kind of trouble they could bring, he had taken them in.

He didn't _have_ to come back for them at Jiangyin, the time those religious fanatics were going to burn them at the stake.

When River had viciously slashed Jayne with a knife, during one of her psychotic episodes, he would have been well within his rights to put them off, the next time they were "dirtside." From what he had seen and heard about most other ship's captains, during his sojourn as a fugitive, that's exactly what would have happened anywhere else, if they were lucky and at the time that's exactly what he was expecting. Mal however, had kept them on regardless.

They had done enough for them already; he could never think of asking for more, nor could he even _allow_ them to endanger themselves, anymore than they already had, on their account. It was crystal clear what he had to do. He would resign his position here on Serenity, strike out on his own and hope and pray that River was strong enough to survive, until he could find her.

He had dismissed the idea of ever taking up the job offer on the Ithaca colony, due to the turn on events on the Gurick, but Captain Newstead and the rest of the guests at the party had seemed to be decent enough people; plus they were quit wealthy and definitely not Alliance sympathizers. It could possibly be a "staging area" where he could formulate a new plan for River's rescue. It was a long shot and not without it's risks, but as River would not be with him, he would only be endangering himself and it was about the only option he could think of, plus it wasn't all that far from their present position. He knew that Mal wouldn't go there on a bet, but once this present situation had run it's course, he could ask to be dropped off on one of Elphame's settled moons, perhaps Summerhome or Fiddler's Green. He still had the business card with the Cortex address, that the old gentleman had given him that time and from there he could make contact.

He would miss Kaylee, but without River he felt an icy cold loneliness that was near crippling. Sounds of conversation and even occasional laughter emanated from the bridge, but to him it was as a far distant blurry murmur. He had to pull himself together, if he ever hoped to help his sister and while he had no idea what he would say, he turned and headed that way. He had never been that much of a social type, but being with the company of others would be far better for his currant state of mind than brooding to himself in despair, in an empty, cold lonely passageway.

With a sickening pit in his stomach and feet made of lead, he trudged on, when suddenly from behind him...

"Kaylee would not be happy."

He jumped slightly and turned around with a start. River was right behind him, staring back with an exceptionally forlorn, withdrawn and glassy eyed expression.

"Mei-mei." He quietly gasped out, in shocked but very relived disbelief. After a moment, as if to ascertain that she actually _was _there and his distraught state of mind was not just causing him to see things, he pulled her in to a tight hug and closed his eyes, while breathing out...

"Mei-mei, mei-mei... láizì shàngdì de zhēnguì liwù!.. I thought I'd _lost_ you again!"

They had had these heartfelt reunions on more than one occasion but this one was strikingly different, Simon was starting to notice. Regardless of her state of mind, she had _always_, in the past, responded in kind to his embrace and touch. This time it was like hugging an inert deactivated store mannequin. Pulling away, he brushed the hair out of her blank, dejected looking face and inquired with concern...

"River, are you... ok? You look... funn .. err... _different." _

She continued to just stand there as if she wasn't even aware of his presence, totally catatonic, stiff as a board but with her bottom lip trembling slightly. She must have been terrified by their most recent brush with death, he figured and had been in hiding in some ingenious little spot of hers, like the captain had surmised. Rest was what she needed and he was about to start guiding her toward her room, when she soliloquized sadly into the air, in a quiet stressed voice...

"The whirlwinds come...spinning and dark... the teeth of the lion, the young lion, the proud lion,... blunted and broken."

With that, she broke from her trance, turned and went running down the fore passage, past the crew quarters and disappeared down the stairs through the hatchway to the dinning area, while screeching out...

"It's never what you think! Pop and glow! pop and glow! spinning in the black!.. taking you back!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sunlight glistened off Mal's faceplate, as he cautiously stepped off Serenity's ramp, looking around with a serious expression on his face. Glancing down to a small sensing device, he held in a thickly gloved hand, he hit a few buttons.

The entire crew, sans Simon and River (She had pulled another "disappearing act" and was most likely his quarry), awaited on the bridge with baited breath, as Mal's voice crackled through the comm...

"Oh two, twenty one point nine percent; Nitrogen, seventy eight point one, 'bout two percent water vapor, less than one percent argon, carbon dioxide an' helium. Atmo pressure; thirty point three nine inches. Grav, ninety eight point six percent Earth norm... Close enough...Air's breathable." He concluded, as the crew on the bridge let out a collective whoop.

Before Mal even had his helmet unlatched, the airlock hissed open and the crew filed out onto the ramp.

"Have to say, sweetie, this might be one of your best landings yet." Zoe commented, while coming down the ramp with Wash.

"Oh, my gosh! It's beautiful!" Kaylee exclaimed, as she emerged from the bay, glancing around at their surroundings.

Wash had managed to "park" Serenity so that her ramp bridged a small inlet, separating a bluish green lagoon, from the wide endless expanse of ocean, about a few hundred yards off to their left.

To their right, at the far end of the lagoon, a sapphire like stream snaked lazily away to disappear into a forest of primordial conifers, river palms, cycads and seed ferns. Miles beyond, sheer granite escarpments jutted skyward out of the jungle, while a thin wispy waterfall plunged silently in the distance, from a high lofty precipice, to dissipate in a cloud of mist, high above the canopy of primeval vegetation, far below.

There was barely so much as a hint of a breeze; the tranquil silence broken only by the footfall of Serenity's crew, as they made their way down the ramp, looking around in hushed awe and the distant sound of surf, crashing onto the glistening white beaches, far off to their left.

Jayne and Book emerged from the bay; Jayne, his normal sourness abated slightly, looked round and commented as they started down after the others...

"Next time I need a miracle, Shepherd, I know who _I'm _talkin' to."

Simon had apparently "corralled" his wayward sister, as they too appeared at the top of the ramp. Simon looked around in astonished amazement and with his right hand shading his brow, uttered...

"This place is amazing."

River, her forlorn, withdrawn trance like state, quickly giving way to her inherent, insatiable curiosity, twined her fingers together in front of her and with a slight look of excitement, coming over her face, whispered to herself quietly...

"So loud. Fly, fly, swim, swim, scurry, scurry."...

... just as Kaylee, overjoyed to see that her missing friend had been located, rushed back up the ramp and grabbed her hand, to lead her down to the lagoon with the rest of the group.

Simon tagged along behind, but stopped about half way down the ramp, uneasily looked around at the water lapping at the shore, then carefully started taking his shoes off.

Mal, still in his EVA suit, helmet clutched under an arm, took note of River and Kaylee, frolicking and splashing around the water's edge together, as he started back up the ramp.

"Ah, Doctor!" Mal greeted Simon, with a wide smirking grin.

"Ya know, I ain't no top three percent an' all, but don't that bear a most striking resemblance to your sister?" He questioned, with a look of feigned bewilderment, while nodding toward Kaylee and River, who were squealing and screeching as they chased each other around the lagoon, soaking wet.

"Uh, yes!" Simon sheepishly replied, as he finished neatly rolling up his pant legs. Straightening back up, while glancing around to the ground slightly and fiddling with his ear, he went on awkwardly...

"She was... _actually_ she was, well, she was...hiding."

Mal just gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder, as continued on by, wearing his best "I told ya so" grin.

Just as he reached the top of the ramp, Inara gracefully came forth at a sedate pace, taking in the scenery. She lightly laid a hand on his shoulder, as Mal approached and commented breathlessly...

"Oh Mal… This place is…"

"Ya, I know." Mal concurred before she could finish.

Turning back around slightly, he paused for a moment and yelled out to the crew, exploring their new surroundings...

"Hey! Don't go too far!"...

and with Inara's fingertips gently trailing off his shoulder, continued on into the ship.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Captain Chien stood on the bridge, hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the Carousel with a look of satisfaction on his face. All resistance had been squashed and the reaming Alliance forces were busy with the "mop up" phase of the operation. The huge lobster-like slaver ship, that had caused all the trouble, was drifting listlessly in space with several scorch marks and a large hole in her hull, but looked otherwise intact.

Lieutenant Wallace, sitting at the communications station, perked up slightly, as an incoming message came through his headset and an image appeared on the screen. After quickly tapping on a few keys, a print-out of the message clicked out. He tore it loose and smartly approached the captain. While executing a quick snappy salute, he held out the bulletin and announced...

"Priority alert sir."

Chien nodded, as he took the offered message, read it and handed it back to the communications officer, instructing...

"Forward this to the other captains, Lieutenant. Any resources they can spare are to begin an immediate search of the system for the indicated vessel."

Wallace returned a brisk salute, turned on his heel and returned to the comm station, as the captain strolled closer to the front viewport. After staring deep out into the black for a moment, he quietly soliloquisized...

"You got lucky _once_, but not a second time."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Inara sat in front of the Cortex screen, that hung on the wall of her shuttle like a mirror. The client portion was currently deactivated, as she highlighted another section, bringing up the statement "No messages waiting." Behind her, Mal cleared his throat.

Startled, she quickly taped away on the keyboard, turning off the screen, turned to face Mal, who had shed the EVA suit and chided with just a hint of irritation...

"Captain, I didn't hear you _ask_ to come in."

"You so rarely do." Mal replied casually, as he stood there with a slight smile and a bottle of wine in each hand.

"So to what do I owe _this_ intrusion?" She inquired wryly.

"Just figured I'd see if I could convince you to head outside is all. Not a day to be cooped up, ask me." Mal genially replied, with a shrug.

Inara was in a slight state of confusion. Mal, in his own pig-headed way, actually seemed to be trying to conduct himself, in the manner of somthing remotely resembling a gentleman. Wondering for a moment if she should call Simon, to have a look at him, or if perhaps there was some strange insidious gas in this little moon's atmosphere that his sensor failed to detect, that only effected churlish, intractable ship's captains, she rose to her feet and stated ambivalently...

"I was just checking to see if I'd received any new messages."

"And have you?"...Mal queried, in a slightly more innocuous fashion, than what was his wont.

She shook her head and walked over to him, took one of the bottles and began studying it.

"From that job we did for Li Shen, few months back. Got another bottle I was savin' for dinner, but this here's pretty much the last of it."...Mal revealed, with a shrug.

"Ah, yes, the infamous, 'I'll pay you in real coin next time, I promise,' caper."...Inara replied with an amused grin, while she continued studding the label

Instead of his usual outburst of indignant rationalizations, Mal simply replied, with his own self critical grin...

"I see you've heard of my exploits."

Finally looking up from the wine bottle, she gave him an affable smile, looked around the inside of the shuttle, handed the bottle back to Mal and admitted with a sigh...

"You know Mal, I didn't think I would, but after I'm gone, I'll miss this."

A sudden air of uneasiness filled the room, at her words and they looked away from each other. Awkwardly trying to be nonchalant and groping for somthing to say, they each looked back to each other, but while avoiding direct eye contact. Inara was the first to regain her footing, as she suggested affably...

"Well, shall we head outside, Captain?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Five Years Prior: **

**Bastet, Osiris**

**.**

It was a two piece rather revealing lavender swim suit, that lay upon the rich mahogany dinner table, as if it were state's evidence "exhibit A." She had been summoned from her room by a housekeeper, with the words; "Pardon me, Missy, but your mother and father have requested your presence, in the main dinning hall," as if she had been a process server, bearing an official summons.

She entered the "Grand Jury" and took a seat across from the panel of three judges; the "Honorable Gabriel Tam" presiding. Dramatically, he held "exhibit A" up before the court, as he began with opening statements, in the case of "The Tam Household vs. River Tam."...

"This," he paused a moment for effect... "Was found _hidden _in one of your closets. I thought I had _forbidden_ you from engaging in such dangerous and _unnecessary_ activities, for a girl of your social status, as swimming, mountain climbing and especially that kěxiào, yúchun self defense class.

You had agreed to my terms in return for my permission, _against_ my better judgment, to engage in gymnastics, which I _still_ think is better suited for someone who is destined to be nothing more than a common side show act, at a caravel or circus. Never the less, I've kept my word and _you_ most obviously have not. So what do you have to say for yourself, young lady." He concluded, while waiting expectantly with a stone face, for her explaintion.

On Gabriel's right sat his wife Regan and on his left was her brother Simon, who had just gotten back from Capitol City, all waiting to hear the reason for her latest deviation, from the course they had all so desperately been trying to keep her on.

River let out a tired sounding sigh and began...

"First of all, my swim suit was not _hidden_, Dad. The definition of "hidden" is _deliberately _concealed and/or made _difficult_ to find or see. This is the month of January and the average mean temperature on Osiris, at our latitude and elevation, is approximately 275.222 Kelvin, 2.222 degrees Celsius or 36 degrees Fahrenheit; which ever you prefer." she stated with a shrug. "Hardly the appropriate season to wear the garment in question.

I had placed it at the rear of my closet along with the rest of my summer apparel. It may have been difficult to see, but that was not my _intent_. The definition of deliberate is ...'carefully thought out and done intentionally.'... As it was _not_ intentional it was therefore not _deliberately_ concealed. Moreover, it was _not_ all that difficult to find, as it's very _presence_ here today so obviously attests; therefore it was _not_ hidden, rendering your initial accusation completely invalid."

Gabriel sometimes wondered if should have his lawyer or better yet an entire team of lawyers present, whenever he had these family discussions concerning River. He had two children; Simon, of whom he was immensely proud, who at the age of twenty two was already a respected trauma surgeon and then there was River. River his little girl, who despite her unconventional and sometimes dangerous social and political views, who at not even thirteen years of age still liked to watch Oscar the Octopus cartoons, but in _addition_ to her regular studies, at the highest level of the state general education program, dance and gymnastic pursuits, was in her _free _time writing a thesis on theoretical quantum physics, that she had hopes of getting published in a major scientific journal.

While he didn't imagine that there was a father in the entire verse, that had children that he could be as equally proud of, at times like this, especially in River's case, he mused to himself on how much easier life would be, if he had just been blessed with _normal_ kids; a daughter who would have been content to simply grow up to be a refined lady, maybe even a respected companion. She was just too smart for her own good, sometimes.

As a responsible father, however, as difficult as it might be, he had a duty to bring her up properly, to make sure that the many doors of opportunity, that would surely be awaiting her, would not be closed, due to her deviant social attitudes.

"Ok, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you were not actually trying to hide this from us." He acquiesced "but that does _not_ explain what in Shèng dìyù de míngchēng you were doing with it in the _first place! _You know how your mother and I feel about you taking swimming lessons; it's not necessary and it's dangerous."

"Swimming is instinctive, in most mammalian species and primates and could save your life under certain circumstances." River pointed out.

"We are civilized people living in a civilized society!" Gabriel forcefully countered. "We have risen _above_ the level of animals, or mere _primates, _unlike that Yěmán de dòngwù fènbiàn Camberson kid!" he ranted on, while River glanced down to the table, guiltily, for a moment.

"Furthermore, if you follow the rules and stay in your place, within our society, the _need_ to swim_,_ in order to save your life, should _never_ arise." He lectured on, while River absently picked at her fingernails.

"River dear, please listen to your father." Regan gently reprimanded. "we're concerned for your safety sweetheart; every summer you hear about another drowning down at the beach."

"If they _knew_ how to swim they wouldn't have drowned." River commented, without looking up from her improvised manicure.

"They wouldn't have _drowned_ if they had obeyed the _law_ and stayed _out_ of the water!" Gabriel corrected. "This is _not_ the Rim! We have civilized rules and regulations to protect us here and if you follow those laws, you'll stay safe. That's what they're there for! That's what I pay my gorram taxes for!"

"Oh Gabe! please, your _language_ in front of the children." Regan admonished.

"Sorry Dear" he apologized.

"Dad," Simon spoke up. "I must agree with your decision on the Bao-Fangshi lessons and mountaineering"

"Dad let you take boxing lessons, Simon." River quietly interjected.

"But River may have a point concerning swimming." Simon continued on, ignoring River's comment...

"Just last week there was that disaster with the ocean cruise, where several people drowned. _We've _taken trips on cruise liners before and accidents _can _happen. There _are_ some legal, government sponsored pools with qualified instructors. It might not hurt for River to learn, if she really wants to. They _did _have a swim team back in college and you _yourself _learned how to swim when _you_ were a kid. I can't actually say I see the harm in it."

"When I was a kid, it was a different time and place son." Gabriel countered. "and I worked hard so that we could _have_ all this." he explained, while gesturing around the expansive marble floored dinning hall..."So my children could have all the benefits that a truly _civilized_ society could offer." He went on. "And if that cruise ship, that you spoke of, had been following government regulations, instead of cutting corners to offer cut rate fares, that whole tragic event would have never happened. The investigators have _proven_ that; _that's_ why all those people died."

"That was less than a _week_ ago Dad. Does it not seem funny to you that the investigation has already been closed, with _conclusive_ evidence?"

Gabriel chuckled slightly and commented...

"Son, sometimes I think it's your little _sister_ that's guiding _you."_

"You know, Simon _might_ be right Dear." Reagan offered "If River wants to learn how to swim under proper supervision, at a state run pool, It would probably be safe and we all _know_ she'd be _very_ good at it."

"She would" River, being ignored, murmured quietly to herself.

"Ya Dad, I can't think of anything she's ever done, that she didn't excel at." Simon concurred.

"Yes, the state run pool, where she'd be exposed to every Āng zāng wòchuò de cuòwèi from the other side of town!" he exclaimed, while throwing his arms up in the air. "First it was dedicated source boxes! then it was skipping levels at school so she ends up in classes with kids four to five years her senior, where she will _never _get properly socialized! then gymnastics! now she wants to flop around in the water like a common ..._pearl diver_, in the company of the son's and daughter's of common workers and menials!" he ranted on.

"Dad, don't you think you're overreacting a bit. I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll even go with her and watch, it might be best if she got a different suit though." he added, while ominously staring down at her skimpy outfit, laying on the table.

"No son" Gabriel started in firmly "This time I mean it, no daughter of mine is going to be seen at _that _place and _you _shouldn't be either. You have your _career_ to think of and you have no _idea_ how easy it is to fall from grace, in our society. I absolutely forbid it." He concluded with finality.

He finally turned to River and stated with authority...

"Young lady, when you turn eighteen you can do whatever you wish, but _until_ that time, as long as you're living under _my roof _you will do as I say. There will be absolutely _no_ swimming. I pay you a good allowance, one hundred credits per week and if you want to _keep _that allowance, I _expect_ to hear some promises from you."

River sighed in defeat and with her arms crossed, petulantly recited...

"Yes Dad, I promise that as long as I'm under your roof, I will refrain from swimming."

The corners of River's mouth turned up ever so slightly, in a little mischievous grin, as she said it. Simon noticed it and it took all his will to suppress a chuckle, when he remembered the clever way she had worded her "promise."

"So can I have my bathing suit back now?" She piped up.

Gabriel and Reagan exchanged shocked looks. Hadn't she just promised, in her last breath, that she wouldn't be doing any swimming? Before either could respond, River clarified...

"It can also be used for sunbathing."

Her father, mother _and_ brother _all_ looked at each other, then to the skimpy little thing she referred to as a "bathing suit" and back again, with a concerned look. River elaborated...

"I can sunbathe on the private balcony off my room; I could _use_ a little more color." She sighed, then reassured...

"Nobody outside our grounds can see me there."

Gabriel looked to his wife for a moment. She just gave a quick little nod and he turned back to River. Picking it up from the table, he got up and went around to her side and offered it to her saying...

"Well I guess there's no harm in that."

Reagan came over and joined them. They exchanged hugs while she said...

"I'm so sorry we have to do these things, but it's only because your father and I love you so much. Your so smart, but so young and this verse can be so dangerous, if your not careful."

"That's ok mom...dad; it all worked out just fine. I love you both." River returned.

"Well, now that _that's_ settled" Gabriel breathed out in relief, while glancing at his watch. "I should get started on my stockholders report. Have a big meeting, first thing Monday morning." Then disappeared off toward his study.

Also noticing the time, Regan gasped...

"Oh my! it _is_ getting late. I need to start getting ready for the Daughters of the Alliance luncheon and I'm sure _you_ two have some catching up to do."

With that, she rushed off toward the kitchen, hailing several servants, leaving Simon and River alone in the dinning room.

"So, Simon... how's Capitol City been?" River greeted her brother with a warm smile. "I've really missed you." She added.

"Well Mei-mei, I haven't told dad yet. I want it to be a surprise when I'm sure." Simon started in, with a proud looking grin.

River stared at him quizzically for moment, then her mouth flew open, as her face lit up with delight. She bounded over and hugged him as she let out an excited little squeal. After a moment, while still hugging him, she looked up into his face for a second and cried out excitedly...

"You _did_ it!... I _knew_ you would!" she added while gripping him tighter and laying her head back down on his chest.

"Well Mei-mei, it's not for sure yet, but yes, I'm being considered for the next Chief Surgeon at Saint Mao's."

"So proud, so proud." She kept softly murmuring, with her eyes closed, rocking in his arms.

"Can't I _ever_ surprise you?" Simon chuckled and added...

"You and that third eye; Dad was right, you _would_ make a good companion."

She looked up suddenly, made an "Ewww" sound while making a face, like she had just bit into a sour grape.

"I'm sorry Mei-mei, I didn't really _mean_ that. I know that you have _no_ interest in...uh well... _that_ sort of thing. What I was _really_ trying to say was..."

She regained her sweet smile and put a couple of fingers up to his mouth, as he continued to search for words, saying...

"It's ok, I _know_ what you meant."

They made their way across the marble floor and through a set of French doors, into a cozy sitting room. Sitting down together on a plush burgundy couch, facing her brother, she relaxed back with her head resting in the palm of a hand and gazed at him, with pride glistening in her eyes. Her adoring smile faded away into a slight frown of worry and concern, as she said...

"My swim suit, you don't like it, do you?"

"Huh...Oh no!, err I mean yes, or rather..." He faltered, as River sighed and stated...

"I love you Simon and you _know _I always will, but you have to _realize_ I'm _not_ just a little girl anymore. I'll be a _teenager_ in just six more _months_."

"Yes, I know." he stated, somewhat glumly.

Sensing his discomfort, she brightened up and changed the subject.

Since his career had taken off over in Capitol City, he was only able to get back home to Bastet, for three days every two weeks. She didn't want their time together, that she had been looking forward to since his _last_ visit, to start off on a sour note.

"So, how long until I can start bragging about my brother; Chief Surgeon at Saint Mao's?" She beamed, while sitting cross legged on the couch, facing him.

"Well like I said, I'm only being _considered_ and Dr. Bleauen, the present Chief, won't be retiring for another year yet. Dr. Chin is actually the favored and he's been at Saint Mao's for over seven years now."... He explained.

"Yes, Steve Chin; _he_ could be trouble." River stated.

Simon stared at her for a moment, with a perplexed look on his face, then queried...

"River, have you met him? How did you know his first name?"

Now _River_ looked a little confused, as she tried to recall where she heard that name before. Finally she just shrugged her shoulders, smiled back and said...

"I don't know; Dad must know him, must have mentioned him at dinner sometime and I just can't remember. It's not important."

River not remembering somthing was a landmark occasion, but he acceped her explaination and piped up with...

"So how's school been going?"

"Oh ok I guess." She started in, half heartedly. "It's gets _so_ boring though. I _wish_ Mom and Dad would let me go ahead into the graduate program." She lamented "They keep telling me I need to be...'_socialized._" She sighed with a roll of her eyes "that I need to interact with _peers_ closer to my own age."

"Well you're _already_ five levels ahead" Simon chuckled. "Which means your peers are all at least five years older. So what difference would it make?"

"That's what I keep _telling_ them, but they _insist_ that I learn how to socialize." She flopped back against the couch with a sigh, her arms limply at her sides, gazing listlessly into space and bemoaned...

"My gorram _peers _are all so... _petty!"_

An amused smirk came over her face, as she elaborated...

"Billy Hoffmeir... eighteen years old and _still_ has trouble with basic algebra."

It didn't seem right, for he himself had been a college freshman at not much older than River was now and as smart as he was, compared to _River_, he was a low grade moron. Their parents, Father especially, seemed to be locked into the idea that River's social skills should take precedent far over her intellectual development. He had always been the favored of the two, so he figured _he'd_ have a talk with them. Maybe then they'd listen.

"Oh Simon, wait!" River's excited voice, pulled him from his thoughts...

"There's something else I've been wanting to tell you."

"Let me guess; you got your thesis published?" Simon queried expectantly.

"Nope, but that will happen soon... guess again" She teased.

"Ok, well let me see" he paused for a moment, scratched the back of his neck then blurted out...

"Dad got you the telescope you wanted?"

She pressed her lips together and gazed up to the ceiling for a moment, as if in thought, then stated...

"Well... ya he did, but that's not it, try again."

She stretched her neck out to him and with a slight shake of her head and an impish grin and added in a sing song voice...

"Not even close."

After some though, Simon realized he would never guess and conceded...

"Ok Mei-mei, you win again. So what is it?"

"I have a new friend." She stated proudly.

Simon froze. He had been right; he never would have guessed in a hundred years and he wasn't sure how he felt about it either. As far as he knew, River had never had _any _friends. This was not a _new_ friend, but rather her _first_ friend, other than himself.

"Well uh, that's ... great." He responded neutrally, while glancing around and playing with his ear.

He looked back to her sitting before him, smiling back, practically glowing and realized how hard it must have been for her with him being away most of the time anymore. She _needed_ a friend other than her brother, he realized.

Like she had said earlier, she _was_ getting older and eventually, when she struck out on her own life's work, she would need friends of her own. Perhaps his long absences had turned out to be the best for her, in the long run. She was finally learning how to socialize. Now maybe their father would relent and allow her to go into the graduate program, that she wanted so badly. Perhaps even straight ahead to college entrance exams, which is where she belonged, actually.

"Well yes, that's... great. It is mei-mei, it's great!" He reiterated enthusiastically while hugging her tightly.

"So when do I get to meet her? She must be quite an extraordinary person, to meet _your_ exacting standards." He chuckled...

"I have a great Idea." He proposed enthusiastically "It's a weekend and you don't have school tomorrow, so why don't you wave her and see if she might like to go out for breakfast with us in the morning? at that little café you like so much."

"My friend has an unusual schedule and won't be available for a few more days." She replied, with a slightly worried look.

"That's unfortunate." Simon came back, with a disappointed look...

"But maybe another time?" He queried expectantly.

"Yes, another time." She brightened up and agreed.

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet? Their going to be _so _proud of you." Simon remarked.

River shook her head briskly and implored...

"Oh no, Simon! you can't tell them, promise you won't?"

He looked mystified, as he replied...

"Well no mei-mei, of _course _I won't. You know that, but why?...this could be just what..."

"Let me show you my new telescope!" She exclaimed excitedly, deflecting the question.

She bounced up from the couch, grabbed one of his wrist with both of her hands, leaned back to drag him off the sofa and cried out exuberantly...

"Come on! it's a twelve inch reflector, with an equatorial mount and clock drive. I'll show you the captures I took with it!"

All thoughts of her "new friend" vanished from Simon's mind, as she enthusiastically lead, or more accurately, dragged him, along behind her, out of the sitting room, through a parlor, past a fireplace and up a curving staircase toward her room. Just as they were about to enter she stopped and ordered...

"Wait here Simon, I have another surprise too."

She shut the door behind her and a moment later it flew open again as, she cried out...

"Think fast!" as she shoved a gun in his face and squeezed off three quick blasts of water, right between the eyes.

"She _got_ you!... again... so easy." she chortled, giving Simon an adoring look as he cried out, while blindly groping around to find somthing to wipe his face with...

"Aghh!, Mei-mei!, that's cold!"

"Mei-mei?" Kaylee muttered to herself in bewilderment. She shrugged and cried out...

"Aw come on in, Simon; the water's great!" as she playfully splashed some more at him, while he stood by the edge of the inlet with his shoes off, pants rolled up to about mid calf.

Pulled from his daydream, by the water Kaylee had splashed on him, he replied self consciously...

"I... I can't..."

"Well ya got your shoes off already, that's a _big_ step!" She remarked teasingly."

"But I ... I don't have a suit." He stated, reticently.

"Who says ya need a suit?" She purred devilishly, with her head bobbing just above the dark bluish green water.

"I... err, I mean..." Simon dithered nervously, just as Jayne bellowed out...

"Look out doc, ya don't wana get wet!"... As he came charging out of the cargo bay in a pair of cut off cargo pants, jumped off the ramp with a loud whoop and cannonballed into the water, with a loud, deep splashing kerwhumph.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mal, was squiring Inara down the ramp, at casual relaxed pace and gave a very disgruntled looking Simon Tam a curious glace, as he briskly passed buy in the opposite direction, soaking wet and muttering under his breath, somthing concerning Jayne Cobb's evolutionary development.

Sheppard Book was at the base of the ramp to the left, barefooted in the sand, taking in the view while Zoe, dressed in an exotic looking sarong and Wash, in his gaudiest looking Hawaiian shirt, baggy Bermuda shorts and ridicules looking straw hat, were further down the shore, toward the actual oceanic beaches, relaxing and sunning themselves.

He glanced to the right and happened to notice River's wet mop-like head pop up from beneath the water, way out near the center of the lagoon. He stopped and watched as she swam, almost porpoise-like, to the shore while Inara stooped down near the _opposite_ edge of the ramp, to chat with Kaylee, who was floating on her back in the water below.

River, barefoot, with her black shorts barely peeking out from under a ludicrously oversized orange, wet clinging tee-shirt, removed several objects that had obviously struck her curiosity, from her mouth and deposit them into a neat little growing pile, along with a few larger objects that she produced from a plastic bag, that she had tied around her waist. Mal continued to watch as she turned, dove back in the water and swam back out.

When she went under again, he furrowed his brow and waited anxiously. After a minute or two he became increasingly agitated, set the bottles he was carrying down and was about to kick off his boots, just as her head bobbed back up from beneath the tranquil aquamarine surface.

She started back toward the shore, presumably with another load of her little "treasures," to repeat the cycle. Mal continued to watch for a moment, with a pronounced look of relief and slight smile of pride, then retrieved the wine bottles, tapped Inara on the shoulder and they continued on down the ramp.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Book was now gazing in wonderment at the rather odd looking fauna and flora, lining the sandy shores of the inlet and spreading out toward the dense forests, far beyond.

Closest to the waters were numerous patches of various horsetails, marsh grasses and ferns. Further back, an abundance of stalks sprouted up from the ground. Smooth and light green skinned, they rose up from a quite wide base to about head height, where they tapered down to about the width of a man's fist, with a dense tuft of long spike-like spines bristling skyward around an elongated football shaped seed pod, vaguely reminiscent of an oddly shaped ear of white corn.

Scattered throughout and rising slightly above these strange, primitive looking plants, were occasional thick trunked, stocky looking cycad-like growths, with bark somewhat like the skin of a pineapple, they ended and branched out abruptly into three or four short stubby offshoots, quickly tapering down to about finger width, with several long wispy shoots covered with thick succulent oval shaped leaves, sprouting out from and near the ends, with a few very large white sunflower-like blossoms.

"Nice port you found us, Shepherd." Mal called out, as he and Inara approached.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" Book responded, while watching a colossal sized dragonfly lazily making it's way through the primordial growth and a couple of large brilliantly colored butterflies fluttering about, keeping a safe distance from the former.

"Almost nice enough to make me believe your God's got the way of it." Mal replied, without his normal mulish demeanor.

Sheppard Book pondered a moment, as if in deep thought, then replied...

"_Could be _God put this place here, but the Lord generally prefers to work _within_ certain parameters."

"Meaning?" Mal queried, with a bewildered look.

"Well most importantly, a rock of this size couldn't possibly be of sufficient mass to generate enough gravitational force for the retention of an atmosphere, without outside help, among other things." Book explained.

"You sayin' this place was terraformed?" Mal inquired, with a note of skepticism and elaborated, as he glanced around at the surroundings...

"Been to most all the hundred or so habitable rocks spinnin' about the verse an' been seein' an abundance of some mighty peculiarsome sights, ain't hardly _never_ seen the likes of _before_, Preacher."

"I don't have all the answers Mal, all I'm saying is that it's highly doubtful this place is naturally occurring. Too many abnormalities." Book responded, somewhat elusively.

"This little moon even have a name?" Mal questioned on.

"Not even a numeric designation, not on the charts and I would venture to say that there's but a handful of people that even know of it's existence."

"Yet _you_ found it." Mal queried suspiciously.

"Basic scan of Elphame's rings for abnormalities, possibly caused by rouge gravitational forces."

Mal gave him a long curious look then commented...

"Ya know Sheppard, I'm gettin' a mite curious my self, what all they teach in them preacher colleges." Mal admitted, as he picked up a small flat pebble and flung it out across the lagoon that River had found so fascinating, so it skipped across the surface several times.

"Most abbeys have extensive libraries Mal. My order believes that nurturing of the mind and body should go hand in hand with nurturing of the soul."

"Yes, so it would appear." Mal commented, not sounding overly convinced.

"Well if this place is nameless, can I name it, Captain?" Wash piped up, having overheard Mal and Book's exchange, as he and Zoe came up from behind.

"I mean, Jayne's got that crappy little moon where _he's_ a hero. Can I have this one? Please? I promise I'll name an ocean after you." He continued on beseechingly.

"Shepherd's the one pointed us here. Anyone claims it, rightly outta be him." Mal contended, as he continued skipping pebbles across "River's lagoon." She was presently sitting on the shore, sorting thru her little piles and occasionally smacking some of the larger items, between a couple of rocks.

Book turned to a disappointed looking Hoban Washburn and offered...

"Honor's all yours, son."

His face lit up as he rubbed his hands together, paused momentarily, as if in deep thought, then proclaimed in a deep dramatic voice...

"We shall rule over this fertile little moon. And we shall call it... Wash's Moon!"

Zoe cocked an eyebrow at him and he corrected...

"And we shall call it, Zoe's Moon!"

"Yes, yes, to show the depth of our love of Zoe, we shall name an entire _moon_ in her honor!" He continued on, in the slightly higher pitched voice of a supposed subordinate.

"I must say Zoe, you're a lucky woman. Many's the man who promised me the moon and the stars, and not one has yet to deliver." Inara interjected.

Zoe laughed as she hugged Wash. Snuggling up to him, she commented softly...

"Yes, I am lucky, ain't I?"

"Yes, yes, you _are!" _Wash over dramatized, as he continued on...

"For you are wed to the mighty pirate-king of _Zoe's Moon!"_

She backed away from him slightly and gave a very meaningful look, clearly conveying a message of "If you're planning to have sex in the foreseeable future, you best stuff a sock in it, honey,"

He backed off with a contrite smile, as Zoe turned to Mal, who had ceased with the "rock skipping," but was still glancing in River's direction occasionally and inquired expectantly...

"Can I take it from those bottles you're carrying that you've considered my request sir?"

"What request?" Wash queried, with a confused look.

"Can't see no harm to it." Mal returned, handing one of the bottles to Zoe.

She turned back to Wash and revealed...

"Asked the captain if we might take the spare shuttle, explore the coastline. Maybe even have us a little picnic."

"Ah _yes! _At _last_, a night away from the parents!" Wash quipped, exuberantly.

"Not a night. Just a few hours." Mal stipulated "We ain't locals here. Who knows? Might be _all manner _of unpleasantry comes out, things get dark. You see sunset, you head back, dong-ma?"

They all turned to the sudden sound of splashing and laughter, in the water behind them. From under the ramp, Kaylee went sailing through the air, apparently thrown by Jayne, who was treading water behind her.

River, leaving a pile of broken shells behind her was heading back their direction, with her plastic bag full of various odd little stones, shells, pieces of coral and other curiosities. As she drew nearer, in her soaking wet clinging tee-shirt and hair hanging down in long tangled spikes with little droplets of water still dripping off the ends, Mal called out, with an amused grin and his thumbs hooked in his suspenders...

"So, been treasure huntin'?... We gonna be rich now?"

"There's no logical order to the indigenous organisms here; they're _all wrong_... completely anachronistic." She replied absently, then added with a sigh of disappointment...

"I couldn't find any pearls"

"Any plans for that other bottle, Captain?" Book spoke up, from behind.

"Didn't think preachers was s'posed to drink, Shepherd." Mal contended, as he turned back around from River.

"Nothing wrong with a little of the grape in moderation. I was thinking I'd head out to the beaches, see if I might be able to catch something for dinner. Bottle like that might make the afternoon much sunnier." Book explained, with a calm smile.

"Talkin' about goin' fishin', preacher?" Jayne cut in, as he came up out of the water.

"Would you like to join me?" Book offered and added...

"I believe I just might _have_ an extra rod and reel, packed away in my room somewhere."

Simon emerged from the cargo bay and came down the ramp. While he had dried off a bit, he _still_ looked somewhat wet and _quite_ miserable.

"Has anyone seen River?" He appealed, while glancing around anxiously.

"Shouldn'ta been standin' so gorram close to the water, doc." Jayne mocked, with an arrogant chuckle.

Simon gave him a scathing glance and clenched his fists, as Jayne returned a derisive smirk. Kaylee gave the latter a disapproving scowl, as she came splashing out of the water toward Simon. He relaxed considerably, when he saw that she was if fact wearing a bathing suit.

"Oh, Simon." she sympathized "That was one of your nice shirts, too!"

"I should… It'll be all right... I guess I shouldn't have been so close to the edge." He acquiesced sheepishly.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed his hand, drug him over to the rest of the group and piped up brightly...

"So what're we all doin' Just standing around the bottom o' the ramp?"

"Well _we're_ going on a picnic!" Wash put in, while lasciviously eyeing his wife, as she snuggled up to him.

"We're going for _picnic!... _Oh shiny!" Kaylee virtually bubbled. She turned to Simon, who was still looking rather bedraggled and blurted out effervesantly...

"We're going on a _picnic_, Simon!... Don't that sound like fun!"

With a sudden stricken look on his face, Wash started frantically waving his hands out in front of himself, saying...

"Oh no, no, I meant..."

"Yes, I suppose a picnic could be... very nice." Simon admitted, while scratching the back of his neck.

Seeing that their "second honeymoon," was rapidly deteriorateing into a "double date" and without the heart to burst Kaylee's bubble, reluctantly, Wash acquiesced. Glancing to Zoe, he silently gestured toward them and she unenthusiastical nodded, to indicate her acceptance.

With a disappointed sigh, Wash spoke up saying...

"Ok, I guess the _four_ of us'll take the shuttle, head over to the far side of the island."

"The far side! We'll be like explorers!" Kaylee chirped, excitedly.

"I was thinking pirates. Picnic-eating, wine-swilling pirates!" Wash quipped, trying to lighten the dark cloud, that had just settled upon their previous plans.

"The four of us? What about River?" Simon interjected, with a worried look.

His former concern for her whereabouts had been temporaly put to rest, when he noticed her off in the midst of the primevial growth that Book had been so fascinated by, bent over and intently staring at a very peculiar looking flower, possibly even talking to it.

"We can't just run off and..." He protested, when Book reasured...

"I'll look after your sister, son." placing a hand on his shoulder he added... "You young folk just go and have a good time."

Kaylee gave Simon a wide beaming smile, took his hand and lead him up the ramp after the others, while he glanced back a few times, uneasily.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

It was an ironic twist of fate, he mused, that his first command should end no sooner than it had begun, but then again, it _hadn't_ really ended. The deck had played out and a new hand had been dealt is all.

Hörður Eriksson, bathed in the bright half light, considering his options, as he gazed up into the immense form of Elphame, all but filling the dark night sky.

With the sound of surf crashing in the distance, he settled back against the stalk-like pineapple skinned tree he was sitting under, lit up a large ornately carved, silver inlaid delphiwood pipe, puffed and thoughtfully blew out a long slow plume of smoke, into the still night air.

As the soon as it was confirmed from the lower decks, that the mutiny had been successful, at the first sign that the battle was going bad, he had gathered his nine most trusted, along with Mr. Billings and made good their escape. Only a fool continues in a battle that you know can't be won.

It was a pity to have his following cut from fifty to ten. A shame to have to leave so many good men behind, to the mercy of the Alliance, but the quick of wit, fleet of foot, strong of arm and blessed by luck were destined to survive. That was just the way of things and Hörður _was_ and intended to _continue_ being a survivor.

With the two new outriders; purchased by their former captain, to replace the ones lost over Haven, equipped with new sophisticated stealth and tracking equipment (the one and _only _wise decision, made by the former commander, along with full ship to ship, military grade combat capability), they slipped away in the confusion of battle, dissapeared into the fog of war and settled in to this place, that only he and a few others knew.

While his two reaming ships were only of medium range, just short of full interplanetary capability, after the present purge was over and forgotten, they could make Summerhome, Fiddler's Green, Ithendra or Sweethome easy enough, for pillage and plunder; it would be a start.

After the Carousel was back in operation, which it would be given enough time, with this unknown little moon as their base, the spoils of war would be sweeter. With planning and stealth they could procure a new ship. It would take time but he had patience. The few islands of this moon were abundant with game, deep in her forests, her ocean teeming with fish, they would survive and as he himself had in the _past_, in the end they _would _prevail.

All the cards, however, had not yet been laid out. As he glanced down the hill to their camp, where his men made busy felling trees for cover and hunting game for the pot, Mr. Baayn made his way up the hill. Another card was about to be dealt.

"Captain Eriksson, Sir." He called out

Without bothering to get up, Hörður just nodded his head slightly, to acknowledge his presence, as he calmly puffed away on his pipe.

"We have enough timber now to have both ships well concealed, if that's still the plan, by about 0800, sir."

Hörður just nodded again, puffed a few more times then inquired...

"And the ion trail?"

It was an about hour old when we first encountered it; scarcely readable, but definitely produced by a Trace Compression Block, the most common drive used in the 03-k64... we got lucky sir"

Hörður glanced up to his new first officer and rumbled out...

"Firefly."

"Firefly sir." Baayn confirmed, with a triumphant grin.

The captain turned back away, rested his head against the tree, gazed up to Elphame in contemplation for a moment, blew out a plume of smoke and queried...

"There were two Firefly class transports docked at the Carousel Mr. Baayn, how are you so sure it was produced by the one in question?"

"We never got close enough to make visual ID and our sensors were all trained on the one in question, but as you know, Mr. Billings was able to hack into the military channel. He swears that he heard the other being positively ID'd as an 04 model which, as we both know, generally use Blue Sun powerplants, typically the EVT 29 series... It's the one we seek, sir."

"And you're fair certain they're _on_ this water ball, somewhere?" Hörður questioned, with mounting interest.

"Their trajectory brought them dangerously close to the ring's debris field; they'd have no other reason to do so, sir." The first mate replied.

"And the federal fugitives, any further information on them? names, descriptions, reward confirmation?"

"Unfortunately not,... plasma waves and electro magnetic pulse made sustained Cortex access impossible durring the battle, sir and as the outriders aren't equipped with Cortex capability, I'm afraid we don't know anymore than what the late Captain Stanwick previously disclosed."

"No matter." Hörður rumbled out "There's five islands on this little world, all within five degrees of the equator. Proceed with the concealment of Alpha. Take Bravo, Mr. Drexel and Mr. billings; circumnavigate the equator on a westerly heading, stay with the darkness, full stealth and full sensor scan on all islands. Maintain radio silence, but keep you're ears open. Do _not_ engage, but report back with their location. Firefly was a good design; seldom appreciated, can be armed and even stealthed. If nothing else we will _have_ that ship... _Find them _Mr. Baayn."

.

.


	14. Perfect Sunset 4

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **Coelacanth: A fish that existed from the late Devonian (400 Mill. years ago) and was thought to have gone extinct near the end of the Cretaceous (70 Mill. years ago) until it was rediscovered off the coast of Madagascar, in 1938. Many think that it's worlds oldest living species of anything.

**A/N 3... **Meganeura: A large dragonfly-like flying insect, from the Carboniferous period (300 Mill. years ago)

**A/N 4... **This chapter is a bit shorter that most (A little over 5,000 words). The next will be the last for this episode and will be back to about 10,000 or so, but I may cut it in half if I can find a place to make an appropriate break, to divide it into two chapters. Also, I've been thinking about shortening the chapters down to about 5-7,000 words, starting with the next episode, but with more chapters.

**A/N 5... **While this chapter, for the greater part, centers around River and Jayne, it's actually more about Mal, in a around about way. All the others have their parts as allways, to a greater or lesser degree.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Perfect Sunset (part four)**

**.**

Technically speaking, silence is the absence of sound. Standing alone, in the center of the empty cargo bay, Malcolm Reynolds was discovering, however, that it can actually be a sound of it's own. With the crew gone, he shut his eyes momentarily to listen to the soft distant sound of the surf, desperately trying, but failing, to drown out the deafening crescendo of silence, resonating in from every lonely corner of the ship.

Opening his eyes, he pensively glanced around the hold, that had seemed to have expanded to cavernous proportions, when he noticed Inara up on the lower catwalk, looking down at him. Startled slightly, he froze for a second, then while looking around some more, stated neutrally...

"It's strange...Too quiet."

"Actually, I rather like it for a change." Inara countered with a pleasant smile, as she started down the stairs.

Mal watched, as she glided on down to the bay and continued on toward him. She stopped momentarily on the edge of his "personal space," looked around and commented...

"You know Captain, I don't know that you and I have ever been _alone_ like this, on the ship before."... then stepped in closer and looked up to him engagingly.

He swallowed uncomfortably and started in ambivalently...

"Inara... I….."

Faltering, he gathered himself, backed off, glanced around some more and stretched restlessly, while affirming with an air of obliqueness...

"You know, I think you're right." as he turned away and sauntered toward the open cargo bay door, while murmuring...

"Ship just don't seem right, whole crew gone."

Tagging along behind, Inara proposed...

"And with the crew gone, are you still the captain?"

"Think it's that _easy!" _He wheeled around and snapped, thumbs hooked in his suspenders. "Can you stop bein' a wh.. _companion," _he quickly corrected_._ "just like that?"

Ignoring Mal's near miss with the "W" word and without her normal indignant rejoinder, she smiled ingenuously and offered...

"Perhaps we could both give it a try?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Emerging from the gently receding surf, it scurried across white sands, intermittently marbled with streaks of black. Leaving little scroll like signatures in it's wake, it scampered on up and into the tufts of grass, clumps of horsetails and seed ferns, punctuated by an occasional sweet smelling flower. Freezing in place, it cocked it's smooth shinny, brown and green striped head a few times and a pink viscous tongue shot forth, toward a small red blossom.

In the wink of an eye, a brilliantly hued butterfly dissapeared, into the wide brimmed mouth of the little amphibious hunter and it continued on it's way, on it's never ending search for sustenance.

With it's bulbous compound eyes relentlessly searching for movement, far below, the four gossamer wings of it's two foot wingspan whirring, in a near silent blur at it's sides, the long thin darning needle-like Meganeura continued on it's lazy but ever vigilant patrol, through ferns, tall blades on marsh grass and horsetails.

Stopping and hovering silently, for a moment, it deftly dropped from above and quickly returned to the safety of the sky, with a small, impotently squirming salamander grasped in it's powerful mandibles.

Coming to rest on the tip on a strange silvery alien wing, it savored it's catch, then released the shriveled up depleted carcass and continued on it's way. With a slight little "plop" the, still silent, little brown and green form fell to the wet sand below, to be embraced by a frothy surge of serf, pulling it back to whence it came, as it deflected slightly off and around a landing strut, of shuttle number two.

Save for the sound of the rhythmic surging and receding of surf, gently lapping around her struts, all was silent.

A new sound, a foreign sound, new to this forgotten tranquil, but sometimes deadly little world, wafted out on a slight sea breeze, from over a few small dunes. Nestled in a clearing at the edge of the exotic primeval growth was the sound of laughter and lighthearted camaraderie, as Simon Tam, released from his customary punctilious manner, animatedly told a story to his three companions.

They sat around an old blanket covered with various cuisine from Serenity's stores (protein packets, supplemented with a few local fruits, they had picked and deemed safe to eat). Without the burdening presence of River, or the irritation of Jayne and possibly due to the effects of the "fruit of the vine," Simon seemed like a new man, as he refilled Zoe's cup with wine, while she commented between burst of laughter, on his story...

"An' he _still_ didn't figure it out? Seriously?"

"No. I mean, can you _imagine_?" Simon went on mirthfully "The prices were in platinum, and my father… he's a very intelligent man, but sometimes not too quick with the math."

"So did ya tell him?" Kaylee giggled.

"Well, what I did was" Simon went on after taking another sip of wine. "He was insistent that we drink a round, since it'd taken us so long to get there, so I looked at him and I said, Dad… Look at the prices. That's _not _just wine you're paying for."

Another riotous round of laughter burst out from the little group and Kaylee piped up with...

"An' that's the only time you were in a brothel?"

"Well there _was_ one other time." Simon admitted.

"Oh yes, of course. Let's not forget the bordello we were hired to protect." Wash commented.

"Okay, _two_ other times! Oh, wait, I forgot. _Three." _Simon went on, while turning to Kaylee and giving her a devilish look.

"Well conjure I outta hear about _those_." Kaylee giggled, while giving Simon a playful little tweak on the chin.

"You still haven't told us _your_ brothel story." Simon egged her on, with a slight leer.

"Ain't so sure I'm tipsy enough yet." She giddily replied, while holding up her cup.

Simon poured the last of the wine into her glass. while Wash and Zoe exchanged a look.

"Well as exciting as all these brothel tales are, I think the missus and I need to spend a little alone time in the shuttle." Wash announced as he rose to his feet.

"They're gonna have sex." Kaylee whispered to Simon.

Overhearing, Wash proclaimed...

"Yes, _yes_, we most _definitely_ are."

As he reached down and offered Zoe a hand, she smiled down at Simon and Kaylee, and commented...

"This has been nice. Really."

Wash tried to lift his wife over his shoulder, but they both just stumbled to the ground in a heap, laughing. Zoe took off over a dune, toward the shuttle, with Wash in hot pursuit, leaving Kaylee and Simon alone. After a moment of tense silence, Kaylee coyly commented...

"Well I conjure were alone now."...

"Alone!...yes, yes. I guess were...alone." Simon nervously agreed, while playing with his ear.

After another moment of tense silence, Kaylee turned to Simon and offered warmly...

"Simon, do you want to..."

He swallowed uncomfortably, glanced around and blurted out...

"Uh ya!...The _beach_? .… take a walk?"

Her countenance fell slightly, but she brightened back up with a sweet smile and agreed...

"Love to."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The rather large orange tee-shirt, she had been wearing while "pearl diving," looked disturbingly familiar and he wasn't all that sure if it's rightful owner had noticed, much less granted her permission to wear it in the first place. In the interest of a peaceable as possible afternoon of fishing, Sheppard Book had insisted that River change her clothes before leaving Serenity.

Just as Jayne was about to start whining about having to wait on the doc's Biānfú dànao sister who wasn't even their responsibility_, especially_ when there were fish waiting to be caught, she came excitedly racing down the ramp in her long, brown patterned dress. She was thrilled at the prospect of going fishing, as that was also one of the many activities that her mother and father had forbade her to partake in (beneath her social status). On top of that, it had been against the law on most all of Osiris's lakes, beach's and waterways anyhow. For the most part, it was only legal to do so at state run artificial ponds, that had been stocked expressly for that purpose.

So it came as a major disappointment, that there were only two sets of fishing gear available, but she took it all in stride and Book had promised that he would make it a point to bring her along, the next time an opportunity to go fishing came up. Just the two of them.

Without further incident, the trio made their way along the inlet and out to the actual beaches. Finally Book and Jayne decided on a spot they deemed appropriate. It was near the end of a long sandy peninsula, along the ridge of which were numerous strange new odd looking plants, insects and butterflies and other curiosities for River to explore, examine and possibly even commune with, thus keeping her out of mischief.

The water on the side they had chosen, while they _were_ on the actual ocean shore, _was_ relatively calm and serene. About one hundred yards out was a natural breakwater, of rocks and boulders, that the heavy surf would come crashing into, sending plumes of spray and mist high into the air.

River had indeed been fascinated by the many new plants, insects and other little creepy crawly things. She even had a long and rather meaningful conversation with a giant dragonfly, that had hovered before her for awhile. Her greatest interest, however, came from studying the two men's fishing techniques.

After her new dragonfly friend had decided to go elsewhere, in search of a more favorable hunting ground, she sat down near the top of the ridge in the sandy soil, wrapped her arms around her ankles and rested her chin on her knees. She studied intently every movement the two men made, down by the shore, as they expertly cast their lines far out into the sea and slowly reeled them back in, time and time again. She analyzed every little currant and eddy, in the deep blue ultramarine waters, calculated the approximate depth soundings based on light refraction, currants and the most probable locations of schools of fish, that she theorized might dwell beneath the waves, based on her previous observations of this little moon's flora and fauna.

It wasn't long before she came to a most profound conclusion. The main fascination that menfolk seemed to have with fishing appeared to stem from the fact that it was an excellent excuse, to lay around on a warm summer day doing absolutely nothing.

Book had fallen asleep and Jayne was now laying back in the sand, with his rod propped up at his side by an array of sticks. Stretched out while leaning back on his elbows, he was absently gazing out across the waters, while lazily chewing away on one of his more noisome cigars, like a cow chewing it's cud and occasionally taking a slug of wine.

Book's rod and reel had long since fallen off it's prop and was just laying in the sand, not even in use. Perhaps she would learn how to fish today after all.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jayne felt his eyelids getting heavy, must have been the sun and lack of activity he figured. Shaking his head, he relit his cigar, took a swig of wine and stood up. The fish sure weren't biting and between the two of them, only Book had managed to catch one, rather odd looking fish before falling asleep. Perhaps with a little more trolling their luck might change.

He stretched, bent down, picked up his rod and drew back for a long cast, when he sensed movement off to his right. It was the crazy girl and she had just filched the Sheppard's rod and reel.

He was about to yell at her, about her annoying predilection for other people's belongings, when he thought the better of it. He had to admit that, so far anyway, she _had _been a perfect angle, staying out of their hair, refraining from screaming fits and staying in sight, like Sheppard Book had asked her to. If somehow the sheppard's fishing gear kept her occupied, quiet and most importantly from pestering him, what was the harm? Besides, he was asleep anyway.

With a shrug he drew and back made a long smooth high curving, graceful cast, halfway to the breakwater and started slowly reeling it back in.

"Good cast." River complemented, pleasantly.

Jayne just grunted slightly, in acknowledgment of her complement. She'd been quite and staying away _so far_; no sense in provoking her.

"Ineffectual though." She appended, with a slight sigh and followed up with...

"Calm sea stormy water, out of the deep, finding fodder."

What in Shèng tā mā de was the little freak talking about now, he thought to himself, other than the fact that she was probably plotting to sabotage a nice peaceable day of fishing.

He watched furtively, as she threw her line out and had to admit it was a perfect cast. She'd obviously been fishing before. He found it hard to suppress a chuckle, however, because while it may have been in perfect form, she only managed to get it out about ten yards from shore. Fishing was a _man's_ job.

Reveling in delight, he watched as a look of annoyed frustration came over her, as she cast her line repeatedly with no luck at catching anything. Ineffectual huh? he chuckle to himself. Apparently them mathematics of hers didn't work so well for fishing.

"Aww! Tā mā de wo pao!" He cursed.

He had been so intent on and enjoying watching River, in her frustrations, that he let his lure fall to the bottom and get snagged on somthing. His day _was_ going to hell on her account, just as he _knew_ it would, the minute she showed up. His patience coming to an end, he barked out while furiously and impatiently jerking on his line...

"_Now_ see what ya went caused me to do; happy now!... ruttin' little freak!"

With a final desperate tug, his line snapped and he went flaying backwards. He regained his footing just in time to see River set her pole down and go wading out into the water.

"_Now_ what the Dìyù tā mā de ya doin' girl!" He bellowed out...

"You're scarin' away all the gorram fish!"

She turned around, gave him a condescending look, as if he were a small child, put a finger to her lips and after a quick pointed...

"Shhh!," turned back around.

With her dress billowing out around her, she slowly continued on in, until she was waist deep and froze into position with a piercing look, her eyes slowly shifting around, as if tracking some unseen object floating around in the water.

"Good." Jayne snorted, while giving her a contemptuous glance...

"Just keep on walkin' ... see how long ya can walk under water for ya drown to death; do us _all_ a big fat favor." He grumbled to himself, while attaching a new lure to his line.

He glanced back up, with a sour look, just as she deftly thrust her arm into the water and in the blink of an eye tossed somthing his direction. A second later a fish, resembling a small Coelacanth, smacked him square in the face.

"Your lures are inappropriate for the indigenous genus." She explained, while scanning the water for her next target.

Now he _was_ pissed. He had started to think that in a pinch, she might actually have a few redeeming qualities. Now, he realized, not only was she buggy, but considered herself better than them, claiming her inability to catch fish was because the sheppard's lures were not good enough for a genius like herself.

Totally incensed, Jayne dropped his fishing pole, menacingly stalked partway out into the water toward her and fired back...

"Then why don't you get your pígu a little further out!... find ya a nice _shark_ to play with... that sound like fun, maybe!"

River turned around to face him and was about to say somthing, when Jayne noticed a very ominous looking swirling in the water, coming up behind her, fast. As his eyes went wide he gasped...

"Shèng tā mā de!" lunged forward, grabbed River's arm, deftly jerked her back and drug her out of the water. Once they were safely back on dry land and after a few deep breaths, he barked out...

"Ruttin' genius an' all, ya sure ain't got no _sense!..._ got no _clue_ what you're doin'!"

"Yes I do." She murmured quietly, with a slight grin, as he continued on with his rant...

"An' I ain't taken a lashin' on account'a _you_ gettin' yourself ete." he grumbled on, while finishing the repairs to his line...

"Somthin' ain't right with you girl."... He concluded, while thoughtfully picking up and dropping the fish, she had flung at him, into _his _bucket.

River, who had been watching the turtle that had crawled out of the water right behind them, cocking it's head curiously and watching Jayne's rant, before returning to the sea, rolled her eyes and with a tired sounding sigh, pointed out...

"The _girl_ has a _name_, Jayne."

"Don't mean I gotta use it." He retorted, while turning and casting his line back out, only this time to the spot where River had caught the fish. He snorted and muttered half to himself...

"Humph... '_River'... _what kinda bèn lu xìngjiāo name is that anyway?"

She marched back around in front of him, jammed her fists into her hips, jutted her chin out toward him and stated teasingly...

"It's not a _boys_ name."

"Damn right it ain't; ain't no kinda..."

He looked down to her standing before him, with her arms crossed and a wide smirk on her face, and her implication finally "sunk in."

"Gorrammit!" He roared "I _warned_ you what I'd do, _next _time you started on that _girl's name _gou shi !"

He reached for his zipper threateningly, but froze as she just stood there undauntedly, with a smirk "calling his bluff." Then she stated matter of factly...

"I've seen _man parts_ before."

He froze with a confounded look on his face, not knowing quite how to react. She was suppose to hide her eyes and go screaming off somewhere. Although he didn't really like her all that much, this revelation about her innocence, or lack thereof, also came as a bit of a shock. It was like if he had found out one day, that his mother's secret ambition had always been to be a whore.

Then she elaborated...

"I've read Simons medical books."

His shocked confused look went to a stricken look, however, when she turned and left. In passing, with a slight shrug and a bored sounding sigh she stated...

"It'd be no big thing."

He watched with his mouth hanging open, as she haughtily walked away, back up into the bushes and started rooting around through the brush. After a moment he hollered out, but with a bit of his bluster removed...

"Well... just stay out o' the gorram water."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

After about twenty minutes and still no luck with the fishing, Jayne was about to wake the sheppard and suggest they move to another location, when he jumped slightly. River had returned without his notice. He hated when she did that; it was downright unsettlin'.

She was holding part of her dress out in front of her and it was filled with dirt and various crawly things. Somewhat contritely she said...

"Didn't see the turtle, didn't know...thank you."

He wasn't all that sure what she was talking about, but at least it wasn't one of her crazy nonsense speeches. Watching her suspiciously, she dumped the contents of her dress into the bucket, removed the one fish and deposited it into Book's (who was still snoring). Reaching in, she pulled out a strange looking beetle, attached it to her line, cast it out and sat down. Jayne glared down at her for a moment, then shrugged and followed suit.

Between the two of them, after about thirty minutes, sitting in silence, they had caught about seven fish. Finally Jayne spoke up...

"So, River; why'd your folks go an' name ya like that?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Your move, Mal." Inara reminded him.

Mal considered himself a past master at wei chi, although it was a rare occasion that he ever actually won. He had been carefully studying the board for close to fifteen minutes, as he and Inara sat across from one another, at the dinning room table.

Inara suppressed a slight chuckle, as Mal accidentally sent an empty Saki bottle clunking to the floor, while reaching for the one that was _nearly _empty. He took a sip, considered the board once more, while narrowing his brow and with a sudden look of inspiration made his move.

Leaning his chair back on two legs, he laced his fingers together behind his neck with a simple looking triumphant grin, then hastily grabbed the edge of the table, before completely toppling over.

"Not bad." Inara offered offhandedly, as she silently counted the stones.

"_Told_ you I was good at this game, Inara." Mal proudly asserted, with a wide smug grin. All in all, he seemed pretty pleased with himself.

She took a swig of Saki, straight from the rapidly depleting bottle, and made a game winning move.

Crestfallen, Mal let his chair suddenly fall forward onto all four legs, with a clunk, as he gawked at the board in amazement.

"Wha...? Now how did you...?" He stammered on in disbelief.

She just smiled archly and slid the bottle toward him, saying...

"Drink up."

He caught the near empty bottle and studied it for a moment, as if he believed there should be more. Finally he upended it, as Inara suggested...

"Another game? Best out of seven?"

"Don't believe there's enough liquor left on the _ship,_ to take us there." He replied, discontentedly.

Inara stood up cautiously. She _was _a bit tipsy, but in far better shape than he was.

"Thank you for the game, kind sir." She bantered, while curtsying lightheartedly.

Mal stood up unsteadily, swaying more than a little, bowed comically and lost his balance. Nearly toppling off to the side, he desperately grabbed the table. His hand hit a Saki bottle, sending it spinning off the edge and skittering across the floor, while dozens of wei-chi stones went scattering across the table. Inara doubled over in laughter, as Mal burst out indignantly...

"That's not funny!"

"Actually, it is... A little." She insisted, pleasantly.

"Okay, maybe a _little_." He consented, while steadying himself.

She started cleaning up the wei chi board and he moved forward to help, offering...

"Let me help you with..."

They both reach for a little pile of stones at the same time and he ended up with his hand on top of hers. For a moment they looked into each others eyes. Mal started in hesitantly...

"Inara, I..."

Losing his nerve, he quickly withdrew his hand, looked away and after regaining his composure, he stiffening back up and queried...

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Mal." She replied with an expectant look.

"Ain't gonna ask why you're leavin', since I don't 'xpect I'll get a straight answer. But…" He paused for a moment with a lump in his throat, then continued...

"Why'd you stay this _long?"_

Reflectively glancing around the room for a moment, she admitted...

"I like it here. I really do. I'll miss this when I'm gone. I'll miss everyone." Pausing for a moment, she amended with a slight chuckle...

"Well, perhaps not Jayne."

Mal shared a slight chuckle in response, as she continued...

"I feel like I'm a part of something when I'm here." Pausing for a moment, with a good humored smile, she added innocuously...

"Even if it is a crew of petty thieves."

For a moment they looked at each other, clearly wanting to say more, in an emotional standoff. Mal sighed and finally admitted...

"You helped us with more than a few jobs, to be sure." and added in what was meant to be a reassurance...

"but you never really were part of the _crew_." As soon as the words left his mouth and her continence fell, he realized what he'd said and backpedaled awkwardly...

"Inara, wait, I didn't mean..."

"No, I never _was_ part of the crew, was I?" She interposed coldly and added...

"And it seems you can't stop being the _captain_, even for an _hour."_ At that she turned and huffed out thru the rear entrance.

"Inara!" Mal called out beseechingly. He watched her disappear thought the entrance, then kicked an empty Saki bottle clear across the room, clear into the lounge area. In frustration he stormed toward the fore passage.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Book awoke with a bit of a start and looked around. His bucket was nearly full of fish and Jayne was sitting up shore a bit, to his left, fishing, with the nearly empty wine bottle at his side.

"Dozed off. Must be the heat." He allowed, sleepily.

"That or the years." Jayne commented good naturedly.

Book just smiled slightly, got up and looked around. A look of concern came over him as he queried ...

"Where's River?... have you seen her?"

She had just been there, for what seemed not all that long ago, Jayne thought to himself. They had even, for the first time that he had known her, an actual _normal_ conversation, as they fished together and much to his surprise, if she _wanted_ to be, found that she _could_ be somewhat pleasant, not to mention a good fisherman. Glancing around furtively for a moment, he grumbled, wondering if you could go to "special hell" for lying to a sheppard...

"Well I wouldn't know, ain't the one said I'd look after her."

Returning his attention back to fishing, he couldn't see why everyone got in such a big twinge whenever she decided to disappear. She always managed to show back up again, no worse for the wear. The kid could obviously take care of herself just fine, well except for almost getting herself ete, if it wasn't for _his_ heroic action, he thought with a slightly disquieted look.

"River?" Book called out with mounting uneasiness. When there was no response, he announced...

"I think I should go look for her."... while looking at Jayne expectantly for a moment. With a look of disappointment, he started off following what appeared to be her footprints, while Jayne commented with a shrug...

"Suit yourself preacher."

Glancing in the direction Book had gone, a few times, he went back to fishing. After a few moments he cursed and grumbled to himself as set his pole down, grabbed his rifle and started after him. After he had taken a few steppes, he returned and grabbed the wine bottle.

Eventually they broke through a patch of horsetails and marsh grass, to see River bent over and staring down at something on the ground.

"River? What are you doing?" Book questioned curiously.

"Watching." She replied, without looking up.

As they got closer, they noticed that she was staring at a dying fish, as it flopped on the ground, bleeding out from it's gills.

"To see when it realizes it's not a fish anymore. Stopped being a fish once it was on the hook, but it didn't know." She went on.

"What's ruttin' wrong with you, girl?" Jayne muttered.

He grimaced at the suffering fish, stepped forward, and smashed it with the butt of his rifle, killing it. River looked back up to him, as if he were a low grade moron, shook her head slightly and commented with a exasperated sigh...

"Now I'll never know."

Jayne, polished off the rest of the wine, while giving her a distrustful glare. Her recent decent into what seemed to be normalcy, had obviously been temporary at best.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The nascent sunset was far beyond anything they had ever seen or could possibly imagine. Alone, they strolled lazily down the beach, hand in hand, to the back sound of crashing breakers, as Huang Long's golden orb settled in toward the slightly curving, glistening watery horizon, off in the far, but crystal clear, haze free distance.

The sight of the vast blackness of space and the distant bright shining lights of Prophet and Boros, now clearly visable above the thin layer of protective atmosphere, the immense reflective sphere of Elphame starting to engulf the opposite sky, giving them a slight double shadow, along with the last rays of daylight, refracting through the crystalline rings, in glittering rainbow like shafts of light, gave him a sense of insignificance and awe. While it was somewhat disconcerting, it was also serene and comforting.

For the first time he was beginning to see what River had always seen in the night skis back on Osiris, when she gazed through her telescope for hours on end and was beginning to understand, why she had always wanted to go to the stars.

He looked down as Kaylee stooped over to pick up a shell, took in her gentle features as she stood back up in the soft glowing light. For the first time he understood, that life didn't have to begin and end, as a surgeon at St. Mao's, back on Osiris.

He put a hand to her cheek as she looked up at him. With the sunset beach as their backdrop, he kissed her.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Inara, looking more than a little frustrated, checked her messages again on the Cortex screen. Still nothing. She caught the sight of the sunlight streaming in through the shuttles window, and was captivated by the beauty of the amazing mesmerizing effect, of a sunset on Zoe's Moon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Zoe and Wash continued on in the throes of passion, while the sunset flooded in through the window of the shuttle, shining off their sweaty bodies in little rainbows.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Book, Jayne and River stood on the beach, their fishing done for the day, watching this awesome natural phenomenon. Even Jayne seemed to be effected, as he bowed his head slightly while Book, with closed eyes, serenely offered up a quite prayer of thanksgiving. With the prayer at an end, they all three uttered a quiet "Amen."

Jayne glanced down at River and while he didn't like her any better, reflected back to that time on Ariel, when he saw what they did to her and realized it wasn't her fault she was crazy. For a moment he wondered what she might have been like, so smart and full of life, if those húndàns had never got hold of her. Unexpectedly she looked up to him, smiling sweetly. Try as he might, he couldn't help but to begrudgingly return the gesture, before gazing back to watch the Yellow Dragon sink into the sea.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

At his desk in his bunk, Mal sat, his head buried in his hands, alone.

.

.


	15. 15 Perfect Sunset 5

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... Jayne's knife: **I had made an error in naming his famous knife "Pinky" at the beginning of this series. While it's not canonical, as I don't actually recall his knife even _having _a name in the series or movie, the almost universally accepted name is "Binky." Therefore, I decided to amend this. I have been going back and changing this in previous chapters (up through the "Hero Complex" episode, so far) and will continue to do so as time allows. Henceforth, starting with this chapter, it will be called "Binky." Thought I'd make mention of that in case anyone noticed the discrepancy.

**A/N 3 ... **This was to be the final chapter of the currant episode but it would have been too long, so I broke it into two parts. Also, where I made the break provides for a good "cliffhanger effect." The next and final chapter will be _much_ shorter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Perfect Sunset (part five)**

.

The Alliance Cruiser "Qiánghàn" hovered silently in the debris littered vacuum of space, overlooking the derelict slaver ship and Carousel. While the battle had, for all practical purposes, been won, the area was still a beehive of activity.

Swarms of federal officers combed through the Carousel, cataloging the vast stores of illicit goods and rooting out the last pockets of resistance. Armed EVA suited troopers had poured in through the hull breach of the dead slaver ship, in search of possible survivors and assessing damage.

Lieutenant Hiram Wallace sat at the comm station, on the bridge of the "Qiánghàn," monitoring incoming reports from the dispatched gunships, searching for the "rouge" vessel, while contemplatively gazing out the viewport at the disabled slaver ship.

"Sir, None of the blockade or gunships have reported contact." He paused for a moment and added, resignedly...

"It _is_ possible that they managed to make it out of the sector undetected…"

"Yes, but more likely they're still here." Commander Chien interposed, untiringly.

"Well sir, that _is _a possibility. Apparently there _are _a number of moons here that were once used as hideouts for pirates, smugglers and the like." Wallace conceded.

"If that's true, they could hide for weeks, months, perhaps indefinitely." Chien replied fatalistically.

"Or as long as their life support holds out." Wallace interjected. "you see sir, most of these smaller uncharted moons are not capable of supporting life and while they could hold out for a fair amount of time, it would be limited. There is however somthing that would play in their favor, that I think you should be aware of sir."

"Please continue Lieutenant." Chien consented.

"The majority of Elphame's minor moons are in retrograde orbit, in respect to the Carousel and the larger moons, sir. "Wallace went on to explain. "There are five presently within this sector."

He brought up a display on the Coreview and continued...

"E-42, E-13, E-26, E-51 and E-38." He explained while pointing out the various small rugged looking rocky spheres. "All are small airless 'black rocks', but E-42, 26 and 51 are due to exit the sector within the next few hours. If they did _park_ on one of them, they will soon be out of the area. Also, E-38 and 13 have only moved _within _the sector within the last twenty and forty five minutes respectively, so it's highly doubtful that they 'hitched a ride' on either of them, sir."

"So you think they're hiding on E-42, 26 or 51?" Chien queried, while staring pensively out into the black.

"That's where I'd be, sir. It would be a free ride out of here."

"Very well, Lieutenant." Chien agreed. "We presently have three gunships at our disposal, searching for the Firefly. Recall and redirect one to each moon for recon, before they get out of range."

"Yes sir." Wallace replied, paused for a moment, then added "But there is yet another possibility, sir. It's a long shot but I think it deserves consideration as well."

The commander turned and just gave him a look to continue...

"One of the gunships picked up an ion trail that lead into the inner ring. There was no sign of wreckage, so it's unlikely they broke up. The trail was quite fresh so they were obviously close, but no sensor of visual contact was ever made. They were stealth equipped, sir."...

"While they were most likely not the ship in question, they had to be venturing out into the ring's debris field for a reason. Being stealth equipped would mean that they would have little difficulty getting past the blockades, so taking such a dangerous rout, just to escape, would probably not be their motivation. That they were headed someplace _within_ the ring, would be the most obvious conclusion."...

"Closer investigation, while still staying a safe distance from the ring, revealed a small bright spot just _within_ the inner ring. A rudimentary spectrograph showed it to be a very small planetary body, locked in synchronous orbit with the rings and while it appeared to be entirely aquatic, it _did _have a basic nitrogen, oxygen atmosphere, capable of support human life."...

"This is obviously where our 'ghost ship' was headed, sir and if they're there, our quarry could be as well, that is if they were even aware of it's existence. The gunship came upon it purely buy chance and I can't seem to find any record of it on any database whatsoever."...

"Yes, that _is_ an intriguing possibility Lieutenant, but the Firefly we were pursuing was not equipped for marine operation and prolonged atmospheric operation is not feasible for such a vessel. They would exhaust their turbine fuel within a few hours or more and if they _were_ there, I would think that they would have moved on, after discovering that there was no place to set down." Chien commented, dismissively.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that particular point, sir. That's why I made no mention of this earlier." Wallace explained. "But that was before I remembered somthing my grandfather once talked about."

"Your grandfather?" Chien queried, while turning to him with a curious look.

"Yes sir. He was a research scientist employed by an entity that he never revealed to anyone. Very closed door and secretive. When I was a young boy he was always away on some mysterious research project, the location of which he never to his dieing day made known."...

"When I was a teenager, he had retired and was diagnosed with an incurable terminal illness. He never disclosed who his employer had been, or who had supplied his pension, never reveled the exact location of, or the nature of the project he had been working on, but durring his final months, when he knew the end was near, he did talk about it to some degree."...

"He had claimed to have been to a small moon that was entirely aquatic, with the exception of a few very small island groups. According to him, on the few islands, it was an environment that closely resembled a very young Earth-That-Was and was a virtual 'Garden of Eden.' It was also encapsulated within some planetary ring system and he would go on for hours about how stunning it looked, from the surface."...

"Moons within a ring system are extreamly rare, not to mention one that is nearly all aquatic. As you know, there are only three worlds that posses rings of any real consequence; here at Elphame, New Canaan and Beylix."...

"New Canaan and Beylix are well populated, heavily traveled worlds and if such a place existed, within their ring systems, it would undoubtedly be well known. Elphame, however, is a gas giant whose four _habitable _moons are quite remote and backward. Low population with very little traffic. The whole system is in orbit between the two dead lifeless planets of Prophet and Di-yu. With the exception of slave traders and pirates, nobody ever comes out here, sir. It would be an ideal location for such a place to go unnoticed. Call it just a 'gut feeling,' if you will, but this could be the place my grandfather was talking about. If it _is_ and if they _are_ there, they could hide on that moon indefinitely."

"There's nothing wrong with a 'gut feeling' Lieutenant" The captain allowed. "Sometimes it's all you have to go on and you've proven to have good instincts in the past."...

"I think your idea has merit, but first we need to make certain they're not trying to slip away on one of those dead rocks you mentioned. If this other place is in synchronous orbit, then it's not going anywhere and we'll investigate it soon enough. Go ahead and dispatch the gunships as previously ordered. When and if it's confirmed that they're not there, we'll investigate this... _mystery world."_

"Yes sir." Wallace responded, as the turned back to the comm.

After he concluded his task, he again inquired of the captain...

"Sir?"

"Is there something else Lieutenant?" The captain replied, while still gazing out the front viewport.

"Sir, I was reviewing our orders. We're to capture this vessel intact and quarantine the crew? We're to have minimum contact with the... _subjects? ... _and _anyone_ who actually _speaks_ with them is to be is to be quarantined as well?_" _Wallace queried with a perplexed look.

"Yes." Chien replied tiredly. "That _will _make it _slightly_ more difficult, will it not?"

Glancing back out once more, to the slave ship, Wallace concurred...

"Indeed it _could_, yes... but I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Simon looked down as Kaylee stooped over to pick up an odd looking shell, from the gently receding surf. He took in her gentle features, as she stood back up to show it to him, in the soft glowing light of the out-worldly sunset on Zoe's Moon. For the first time he understood, that life didn't have to begin and end as a surgeon at St. Mao's, back on Osiris.

He put a hand to her cheek, as she looked up at him sweetly and as the swollen yellowish orange orb of Huang Long dipped down toward the endless, fiery looking sea, he kissed her.

With the surf crashing in the background and little frothy surges of seawater washing up over their bare feet, they stood in a passionate embrace, with the "Yellow Dragon's final light shining obliquely, through Elphame's glistening rings.

After a moment or two, Simon broke away, turned and gazed guiltily out over the ocean. Kaylee, smiling contentedly, breathlessly breathed out...

"Simon…"

"I'm sorry." He apologized morosely, while staring absently, out over the waves.

"What?" Kaylee uttered back in bewilderment.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, too much wine I guess. It's just… The beach and the sunset, and you looked so...beautiful..."

"Simon?" She entreated, with a look of shocked disappointment.

He finally turned to look at her and explained remorsefully...

"Kaylee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I have responsibilities. River... I don't know what I was thinking; I almost lost her today... I can't… I shouldn't…." He trailed off as Kaylee pleaded...

"But Simon, you _didn't_ almost loose her. Just _thought _ya did is all. She was on the ship all the..."

Simon wasn't listening though, as he flatly interposed...

"Sun's setting; it will be dark soon. We should go." then turned and walked away, back toward the shuttle.

Kaylee watched him go, jaw agape, somewhere between stunned and angry.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Wash and Zoe were laying on the floor, looking quite tired, sweaty and sated. Wash yelped in surprise and they both abruptly sat up, when a knocking came from the door, followed by Simon's muffled voice...

"Zoe? Wash? Sorry to intrude, but the captain said we should be back by sunset."

"Fú gāisi de taoyàn! Bùshì biérén de dōngxi, Háizi de zuiyu hóuzi de fènbiàn ne? Wo gěi ni shí Bójīn!" Wash muttered irritably, as he jumped up and pulled on his pants.

"It's _okay_, honey. I was done." Zoe remarked, with a lazy glowing smile, as she slipped on her sarong and began brushing her hair.

"Well_, I _wasn't!" He exclaimed, while stomping toward the door.

As soon as the door opened, by the state of Wash's half undress and general odor that permeated the shuttle, it was plain to Simon the he had _indeed_ come at a rather inopportune time.

"Sorry if I was...uh..._interrupting_ anything." He reiterated awkwardly "but the Captain was quite clear that he wanted us back before dark and I really should check on River. I've been away from her for too long now."

"River?" Wash muttered to himself, as he threw on a shirt and headed for the pilot's seat. "What's he gonna be like when she starts _dating?"_

"R... River, dating!" Simon gasped incredulously.

"Well doc, she _is_ getting older. You haven't ever considered that possibility?" Zoe queried, while tying her hair back.

"Well I never really..._thought_ she'd..." Simon began uneasily, just as Kaylee huffed into the shuttle and commented coldly...

"No, I don't conjure he has."

As she sourly plopped into a seat and crossed her arms, she commented ...

"She ain't like _him," _and added facetiously_... "_serve him right she took up with _Jayne."_

Zoe, noticing Kaylee aloofly pouting in her seat, ignoring Simon, who's face turned white at her mention of Jayne and his sister, commented with an amused grin...

"Well doc, I see you did it again." ... while Wash slapped his forehead dramatically and exclaimed...

"Why _yes, _of _course! _why didn't we see this _before! _River and Jayne; the perfect couple!"...

As he started with the pre-flight checks, he added...

"Mrs. Cobb can distract us by pouring dish soap in our hair, while Mr. Cobb plots to take over the ship; a match made in heaven."

As if on cue, the comm beeped. Zoe, knowing full well who it was, picked up and answered without preamble...

"We're on our way in sir. Figured it was about time anyway; the doc's worryin' on his sister again." she paused for a moment then replied sadly back to the unheard voice...

"That he did sir." as she glanced over to Kaylee, brooding to herself and after another pause she concurred...

"Couldn't agree more sir...That River's gonna be the death o' him." She concluded with a sigh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The Yellow Dragon was just peeking up from above the sea and the stars overhead were already burning bright against the blackness of space, when Jayne emerged from the out of the quickly failing "half light." Stomping grumpily up the ramp, he was being persistently dogged by River, while Book came up from behind carrying a bucket, overflowing with fish.

"...but when does the fish stop being a fish?" River went on insistently.

"Told ya already, I_ hate _riddles!" Jayne barked back.

"When the fish is on the hook, can't pull away, is it still a fish, or just a thing?" She continued on, doggedly.

"Ask _me_, it's just dinner." He grumbled with a shrug.

"Speakin' o' which, how'd it go?" Mal queried, as he came down the steps, into the cargo bay.

"Got enough for a fine meal, and then some." Book revealed, while holding up the bucket.

"That's what I like to hear. Zoe tells me they're on the way in. Conjure it'd be nice an' shiny like, we had somethin' warm an' tasty, settin' on the table for 'em." Mal suggested, as he made his way over and peered into the bucket. He made a slight face, at the sight of the strange primitive looking lobe-finned fish and questioned warily...

"Uh Shepherd? you sure we can _eat _these things?"

"Fins and scales." River commented, before Book could respond.

"Doc needs to dope her up good, when he gets back." Jayne suggested irritably, while Mal just gave her a puzzled look.

"Ancient Hebrew dietary laws from the book of Leviticus Captain." Book explained "the difference between clean and unclean animals. If a fish has fins and scales, it's clean and safe to eat."

"What?" Mal exclaimed "You been a-corruptin' my little one now!" He went on accusingly, his voice jumping an octave.

"Mal" Book went on calmly "Whatever you may think of my book of..._fairy tales, _that part has been used in survival manuals for centuries and young River here, already knew that."

Mal scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, for a moment, then relented...

"Well I 'spect she's just runnin' outa books to read is all." but commented while turning to leave...

"but just remember, what I told ya bout bringin'_ God_ on my ship."

As he started back up the stairs, he turned back for a moment, pointing at River and added...

"An' that goes for you _too _darlin'."

With that, he smartly bounded up the stairs and dissapeared from sight. Book and Jayne followed soon after, at a more relaxed pace on their way to the galley, discussing the best way to prepare the catch, while River lingered behind in the bay. She watched until they dissapeared through a hatch, then commented quietly to herself...

"Can't get away. Already on the hook."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The Qiánghàn hovered silently in space, over the north polar region of Zoe's moon. On the bridge, Lieutenant Wallace approached Commander Chin, with the report from their latest scans.

"Sir, this moon _is_ mostly aquatic. It's impossible to be certain as to the number of others, from this vantage point, but a detailed spectrogram and infrared scan has disclosed at least two small islands near the equator and there could be more. A moon not even known to exist? that shows up as totally aquatic from a casual scan? Ideal hiding place, if you ask me." He concluded triumphantly.

"Any word from Pennington?" Chien replied coolly while examining the spectrograph.

"No additional support, sir. He's responded to our special request, but otherwise nothing." Wallace reported back somberly.

Chien paced toward the window, staring out at the "water world" far below. After a moment of silent contemplation, he responded, with a hint of disappointment...

"Well I'm sure the troops are needed at the Carousel." and after a deep breath, he ordered with determination...

"Very well. We'll do this without additional support. Continue to search the other moons with one, but re-call our other two gunships to rendezvous with us here. They will provide recon over the islands."

"Should I go ahead and set our ambush into place, sir?" Wallace queried eagerly.

Chien just nodded, while staring out the window longingly.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**About an hour earlier:**

**Seventy miles East of River's Lagoon...**

**.**

Angry breakers crashed into bases of immense, rocky vine draped spires, defiantly jutting hundreds of feet from the dark primordial sea. Perched high atop the tallest, nestled amongst ferns, cycads and small palms, some clinging desperately to the edges of the towering granite cliffs, was Veiðimaðr; outrider Bravo.

Like a throwback to the Cretaceous it sat, as if a nocturnal Pterodactyl, searching the seas far below it's high lofty perch, for prey.

Chuluun Baayn stood by the edge, gazing out and scanning the black and silver glistening seas below, as Elphame's all encompassing orb rose in the Eastern sky, giving birth to Zoe's Moon's ghostly "half light" night.

When the Western horizon dimmed from a faint glow, to utter darkness, with the bright glowing rings arcing across the sky, in stark contrast to the dark inky void, he headed back inside the awaiting bird of prey.

"Mr. Drexel." He commanded "Prepare to move out and engage stealth; no thrusters, anti-grav drive only."

"Yes sir." The helmsman replied. As he flicked a series of switches and hit a few keys, an eerie hum reverberated through the small ship, as it gently rose from the ground. After the drive was fully power up, he threw a larger switch and a high powered crackling electrical "pop" was heard.

Outside, the little predator blinked a few times, as if melting in and out of existence. In a few short moments all that was left was a slight ghostly outline of it's former shape, surrounding a dark splotch of nothingness, swallowing up all incoming or outgoing ambient light and sound.

Silently, like a tiny but deadly singularity in the deep of space, it moved forward and over the edge. Floating gently down to the water's surface, like a faint spectral shadow, it faded out and blended in with the dark sea.

Skimming across the surface of the murky nighttime waters, with only an occasional puff of mist in it's wake and the blotting out of a few reflections, to betray it's existence, it headed westward toward their final objective. First officer Baayn stood on the bridge, staring silently out the front viewport.

Baayn had been the first to recognize Eriksson's potential, back when he had been a slave. It had been him that had convinced the late Captain Stanwick, to give him a shot at being a crew member. He was still to this day Hörður Eriksson's right hand man; he was invaluable to him and his most trusted.

Still, Baayn had been the one who had been so certain that the ship they sought was even _on_ this moon, in the first place and as a result of his advice, had been tasked with "finding them"... period. So far they had been unsuccessful.

While in Eriksson's eyes, he was probably the closest thing to what might even _remotely_ be considered a "friend" and Hörður _was_ relatively fair and just, to those who had earned his trust. Their new captain, however, was _also_ a man that put a high priority on results and didn't take well to disappointment or failure. Baayn didn't relish the idea of coming back "empty handed."

"Mr. Billings" He called out, while staring out into the darkness. "Anything we should know about?"

"No sir." The comm officer replied. "All's still quiet, but I did pick up a faint transmission... military. I couldn't make anything out before it faded though. It was probably just a freak bounce from the Carousel, but I'm still trying to bring it in."

"Keep on it Mr. Billings; let me know of any changes." Baayn instructed, then turned to the helmsman and ordered...

"Mr. Drexel, our final objective is forty degrees due west. Set course for two seven degrees, four minutes Northwest."...

"At one eighty one degrees, fifteen minutes West longitude, proceed on a course of one eight zero degrees due south for five minuets, at our present speed. That should put us there in just over an hour. We'll come in low over the water from the west side of the island, from out of the darkness, keeping them between us and Elphame."

The helmsman made a few adjustments and responded...

"Course set as ordered, sir." He made a few more slight corrections and picking up on Baayn's feelings of apprehension, queried...

"And if they're not there, sir?"

"If they're not _there? ..._well if they're not there then..._ they're not there!" _He exclaimed, while throwing his arms up in the air in resignation. After a moment he regained his composure and explained...

"This will be the largest island on the moon. It has mountains, dense forests teeming with game, a river and an abundance of fresh water and edible plants and fruits. If they know anything _at all, _about this little world, which they obviously do or they wouldn't even be here, that's where they'd go. We were going there ourselves, but at the time it was on the daylight side and the captain and I decided that, under the circumstances, making landfall on the dark side to be the wiser option."...

"Don't worry, they'll be there." He stated reassuringly, although seemingly more to reassure himself, than the crew.

The thick pensive atmosphere, was broken when Billings, the comm officer blurted out...

"Sir!, I'm picking up somthing.. and it's close!"

"Is it military!" Baayn queried, with a note of trepidation.

Billings just held a hand up for silence, as he made a few adjustments, then replied...

"No sir...not military," as he cupped a hand to his headset, listening intently. While making some more adjustments on the comm console, he then announced...

"and I have a directional; it's coming from about seventy miles due west of our present position." ...

After a moment or two he announced...

"They signed off, but I think it's them sir."

"Well what did they say!... Did you get a transcript!" Baayn questioned impatiently.

Billings hit a few keys and the comm unit spat out a slip of paper. He smartly ripped it off and handed it to the first officer, with a grin and replied...

"Read it yourself sir."

Baayn took the offered paper and glanced down at it. A satisfied smile came over him, as he read the words that said...

Transmission A / 0400:10:43 USCT /_ Zoe, conjure it's about time you..._

Transmission B / 0400:10:48 USCT / _We're on our way in sir. Figured it was about time anyway; the doc's worryin' on his sister again... _

Transmission A / 0400:10:55 USCT /_ Got his shorts all in a bind again, so soon? Suspect he got poor little Kaylee all __Y__ō__ush__ā__ng __too? _

Transmission B / 0400:11:06 USCT / _That he did sir. _

Transmission A / 0400:11:09 USCT / _Got me a powerful notion to have a little chat, with the doc and his sister. Ain't overly good for moral, Zoe._

Transmission B/ 0400:11:17 USCT /_ Couldn't agree more sir...That river's going to be the death of him. _

Transmission A/ 0400:11:22 USCT /_ Speaking of which, they ain't back yet either. Might ought to take me a little walk along the beach, but I can't leave Serenity. Not nobody here and all. Just get on back Zoe._

End transmission / 0400:11:34 USCT...

"_Indeed_" Baayn commented to himself, with a gleam in his eye. "A ship named Serenity with a doctor and his sister onboard. They're on the island, parked close to the beach and the river... I do believe you've just earned your keep for the day, Billings." He remarked, while turning to the comm officer briefly.

He then turned to the helmsman and announced...

"Mission accomplished; we have what we came for. Cut stealth, reverse course and go to full thrusters. The captain's gonna want to _see_ this." He concluded with a grin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

While there was obvious tension between Simon and Kaylee and Inara was noticeably absent, aside from that, it was a fine supper. The normal fare of tea, sake, rice and protein cakes, vaguely disguised as somthing more palatable, had been replaced by tea, sake, rice, fried fish and a variety of odd but quite tasty local fruit, as the crew of Serenity sat around the table enjoying their evening meal.

The fish, once converted to batter fried fillets, seemed a whole lot less foreboding looking than they had in the bucket, with their primitive looking fins and razor sharp teeth. Sheppard Book and much to everyone's surprise, Jayne, had done an excellent job of preparing them, to the point that the evenings cuisine would probably have rivaled that of the better restaurants on Ariel.

Mal had thought about addressing the situation of River's seemingly growing rebelliousness and occasional hint of resentment toward her brother, that only seemed to fuel his predilection for "pushing the panic button" every time he even so much as _imagined_, she might be in trouble or was pursuing some endeavor he might not approve of. However, as the situation seemed under control, for the moment anyway and not to mention that underneath his exaggerated bravadoish smiles, he had relational issues of his own to sort out, he decided it could wait.

Aside from the increased tension between Simon and Kaylee, all were getting along and conversing congenially, with occasional bursts of light hearted laughter. Even Jayne, whom River had decided to take her seat by, didn't seem to be annoyed by her close proximity, probably because she was _also_, uncharacteristically, too preoccupied with stuffing her face, thoroughly enjoying the fruits of their labors, to be pestering him with crazy talk, or stealing food off his plate. Although still his same crude self, he was behaving quite affably.

Wash had seemed to have forgiven Simon, for his earlier interruption of his and Zoe's "activities," and had reverted back to his former good nature. He started in on a story that Simon had told, while they were on the picnic phase of the day's adventures...

"And the doctor had a brothel story that was quite amusing!"

"I love me a good brothel story, if you know what I mean. Doc?" Jayne egged him on, with a good natured but lecherous grin.

He reached across the table for a large fruit, vaguely remminisant of an albino pineapple, when Kaylee interjected dryly...

"It ain't _that_ kind o' story, Jayne." She then glanced over to Simon, with an exaggerated saccharine smile and added, in a sing song voice...

"You know our _doctor. _Too _proper_ for anything fun."

Simon looked mortified, at her remark and an uncomfortable hush fell over the table. Mal was about to speak, when Wash looked around and with good intentions, attempted to restore the good natured air of fellowship, by casually popping up with...

"So… Where's Inara?"

Things just got more awkward, as Mal swallowed whatever it was he was about to say and looked silently down to his plate. Finally Book spoke the magic words, that restored the general feeling on congeniality...

"More fish?"... as he held the platter up in offering.

They all enthusiastically spoke up at once, responding in the affirmative, and the platter was passed around the table.

"Shepherd, ain't you supposed to give us bread or somethin' to go with this?" Jayne remarked, as he started to slice open a not-a-pineapple with "Binky."

"I think summoning loaves is _quite_ beyond my ability." Book replied, with a good natured smile.

"I don't know, preacher. You sure found us a pretty enough paradise, and it is Sunday, after all." Wash commented, while grabbing another fish, as the platter was passed.

"It is?" Jayne queried, while Book looked pointedly over to Mal and remarked...

"Indeed... Shouldn't you be out stealing something?"

Mal looked sharply back, while Jayne popped a piece of not-a-pineapple into his mouth and mentioned...

"Thought it was Tuesday."

"What're you getting' at, Shepherd?" Mal responded reprovingly, while leaning back in his chair and hooking his thumbs in his suspenders.

The situation was defused, when Inara finally made her entrance, looking around a bit awkwardly. Lacking her normal poise, she looked as if she might have been a little ill, possibly the after-effects of all the wine.

"'Nara, hey." Kaylee chirped up "Sit down. We've got fresh fish!"

"I... I don't know." She began hesitantly "I think maybe I'll go back to my shuttle. I'm not feeling..."

"Come on, Inara!" Wash interposed "Have some fish with us, Book and Jayne slaved for _hours_ over a hot stove preparing it."

Jayne shot Wash a malevolent glance, as Inara queried apprehensively...

"Jayne?"

"Yes, he'll make someone a fine wife someday." Wash quipped jokingly.

Jayne, not seeing the humor, was about to say somthing in response as he started rising, threateningly, from his seat. His proposed action was arrested, however, as he groaned slightly and a grimace came to his face, as one of River's boots kicked him sharply in a shin, under the table.

He glowered down at her for a moment but let it go, as they all got up and moved around, to vacate a seat near the head of the table, up by Mal.

"No, I really think I should go back to..." Inara started in, as Simon interposed...

"It actually is quite _good... _all things considered." He complemented, while glancing over to Jayne.

A stricken look came over him for a second as he noticed, surprisingly, for the first time, who it was that was sitting next to him. After a few scornful looks directed at his sister, he concluded, albeit with less enthusiasm...

"You really should... try some."

As the entire company, with the exception of Mal, looked up to her beseechingly and River perkily got up, went to the cupboards and returned with another place setting, she finally relented.

Inara took her place and she and Mal looked at each other awkwardly. He looked as if he wanted to say somthing, but finally just stared down at his half eaten dinner. For the rest, however, things had returned to normal, as they continued to eat.

Book doled out some more fish. Simon passed a bowl of vegetables to Zoe and had seemed to have gotten over River sitting next to Jayne, contrary to his previous orders. Jayne speared a chunk of not-a-pineapple with his knife and in a rare act of consideration to his crewmates, offered it to the table, as River smiled up at him in approval. Kaylee leaned forward and took the offered fruit, popped it into her mouth and closed her eyes, as she savored it's sweet juices.

The galley was again filled with the sound of utensils on plates and relaxed light friendly conversation, as Wash, with his mouth full, announced to Mal...

"Captain, I think we're gonna stay."

He chewed and swallowed, then elaborated...

"Zoe and me, we're gonna collect shells. Trade with the locals. We'll be shell merchants."

"The locals is fish an' big bugs" Jayne put in with a smirk.

"Well I didn't say we'd be _successful_ merchants." Wash clarified, with a relaxed shrug.

River, stared piercingly at Zoe for a moment, then stated...

"She's thinking about it, you know. Thinking about leaving."

Wash and Zoe exchanged a solemn look. Zoe turned to Mal, and started in reluctantly...

"Captain, I…"

She faltered, searching for words while Mal, ignoring her, just looked to Inara expectantly for a moment, then got up and stomped out of the room. Another awkward hush, like a dark mist, descended on the group, as they all looked around to each other in bewilderment. Zoe got up and followed after him, while Jayne, seemingly unaffected, advised...

"Aw, just ignore her. She's been talkin' all crazy-like since we come back from fishin'."

Simon looked over to River, sharply, then snapped...

"You went fishing with _Jayne!... _I thought I told you to stay _away_ from him!...and _why_ are you even _sitting_ there!"

Kaylee rolled her eyes, as Simon continued on with his tirade...

"_You promised _me, just a few _days _ago!"

River sighed and pointed out tiredly..."I promised I'd be _good_, Simon."

She scowled and added petulantly..."It's _okay; _we caught fish."

"You know what, doc? I'm getting' powerful sick o' your..." Jayne began, menacingly, as he started rising with Binky still in his hand.

"Now, now, there's _no_ need for this." Book put in, calmingly, with his hands raised slightly.

"_No, _Shepherd, stay outta this." Jayne retorted curtly "This's between me and his _lordship_ here." he concluded, while glaring across the table at Simon.

"Oh yes; _of course _Jayne." Simon began derisively, as he defiantly stood up. "So what? you're going to _stab_ me now, I suppose?"

"Jayne, I _know_ he can be annoying, but why don't you put the knife down?" Kaylee appealed, coldly.

Jayne realized that he _was_ in fact holding his knife. He shoved it back in it's sheath and made a fist instead, while snarling at Simon.

"_Much_ better" Kaylee remarked, superciliously.

Mal and Zoe re-entered the dinning room talking seriously, amidst the pandemonium. Wash rushed over, inquiring of Zoe...

"Is she right?"

"Jayne, really…" Book implored.

"Are you really thinking about _leaving?"_

"I don't think this is the time or the place…"

"Almost _eighteen_, Simon."

"Well what _is _the right time and place?"

"Not _now_, honey"

"Why don't we all just _calm down _and have some more fish?"

"Then I can drink, smoke, vote, have sex..."

"_River!"_

"If not _now_, when!"

"Another _time_, dear_."_

"Simon, you ain't _never_ gonna loosen up."

"And what's wrong with _this _time?"

"She'll be legal age doc."

"Are you _seriously_ implying!..."

"Conjure you outta just go an' marry _River... _If she'd _have _ya."

"Ain't 'plyin' _nothin',_ doc!"

"but... Kaylee."

"Hey! Yàoshi bù tā mā de bì zui !" Mal barked out, silencing the squabbles. He was about to continue with reprimands, when Inara stood up and announced succinctly...

"I'm leaving the ship."

The following silence was near suffocating as they all, except Mal and River, looked at her in shock. Jayne was the first to speak...

"Leavin' the ship? But it's _dark out_."

The pandemonium returned in force, as everyone again started talking at once. Mal just sat back down despondently at his seat and started glumly picking at his food, then shoved it away, got back up and started heading toward the fore passage. River pushed her chair away from the table, leaned back and started staring blankly up at the ceiling. Kaylee lead out, pleadingly, with...

"Inara, _no! _You can't mean it..."

Simon joined in...

"_Leaving?.. _But..."

Zoe turned to Wash, with a communicative look and he replied sheepishly with...

"Okay, so you were right..."

Book offered his counsel...

"I'm sure this is a _well-considered _decision, but..."

Jayne, who had sat back down and was thoughtfully finishing Mal's supper, put in...

"Why would you leave now? We got fish."

River, unnoticed by all, had stood up and was now standing on her chair, still staring intently, _through_ the ceiling and announced...

"The fishermen are coming."

While the message was brief and soft-spoken, it caught everyone's attention and they all turned and looked at her. Even Jayne, instead of immediately snapping at her to shut her crazy mouth, or for Simon to dope her, stared at her with a look of apprehension. Mal, who had just stepped through the hatch on his way to his bunk, froze, turned and looked over to her, as she appended...

"They're here."

He wasn't sure if he understood her metaphor or not, but it took him all of a microsecond to react...

"Wash! get us outa here..._now!" _He bellowed.

Wash scrambled up from his seat toward the fore passage while Mal bounded over to Kaylee, grabbed her by the shoulders and inquired beseechingly ...

"Kaylee! please tell me you didn't!"...

"No Cap'n, ain't shut down cold...they's still on standby."

"Good girl" he extolled, with relief. "Fire'em up!" he commanded and gave her a pat on the back, as she bounded toward the aft passage.

"Jayne! Zoe!... Get everything secured then Zoe, you report to the bridge and you, Jayne, get all the weapons you can carry and get to Inara's shuttle!"

As they rushed off to their duties, Mal took Inara aside and said...

"Inara, get everyone else in your shuttle. On my signal, _'hang on,'_ pull the pins and_ Free fall, _as far as it's safe, before powering up. I 'spect River can suss out the calculations on that. Got me a notion they'll be after _us_ with a powerful will; they shouldn't notice."

"Mal! what are you planning on _doing!" _She came back in alarm.

"I plan to survive an' I plan for you to do the same. We'll be back when we loose them." He calmly explained.

"And if you _can't_ loose them!" She exclaimed, with a worried look.

"Then you'll be safe." He pointed out "This is a big island. There's game, fish, fruit and water. Sheppard seems to think there's caves in the mountains. The shuttle has cortex access. You'll have Jayne for protection and a doctor if anyone gets hurt. Trust River's judgment, if you contact anyone for rescue."

"But Mal!..."

"Ain't got no time for discussion Inara! _Just do it!" _He asserted with finality.

As Irara hurriedly gathered up the others, Mal called out...

"River!"...

But she had already twisted away from Simon, who was hustling her along after the others and came running over to Mal, adamantly proclaiming...

"I'm staying with Serenity."

Simon rushed after her, but Mal authoritatively waved him off, as if to say "I'll take care of it."

Turning to River he stated...

"We ain't a-arguin' what's already been decided, darlin'."

She looked back at him peevishly and stated...

"I can help and I'm..."

"Ya, but you _ain't_ eighteen _yet." _he cut her off, in anticipation of what had started to become one of her more favorite phrases...

"So you'll do as your told."

She stuck her lip out sullenly and he elaborated...

"You wanna be on this crew someday? I seem to recall that _I'm_ the captain and last I checked the crew follows the captain's orders and the captain's orders are for you to get your little pígu on that shuttle, dong-ma?"

She just nodded her head dejectedly and started to leave. Mal softened up a bit and added...

"Look little one, we both know you have... _talents_. They might have to hide in them woods for a very long time. Might be _all manor _of ugly in there an' I'm figurin' you might maybe see it, for it comes a-callin'. Inara's gonna be needin' some help an' sides, you got a blood kin brother to look to. I need you to look after them. Can I trust you with some o' mine, till I get back? Conjure this would be your first job here, if you want it that is."

He paused for a moment, looked her straight in the eyes and as the shrill whine of Serenity's massive turbines, spooling up in the background, started shrieking through the ship he added...

"You _know_ we ain't got no time for discussin' it all particular-like, but I'm fair certain ya already know; can I count on you?"

A little smile crossed her lips, as she gave him a snappy salute and cried out enthusiastically...

"Yes _sir!"..._

As she turned to dash off toward Inara's shuttle, a genuine smile came to him, as he ruffled her hair and as the whining turbines transitioned into a defining roar, he said in parting...

"Go... make me proud."

Before River had even left the galley, Mal was bounding up the fore passage hollering out...

"Wash! why the gorram hell we still on this..."

The question became moot, when he was thrown off his feet as Serenity lifted off and shot out over the sea, climbing high into the night sky.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mal was starting to wonder if River's warning had been either wrong, or timely enough to allow them to simply "slip away" unnoticed, as Serenity flew peacefully through the thin upper stratosphere of Zoe's moon, toward the North Polar opening. Either scenario was fine, however, as his escape plan for the rest of the crew was dicey at best and he hoped he would not have to implement it.

He also knew now that the only guaranteed safe way back into the black from this ball of water, to avoid Elphame's rings, was at the northern polar region, above seventy degrees North latitude. The Alliance, or whoever _else_ might be the author of the threat River had sensed (she _had_ been rather unspecific), would probably be aware of this as well.

A perfect place for an ambush.

An atmospheric confrontation, with hostile vessels, was also a most undesirable situation. With all of Wash's piloting expertise, Crazy Ivans, etc. the fact remained, that a Firefly's atmospheric flight characteristics were rudimentary at best. They had been designed, almost exclusively, for simply getting to and from the black and a planet's surface in one piece and that's about all.

Once safely back in the black (their element) they were nearly unparalleled, especially in the hands of a pilot of Wash's caliber. However, in a planet's close gravitational field, at sub orbital speed in atmosphere, they were quite literally a "tub" and there was no quick and easy way back into the black from Zoe's Moon; unless of course, you wanted to make an attempt at breaking atmo, directly into Elphame's inner ring, which would be somthing like trying to do a fast tap dance in a spinning ball mill and live to tell the tale.

If an atmospheric encounter with armed hostiles set on their demise, were to occur however, before reaching the polar opening, _that_ might be the only option available.

If the shuttle and it's occupants had to be essentially "jettisoned" in a tumbling free fall, the timing of when to start transitioning to a stable but high speed power off decent and to fire the thrusters, at the last possible moment, to avoid detection but avert going to a watery grave, would require quick, almost inhuman "on the spot" calculations and planning.

The shuttle _was_ designed primarily for atmospheric flight and had good flight characteristics therein. Inara was a fair to good shuttle pilot, but it only had the most basic flight computer and there were so many possible variables. Good as she was, this was out of her league.

River, as far he knew, had never had any sort of flight training and he didn't expect her to actually try to fly the shuttle. Although with her uncanny computer like calculations and basic knowledge on so many different subjects, he was hoping that between the two of them, they might stand a chance.

If they _did_ make it, safely and undetected, to within a few yards of the water, what then? Inara was no navigator; she relied strictly on pilotage, visual references only, with perhaps a few radio nav aids to home in on. Over endless featureless water at night, especially with a curved horizon and lack of any nav aids, could she ever hope to find her way back to the island? or _any_ of the few tiny pin pricks of land, in the vast trackless ocean, before the fuel was exhausted?

Book had found it once and knew it's location, but he had found it with the aid of Serenity's much more sophisticated nav computer, that the shuttle lacked. Could he find it again, under _these _circumstances?

River was also not a navigator. Sure, he was certain she had probably read up on celestial navigation before; there didn't seem to be much she didn't have at least a _basic _knowledge of. But if she had, to what degree was her knowledge on the subject? Even if she were a master at it, there were no instruments, at her disposal, to take readings off stars.

Still, if _anyone_ could help Book find the way back, of all the people that were available, it would be her. That is, if she didn't go off on one of her crazy binges in the meantime.

As he glanced into her eyes, it had come to him in a way he couldn't explain, almost as if she had spoken and descried it in detail, durring the last few seconds of their previous exchange. He _knew,_ that she knew, _exactly_ what it was that she would be faced with and what she would have to do. River had seemed totally confident that she could do it and that was generally a good sign.

As whimsical and unprintable as she could be, Mal had learned by experience, that when she said she could do somthing she probably could and most likely wouldn't go crazy, until after the job was done. Prodigy or not, she was still only human however.

She wasn't perfect and she did make mistakes, the incident with the Lassiter had _proven_ that. She was also still a young teenage girl that seemed to be craving recognition and acceptance from her peers, along with desperately wanting to prove herself, to be recognized as an independent adult and he wondered if that could be clouding her judgment.

All things considered though, he knew he had made the right decision. If things turned ugly before they made it to the polar opening and into the black, he knew that under the currant circumstances, the only purpose Serenity and her remaining crew (only those essential for it's operation) would serve, would be that of a "decoy," to effect the escape of the others.

He had tried to placate River into compliance, by making her feel needed, but the truth of it was that he truly _was_ counting on her. She was probably the best chance they had for survival.

This whole ordeal may just have been a big false alarm and things might turn out perfectly shiny, it _did_ seemed peaceful enough _so far_. Mal had finely learned by experience though, that when River said somthing that seemed to be some sort of warning or prediction, it was best to not be taken lightly.

The truth of _that_ concept was soon to manifested it's self.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Mal stood at his station on the bridge, behind Wash, arms crossed, apprehensively staring out into the night. It had been quiet, too quiet. Zoe sat at the copilot's station with a headset on, listening for any possible transmissions.

"Sir, I've been monitoring all frequencies and other than scrambled military chatter from the Carousel, there's nothing." She removed her headset and continued...

"I think ya did the right thing back at the island an' I agree we should start payin' better attention to River. She _was _tryin' to warn us back at the Carousel; I can see that now, but she ain't perfect sir, none of us are."

"An' what might you suggest?" Mal replied, while grabbing his suspenders.

"Well sir, if you're askin' me; there's still a lot of Alliance activity out there an' you _know_ the blockades are still in place. I'd recommend goin' back an' just waitin' it out, like we intended. Don't think there's nothin' back there sir."

"She's right Mal." Wash interjected, with an imploring look. "About River. The kid most _definitely_ has a way, but even our instruments and sensors here" He stated, while waving his hand across the flight deck. "can give ghost images and false readings, like I was getting after we left, especially if you don't know how to interpret them and with _River_, well..." he trailed off with a slight chuckle...

"Tell me about them" Mal cross examined, while crossing his arms.

Wash looked up to him for a moment and Mal clarified...

"The ghost readings."

"It was _nothing_ Mal." Wash replied with a sigh "They came and went for a few minutes, just after we lifted off. Heat flux, phantom bounce backs, who knows what kind of disturbances these rings can cause, but there long gone now. This place is off the charts, off the grid...unknown; the perfect hide out Mal."

"Or the perfect trap;...but one way in an' out." Mal appended, as he grabbed the shipboard comm and called out...

"Inara, send River to the bridge." Without waiting for a reply, he hung it up and commented...

"Got someone onboard might see to the truth o' things, conjure it's 'bout time we start usin' her."

"Uh... Captain!" Wash broke in nervously "I think the truth has just reveled it's self."

Mal hopped over and leaned over Wash's shoulder, staring down at the sensor displays, as Wash continued...

"Our ghosts are back ... and closing _fast." _

Zoe joined them in watching the monitors for a second and as quickly as the two blips had materialized, they blinked out again.

"They're stealthed" Wash stated apprehensively, as he glanced up to them.

"But _they_ ain't." Zoe remarked while motioning to the front window.

They both glanced up and wash muttered to himself...

"Ó, cíbēi de fú!"

Mal's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, as he breathed to himself...

"Perfect trap."

They watched in horror for a second, as an Alliance curser dropped out of the night sky, directly in front of them and two gunships, Xin Shidai K-4's, shrieked past them in the opposite direction, on both sides. They went into a long wide sweeping turn behind them, reversing direction and converged back in toward them, for the kill.

Mal and Zoe were all to familiar with the K-4, or "Reaper," as it had been code named by the Independent forces.

Introduced in the last few months of the war, it had given the Alliance unchallenged air superiority. It could be fitted with a variety of armaments and deployed with equal effectiveness, in the role of either a high speed interceptor, light bomber, ground attack or fighter. With it's all-wing design, deterium leading edges and revolutionary Nashida Corp. quad "Electron Pulse" rocket engines, it was fast, extreamly maneuverable, could scream directly into re-entry from any angle without burning up and was equally at home in the black, or in atmospheric operations. It's only real shortcoming was that, in the hands of a lesser experienced pilot, it was so fast that he would tend to overshoot the target and they were relatively short ranged.

If Serenity were back in the black and with someone of Wash's caliber at the controls, against _one_ of them, they _might_ have a chance of evading and out pacing it, due to the short range. Against two, a _slim_ chance. Against two in atmo, absolutely _no_ chance.

About that time, the rapid clomping of boots announced River's arrival on the bridge, with Simon close behind. Although she again had the "far away" look about her, she seemed remarkably calm, as she announced...

"The whirlwind comes, but the lion's teeth have been sharpened."

"I'm abundantly aware o' that darlin'." Mal agreed.

He had no idea what she was talking about other than the fact that it sounded like there was major trouble a-brewin' and they were in deep gou-shi.

"Doc!" he shouted without preamble "See to your sister!"

"But you said you wanted her..." Simon began, as Mal cut him off shortly with...

"Don't worry 'bout what I said!... just do like I say!"

Simon shook his head in bewilderment, as he steered River back toward the shuttle. She shook him off, contemptuously and ran back on her own, as Mal yelled after her...

"Remember, ya gotta job to do little one, don't let me down!"

"Inara!" He shouted frantically into the comm. "Doc an' his sis are on the way!... get ready!" Then turned to his pilot and ordered...

"Wash!... get us in the black!"

"About two more minutes Mal." Wash replied, while anxiously watching the rear view screen and the two rapidly approaching reapers.

"We ain't _got _two minutes!" Mal exclaimed, his voice jumping an octave.

To empathize that point, a series of rockets streaked past, dangerously close on both sides, their blue-white exhausts trailing out behind them to detonate close ahead, in deafening blinding white flashes. A second later the twin interceptors screamed by, twirling as they sharply pulled up and shot skyward as if mocking them, into a long high overhead loop, to come back around for another pass.

Wash, temporally blinded and disoriented, by the rocket bursts, regained his bearings just in time to avoid a collision with the cruiser ahead. In a near panic, he abruptly rolled Serenity off to the left. Mal and Zoe went flying across the bridge. River and Simon were about to the shuttle port, but went tumbling back down the stairs, to the catwalks.

The cruiser fired off a few rockets of her own. They were also near misses, but close enough that the concussion from the blinding white burst, echoing through the night, pitched Serenity violently upward almost totally out of control, while the Reapers, screaming like banshees, came back around from behind.

River and Simon had just picked themselves up, but were hurled over the edge of the railing. River hung on like a flag flapping in a gale, but Simon went clear to the cargo bay floor, knocking himself out cold.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Wash, although quite concerned, was remarkably calm as he stated...

"They haven't hit us yet. I guess _that's_ good."

Another volley of rockets from the Reapers, just before they streaked past again and broke hard to the right, shook Serenity to her core, as a burst of gunfire from the cruiser caused Wash to dodge right.

"They're not _trying_ to hit us, they're herding us." Zoe commented, as she and Mal helped each other up from the floor.

"Would seem like." Mal agreed "They'd a-had us by now if not.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

River, on the verge of total panic, bounded down the stairs. She was no doctor, but a few quick checks ascertained that Simon was alive; merely knocked unconscious, from his fall.

"Simon!.. I'm _sorry!.. _please _get up!" _She wailed, while impotently tugging on his arm. After a few desperate attempts, that only managed to drag his prone form a few feet across the floor, she went bounding back up the stairs, shrieking at the top of her lungs...

"Jayne!... Jayne!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

After a few more desperate evasive actions and rocket bursts, on all sides, Mal yelled out...

"Wash! get us out o' here!"

"I'm trying... _sir!" _he barked back, while whipping Serenity to the left, the flashing of rocket blasts reflecting off beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Try _harder!" _Mal shot back, just as another evasive maneuver and "near miss" sent him flaying to the other side of the bridge.

Regaining his balance he grabbed the comm mike and yelled...

"Inara!..._hang on_... now!"

"Mal! I can't!... Simon, River and Jayne are in the ship!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Simon had regained consciousness, somewhat, but was still too groggy to get up, when River and Jayne came dashing back down the stairs. Pulling him to his feet, Jayne hooked an arm under Simon's shoulders and with River helping, as best she could, the trio started back up the stairs, just as another blast sent them all tumbling across the cargo bay floor.

With a final desperate escape maneuver, Wash dodged around the cruiser and exactly what the gunships had been "herding them" _towards_, revealed it's self.

Looming before them, it's grapples at the ready, was the same slaver ship, that they had seen back at the Carousel and while it had a gapping hole in it's hull, it was quite obviously still operational.

"Wash?" Mal started in with trepidation "That thing gets a-hold of us, you're fired."

"It's River sir." Zoe commented, as they all stared wide eyed, at the new menace "They want her... alive."

Mal grabbed the comm again and appealed warily...

"Inara?... any time would be good."

"There still not back Mal." She replied, helplessly.

Wash made a quick last minute, desperate maneuver, but it was too little too late. Like the arms of a gargantuan Praying mantis, the grapples shot out and with a loud sickening metallic clang, that echoed through and shook the ship, held Serenity firmly in it's grasp.

He slumped back in his seat and with a resigned sigh, looked up to Mal and conceded, sadly...

"Guess I'll be lookin' for a new job."

A loud crackling sound shot through the ship, accompanied by a myriad of little flashing electrical arcs, racing along the walls, floors and ceilings to surround every living soul.

A second later all went dark.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Excellent work Wallace, I'm sure there will be a commendation in this for you." Chien's voice crackled through the comm, on the slaver ship.

"Thank you, sir." Wallace replied, the soft glow of the control panel reflecting off his faceplate. "The crew has been incapacitated as well. I though it best, as I'm not too sure as to the condition of the grapples."

There was a slight pause, then Commander Chien came back...

"That was good thinking Wallace, but are you sure they're unharmed?"

"Most likely, sir." Wallace replied "The system was designed to capture slaves and we know how slave traders hate to damage their... _merchandise_. They should start coming to in about twenty minutes, with nothing more than a severe headache. We're scanning the ship and at the first sign of movement within, I can hit them again; keep them subdued until delivery."

There was another pause and Chien came back again...

"If we knew how well the system has been maintained and how accurately the voltage has been calibrated, I'd approve of your plan; unfortunately, like the grapples, we have no way to be certain. The orders are very clear, that they're not to be harmed. It would be best to not take chances."...

"The Qiánghàn shall remain here until the gunships have concluded refueling operations. I have recalled the third and it will rendezvous with you, out of atmosphere over the geographical pole. It will provide escort back to the Carousel if any problems should arise. Once you have returned, your orders are to await the arrival of a special team, that will take charge of the captured ship and her crew. Under _no _circumstances are you, or any member of your crew to attempt any form of communication, with the captured crew. My instructions are even more explicit on that."

"I understand sir." Wallace replied.

"How is your air supply holding out." Chien inquired "Will I need to ferry over extra oxygen packs, before you get underway?"

Wallace glanced down to a data pad on his wrist and replied...

"Negative sir. I'm still at seventy fire percent and the others should be the same. We found extra suits and oxi-packs onboard, if the return trip should take longer than expected. We'll be fine."

"Very well Lieutenant, you have your orders. We shall see you back at the Carousel; Chien out."

With that, Wallace flicked a few switches and the lobster like ship, with Serenity hanging limp in it's grasp, like a dying fish on a line, ascend up through the thin wispy upper atmosphere, of Zoe's Moon and into the dark cold vacuum of space.

.

.

.


	16. Perfect Sunset 6

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **This was conclusion was originally intended to be much shorter but, as it was, it would have come out way too short for my liking, so I decided to add another entire section, that was going to be part of another story I was working on, that would run as a supplement to the main story. I think it fits in quite well and fills it out to about 10,000 words.

**A/N 3 ... **How old is Malcolm Reynolds?

There are only three characters where there is actual concrete evidence (From the Films) to their ages: Zoe (DOB, Feb. 15, 2484... from a information screen durring a deleted scene from the movie). River (Simon actually states that "she's a seventeen year old girl")... and Mal (DOB, Sept. 20, 2468)... from an information screen the operative was looking at. This would make him 49 at the beginning of the series (2517) There is however a controversy surrounding this, as his name is slightly misspelled on the same screen and because he doesn't really look that old. So a lot of people took from the misspelling, that perhaps the DOB was wrong as well and switched it from 2468 to 2486, making him only 31 at the beginning.

I tend to reject that idea however and hold to the original DOB of 2468; because...

If he were 31, he would be only 4 years older than Simon's widely accepted (although based on conjecture) age of 27 and there are many times that he refers to Simon as "Boy", "Son," etc. and generally seems to treat him as if he is much younger, as if he were from a different generation. Also, out of the original crew, with the exception of Kaylee and Inara, he would have been the youngest member and somehow, to me anyway, that just doesn't seem right. He may be ridiculed a lot, but deep down they all respect him and he has a very commanding presence when the occasion calls for it. There are exceptions to the rule, but people generally respect age; I just can't picture him as one of the youngest crew members.

As far as his youthful appearance goes, I read somewhere, although to be honest I can't remember where, on some Serenity, Firefly website that by the 26th century the average human life span had been increased to about 120 years. Even today, I have known many people (myself included) that when they were in their late 40's and even early 50's didn't look a whole lot different than they did in their 30's.

Also, according to Einstein's theory on time dilation (Time for an object in motion slows down in proportion to it's speed, relative to an object at rest) and the fact that Mal has spent nearly his whole life, after the war, zooming around the verse at incredible speeds, might contribute to his aging process slowing down slightly.

In my stories, Mal would be 49 in the year 2517 (DOB 2468). The reason I brought this up is because if one were to think of him as only 31, at that time, there are a few elements in this story that would be a little hard to believe, actually impossible.

**A/N 4... **As my life has taken several turns, in the last year, to the point now that I can hardly predict what I'll be doing or where I'll be, a week from now. (Went back to being a permanent OTR truck driver and my life consists of mostly driving, sleeping, eating and exercising when I can, to at least _try_ to stay in a somewhat acceptable physical condition; my writing time is limited to the extreme. The reason for the long delay in updates.

I'm not quitting, but to prevent leaving off in the middle of a cliff hanger episode, like I did, for an extended period of time, I decided to have a new episode complete and ready to post in its entirety, before starting in with new updates. I will post them on a weekly or maybe bi-weekly basis. That I can do from a truck stop with a laptop, while eating supper.

It may be some time between episodes, but at least when a new one is started, the updates will come in a more timely fashion, up to the conclusion of that episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Sunset (Conclusion)<strong>

**2504 AD**

**On a world long gone**

**.**

**.**

The blazing white protostar of Murphy hung low in the western sky, over the endless expanse of semi-arid grazing land. The uncanny silence, of Mc Kenzie Territory's vast savanna was broken only by the occasional lowing of scattered long horned cattle, as they grazed contentedly in tall patches of Elephant Grass, or lazed in the shade of a monstrous Baobab tree.

In the far hazy distance, as far as he eye could see in all directions, the gently rolling equatorial veldt stretched; gold ocher with splotches of green, punctuated with tall spreading umbrella-like Mankettis and Acacias, with an occasional lone Baobab or Jackalberry.

To the distant Southwest, almost as if a colossal mirage against the blue cloudless sky, Mt. Mc Kenzie, the highest point on the planet, towered proudly on the equator. It's gargantuan conical shape, jutted up twenty nine thousand feet, to a lofty snow covered summit. From it's high caldera a thin wispy white cloud of steam, lazily and silently spread out and drifted off to the west, on the prevailing winds.

From the direction of the "Guardian of the Veldt," the moniker assigned to the planet's highest mountain, by the few folks that inhabited the vast equatorial continent, a slight, barely discernable trail stretched out straight as an arrow, across the gently rolling amber plain. At the far end, a little plume of dust rose upward, on the rising late afternoon heat. As it drew closer the soft sound of unshod feet, at a full run, gently broke the silence.

A "Savanna Steed" charged past as if the devil himself was in pursuit. It's bare back rider, a young teenage girl with long flowing brown hair, trailing back in the wind, a wide brimmed black hat cinched up tight and pulled down low over her brow, crouched low and clung to the beast's long black mane, as she urged her mount to ever higher speeds.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

On a world devoted to and economically dependant on the raising of cattle in the tropical equatorial regions and the production of grain in the temperate zones, where your closest neighbor, not to mention the nearest town, was at times close to that of a complete circumnavigation of some of the smallest moons like, Miyazaki, Sweethome or Nakula, the planetary consul had decided that the use of wheeled vehicles, especially in the open savannas of free grazing areas (privet _or_ public land) should be restricted to the few hard surface highways connecting the larger towns, or farm vehicles and equipment necessary for agricultural work, in the grain producing territories.

There was not a soul on the planet whose livelihood didn't depend entirely on the two industries, of either agriculture or beef production, so there was little if any opposition.

However, unless you were wealthy enough to afford and maintain "hover vehicles," or some sort of "air shuttle," your personal transportation options were either to go by foot, or horseback. That being the case, a trip into town or a visit to your "next-door neighbor" was ofttimes measured not in hours but days, sometimes weeks.

They say that necessity is the "mother of invention" and true to their form, the Blue Sun corp. arose to the challenge and of course, potential prophet.

Within a few years, through careful hybrid interbreeding with various breeds of horses and other wild species, including the Zebra and others, artificial genetic engineering, chromosome manipulation and cloning they had their finished product.

The "Zeballion" or more commonly the "Savanna Steed" was about the stature and general build of a thoroughbred Arabian, but the head and ears were closer to that of an extinct Orohippus, with a longer snout and ears and a tail more like that of a lion. The mane was extreamly long and shaggy, like a Shetland Pony and instead of hooves they had three toed padded feet. The coloration was tawny like that of a lion, but covered with black stripes.

They were quite an exotic and interesting looking breed, but the price tag was close to, if not slightly more, than that of an average two man hover car. However, with their average fifty year working lifespan, their ability to subsist and even draw their required moisture from the most meager of wild vegetation, their total resistance to any know diseases or afflictions, effecting other equestrian breeds, aside from accidental injuries, veterinarian and feed bills would be a thing of the past.

They were not quite as fast as a top quarter horse, but with a two hundred pound rider and two hundred pounds of gear, they boasted a full galloping speed of about forty MPH, the duration of which, was determined by the riders endurance only. Even after a full day at full gallop, they could still sprint at a full run of about fifty MPH for nearly two hours, before requiring a brief period of rest.

Despite their high initial cost, they were touted as being quite a bargain, in the long run.

They were an instant success and ranchers from every corner of the planet scraped up their last credits, to purchase one. The success was short lived, however, as it was soon discovered that while they were "technically" a domesticated animal, the domestic part was in name only.

They proved to be stubborn, unpredictable and wild, with a dangerous, general aversion to humans.

A top trainer could, after months of work, convince the beast to accept a few small leather harnesses, to facilitate the carrying of a rifle, a couple of small pouches and perhaps a sleeping bag and some other light camping gear.

Other "equipment" such as bridles, bits and saddles proved to be an impossibility and the "Zeballion" would resist them violently. Only the most accomplished of horsemen, or perhaps a circus performer, could ever hope to actually ride one. Even then, after months of practice with a team of trainers to assist, you still never knew when it would suddenly decide to violently eject you from its back, during a high speed run and maybe do a little dancing on your head, just for good measure.

After countless serious injuries and more than a few deaths, the Blue Sun corporate offices became inundated by legions of personal injury lawyers, culminating in a multi million credit class action suit.

The breeding of Zeballions came to a grinding halt and their unsold stock was destroyed. A few hardy ranchers managed to finally master the intricacies of handling the animal and swore by them, but most ended up having to be put down or were simply turned loose, like the wild animal they, in reality, were.

That is how Stacy had come by her faithful pet and companion.

When their unsuitability as a mount was discovered and many were turned loose, a concern developed as to the impact, that the introduction of an alien species might have on the environment, to which they all depended for their livelihood. A massive campaign was enacted to hunt down and exterminate the free ranging Zeballions. Stacy, only fourteen years old at the time, was aghast at the idea.

She pleaded with her father and grandmother to contact the planetary consul to consider intervention, but they both stood by the previous decision, but Stacy, fully as intractable and impulsive as her sire, had her own idea. Although she knew full well it would most likely earn her a trip to the woodshed, her mind was made up and like her progenitor, when _that _happened, there was little, if _anything,_ anyone could do to dissuade her.

Late one night, under the light of two of her world's three moons, she grabbed her rifle, rope, sleeping bag and a pouch of provisions; saddled up and galloped off, across the expansive ghostly lit veldt, on her quest.

For three days and nights she had successfully eluded the army of ranch hands, her grandmother had sent out in search of her. On the morning of the fourth day she returned, with Boreas (whom she had named her catch) in tow.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Her grandmother's ranch was but a scant five miles ahead now so she pulled the brim of her hat down lower, grasped the wild steeds mane tighter, crouched down and tickled Boreas' sides with her spurs. She had two pieces of good news and was a day late on returning; there was no time to be wasted.

She felt the beast's powerful muscles rippling across it's withers, as a few tall, lazily twirling wind generators came into view. Soon after, as they broke over a small rise, the arched gateway of the "R+S" ranch and cattle company came into view. Over the wind whistling in her ears, the clanging of a blacksmith's hammer echoed out like a homing beacon, with the lowing of penned up cattle, ready for market, welcoming her return.

A smile spread across her face, as she reminisced back to that day, two years prior, when she made her first "grand entrance" with Boreas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

After returning, from her three day hiatus with the dangerous Zebra-like creature close behind; one of the hired hands grabbed a rifle. Noting his look of panic and surmising his intent, she quickly dismounted and ran back to Boreas. Grabbing his mane, she flung herself up onto his back, not sure of the outcome of her impulsive act.

While Stacy always seemed to have a special way with animals and could ride fairly well, she was considered an average horseman at best.

In horror, the ranch hands watched, as the Zeballion reared up, wildly twisting around. It made several frantic loops around the yard, bucking, kicking and thrashing, in an attempt to rid itself of the unwelcome passenger. Finally, with Stacy still desperately clinging to it's neck, first from one side then the other, it crashed through a cattle pen, loosing them to add to the pandemonium.

With men blindly racing around, in choking clouds of dust, shouting orders at each other and trying to lasso the enraged animal, while attempting to avoid being trampled in the process, it leaped over the fenceline and tore out over the veldt like a scalded cheetah, with Stacy still tenaciously clinging to it's mane.

Her father quickly and decisively tasked several hands with rounding up the escaped cattle then shouted out to the others, to saddle up and join him in the search for his "too headstrong for her own good daughter," but with the foreboding feeling that the best that would probably come out of it would be to recover her mangled carcass.

Before the rescue party could get underway, however, a shout broke out from one of the men. They all turned to the direction he was pointing, as the Zeballion bounded back over the fence, with Stacy still on his back. She had lost her hat, but other than that she appeared to be fully intact, as horse (to use the term loosely) and rider hit the ground and tore across the yard, kicking up dust and clumps of dirt in their wake.

About fifty yards away was a pile of junk and debris. Upon reaching it, she tugged deftly of her mounts mane, pulling him into a tight, precise one eighty degree turn around it; then, as she dug her heels into it's sides and crouched down low behind it's long flaying mane, quickly accelerated back to a full wide open sprint in the opposite direction. Leaping over a thirty foot wide stock tank, they thundered on toward another pile at the opposite end of the yard. There she repeated the procedure and reversed course, fell back to a gallop, then a cantor and as she trotted back to the center of the yard and halted, the witnessing ranch hands let out several wild whoops and cheers, as she smartly flung her opposite leg up over it's withers in front of her and slid off onto the ground.

A few cowboys, returning to their tasks, gave her a hearty slap on the back in passing, as she flung her long dusty matted hair out of her face, with a quick shake of her head.

With one thumb defiantly hooked in her belt, she stared across the yard to her father, while stroking the animal's muzzle behind her, with her other hand. With his arms crossed across his chest he glared back. She knew the look all to well; before the day was done there would be a trip to the woodshed for a good paddling. No escaping that and she knew she had it coming.

Still she persisted with a contrived contrite look, that was almost comical, in its failed attempt to hide her underlying boldness. With her bottom lip stuck out slightly, it was if she was saying ..."well can I keep him now?... have I earned my spurs yet?"

Try as he might, to keep up his stern look he couldn't. A slight smile betrayed his anger and he returned a little nod. He continued to watch as she happily led her new steed off to an enclosed pasture. After awhile he relaxed a bit, uncrossed his arms and hooked his thumbs in his suspenders with a beaming smile.

His mother owned the ranch, but he was running the operation more and more every year, as she was getting older. Some day it would be his, along with all the men under her employ. His wild impetuous daughter had almost caused a major stamped; could have gotten several of their men injured or even killed. As distasteful as it was, he was going to have to give her a good whipping; there was nothing he could do about that.

He had always wanted a son, but ended up with a daughter. As he watched Stacy leading that former wild, man killing beast away, as easily as if it were a newborn foal, he couldn't imagine a father in the entire verse, having a son that he was as proud of, as he was of her at that moment. The whipping could wait till latter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

She shrilled out a few loud war cry like whoops, as she approached the gate, at breakneck speed. A couple of hands heard her "announcement" and flung it open, as she thundered by.

Before Boreas had even come to a complete halt, she flung herself off and raced excitedly toward her father, who was conferring with a small group of hired hands, while Boreas trotted off to the pasture, for a well earned rest and meal.

"Pa!...Pa!" she cried out excitedly as she approached, while pounding the dust out of her hat and long coat and flinging her hair back over her shoulders.

He dismissed the men he had been talking to and waited for her with crossed arms, as they went back to their respective duties.

"I seem to recollect you bein' due back here 'bout a day past, darlin'."... He pointed out authoritively.

"Well ya" she conceded contritely, as she looked down to the ground, while absently drawing a little circle in the dirt with her boot.

"But"... she perked up... "me an' Jenny Lee got to talkin' an' soon enough it got late an' her folks invited me for dinner. I ended up watchin' programs on the Cortex with them till late an' spent the night with them is all, Pa."... she excused.

"Ain't no excuse"... he reprimanded..."You get sent to town on an errand...you do the gorram errand... you come back... dong ma?..all manner o' folk there who ain't necessarily all sugar an' nicety ... an' case _you_ ain't noticed, I'm fair certain there be plenty o' folk who _have_ noticed that you ain't just a scrawny little kid no more."... he pointed out, while eyeing her up and down a few times.

"Aww... Duìyú jīdū de yuángù! Dad!" she exclaimed with a roll of her eyes ..."Jus' 'cause I don't get all fillied up all o' the time don't mean I don't know nuthin' 'bout that sort o' thing. Me an Jenny Lee talk an' I know more 'bout boys than you think"...

"Young Men" he corrected...

"Ya, them too" she added casually.

A shocked look came over him, which she quickly picked up on, then appended with a slightly hurt tone in her voice...

"Dad, I wouldn't _never_ do nuthin' like that, you should know that. You an' Grandma done brought me up better."

He stood in silence for a bit, inwardly ashamed of his un-voiced accusation. Then amended...

"Ain't overly concerned 'bout what _you _might want to do darlin', but..."

Guessing his concern, she quickly interposed, somewhat indignantly...

"You _know_ I can take care o' myself, Pa... You an' the rest o' the guys here seen to that. Got no call gettin' all worrisome, on that account... speakin' o' which"...she added...

"That disgustin' fat body, Billy Raysworth?.. figured he could get all xìng chūfēngtóu with me, in town last night... got me a fair notion he won't be misbehavin' in _any_ unseemly manner, for a _powerful_ long spell"... She concluded with a smirk, while patting the large knife strapped to her hip.

He though to inquire as to the exact nature and outcome of the incident she just commented on, but decided to spare himself the details for the time being, after all, he was sure he'd be hearing about it soon enough anyway. Suddenly, as an epiphany, somthing hit him about their conversation...

"Last night you say?... In town?"... He queried suspiciously... "I seem to recall you sayin' how you an' Jenny Lee was watchin' the cortex all night... with her folks?... at her house?"... He concluded, while crossing his arms and impatiently waiting for her explanation.

Stacy looked like she had just gotten caught stealing from the church collection plate and started in warily...

"Uh, well... I never said that's _all_ we did, Pa"... She paused, as if her mind was desperately racing to fabricate the details. Then she brightened up slightly and started back in animatedly...

"Ya see, there was this big church social an'..." noticing his unrelenting stare, she amended...

"Well, a social anyway..." His continued piercing look, clearly indicating that he still wasn't "buying it," she backpedaled further...

"Well... there _was_ some folks dancin' an'..."

"An' these folks would be dancin' at the Drover's Inn, I'm guessin'?"... he brusquely interjected.

A thick silence ensued, as Stacy stared back down to the ground, finally she asserted herself...

"Pa... I do my part here 'bouts... I work for my pay like the rest o' the men an' I'm gettin' older, like you said; even give me my letter of emancipation, goin' on near nine months ago... ain't _no_ good reason I can't go steppin' out with Jenny Lee on occasion..."

He was about to interject somthing, specifically to remind her that emancipation didn't entitle her to alcoholic beverages, she'd still have to wait till eighteen like everyone else, when she added, emphatically...

"An' I didn't do _no_ drinkin' or _nothin'_ to be 'shamed of... don't believe _me_, just ask _Billy Raysworth."... _she added with an evil grin...

"We just had fun is all... 'sides, we just _had_ to celebrate."

Gazing down at her for a moment, he knew she was right. Granted she was only sixteen, but she was growing up...fast, maybe too fast, but being raised by himself, with just her grandmother to provide her schoolin' and about forty crusty old rough and tumble cowhands, as her big brothers; well, what could one expect?

Like she said, she was a working ranch hand and one of his better ones at that. He would have made her a foreman, if she wouldn't have been concerned about rest of the men thinking she might have gained her position, by virtue of being the boss's granddaughter. Her pride simply couldn't abide by that.

His mother had always ran the business end of the operation and had done quite well over the years, as the "R+S" ranch was one of the most successful cattle companies in the territory, even if she was somewhat "old fashioned" and refused to subscribe to Cortex access. She was getting older now, however and was thinking about retiring. His own business skills had proven to be somewhat wanting, but little Stacy had shown quite an aptitude for business dealings and was quickly filling the old matriarch's shoes, in that respect.

In town at her best friend, Jenny Lee Mc Furgeson's place, she kept a stash of clothing that was a bit more feminine, than her normal attire of cowhide pants, buck knife, coiled up bullwhip, blue denim shirt and scuffed up work boots, that she used for such purposes.

When she cleaned up and donned one of her dresses or pants suits, her unyielding will combined with her feminine wiles, that she could also conjure up, if occasion called for it, transformed her into quite the shrewd young businesslady. Outside of that, however, she was the proverbial "tomboy" and if she _had_ in fact had a few drinks in town and started some sort of ruckus, just to "unwind" after her five hundred mile ride across the veldt, while he didn't approve, he wouldn't have been all that shocked, all things considered.

However, his curiosity was piqued, as he thought back on somthing she had mentioned...

"Celebrate?" He queried, while narrowing his brow.

"Well ya, Pa... whyfor did ya send me to town in the first place?" she returned with a relieved smile, now that the conversation was going in a safer direction.

"To tell that Blue Sun rep. what he can do with his offer; shèng fèifèi xiaobiàn ! he exclaimed ... "We can get _twice_ what that húndán offered, at the local auction!... don't rightly see how that's due cause for merriment an' joviality."... He eyed her suspiciously and queried...

"You _did _tell him that... didn't you?"

"Well somthin' like that"... she replied with a shrug, as she reached into her duster and produced a folded up document and handed it to him.

He unfolded it and after a quick glance, with his voice jumping an octave, he gasped...

"This...this is a gorram _contract!"... _

He read on; his voice all but left him as he rasped out, hoarsely...

"For _ten_ years!"

"Yes, ten years with an option for renewalfor another ten every ten years, for the next hundred years" she elaborated then prompted, with a satisfied proud grin...

"Keep readin"...

His look of horror and financial ruin was replaced with a look of shocked disbelief, as he breathed out...

"For _up to _five thousand head per year, at _four times _the prevailing market value... at a minimum..."

His voice trailed off in disbelief and completely abandoned him, so she supplied, with a hint of pride in her voice, bordering on arrogance...

"Yes, it allows for up to five thousand head per year, at four times market value an' a minimum of _fourteen_ credits, irreguardless of how low the market might price may drop"...

"Also; no minimum requirement, on our part. In other words; ain't no way we can default an' it's renewable every ten years, till the year 2606."...

"I've done signed it, as you and Grandma's agent, as has the Blue Sun rep... I figured you'd approve."... she added, as she proudly smiled up at him for a moment...

"But I had our lawyer suss it all out" ...she continued on...

"an' he said it oughta have your signature too, just to be good an' certain-like they can't weasel out of it. I'm actually still a minor an' my emancipation might not be recognized on all planets... 'specially in the core."...

"It's already a done deal an' soon as I get back to Mr. Nosui, the Blue Sun rep, with your signature an' a copy for our lawyer, it's a _sealed_ deal, for the next hundred years."...

"How?" was her father's only response as he gawked, mouth hanging open, at the contract in his hands and then at his daughter in bewilderment.

"Everybody knows our beef is the best." she replied... "even better that that outfit on Eris, that everyone raves about, just had to enlighten Mr. Nosui of that little truism and what a service he'd be doing his company, to make certain we had the financial incentive to keep them with a steady supply of our product is all."...

Still in a semi-state of shock, he glanced down one more time at the contract. Then, scratching his head, he turned to Stacy and commented...

"At these prices, only way they can even _hope_ to make a profit, would be to open their own restaurants and meat markets...surely Nosui would know that, how did you convince him?"...

Although it was plain that he was proud of her and was already thinking about the financial possibilities, the contract could afford them, there was somthing in his voice that indicated discomfort with the situation. Stacy reassured him...

"Pa, I know how you are; you don't like takin' advantage o' nobody, you always deal fairly...even if it _is_ Blue Sun... but you don't got to demand the maximum price, it's just a guarantee of a good market for our beef, for the next hundred years an' you can ask whatever price you might think fair... just think what we can do now!... she chirped excitedly...

"Grandma's worked so hard all her life after Grandpa died, especially raisin' me when I was younger an' I'm fair certain you weren't no easier"... she ventured to say, with a devilish grin...

"But she's gettin' older now...gettin' tired; now she can retire in comfort... we can pay her back; it's _our _time to take care o' _her_... All your men, been so loyal... worked hard for us for less pay than they could get _many_ other places, now you can finally give them that big raise you been thinkin' 'bout."...

He scratched his head, folded the documents up and stuffed them into a shirt pocket. He gazed down at her for a moment, then with an admiring smile he ruffled her hair and stated...

"Ya done good Stacy... real good."

"Well that's what ya pay me for, Pa."... she replied with a shrug... "Just doin' my job is all."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As Murphy swelled up to a sullen orange orb, in preparation to slip beneath the far distant horizon, the tantalizing aroma of a hearty beef stew and fresh baked biscuits, wafted out across the dusty ranch yard, from the cook house. Scores of cowboys, wranglers and general hired hands, scurried about finishing up their daily tasks, while others gathered around the well and stock tank, pouring water over their heads to wash away the dust and grime, in preparation for their evening meal.

Father and daughter strolled lazily, arm in arm, through an immense vegetable garden, toward a modest two story ranch house, conversing quietly...

"The question still remains; how did you convince that jín pígu Nosui to make us such a generous offer?... Ain't like him."

"Well I done a little researchin' up on him"...she replied... "an' as it would be, turns out he's the son o' one of the board members; only reason he even _has _his job is on account o' daddy's status... owned three o' his own business, times past an' run them all into the dirt he did. He ain't real bright an' well...you know me."

"I surely do, little one."... He affirmed with a slight, approving chuckle, but added...

"But that ain't uncommon... put their incompetent field agents out here in the border worlds... to deal with us reubens, don't reckon they gotta think overly hard."

"Spect they reckoned wrong."... she commented rancorously.

"Duly noted darlin"... He agreed and added...

"But somehow I got me a powerful notion there's more to hear."

She squirmed uncomfortably for a second, as he gave her a pointed glance, then continued the story...

"Well... there _may _have been a few other... _factors_, involved."

"Which would be?"... he persisted.

After a moment of tense silence she continued...

"Well, irreguardless of Mr. Nosui's rather obvious failings, he thinks the verse revolves around him. While he's cordially disliked, wherever he goes, he's deluded himself into thinking folk fall to their knees in worship, whenever he passes by; chief of which ... women, even though he's been blacklisted by the Companion's Guild." ... she pointed out, while shaking her head in amazement...

"His ego's gone an' swollen up like Murphy at sundown an' it has an appetite like Boreas after a three day forced ride. He done took a powerful shine to me, at our first meetin' an' _somehow_ got the notion that there could be some, shall we say... _fringe benefits _in store for him, after our little business arrangement, the nature of which, I might add, he has a most difficult time obtaining... She concluded with a scornful smirk.

"An' I'm correct in assuming that a certain little brunet, I know, may have _somehow_ put the idea of _fringe benefits _into that húndán's head?"... He retorted tersely.

This time, instead of shrinking contritely, under his displeasure, with fire in her eyes she jumped out in front. Throwing a hand out against his chest, she halted him; hooking her thumbs in her belt, she stared him straight in the eyes and stated, adamantly ...

"Pa...I know you don't cotton to me usin', as you say, _feminine wiles _but I can be _powerful _good at it... needs be. You always told me if a fight finds you, you do _whatever_ needs to be done to _win_. It don't make no nevermind how you do it; history is written by the winners... _not_ the losers. I hear tell there's rumors floatin' about; this big war, gonna happen one day, but we already _got_ us a war, Pa!"...

"Ruttin' Blue Sun!"... She turned her head and spat, to emphasize the point...

"Every year they get cheaper on the buy an' higher on the sell. Wind generators, shotgun shells or table salt; packin' plants, grainmills and brokerage companies;got their gorram finger prints on _all_ o' them! You buy from them an' sell to them; ain't no way about it, as they squeeze the life outa us honest hard workin' folk."...

"I done it for _you_, Pa... for Grandma, for all the men; my _family ..._an' _maybe_, in some small way, all the good folk of this territory an' I'd _gladly_ do it again!"

Finishing her rant, she hung her head slightly and somewhat contritely added...

"I'm sorry if I been disrespectful, it weren't my intent...I love you Pa"... She glanced back up at him, with watery eyes and elaborated...

"You been the best pa a girl could ever have."... Quickly, she self-consciously ran a shirt sleeve across her face, smartly turned around and continued toward the house, affirming...

"But it's the way it is; truth is, I ain't gonna change."

He mulled over her response then quickly caught up to her. For few steps they walked in silence, before he pointed out, wryly...

"Ya know, you're gonna be a wild one."

Glancing up to him with a sly grin, she returned...

"Gonna be?"

Wrapping an arm around her head, he gave her a playful "knuckle rub," as she squealed and squirmed. After he released her and she ran a few fingers through her hair, in a quick attempt to straighten up the mess, she piped up with...

"Oh, Pa!...I almost forgot!"

Before he could inquire as to the nature of this second bit of information, she stopped again and excitedly supplied...

"We're goin' to Londinium!"

"Londinium?"... He queried in perplexity... "But ya ain't due for you're check up for another eight months."

At that, his face suddenly paled, as if he were hit by an ugly haunting reality, that he tried his best to blot from his mind; a truth that he prayed each night would not invade his dreams.

"Pa, Pa!" her excited sprightly voice, pulled him from his glum musings...

"They found it!"... she exclaimed.

"Who found what?" he replied, still unsure of what she was bouncing up and down about.

She sighed slightly, at his obtuseness, as she inquired...

"What have you been _praying_ about for the last four years?"

He stared at her blankly, for a moment, then it sunk in; an impossible cherished hope, like a distant shimmering gem in a dark gloomy fog of despair.

"You mean...?" he choked out warily, not wanting to hope for the impossible.

She just looked back at him, with a beaming smile and nodded her head slightly, as she softly breathed out...

"Yes... they found a cure."... She went on to explain to her father, who could still scarcely believe what he was hearing...

"The next morning after the party, to celebrate the deal with Blue Sun, I was 'bout to head back home, when I conjured, since I was at Jenny Lee's place, I might wave Dr. Mathias; after all, you never know. He told me that they had been testing a new procedure on animals, for about a year now an' it's finally been approved for human application, by the Medical Elect. They need their first human subject to try it out on an' seein' as how I'm currently the only surviving person with HRS, guess who gets the first operation?"...

"Said he would have contacted us weeks ago, if we'd had Cortex Access. I wish Grandma would see to that, this _is_ the twenty sixth century, ya know?" She concluded, with a sigh of exasperation.

Ignoring her complaint of his mother's stubbornness, on the matter of "catching up with the times," commented, but surprisingly not in as an enthusiastic manor as one would expect...

"That's shiny, real shiny little darlin," ... as his brow narrowed slightly in concern, he queried...

"but I seem to be keenly aware that that ol' Doc Mouer said that animals weren't affected; only humans could catch it. Why would they be testing it on animals? You sure you heard him right?"

"Pa"... she returned pointedly... "I ain't no doctor or scientist an' either are you. I don't rightly know why they used animals an' I didn't ask. All I know is that I won't have to feel like a gorram pin cushion no more; no more needles, no more yearly tests an' experiments on a cold exam table like a ruttin' guinea pig, no more demon inside me just waitin' to pop out at you or Grandma...this is what we've been waitin' for, Pa... what you been prayin' for, what you been askin' Sheppard Cassiday an' the whole congregation to pray for, every Sunday."

He still looked overly concerned; she stated...

"I know there's risks; it's a new procedure an' I'll be the first. Mathias was powerful clear on that, but I want to do it... I _have_ to do it; you _know_ that. We _both_ know time's a-running out. If we don't do it, there could come a time an' situation where you might have to..."

She looked down to the ground for a moment then back up to him grimly, her face full of gravity and continued...

"You _know_ what ya might maybe have to do someday an' it haunts you; it's a-killin' you inside... I _know_ that ain't what ya want."

They exchanged meaningful look. After a moment he just nodded his head slightly and whispered...

"I know...I know"... then pulled her into a hug and with a mixture of fear and hope, he wept.

Stacy, returning the hug and burring her head in his chest, whispered...

"It's all gonna turn out all shiny Pa... I just know it will. You never did much care for Mathias, but he's a good man...tops in his field; you just gotta have a little faith, is all."

"I'm tryin' little one" ... he replied, while rocking her in his arms... "But you're all I got left... after your ma..."

He trailed off and she consoled...

"It's ok Pa, ain't no need talkin' 'bout _her. _We got each other an' that's all we need. I see a bright an' shinny future now. We got use a contract for a hundred years an' one day we'll have us the biggest ranch on all of Shadow. One day you'll be old and grey, sittin' on the poarch; a wealthy an' respected man, watchin' me an' your grand young'ns takin' care o' business."

About that time, their tender little reconciliation was interrupted by all the ranch lights dimming for a moment, accompanied by a sharp crackling sound emitting from a shed behind the main ranch house.

"Ruttin' Blue Sun Yīkuài gou shi"... he muttered to himself...

"Stacy" ... he commanded... "Best get on up to the house; your grandma made a surprise for your home comin' ... been waitin' on ya since _yesterday_"... he added pointedly...

"Tell her I'll be there directly; gorram transformer's actin' up...again... need to see to it."

She turned to leave and he called after her...

"An' Stacy?... When ya get back to town, to finish the deal... wave Mathias ... set up an appointment."

She smiled back at him, then dashed off to the house.

Cautiously he picked his way through the garden, to the transformer shed, as it was now quite dark. Unlatching the door, it opened with a squeak and he fumbled around for the light switch. Flipping it on, he muttered to himself about how he wasn't much of an electrician, but as it was, he was still the best person to diagnose the problem, of anyone on the ranch. He needed to get a actual technician from town, to give all the electricals a complete going over; he'd been putting it off and it was past due.

To his relief, as the lights flickered to life, he saw the problem and even he could figure out the solution. A rather large rat had decided to electrocute it's self in a breaker box. Reaching toward the deceased rodent, he grabbed it's tail. A blue arc jumped out and all went black.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A soft blurry red glow crept into his field of vision, as consciousness started to return. As his surroundings started to materialize, he realized that somthing wasn't right...

"Stacy!?...Ma!?"... He hollered out, almost in panic, while quickly attempting to regain his footing. Failing in the attempt, he tumbled back to the floor, holding his head. A dark skinned woman loomed over him and held out her hand in assistance...

"Welcome back sir, we're beginnin' to worry."

"Zoe?... Wash?" Mal blurted in astonishment, as Zoe helped him to the copilot's station. She looked to Wash, to share a moment of puzzlement, then assured Mal, with a note of amusement...

"Well yes sir, who did ya...think..." a curious look came over her as she returned the question...

"Stacy, sir?"

His response was to just rub the back of his head with an exaggerated wince, as he commented...

"Musta hit my head powerful hard."... as though he never heard the question.

"That you did sir."... Zoe affirmed... "Been out for over an hour."

Of all on the crew, Zoe knew his haunting secrets the best; in a sense, she knew him intimately. That knowledge, however, was wartime and post war only. Prior to that, all was blank. His life was like a ten chapter book with the first five ripped out. She knew he was from Shadow and had lived on his mother's ranch; even the details of that were sketchy, but beyond that it was strictly forbidden territory, possibly even to himself. The name "Stacy," he had uttered upon reawakening, was most likely from that blotted out era, so she let it go.

As the reality of the here and now came flooding back, the gravity of the situation, as he last remembered, came foremost into Mal's mind. Looking out into the black, however, he noticed a change.

Last he remembered they were still in atmo, hopelessly ensnared in the grapples of an Alliance run slaver ship. When they had first approached Zoe's Moon, they were gliding just over the _top_ of Elphame's rings, as the only safe vector for entry or exit. Now they were in the black, _underneath_ the rings and while all the instruments on the flight decks were black and obviously dead and they were on the red emergency lighting, they were moving.

He turned to Wash and questioned crisply...

"Our status?"

"Not good" Wash stated with a sigh...

"But better" he appended and went on to explain...

"When we came to we were still caught, but back in the black. Kaylee got the engines started with battery power, so we had life support." ...

"An' you broke free, I'm guessin'?"...Mal assumed.

"Wish I could say so, but no Mal, it was impossible."

"But..." Mal started in, while motioning toward the viewport.

"The capture ship came under attack, sir."... Zoe interjected.

"By who?" Mal queried.

"Impossible to say, sir." ... Zoe replied.

"Best guess it was the stealth ships that were trailing us earlier." Wash added, then continued on...

"The grapple arm took a direct hit at the base and we were released, but Mal"... Wash paused and gave him a grave look, then continued...

"That jolt they gave us did more than just knock us all out. We have no electrical power other that emergency batteries and we need to conserve that. Nav, com, telemetry, sensors, computers... all dead; we can't even get into our bunks. I can get some of the instruments online with emergency power,"... He explained, while waving his arm over the flight deck...

"but I wouldn't trust them 'till they get recalibrated and Kaylee says that we need to get planetside, before she can fully assess the damages."

"Well, we're flyin', an' that's somthin."... Mal pointed out, while gazing out into the black.

"But with no sensors, I'm figurin' we don't know if they're still followin' us?"...He added.

"They were sir; ain't sure, but it ain't likely now." Zoe offered.

"An how might it be that they ain't."... Mal inquired, skeptically.

Wash and Zoe exchanged a meaningful look, then Wash spoke up...

"You want to tell him, honey?"

"Soon as we were free"...Zoe started in... "a gunship took up pursuit, fired on us but broke up in the rings an' we're hopin' they think the same happened to us, sir."

Mal thought for a moment, glanced out the viewport to note that the rings were now above instead of below. What Zoe had implied suddenly "sunk in." He stood, stunned for a moment then fired at Wash...

"You took _my_ gorram ship through the rings!?... That's suicide!...impossible!"

"Not for my mister."... Zoe commented proudly, planting a kiss on his head.

"Aww, just a walk in the park"... Wash commented, with a silly grin and nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"That ain't what ya said earlier, dear." Zoe returned, with a pointed look.

"Well I didn't say _what_ park; there's some pretty tough _parks,_ back where _I_ come from." Wash retreated slightly.

Mal calmed down, after the initial shock and admitted...

"Well we're still here an' they can't track us thru the rings, spect that's the greater issue."...

"My feelin's exactly sir an' they didn't give us much choice."... Zoe affirmed.

A sickening thought came over Mal, as he remembered his instructions to Inara and River. With dread hanging in his voice he queried...

"River?... did they..."

Zoe, immediately perceiving his concern, cut in...

"No, she never made it back to the shuttle an' Inara never launched. Doc's tore up good; dislocated hip, sprained wrist an' some cracked ribs, but he'll heal up fine. He's in his room restin' an' River's sittin' up with him. Book an' Inara are stuck in the shuttle an' Jayne's tryin' to get the hatch open. We're all here sir."

A visible look of relief spread over his face, then he addressed the main issue at hand...

"Might be they ain't, but it's best to figure they're still lookin', way I see it. Less they plan on goin' through the rings, we got us a fair enough head start. I think we should get outa here; find us a place to patch up our hurts. Can you get enough instrumentation online to make a controlled re-entry?"

Wash flicked a few switches and a few instruments came to life momentarily. Turning back to Mal he affirmed...

"Possibly, but where at?...No nav, were flyin' one hundred percent visual, remember?"

"I seem to recall there's four major moons circlin' this ball o' gas, two of which, Sweethome an' Fiddler's Green, come mighty close to the rings. They're small primitive an' backward, but one could maybe serve our purpose. Might be we could circle the outer ring an' find one."

"It's _possible_ Mal,"... Wash agreed with a heavy sigh... "But not likely. All it will look like, at this distance is a bright star and without even knowing our position, we'll have no way of knowing for sure."... He motioned out the viewport, to the countless distant points of light and continued...

"Look out there Mal! it could be anyone of them and even if we do _think_ we found one and we're _wrong_, if it's just a bright star hundreds of light years away, we could fly toward it for the rest of our lives and it would never look any different; space is a big place Mal."

"I'm most keenly aware o' that Wash, but we ain't _gonna_ fly at it for the rest of our lives; time and distance, dead reckonin'. We can estimate our speed by engine pulses; the chronometer is down, but I have a pocket watch in my bunk an' we know the date. If we know about how far it is, we should know 'bout how long it should take to get 'bout half way there an' if we can't get us a better visual on it, by that time, we'll know we're wrong."...

"You have a planetary almanac; should give us their positions an' distance from Elphame, also the dimensions of the rings an' distance from the planet. Jayne has a good spottin' scope in his bunk, might help get better visuals. We got us someone onboard could maybe get into the bunks, get what we need an' help with sussin' out the math, I'm thinkin'."

As he turned to leave, he slapped Wash on the back and commented...

"Walk in the park!... With a little luck we can't loose."

"_Our _luck, sir" Zoe commented.

"Hey!... we're still flyin' ain't we?"... Mal replied and added ..."Oh... by the way, Wash, you're hired again."... then as he headed off the bridge, hollered out...

"River!... River!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The two K-4 gunships had concluded refueling at the Alliance Cruiser "Qiánghàn" and they were making preparations to get underway, back to the "Carousel."

The comm officer turned to Commander Chien and announced...

"Sir, urgent message from Lieutenant Wallace."

"Put him on."... Chien ordered brusquely.

"Yes sir"

Wallace in his EVA suit, with crackling, sparking wires in the background, flickered in and out of view, on a static filled screen. A voice filled with exigency, crackled over the comm...

"Sir! we've been attacked!"

"Report" ... Chien calmly responded.

"We've sustained several casualties; all weapon and propulsion systems are down. Our escort ship has been destroyed, with all hands."

"And the prisoners?"... Chien inquired

There was a moment of silence, then Wallace, still quite shaken by the experience, nervously started with the explanation...

"Sir... they came out of nowhere...th..they were stealthed, sir ... they were upon us before we ever saw them and knew right where to hit us. First shot came out of the black...from nowhere... took out our weapons...second took out our engines and the third...the third"... he stammered... "they knew _right_ where to hit the grapple sir... they escaped."

Before Chien could comment, on this most disappointing bit of news, Wallace hastily continued on...

"The escort gunship had just rendezvoused with us, when the attack came... they tried sir... they _tried_ to pursue the escapees, but they didn't stand a _chance_, sir. The phantoms were all over them, like a swarm of... of _banshees! _We were _helpless; _there was _nothing_ we could do to aid them. They chased them into the rings, and then they were gone... all of them... they just..."

"Lieutenant!"... Chien barked over the comm, as Wallace continued to blather on...

"Get ahold of yourself soldier!"...

"Yes sir"... Wallace replied, as he struggled to regained his composure.

After a few moments of calming silence, Commander Chien began...

"You weren't in the war, were you Lieutenant?"

"No sir, I was too young."... Wallace replied.

"And this was your first command, under actual heavy combat conditions?... in deep space?"

"Other than a few raids, my first combat of any kind sir." ...Wallace admitted.

"It can be a complete disorienting and terrifying experience, son. Under the circumstances you preformed admirably. There was nothing you could do; none of your men were properly trained to operate that sort of vessel and it wasn't your fault. Your original plan was brilliant; you just lack experience. Now, what, in your opinion, is the disposition of the Firefly transport?"

"Well sir."... Wallace began, his confidence returning... "It _was_ rather confusing, but..."

"I understand, son. Please continue." ... Chien interjected, reassuringly.

"It appeared as if they went into the rings, _however,"..._ he empathized... "I don't know why, but somehow, call it another gut feeling if you will, I think they survived and they're out there... somewhere. Moreover, the attacking stealth ships seemed to be intimately familiar with this vessel, in how they seemed to know exactly how to put it out of commission...quickly. This leads me to believe that they may have been part of the former... _tenants."... _

"Furthermore; it appeared that their main objective was to free the Firefly and insure it's escape. This theory is supported buy the fact that after the gunship was destroyed and we were at their mercy, they never came back to finish us off and reclaim the ship. I believe that they are in league with each other, sir."

"That's about what I was thinking Lieutenant,"... Chien concurred... "but we mustn't assume that they won't return; I don't want to loose anymore men. I've already scrambled the K-4's and they should be arriving at your location shortly and we'll be close behind. After we make a quick search for possible survivors, you and men will be shuttled back aboard the Qiánghàn for the return to the Carousel. The derelict is to be scuttled into the rings. Commander Pennington has informed me that there have been _complications_ there and has requested our return, as soon as possible... I think we've done our duty here... for now."...

"Like you, I also tend to believe our quarry is out there somewhere, alive and _quite_ well. High command has put an unprecedented priority on their capture and I doubt quite seriously, that they will close the case until every conceivable avenue has been explored. I'm sure I can convince them to keep us on the case. You may get another chance; would you like that, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Over Elphame's glistening rings, two dark shadow like images, skimmed over the icy river of debris. Inside outrider bravo, recently christened as "Veiðimaðr," the hulking form of Hörður Eriksson, the commander of this tiny but lethal armada, was in conference with his subordinates.

"Sir, I've scanned this entire area... twice... and while there _is_ substantial ship debris, it doesn't show to be of sufficient mass to be of more than one small ship, not even _close_ to that of a Firefly. It's only the Alliance gunship, sir."...

Hörður leaned over the display, studying the various readouts, then slowly nodded in agreement. Straightening back up, he gazed out into the black for a moment, then rumbled out...

"It would appear as so"... glancing back down to Mr. Billings, he queried, a bit skeptically...

"But where else could they be?"

"There's only one place I haven't checked, sir and that's only because our sensors won't penetrate; too much debris to create ghost readings."... Billings replied, while glancing back up to Eriksson, knowing he got the meaning.

The anachronistic back world warrior, strolled over close to the front viewport and gazed back out to the ghostly, methane ice laden rings just below them, spreading out countless thousands of miles, to either side of the little craft. With a deep sigh, he queried...

"So you think they're _below_ us?"

Mr. Billings shrugged in frustration and replied...

"It's the only place they _could_ be, sir."

"It's been but less than an hour, Billings"... First Officer Baayn interjected curtly, from behind...

"You _seriously_ think they would have had time to get to the edge and underneath?"

"No, I don't."... Billings replied, matter of factly...

"They had to go thru them; it's the only possibility." ... He suggested.

Every face in the ship, except Eriksson's, turned and stared at him as if he were a low grade moron.

"Yuàn wo de muqīn shēng xià fèifèi!"... Baayn incredulously exclaimed... "Only a _mad man _would even _think_ of that!"

"Or a desperate man; and desperate they _were_." ... Hörður interjected, while still staring out the window. He stoked his braded red beard thoughtfully, as he gazed contemplatively out across the vast rings, then commented...

"I _remember_ this one; he's a bold one he is."

"Well, if they _did_, their _bones_ are boldly in orbit, for all time to come and we're wasting our time here. I say we abandon this folly and move on to Fiddler's Green."... Baayn advised fractiously.

A death-like, suffocating hush fell over the small ship, as Eriksson balefully glanced away from the window, back toward his second in command. Baayn paled as the possible ramifications, of his careless indiscretion, came fully home. He instinctively stepped back slightly, as his commander approached. Stepping purposely, deep into his "personal space," with squinted eyes, Hörður cocked his head slightly to the side momentarily and considered him, as if passing judgment. At length, he arched his brows for emphasis and breathed out...

"You _forget_ yourself, Mr. Baayn; _pray_ it does _not_ become habitual."

Baayn's relief was near palpable, when Eriksson turned to the comm officer and commanded...

"Mr. Billings; open a channel to Hefnd Valkyrjur, that I may have a word with Lieutenant Li-Xung."

"Yes sir" ... He replied and shortly forthwith the commander of Hefnd Valkyrjur, Eriksson's second ship, appeared on the screen.

"Ahh... Commander Eriksson, new orders, sir?" Li-Xung greeted pleasantly.

"You fired upon the Firefly; you're relieved of your command"... Eriksson stated, without preamble.

"But sir!"... Li-Xung implored... "They were escaping and..."

"Your orders we not to engage, Mr. Li-Xung"... Eriksson interposed, tiredly... "You're fortunate indeed that your aim is better than your judgment, but due to your... '_warning shot,' _they rabbited... possibly and most probably, through the rings...Put Mr. Jensen on."

"But sir." Li-Xing stalled, imploringly.

"Mr. Chervic, target and lock on to Hefnd Valkyrjur, await further orders."... Eriksson commanded his tactical officer.

"Sir?"... He queried warily, with a shocked and perplexed look.

A brief cold baleful glance, from Hörður's tattooed bearded face, surrounded by long fiery red matted locks, ornamented with several grotesque reminders of past adversaries, was all that was required to amend Chervic's response to...

"Uh... yes sir."

The blaring claxon and flashing red lights of Hefnd Valkyrjur's target warning system, spread terror and panic through the ship. Shortly, Mr. Jensen, her helmsman, nervously appeared on the screen...

"Sir?"

"Mr. Jensen, set course for and proceed to _Summerhome; _we will follow. Confine Mr. Li-Xung to quarters. You are in temporary command; see to it that my orders are carried out."... Hörður concluded ominously, while abruptly closing the link.

"Mr. Drexal." ... he rumbled out... "Set same course, follow at a safe distance."...

Moving on to his first officer, he announced...

"Mr. Baayn, I'll be retiring to my quarters directly; you have the ship. If they"... he motioned to the front view screen, toward Hefnd Valkyrjur... "try anything amiss, you know what to do."

"Yes sir." He replied, without delay.

Hörður held his cold piercing stare on him for a moment, to reinforce his _earlier_ message, then sauntered on back to the rear of the ship.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

They were small ships; fast, sleek, heavily armed and while they lacked Cortex access, were equipped with cutting edge monitoring and sensing equipment. Designed exclusively for hunting, reconnaissance and surprise attack combat with a three man crew, the currant crew of five, in each, was becoming taxing on the nerves of all. Under the circumstances, he had let Mr. Baayn's brief excursion into insubordination slide by, _once_, with just a very definitive warning. He was a very effective second and would be hard to replace. He hoped it would not come to that, but if it did, it would have to be, if power was to be maintained.

Mr. Li-Xung, however, had crossed the line. He had cost them, perhaps permanently, a two million credit bounty.

When they arrived at Summerhome, Li-Xung would give his final service to Eriksson's new regime, in the form of an "object lesson." If by chance they _didn't_ arrive safely, tragic as it might be, he and _all his crew _would serve as an object lesson. It was imperative to his grand plan that it became a well known fact, that Hörður Eriksson did not bluff and his orders were to be taken dead seriously.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The crew quarters of "Veiðimaðr" consisted solely of two hammocks, slung on either side on a narrow passageway, with a narrow hatchway at the end. Through the hatchway was the "captain's quarters." It consisted of a small Spartan looking metal desk, a safe and a cot sized metal shelf with a thin mattress, to serve as a bed. It was more remminisant of a small jail cell, then that of an "officer's quarters."

Hörður tried to sleep, but sleep eluded him. Swinging his legs off the cot, he sat up and lit his pipe. After a few thoughtful puffs, he went over to the safe and withdrew the radio transcript of the conversation between some members of Serenity's crew, that Mr. Billings had intercepted back on that watery moon.

It had confirmed, to his satisfaction, that it was in fact the ship that the late Commander Stanwick had spoken of. Serenity... A doctor with a sister, onboard, but there was somthing else that had been eating at him.

"_the doc's worryin' on his sister again..."_

That amazing girl from long ago, that had made such an impression on him, also had a brother that was a doctor. While he had never met him, she had talked about him many times and while she was quite fond of him, almost to the point of worship, she also said that he could be quite overbearing and protective, at times.

He figured that she was most likely not the _only_ girl in the verse, with an overprotective brother that just _happened_ to be a doctor, but then there was that other part...

"_That river's going to be the death of him."_

To what were they referring? He read the transcript many times for clues, but there were none. It probably meant exactly as he had taken it at first glance. After all, they _had_ been camped by a river and the dumb heilalausa hringvöðvi probably couldn't swim and near drowned... but when he thought back, he recalled how she had said that neither of them had ever learned to swim, parents wouldn't allow it or some such.

And; if the transcript _was_ referring to the sisters name, how many girls named River had an overprotective brother that was a doctor?...How many girls _period_ were named River?

If it _was_ her, how did she manage to get a two million credit price on her head? He didn't have a problem with thinking she could get in a few minor scrapes with the law, after all, she _did_ get caught trying to break him out of jail, that time and was always questioning authority, but two million worth? Serial killers and mass murders never got _that_ wanted and she was definitely not the criminal type. Perhaps her father had actually been some major crime boss?... and she had gotten involved with his dealings?

When they arrived at Summerhome and after concluding his business with Mr. Li-Xung, he would find Cortex access, grab Mr. Billings and do some research.

It was beginning to look, however, like the actions of that mongólíti aparassgat Li-Xung had probably caused them to be destroyed in the rings anyway. They would probably never collect the two million now and the whole question of rather or not that astronomical bounty was on River Tam was probably moot. At least if he found out that it _was_ her, he would soon have the satisfaction of knowing he had doled out justice to her murderer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Ending note...**

**.**

So, Mal had a daughter at one time. In light of the ultimate fate of Shadow and the fact that she had been afflicted with a potentially very nasty condition, not to mention that she was planning to "go under the knife" at an experimental Alliance medical facility to rid herself of said affliction, I think it's a forgone conclusion that she is indeed a thing of the past, to add to Mal's inner turmoil.

I've always wondered about this (Mal possibly having a wife at one time and a son or daughter), as I think that there were a few very subtle indications in the movie and show that could point to this.

I have never read any stories that even suggested this (although there may be some out there) and I assumed that this was because there was somthing in cannon that completely precluded the possibility. The more I searched, however, the more I found that this is not the case. Other than the fact that he was raised on a ranch by his mother, his former life on Shadow is a complete blank.

As far as what became of Stacy's mother, I don't know if that question will ever be answered. Did she die?... Did she run off with another man?... Was Stacy perhaps the product of a casual relationship durring Mal's younger years? (He would have been 20 when she was born.)... A drunken one night stand? Maybe even with a common whore? We may never know.

While this is the conclusion of the currant episode, it _does_ end on quite a note of uncertainty. Serenity all but lost in space with a very flaky plan to find a "safe harbor," not to mention being on a potential collision course with an insane, homicidal megalomaniac. It may be some time before the next episode is ready, but let me assure you though that our heroes will come out fine, for the time being anyway.

.

.


	17. Ch 17, War Crimes Prolouge

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2... **Before beginning this episode, while it's not really mandatory, I highly recommend reading "Public Health Message, Shadow 2405," (5,088 words) if you have not already done so. It's not actually even a story, per se, but it's quite informative and will do a lot to enhance your understanding. If it has drifted off to obscurity, by the time this is posted, you can find it at my profile page.

**A/N 3... **I personally like long chapters; the kind you can print out and spend a relaxing evening in front of the stove, reading in an easy chair. (10,000 words or more) However, I have noticed that on this fan site, the rule seems to be chapters that are much shorter, but I tend to think that people think like I do (One of the personal faults, I've always had). That's why my chapters tend to be kind of longish.

So, in light of this "revelation," from here on out, they will be much shorter (2,000-5,000 words), but more chapters to an episode. After all, _I am _posting these for other people to read (or I wouldn't even bother... logical, eh) and that seems to be what they like here.

Also, and I think I've mentioned this before, I will not post the first chapter of a new episode until the last one is finished. In this way I can avoid long delays between chapters in the middle of an episode. It may be a fair spell between episodes, but when I post the first chapter, the rest will come in a timely fashion (once or twice a week), for the rest of said episode.

**A/N 4...**

All chapters of this episode (War Crimes) are now complete and ready for publication. However, a new factor has come into play; my portable notebook computer has "bitten the dust" and I presently have no way to make updates while "on the road." I don't foresee this situation being remedied for at least another six weeks. I have decided, however, to go ahead and post this first installment, if for no other reason than to let everyone that I'm still alive, but the next will not be up for about six more weeks. By that time I should be able to acquire another laptop and they will be coming out on a weekly or bi-weekly basis. I'm thinking more in the way of bi-weekly, as there are twelve installments to this episode (Six weeks worth on a bi weekly basis).

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 16**

**War Crimes (Prologue) **

**Shadow, 2500 **

**.**

Shadow had perhaps the lowest per capita incidence of violent crime in the known verse. Still, occasional friendly fights between folk, just to "let off steam," or a minor "disagreement," especially with a little strong drink thrown into the equation, was not entirely unknown.

In his wild younger days, prior to the responsibilities of fatherhood and the gradual process of taking over the reigns at his families ranch, Malcolm Reynolds had been no stranger to black eyes, broken bones, knife wounds and even a little gunplay, on _one_ occasion.

This however, was like nothing he had ever seen, nor like anything he hoped he would ever see again. His face was still white, his entire body numb from the events of the last twenty minutes. He gazed out the front window to survey the aftermath of her sudden, still unexplained, demonic-like rampage with a throbbing pain in his knee, from an injury he had sustained during the mayhem.

A-ways down the hill, upon which the house stood, was the main ranch yard. While all seemed relatively peaceful now, the overwhelming feeling of numb astonishment still hung tensely in the dry hot mid-day air, as his men gradually began the task of cleaning up, making repairs and tending to the injured.

There were broken windows in the bunk house to be tended to, smashed fences and cattle pens (that had been empty, fortunately) and panicked horses to be rounded up. Water lazily glugged from a leaking stock tank, that was slowly flooding the yard and in the middle of the growing pool, lay a once proud black stallion, whinnying and floundering around helplessly in terror, with two shattered front legs, as it tried in vain to raise it's self from the mud.

Little Stacy had been on cattle pen and horse stall cleaning duty, as punishment for her latest misadventure, when she went berserk. She could be more than a little petulant at times and was prone to occasional temper tantrums, but an outburst like this was without president and defied any and all possible explanations.

It became apparent to all, in the first few minutes on her rampage, that this was more than just an exhibition of childish anger. Most had assumed she had suffered some sort of heat stroke, or perhaps drank some bad water that had been slow to take effect, durring one of her little adventures or maybe even eaten some noxious type wild fruit or herb. This explanation, however, was completely inadequate as far as Mal was concerned.

He'd seen men delirious with fever, heat stroke or from drinking brackish water. It could never explain how a scrawny twelve year old girl could shake off two full grown men, that had tried to subdue her, as effortlessly as a duck sheds water or how she could swing a short handled manure scoop, with enough force to break one man's leg and knock another out cold, with a severe concussion.

Heat stroke didn't grant you the strength to fell a horse in one fell swoop, with a long metal pry bar, like wheat falling before a reaper's scythe and then hurl it through the air like a javelin, to puncture a corrugated metal stock tank. Poisonous plants could not have enabled her to rip heavy wooden fences and pens apart with her bare hands, till she had nearly rent the flesh from her little fingers.

No, this was more like a dream; an impossible dark nightmarish dream, from the deepest un-plumbed recesses of some twisted tortured mind.

He jumped slightly with a start, as a rifle report cracked through the air, announcing the merciful end to the suffering animal and confirming his worst fear; this was no dream.

He recalled how it had taken himself and four of his stoutest men to finally arrest her mad, frenzied ten minute rampage of devastation and restrain her long enough for Doc Mouer, who was fortunately at the ranch for their semi-annual physical check-ups, to administer a sedative and put her out.

Before she went down, however, with the ferocity of a starved wolf, she had managed to take a deep bite out of the foreman's wrist, severing an artery and several tendons, as she swallowed a fair sized chunk of his flesh. Screaming in pain, he relaxed his grip as the doctor came to his aid, to stem the bleeding. Then, while frothing at the mouth and shrieking maniacally, in some eerie unknown tongue, nearly gouged an eye out of another and kicked her father in the knee with such force that he nearly blacked out, as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Loosing herself from the remaining three had been a simple task and she went shrieking and snarling across the yard to resume her tour of destruction. Some were starting to think, with grim foreboding, that the only way to stop her might be with a bullet, when the drugs finally took effect and she collapsed in a heap.

She had _looked _like Stacy, with her long brown braids, baggy faded overalls and oversized cowboy boots; his somewhat unruly but sweet, loving little girl; the wild little scalawag that all his men would play and clown around with durring their leisure time, their unofficial little mei-mei. However when you felt the pure malevolence flowing from her, like an actual solid force, looked into those piercing, yellowish tinged predatory eyes with pin prick pupils, with your blood freezing in your veins at the sound of her unholy shrieks in some strange indiscernible tongue, it wasn't realy _Stacy_ you were looking at.

It may have been her _body_, but inside was some unspeakable malignant presence that had hijacked it, for it's own pure evil pleasure; a presence from the deepest depths of your darkest nightmares.

Malcolm Reynolds had never set foot off of Shadow, or even out of the Mc Kenzie territory, for that matter. He had, however, heard many tales and stories, from ships captains and crews about the fierce war-like peoples of Brisingamen and her moons, in the far off Himinbjorg system; savage, continually warring tribal societies that preferred the use of archaic melee type weapons over firearms, so they could enjoy the pure pleasure of hacking their opponents to bits. It was supposedly a society where hard work and labor, to attain your needs, was considered a disgrace, if those same needs could otherwise be taken by force or stealth from another tribe. In all the tall tales of adventure, he had heard, there were none that could even come close to what he had experienced, first hand, on this day.

While he was without any actual "formal schooling," Mal was far from uneducated, his mother had seen to that. He had many times heard tales of demonic possession and had always dismissed them as the hallmark of the uneducated and superstitious mind. He still didn't believe in such nonsense but after witnessing Stacy's performance, he was beginning to see how one might fall prey to such beliefs.

After finial drugged into unconsciousness, she was bound tight on the spot, while the doctor saw to those who needed immediate medical attention. There were some rather serious injuries, but other than a few nasty scars, there would be no lasting effects. In time, all would heal.

All the bed space, in the doctor's shuttle's infirmary, had been accounted for, so Stacy was taken to her own room. After Doc Mouer had obtained a sample of her spinal fluid, via a spinal tap, bandaged and applied weaves to her raw bloody hands, she was bound tight by the wrists and ankles, across her waist, crest and even her head, with heavy leather restraints fastened to the bed frame. He even insisted she be gagged, for fear that if she awakened in her previous state and found herself unable to vent her wrath, in any other way, she would turn to self-mutilation and try chewing off her own tongue.

Until the spinal sample had been sent off to a special lab in Londinium for analysis, his diagnosis wouldn't be confirmed, but he was sure for a certainty of what had afflicted her. He hadn't seen a case now for over twenty years, but he remembered the nightmares of the past, all too well; it could be nothing else.

Mal turned from the window and looked over to his mother, sitting on the end of a long couch, hand fashioned from Baobab wood with thick cowhide cushions. The wall behind her was of hand hewn highly polished Acacia logs and set deep within was a long, glass enclosed, display case.

Within were countless awards and plaques, presented to her by the Mc Kenzie Cattlemen's Association, for her many contributions to the development of the hardy strain of cattle, that the Mc Kenzie territory was so famous for.

For her part, in helping to bring economic development to her world, were many commemorative plaques and certificates from the Shadow Board of Trade and a few from the Georgian Interplanetary Commerce Commission.

For the exemplarily treatment of her employees, were awards from the Equatorial Labor Association. There were even a few certificates of excellence, from several restaurants she had done business with, from such places as Osiris, Ariel, Bellerophon and Santo.

It represented a lifetime of hard work and perseverance, as a major player in the transformation of a newly terraformed world, from an unsettled wilderness to the, albeit sparsely populated, relatively productive and prosperous place it was today. She was the epitome of the tough persevering pioneering spirit, that brought humankind from a dieing planet, to find and settle new worlds among the stars.

The events of the past twenty minutes, however, had even effected this hardy grand matriarch, in such a way that her normal commanding presence had abandoned her. She sat stone stiff, with a far away look in blank eyes and a slight trembling of her jaw. It was like she knew some horrible dark secret, that she was praying might be untrue.

Mal hobbled over to her as best he could on his lame leg, sat down with a wince, draped his arm across his mother's shoulders and pulled her up against him, while reassuring...

"It'll be all shiny Ma; Mouer knows his doctorin'... Stacy's a tough little girl, just like her grandma... she'll pull through this."

Ma Reynolds wasn't generally the kind to accept comforting, even from her son. She could stand on her own just fine and her pride wouldn't allow it. Today was an exception however and she laid her head on his shoulder while saying...

"If the good Lord's willing."

For the first time since Stacy's departure into lunacy, a slight smile came over Mal's face, as he replied...

"Well the good Lord's just gonna have to be willin' Ma... Ya know why?... 'Cause he knows us Reynolds's are just too stubborn to take no for an answer... We'll pray at him till he's sick o' hearin' 'bout it. He knows it's a waste of his time to be arguin' what we already decided; that's why."

While his faith in God was strong, in his own funny way, his cocky irreverent attitude was at times a major concern to his mother. He was so much like his father; headstrong, presumptuous and reckless at times, but a good man with a heart of gold. Mal was also a good son and an excellent father.

All things considered, she couldn't have asked for a better son. She had to admit that his often times inappropriate light hearted manor could indeed lift the spirits and inspire, in dark times such as this. Abandoning her initial intent, to give him a sharp reprimand, for making light of the Lord's providence, she laid her head back down upon his shoulder with a slight smile, as he hugged her tighter. Together they waited in pensive silence, for the doctor's return and his prognosis on Stacy's condition.

A slight rapping came from the front door. Mrs. Reynolds straightened up and assumed a more dignified and stately posture, as befitting her station. Mal started to rise to answer the door, but immediately plopped back down on the couch with gritted teeth and a wince, while grasping his leg. It had stiffened up considerably in the short time he'd been off his feet. As the rapping continued he simply called out to the author to grant himself entrance.

The door opened cautiously; Big Ben Clayton, their head foreman, stood in the doorway. He was a man of average height but of quite stout build, in his mid fifties. With neatly close cropped dark hair, showing the first signs of graying, it seemed as if he had a perpetual five o' clock shadow on his tanned, weather toughened face. His left hand held his hat, while his right (the one Stacy had bitten) was bandaged up in a sling across his chest. He nodded a greeting...

"Ma'am... Mal"...

"Ben"... Mal returned... "How's the arm?"... he added with a look of concern, laced with a hint of guilt.

Ben glanced down at it for a moment, then casually replied...

"Doc says it'll be fine, still needs to do some fixin' though, get them fingers workin' all good an' proper like. Don't reckon I'll be much use for a spell."... he added apologetically, then appended...

"But I'll do what I can."...

"Nonsense!"... Ma Reynolds snapped, taking charge of the situation...

"You and your kinfolk been with use now for three generations... took but a single day of sick leave between the three of ya. Got more than your share a-commin... high time you took advantage of it."

He started to protest, but she silenced him and added...

"There's no good sense in arguin' with me Ben... should know that by now. You got but one job to do... heal up an' that's what I'll be a-paying you for."...

It was true; as long as he had known her, like his father before him, once the old matriarch had made up her mind, the question was settled and any attempts to alter the fact was just an exercise in futility, so he relented...

"Of course ma'am."

With much effort, Mal arose from the couch to greet his guest; as the screen door sprang shut behind him and he stated...

"Had us a little meetin'... ain't nobody got no hard feelings 'bout... well, what happened. Weren't her fault; 'spect she jus' got a-hold some kinda loco weed, too much sun maybe... Powerful hot out there, it is."...

"Stacy ain't blood; that's a fact, but I'm right certain I speak for all the men, when I say she's kin to us none the less; was wonderin' if there might be somthin' we could do to..."

He was cut short, as the sound of footfall coming down the stairs, from the upstairs bedrooms, grabbed their attention. Doc Mouer stopped momentarily and glanced over, with a grave look on his face, then continued on down. Eyes were riveted on him in apprehension, with a look of dark foreboding from Mrs. Reynolds, but with a slight glimmer of hope from all, as he solemnly came their way.

Mal anxiously spoke up, as he approached...

"How is she, Doc?... She gonna be ok?"

Mouer glanced around to his captivated audience, drew a breath and began...

"Stacy's condition is quite tenuous at the moment. She's sleeping peacefully but with enough ribophine in her system that, under normal circumstances, would be sufficient to kill two or three full grown men."...

"Ain't your fault Doc."... Mal interjected reassuringly... "Weren't nothin' else could'a been done, 'cept maybe..." he trailed off, not even wanting to _think_, of what he was thinking.

"I know... I know"... Mouer quietly and sympathetically agreed. After a moment of silence, he went on, with a note of optimism...

"_But_, they say that every dark cloud has a silvery shiny lining and in _this_ case, it couldn't be more true. One of the signature traits of her present... _affliction, _as I'm sure you can all attest, is the presence of incredible physical strength and in _this_ case, it will work in her favor. That, combined with her own remarkable constitution, should be sufficient to ensure a full recovery. She's riding a fine line and I'll need to monitor her condition closely, but her vitals are strong and she's always been a fighter. I have little concern for her making a full recovery,... in that respect."

"Well Doc, ain't that I'm not grateful an' all, but _somehow_ I conjure there's more tellin' to be done."... Mal emphasized with a note of impatience, then gasped out...

"What in God's worlds _happened!..._ out there?"

Solemnly, the doctor agreed...

"Yes, we _do _need to talk about that."...

He placed a hand on Mal's shoulder, comfortingly, as to guide him back toward the couch and added...

"But first why don't we sit down."

Mal felt a cold chill come over him, at the doctors suggestion. He knew that wherever a doctor asked you to sit down, before answering a question, he was generally not preparing to be a harbinger of glad tidings. With Ben's assistance, he hobbled back over, sat down and waited. The anxious silence was near suffocating, as the doctor stood before them, formulating a plan of attack. He decided on the most optimistic opening he could think of...

"I've taken a sample of Stacy's spinal fluid. It will be sent to Londinium for analysis and my diagnosis won't be official or confirmed until I get the test results back."

He paused for a moment, took a breath and continued...

"I haven't seen a case now in near twenty years and their's only been a few others reported since then, so there's a _chance_ I _could_ be wrong."...

The grave look came back over him and he continued...

"But once you've seen a few cases it's not somthing you soon, if ever, forget. Every indication points to..."

Mrs. Reynolds, who was now slightly trembling, looked as if she were awaiting the end of a drum roll, that proceeded a hangman springing the trap door. Mouer took a deep breath and delivered the coup de grace...

"Stacy has HRS... Human Rabietic Syndrome... I'm sorry; I should have been more persistent." He concluded, with deep regret.

Ma Reynolds gasped and turned chalk white, as both her hands flew up over her mouth.

Ben turned a sickly shade of light green, as he quietly whispered to himself...

"Réncí de shàngdì zài tiānshàng... Shadow Madness."

Mal was not sure how to react, or what it was all about. By the reactions of his two companions though, he quickly deduced that whatever the doctor was talking about was not good. Suddenly he remembered, with a sickening pit in his gut.

On the doctor's last visit, about six months prior, he had casually mentioned somthing about a new procedure, for the testing and possible prevention of some horrid rare disease, from Shadow's distant past and had recommended it. However, after a little "asking around," he found that the general consensus, from the few people that knew _anything_ about it at all, that while it _was_ in fact fatal with no cure and one of the worst ways imaginable to spend your final days, was that it was so rare anymore that it was thought to be all but extinct.

The testing program had been federally subsidized to make it affordable to those of even the most modest of incomes, but to partake in the program required registration with the Anglo-Sino Alliance medical authorities.

Mal had never had any major quarrel with the Alliance but, like most Shadonian's, he no great love for them either and felt that staying away from their notice, as much as possible, to be the wisest course of action. All things considered, it seemed hardly worth the trouble and was soon forgotten... until now.

He didn't blame those whom he had consulted with, after all, they had only conveyed to him the information they themselves had heard from others. It had been _his_ responsibility to decide and act on the information. Now, possibly _because_ of his decision, his precious little girl was upstairs, drugged nearly to death and strapped down in her bed like a savage wild beast. Because of _his_ inaction, in effect, he had condemned his own daughter to a death sentence, of the most horrific kind.

The room was deathly silent, save his mother whispering a near silent prayer, with her face buried in her hands.

Paralyzed, he just stared straight ahead, as the _"if I had onlys_" raced dizzily through his head. Finally he looked up to the doctor, with glassy eyes and weakly beseeched...

"May I see her?"

"Mal... right now might not be..." Mouer trailed of, then restated...

"She...she needs to sleep; perhaps in a few..."

"Doc"... Mal sharply interposed... "She's my baby girl."... He stated, then implored in a softer tone...

"Please?"

Mouer bit his lip and gazed down to his boots. After a moment he looked back up sympathetically, nodded his head slightly and quietly acquiesced...

"Of course."

The doctor helped him to his feet and between himself and Ben, they assisted him in his painful struggle up the stairs. At Stacy's door Mal stopped and glanced to over to the Doctor, who just nodded, while Ben gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. He swallowed, opened the door and went on in.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Boros, 2506 (Six years latter)**

**.**

With little beads of cold sweat pouring from his brow and a slight gasp, he bolted up to a sitting position in his cot.

Hyperventilating, he frantically glanced around to the confines of the little four man tent. Seeing that his companions had not been awakened, by his sudden and abrupt departure from "dreamland," he swung his legs onto the dirt floor, closed his eyes and stretched his neck backwards, while taking a few slow calming deep breaths.

When his breathing returned to normal, he pulled on his trousers and then his boots. With suspenders still hanging at his sides and bootlaces trailing in the dirt, he emerged from the tent and gazed off toward the Elysian Hills, silhouetted in the night, by silent flashes of artillery fire dancing back and forth, behind the far off jagged horizon.

As he meditated on the distant battle, raging from behind the hills, he realized that he was only two days out of training. He had never been in any _real_ combat; just a few friendly fights between folks, but by the looks of things that would soon be changing.

But that was just fine; after all, that's what he signed up for in the first place. It still amazed him how a man could change so much, in just a year's time. When the Anglo Sino Alliance morphed into The United Alliance of Planets and boldly proclaimed that all border and rim worlds were now under the same flag, he had preached, much to his daughter's chagrin, complete non intervention in the upcoming conflict. After all, the Alliance, by whatever name they chose to go by, had done a fair job of ignoring Shadow in the past and would continue to do so in the future; it was just a "paper change" and life would go on as normal. His only desire had been to run the ranch and see to his families well being.

After a few "turns of events," however, he had been one of the first to volunteer. The war was now his sole purpose; the reason he lived, or perhaps it was just a convenient way to die,... with honor. There were times, like this, that he wasn't all that sure.

"Up late, Private?... Can't sleep?"... an even, dispassionate sounding voice called out from the darkness.

Mal turned toward the approaching sound with a slight start, as he hastily pulled is suspenders up over his shoulders.

Corporal Zoe Alleyne, a dark stone-faced woman, in her early twenties stood before him, giving him an inquiring look. Furrowing her brows slightly she queried...

"You ok?... Ain't even _been _in battle yet an' ya look a mite..."

"Scary dream is all... been havin' them since I was a kid." he lied, with a wide put on grin... "Ain't nothin." ... he stated, unconvincingly.

Zoe eyed him skeptically for a moment, then explained...

"Well that's good, Private 'cause the platoon's movin' out at 0700 an' the Colonel asked me to do some recon. Said I should find a volunteer an' seein' how you're already up..."

Without so much as a hint of military courtesy, he dissapeared back into the tent, leaving the corporal in mid sentence, with a blank look on her face.

A few moments later, he reappeared with his rifle and gun belt slung haphazardly over his shoulder. With a silly cavalier smile he grinned...

"Lest go."

Zoe stared at him in amazement for a second, then a slight look of amusement nearly broke through her stone cold face, as she suggested...

"Think maybe you should tie up your boots first, Private?"...

.

.


	18. War Crimes 1

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2... **With the exception of a few minor correctios and changes here and there, this entire episode is complete. As I stated before, I have decidede to go to a format of shoter chapters, but more of them from here on out. This one has 13 parts to it, including the prolouge that I already released. I will be updating on a weekly basis untill this episode is complete, if my new portable satilite system works as planed.

**A/N 3... ****Previously...**

**Perfect Sunset (conclusion)**

**Shadow 2504...**

"I know there's risks; it's a new procedure an' I'll be the first. Mathias was powerful clear on that, but I want to do it... I _have_ to do it; you _know_ that. We _both_ know time's a-running out. If we don't do it, there could come a time an' situation where you might have to..."

She looked down to the ground for a moment then back up to him grimly, her face full of gravity and continued...

"You _know_ what ya might maybe have to do someday an' it haunts you; it's a-killin' you inside... I _know_ that ain't what ya want."

They exchanged meaningful look. After a moment he just nodded his head slightly and whispered...

"I know...I know"... then pulled her into a hug and with a mixture of fear and hope, he wept...

**War Crimes (Prologue)...**. **Shadow 2500...**

...Doc Mouer stopped momentarily and glanced over, with a grave look on his face, then continued on down. Eyes were riveted on him in apprehension, with a look of dark foreboding from Mrs. Reynolds, but with a slight glimmer of hope from all, as he solemnly came their way.

Mal anxiously spoke up, as he approached...

"How is she, Doc?... She gonna be ok?"...

..."Stacy has HRS... Human Rabietic Syndrome... I'm sorry; I should have been more persistent." He concluded, with deep regret.

Ma Reynolds gasped and turned chalk white, as both her hands flew up over her mouth...

...On the doctor's last visit, about six months prior, he had casually mentioned somthing about a new procedure, for the testing and possible prevention of some horrid rare disease, from Shadow's distant past and had recommended it...

...The testing program had been federally subsidized to make it affordable to those of even the most modest of incomes, but to partake in the program required registration with the Anglo-Sino Alliance medical authorities.

Mal had never had any major quarrel with the Alliance but, like most Shadonian's, he no great love for them either and felt that staying away from their notice, as much as possible, to be the wisest course of action. All things considered, it seemed hardly worth the trouble and was soon forgotten... until now...

...Now, possibly _because_ of his decision, his precious little girl was upstairs, drugged nearly to death and strapped down in her bed like a savage wild beast. Because of _his_ inaction, in effect, he had condemned his own daughter to a death sentence, of the most horrific kind...

...Paralyzed, he just stared straight ahead, as the _"if I had onlys_" raced dizzily through his head. Finally he looked up to the doctor, with glassy eyes and weakly beseeched...

"May I see her?"...

...The doctor helped him to his feet and between himself and Ben, they assisted him in his painful struggle up the stairs. At Stacy's door Mal stopped and glanced to over to the Doctor, who just nodded, while Ben gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. He swallowed, opened the door and went on in...

...**Boros, 2506 (Six years latter)...**

With little beads of cold sweat pouring from his brow and a slight gasp, he bolted up to a sitting position in his cot.

Hyperventilating, he frantically glanced around to the confines of the little four man tent. Seeing that his companions had not been awakened, by his sudden and abrupt departure from "dreamland," he swung his legs onto the dirt floor, closed his eyes and stretched his neck backwards, while taking a few slow calming deep breaths.

When his breathing returned to normal, he pulled on his trousers and then his boots. With suspenders still hanging at his sides and bootlaces trailing in the dirt, he emerged from the tent and gazed off toward the Elysian Hills, silhouetted in the night, by silent flashes of artillery fire dancing back and forth, behind the far off jagged horizon...

..."Up late, Private?... Can't sleep?"... an even, dispassionate sounding voice called out from the darkness.

Mal turned toward the approaching sound with a slight start, as he hastily pulled is suspenders up over his shoulders.

Corporal Zoe Alleyne, a dark stone-faced woman, in her early twenties stood before him, giving him an inquiring look. Furrowing her brows slightly she queried...

"You ok?... Ain't even _been _in battle yet an' ya look a mite..."

"Scary dream is all... been havin' them since I was a kid." he lied, with a wide put on grin... "Ain't nothin." ... he stated, unconvincingly...

... With a silly cavalier smile he grinned...

"Lest go."

Zoe stared at him in amazement for a second, then a slight look of amusement nearly broke through her stone cold face, as she suggested...

"Think maybe you should tie up your boots first, Private?"...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 17**

**War Crimes (Part 1)**

**Boros, 2506**

**Somewhere in the Elysian Hills**

**.**

At one time, probably not all that long ago, it had been a pleasant little valley carpeted with tall grass, between rolling hills, punctuated with occasional tall trees. A clear clean, spring feed stream, meandered its way down to a vast spreading plain to the south; crickets had chirped contentedly, in the faint relaxing light of Ares and Turrent's Moon, as they criss-crossed the night sky. Other than the type of vegetation and cooler climate, it had probably not been all that much different than the hillier regions of the great equatorial veldt, back home.

It's present state, however, was probably all for the best, as thoughts and memories, from the McKenzie Territory, were the last things he cared to have on his mind. As far as _he_ was concerned, it was dead and gone; a cursed world, just as desolate and barren as the smoking and scorched, bombed out field they were now crossing.

The sound of artillery shells, whistling high over head, supplanting the gentle "night song" of the crickets, was almost anesthetizing.

As they splashed through the muddy debris choked stream, littered with dead bloated fish, he felt that empty hole in his soul being filled, as the shells found their mark, far to the east, with brilliant white, rumbling flashes.

Dashing up a barren, crater pocked hillside, littered with human corpses, they clambered up over and thru downed, charred smoking stands of trees, scattered across the ground like giant matchsticks.

With occasional bursts of artillery fire lighting up their faces and Mal covering the rear, they paused to catch their breath.

Zoe queried apprehensively...

"Think we lost them?"

Mal just nodded slightly as he caught up to her, then took a swig of water from his canteen. He offered it to Zoe as the sound of a single gunshot cracked out from behind another hill, off to the north. A moment later there was another and after a slight pause, another. These were not the sounds of combat, but rather single paced shots, like one might hear at a target range.

Their mission was complete and they had seemed to have lost their pursuers. All that was left was to get safely back to HQ with their report, before 0700, when the independent forces were due to launch a new offensive. It was going on 0300 and they still had a six mile journey ahead of them, over rugged uneven terrain; there was little time to be lost.

Whatever might be the source, of the few single shots, was insignificant in the big picture and it was time to get moving. Zoe handed the canteen back to Mal, who was staring intently in the direction of the shots. She was about to head out, when Mal suddenly rushed across the hillside toward the north.

Zoe grimaced and with a sigh chased after him.

The new recruit had proven capable enough, durring their first mission together, but she didn't believe she had ever met _anyone_ with the same odd predilection of wanting to get themselves killed. Sometimes being in a position of command seemed more like being a "den mother."

Cautiously the duo crawled up to the crest of another battle scarred hill, as another shot rang out. It was quite loud and close now. Hugging the ground they peeked over the ridge and before them, in a muddy ravine was a squadron of Alliance soldiers; about fifteen infantrymen, two high ranking officers and several skiffs, one of which seemed to have been used as a personal carrier.

This all seemed rather strange, as the were in the middle of no-mans land. It was too small of a force for any type of offensive and too large for reconnaissance, besides, officers of their rank didn't do recon.

The _propose_ of this little expedition and the choosing of this secluded location, soon became chillingly clear, when several infantrymen hustled a group of five POW's from out of the personal carrier. They also now noticed that, just thirty yards away at the base of the hill, sprawled around in the mud were what appeared to be five dead independent soldiers.

Toward that spot the Alliance soldiers were herding them, when they arrived, they were forced down to their knees, with their hands tied behind their backs. What appeared to be the commanding officer, then sauntered up to the first POW in the line. Drawing his pistol he pointed it at the independent's head and in a surly, smug voice, inquired...

"You want to live? I'll ask you once. Where's the comm array?"

The prisoner spat back at him; the officer's pistol cracked out a loud report and the former slumped over into the mud.

Mal and Zoe looked on in horror; at night and from there position there was little danger of being spotted, but there was also little they could do, as the officer strolled over to the next POW and snapped impatiently ...

"How about you! you **Filthy Fèifèi tā mā de back birth!...** same question!"

The prisoner didn't even look up, but was clearly terrified, as he maintained his silence. After a very brief moment the officer shrugged, fired his pistol into his skull and went over to the next.

"Yēsū zài tiānshàng!, have mercy on him, for I sure won't" Mal muttered, as he cocked his rifle and took aim at the Alliance officer.

Zoe immediately reached over and deftly swatted his rifle down to the ground, gave him a authoritive look and commanded in a forced whisper...

"No... there's too many of them. We need to get back with our report an' warn HQ that they know about the comm array."

Mal just returned a quick defiant look, picked his rifle back up and again took aim.

"No!"... she sharply reiterated, as another shot crackled through the night air... "Gettin' us killed ain't gonna help _them_ an' HQ _has_ to know about the comm array, before the offensive begins."...

She gave him a hard look, but stated in a more solemn tone...

"Not now, Reynolds, another time...Ain't nothin' we can do... welcome to the realities of war."

He knew she was right. He just nodded his head slightly and with a grimace, tightly shut his eyes, as the final shot rang out.

Zoe, with murder in her eyes, continued studying the Nazi-like officer for a moment, as he spat upon one of the dead prisoners, then whispered to herself...

"Another time, there'll be another time."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**June 16-July 1, 2018**

**Huang Long (Georgia) System**

**.**

The weeks following Serenity's escape, from the near capture by Alliance authorities, proved to be a bit trying for all the members of her crew; except Jayne of course. As long as he had food and something to complain about, he seemed relatively content.

Wash, with River's aid, had managed to find one of Elphame's habitable moons and made a rough but acceptable re-entry (Acceptable meaning they didn't all burn up in the process), with what little instrumentation he could get working. Their goal, if at all possible, had been Summerhome, where Book, again for some strange reason, seem to be fairly confident that there were two fairly competent repair stations. River had assured them that that was where they were going, but just as they started the re-entry sequence, it was discovered that they were actually at Fiddler's Green.

Upon landfall, it was further discovered that the culture there was a throwback to the feudal era and their basic technology level was scantly above the invention of the wheel; hardly the most ideal location to make repairs. Considering the condition of the ship, however and River's unexpected navigational failings, they considered themselves lucky to even be safely on the ground and figured they would just have to make due. Wash blamed River, for their predicament and she countered by stating, almost condescendingly, that if they had listened to her in the first place, back at the Carousel, instead of just doping her up, they wouldn't even be in this mess.

Wash, in a quite dramatic and sarcastic manor, told her how _terribly sorry _he was that they weren't all geniuses like herself, let alone certifiably insane and therefore couldn't always understand her psychotic ravings.

At that point, River had a total meltdown, went screaming off the bridge and went into hiding for several days.

Zoe took pity on River and informed her husband, in so many words, that his reward for upsetting her like that, when she had only been trying to help, was that he was essentially "cut off" until further notice and if he had issue with that, he might find his new sleeping place on the passenger lounge couch.

Wash was _not_ a happy camper.

Simon was still suffering from his injuries, but back on duty.

Kaylee was still barely back on speaking terms with him and on top of that, he was worried sick that River might have went AWOL and fallen in with some witchdoctor, who was at that very moment considering burning her as an offering, to some unspeakable pagan deity.

He was being a general pest and insisting that an immediate rescue party be formed, to go out and search for her.

Book was starting to show signs of irritation, over Mal's growing tendency of accusing him of trying to shove his "religiosity," as he put it, down his throat, when in fact it was _Mal_ that was always trying to shove his agnosticism down _his_ throat.

After Kaylee was able to do a complete inspection of the ship, she had informed the captain that the only way to get Serenity spaceworthy again would be an entire overhaul of the electrical system. It would require many special high tech tools and pieces of equipment that they didn't have onboard and to do the job in less than six months, even if they _had_ the tools, a team of qualified, well trained electricians; not exactly the kind of things that might be found on a backward moon, where the only source of indoor lighting was most likely candles and oil lamps.

Inara and Mal were most _definitely_ on speaking terms, but not the type of speaking that is generally considered acceptable in polite company. This, coupled with Kaylee's little "news tidbit," did little to improve his general sour, morose attitude, that seemed to be increasing every since he had re-awakened from the electrical shock, on the wrong side of Elphame's rings.

His attitude improved _slightly_, when Kaylee and Wash managed to get the ship's short wave comm system working, at least partially.

Luckily, Summerhome just happened to be within range at the time. The whole moon, however, was on high alert. Word had it that a particularly vicious Reaver attack had taken place on the opposite side, but they did manage to get ahold of an electrical contractor and explain their situation. The transmission was quite weak and brief, so they were hoping that, if the Reaves were still around, that they did not pick up on the short conversation as well, seeing as how radio usage had drained the emergency batteries to the point where they could not even get the cargo bay ramp completely shut.

When the contractor and his crew showed up and after he did his own inspection, he claimed he could do and complete the job in about three weeks. Mal paled at the initial cost estimate, but as they were in a rather poor bargaining position, he signed the contract.

When work began, much to Simon's relief, River reappeared and along with Kaylee, pitched right in to help with the repairs. With Kaylee and River's assistance, the job was completed in just one week and Mal was hoping that that would be reflected on the final bill.

However, as the contractor was so impressed with the two girl's talents, he offered them both jobs at a very generous pay rate. When they both refused he was totally incensed. Also, durring the repair process, he had managed to hack into the captain's financial records and learned his exact cash net worth which, consequently, was the total amount on the final bill. He also reminded Mal that under interplanetary law, since he had a signed contract, that he would be within his rights to hold Serenity as collateral, if he couldn't pay and if the bill was not paid _in full_, within thirty days, he could apply for title.

As he watched the band of "legal pirates" depart back to Summerhome, he found himself hoping that the Reavers had migrated to their side of the moon and would be waiting with open arms.

His days of being "cash flush" at an end, the next order of business was finding gainful employment. They would probably have stood a better chance of finding a paying job on Zoe's moon then there on Fiddler's Green and there was still yet another problem;... fuel.

They were in good shape on atmospheric thruster fuel, as they had topped off back at the Carousel, as soon as they had docked and had enough for about four more take off's and landings. The main pulse drive and upper atmospheric thruster fuel, however, was a different story. They hadn't taken on LOX (liquid oxygen) or LH2 (liquid hydrogen) since the last time they were at Persephone and were down to 25% or less on both.

The two closest planets to Elphame were Di Yu and Prophet, both barren unihabitable "black rocks" and at that time of year, _they_ weren't even close. That left the neighboring moons.

According to Book, Summerhome was the best possibility and there was also fuel available there, but as it was supposedly under Reaver attack and he didn't have the funds for fuel anyway, it was decided to check out Ithendra and Sweethome. They weren't as advanced as Summerhome, but they were at least into the Copper Age. Finally, after another week, they found a job on Ithendra, a load of wheat going half way across the 'verse and according to Wash, there would be just enough fuel to get there, provided they stuck to half power, didn't have to make any unexpected detours and all went according to plan, somthing that hadn't happened to date.

When they met with the farmer, he looked somthing like Fryer Tuck with an Amish style beard. He emerged from a good sized thatched roofed cottage holding a large pewter beer mug, surrounded by a bevy of young girls of River's age or less. It was latter learned that they were all his wives.

He tipped the mug up and took a deep long drink, with half of it cascading down his beard, passed some gas, bade his entourage to remain behind and came forth to greet Mal and Zoe.

When he arrived, Mal offered his hand while the farmer simply tipped his mug up again, for another long slobbering drink, belched and wiped his face with a long brown baggy sleeve. He then turned back toward the cottage for a moment, held up the now empty mug while grunting some guttural command and a young girl, who couldn't have been more than twelve years old, came dashing out, with a panicked look on her face, hugging an overflowing beer pitcher, that had to be a quarter her own size.

After she had refilled his mug, he took another drink, turned back to Mal and belligerently informed him, in his beer befouled breath, that not _only_ would there be no money up front, but he _demanded_ that Mal pay _him_ up front for the load. Mal's pay would be dependant on how much he could get for it on the other end.

Negotiations were pointless; although a sot, he seemed to be keenly aware that if a captain of a freelance freighter was in these parts, looking for work, he was out of options. He had either bungled too many jobs, double-crossed too many customers or was seriously wanted by the law and couldn't _find_ work, anywhere else. With the economy of Elphame's other two moons in the toilet and Summerhome being razed by savages, he was quite literally "the only game in town."

He would haul his load on _his _terms, or he'd just keep it for silage or to brew more beer. It was all the same to him.

Mal was nearly livid, but held his tongue; the man had read him like a book. He _was _out of options and he _needed_ the work... desperately.

_Very_ begrudgingly he accepted the terms, but first he had to have an emergency meeting with the rest of the crew. As insult to injury, he was forced to have to borrow back from them, whatever they had in personal savings, to pay the farmer. Except for River, who was never paid anyway and Jayne, who had already squandered all he had, they all threw in what they could, without too much complaint.

After the farmer had avariciously counted it three times, he motioned with his mug to another large thatched building, where he said they would find the load. It was all ready for shipment; but, for the piéce de résistance, he said they would have to load it themselves. He glugged down another drink, belched and dissapeared back into his cottage, never to be seen again.

After a day's hard labor, by the entire crew, the cargo bay was filled with barrels of wheat and they were on their way; one big happy dead tired family, low on fuel and without a single platinum coin between the lot of them, heading out on a ten day trip to Pi Gu, in the far off Zhu Que system.

As Mal watched Elphame and her dazzling rings shrink into obscurity, with all her pearl-like moons, among the myriad of eternally burning points of light, against the black vastness of space, he just thought how good it was to be back home. As he turned from the rear view screen, to exit the bridge, he mentioned to Wash to erase the _entire_ Elphame system, Zoe's moon included, from all their charts.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18 War Crimes 2

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **Some may think that I made up the name "Pi Gu," just to be funny, for the moon on which this episode takes place, but that is not the case. Pi Gu is an actual listed moon on "The Complete and Official Map of the Verse." It is St. Albans' only moon. All the Planets, Moons and Suns, in my stories, are from the official map of the verse; _none_ are just "made up."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 18**

**War Crimes (Part 2)**

**July 11, 2518**

**Zhu Que (Red Sun) System**

**Pi Gu Orbit **

**.**

Serenity's Cargo bay shook violently and a half dozen wheat filled barrels flew from the hover mule and rumbled across the floor. Dispassionately, Zoe continued prepping the mule as Jayne, muttering to himself, went stumbling, as if drunk, across the pitching floor in pursuit of the wayward barrels, that had lodged themselves among scores of others; all tightly stacked and secured in rows, nearly filling the bay.

Mal and Inara, who had been in mid argument, grabbed onto the handholds momentarily, at the entrance to her shuttle. As the shaking stopped, he looked around curiously and muttered to himself...

"What the Tā mā dì dìyù was that?"

He then turned back to Inara and continued...

"So, where were we?"

"We were _talking_ about how you're _not_ taking me to Santo." ...She retorted while straightening out her dress.

"I'll get you there soon enough, I promise."

"Oh yes, of _course..._ You've been promising me that now for three weeks; one of which, was spent so far in the wú chu de pìgu that even _you_ couldn't find work!"... She snapped.

"I _have_ work now." Mal indignantly pointed out, while gripping his suspenders... "an' so do you"... He added, sourly.

"And now, by some _miracle_"... She ranted on, ignoring his previous statement... "I've found a client on one of your Xiaobiàn hú moons... _Pi Gu_"... She huffed..."Aptly named I'd say... and what do you tell me _now? _That you're in too much of a _hurry_ to let me stay the night and fulfill my obligations as a Companion?"

Mal looked around ominously, as if he expected the ship to begin shaking again, while commenting offhandedly...

"Don't know what ya need all night for. Any _other _whore could get the job done in ten minutes."

With a heavy sigh of exasperation, Inara retorted...

"_That's_ what separates a Companion from a whore. Not that I expect _you'll_ ever have cause to know the difference."

"Really?... I thought it was that fancy registration Nandi's girls _didn't_ have." Mal countered, unthinkingly.

At the mention of the name, they both fell into uncomfortable silence. Mal recovered first and continued on...

"Anyway, you mistake my meanin'. Ain't never _said_ you couldn't stay the night."

"Oh yes, of course, you wouldn't come out and _say it_.".. she rejoined... "It's just...'Oh, by the way, I'm not sure we really lost that Alliance cruiser, you need to be ready to boost out at a moment's notice'...How am I going to manage _that _if I'm with my client?"

"You're smart, went to whore academy. Use some o' them fancy tricks they taught ya." He suggested caustically.

Inara glared daggers at him and he continued...

"Anyway, I ain't lettin' that cruiser catch us on the ground; last time was a mite closer than what I'm generally comfortable with an' I'd find it very unpleasant to leave my shuttle behind."

"Oh, so it's _your_ shuttle, now?" she retorted, with her fists jammed into her hips.

"You're leavin' ain't ya? Already gave back your security deposit an' all. I'd say that makes it my shuttle again." He countered obstinately, while crossing his arms.

"Yes, of course, the security deposited I had to _refund to you, _so you even had the _means,_ to do this Suosuì de gōngzuò job of yours." she tersely reminded him.

This hit a particularly sensitive chord with Mal. Being forced to have to _borrow back, _wages paid to the crew, had not been one of his most proud moments. The wind spilled from his sails; he stood silently for a moment, searching for words when the ship shuddered violently again, worse than before.

They both grasped at the railing, to maintain their footing. Mal's eyes darted around in alarm, as he voiced out to the air...

"What _is_ that?"...

but the situation and his feeling of dread was actually as if a soothing balm, freeing him from his present predicament. Pushing Inara aside, he bounded down to the catwalk. overlooking the cargo bay. She watched him go, as she shook her head slightly in frustration, then turned and continued on into her shuttle, sealing the airlock behind her.

"Zoe!?... Jayne!?"... He bellowed down from the upper catwalk..."What in Dìyù de míngchēng is goin' on here!?"

They both looked up from their work for a moment; Zoe just silently shook her head and Jayne just shrugged, then went back to securing the wheat barrels back onto the mule. About that time, Kaylee, covered in grease, emerged from the for-passage stairwell, with a forlorn look, heading straight for Mal.

"Uh, Cap'n?... We might have us a problem."... She announced, as she approached.

"An I'm guessin' this problem would be why my ship's been a-shakin' at the seams? ... Thought you an' your daddy just fixed us up all shiny like?... an' I seem to recall spendin' my last ruttin' copper gettin' the whole gorram ship rebuilt" ... He argued bitterly.

"Me an' Poppa done best we could, with them parts you picked on the cheap at the scrap yard, an' _that _was near a _month_ ago Cap'n"... she corrected... "An' all we done at Fiddler's Green was electrical, ain't got nothin' to do with this."... She pointed out...

"Some o' them parts was older that _I am_, Cap'n!" ... She lamented, mournfully... "Dorsal boot's worn... Couple o' couplings busted... Inertial dampener's lockin' up … _That's_ what the shake is an'..."

"What's that one do again?"... He interposed with a confused look.

Kaylee loved her Captain, but she often wondered how a man so mechanically inept had been able to keep the ship in the air, before she arrived, considering the abilities of his former engineer. It was also quite apparent how "Bester" had managed to convince him he was some sort of "mechanical genius." With a sad sigh she explained...

"Can't boost without it. Well... _you could,_"... she amended warily... "but I conjure we'd all be streaks on the walls… over a hunnert gees o' pressure an' all."

"Well, ya ain't gonna let that happen, all right? I _like _being all three-dimensional.".. he replied.

She was about to make a suggestion when he blurted out, to nobody in particular...

"Why's _everything_ have to break _now?"_

"I'd say karma, sir," Zoe suggested, from below, as she went about her work... "but that don't explain why it's happenin' to me, too."

"Uh, well... Conjure we might get some replacement parts, with some of the take?"... Kaylee hesitantly suggested.

"Long's you don't go an' spend more'n we make."... Mal replied distractedly, while staring down into the cargo bay, then hollered out...

"Zoe!... Mule all prepped?"

"Near done, sir... Be ready 'fore my mister sets us down at Talltree."... She affirmed confidently, while making final checks.

Mal turned to head toward the stairs, but jumped back with a start, as he nearly tripped over River, who had been standing directly behind, literally staring through him.

She had been the last person he had expected to "run in to."

Every since her little "set to" with Wash, upon arriving at Fiddler's Green, she had been making herself quite scarce. She had reappeared to assist with repairs, but after the job was completed and especially after learning about the situation on Summerhome, she had sequestered herself in shuttle #2. There she had been spending her days _and_ nights, gazing listlessly out into the black, leaving only to use the facilities and/or grab a quick snack from the galley.

At least they knew where she was now, so Simon wasn't making a nuisance of himself by continually demanding an all points search for her. Mal even had Kaylee remove certain key components from the release mechanism, just in case, which he kept under lock and key in his bunk, for all the good it might do. He was fairly certain that if she really _had_ a mind to jump ship, that his precautions would be no more than a "token attempt" toward thwarting her plans. As far as her little navigational error went, while he didn't approve of _Wash's_ reaction, he had to admit he was a bit miffed himself, in light of what her mistake had cost them in the end. Still he shuddered to think what _could_ have happened, if they had landed on Summerhome as planed.

She had done a remarkable job of finding _any_ safe haven at all, in the trackless void of space, with no instrumentation. She was a genius, but she wasn't perfect. Her error, however, had perhaps spared them all from an even worse situation.

All things considered, it _was _rather relieving to see her back to normal, or rather what was _considered_ normal as far as River Tam was concerned.

Her stare shifted to Inara's shuttle port hatch, with the red warning light indicating it had launched. Mal, of course, had _known_ that she had been on her way to keep an appointment, with a new client, but seeing the red indicator made it all the more factual that she had indeed returned, in earnest, to her chosen profession.

River stated the obvious...

"She's gone."

"_True enough"_ he morosely thought to himself, but she wasn't _truly_ gone, as in 'gone, gone,' at least not yet, so he corrected...

"Not yet, little one. Just off..." he paused for a moment, awkwardly searching for the right word, then with a lump in his throat, he mumbled, mostly to himself ...

"servicing."

"No, not the shuttle, _Inara."... _River elaborated... "She's gone _inside_. Not her in there."

"Well then, who might _be_ in there?"... Mal prompted jokingly, with an amused looking smirk.

"The Companion; a ghost. You think it's her but she's not there; nothing left but the shell."

Mal's smirk abandoned him and he paled slightly, as he tried to make light of her comment, but the words wouldn't come.

She turned back toward him. Their eyes met and as her piercing stare bore deep into his innermost being, she added...

"Just like you...now and before...a ghost."

It all went through him like a cold steel knife. A Pandora's box of memories and emotions slowly creaked open and he hastily slammed it shut, as he glowered down at her and uttered, just above a low whisper, almost threateningly...

"I believe that would be enough, darlin'."

That long forbidden box again safely secured, he brightened back up slightly and with his old devil-may-care bravado returning, pinched himself and remarked...

"Well I _feel_ substantial... _pudgy _even."

Turning back toward the bay, he hollered down...

"Zoe, am I a ghost?"

"Sometimes I'm amazed you're not one yet, sir."... She replied, without looking up from her work.

"An' what's _that_ supposed to mean?"... He cried out indignantly.

Before a response could be formulated, however, everyone scrambled to grab somthing solid, as the ship violently pitched and rolled, _this time _accompanied by the sound of exploding ordnance.

"Kaylee?"... Mal queried anxiously, as he turned to his mechanic, who was nervously glancing up at the ceiling.

"_That, _weren't the inertial dampener."... She returned, just as the comm beeped on and _Wash's_ voice cried out...

"Captain, you better get up here!... Now!"


	20. War Crimes 3

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

* * *

><p>.<p>

,

**Chapter 19**

**War Crimes (Part 3)**

**.**

Talltree was the capitol of Pi Gu, actually the only _real_ settlement on the entire moon. It sat on the top of a large predominate hill, over looking the surrounding hilly countryside, dotted with squalid ramshackle looking shanties, scattered throughout the none too healthy looking fields and patches of corn and grain, many of which were on fire.

The city itself, was surrounded by a tall masonry wall and within the wall, along numerous crude dirt streets, was a vast multitude of rundown, makeshift shack-like homes, abandoned warehouses, and other severely delapitated buildings, of which many of these were _also_ burning.

Deeper into the city, was another wall that, with the outer wall, formed concentric rings. Within the second wall were more buildings and what apeared to be residential structures that could accommodate multiple families. While still more than a little run down looking and with signs of an ongoing conflict, they were in far better condition that those in the first area and there were even signs of a few small parks and somewhat maintained paved streets.

In the exact center of town was another walled off area, or courtyard of, although still rather aged looking, buildings parks and more stately looking residences, that appeared to be relatively strife free.

* * *

><p>'<p>

Serenity burst thru a billowing cloud of thick black smoke and juked to the right, just as a starburst of bright white flashed and echoed out it's deafening report, from where she had been, just a moment before.

Two more rockets roared from a battery atop the outer wall; the ship veered abruptly away from the city, as they streaked past on each side and Serenity, half blind, tore thru numerous rising clouds of smoke, flame and debris, boiling up from the beleaguered city below.

Mal and Zoe came pounding up the stairs from the fore passage and onto the bridge, where Wash was intently focused on controlling of the ship.

Mal quickly glanced around at the forward viewports with a shocked look and gasped out in bewilderment...

"What the gorram..."

"Antiaircraft fire"... Wash supplied, while looking straight ahead, dodging various black puffs of flack, as they burst in front of them.

"Antiaircraft!?"... he cried out, his voice rising in pitch.

"Well they sure aren't swans"... Wash calmly returned, while dodging more bursts.

A worried look came over Mal and he queried with a hint of dread...

"Inara?"

"Well, I _think _she got off okay."... Wash guessed, hopefully.

"Why would they be shooting at _us?"... _Zoe wondered, with a furrowed brow.

"Why not? Everybody else does."... Jayne offered, as he entered the bridge and plopped down at the copilot's station, while munching on a protein bar.

Ignoring Jayne's comment, Mal tapped Wash on the shoulder, leaned over and pointed out the front viewport, toward a visable spot that had appeared through the on rushing clouds of smoke and debris and queried...

"That little valley, looks peaceable enough; think you can set us down there?"

"Set us down!?"... Jayne blurted out, while coughing out a shower of crumbs... "We should be leavin'!"

"Can't leave..." Zoe started in.

"Inara's still here."... Mal quickly interjected... "Sides, ain't got enough fuel to break outa orbit."

Book was about to step into the bridge, when another violent shake of the ship (_this time_, another one of the aging inertial dampener's death knells) forced him to grab ahold of the hatchway.

"Uh, Captain, the inertial dampener..." Wash began, with a grim look.

"I know, going. Which is what we _should_ be doin'." Mal interposed with a sigh.

"So what do we do sir? Can't go back and make delivery in all o' this."... Zoe asked in perplexity.

"I say we _leave! _Ruttin' grain ain't worth gettin' blowed up over."... Jayne vehemently groused.

Mal wheeled around and snapped...

"We _ain't_ leavin' Inara behind!... best you get use to that, _Jayne_... 'an we're _'bout _outa fuel, so 'less you wanna get out an' _push,_ I _suggest _you see to your mouth."

About that time, Book made his entrance and inquired, calmly...

"What's happened here Captain?"

"Missiles from town. _Somebody_ don't like us... Imagine _that."... _Jayne sullenly supplied, as he crossed his arms and propped his feet up on the copilot's control panel.

Book turned toward Mal and speculated...

"It may have just been some kind of mistake. Some of these guns are set to fire automatically, if they don't receive the

right codes."

Jayne's head snapped around toward Wash and he gruffed out...

"Ya, so why didn't you give 'em the gorram code!? little man?"...

"Nobody told _me_ about a code!" ... Wash defended.

"Never mind 'bout no code. Just set us down an' try not to crash us too badly."... Mal intervened, with finality.

"I ever crash us, Captain, it'll be a work of art."... Wash quipped.

"Ain't _payin' ya _for art."... Mal came back flatly, failing to see the humor in the situation.

Wash glanced up to him with a grin and pointed out...

"Barely payin' me _at all_, Captain."...

Wash back off sheepishly, when Zoe gave him a communicative look, suggesting that the couch in the passenger lounge might still be an option.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eddy's of dust mixed with tumbleweeds swirled around, as Wash eased Serenity down into a realitivly peaceful little ravine. When the roar of her twin thrusters gave way to a slight, fading shrill whine and then to silence, the sounds of the prior conflict also seemed to have abated. Aside from a few columns of smoke, still rising from over the ridgeline, all evidences of the previous conflict seemed to have vanished.

On the bridge, with Mal, Zoe, Book and Jayne, closely gathered around in anticipation. Wash, with a look of frustration, fiddled around with various dials and switches at the comm, only to be rewarded with static and electromagnetic interference.

Finally a slight look of triumph crept across his face and he mumbled to himself...

"I think… Almost got it... Yep, here we go."...

A moment later a grainy, but passable image of a nervous looking but very well dressed young man in his mid twenties flickered to life on the screen. While it was riddled with constant static and interference, it was understandable enough when the image inquired...

"Am I speaking to the crew of Serenity?"

"That would be us."... Mal affirmed, with a hard look.

"Captain Reynolds, I assume? I must apologize for the rude greeting. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Patrician Geoffrey Landon."... the image crackled back.

"You shot at us, Geoffrey."... Mal flatly stated, without preamble.

"We didn't, I can assure you…" Geoffrey trailed off, unconfidently, then restated with renewed confidence...

"There was some… local unpleasantness."

"He ain't seen unpleasant. Not 'til I..." Jayne muttered venomously and Zoe silenced him, with a cold glare, as Geoffrey continued on...

"It _has_ been taken care of, however."

The static and graininess increased, as Geoffrey apeared to turn to the side, conferring with another very indistinct image. As the screen became clearer again, he turned to face his audience and Mal demanded, acrimoniously...

"What ain't you tellin' me?"

"Things are quite safe, I can assure you."... He replied with a hint of reticence... "There won't be a repeat of the, er, weapons malfunction we experienced earlier."

"Ain't what I'm askin'."... Mal pressed on and added...

"An' what about Cariss? He's the man set up the job."

"Patrician Cariss is currently... unavailable, but has asked that I discuss business matters with you."

"Probably because Patrician Cariss's _dead_."... Jayne put in, only to be silenced with another glare from Zoe.

Finally, as if growing slightly impatient, Geoffrey asserted himself and stated definitively...

"Look, Captain, I again _sincerely_ apologize for the unpleasant circumstances of your arrival, but I'd like to _conclude _our business, if at all possible. _You_ have our grain, and _we _have your coin."...

With that, he let it hang in the air as Mal mulled it over. He glanced around to the crew, then back to the comm, asking...

"We launched a shuttle right 'fore we got fired on. You know if it got to where it was headin'?... all safe-like?"

"I believe it did,"... Geoffrey surmised ... "but I can't confirm that at this moment. Because of Pi Gu's erratic and unstable magnetic field, communications can be quite difficult at times, as I'm sure you've all noticed."

"I'm sure she's all right, sir." ... Zoe reassuringly whispered to Mal.

Ignoring Zoe's assurances, He glared back at the screen, crossed his arms defiantly and demanded...

"Ok; you want your grain?... price has gone up, on account o' the danger to me and mine. Gettin' shot at weren't no part of no deal _I_ made. I want an extra twenty-five percent. Up front."

"And a new inertial dampener"... Wash whispered discreetly and Mal continued on with his demands...

"Some o' your missiles come powerful close, shook up my boat a fair bit, took some damage"... He lied... "Way I see it, you owe me a new inertial dampener an' some other parts; my engineer will have a list."

"Well now _that_ may be difficult to arrange..." Geoffrey resisted, clearly tiring of Mal's increasing belligerence.

Mal just shrugged and stated...

"Someone's gotta eat an' it ain't us."

Geoffrey was about to respond, when somthing or somebody, off screen, caught his attention. He dissapeared momentarily (obviously in conference) and Wash quietly quipped...

"Actually, it _is _us."

Presently, Geoffrey returned and albiet somewhat reluctantly, agreed...

"Very well Captain; I'll arrange it and as a show of good faith, I'll come pick you up personally."

"Best be no more problems."... Mal warned... "lots o' colonies pay good cashy money for that grain."

With a quick signal to Wash, he abruptly closed the link.

A puzzled look came over Wash, for a moment and he queried...

"Isn't this a farming community? What do _they _need with grain?"

"Yes Captain, we _do_ seem to be bringing bread to the baker."... Book pointed out, suggesting caution.

"Aw hell preacher, it ain't bread _yet_; it's still just _wheat_."... Jayne cleverly remarked.

Ignoring Jayne's comment, Zoe weighed in...

"I don't like this sir, somthin' ain't right."

"Maybe we should just _eat_ the grain. Cut out the middle man."...Wash suggested, quite facetiously.

"Ya, _I_ could go for that."... Jayne agreed, seriously.

Soon, all were talking at once and Mal broke in emphatically...

"Hey! it's all shiny...Ok?"

He turned and stomped off the bridge, while stipulating...

"long's he's got the money."

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Patricians'/Magistrate's complex, in the center of the city, while still showing a few signs of neglect, was in stark contrast to the rest of Tall Tree.

It was basically a fortress within a fortress. In the center of the courtyard, a tall wispy plume of water shot upward, to splash lazily into an elegantly tiled reflecting pool. Around the central plaza, on all sides, was a white stuccoed wall with several domed archways, leading to many Moorish style villas with red tiled roofs.

Inara opened the door to her shuttle, and was met by Ibrahim Al-Asjar; a tall dark man, in his sixties, of slender build, wearing a black jeweled turban and flowing robes.

"Salaam Alaikum."... She greeted her guest, at the door, with a slight bow.

"Alaikum Salaam."... He returned.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries', she stepped aside and motioned him in with a congenial smile, shutting the door behind them.

"Your images do not do you justice."... Ibrahim complemented, as Inara smiled graciously and lead him to the tea table.

As she went to fetch the tea service, he continued on apologetically...

"I apologize for the delay. As you may have noticed on your flight in, there was some small civil unrest. I trust your journey here was trouble-free?"

She returned, began pouring tea and commented...

"Actually, our vessel appeared to be under fire as I left. Is there any way you could confirm its status for me?"

"I can certainly do that."... He replied... "but would you mind waiting? I'm quite anxious to become... better acquainted."

For an instant a slightly stricken look came over her, but she quickly recovered and with a tight lipped smile, replied...

"Of course."

* * *

><p>.<p>

With the pale pinkish orb of the "Red Phoenix" high overhead and the gold ocher, cloud splotched sphere of St. Albans now far below the Eastern horizon, the crew of Serenity, sans Inara, Simon and River, restlessly sat and stood, around and on a dozen barrels filled with wheat grain, from the far off little world of Ithendra, at the foot of the ships cargo ramp.

Zoe stood by Mal, in silence, scanning the dusty weed covered hills to the port and starboard sides, as Mal, with a hand up to his brow shielding his eyes from the Red Phoenix's mid day glare, gazed far down the rock strewn ravine, with a few wayward tuffs of struggling wheat stalks, for any sign of Mr. Cariss's "delegation."

A little plume of dust reveled its self in the distance and Mal cried out...

"Look alive, people... I conjure this would be them."... and the still, mid day air was broken by the sound of cocking weapons.

It wouldn't be the _first time _a deal had gone south and given the rather suspicious nature of this whole ordeal, they weren't taking any chances. It wouldn't be the first time he has walked blindly into a trap, but somehow he was hoping, that as they were on high alert, all would go smoothly and according to plan.

As the column of dust bore closer, it revealed its self as an old battered skiff with peeling paint, that had most definitely seen its better days. It was slightly smaller than one of Serenity's shuttles, but was open topped with a dozen well worn seats bolted to the rear deck and a large cargo bed to the rear of the seats.

It came to a halt about forty yards distant and Mal could see that the driver was a stout man in full riot gear, wearing a helmet with face shield, pistol, high tech billy club and an armored vest. From what he had been able to make out, in the fuzzy image of the comm screen, the passenger appeared to be Geoffrey and in the rear were what appeared to be about half a dozen armed security guards, in similar attire to that of the driver.

They seemed to be in conference, for a moment or two, then they all quickly disembarked. Tenseness mounted as Geoffrey and the driver, whom he latter introduced as Captain Chu and was obviously his bodyguard, approached, flanked by the remaining six guards, three to a side. Mal and his company awaited with drawn weapons.

"Captain Reynolds."... he hailed... "Please; there's absolutely _no need _for all this enmity. You can plainly see that I come in good faith and here is your extra twenty-five percent, as promised."

He held up a pouch and Sheppard Book came forward to collect. He looked inside for a moment then nodded to Mal.

Mal and his crew were all with drawn weapons, but only Geoffrey and Captain Chu seemed to be all that concerned by the fact. The rest of the guards seemed more concerned with watching the surrounding hills and had not once looked at the crew. This had not escaped notice by Mal and Zoe and they exchanged a look.

A look of concern came over Geoffrey as he noticed the twelve barrels and queried...

"And where is the rest of the grain?... It was my understanding that..."

"Cargo hold"... Mal brusquely interposed... "As a show of _our_ good faith, we'll take this dozen in and meet with Cariss. You'll have the rest of your grain when I have the rest o' my coin."

"An" the parts too, Cap'n! ... Don't forget the parts!"... Kaylee chirped excitedly, as she rushed forth with a greasy piece of paper in her hand. She sided up next to Geoffrey and offered the list, which he took, daintily, as if would contaminate him and looked at it. Kaylee, while pointing out the parts on the list went on to explain...

"See, we need some couplers. Now, not the steel ones, 'cause they vibrate too much. These gotta be ceramic..."

As she rambled on, he looked at the list and her, with mild but very evident distaste and stated, halfheartedly...

"Well, we might be able to arrange… _some _of that."

He wasn't at all pleased with the present situation, but accepted it.

As Kaylee chattered on to Geoffrey, Mal and Zoe came up to Jayne. Mal announced...

"Been a change o' plans... Want you to stay here. Watch the ship."

Jayne started to whine, when Zoe drew his attention to the six guards that were quite nervously watching the surrounding hills. He nodded in agreement.

As they walked toward the awaiting skiff, Mal turned to Zoe and said...

"Got me a feelin' they ain't bein' overly truthsome with us. I don't like this Zoe; somthin' ain't right."

She raised her eyebrows and replied with a hint of amusement...

"So, you're sayin' it's _not_ all shiny sir?"

.

.


	21. Waer Crimes 4

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 20**

**War Crimes (Part 4)**

.

St. Albans; a perfectly terraformed world, a monument to humankind's conquest and subjugation of hostile, alien environments, for colonization by the former's ever increasing numbers. With its seven major continents and four sparkling deep blue oceans; from its lush tropical zones and paradise-like equatorial island chains, to the wind-swept sub-arctic tundra and polar ice caps, from the many majestic snow-caped mountain ranges, to the awe-inspiring cavernous canyon's, from its mid and upper latitude lumber producing pine-forests and extensive grain producing regions to its blistering hot sandy deserts, it was as close to or even better than the long forgotten Earth-That-Was. It was flawless, rivaling even the latter's sister planet, Osiris.

Because of St. Albans' lower population density and distance from the ever watchful eye and control of the old Anglo-Sino Alliance, however, many (even some from the "Core") thought of it as the better place to "settle down."

At least that's how it was…. Until that faithful day.

March 18, 2344; the day the sky turned black, not more than seventy years after the first settlers arrived from Bernadette. The day when nearly the entire ten thousand square mile Northern Josephian Ocean Island of New Tiberius blasted into the stratosphere, in the largest explosion in known recorded human history, man-made or otherwise, leaving behind a hundred mile wide, two mile deep, steaming, water filled caldera.

Historians claimed that the long ago eruption of Mt Tambora in the early 1800's, back on Earth-That-Was (The previous record holder, for such events), had been eclipsed a thousand fold, by the New Tiberian eruption. Tsunamis, of Biblical proportions, raced across the vast Josephian Ocean and slammed into the coastal areas of three continents, surging inland, in lower laying areas, as far as five hundred miles. In neighboring islands and continental areas, with mountainous areas high enough to escape the flood waters, as the twenty mile high volcanic cloud collapsed, dark swirling searing pyroclastic flows descended from the heavens, incinerating everything in their paths.

The immediate death toll from the actual eruption, was said to be in the hundreds of millions and many believed them to be the "lucky ones."

In the following weeks, as smothering clouds of volcanic ash encircled the northern hemisphere, billions died hacking and coughing up blood, with tiny razor sharp particles of pumice embedded in their hemorrhaging lungs.

While the Southern Hemisphere, with the exception of some milder "tsunami events," had been spared, their reprieve was short lived. In the months following, as the countless billions of cubic yards of particulates spread out into the upper atmosphere, reflecting Zhu Que's warm life giving rays back into space, the entire planet began to cool. The world wide "volcanic winter" began, triggering global crop failures, famine and general environmental and social break-down, ultimately ushering in an "ice age,"

Years after this apocalyptic event (many believed to have been triggered by "economic shortcuts," taken during the terraforming process in the late 2200's), a young but ambitious and rapidly expanding corporation , from Meridian, in the far off Blue Sun System, that was expanding its influence thru the Rim and Border like an uncontrolled cancer, had made an offer to St. Albans' beleaguered populace…..

Free passage to Harvest, St. Alban's nearest planetary neighbor and Blue Sun's first major acquisition, to help develop and work the fledgling corporation's expansive, colossal farms, as "share-croppers" or to help with the construction and manning of its huge synthetic food processing plants; all at a much reduced rate of pay of course, in return for Blue Sun's "act of charity."

Most, seeing no other options for a half way bearable existence, accepted the offer. Some, more independent and hardy souls, remained behind to attempt to survive in St. Albans' equatorial regions, where daytime temperatures occasionally crept above freezing and where the advancing polar ice caps had halted.

Others, without the will to survive St. Albans' harsh conditions, but not wanting to ultimately "owe their souls to the company store" chose another route; escape to its tiny, arid, but warm moon. Pi Gu.

The entire moon had only a population of about four million souls, but considering that this small rocky world had a surface area of just slightly over two million square miles, a quarter of which was only habitable by a particularly hardy breed of wild mountain goat, it was actually quite densely populated, at least in _one _area.

The vast majority of the moon consisted of meandering rocky canyons and valleys, through which about a quarter of the population existed in a savage nomadic lifestyle, of hunting, gathering and tending small flocks of goats and sheep.

Occasionally there would be bloody battles, between rival clans, over the few natural wells and springs, which produced the most precious commodity of all, on this arid rugged world... water.

The remaining three million lived in and around Talltree, in the moon's only relatively flat, arable area. The great walled city also boasted the world's only deep man made wells, reaching down tens of thousands of feet, to Pi Gu's rich aquifers. As run down as it was, in most areas, it was quite literally the "garden spot" of Pi Gu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

From out of a dry rocky ravine, flew a battered older model skiff. It was staying quite close to the ground, possibly because its owners didn't trust it at a higher elevation, or there could have been _other_ reasons, for this "ground hugging" tactic.

Zoe Washburn, seated next to Captain Malcolm Reynolds, in the passenger seats directly behind the driver and Patrician Geoffrey Landon, had noticed the six armed guards, back in the cargo bed with the grain barrels, had been particularly concerned with watching the surrounding hills. Not once during their dusty high speed trek, careening around boulders, dry withered looking shrubbery and occasional abandoned shacks, did they lower their weapons. Only now, as they broke out onto the flat plane surrounding Talltree, did they seem to assume a more relaxed posture.

As they raced past fields of sickly looking corn and wheat, tended by scores of workers, who didn't look much better that the crops they were tending, up the hill toward the great city of Talltree, with the dust laden wind whipping through his hair, Mal leaned forward over Geoffrey's shoulder and shouted over the wind...

"So; Geoffrey... Why'd ya shoot at as?"

Slightly startled, Geoffrey jumped in his seat slightly, then without turning around, insisted irritably...

"Like I _said_, Captain, we _didn't_ shoot at you."

"Somebody sure did an' if it wasn't you, makes me wonder if I shouldn't be talkin' to somebody else 'bout the grain."... Mal stated suspiciously.

"I can assure you Captain,"... The driver, Captain Chu, interjected... "Patrician Cariss has everything well in hand, at this point and you and your ship are quite safe now."

After glaring at the Captain of the guard, momentarily, as if he had just "spilled the beans," Geoffrey turned around in his seat, looked Mal straight in the eye and stated with annoyance...

"Captain Reynolds; if really _must_ know, we had a riot among the workers... _Ok? _It was quickly suppressed, but at one point, they were able to take over one of our anti-aircraft batteries."

"What _else_ ain't you been telling us? Why's a farming colony so gorram desperate for something you can grow yourself?"... Mal continued on, with mounting distrust.

Geoffrey sighed in total exasperation and rolled his eyes. Waving an arm around toward the beleaguered looking fields, as they raced past, he condescendingly explained, as if to a low grade moron...

"Crop blight, Captain; and I'm sure that even _you_ can understand our need for the blight-resistant grain you're carrying. The workers believed we've been hoarding grain in our warehouses."

"Have you?"... Zoe, who had been keeping a watchful eye on the guards, queried accusingly.

"Yes, we have."... Geoffrey boldly admitted.

Mal and Zoe, slightly taken aback by his bold admission, looked at each other in astonishment as Geoffrey explained...

"Without our exports, we haven't much money, and we have _many_ expenses to meet. Debts, equipment to buy, soldiers to pay… the well, irrigation system and pumping stations _must_ be maintained at all cost; it's the lifeblood of this world. Your shipment will have to last us a long time, and must be severely rationed, if we're to have enough to plant next year's crop."

Mal, while not completely convinced, settled back in his seat with his arms crossed and admitted, begrudgingly...

"Makes a certain sense,... I _suppose_."

Emboldened by Mal's half-hearted agreement, Geoffrey continued on, as if he now considered themselves as equals...

"Captain, you're a man of power and position _yourself_ and surely you must understand that _with_ that power comes responsibility. These workers,"... He pointed out, while waving an arm toward the fields...

"They're just common peons; irresponsible with no vision of the future. Pay them their years' wages on New Year's and they'd be broke by Valentines' Day; they'd feast today only to starve next year."

Mal thought about Jayne momentarily and despite his increasing mistrust of his host, had to agree, in part.

Zoe, who had been noticing the sickly looking workers, slaving in the fields, gave Geoffrey a pointed look and offered...

"Better'n starvin' today."

They slowed down to the speed of just over a brisk walk, as they entered the gate, into the outer circle of Talltree. Countless small structures, presumably "homes," were closely packed together and lined the narrow meandering dirt, debris littered streets. The "structures" were composed of everything from mud bricks and rusty corrugated metal to old packing crates. They arose from the street in a tapered series of tiers; some of the ones on the highest tiers even appeared to be constructed from old cardboard boxes.

The pungent aroma of raw sewerage, garbage and an occasional whiff of burning human flesh assailed the nostrils. Smoke, from the many smoldering buildings stung the eyes while the ears were beset by occasional weak moans of despair.

The skiff slowly made its way through the throngs of local citizenry, pale listless and emaciated, with dark circled sunken eyes and many clothed in what seemed to be sewn together grain sacks. As Mal looked around in shock, he wondered if perhaps he had stumbled upon that "Special Hell," that the Sheppard had mentioned one time.

The crowd thickened to the point that the skiff had to stop. Another contingent of riot gear clad guards was up ahead, forcing them back with electronic billy-clubs and Geoffrey shouted down to them...

"Why aren't these citizens back at work?"

"Patrician Cariss wants everyone confined to town until everything's settled, sir."... The guard replied, then brutally cracked the head of an old man, that was too slow at withdrawing from the roadway.

"I seem to recall that everything _was_ settled_._"... Mal commented derisively. His comment went unnoticed though, as another group of half-starved citizens (many of which were children) swarmed about the skiff, begging and holding their hands out to Mal and Zoe.

The guards, in the rear of the skiff, began beating them back with the butts of their rifles, while Geoffrey recoiled slightly, as if even their near presence was defiling. A moment later he barked out to Captain Chu...

"Contact Patrician Cariss; _immediately! ..._ We need to get these people back to work."...

"Ask me, these folk don't look much _up_ for work."... Mal commented while scanning the sickly looking crowd and observing the brutal treatment they were receiving from the guards, with a look of repugnance.

"On _this_ world, if they _don't_ work, no one eats."... Geoffrey snapped back.

"An' what exactly would it be that _you_ do here, Patrician?" Mal returned rancorously.

A look of indignation flushed over Geoffrey's face, then after regaining his composure, he commented...

"I can see, Captain, that you don't approve of our methods, but I _thought_ a man in _your position _would know that order _must _be maintained. Don't be so quick to judge our ways; we provide them with shelter, work and protection and _this_ is how they repay us. If they don't like their lot here, they can always leave, nobody's forcing them to stay. They're free to go and fend for themselves, among the hill tribes, any time they wish or better yet, back down to St. Albans. Most of them wouldn't last a day."... He concluded with disgust.

Mal and Zoe, ignoring his blather, looked back, sympathetically, to the pathetic looking crowd and tossed a few coins toward eagerly waiting hands. Geoffrey quickly reprimanded...

"No!.. No! Please don't!... That's _dangerous!.. _You'll only encourage them! ... perhaps even incite them to acts of violence."

With that, now that the crowd had been effectively cleared, Geoffrey barked out a command to Captain Chu and they speed away toward the gate to the inner city. Mal and Zoe gave a last sad parting glance, back to the impoverished throng of humanity, still at the mercy of the brutal, bullying guards. Zoe turned to Mal and commented sardonically...

"Yes, quite a dangerous looking lot, sir."

Mal, tight lipped, just nodded sadly in agreement.

* * *

><p>.<p>

By Core World standards and even by the standards of many of the more civilized rim worlds' better neighborhoods, like perhaps certain areas on Beaumonde, the inner city of Talltree would be far less than desirable, but it was leagues ahead of the poverty stricken outer ring.

It may have been a poorly planned and laid out hodge podge of warehouses, residences, shops, industrial and military buildings, with absolutely no considerations for any type of zoning, but unlike the outer ring it was clean and _had_ seen some recent maintenance. It even had many amenities that were entirely absent from the former; the most striking of which was electrical service, evidenced by the many lamp posts which lined the actual hard surfaced streets, paved with cobblestones or bricks. While slightly besieged by invading armies of weeds, there were even a few small parks with long (uncut) green grass and trees to relax in.

Many of the homes appeared to be of multi-family design, but were of solid concrete and white stucco construction. They all had indoor hot and cold running water along with indoor sanitary facilities. There were also many larger and more elaborate single family dwellings, obviously for the more affluent of Talltree society.

This section was home to the technicians, soldiers, guards and lesser Patricians. Discounting the few fires, dead bodies and other remnants of the previous conflict and if you didn't mind living next door to an army barracks, pumping station or antiaircraft battery, it probably wouldn't be all that unpleasant of a place to call home.

In the center of this "middle class" section of town, was a large majestic towering hill, overlooking the entire metropolis. At the very top was another tall circular and heavily guarded wall. From behind this wall, peeked many ornately decorated domes and towering minaret-like structures. The residence of the top Patricians and Magistrate; Talltree's ruling class and the socially elite.

The skiff pulled into a large cobblestone courtyard in the center of the middle class district, near the base of the hill. One side of the courtyard (nearest the hill) was flanked by three large five story warehouses. One had black smoke still billowing out from the third story windows and several guards and citizens were scurrying about, in an attempt to extinguish the blaze.

On the opposite side was a gigantic clanking pipe filled building, of brick construction. Talltree's deep rock well and main pumping station, supplying the middle and upper class section's water systems (the lower class section had none) and then, through miles and miles of underground piping, to deliver the precious life giving fluid to the thousands of acres of thirsty wheat and corn fields, outside the city walls.

In the center of the courtyard was an antiaircraft battery that, judging by the damage to it, was no longer operable. Several charred vehicles, including a military style armored car, some flipped over on their sides, were still smoldering and many guards, soldiers and even some of the middle class citizens were rushing around cleaning up debris and carrying limp bullet riddled bodies, over to a far corner of the plaza, where they were tossed unceremoniously onto a large growing pile. In the surrounding trees were several squadrons of carrion crows, cawing and waiting hungrily in anticipation of the upcoming feast. By their scruffy attire, the "deceased" appeared to have been rebelling laborers that had been mercilessly gunned down en mass.

The courtyard was surrounded by lamp posts, from which hung the bodies of three fairly well dressed men. Obviously members of the Talltree middle class.

Another man, in an expensive looking custom tailored suit, directing the operation, was staring at the bodies hanging from the lamp posts, with his back to them.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When the skiff came to a halt, the guards hopped off to assist with the cleanup while Captain Chu and Geoffrey hurried toward the well-dressed man that was directing the operation.

"Patrician Cariss!"... he yelled out excitedly, to be heard over the sound of the clanking pump station...

"Our grain shipment has arrived!"

After a brief exchange of indistinct words, Cariss turned around as Geoffrey pointed toward Mal and Zoe, who were still waiting by the skiff.

As he approached. Zoe's face went hard and cold. Mal pondered on the approaching face for a moment; it seemed more than a little familiar, but he couldn't place it. Then, like an epiphany, it came to him. A cold chill raced through his veins and a silent snarl came to his lips. Patrician Cariss and an Alliance Officer he had witnessed, during his first mission of the war, cold bloodedly execute several Browncoat POW's, was one in the same.

About a month and a half prior, during an encounter with the late Adelai Niska's equally psychopathic daughter, Mal and company had "acquired" an antique Earth-That-Was Skorpion SA Vz 61 machine pistol. Later, which along with the Lassiter had been sold, ironically enough, to one Durran Haymer; the Lassiter's _former_ owner. After the deal had been closed, their parting conversation had revealed that Mr. Haymer, a former Alliance officer, had been on a board of inquiry, investigating alleged "war crimes," perpetrated by _both_ sides during the war. As a result many had received long prison terms and even a few death sentences.

As Mal watched Cariss approaching, it became apparent that the war crimes investigation had not been as thorough as Haymer had believed and some had obviously escaped justice. That situation, however, was soon to be remedied.

With a quiet snarl, his eyes narrowed as he muttered...

"Shén liánmin tā, wo kěndìng bù huì!"

His muscles tensed and just as he was about to act, Zoe's hand, quickly grabbed his arm, arresting his proposed action. She glanced around surreptitiously for a second and when she was certain that nobody had perceived Mal going for his gun, she intoned discreetly...

"Not now, sir. Another time, there'll be another time."

No sooner had she released Mal's arm, than Cariss was upon them.

"Ah, Captain Reynolds!"... he greeted enthusiastically ... "Welcome to Talltree. I'm glad you were able to land without difficultly."

With that, he grabbed Mal's un-offered hand and shook it vigorously. Mal stood speechless and looked as if he was about to become violently ill, during the brief formalities.

Zoe had backed off slightly and stood with crossed arms, staring at Cariss. As was her wont, her face was unreadable, but the contempt in her eyes told it all.

"No thanks to _you!"... _Mal venomously spat back, as he deftly jerked his hand back from his grasp.

Cariss glanced over to the now defunct antiaircraft battery for a moment, then responded, quite dismissively...

"Yes, well… Unfortunate."

"_Unfortunate?!"... _Mal gasped out, his voice jumping an octave...

"My ship comes a hair's breadth o' gettin' blown into the next galaxy an' the best you can conjure up is _Unfortunate?"_

"Please, Captain."... Cariss appeased, then continued on ingratiatingly, but with a definite undercurrent of smugness...

"I _am_ truly sorry for your misfortunes, but you _have_ been duly compensated for your extra trouble, have you not?"... He shot a sharp glance at Geoffrey, who nodded back timidly. Turning back to Mal, he stated...

"See?... All's well that ends well."

Mal cringed in revulsion, as Cariss clasped him on the shoulder and with a contrived innocuous smile, suggested...

"So, let's not dwell on the past. You have our grain and we have your coin. Let's just finish our business, why don't we?"

On one point Cariss was right; the past was a place he truly didn't want to revisit. Still as he stared into that face, with its thin pasted on facade of amicability, all he could see was that early morning scene of horror; over a decade prior and beyond, to still yet uglier reminiscing's.

On that occasion, so long ago, Zoe had stayed his hand and she had been right to do so; truth was there was little that could be done and the cold reality was that lives of a few hapless POW's had to go forfeit, to save the lives of perhaps an entire platoon.

Again, she had stayed his hand and again she was right. If he had given in to his overwhelming desire for recompense, against the vile monster that stood before him, neither of them would ever leave the courtyard alive. More importantly, if this job went south, his crew, his family would be in effect marooned on this godforsaken rock, broke and in a wounded ship that was also out of gas.

After a moment, Mal motioned toward the skiff, where several guards were unloading the barrels.

"Rest is yours when I get my coin an' parts."... He stated evenly, but with a seething inner rage and turmoil that was almost palpable.

.

.

.

.

.


	22. War Crimes 5

.

.

.**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... Previously;... **

**Ch. 15; Perfect Sunset (part five)...**

He put a hand to her cheek, as she looked up at him sweetly and as the swollen yellowish orange orb of Huang Long dipped down toward the endless, fiery looking sea, he kissed her...

...After a moment or two, Simon broke away, turned and gazed guiltily out over the ocean. Kaylee, smiling contentedly, breathlessly breathed out...

"Simon…"

"I'm sorry." He apologized morosely, while staring absently, out over the waves.

"What?" Kaylee uttered back in bewilderment.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, too much wine I guess. It's just… The beach and the sunset, and you looked so...beautiful..."

"Simon?" She entreated, with a look of shocked disappointment.

He finally turned to look at her and explained remorsefully...

"Kaylee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I have responsibilities. River... I don't know what I was thinking; I almost lost her today... I can't… I shouldn't…." He trailed off as Kaylee pleaded...

"But Simon, you _didn't_ almost loose her. Just _thought _ya did is all. She was on the ship all the..."

Simon wasn't listening though, as he flatly interposed...

"Sun's setting; it will be dark soon. We should go." then turned and walked away, back toward the shuttle.

Kaylee watched him go, jaw agape, somewhere between stunned and angry...

**Ch. 12; Perfect Sunset (Part 2)**

Life as a pirate and slaver, this past year or so, had hardened and anesthetized Eriksson, against most feelings of basic human compassion...

He had been a war orphan on the cold ravaged moon of Beowulf...

...Eventually, the Alliance came in and rounded up all the warring gangs of orphans. A new "do gooder" program had placed him in a foster home on the core world of Osiris...

the whole relocation program was just another high handed attempt of the Alliance to break his will and spirit, as he saw it...

There was, however, one bright spot in that whole Osiris ordeal. The girl with the funny name...

...and became quite captivated by her...

...She likened his situation to that of a proud young lion that had been taken, against its will, from its native habitat and thrust into the middle of a city, then being expected to behave like a domesticated house pet. Then, when it _continued_ to behave and react to situations in the only way it knew how, that came natural to it, like it always had, to have to be put down.

During one of his many stays at a juvenile detention center, at not quite even fourteen, she had managed to trick the authorities to get in to visit. She claimed to have devised a plan to effect his escape and get him smuggled off to Persephone, from where he could find his way back out to the Rim, where he belonged. On many occasions she had also told him, that after she got older and finished her schooling, one of her many ambitions was to get on a starship to "see the verse" and she would find him again...

A few days later, without any sort of trial, he was suddenly shipped off to a penal colony, half way across the verse...

...There was not a doubt in his mind that at the time she had said it; that she would come looking for him someday, that she meant it. That, however was a long time ago...

**Recompense Ch. 1**...

The subject of Hörður Eriksson had not been brought up in years and Simon had nearly forgotten about it. He had long written it off as an early teenage crush, that River had even forgotten. She obviously had not and _at the time _the whole nasty business had caused her considerable mental anguish.

In her _present_ mental state, he was more than a bit leery of broaching the subject with her, but it had been brought out in the open, once again and had to be dealt with. With extreme trepidation he started in, as innocuously as he could...

... "I'm really sorry for what happened back then...I mean that... I really do, but there's something I've never told you"... He faltered again and River supplied...

... "You and Daddy... I know... it was your idea."...

Simon looked down, consumed with guilt and shame. He looked back up and was trying to say something when River grabbed his hands and assured him...

... "It's ok Simon, you didn't know. You were taking care of me...Daddy too,.. afraid I would hate you,... didn't care, thought you were protecting me."...With that, she buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him.

As he gently rocked her, he recalled on how he had always know that she knew the truth, but had forgiven them from the start, for their impulsive and somewhat underhanded actions, but hearing her actually say it made all the difference in the verse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter 21**

**War Crimes (Part 5)**

**.**

With all of Serenity's systems shut down, save those essential for minimal grav screening, security, interior lighting and ventilation, the engine room was unsettlingly quiet. Without the normal pulsing and whirring, the occasional metallic clank of a wrench, or still another defective part, hitting the floor were the only sounds disturbing the quite stillness.

From underneath the stilled silent main drive unit extended a pair of oil stained, teddy bear embroidered coverall legs, ending in a pair of scuffed up work boots. From beneath the same unit also came the muffled and somewhat frustrated sound of...

"Gorram piece o' Piányi de fèihuà"

From the opposite end of the room came another sound; a somewhat hesitant sounding male voice, calling out...

"Uh.. Is there anything I can do to... help?"

Slightly startled, the form under the engine suddenly rose up and cracked it's head, which was followed by a series of muffled indistinct curses.

Kaylee Frye angrily slithered out from under the engine, dragging a box full of tools and slightly worse for wear parts. With her face covered in grease, as if made up for a minstrel show, she glared up at Simon, who was standing in the doorway, nervously fiddling with his ear.

"Sorry, I was just..." Simon's words were abruptly cut off when Kaylee, who started to raise herself up to a sitting position, inadvertently placed a hand on the side of the tool box, upending it and catapulted several oily small parts in the direction of Simon's face.

"Oh Simon!, I'm sorry...you ok!"... She gasped out with a look of genuine concern. She started to get up to check on him, when she remembered that she was still quite miffed over the incident back at Zoe's Moon. Instead of getting up, she just went back to rounding up the tools and parts she had just spilled and inquired indifferently, without looking up...

"Need somethin'?"

"I… I just came to see... uh.. how you were."... Was Simon's dithering response.

"I'm fine."... She dismissively replied, while going about, on her hands and knees, cleaning up the mess.

"And to apologize for..."

"Gorrammit, Simon,"... She cut him off... "ain't nothin' to apologize _for. _I ain't no blushin' flower."...

After another moment of brooding silence, she muttered quietly...

"Not that you'd pick me if I was."

A long thick silence ensued, then Simon, not taking the hint that she wanted to be left alone, in an awkward attempt to "make conversation," queried...

"So, what have you been working on?"

"Jammed-up engine parts."...She replied, flatly.

"Oh yes... yes, of course... _jammed up_. That doesn't sound _good_."... Simon came back lightheartedly, in a lame attempt to lift the gloom.

Kaylee rolled her eyes and looked up to him for a second, with a look on her face indicating that she was not the least bit amused.

Still not taking the hint, he started to crouch down to help and Kaylee coldly stated...

"I can handle this on _my own, _just fine thank you."

Simon straightened back up, with a crestfallen look, as Kaylee was examining a few particularly old and antiquated couplers.

"Ugh!... ruttin' things are older than Sheppard Book!"... She ranted on. Then, in total frustration, she flung them across the room and they found their mark in a stack of empty solvent cans, up on the workbench. They all went cascading to the floor, with a tinny crashing, clattering sound and went rolling off in several different directions.

Simon took a step back and Kaylee winced at the result of her childish fit of rage. Demurely, she looked up to Simon and realized how childish and self-pitying she had been, regarding him as well.

It wasn't _his _fault how he had been brought up. _He_ couldn't be held responsible for having River to look after, or what might have happened to her at that... place.

River, who, by Simon's constant preoccupation with and thus having become a major thorn in their relationship, was ironically one of the things she really liked and admired about him. He would always put her first, on his list of priorities. He would closely look after her, to the exclusion of anything he might want for himself. Even if his constant, never ending, devotion and doting ended up alienating even _River_ from him; he would continue, never asking for or expecting any thanks in return.

She couldn't think of any other person she had ever met or even _heard of_, that was as selfless as Simon Tam, with the possible exception of his sister.

River; her good friend that she had inwardly started to resent. The same friend that had fearlessly put herself at risk, to save her from Niska's goons and due to her _own_ fears, four months later, had rewarded her with betrayal; consequently putting her under the "eye of suspicion" with much of the crew.

Then; only hours after that _first_ betrayal, due to her _own_ cowardice, she had betrayed her friend once again, to save _herself_ from Jubal Early. Still, after two betrayals to her credit, River once again came to her aid, shortly thereafter.

Kaylee suddenly felt quite cheap, superficial and shamefully selfish. While her brief introspection did little to ease the pain within her, she managed to muster up enough gumption to at least try to be civil toward Simon, who was only trying to be friendly, in his usual clumsy way.

She softened up slightly, looked up to him and lamented...

"Cap'n's always sayin' we're so close to the edge, always one job from fallin' over."

Looking back down to and examining the old parts for a moment, she sadly added...

"Never believed him…. 'till now."

Glancing back up to Simon, for a moment, she looked as if she wanted to say somthing, but finally just sighed, almost despondently and slid back under the engine to continue her work.

Simon remained standing, awkwardly in the doorway for a brief period, then turned and dejectedly headed back down the corridor, toward the aft stairwell and infirmary below; his _own_ refuge and self-imposed purgatory.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sheppard Book, was beginning to wonder exactly what his propose _was, _aboard this ship. Sure, he had begun to look at it as his home and he enjoyed the company of the crew. He was also certain that he might have planted a few seeds, of the Lord's truth, during his sojourn here, especially within the soul of the ship's large and potentially treacherous hired gun, perhaps even within the captain himself, but was that enough?

Was he truly doing the Lord's work or was he just becoming another one of the captain's henchmen, hiding behind a facade of godliness? Did he even belong here? Had the Lord abandoned him for his hypocrisies? Even God's word seemed silent.

With a deeply troubled look, on his aged face, he sat in his room at a table, pouring over his old bible, searching in vain for answers to his dilemma when a soft quiet voice called out...

"Hello?... Preacher?"

He looked up from his bible and saw River, in her oversized red sweater and baggy brown silk pants, peering around the corner of the door.

"I need to talk."... She stated contritely.

"_River_... Why of course, sweetheart."... Book assured, with a kindly, grandfatherly smile, as he closed his bible and placed it up on a shelf behind him; out of her reach.

It had been a particularly dark, gloomy day for him, but he lit up considerably, with River's unexpected appearance.

When she wasn't defacing his bible or explaining how one would die, if the ship's life-support failed to function, he had always considered her rather pleasant company. Also, ever since their near capture back at Zoe's moon and especially after their landing at Fiddler's Green and subsequent insight about the Reaver attacks on Summerhome, she had been behaving quite oddly, or more so than normal.

The spare shuttle had seemed to have become her new home. She had even moved most of her belongings there, where she lived as a total recluse, with the hatch locked and refusing admittance to even her brother.

It _had_ been safely disabled but even so, he, along with most of the crew, was starting to become quite concerned about her. River had been making tremendous strides, in past several months, but most were starting to wonder if she might be slipping back to some new depth of insanity.

It was quite refreshing to see her out and about again _and_ in what, for the moment anyway, seemed to be a rather perspicuous state.

She started on in but paused for a moment, to stare suspiciously at his hair. His new hairstyle had previously meet with her approval, but she still wasn't taking any chances. After again assuring herself that it was safely restrained, she padded on over to his table and seated herself across from him. With a neutral look on her face she looked up to him, then frowned slightly.

Book, well aware of her strange phobia concerning his hair, assured her...

"River dear, I wouldn't worry, there's _no_ possibility that it can..."

"No, not the hair... you."... She quickly corrected.

"Oh?"... He replied in bewilderment.

"You, your symbol won't talk, just paper and ink; can't fix what's done, shine thru the storm, show the course ... you're lost."... She summarized.

As he feared, her new found perspicuousness seemed to be rapidly eluding her, but there was one key word that rang painfully true. He was _indeed_ lost.

With a troubled sounding voice he admitted...

"Yes, I'm afraid I am."

"We all are."... She returned and with a downcast look she added...

"Forgive me, for I have sinned ...They thought she got lost, but she knew the truth; tricked them all ... Loki"...

"I lied, I'm evil"... she concluded.

"Oh River, no."... Book consoled, his calm assuring demeanor returning...

"You're _not _evil; sometimes you just get a little..."

As he searched for an appropriate euphemism, the rest of her previous vague statement, slightly increased in clarity. Furrowing his brow slightly he queried...

"River, were you referring to your navigational error?... Are you saying that you _knew_ where we were heading?"

"Yes."... She quietly admitted...

"Planed it; they didn't know... Deceived them."... She went on in shame, while gazing down at the table... "They lost all their coin."

"Well."... He started in with an understanding smile... "I _think_ we would have lost a _lot more _than just some replaceable platinum coins, if you _would have _guided us to Summerhome. It could very well be that you saved all our lives, River... and if you thought that nobody would believe you and felt you had to do this in secret, well let's just say you were being..._discreet_. I hardly think that _anyone_ onboard could fault you for _that,_ if you somehow knew about the Reavers."

"No!... not Reavers."... She stated definitively, as her head snapped back up, with a very distraught look.

"The lion and his pride."... She softly voiced, in a stressed, distant sounding voice.

She was becoming increasingly vague and the subject, whatever it was, seemed to be quite upsetting to her, but at the same time, she seemed surprisingly calm. Also, atypically, she seemed more than willing to talk about whatever it was that was upsetting her and had seemed to have sought him out for that express purpose. Her guilt about the deceptions, concerning the navigational "error," might have only been a pretext, to talk about somthing far more troubling.

He prayed that he might be granted enough understanding to perhaps give her some small bit of advice, or that just letting her "talk it out," even if he _couldn't_ fathom her vague, elusive descriptions, would be enough to bring her a little peace; so he urged her on...

"So, would you like to talk about this... 'lion'?"

She gazed blankly into space, for a long moment with glassy eyes, as if being inexorable pulled back into the deep forbidding recesses, of a fragmented mind.

With much consternation, by her sudden descent into reticence, Sheppard Book feared that he had triggered the surfacing of some deep seated fear and she was precariously teetering on the edge of the abyss. His first thought was to locate Simon, but was afraid to leave her alone in her present state, especially in view of her recent odd behavior.

As he thought more about finding Simon, she blurted out…..

"No!... Tormenting specters vanquished and gone; Simon can't know."

Before he could react, with great effort and a deep undercurrent of pensive sadness, she began in a weak quavering voice...

"There was a pearl, atrophying to dust, lost in its cage... A cage, dreary and dull."...

"A great wind, a whirlwind, roared thru the black... out and back... The lion, the young lion...proud rebellious and bold, roared in defiance, but the twirly whirly wind bore him away...far from his place and into the cage."...

"He tore down the cage... broken and bent; the pearl gleamed... lustrous and bright. Promises were made, promises to be kept, but the wind came back, wrathful and cold...cold like ice."...

"Bad lion! said the wind; you don't belong here, this is not your place and lions can't have pearls, they're far too nice."...

"So the angry wind again swept him away, but not to his place; around perdition's horn and into the black. The pearl waned dim... cold and alone, but found solace in a lie, sweet like honey but pokey pointy needles and pins"...

"The pearl was loosed from the lie, tarnished and flawed, but found a new shell in the black... secure and serene, was warmed by it's flesh."...

"But the lion escaped the wind and became _like_ the wind... cold cunning and cruel. He found a new pride and seeks the gold while pursuing the lost _pearl_. He would claim the _pearl_, but wear the shell and devour the flesh... chomp! chomp!"... She concluded animatedly, with a sad look on her face.

"Well River, that's _quite_ an interesting story."... Book acknowledged.

He was more than a little familiar with parables, but the subject matter of River's little story was not exactly like anything that had been covered in theology school. Never the less, he took a "leap of faith" and queried...

"So; am I correct in assuming that this... 'pearl' is you?... and the 'lion' is someone you once knew?... someone you might have been, perhaps... fond of?... a friend?"

She looked back down to her hands, folded on the table and just nodded her head slightly.

"I _see." ... _He responded, curiously, then looked down at her sympathetically and continued...

"But somthing happened; he went away and changed, didn't he?"...

Again, without looking up, she just silently nodded her head. She then looked back up to him, with bloodshot eyes and stated...

"Promises were made ... he chased a pot of gold, but didn't know. I _wanted_ to go there, but it wasn't safe... _chomp! chomp! _devour the flesh, take the pearl, wear the shell."...

"_Promises were made"... _He thought to himself, then it came to him...

"Well River, your attitude toward keeping promises is very commendable, but it would seem that, in this case, not being able to keep it would hardly be your fault. It was him that left and I doubt that that could really be your fault either. You were both very young and..."

Book suddenly furrowed his brow, then queried with a concerned look...

"River, back at Zoe's moon, when we were being followed; was that the lion?... The battle at the Alliance ship when we escaped?... the lion again?... And the attack on Summerhome, it wasn't Reavers; it was your lion and what I would _presume_ to be, some gang he's fallen in with?"

He had wondered why she had never made mention of this whole affair before, as important as it seemed to be to her. He had assumed that it had probably been forgotten, after all that had been done to her at the Academy. She seemed to have been improving, however and perhaps old memories of her past life were beginning to surface. It became perfectly clear why this memory had come back, at this particular point in time.

Book, along with the captain, had been convinced for some time now that River definitely had some sort of unexplainable extrasensory perception. It was obvious that she had sensed this person's presence and the pieces of the puzzle fell together with crystal clarity.

"No, that's not what happened; didn't join." ... She corrected, then appended...

"A lion is the _King_ of beasts... _Lord_ of the jungle; he _leads_."

"Well then, it seems as if this... _friend_ if yours has done quite... well for himself"... Book remarked wryly.

For a brief moment, a slight ghost of an admiring smile came over her as she whispered absently, almost inaudibly...

"Yes, he has."

From what little information, about the attack on Summerhome, that had filtered out onto the Cortex, it was evident that it was on an unparalleled level of barbaric ruthlessness and had been assumed to be the handiwork of Reavers.

If the attack on the Alliance ship, that had subsequently freed them, had been at the hands of some old acquaintance of River's, like she seemed to believe, then at first glance one might tend to think that it was nothing more than an old friend coming to her rescue and consequently their own.

While defiantly an outlaw and a brigand, this "lion" character would be more or less benign, as far as Serenity and her crew were concerned. However, if in fact it _had_ been the same person that was the _perpetrator_ of the Summerhome massacre, like she also seemed to be alluding to, then it was not highly probable that this _person_ possessed any honorable intentions whatsoever; old friend or not, she _did_ have a considerable price on her head.

It was probably only by the grace of God and Wash's desperate dive thru Elphame's rings, that they escaped a fate, far worse than whatever even the Alliance could have had in store for them.

With his look of sympathy giving way to concern, book queried...

"River, are you afraid that he's looking for you?"

"No, not afraid."... she briskly returned with confidence, then added quietly...

"For me."

After she gazed off into space for a moment, with a strange wistful look in her moist eyes, she continued...

"Thinks the pearly gold is gone, twinkling glittery bits of dust, lost and spinning in the black, but soon he'll know. The lion will come for the gold but find the pearl."... With trepidation and dread creeping into her voice, she went on...

"But he'll take the shell and devour it's flesh!... chomp! chomp!"... She shrieked, in near hysterics.

"River no, you _know_ we won't let that happen to you."... Book calmingly expressed.

As quickly as her near fit had burst forth, it evaporated. With a calm serene demeanor returning, but with a measure of ambivalence she said...

"But _that_ doesn't have to happen, promise made, promise kept... forget the gold, leave the shell and spare the flesh...

He pondered on her final revelation for a second, then it burst upon him what she might be planning...

"Oh River, no; I hope you're not thinking about..."

Before he could finish, she bounced perkily up from her seat and quickly prevaricated with an ingenuous smile...

"Confession is good for the soul... I'm alright now."

With a slightly more serious and piercing look she quickly followed up with...

"Confessional privilege?... sanctuary?"

River had just revealed a few things that the captain really should know about, not to mention what it appeared as if she might be _considering_ doing, but she _was_ right.

She had come to him for spiritual advice and to make a confession. Technically the entire exchange had been between a penitent seeking console and a spiritual advisor; privileged communication. He would be going against his vows, further alienating himself from his own faith, to divulge anything that had been said during their conversation. He would just have to rely on his faith in God, that things would work out for the best. A peaceful smile came back to him as he assured...

"Of course; anytime you need to talk, I'll be happy to hear you... _confidentially_... that's what I'm here for."

But he raised his brows slightly, as he added...

"But I'd like you to promise _me_ somthing; before you do anything... rash, you at least come and talk with me about it."

With tight lips, she rolled her eyes upward and pondered what he had just said. "_Rash: thoughtless and impetuous: acting with, resulting from, or characteristic of thoughtless, impetuous behavior, lack of or poor planning."_

Smiling innocently, she replied...

"I promise... I'm good at keeping promises."

She turned and added softly...

"All of them."... as she light-footedly whisked on out of the room, her carefree demeanor fully returned."

Book was indeed concerned about what she might do, but watching her leave in such a renewed state, he couldn't help but to smile contentedly. Perhaps he _did_ have a purpose on Serenity.

.

.

.


	23. War Crimes 6

**.**

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2... Previously:...**

**From Chapter 14 (Perfect Sunset, part four)...**

The nascent sunset was far beyond anything they had ever seen or could possibly imagine. Alone, they strolled lazily down the beach, hand in hand, to the back sound of crashing breakers, as Huang Long's golden orb settled in toward the slightly curving, glistening watery horizon, off in the far, but crystal clear, haze free distance...

He looked down as Kaylee stooped over to pick up a shell, took in her gentle features as she stood back up in the soft glowing light. For the first time he understood, that life didn't have to begin and end, as a surgeon at St. Mao's, back on Osiris.

He put a hand to her cheek as she looked up at him. With the sunset beach as their backdrop, he kissed her.

**From Chapter 15** (**Perfect Sunset, part five)...**

...The normal fare of tea, sake, rice and protein cakes, vaguely disguised as something more palatable, had been replaced by tea, sake, rice, fried fish and a variety of odd but quite tasty local fruit, as the crew of Serenity sat around the table enjoying their evening meal...

... Even Jayne, whom River had decided to take her seat by, didn't seem to be annoyed by her close proximity...

... River, stared piercingly at Zoe for a moment, then stated...

"She's thinking about it, you know. Thinking about leaving."

Jayne, seemingly unaffected, advised...

"Aw, just ignore her. She's been talkin' all crazy-like since we come back from fishin'."

Simon looked over to River, sharply, then snapped...

"You went fishing with _Jayne!... _I thought I told you to stay _away_ from him!...and _why_ are you even _sitting_ there!"

Kaylee rolled her eyes, as Simon continued on with his tirade...

"_You promised _me, just a few _days _ago!"

River sighed and pointed out tiredly..."I promised I'd be _good_, Simon."

She scowled and added petulantly..."It's _okay; _we caught fish."

"You know what, doc? I'm getting' powerful sick o' your..."

Jayne began, menacingly, as he started rising with Binky still in his hand.

"Now, now, there's _no_ need for this." Book put in, calmingly, with his hands raised slightly.

"_No, _Shepherd, stay outta this." Jayne retorted curtly "This's between me and his _lordship_ here." he concluded, while glaring across the table at Simon.

"Oh yes; _of course _Jayne." Simon began derisively, as he defiantly stood up. "So what? you're going to _stab_ me now, I suppose?"

"Jayne, I _know_ he can be annoying, but why don't you put the knife down?" Kaylee appealed, coldly...

_Later that night..._

Wash, temporally blinded and disoriented, by the rocket bursts, regained his bearings just in time to avoid a collision with the cruiser ahead. In a near panic, he abruptly rolled Serenity off to the left. Mal and Zoe went flying across the bridge. River and Simon were about to the shuttle port, but went tumbling back down the stairs, to the catwalks.

The cruiser fired off a few rockets of her own. They were also near misses, but close enough that the concussion from the blinding white burst, echoing through the night, pitched Serenity violently upward almost totally out of control, while the Reapers, screaming like banshees, came back around from behind.

River and Simon had just picked themselves up, but were hurled over the edge of the railing. River hung on like a flag flapping in a gale, but Simon went clear to the cargo bay floor, knocking himself out cold.

River, on the verge of total panic, bounded down the stairs. She was no doctor, but a few quick checks ascertained that Simon was alive; merely knocked unconscious, from his fall.

"Simon!.. I'm _sorry!.. _please _get up!" _She wailed, while impotently tugging on his arm. After a few desperate attempts, that only managed to drag his prone form a few feet across the floor, she went bounding back up the stairs, shrieking at the top of her lungs...

"Jayne!... Jayne!"...

...Simon had regained consciousness, somewhat, but was still too groggy to get up, when River and Jayne came dashing back down the stairs. Pulling him to his feet, Jayne hooked an arm under Simon's shoulders and with River helping, as best she could, the trio started back up the stairs, just as another blast sent them all tumbling across the cargo bay floor.

**From Hero Complex, Part 2...**

The party continued on. Simon and the older gentleman, he had met earlier, Mia's Father, were seated in two of the leather chairs in front of the fireplace...

"Also, I don't know how much Miss Anastasia has told you about our little colony down on Ithaca, but let me assure you it is a very unique little world..."

"First off, it and it's moon were both terraformed exclusively with the use of private funds..."

"Therefore, we are totally independent of Alliance control and intervention..."

"Whatever it may be in your past that you would rather not discuss, it's none of my concern, many good men have made mistakes, have skeletons in the closet, but the Alliance, unfortunately, is not always that willing to overlook past sins..."

"We, on the other hand, might. We are in the final stages of construction on a new, small, but state of the art hospital. We could use another bright young Doctor as yourself. That will be a tough role for us to fill, however. While we can offer the _right_ person a new start, without the Alliance sticking their big nose into their business, free of Alliance taxes and bureaucracy, we are still a _very_ exclusive community, we don't take in _just_ anybody..."

"You, however, in my estimation, are just the sort we are looking for. Miss Anastasia is a close family friend, like a second daughter to me and I'm certain I could get her to vouch for you, if she would not already do so on her own and _her_ opinion is second to none. With the two of us, speaking on your behalf, there is not a doubt in my mind that you would be welcomed into our society, if you were to accept my offer."

"Well I'm flattered at your most generous offer sir and it _is indeed _tempting" Simon admitted…

"But I hope I didn't make it sound like life onboard Serenity, difficult as it may be at times, is without it's compensations." he clarified "There are aspects of my life there that I have found to be quite…. rewarding." He admitted, while reaching back and placing his hand over Kaylee's, on the back of his chair...

They both rose up, shook hands briskly, but just before Simon took off on a quest, for his sister gone astray, the older man reminded him, as he produced a small card, offering it to him….

"About that job offer, when you feel you're ready for a change, send me a wave"….

Simon accepted the card, glanced down at it for a second and slipped it into a pocket, replying….

"I really appreciate it sir, I _will_ consider it."….

"Take all the time you need, a man _should_ be thorough and cautious in his decision making."…..

He placed a hand on Simon's shoulder and advised…..

"Take care of yourself, son."….and with a knowing smile, added….

"Watch over your sister, she's a remarkable young lady."…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 22**

**War Crimes (Part 6)**

**.**

In the dreary smoke filled sky of Talltree's middle courtyard, high in the branches of a blighted looking tree, a bevy of carrion crows cocked their heads around and watched disapprovingly, as a large tracked bulldozer unceremoniously plowed a pile of bodies toward a large hole that had been dug, in a vacant area over buy the wall.

On the far side of the proposed mass grave, was a smaller skiff, surrounded by several guards that appeared to be busy, unloading and assembling the parts of some unknown device.

Mal and Zoe looked on curiously as Cariss and Chu, off in the distance, their voices drowned out by the din of the great pumping station, appeared to be in conference, or perhaps in a mild argument. Chu was shaking his head "no," quite vigorously while throwing his hands up in front of him. Ultimately, however, he relented and went over to supervise the little construction project.

"What do you suppose that Shì xiě chéng xìng de sīshēngzi is up to now, sir?"... Zoe queried curiously, as they watched them piece together a small narrow, waist high table or bench, about five feet long and a foot in width.

Mal watched for a moment, as if something was "clicking in his mind," but replied in equal puzzlement, while scratching his head...

"Ain't overly sure, Zoe."

About that time, the gate leading out to the poor district opened and a group of soldiers came through, prodding a dozen very raggedy looking scared peasants ahead of them, at rifle point, toward where the guards were working and he appended, with a grave look...

"Might be though that it ain't gonna be of a particularly joysome nature."

At one end of the little table, they started erecting two thirteen foot tall uprights and to add validity to his former statement, an old antiquated wheeled mule came chugging through the gate, pulling a small trailer toward the same location. On the trailer was a barred cage, filled with another dozen citizens. Some were weeping while others were silently praying and they _all_ looked completely terrified.

Between the two uprights, in which a couple of guards were now leaning a couple of ladders up against, they had placed two sliding pieces of wood, with a small semicircle cut out of both the upper and lower pieces, much like a pillory without the hand holes. Against the _opposite_ end of the table, where the trailer with the prisoners had halted, they had leaned another board with leather straps dangling from it.

A look of shocked recognition came over Mal's face as he muttered...

"Yīgè tā mā de duàntóutái shìfou zhège bìng guàiwù de duòluò yongyuan bù huì jiéshù!?"

If his suspicions weren't complete, all doubts as to the purpose of the device that they were assembling were quickly dismissed, as he watched two guards on the top of the ladders, attaching a top piece, spanning the two uprights. Hanging ominously beneath it was a heavy iron weight, with a gleaming blade protruding from its bottom.

Even Zoe was starting to realize the machine's intent as they both watched the guards lower the blade back down, thread a rope through various pulleys and hoist it back up its track, inside the uprights, where it locked into position at the top, with a metallic "click."

The upper piece of the pillory-like "lunette" was raised up and with a loud "clang," another guard threw open the barred door to the cage, holding the terrified prisoners. Two others immediately seized a struggling, kicking, screaming young man, bound his hands tightly behind his back and after a very brief and one-sided wrestling match, deftly threw him, belly first, up against the board, or "bascule," to which they strapped him tight.

Mal and Zoe watched, paralyzed with shock and horror, as the guards flipped the bascule and terrified victim, up onto the platform, smartly thrust it forward and closed the lunette tightly around his neck. Another guard immediately pulled a small lever, on the side of an upright and the gleaming, razor sharp angular blade came swooshing down it's track, between the uprights.

The terrified screaming and pleading, of the hapless prisoner, was abruptly cut short, as the weighted blade slammed into the lunette with a dull "thunk" and was replaced by gasps and shrieks of horror from the other dozen citizens (obviously being forced to watch the proceedings, at gunpoint). Captain Chu held the head up to the unwilling, horrified audience, to enforce the message, as the limp body was heave-hoed into the pit with its bouncing head following shortly thereafter.

Mal and Zoe closed their eyes and turned away in revulsion, as the cage door clanged open once again. A petrified middle aged woman was dragged out, with her hands bound fast behind her back, while another guard deftly grabbed her long hair and abruptly sliced it off, to expose the back of her slender neck, just before she was roughly thrust up against the bascule and strapped down.

A slight breeze swirled a noxious plume of smoke, down from the burning buildings, stinging their tightly closed eyes. The distant screams of terror and shrieks of horror, punctuated by the chilling sound of the repeatedly falling blade, cut into their ears like a cold cruel knife, as "Madam Guillotine" went about her gruesome task, of neatly dispatching the twelve caged prisoners, with assembly line efficiency. Soon, with her duties completed, the twelve "witnesses" were released, to return to their toils in the fields and to spread the "message."

Zoe turned to Mal and quietly voiced...

"Ain't sayin' we should ditch this job and run, sir... because..."

"Cause we need the parts and coin."... Mal grimly supplied.

"I Just, have a _really_ bad feelin', sir. Still don't think we're bein' told everything'. ... She continued on.

Mal, still numb from the preceding spectacle, stared down at the ground for a moment then replied, fatalistically...

"We're getting paid. That's all we _need_ to know."

"More to life than getting paid, sir."... Zoe pointed out.

"Not when you're short on cash there ain't"... Mal snapped back.

As Zoe continued with her unyielding stare, he allowed, ambivalently...

"Man's evil, _ok?..._Shot our folk during the war... runs a nasty little world now a-days, but it ain't our world an' we ain't revolutionaries... It's not our problem."

"Thought different once, sir."... Zoe remarked.

"An' once I thought it mattered."... He muttered, bitterly.

They watched in grim silence for a moment as the guards began dismantling the guillotine and the bulldozer commenced to pushing dirt, into the body filled pit.

"Sides, don't folk keep sayin' the war's over?"... Mal cynically offered.

Zoe cast a contemptuous glance at Cariss, who was standing on a small hill, with his hands clasped behind his back, watching with great satisfaction the conclusion of the days "entertainment" and replied evenly...

"Not for some folk, it ain't."

.

.

.

.

The relaxing soft yet intensive light, pale blue and white motif, punctuated with stainless steel and the scent of antiseptic, in Serenity's infirmary, was as a soothing balm to Simon Tam. While his sister found the place to be a reminder of unspeakable horrors, it reminded him of another time, long ago now, where he was truly making a difference in people's lives; a time when his mother, father and sister were all intensely proud of him, when he was an inspiration and role model for many young doctors and interns.

As he puttered around, inventorying, cleaning, organizing and reorganizing, for the third time since his miserable attempt at reconciliation with Kaylee, he felt warm, secure and whole. Here he didn't have to worry about his social ineptitude that, other than the superficial mannerisms for mandatory Osiris social functions, had plagued him since childhood.

The healing and relieving of human suffering was his calling and passion. He found tremendous satisfaction in it, but he was also discovering that to Dr. Simon Tam it had been a crutch, an opiate. Here on the ass end of the verse, especially, it was a purgatory; he was afraid to go forward and he sure as _hell_ couldn't go back.

Even if he _could_ go back; if the authorities, for some impossible unknown reason, decided to forgive his transgressions, if his criminal record were to be wiped clean and his old position at St. Mao's were to be offered back to him, could he go back? Would he, River notwithstanding, even want to go back?

Would he still be able to pretend to find the endless inane prattle of Osiris society girls, at the wearisome cocktail parties, of any interest? Could he still remain politically correct in his opinions, during discussions at long boring dinners? Could he keep his opinions to himself, while stuffy old "gentlemen" droned on in their long monotonous blather, about the great strides the Alliance was making to bring true civilization, safety and enlightenment to the backward people outside the Core? Would he even be able to enjoy the fireworks during U-Day celebrations, now that he had seen, first hand, the true face of their "benevolent" government?

The answers to these questions was all too clear and what about River?

If all _her_ supposed transgressions were likewise forgiven; if the Academy were to be exposed for the fraud that it was and dismantled down to the last brick, if they no longer wanted her back and it was safe for her to return, what would become of her there, in her present state?

The answer to that question was painfully clear; she would be declared by the court as "mentally incompetent" at _best_ and most likely have to spend the rest of her days locked up in an institution.

It would of course be innocuously referred to as a "home" for the mentally disadvantaged or perhaps even an "assisted living center," with pleasant looking well-manicured grounds and relaxing fountains surrounded by rich green lawns and birds pleasantly chirping away, in the many well-kept trees, right next to the ever watchful security cameras. There would be no guards; in their place would be very affable behaving and casually dressed "custodians," but with stun guns hidden away under their coats. For his sister it would be a prison, by any other name.

Even if he _could_ wave a magic wand to restore the sister he once knew, would she even _want_ to go back? Would she fit in there? The answers to these questions were also evident.

During their last year in the black, on this "ship of fools," she had come to the point where there was not one crew member that she didn't consider a friend. After Jayne's most dastardly deed on Ariel, it had taken River some time to forgive and forget and while he was sure, to his partial relief, that the feeling was not reciprocal, Jayne had also made it onto her friends list, in good standing.

During her _fourteen_ years of existence back on Osiris, she had met one and only one person, other than himself, that she had considered a friend and a rather unsavory rogue-like character at that. Other than that one misfit, she had found all her other classmates and ever teachers boring and wearisome, with no desire to cultivate any sort of rapport with them. By the age of fourteen she had already submitted a thesis in the field of quantum physics, that had latter found publication in a major scientific journal, but despite her insatiable yearning for knowledge, never seemed to have any desire toward earning any type of academic degree or to pursue any particular career path. She questioned everything and could never accept the confined, guarded thinking that was so prevalent in Core world society. Her unconventional viewpoints and unpopular opinions, coupled with her blunt outspoken nature, would have sooner or later landed her in trouble, _without_ any help from the Academy.

Aside from an occasional visit to see their parents, River would have absolutely no desire to ever return. Even if she could be convinced to do so, it would never be right for her.

River's place was here on Serenity, or at least out here in the less restricted outer worlds; it was her home. She had friends she enjoyed being around and the worst that her occasional errant behavior might possibly get her would be confinement to her room, until she calmed down.

Simon, on the other hand, _resided_ on Serenity, but he never really considered it a home. Osiris was no _longer _his home or could it _ever be _again; he was the proverbial "man without a country."

Why were they even still on Serenity? he wondered. The captain had once stated, back when he first offered him his present position, that they would probably be safer on the move and they never stopped moving. At that time it had seemed like the best option. That was a year ago, however and in all their miss-adventures and near misses with the Alliance, slavers, Reavers and gunfights with countless other brigands, he was starting to wonder how "safe" they really were, especially after the "near-miss" back at Zoe's Moon.

Going back to the central worlds was out of the question, but there had to be some out of the way place in the Border Worlds or even the Rim, that were a bit more civilized than Serenity's normal "ports of call;" a place overlooked by the Alliance that was in need of a Doctor. Ithica immediately came to mind.

The offer made at the party on the Gurick by the old gentleman, Dmitriy Vasilyevich Jr. (according to the business card he had given him), was starting to sound more attractive with every passing week.

The colony there, according to Mr. Vasilyevich, had no love for and operated completely independent from Alliance control. Coming from a moneyed family, Simon knew all too well that freedom and independence, from anything, was simply a commodity that could be purchased, provided that sufficient funds and influence were available and from what he knew of Ithica, that was indeed the case.

While it was later learned that Adelai Niska had been involved with the colony, to some extent, he was now deceased; his treacherous and psychotic daughter was still at large, however. This fact had long deterred Simon from even considering the possibility, but in light of recent developments, not the least of which was nearly getting blown out of the sky here on Pi Gu, Ithica deserved further investigation. It was becoming increasingly clear that to remain on a ship of outlaws, under the command of a well-meaning but incompetent captain, could only result in ultimate disaster. It had also been clear, for some time now, that any treatment he could provide for River, with Serenity's limited facilities, could never be more than supportive at best, with no hope for any sort of actual rehabilitation.

She would vehemently protest the move, but would have to be made to understand that, just like back at Ariel, it would be in her best long term interest. River was not capable of making wise choices concerning her wellbeing and as long as they remained where they were, he feared that there was no hope that that would ever change.

Then there was Kaylee, his other reason for enduring the dangers and degradations of life on an outlaw transport, not only for himself, but for River as well. She had been the one bright sunny spot, in his new miserably life and for a brief fleeting moment, on a lonely secluded beach, he had thought that this could actually be a place to call home. Now he was not so sure.

He had been drinking, shortly prior to that and another time, long ago now, he had told her that one of the things that he liked about her was that she was essentially the only woman available; all others ether being married, too closely related, or professionally involved. Although he hadn't meant it like it sounded, she had taken offence; now he was starting to wonder.

While he couldn't deny that he was hopelessly infatuated by her, he was starting to wonder if he had had other options, if that attraction would have even developed in the first place. She was, in his estimation, a truly remarkable girl, but they simply didn't speak the same language and after this latest "blow up" between them, was starting to wonder if they ever would.

As much as it saddened him to think about it, Kaylee would never want to leave Serenity, while he and River would have to move on. Regardless of the final outcome, Serenity, at least for the foreseeable future, would be his and River's home, like it or not and he would have to make the best of a bad situation.

Making an end to checking his inventory sheet, for the fourth time, he filed it away in a drawer. Slamming it shut he headed for the door. Zoe and the captain would be returning, soon hopefully, but if this job went like most and judging from their "warm welcome," to this ass-end of the verse rock, one or possibly both would be in need of medical attention. The infirmary had been well prepped and what he needed now was a good cup of coffee, to be well prepped himself for the possible forthcoming medical emergency.

He headed out to the stairwell and up to the aft passage. As he stepped into the dining area he stopped short. Sitting sourly at the table, cleaning guns and polishing knives was the last person he would have wanted to encounter at this time. Jayne Cobb; their resident Cro-Magnon.

Regardless of his personal opinion, of this throwback to the Paleolithic, the man _did _make a decent pot of coffee, probably the best of anyone on the ship. Grimacing to himself in disgust, as Jayne hocked up and spat on his knife, he went on over and helped himself from the pot, that was steaming on the stove. As the hot black fluid splashed into his cup, Simon had another realization.

Despite their differences, Jayne and himself had one thing in common, a desire for River to remain clear of the former's presence. Perhaps a truce to their mutual animosity could be called in this matter; perhaps he had been taking the wrong approach to the problem of River's inexplicable and potentially dangerous affinity, for this uncouth cretin with the most base of moral fibers.

She had expertly loop-holed her way around his prohibition of association, to join him on a fishing trip. Maybe going directly to the source of the problem would be the best tactic, to put his mind at ease that she would be safe from his unspeakable desires, during their remaining time on the ship.

As he turned and took a sip of the hot refreshment and watched Jayne, grumbling to himself, while digging around in a ammo magazine, with bullets and numerous gun parts scattered around in front of him, he realized that this would not be an easy task. How to broach the subject to a man with reasoning power slightly above that of the great apes and the carnal desires of an ally cat, of his wish for him to stay away from his sister, was indeed perplexing. It could easily turn into another one of their many, fist clenched, teeth gnashing verbal fencing matches, as they hurled cutting and sarcastic insults at each other, or worse.

Although Sheppard Book's presence, as a chaperone, was undoubtedly a factor, River had returned from her fishing trip with Jayne unharmed and aside from the time that she decided to carve him up like a thanksgiving turkey, Jayne had _never_ really laid a hand on her, for _any_ purpose. Perhaps he _had_ overreacted a bit, during their last dinner back on Zoe's Moon. Also; even though in the final analysis it would have made little difference, Jayne had risked missing a flight to safety by coming back, with River, to his rescue, during their escape from said moon.

As much as it pained him to admit it, he did owe Jayne an apology and a note of thanks. Perhaps that would be the best way to open a conversation on a friendly note. Taking another sip of coffee, he went on over to the heavy wooden table, pulled out a chair and sat down across from him.

Jayne acknowledged his presence by spitefully glancing up for a moment and muttering some obscenity his breath, as he returned to his work. Simon decided on the most unassuming conversation opener as possible...

"So, you're working on... guns?"

Jayne cast him a quick caustic glance and went back to his work, while commenting...

"What's it look like to _you_ doc?... top three percent an' all."

"Uh.. yes... guns."... Simon affirmed awkwardly. This conversation was already starting off on the wrong foot, so after running his hand through his hair, he came directly to the point...

"Uh, Jayne, I've been thinking and I'll have to admit that at dinner back on Zoe's Moon I might have been... a little..."

"Pompous"... Jayne bluntly supplied, without looking up, as Simon searched for the proper word.

"Well that's not exactly the term I was going to use, but..." He trailed off; then, unable to _think_ of a better word he dropped the subject, swallowed his pride and went on to the next order of business...

"Anyway, I never thanked you for coming back for me, when we were under attack, so..."

"Don't be thankin' me none doc."... Jayne curtly rebutted... "You can thank that loony Zuòwéi yīgè kuángrè de fèifèi fēngkuáng sister o' yours... only way to shut her up... Last thing I needed was her screechin' on like a crazy little.. uh... _crazy person,_ while we was making' our darin' escape."

"Yes, of _course."... _Simon came back, somewhat derisively, as he felt his hackles starting to rise. He had _tried_ to be civil, but it was proving to be an impossibility with a man endowed with a low grade simian intellect.

Before the situation escalated to the normal Simon-Jayne exchange, of insults and snide remarks, he pulled himself together and tried his best to proceed with the original mission...

"But seeing how you so _eloquently_ brought up _River" _... he empathized, somewhat snidely ... "we may have our differences, but I think we can both agree that it's not a good idea for her to be..."

"Hey doc."... Jayne rudely interposed, while reassembling the gun he was working on... "Shouldn't you be in the engine room or somthin'?"... he suggested, dismissively, clearly not enjoying the company nor wanting to continue in the direction the conversation was going.

Simon wasn't expecting this and after a brief pause with a crestfallen look he mumbled, as his eyes fell to the table...

"Uh...well... I don't think I'm wanted in there, at the moment."

"Imagine _that _... ruttin' báichī"... Jayne commented quietly to himself, as a spiteful looking grin came over him and he began polishing another knife.

Simon, missing Jayne's "comment," went on contritely...

"Kaylee, she's… She's not like the girls I knew back home. It's like trying to speak a foreign language sometimes."

"Girls is girls. They like the same things."... Jayne went on casually, while admiring the shiny luster of the knife he had been polishing... "Tell 'em they're pretty, git 'em stuff, kiss 'em… Not on the mouth, if you can help it. ... Grapple with them..."

"It's a bit more... complex, in the Central Worlds."... Simon returned, with a hint of indignation.

"What's there to gussy up?"... Jayne commented with a shrug ... Gorram Central Worlds, got rules for everything."... he concluded with a heavy sigh.

Before Simon could come back with a response, Jayne popped an unexpected question.

"So doc, they teach ya how to fight... ever even _been_ in a fight?"

"Excuse me?"... Simon rejoined, warily.

"Well, with all that fancy schoolin' figured they must'a taught ya to fight."

"I _think_ you misunderstand how life on the Central Planets _works_."... Simon replied haughtily... "but yes; I _was _on the boxing team in college and I _did _have to defend River a few times."

"Aw hell doc, that ain't fightin'... prissy core folk, buried queen's rules an all."

"_Queensberry_ Rules, Jayne... _Queensberry_."... Simon corrected, condescendingly.

"Uh, well ya... them too."...Jayne replied, as Simon shook his head slightly, in amazement of his ignorance.

"But ya ain't in the Core no more doc; don't got no rules out here."

"So I've noticed."... Simon commented to himself, with a note of disgust.

Jayne flourished a large gleaming knife toward him and with a wide leering grin, taunted menacingly...

"Ya ever used one o' these?"

"Could you maybe... put that down?"... Simon admonished, unflinchingly.

"Aw, I ain't gonna cut ya none doc." ... He assured, while good naturedly slapping Simon's wrist with the flat of the blade...

"Just wanted to show it to ya is all. All the cuttin' ya do on folks, figured ya might be good with a knife."... He added with a shrug.

"And I also think you misunderstand the medical profession."... Simon replied with a tired sounding sigh.

Jayne stood up, slid the knife back into its sheath, stretched, then tossed another knife onto the table toward Simon and said...

"C'mon down to the cargo bay, doc. I know ya ain't scared o' nothin'. We'll learn ya how to fight... Border and Rim World Style; have us some fun."

Simon stared up to him, incredulously, for a moment. This was obviously some sort of primal "male bonding" ritual, this dim witted ape was suggesting. After a moment he muttered quietly with a slight shake of his head...

"This is absurd, simply absurd."...

Then with a sigh, he picked up the knife and unenthusiastically followed him out of the dining area.

.

.


	24. War Crimes 7

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2 ... **This chapter's a mite short, but it was a good stopping point and the next one will be along very soon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 23**

**War Crimes (Part 7)**

**.**

**.**

At her client's request, Inara's normal fare of ceremonial tea had been replaced by something more to his likeing. At first Inara was somewhat ill at ease with the suggestion, as the Companion's "Tea Ceremony" was rooted in centuries of tradition. At length she relented, however and shortly thereafter her shuttle was descended upon by a bevy of elegantly attired eunuchs, bearing platters of various delicacies.

Breaking from this time honored tradition would have been unheard of with the "Inara of Old;" her past year's association with Serenity's crew and especially her enigmatic yet impossibly indelible captain must have had an effect on her, she mussed to herself. Whether or not it would be of a positive nature, or not, was open to question.

As the stimulating aroma of a rich coffee and cardamom mixture, spiced with cinnamon, filled the opulent interior of shuttle number one, Inara and Ibrahim lounged together on velvet scarlet cushions, quietly sipping the exotic blend while nibbling on candied figs. Not unkindly, Ibrahim queried...

"Your mind is someplace far away, my dear. It's been many years, but is this the way it is with all companions

these days?"

Taken slightly unawares, Inara uncharacteristically replied with a slight start...

"Oh no!"... regaining a measure of control, she continued..

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm….."

"You're worried about your crew. This is understandable."... He sympathetically supplied and continued on with...

"I am a Patrician of Tall Tree, but technically I am also the Magistrate of Pi Gu. I must admit that I'm concerned myself, about what might be going on in town. Perhaps we should postpone our visit together?"

Regaining her full control, yet with a hint of relief, Inara offered...

"I will, of course, provide full restitution."

"Nonsense."... He stated emphatically... "Your concern has made me consider that perhaps I've been living at the top of this hill for too long. That and the vision of your beauty make the coin more than worth it."... He concluded while kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

With the gruesome spectacle complete and the "spectators" safely returned to the fields and "commoner's section" of town, Patrician Cariss supervised the cutting down of the three well-dressed corpses from the lampposts. This operation was being conducted with much greater regard than the previous plowing of nameless bodies into the great pit, where the bulldozer was still trundling around, finishing up the work on the mass grave.

They were cut down and carefully eased onto waiting sheets, some almost reverently, where groups of middle and upper class citizens milled around, mourning and identifying the remains. From the little group of mourners, Geoffrey came back over to rejoin Mal and Zoe. Before he could speak, Mal gave a conterminous glance to Cariss and queried with disgust...

"So, he's in charge, huh? ... You work for him?"

"No!"... Geoffrey empathized, but backpedaled slightly and restated...

"That is to say, _all_ of the Patricians share in the rights and responsibilities of government; the magistrate obliges. Of course some choose to take on _greater_ responsibilities."

"You work for him."... Mal flatly declared, as he went back to scowling at the old war criminal and present day sadistic mass murderer.

Geoffrey, taking note of Mal's obvious loathing of his "boss," stated matter of factually...

"Pi Gu is a harsh world Captain; life is quite hard here..."

"Yes, it would appear so... for some."... Mal interjected, as he looked Geoffrey up and down, taking note of his soft manicured hands, styled hair and custom tailored suit.

Ignoring his comment, Geoffrey continued on...

"Patrician Cariss had no choice; if he hadn't harshly... disciplined the _twelve_, we could have never trusted the other twelve."... he justified and went on...

"I can assure you that the 'examples' endured no suffering whatsoever, the machine that was used provided a quick painless end to their miserable existence and is infinitely more humane than methods used prior to Patrician Cariss's reforms. He has chosen to take on a heavy burden; it's a tough thankless job that he has."

"Uh huh, quite the saint. I'm fair certain he'll be starting his own abbey any day now. I'll have to tell our Sheppard to look him up; they can meditate for hours on the wonders of his skull garden."... Mal sarcastically remarked, as he continued to glare at "Saint Cariss," his contempt increasing by geometric progression.

Before Geoffrey could reply, in a cloud of dust, another battered skiff came tearing into the square, disgorging another half-dozen guards, two of whom dashed toward Cariss, with a look of concern written on their faces. Captain Chu, seeing this, joined them. The four men spoke briefly in tones of urgency, with the new guards frantically pointing away from the hill, toward the fields.

Mal watched with interest, for a moment, as Chu started barking out orders. Cariss shouted into a hand held comm unit, while Zoe commented, with a raised brow...

"Serenity's that way, sir; could be they're talkin' about our ship."

Geoffrey piped up reassuringly, with...

"Oh, no, I can assure you everything is well under..."

Before he could finish, the sound of rattling accouterments and rapid cadence of boots, double-timing it out from a nearby barracks, broke through the air. A dozen soldiers, arms at the ready and in full combat gear, filed out and formed up in front of Cariss, awaiting orders.

"Well... _this_ ain't a good sign."... Mal commented, as they watched the troops hurriedly board _another_ skiff, that had just arrived, while checking their weapons.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

River's talk with Sheppard Book had seemed to have had a somewhat cathartic effect on her. She hadn't been back to "her shuttle," accept to move some of her belongings back to her room, in the passenger dorms. Sitting on the upper catwalk, overlooking the cargo bay with her bare feet hanging over the edge, swinging lazily in little circles, she watched curiously as Jayne and her brother practiced knife fighting, down below, among the barrels of grain.

"No! Gorammit!"... Jayne cried out in impatient frustration... "You're fēngkuáng _sister_ could do better than _that_ ...Try again!"... He barked.

"I... I'm sorry..." Simon started to respond.

"We're in a ruttin' _fight!; _don't be _sorry!" ... _Jayne snapped back.

Simon attempted another stab at Jayne, but he caught his arm and made a slow-motion punch into Simon's solar plexus. Simon pulled away, just as frustrated as Jayne, wincing slightly while grabbing his still bandaged ribs and excused, defeatedly...

"There's just so much to keep track of."

"Ain't no harder'n sewin' someone up, Doc. Ya gotta stop usin' everything' one way."... Jayne pointed out, trying his best to remain patient with his new "student."

"I'm not sure what you mean."... Simon appealed, with a confused look.

"Ya fight by the book an' this kind o' fightin' ain't _got_ no book."... Jayne explained with a sigh.

He deftly snatched the knife away from Simon and tossed it onto a barrel. Grabbing an automatic rifle, he threw it back at him and barked...

"Ok, Ya got a _gun_. Some men come at you; _now_ what'a ya gonna do?"

"Well I… I shoot them?" ... Simon wavered.

Jayne got up close, aggressively in Simon's face and snarled...

"Ya missed some, you're out'a ammo and they get up this close... now what?"

"I... Run away?"... Simon guessed, unassertively.

Jayne rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air in defeat, as he muttered...

"Wo wèishéme yào lihuì zhège báichī?!"...

He irritably grabbed the rifle back, flipped it around, held it by the barrel and swung it like a baseball bat. Simon didn't even flinch as it stopped inches from his jaw. He was starting to look mildly annoyed, as Jayne went on to explain...

"One good hit can bash in a man's skull."... he pointed to a dent on the stock and continued on, proudly...

"_I know _from experience; _any_ gorram thing can be a weapon an' when ya need it, there ain't no time to think!"

"Yes, then I can see now why you would be quite good at it."... Simon snidely retorted.

Before Jayne could respond to Simon's derisive remark, Wash, in one of his gaudiest shirts and a pistol in hand, came bounding down from the bridge and past River, who quietly whispered to herself, with a far off look...

..."Whirlwind"...

"We got company!"... Wash cried out, as he came clanging down the final flight of stairs, motioning toward the cargo bay doors.

Jayne, putting their differences aside, tossed a pistol to Simon, flipped his rifle around and took off toward the open door, with Wash and Simon at his heels. As they reached the ramp, they noticed a hoard of very scroungy and motley looking folk, advancing on the ship from the surrounding hills.

They were adorned in everything from well weathered and tattered work clothes to faded, ragged dark bluish looking wraps, with just their eyes peeking out from narrow slits (like beleaguered looking Tuareg raiders) and they were all brandishing some form of weapon.

Their weapons consisted of everything from pitchforks, improvised bludgeons, old rusty scimitar-like swords and many antiquated looking rifles and pistols. By the apparent condition of the firearms, however, it looked like they'd be more deadly to the shooter than the shootee, if it came down to it. While there was definitely enough of them to present a hazard, they looked more starved than dangerous.

Jayne stood defiantly as Simon (fumbling around with his gun) and Wash came from behind, flanking him.

"What do you suppose they want?"... Simon queried apprehensively, while trying to figure out if the his pistol's safety was on or off.

"Maybe they're going to invite us to a hoe-down."... Wash sarcastically quipped.

Jayne glared down at him for a second as he added, with a shrug and a silly grin...

"Well I _do_ like a good hoe-down."

"_Whatever_ it is they want, it would seem as if they intend to take it."... Book's sonorous voice warned, as he came up from behind, with a rifle in hand and River silently tagging along, unnoticed.

"No they ain't."... Jayne muttered, as he chambered a round and drew down on the approaching mob, with River sliding in between him and Simon, with a detached curious look on her face.

.

.

.


	25. War Crimes 8

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2... **There are references in this chapter to "Jaynestown" Firefly episode 8, also Ch 17, War Crimes part 1...

**From War Crimes Part 1...**

... "You want to live? I'll ask you once. Where's the comm array?"

The prisoner spat back at him; the officer's pistol cracked out a loud report and he slumped over into the mud.

Mal and Zoe looked on in horror. At night and from there position there was little danger of being spotted, but there was also little they could do, as the officer strolled over to the next POW and snapped impatiently ...

"How about you! you **Filthy ****Fèifèi tā mā de****back birth**!... same question!"

The prisoner didn't even look up, but was clearly terrified, as he maintained his silence. After a very brief moment the officer shrugged, fired his pistol into his skull and went over to the next.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 24**

**War Crimes (Part 8)**

.

With Jayne, River, Simon, Wash and Book standing about midway down Serenity's cargo ramp, it was starting to look like the classic "Heroic Last Stand" scenario. Throngs of Pi Gu's beleaguered looking denizens swarmed out from behind the rocks and boulders, from all quadrants of the rugged surrounding hills.

In the shimmering heat, Jayne, trying to look as intimidating as possible, stepped forward while waiving his gun around to the converging hoard and bellowed out...

"What do you want!?"

"You've got food!" ... An enraged voice cried out from the mob.

"Not hardly!"... Jayne returned, while taking deadly aim at the crowd, for effect.

Simon was too busy attempting to look threatening himself (but failing miserably), as he awkwardly waved his gun around with an unsure look on his face, to notice River calmly follow after Jayne. She stopped at his side and slightly behind him, clasped her hands behind her back and started humming a familiar tune, with a mischievous grin.

"I think they're referring to our cargo."... Book quietly suggested, as he placed a hand on Jayne's shoulder. River glanced up to Jayne and started humming louder, as he groused out, irritably...

"Hell, no! That's our _pay!"_

As the crowd formed up in the scrubby rock strewn ravine, inching closer, Jayne let loose with a quick burst of auto fire at their feet, to halt their advance. There were a few startled shrieks as choking clouds of dust filled the air, but a gaunt, weathered looking woman, in her early fifties, with her dusty red hair pulled back under a sweat soaked black bandana, shouldered her way up to the front of the crowd.

Apparently the leader of the assemblage, using a stout stick with a bayonet attached to one end, as a walking staff, she limped toward Jayne. Beads or sweat traced little trails down her dust covered leathery features as she identified herself as "Aines" and appealed...

"Ain't eaten nothin' in near three days, sir."

"Sorry, ma'am."... Wash sympathetically responded while lowering his weapon slightly.

River went from humming to quietly singing...

"_Jayne!.. the man they call Jayne!..."_

"Don't see how that's _our_ gorram problem."... Jayne returned indifferently. He gave a quick glowering glance down to River, but she sang on teasingly, a bit louder...

"_He robbed from the rich and he gave to the poor..."_

"I don't believe you understand."... Aines pleaded on...

"They been a-huntin' us like dogs. We stood up and demanded fair treatment, and they beat us down."... She went on, indicating her injured leg..."Chu an' his boys beat us with clubs, 'til we had to run for the hills!."

River continued on... a little louder...

_"He stood up to the man and he gave him what for..."_

"Still don't see how that's _our_ problem."... Jayne repeated, while glancing around to the crew and trying his best to ignore River, who kept singing with a devilish grin...

"_Our love for him now, ain't hard to explain..."_

"Can't go back. Cariss'll have us shot or beheaded, maybe both, he gets his hands on us... but we stay out here much longer, we'll starve."... Aines lamented.

River sang on...

"_The hero of Canton, the man they call Jayne!..." _While Jayne shot her a hard glare, then looked around with an embarrassed look.

"Could you tell us how this came to be, Miss?"... Book genially questioned.

"Ain't much to say."... Aines explained... "Crop moon, crops failed. Patricians got the coin to feed us all, but they won't spend it. Month's worth o' grain in your ship, they to want save it all for plantin'. Warehouses stay full, while our bellies're empty. So we fought. Better to die on your feet than live groveling."

"Worthy sentiments, ma'am."... Book concurred, admiringly.

Jayne squirmed self-consciously, as River continued her song...

"_Our Jayne saw the Mudders' backs breakin' He saw the Mudders lament..."_

"Who shot at us, then?"... Wash put in, skeptically, as River, much to Jayne's annoyance, continued...

_"And he saw that magistrate takin' Every dollar and leavin' five cents..."_

"That'd have been Jasper."... Anise admitted with a sigh of regret... "Was a great mechanic, good leader, but not the sharpest tool on the rack. Likely thought if he brought you down, we could collect the grain easy after."

Simon gazed over the pathetic crowd of humanity then turned back to the crew and implored..

"Isn't there _anything_ we can do for them?"

"That's money _we_ need, or _we're_ next week's starvin' rabble, Doc."... Jayne countered churlishly, while River, rocking on her heels, stared up at him with a saucy grin, singing...

"_So he said, 'You can't do that to my people' "You can't crush them under your heel..."_

Jayne hissed something down to her while making a threatening gesture with his arm. River jumped back giggling, but kept humming the tune, as he sheepishly glanced back up and around to the other crew members.

Sheppard Book, with a thoughtful look, suggested slyly...

"Perhaps… Some of the grain went bad? The barrel broke...We had to throw it out?"

"We do _that_, I ain't the one tellin' Mal."... Jayne stated, with trepidation.

"Three days without food, Jayne." ... Wash commented dolefully, as book stared at him expectantly, with crossed armes.

"An' we ain't too far from that _ourselves!_."... Jayne snapped back at them.

River resumed singing...

"_The man they call Jayne, he turned 'round his plane and let that money hit sky. He dropped it onto our houses; he dropped it..." _

Jayne stiffened and glared at her again, but she just grinned and quieted back to humming, while impishly staring at him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Just a few wisps of steam-like smoke wafted lazily out from a scorched building, in Talltree's middle class courtyard, as firefighters busied themselves coiling up hoses and cleaning up debris. The squadrons of scavenging carrion crows had moved on in search of areas that might offer a more promising bill of fair, as the bodies from the preceding "ugliness" had all been (depending on their "social standing") either neatly sealed up in ornate coffins or swept away and forgotten, under tons of Pi Gu's pale yellowish brown soil, like yesterday's trash.

Although the fires had been extinguished and the bright rays of Zhu Que shined, once again, through a clear smoke free sky; while Patrician Cariss's personal "implement of retribution" had been dismantled, lovingly packed away and returned to storage, until it's services were again required, a repugnant miasma of death, tenaciously clung to the air.

Mal and Zoe watched as Cariss hurriedly barked out orders to Chu and his troops, with Geoffrey at his heels like a well trained puppy. It seemed as if there would soon be additional "complications," as they gave final instructions to what appeared to be a new assault force. Cariss shouted something to Geoffrey and the latter started toward Mal and Zoe, when Inara's shuttle appeared in the sky above the glistening domes and towering minarets, of the walled off central portion of the city.

One skiff tore off toward the gates to the outer portion of the city and the fields beyond. Cariss climbed into the one piloted by Chu, to await the return of Geoffrey and presumably Mal and Zoe, when all paused from their activities, to shield themselves from the swirling dust and debris, as the shuttle touched down in the courtyard, by the skiff.

Before the dust had even settled, Mal was jogging toward the shuttle, shoving the approaching Geoffrey out of his way. With her engines still at a low whining idle, the door opened and Inara, in her finest, stepped out. After dusting herself off and straightening out her dress, she glanced around and spotted Mal as Ibrahim Al-Asjar, like a North African emir, in long dark gold laced robes and exquisitely bejeweled turban, came out behind her and started directly toward Cariss's skiff. Cariss stepped down to meet the approaching magistrate, deferential, but clearly surprised to see him.

As Mal and Inara met, his relief to see her intact was most visible, as he gasped...

"Um… Inara?"

"Yes, Captain, I'm glad you're not dead, too."... She replied with a pleasant smile, as she briefly touched his cheek.

"Patrician Al-Asjar…" Cariss and Geoffrey breathed out in shock.

Ignoring Geoffrey, he looked straight at Cariss and questioned...

"Cariss, what's going on here?"

Recovering from the amazement of actually seeing their reclusive magistrate, he pulled together and reported...

"The rebel forces have rallied in the hills, your eminence. Our strategy of starving them out seems to have failed."

"Rebels!?"... Mal exclaimed, with bemused antipathy.

"It's no problem; they're in no condition to fight."... Cariss assured ... "We're heading out right now to _settle_ this; you may _accompany_ us if you wish."... He added dismissively, while turning to head back to the skiff.

Mal jumped in front of him, blocking his progress and growled...

"They're at Serenity, ain't they?... My ship's in danger because you _lied_ to me"... He accused in a dangerously low tone...

"This ain't jus' some '_local unpleasantness,_' is it?... You lied an' put me an' mine in the middle of your gorram _civil war!..._ didn't you!?"... he shrieked.

"Calm down, sir... please."... Ibrahim implored, while interposing himself between the two men, as Inara put a hand on Mal's shoulder and suggested...

"We can take the shuttle, Mal; it'll be much faster."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

With St. Albans high in the sky, Inara's shuttle zipped across the rugged splotchy terrain, of Pi Gu's parched dry wilderness. Flying low and hugging the terrain, Mal and Zoe stood in apprehensive silence, behind Inara, at the controls.

As they roared thru a narrow rocky draw and up over a brush covered ridge, Mal paled and uttered...

"Shèngjié de shén de muqīn!"...

As Serenity pulled into view. She was surrounded by scores of not too friendly looking "natives" and while there didn't seem to be any signs of recent violence, their numbers were legion and many were wandering, seemingly uncontested, in and out of the open bay.

Hastily grabbing the comm mic, he shouted...

"Wash!...report!" ... and was answered only by static and silence...

"Uh Jayne?... Sheppard?... Kaylee?... Doc?...Uh...River?"...

He went down the list and still only silence returned.

Nonplussed, he stood in silence for a moment with the mic hanging limply in his hand. Glancing around to Zoe and Inara, who were staring at him expectantly, he pulled together and ordered...

"Inara; take us in... _now_. Stay in your shuttle an' lock the hatch. Me an' Zoe will..."

"But Mal!"... she protested, with concern... "I can _handle_ a gun, you don't have to..."

"Just do it!"... he snapped back... "Things go the south side o' ugly you can go back to ol' Ali-Baba... don't mean to keep ya from your whorin'."... he muttered bitterly.

"Oh yes, of course "_Captain."... _She retorted, with more than a hint of acerbity...

"After all your _expert_ training, I'm sure I'll be _well_ qualified to consort with _at least _forty thieves."...she rejoined, as she slammed the shuttle unto it's docking slot.

"Dent my shuttle an' it's commin' outta your deposit." ...he warned.

"The deposit I had to _return_ to you?"... she reminded him.

Ignoring her final remark, while checking his revolver, he turned to Zoe and nonchalantly voiced...

"So, you ready for this?"

"As always, sir." ... She replied flatly, but with a hard look of determination, while chambering her "Mare's Leg," with a deft metallic click.

The door opened with a hiss and Mal charged out with Zoe keeping pace behind him, sweeping her weapon around at the ready. She nearly toppled over him as his gun dropped to his side and he froze in his tracks, as he took in the sight in the cargo bay, below.

One barrel was broken open on it's side, with Wash portioning out grain to a throng of the so called "rebel forces." Jayne, River and Simon were standing around by the entrance, in casual conversation, while Kaylee and Book circulated through the crowd with open cans of protein, handing out pieces to the hungry masses. Mal gawked down for a moment in total bewilderment, then slapped his pistol back into it's holster and with a hard look on his face, went bounding down the flights of stairs.

Aines, upon noticing him irritably shouldering his way through the crowd, hobbled toward him as fast as she could and greeted congenially...

"Captain, Reynolds? I'd like to thank..."

Fuming, Mal brushed past, nearly knocking her over, as he continued on, like an enraged bull, toward Jayne.

"Jayne!"... he bellowed out as he approached... "If memory serves correct, I _believe _I left you in charge; so would you mind so much explainin' to me what in the gorram hell is goin' on here?" ... He glanced around the hold for a moment, disapprovingly and added, while getting in his face...

"an' _why_ exactly are all these... _people_, on _my_ ship?"

Jayne backed up slightly and started in nervously...

"Uh, well... Barrel busted; grain went bad an'..."

"It take our coin with it?"... Mal snapped back, before he could finish.

"Captain, it's _just_ one barrel, there's _plenty_ more."... Book reassured as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ignoring the Sheppard's words, he brusquely swatted his hand from his shoulder and started to open his mouth for another verbal assault on Jayne, when the latter asserted himself and stated...

"These folk ain't et in _three days_, Mal."... as River glanced up to him with an admiring smile, still softly humming "The Hero of Canto."

"An' I'm guessin' you'd be wantin' to join 'em?... That it?"... Mal hissed threateningly, while getting back in his face...

"We don't have _grain_, we don't get _paid_. Suoyou de rén zouruan! What's _next_ for you? A shelter for wayward orphans?... Mal fumed on, earning him a most scathing scowl from River.

Jane held his ground and appealed...

"Mal, it just ain't right, these folks..."

Before he could finish, however, Mal noticed Kaylee within the masses and stalked off in _her_ direction...

"Kaylee!"... He exploded, causing her to jump slightly...

"What in Fú de féi pìgu ya think _you're_ doin'?"... She flinched timidly as Mal ranted on, before she could reply...

"That from _our kitchen!?"... _He shrieked, his voice jumping an octave, while indicating the opened can of protein in her hand... "Why not just give them our _clothes_ too?!"

Spotting Aines, whom by her actions he assumed to be the leader of the mob, he then stormed off in her direction...

"Hey _you!"..._he addressed her, while barging thru the crowed... "You'd be the head o' this Qigài tuánhuo I'm guessin'?"

River, over by Jayne, regained her pleasant demeanor and resumed singing...

"_Now here is what separates heroes, from normal folk like you and I..."_

Jayne, clearly shaken by Mal's tirade and more than a little embarrassed by River's song, wheeled around and snapped at her...

"Gorrammit girl!... can you _please_ stop singing that!?"

While he was more than a little miffed, his countenance was more to the side of desperate pleading, than his normal intimidating manner.

Mal, in the center of the hold, continued on with his rant to Aines...

"Now, this ain't been _nobody's_ best day, but I see no weapons drawn, yet. What I need _right now _is for you and yours to go..."

"Oh no… No... NO!."... River suddenly shrieked, as she collapsed to the floor, screaming and muttering incoherently.

Startled, Jayne glanced around guiltily, then started to kneel down beside her and cried out, in a panicked, but slightly concerned voice...

"Hey...hey!... girl!... you _alright!?"_

Simon burst upon the scene, nearly shoving Jayne aside in the process. He gave him a quick sharp accusatory glare, as he knelt down by his sister.

"Just asked her to stop singin' is all, Doc; ain't _my_ fault she's buggy."... Jayne defended indifferently, as he straightened back up.

Ignoring Jayne's defense, Simon attempted to help River back to her feet, as she flailed wildly against him and shrieked at the top of her lungs...

"Murderer!"

"No, no...River!... it's _me_...Simon."... He declared as soothingly as he could, while trying to restrain his wild maniacal sister.

"Get her _outta_ here. _Now!" ... _Mal shouted, as he glared at them.

Jayne stood back, not wanting to get involved, as Simon struggled with River. She looked at Mal, with terror filled eyes darting around from him to the cargo bay doors, as she struggled against Simon's grasp with wild flaying hair and arms, screaming...

"Murderer! Like _them_! Didn't have to push so _hard! _Like a _knife _twisting in a wound! _Again_ and _again_ and _again!... _Kill

_anyone_ knows the truth. Kill them _all!... **Filthy Fèifèi tā mā deback birth!"**_...

By now River was the center of attention, as all the rebels looked up from their meals in astonishment and shock. Even Mal looked slightly white and numb, as he stared at the sudden seemingly demon possessed struggling girl, as if frozen for a moment.

Final she kicked Simon in the shin and broke free of his grasp. All eyes followed her as she went wildly shrieking toward the open bay door. Jayne finally sprang into action, ran after her and grabbed her from behind in a bear hug. Lifting her up from the floor, her arms, legs and hair wildly thrashing about, while she shrieked curses, he and Simon managed to get her back toward the rear of the bay, back by the passenger dorm entrance.

Everyone's attention, however, remained staring out the doors, where River had ran toward.

Several skiffs, loaded down with legions of soldiers and heavily armed guards had pulled up outside, blocking the only easy quick way of escape from the rocky ravine and had started to disembark their troops, that were now advancing toward Serenity.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**.**

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

**A/N 2…. **Sorry it took so long, but believe it or not, it took over a week in my travels to be able to shut down long enough in an area with reliable enough internet access to even be able to post this. That portable satellite system turned to be trash, so it's back to hunting for Wi-Fi sites that work. To make matters worse I'm working with that god-awful "windows 8" on this new laptop, where you need to be online to even use the spell-check and dictionary features. Even though all the chapters to the current episode have been finished for some time, I still like to go over them one last time before posting then. Oh well, finally…..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 25**

**War Crimes (Part 9)**

**.**

The conflict had been short. The majority of the rebels, outside Serenity, had detected the approach of Cariss and his troops early enough to "melt into" the surrounding hills and escape. Some however had not been as fortunate and had either been brutally mowed down or captured, by the vastly superior trained and equipped soldiers, before the approaching forces had even reached Serenity.

Cariss vaulted from the lead skiff as it came to an abrupt halt, in a choking cloud of dust and stormed toward Mal and company with tightly clenched fists and a look of total rage written across his face. A company of soldiers, "dressed to kill," quickly disembarked from another skiff and double-timed it to catch up with their boss, as they approached Serenity.

A very tenuous truce had been called, as Mal, Jayne, Zoe and Wash stood defiantly at the cargo ramp's base with drawn weapons, facing and sorely outnumbered by the invaders, as Cariss, livid with rage approached and shrieked out…

"Captain Reynolds! what in the Fú de húndàn er zi is the _meaning_ of this!?... Portioning out _our_ grain to these... _scum? _I thought we had a deal!"…..

Before Mal could react, emboldened by the presence of Serenity's crew, Aines and about a dozen or more of her closer followers emerged from out of the ship. Placing themselves between Serenity's crew and Cariss's troops, she boldly addressed him...

"Patrician Cariss. Now that we have allies, we speak on equal terms."

Mal gave her a "look" as Cariss, ignoring her, came back impatiently at Mal...

"Captain Reynolds, I have conducted myself as a gentleman up to this point, but now it's time to finally put an _end _this comedy."

"Ya, an' I ain't laughing, Cariss."... Mal retorted... "That "unpleasantness" weren't ever over and you knew it."

"We have coin and a _deal_, Captain."... Cariss snapped... "If you want to break it to pander to this_... rabble_, you won't get paid; simple enough. Besides, we could storm your ship and take it by force, _if_ I so decided."... He appended, while looking around to his troops... "I believe I've been quite tolerant of your antics, Captain."

"You could _try."... _Jayne muttered, while chewing on a cigar and raising his weapon.

"Rabble!?"... Aines exclaimed, while waving her staff at Cariss... "You wouldn't _have _a colony without _us! _You starve us, beat us, and _we're_ the villains?"

"Uh, believe I seen some rich folk strung up in town. Fair certain they didn't do it themselves."... Mal pointed out.

Aines looked down to the ground, guiltily, as a slight smirk came over the faces of many of her followers, accompanied by many scowls from the opposing troops. A near electrical charge, crackled through the air and Zoe sided up by Mal, quietly warning...

"Sir, this could turn _real_ ugly _real_ fast."

To ease the growing tensions, Cariss stepped forward with his hands raised over his head. In a display of his "good intentions," he faced the rebels and announced ...

"Please; may I have your attention, For all those who agree to peacefully lay down their arms and return to work, there is food waiting back in town; all crimes will be pardoned."

"Sir, you _know_ that ain't true." Zoe whispered to Mal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

In the austere but comforting surroundings of Serenity's infirmary, in the cool soft light, Simon went about preparing River's medications.

He had been fearful that this might happen now for some time. With his sister voluntarily sequestered away in shuttle number two, since Fiddler's Green, she had not had any of her medications for nearly a month. Aside from her increasing taciturn and recalcitrant behavior, River had not had a serious "episode," since that time and he had fallen into the trap of thinking that perhaps they might not be as essential to her stability, as he had originally believed. Today's incident, however, had shown him the fallacy of _that_ school of thought.

He should have gone to the Captain and _demanded _he override the shuttle's locks and extracted her for proper care. However, with the Captain's basic intractable nature, that probably would have been utterly pointless. Also, with his recent passion for descending to a Captain Bligh like personage, it was also most clear that to expect him to see any sort of reason in the future, concerning River's wellbeing, would be folly at best.

While at the time it was probably necessary, he cursed himself for being so preoccupied with helping defend Serenity, from what seemed at the time to be a potential danger, emblematic of their normal operations, that he hadn't even noticed her slip into harm's way. Then, after it had been shown that their fears were unwarranted, had been lulled, by all people, that simple minded Jayne Cobb, to entertain the possibility that he was actually trying to make the impossible transformation, from a troglodyte to an actual fully developed human being.

As he examined here in the infirmary, he was relieved to see that there were no signs that Jayne had actually struck her. Still, there was not a doubt in his mind that he _had_ somehow been the catalyst, that sent her into this newest trauma. If not for the possible consequences of the act, he was finding himself wishing that she could have been more successful, with her butcher knife attack, back at Ariel.

Fortunately, Book had replaced Jayne as an assistant for handling River, so the latter could return to duties more befitting his life's calling and other than a very fey glimmer in her eyes, she was, for the moment anyway, relatively calm and collected. Unlike Jayne, the old man seemed to have a calming effect on her. She had violently resisted any and all attempts by Simon to administer her meds, or any smoothers. He was hoping, that with the Sheppard's calming presence, she would remain in a more placid state, until he could persuade her to submit to the administration of the drugs.

Book was a powerful man and he could easily restrain her, long enough for Simon to give the required injections, but unless it was absolutely necessary, he would prefer not to have to resort to such methods. In her delicate mental and emotional state he felt that it might even be more damaging, not to mention the possible ramifications on their already deteriorating relationship.

During the previous year, Simon had consorted with common criminals, held men at gunpoint, even shot at a few and had actually planned and masterminded a major felonious undertaking, back at Ariel. The worst part was that he felt absolutely no regret or remorse for those acts and knew that he would be capable of repeating them in the future, without a second thought. Two years ago, he would have looked at the person he was fast becoming with total disgust.

Even if River had been completely sane; even with her phenomenal intellect, at such a young and innocent age, what would be the result of constant exposure to this sort of influence? Even if she _could_ fully recover from the damage done to her, what would she become? Would she strive to become a renowned physicist, perhaps, making cutting edge scientific discoveries to advance and improve the state of human civilization?... Would she publish groundbreaking theories in scientific journals? Or would she simply apply her abilities to perfecting the fine art of cracking safes and robbing banks?

And what of her basic moral fiber? Why he tried not to think of it and forgave her for it, he knew that Kaylee, River's good friend, had a "past" and was hardly an angel, in that respect. He had great respect for the Companion's Guild and their standing in society and found Inara to be perhaps the easiest person to relate to, of all the crew. He trusted her implicitly with River's care, should the situation require it, but hardly looked at her as a proper "role model" for his impressionable sister. And then there was Jayne Cobb, whom she seemed to have a strange affinity for. He dared not even _think_ of the possible influence _he_ might be having on her.

The idea that they should be looking into finding a new home was becoming more deeply entrenched in his mind, with each passing day.

He would definitely be getting in touch with Mr. Vasilyevich, at his earliest possible opportunity, but currently there were far too many unknowns concerning Ithica.

Perhaps Bernabe's little mining camp on Haven could be a viable alternative. It would hardly be his first choice, as the medical facilities there were scantly better than what he already had, if even as good and under those conditions, it was highly doubtful that he could do any more for River, than he could right here on Serenity. There was a definite shortage of eligible young ladies and an overabundance of rowdy unattached young miners; hardly the best environment for his sister. He would have to be keeping constant tabs on her, but that was nothing new; at least Jayne wouldn't be there. He also knew, by past experience, that it was far from completely safe, but as Wash would put it, at least it wasn't death defying on a daily basis.

On the plus side, while the people were a bit on the "rough-cut" side, Bernabe, their unofficial leader, while he was always willing to give somebody a chance, regardless of their background, ran a pretty "tight ship" and they were all basically decent honest folk. He also had no love for the Alliance whatsoever and would be quite supportive of his desire to stay under their radar. They were in need of a real doctor and River always seemed to enjoy herself there.

It was also one of Serenity's regular ports of call, so she would be able to see her friends from time to time. It could serve as a "stepping stone" to wean her away from Serenity, while he did his homework on Ithica. The people there were also Kaylee's friends and she might be more willing to settle there. That possibility, he knew, was remote at best, however. Separation from her was a bitter pill he would have to swallow in any scenario, but he didn't run off from and abandon his life in the Core, to meet the love of his life. Keeping River safe had to come first; that's the only reason he was even _out_ here, in the first place.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

In the hot dusty air, out in front of Serenity, the situation had defused slightly. Mal looked contemplatively at Cariss then Aines. He turned and inquired, skeptically, of Cariss...

"So, you ain't gonna execute these folk, they go back nice an' peaceable-like?"

"You lettin' him _have us!?"... _Aines exclaimed, incredulously... "You _know_ what he'll do!"

"We need them for labor. They will not be harmed."... Cariss avowed and added, indignantly...

"I am not a murderer."

"Ha!"... Aines spat back contemptuously, then gave Mal a derisive glance.

Mal reacted to Cariss's final self-righteous statement. His gun started to rise threateningly, as he narrowed his eyes into a cold piercing stare and muttered in an even low tone...

"Could be some Browncoats might say different, if they could still talk."

Cariss was taken aback with a slightly stricken look; he was not expecting that to be brought up. Quickly recovering, he stated arrogantly...

"That was _wartime_, Captain. I did what was _necessary; _I was just following orders.".

"Orders, right... That's what every Zuì'è de bēibi xiao rén has hid behind for thirty centuries."... Mal countered venomously.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

With River now sleeping peaceful on the exam table, Simon and Book conversed quietly, just outside the infirmary...

"...no son, I'm sure you'd be welcome there. Haven could use a talented young doctor, but have you considered your sister?... how do you think she'd feel about it?"

"Well"... Simon began, rubbing the back of his neck... "She loves it here and considers it her home. She's made friends and I think it's done wonders for her, but I really think it would be best to move on. She'll miss them; it will take time, but I'm sure she'll be able to adjust and make _new_ friends."

"Yes, young River _does_ seem to have a propensity for that; she _can_ be somewhat...companionable, when she wants to"... Book agreed with a reserved grin. A curious look came over him and he queried...

"Back on Osiris, I take it she had many friends?"

"Well actually no."... Simon admitted; with a far away, longing look, he explained...

"Aside from me, she really never had _any _friends. She was always quite outspoken, but was too involved with her studies, dancing and gymnastics to bother with a social life. Here on Serenity, especially in the last three months, is the only time that she's ever seemed to _care_, about having friends."

"Oh?"... Book queried, with a questioning look.

"No, none at all."...Simon reiterated, with a slight shrug.

After a moment, he rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtfully and amended...

"Well there _was _one, an older kid from a neighboring estate, but it didn't last long. There were... _problems_ and he had to relocate."

"Really."... Book replied, with mounting interest and inquired with a slight look of concern...

"So, did you _know_ this young man."

"No, not really"... Simon replied, wondering why the Sheppard seemed so interested... "I only actually saw him once; Howard Camberson, but that was his adopted name. River referred to him as 'Heirthur'…or 'Hairthur,' perhaps it was. She claimed it was from some old forgotten language that was only spoken in a few obscure places in the Himinbjorg System; I'm not sure if I'm pronouncing it right, or what his actual last name was. He was an orphan that our neighbors, the Cambersons, had adopted and was from somewhere out there. That's about all I really knew about him. River never really said much, but she _was_ a little upset when she learned that he had left."

"I see."... Book intoned, with a serious look.

Suddenly curious himself, Simon inquired...

"Sheppard, is there a _reason_ you need to know this? That was a _long_ time ago."

"Oh, it's nothing son; I was just curious."... He replied reassuringly ... "I'm sure River will do just fine at Haven."... He added while giving him a clap on the shoulder...

"But I _think _you should consider this too."... He concluded pointedly... "It would seem to me that she doesn't bond with a lot of people, but the ones that she does may be a _little_ more important to her than you might think. I'm sure she would be more than willing to go, if she thinks that's what you want, but how will it affect her in the long run?"

Book let that thought hang in the air, as Simon considered it. He was right; River had felt guilty enough about him giving up a life that he loved back on Osiris, on her account. Even though they hadn't been getting along all that well lately, she would leave Serenity, give up the home that she loved, so as not to hold him back, without any argument, if she thought that's what he wanted. Book was also right about how she felt about the few friends that she ever had. She had actually been _very _upset about the Camberson kid and from what little they had talked about it since then, even though she never showed it, he knew that it still weighed heavily on her mind.

Five minutes ago it had all been so plain to him what he needed to do; now he wasn't so sure. At least now maybe he wouldn't have to face the probability of never seeing Kaylee again and for that he felt a tremendous relief, like a dark cloud being lifted from his head.

On the exam table, a little smile crossed River's lips, as she pretended to sleep. She loved it when a plan came together.

.

.

.


	27. War Crimes 10

**.**

**A/N 1 ...**Please read **all** the beginning notes and disclaimers at the beginning of chapter one, if you have not already done so, before proceeding.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 26**

**War Crimes (Part 10)**

**.**

Many of the soldiers had turned their attention from Serenity and were now facing the surrounding scrubby hills, from which bands of ragtag rebels had reappeared, awaiting the outcome of the standoff.

Inara had emerged from her shuttle and taken her place slightly behind Mal, as he and the rest of the crew, sans the Tams and Book, with raised weapons, faced off with Cariss and his men, at the foot of the ramp.

Mal's despising stare continued to bore into Cariss for a moment, as the volatile air, surrounding the two groups, neared it's flashpoint. Without breaking his baleful glare, directed toward Cariss, he relented and begrudgingly shoved his gun back into it's holster. With a sigh of ambivalence, Mal turned slightly toward Jayne and Wash and ordered...

"Start bringing out the grain."

Motioning to a group of soldiers he added...

"Spect they'll help ya"

"We have a deal, then?" ... Cariss piped up and Mal snapped back bitterly...

"_Course_, we have to deal, else we're _stuck_ on this gorram rock."

"Sir, you really sidin' with him?"... Zoe voiced quietly, while keeping a "death stare" on Cariss.

"Don't see as we got much choice, Zoe. Tales o' woe ain't gonna buy us no fuel."... Mal fumed on, still glaring at the former.

Jayne and Wash still hadn't moved. As they stood there in disbelief, of Mal's decision, Jayne bickered...

"This ain't right Mal. Them folk ain't et in..."

Before he could finish, Jayne jumped back slightly, as Mal turned and snaped...

"_You_ wanna eat!?"

Jayne and Wash just stared back at him, for a moment and he snarled...

"Did I look like I was giving a _suggestion?" _

Jayne gave him a disgusted looking parting glare and stomped inside. Wash gave him a quick mock salute, while exclaiming derisively...

"Why yes, _sir!... _Captain, _sir!"... _then followed Jayne, unenthusiastically, into the bay.

Mal turned to Zoe and indicated the standoff between Aines' rebels and Cariss's men and said resignedly...

"Just make sure they don't kill nobody."... then turned and headed into the ship, with Inara hurrying after him.

Simon and book were still in conversation, just out side the infirmary. Inside, River sat up on the exam table, stared blankly in the direction of the cargo bay, for a moment and softly whispered...

"War not over for some. Still carries the bullet... _Bang!"_

In the cargo bay Wash and Jayne were assisting (mostly supervising) a group of soldiers, loading barrels onto hover pallets, for transference to the awaiting skiffs outside.

As Mal strode by, with Inara at his heels; Jayne glanced up and to not be overheard by the soldiers (or Mal), voiced quietly to Wash...

"I can't believe he sided with them Xióngmāo pìgu bùyào lian."

"I don't think _he_ can, either."... Wash commented dolefully, as he went back to work.

As Mal approached the stairs, at the rear of the bay, Inara caught up and voiced her concern...

"Mal, are you sure about this?"

"Got no choice, Inara."... he muttered, without looking back.

"_Mal"... _She appealed, as he started up the stairs... "I'm not hurting for money _that_ badly. If you need something to tide us over for fuel and parts, until another job, I can..."

Stopping in his tracks, he turned back to face her and icily stated...

"Ain't taking your coin; ya ain't part o' this crew."

"I just… I don't want to see you ..." Inara began plaintively, as Mal curtly snapped back...

"Can't buy my regard, Inara. I ain't a whore."

Inara had long gotten use to Mal calling her a whore and had learned to brush it off with a quick snide rejoinder, but this time it was different. His cold derisive tone and scornful glare was indicative that this time it was not just one of his passing remarks; he meant it and it cut to the bone. She just stared back for a moment, stunned, with a look of genuine hurt, reflecting in moist sorrowful eyes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

River's eyes went wide, as she lay on the exam table in the infirmary. She bolted up to a sitting position while screaming out...

"Get him away! They're screaming and screaming and they won't stop!"...

"River!" Simon cried out, as he bounded back into the infirmary toward his sister. He attempted to subdue her as she slid off the table and quickly slithered out of his grasp.

Book quickly came to his aid and grabbed her, as Simon hurriedly prepared a smoother.

"Be calm, girl!" He admonished, while struggling to restrain the wild flaying psychopath.

As Simon approached with the prepared injection, River, almost as though she had, for a split second, dematerialized, slipped out of the Sheppard's powerful grasp. A look of astonished shock came over her brother, as she grabbed his arm and effortlessly flung him around behind her, flying into Book and they both went crashing into a stand of medical supplies, that went clattering across the floor. Then she went screeching out the door in a panic...

"Kill him, kill them all!"

Up on the stairs, the sound of River's maniacal screaming and shattering pill bottles, came reverberating out from the rear entrance to the cargo hold. The tenseness between Mal and Inara was interrupted for a moment, as they glanced down to watch River come racing through the doorway, screaming at the top of her lungs, with Book and Simon in hot pursuit.

The latter two caught up and managed to arrest her mad rampage and began dragging her back to the infirmary, while she screeched out curses in English, Chinese and some other language, that none were familiar with.

Down in the hold, Jayne glanced over to the spectacle with an irritated look, then, as if by a sudden realization, a serious look came over him and he glanced toward the ramp, tapped Wash on the shoulder, to get his attention and they both grabbed their weapons and headed toward the front entrance.

Once the "show was over," Mal looked back to Inara. He suddenly realized the seriousness of his last remark, how it had effected her and tried to apologize...

"Look, I didn't mean..."

"Yes. You did.".. She crisply returned, before he could finish...

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have offered."... She went on dispassionately, paused for a moment, softened slightly and while staring at the ground appended, contritely...

"I know how you must feel."

"You don't know _anything_." Mal rejoined coldly, while gazing off into space.

Glancing back up with wet eyes she entreated...

"Mal, I'm just trying to help."

"You can't."... he fumed, sulked for a moment, turned his back to her and leaned on the railing with a blank look, then added, coldly and quietly...

"Just go back to the Central Worlds where you belong."

Inara's contrite demeanor evaporated, as she slipped her "companion's armor" back on and agreed, in a quiet resigned tone...

"Get me there and I'm off."... turned on her heels and continued on up the stairs, toward her shuttle.

With a dry mouth, dead eyes and a numbness spreading over him, as if in a trance, Mal continued to gaze aimlessly out over the cargo bay, noticing nothing. He was pulled back to reality, when Zoe's voice echoed back through the hold...

"Captain! you need to be out _here!... _Now!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A few minutes prior...**

**.**

Outside the ship, the standoff, between Cariss and his goons and Aines' followers, continued. While Cariss' faction was sorely outnumbered, the advantage of their vastly superior training, equipment and general physical conditioning, made it clear that any confrontation would be brief, ugly and quite one sided.

Negotiations had met with little success and Cariss, his patients coming to an end, cried out to the rebels...

"You _will_ surrender your weapons... _now_... and get back to work!"

"We ain't _goin'_ back!" ... Aines spat back venomously, while menacingly waiving her staff in his direction.

A little sadistic, satisfied smile crossed Cariss' lips. Without taking his eyes off Aines and her followers, he calmly ordered the Captain of the guard...

"Chu, forward."

On Serenity's ramp, Zoe stood alone and watched as Captain Chu and his men advanced, in a well disciplined formation, toward the rebels.

She looked back toward the Cargo bay entrance just as Jayne and Wash appeared from inside, with their weapons at the ready.

"Where's the captain!?" Zoe inquired, with an anxious look.

Wash and Jayne just shrugged and she shouted back into the bay, as the two factions clashed...

"Captain! you need to be out _here!... _Now!"

A moment latter, Mal came bounding out onto the ramp to join the others, but the battle was over almost before it began.

As to be expected, a few of the guards and soldiers had sustained minor injuries and had retreated to the skiffs, to lick their wounds, but most were standing guard over the rebels. _All_ of the rebels were injured, some seriously and many could not stand under their own power. Cariss confronted Aines, who was at one end of the line of prisoners.

"It's over, for you and your scum."... he sneered as he approached.

She spat in his face and he drew his pistol, repeatedly smacking her head with it, hard, driving her to her knees. As he stood over her, he barked out to the guard captain...

"Chu! Find me a few more _volunteers_. We'll need some examples to inspire the rest."

"Sir?"... The captain queried, with a hint of dread.

"Just those who are most badly wounded, so we won't lose too much productivity."... Cariss elaborated, casually.

Geoffrey timidly spoke up, to reminded Cariss of something...

"Uh, sir? Patrician Al-Asjar's directives..."

"To _hell_ with that kělián de lao nánrén!"... Cariss snapped back angrily..."Doesn't have a _clue_ as how to run a colony!"

"Do it!"... He shrieked to Chu, who was still standing, stunned by Cariss' orders.

"Yes, sir."... he replied, unenthusiastically, smartly saluted and walked off with a few other guards to begin their grim task.

Cariss pointed his pistol at Aines and calmly walked around behind her. He jammed the gun into the back of her head. She was trembling in terror, as she heard the sound of the pistol cocking, but just closed her eyes and bravely waited for the end. Cariss grinned, a tight lipped cruel smile, as his finger tightened on the trigger.

Suddenly his head snapped violently to the side, as he stumbled to the side and tripped over another prisoner. His gun discharged harmlessly into the air, as it flew from his hand and he collapsed into a dazed heap in the dirt, after he was sucker punched from his blind side.

Mal stood over him with a simple silly looking smile… until he realized that more than half of Chu's men had their weapons trained on him.

Cariss shook his head a few times, then picked himself up, while indignantly dusting himself off and glaring at Mal. The guards turned their attention from the prisoners to Mal, as Zoe came up behind him.

"Are you insane!?"... Cariss exclaimed, incredulously... "I should have you _killed!_"

"Now why would ya wanna do that?"... Mal inquired flippantly, with an exaggerated put on grin... "I ain't one o' your workers."

"And you wouldn't get far if you did."... Zoe put in, while motioning back to the ramp, where Jayne stood with an expectant looking grin and his rifle aimed at Cariss' head. Wash stood nervously at Jayne's back, facing the cargo bay. While it was quite apparent that he was wishing he was anywhere but there, he was doing a fair job of keeping the soldiers inside at bay, with his pistol.

"And _you _wouldn't get far either!"... Cariss maliciously shouted to Jayne and the others... "You're outnumbered ten to one here."

"But _you'd_ still be dead."... Jayne smirked, while taking extra careful aim, for effect.

"Well it's none of your damn business what I do with my people...how I run my world."... Cariss protested, as he picked his gun up from the dirt.

"They ain't just _your_ people an' it ain't _your_ world."... Mal pointed out...

"Don't _all _of the Patricians share in the rights and responsibilities of government?"... He questioned while looking pointedly at Geoffrey, who was looking a bit sheepish.

Zoe took a step away from Mal, toward Cariss, who had aimed his gun at the former. Looking him directly in the eye with a cold piercing stare, she advised...

"No, you really don't want to do this; like the man said, you'll be dead before he hits the dirt an' even if you ain't, word gets out our ship went missing, won't nobody want to make deliveries here again."

"Say something, gorramit!...you little guqì de yī tuó shi."...Mal glowered out to the cowering Geoffrey.

"Well... what should I say?"... Geoffrey came back nervously.

"I'm sure we can work something out."... Zoe assured Cariss... "How much is your revenge worth?"

"A great deal."... He returned unyieldingly... "Things will _never_ quiet down, if the likes of these rabble aren't punished."

"They don't work, _no one _eats; how 'bout that?"... Mal suggested, proddingly, to Geoffrey.

"We'll return the extra twenty-five percent, if we resolve this without guns."... Zoe offered to Cariss.

"They are worth more to us alive."... Geoffrey finally spoke up.

Cariss glared at him, but he continued on, albeit a bit unassertively...

"Well... They can't work if they're dead."

Ignoring his underlings final comment, he turned back to Zoe and demanded...

"The twenty-five back. And _half_ the original coin. For not holding up your end of the bargain."... As he pointed toward the spilled barrel.

"Half!?"... Mal protested... "That's one barrel out of more'n a hundred, and we're barely makin' a profit as is!"... He reigned himself in slightly, as he noticed the guns pointed their way, but held his ground. After the atrocities he had witnessed so far, this final insult was more than he could stomach. He prayed that Wash and Kaylee could somehow nurse Serenity down to the surface of St. Albans, where the grain supply would be most welcome, on a world gripped in an eternal ice age and stated with finality...

"We ain't dealing with the likes of you, 'sides nothing to stop you from turning an' shooting them the moment we break atmo."

"I assure you, they won't be harmed further."... Geoffrey put in.

"Commin' from you, that ain't much of a guarantee...No offense"... Mal contested.

Geoffrey said nothing, just stared at the ground, in response to Mal's remark. Then Chu spoke up...

"My men will keep them alive if ordered to."

Zoe ignored them all, looked to Cariss and pressed on...

"So, do we have a deal?"

As he considered the proposition, Mal, astounded at his first mate's sudden change of heart toward Cariss and his goons, sided up to her and surreptitiously whispered...

"What're ya doin'? Those prisoners're dead soon's we leave."...

"No, they ain't." Zoe replied with an unreadable expression.

"an' ain't you the one wanted to take our business elsewhere?...he pressed on, bewildered by her cooperation with this sadistic murderer... "We gotta try an'..."

"Not now, Reynolds"... She cut him off, dismisivly and went back over to Cariss.

"We accept your terms, sir. "... She acquiesced and waited for his reply, as Mal stood in the background with a look of shocked dismay.

"Well I can see you're a reasonable woman."... Cariss remarked... "Perhaps we should have been dealing with _you_ from the start."... he added while giving Mal a reproachful glance... "I believe we can do business."... He concluded, triumphantly.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
